El ave del ciclo
by Concerne
Summary: Esta es la historia del mundo DxD contada desde la perspectiva de un muy diferente Riser Phenex. Un fénix diferente dará lugar a nuevos desarrollos en esta tierra donde los mitos caminan y respiran. (Resumen honesto: Un fanfic que tiene como protagonista a un Riser muy OCC, prácticamente un OC a estas alturas)
1. Nace un fénix

**Aclaraciones:**

_**¨Algo**_**¨ = pensamientos**

**´Algo´ = personajes citando o recordando algo dicho por otro personaje.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de DxD highschool, ni de ninguna obra/propiedad intelectual relacionada con la misma**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Nace un fénix **

**...**

* * *

Aurelio Phenex estaba esperando nerviosamente en el pasillo afuera de la habitación. Parte de él quería entrar, pero sus experiencias previas lo disuadieron de siquiera intentarlo, ahora sabía que el mejor curso de acción era esperar afuera hasta que la partera le diese el permiso de ingresar. Pero aun sabiendo esto la cosa no resultaba tan simple, y los gritos de su esposa ciertamente no alentaban su paciencia. Fue todo un alivio cuando los gritos cesaron y en su lugar apareció un llanto. No pasó mucho tiempo antes la partera saliera y le dijese que ya podía entrar.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba una lujosa cama de seda blanca en la que reposaba su bella esposa. Ella era una hermosa criatura con pelo rubio como el oro y una piel que dejaría envidiosa a la porcelana más fina, esos hermosos cabellos se encontraban desaliñados y su respiración daba cuenta de su agotamiento, pero incluso eso no evitaba que le sonriera dulcemente. En sus brazos, arropado en final telas, se encontraba el origen de su sonrisa, el recién nacido.

\- Es un niño – dijo su esposa con una emoción que contrastaba de gran manera con su exhausta apariencia.

Aurelio se acercó para poder observar al niño detenidamente. Su tercer hijo. Personalmente hubiese preferido una hija, pero tales pensamientos no se manifestaron exteriormente (dejar que su esposa lo escuchara decir eso equivaldría a cometer suicidio de una forma muy dolorosa). De todas maneras no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los ojos de su tercer varón.

\- Mira querida, tiene tus ojos, un azul más precioso que cualquier zafiro en el infierno.

Varios de sus amigos le habían dicho que no entendían cómo soportaba estar bajo la mirada de aquellas heladas esferas que prometían el invierno, pero en su opinión personal estos eran la mejor característica de su esposa. No había criatura viviente que pudiese vencerla en un sostener la mirada.

\- Pero todo lo demás lo sacó de ti, bueno al menos ya sabemos que será todo un galán cuando crezca - el hombre no estaba seguro de que ese fuese el caso, después de todo él era de quienes pensaban que los bebes no se parecían a nadie hasta que pasaran unos meses, pero si sus experiencias previas servían de guía, ya podía imaginarlo siendo alto, fuerte y con una galante cabellera parecida a la suya; no cabía duda de que el niño sería todo un éxito con las mujeres al igual que el resto de los Phenex. Parte de él todavía extrañaba esos días antes de casarse.

\- Como prometimos, es mi turno de elegir un nombre - dijo la mujer con una tenue risa.

\- Siempre es tu turno – murmuró el esposo en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchado.

Y si su esposa escuchó lo que dijo, ciertamente no dio cuenta de ello. Su mirada estaba centrada en el recién nacido al que habló con una voz más dulce que una canción de amor recitada por alguien sintiendo nostalgia por un pasado que pudo ser:

\- Riser es tu nombre, mi amado pajarito multicolor.

_¨Riser ehh. Supongo que los nombres que comiencen con R serán una tradición en nuestra familia. Pero de todas formas es un nombre adecuado para un Phenex_¨ Pensó Aurelio después de escuchar la elección de su mujer.

\- ¡Un nombre digno de nuestra semilla, el fénix que se eleva junto al sol y se levanta de sus cenizas!

\- WAHAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

\- Shhhhh, lo hiciste llorar - Recriminó la mujer mientras tranquilizaba al niño.

\- No fui yo - se defendió el hombre desviando su mirada - debe de haber sido la ráfaga de viento que entró por la puerta, esta clase temperatura no es buena para un polluelo de fénix.

Su excusa tenía algo de verdad, pues podía ver a su bebe temblando ligeramente. Pero antes de que pudiera ordenar que cerraran la puerta, algo cambió en la habitación. El ambiente se había tornado cálido. Lo primero que pensó fue que su esposa había usado un hechizo, pero cuando volteó para verla notó que el calor no emanaba de ella, sino de la pequeña criatura que yacía en sus brazos. Una sonrisa de oreja de oreja apareció en sus labios mientras decía.

\- Sus llamas arderán más de lo que las mías jamás podrían soñar.

-Era de esperarse, es nuestro pichoncito después de todo.- dijo la mujer como si fuese obvio.

* * *

Con 4 años de edad recién cumplidos Riser podía ser considerado un niño muy curioso o una pesadilla con patas a la que uno no debía dejar de prestar por más de 10 segundos si no querías perderlo de vista y meterte en problemas por eso. Este ultimo punto de vista era compartido por la mayoría de personas que vivían en la mansión, y si bien era agradable que un noble demonio de clase alta tomara interés por tu trabajo y te pidiera que le enseñaras algo nuevo, no tardaba mucho que se convirtiese prácticamente en un castigo a menos que fueses de aquellos a los que le gusta hablar durante horas impresionando a niños con tus conocimientos e historias.

Era justamente esta clase de persona la favorita del niño, le gustaba mucho cuando la gente le enseñaba un montón de cosas para después poder impresionar a su familia con todo lo que sabía. También disfrutaba los halagos que solía recibir diciendo que era muy inteligente para su edad, cosa que sin duda era cierta, su madre y su hermano siempre se lo decían.

Cuando no estaba explorando o preguntando cosas a sus cuidadores y demás sirvientes de la mansión, buscaba a su familia para pasar el rato con ellos.

La persona con la que más le gustaba pasar el rato era su madre. Ella siempre lo escuchaba cuando le contaba todo lo que había hecho y aprendido durante el día, y siempre acariciaba su cabeza cuando terminaba de hablar.

-Mamá, mamá, el bibliotecario William me contó sobre cómo los ángeles y los caídos usan ataques de luz que pueden lastimar mucho a nosotros lo demonios y sobre cómo incluso nuestra regeneración va tener problemas con eso. También aprendí un montón sobre la última guerra.

\- Mi pajarito de seguro que es inteligente.

-Y el cocinero Rolando me describió algunos venenos que pueden lastimar a los demonios. Por alguna razón, él sabe mucho sobre venenos.

-Bueno tesoro, Rolando es mi chef personal, es su trabajo saber sobre esa clase de cosas, por ahora dale un abrazo a mamá.

Pero la cosa que más le gustaba de su madre era escucharla, ya sea que recitara un poema, tarareara una suave melodía, o cantara de una manera que llenaba a los pájaros del jardín con envidia . Ella tenía una hermosa voz y en más de una ocasión Riser le había hecho prometer que el día en que él escribiera algo bonito ella debía cantarlo, pero por alguna razón ella se reía y le prometía que le cantaría cualquier cosa que él escribiera.

Pasar el tiempo con su padre también era muy entretenido, aunque a decir verdad ese tiempo no era muy extenso. Su padre era la cabeza de su familia por lo que siempre estaba ocupado con algo, ya sea viajando de aquí para allá o haciendo un montón de cosas que Riser todavía no podía entender, pero que sin duda muy importantes. A pesar de esto siempre hablaba con él cuando tenía tiempo libre.

\- Escucha Riser. Satán es el título otorgado a los 4 demonios más poderosos del momento, tienen a su cargo uno de los 4 sectores del inframundo; Lucifer al este, Beelzebub en el oeste, Asmodeus al norte y finalmente Leviatán en el sur.

\- ¿Son más fuertes que papá?

\- Son mucho más fuertes. Todas las semanas hay uno que otro demonio que intentan retarlos por sus títulos, pero los satanes siempre consiguen derrotarlos fácilmente.

-Si entrenas y estudias mucho tal vez. Si te volvieras un satán traerías mucha gloria a los Phenex, incluso si ya no tienes nuestro nombre.

\- Algún día me volveré el satán más fuerte de toda la historia - su padre siempre le sonreía cuando lo escuchaba decir esas cosas.

\- Pero por ahora dime los nombres de las casas nobles y sus poderes. Si no recuerdo mal, me prometiste que las tendrías memorizadas para hoy.

El señor de la casa Phenex continuamente le hacía repetir una y otra vez diferentes lecciones hasta que las hubiese memorizado. Siempre ponía una cara muy seria cuando se las enseñaba, sin embargo siempre lo felicitaba después de que Riser las hubiera memorizado correctamente.

Habían 3 cosas su padre le hacía repetir al final de toda y cada una de sus lecciones:

´Primero el fénix , segundo el inframundo y después estoy yo´

´El poder lo principal en el inframundo ´

´Todas las cosas pueden arder, incluso un fósforo dar pie a un infierno´

Su padre decía que no importaba que no entendiera las implicaciones de cada lección, lo importante era que las guardara en su corazón y porque algún día las necesitaría. Las lecciones se volverían una verdad en un mar de falsedades, serían un faro a seguir cuando estuviese perdido y una ayuda en el desierto.

Pero al final del día, la persona con la que más solía pasar el tiempo era con su hermano mayor Revido, quien tenía 13 años. Su hermano era muy molesto, siempre jugándole bromas y llamándole por una gran cantidad de nombres, sinceramente la única razón por la que jugaba con él era porque Revido siempre le enseñaba un montón de cosas que todo el mundo decía que aún era muy joven para aprender. Fue él quien le enseñó a restar y a sumar para impresionar a sus padres, le explicó sobre la historia de las 3 facciones y quien (muy a su disgusto de su madre) le enseñaba a cómo tratar a las mujeres. No importaba lo molesto que su hermano pudiera llegar a ser, Riser sabía que su hermano estaría dispuesto a jugar con él siempre que el tiempo se lo permitiesen.

En este día en particular Revido le había dicho que le mostraría algo simplemente genial en el jardín.

\- Veras mi pequeño hermano, sangre de mi sangre, polluelo de la familia, futuro rompecorazones, joven fénix de los ojos azules…- Revido siempre comenzaba sus conversaciones de esta manera, pero con el tiempo Riser había aprendido a ignorar esta parte – Tu hermano mayor favorito ha decidido mostrarte el sagrado arte que forma parte de nuestra esencia. Hoy, siguiendo los designios de mi corazón he decido revelarte los secretos del fénix.

\- ¿VAS A ENSEÑARME MAGIA? – preguntó con tanta emoción en sus ojos que hizo que su hermano casi se sintiese mal por lo que diría a continuación.

\- Pero todo un precio pequeño pajarito - su rostro se tornó serio, en este momento nadie hubiese negado que Revido era hijo de su padre - ¿Estás dispuesto a pagarlo?

Riser tragó su saliva, no esperaba que una conversación con su hermano se volviera tan pesada. No era el momento de retroceder, era su oportunidad de aprender de usar magia, el orgullo de su familia, aquello que la coloca en la cima de las 72 nobles casas demoníacas (o por lo menos eso le aseguraban todos en la mansión). Lleno de convicción el polluelo de fénix asintió con su cabeza.

\- Perfecto - su cara seria se derrumbó instantáneamente para dar lugar a una sonrisa - después de esto te enseñare como conquistar el corazón de cualquier dama.

\- Mamá dijo que nunca debo imitarte cuando hagas eso.

\- No me estarás imitando, tu hermano solo te enseñara lo básico y dejará que tus instintos hagan el resto para que puedes descubrir tu propio camino hacia el amor.

\- Pero mamá dij…

\- ¿Quieres aprender a usar tus poderes demoníacos o no?

No tuvo más remedio que volver a asentir. Al menos aprender magia sería increíble.

\- Siendo miembros de la familia Phenex, el linaje del ave fénix, tenemos acceso a 3 grandes tipos de magia. Primero está nuestra inmortalidad o regeneración, a la cual tenemos acceso desde que nacemos, esta mejora con la edad y con entrenamiento físico. En segundo lugar está nuestro magnifico control sobre las llamas o pyrokinesis, esta es relativamente simple de aprender y es la primera cosa que nos enseñan nuestros tutores. Por ultimo tenemos a la aerokinesis que nos da control sobre el viento, es más difícil de aprender que la pyrokinesis y no tan poderosa, pero que no te dejes engañar, sigue siendo una habilidad temible y extremadamente flexible. Presta atención a esto.

Su hermano mayor señaló a un árbol que se encontraba en medio del jardín y levantó sus dos brazos en dirección el árbol. Su brazo izquierdo se cubrió de rojo y naranja, las llamas danzaban desde su hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos; una corriente de aire comenzó de recorrer su brazo derecho, dicha corriente parecía tan calmada en algunos momentos, pero incluso más salvajes que las flamas en otros. Dos proyectiles fueron expulsados de sus brazos; el primero, que se había originado en su brazo derecho, cortó una de las ramas más largas en el árbol; el segundo, nacido de su izquierda, golpeó la rama cubriéndola en llamas mientras esta caía. Todo lo que llegó a tocar el suelo fueron unas cuantas cenizas.

-Woha, enséñame, enséñame, enséñame.

-Bueno si mi pobre hermanito me lo pide tan honestamente, creo que como el mejor hermano del mundo es mi deber el enseñarle - Con sus brazos vueltos a la normalidad, Revido se movió hasta a estar a uno pocos pasos frente a él.

-Escúchame atentamente Riser. En estos momentos voy a explicarte los fundamentos de la magia. ¿Estás listo?

El niño asintió su cabeza tan rápido como le era físicamente posible, no había forma de que no estuviera listo, después de todo él era un genio, todo el mundo lo sabía, todo el mundo lo esperaba.

\- Primero tienes que querer hacer algo y después lo haces.

Riser mantuvo la mirada fija en su hermano esperando a que este continuara con su explicación. Unos minutos de silencio confirmaron que no habría ninguna continuación.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Cómo puede ser tan simple? – Revido se encogió de hombros.

\- Es un poco más complicado de lograr, pero básicamente es eso. Quiero quemar algo entonces lo hago. Intenta encender esto - dijo mientras lanzaba una rama en dirección a Riser.

Inmediatamente pensó en la rama ardiendo, sobre como la temperatura de la rama iba aumentando hasta que la tonta madera se prendiera en llamas. Tristemente nada pasaba y la rama seguía intacta. Intentó concentrarse con aun más fuerza hasta el punto en que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle, pero los resultados eran los mismos.

\- Rama estúpida - murmuró.

\- Deja de pensar en quemar la rama - dijo Revido como si pudiera leerle la mente - No estoy leyendo tu mente, solamente soy el mejor hermano del mundo.

-¿Y que se supone que haga? - su tono mostraba su exasperación.

\- No pienses en la rama quemándose, desea que la rama este envuelta en llamas.

Eso solo sirvió para exasperar a un más a Riser. Por supuesto que él quería a la estúpida rama en llamas, eso era obvio. _¨Si quemo la rama, mamá y papá van a estar felices¨_. Sus padres siempre lo felicitaban cuando aprendía algo nuevo, las personas de la mansión decían cosas como ´Como se esperaba de Riser-sama´, su hermano Ruval, quien se había casado y ya no vivía en la mansión, le mandaba cartas contándole sobre cómo se volvería un _ultimate-class_ si seguía a ese ritmo, y Revido…. Revido no actuaba diferente que de costumbre, pero se ofrecía a enseñarle más cosas incluso si se encontraba algo ocupado con sus estudios.

Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que empezó a intentar quemar la rama. Su hermano estaba sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro mientras Riser seguía intentando. La estúpida rama no se quemaba. ¨_Quémate, quémate, QUÉMATE_¨. Pero la rama seguía igual. ¨_ARDE¨_

\- No pongas esa cara hermanito, si esto fuese fácil todo el mundo sería un _ultimate-class_ – dijo Revido levantando la mirada de su libro - Volvamos a la mans….MIERDA.

Detrás de Riser, quien todavía estaba mirando furiosamente a su rama, se alzó un gran fuego que amenazaba con quemar todo el jardín. Revido velozmente activó sus poderes para detener a las llamas y evitar que el fuego destruyese el jardín favorito de su madre que sin duda lo mataría cuando se enterara de esto.

El pequeño Phenex , que solo ahora había notado el fuego, fue a esconderse detrás de su hermano mientras este apagaba las llamas. Tras finalmente haber apagado el incendio Revido se volteó en dirección a su hermano y le dijo:

\- Riser, ve a bañarte. Yo iré a hablar con papá un momento.

* * *

Era hora de cenar. Él y su familia se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Frente a ellos se encontraban platos llenos de comida cuya mera apariencia era suficiente para confirmar su calidad y sabor, detrás de ellos estaban los sirvientes quienes llevaban y traían los platos.

Su padre estaba sentado a la cabeza como de costumbre, a su derecha estaban su madre y a su izquierda estaban Revido y él. Una vez hubieron terminado de cenar su la cabeza de la casa se puso de pie.

-Tengo buenas noticias, la primera es que tendremos un nuevo miembro en la familia - anunció con una cierta jubilosidad en su tono.

-Felicitaciones padre y madre, sus energías son un ejemplo a seguir para cualquier pareja casada. Solo espero que tanto Riser como yo seamos capaces de seguir vuestros pasos - su hermano se reía de sus propias palabras – Pero no se preocupen, ya he jurado a los infiernos que tomaría a mi hermanito bajo mi ala para elevar su potencial como seductor, y si el destino me lo permite también me encargaré de la educación del futuro integrante de nuestra familia.

-Revido querido, ¿Tenemos que volver a hablar sobre eso? – amenazó tranquilamente su madre - Ya sabes cuánto odiaría ver a mi pichoncito Riser seguir los pasos del resto de los hombres de la familia.

-¿Hombres de la familia?- preguntó Riser, ignorante del terror que instigaba la mujer - Mamá ¿No me habías dicho que los que juegan con más de una solo mujer son basura que no saben que arruinan las posibilidades de sus hijos haciendo eso? - Su madre asintió.

-Si pichoncito, me alegra que prestes atención a mis lecciones , esos hombres son basura que debe ser quemada.

-Pero bueno, son cosas relativamente comunes, hay muchos demonios en el inframundo que cuentan con un harem a su disposición, incluso Ruval y yo tuvimos una época en la que… - su padre, quien había tratado de meterse en la conversación fue prontamente silenciado con una sola mirada de su madre.

-¿Decías querido? – por alguna razón la sonrisa en el rostro de su madre parecía de todo menos una sonrisa.

\- Decía que tienes toda la razón. Esos hombres deben ser quemados - el niño hubiese podido jurar que su padre estaba temblando en este momento.

Probablemente haya visto mal porque enseguida su padre continúo con la que tenía que decir.

-Y en segundo lugar, me complace decir que hemos decido adelantar las lecciones de Riser. Este año nos aseguraremos en aumentar tu nivel de lectura y matemática tanto como sea posible. Y el año siguiente comenzaremos con tus lecciones sobre los fundamentos de la magia demoníaca.

-VOY A APRENDER MAGIA - gritó Riser no pudiendo contener su emoción.

-Felicidades hermanito.

-Riser tranquilízate - ordenó su padre - Si tu nivel de lectura y matemáticas no llega ser satisfactorio cancelaremos las lecciones, y tienes prohibido practicar con tus poderes hasta entonces.

Pero Riser ya no estaba escuchándolo. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran ideas sobre lo fuerte que se volvería, sobre todas las cosas geniales que podría hacer con aquellas habilidades ¨_Voy a aprender magia¨_.

* * *

No fue hasta que Riser cumplió 5 años de edad que sus padres le dieron luz verde para que comenzara a practicar con su magia. Por esto era que se encuentra parado en medio del campo de entrenamiento usando un uniforme de combate que su madre había mandado a diseñar especialmente para la ocasión. En su rostro se mezclaban emociones como nervios, anticipación y curiosidad. No podía evitarlo, después de todo hoy era el día en que tendría su primera lección de magia con un demonio al que su padre había descrito como ´El mejor profesor de magia con el que uno puede soñar en inframundo´, el hombre que habría sido el maestro de Ajuka Beelzebub, uno de los 4 actuales satanes. Ciertamente era un buen motivo para estar emocionado. Sus nervios se debían a las múltiples advertencia de su padre ´Riser, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes ofender a este hombre, si él te dice que saltes, tú saltas´.

Contrastando con sus expectaciones estaba frente a él se encontraba un hombre delgado de edad avanzada, su pelo gris revuelto y su larga barba desaliñada, en conjunto con su ropa arrugada no daban la mejor de las impresiones. Pero el nombre de este hombre no era otro que Mephisto Pheles, el gran sabio errante, el demonio que creó los fundamentos de la magia demoníaca, el maestro de todas las ciencias, un ser que ganó el respeto del original Lucifer, y probablemente también es uno de los 5 demonios más viejos que siguen con vida.

El hombre se encontraba mirándolo atentamente, sus ojos se encontraban pegados a la figura de Riser quien no se atrevía a mover ni un solo musculo. Esto continúo unos minutos hasta que el hombre aspiró profundamente y dijo:

\- ¿Vas a hablar o prefieres seguir mirándome como estúpido?

\- ¿No deberíamos presentarnos?

\- Ya sabes mi nombre, sabes que soy viejo y que me pagaron mucho dinero y me ofrecieron favores si es que te hacía mi estudiante. Y ya sé como te llamas. No perdamos el tiempo y dime, ¿Tienes una jodida idea de lo que es la magia?

\- Los libros que leí dicen que la magia es aquella fuerza vital que nos permite hacer uso de nuestras habilidades. Tengo entendido que tú me vas a enseñarla a usarla.

\- Ya veo que no sabes una mie...nada. Una persona no puede enseñar magia a otra, a lo mucho puede describir paso por paso los distintos fenómenos que ocurren cuando se realiza un hechizo, pero la magia es más que la suma de un conjunto de partes, procesos, hechos o formas. Cualquiera que describa a la magia como un sistema está pensando en matemáticas o física, y sí, la magia cuenta con algunos cálculos pero esos cálculos tienen tanto que ver con la matemática como yo con la creación del rap.

-¿Qué es el rap?

-Shhhhhh, aún no termino. No puedo enseñarte a usar tu magia porque esto cambia de persona en persona y hay demasiada metafísica involucrada, lo que puedo hacer es darte un método de estudio acorde a tus talentos y enseñarte cosas que podrían ayudarte a hacer uso de tus habilidades de manera inteligente. Cuánto aprendas dependerá de tus capacidades, personalmente tengo mis dudas porque pareces medio lelo pero tu familia insistió en describirte como un maldito genio.

En este punto Riser no sabía si sentirse alagado por ser llamado genio u ofendido porque habían insinuado que era un idiota. Finalmente se decidió por lo primero porque le habían advertido que no debía contradecir al viejo demonio.

\- En primer lugar yo solo repito las cosas cuando olvido que las dije en primer lugar, si no entiendes algo que digo es tu problema. En segundo, si digo que saltes ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Saltar? - eso sonó más a una pregunta que a una respuesta.

\- No, lo primero que haces es decidir si saltar es estúpido o no en esa situación, después pensar en una alternativa en caso de que sea estúpido, y finalmente tomas una decisión relativamente inteligente, no importa si tienes que tragarte cualquier excusa de orgullo que puedas tener. Descríbeme el concepto magia.

Riser no estaba seguro de que hacer. Es cierto que había leído varios libros en la biblioteca de la mansión sobre magia, pero solo había aprendido a leer unos meses atrás por los que el contenido que había podido estudiar no podía ser llamado extenso ni complicado. Y peor aún, la mayoría de las definiciones que podía recordar utilizaban la palabra sistema.

Su nuevo profesor lo miraba con impaciencia. Pero en verdad no sabía que decir. Tal vez podría dar inventar una definición que sonara inteligente, seguramente podría pensar en una respuesta coherente. O podría ser honesto.

\- ¿Según quien? Todos los autores dicen cosas diferentes y no sé a quién creerle. – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Muy orgullo de sí mismo, por haber resuelto una adivinanza.

\- Meh, 7 sobre 10, una respuesta decente, pero pierdes puntos por esa estúpida sonrisa. - dijo Mephisto chasqueando la lengua.

El profesor dio media vuelta y empezó a hablar nuevamente:

\- Pero tienes algo de razón, hay demasiadas definiciones y nadie con cerebro está del todo seguro de cuál es la correcta. Por ahora diremos que la magia es todo, es más un concepto que algo físico, todos tienen magia independiente de si somos capaces de utilizarla conscientemente . La única razón por la que nosotros a veces la llamamos poderes demoníacos es porque somos demonios, y por decirlo de alguna manera, la magia toma forma de su recipiente y sus características son influenciadas por nuestras almas, pero incluso esto es solo sobre-simplificación.

Calmadamente Mephisto levantó su mano en dirección a unos blancos de entrenamiento . Una esfera violeta comenzó a formase en la punta de sus dedos ganando mayor claridad y tamaño por cada momento que pasaba llegando a medir alrededor de un metro al cabo de unos pocos segundos. Poco a poco el aire alrededor de Riser se tornaba pesado y respirar era cada vez más difícil, y aun sin ver el rostro de Mephisto uno podía sentir una sonrisa formándose en la cara de su maestro. Una voz que hablaba sin emitir sonido resonaba en el interior el joven Phenex. Un llamado, una advertencia, un poema, una verdad y una mentira, lo que sintió podía ser llamado todo eso y todavía más. Y para su sorpresa la voz se acalló y en su lugar solo quedó esa aglomeración de energía demoníaca.

Repentinamente la gran esfera de energía desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron 5 miniesferas del tamaño de un guisante, una en la punta de cada dedo del anciano. La presión se había disipado, pero una sensación de incomodidad tomó su lugar, como un susurro que no se dirigía a nadie. Los pequeños guisantes lentamente se desprendieron de los dedos del viejo y volaron en dirección a los objetivos. En el momento en los que guisantes hicieron contacto con ellos, cinco cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo : Uno de los blancos explotó dejando un cráter en su lugar, otro fue congelado en un mini-iceberg, del tercero solo quedaron unas cuantas cenizas, el cuarto quintuplicó su tamaño y el último se elevó en el aire como si fuese un globo.

Riser no tenía palabras para lo que acaba de ver, en mayor medida porque no estaba seguro sobre qué era lo era lo que acaba de ver.

\- Nada mal para un viejo fuera de práctica.

El poderoso tutor dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer muy satisfecho con la expresión en la cara de Riser.

\- ¿Voy a poder hacer eso? - la esperanza en su tono de voz hizo reír a Mephisto.

\- Volviendo al tema anterior, esto es solo una manera de usar magia. Podría hablarte sobre horas sobre todo lo que esto implica y viendo tu cara estoy seguro de que escucharías con ganas, pero no tengo todo el día. En resumen, cuando usamos magia no seguimos un sistema o un conjunto de normas, sino que las rompemos. Como dicen los jóvenes ´Hacemos de la realidad nuestra per- sirvienta´. Un fenómeno ocurre, pero a nosotros no nos gusta eso, por lo que decidimos que otra cosa pase en su lugar y bang, usamos magia.

\- Entonces podemos hacer cualquier cosa que queramos .- dijo Riser pensativo.

\- Teóricamente puedes dominar cualquier estilo de combate, teóricamente nuestro sistema político es eficiente, teóricamente aprender a tocar una estúpida guitarra debería ser sencillo. - su profesor parecía bastante molesto al decir esa última parte.

\- Es difícil. - concluyó.

-Si niño, es jodidamente difícilmente hacerlo bien y por alguna razón no hay ningún libro de reglas sobre como romper las leyes del universo que valga la pena, así que esto se vuelve un poco de ensayo y error. Es por eso que le damos tanta importancia a las habilidades que heredamos de nuestras familias, esas cosas están prácticamente integradas a nuestros genes y aprender a usarlas nos es tan natural como respirar. Otros demonios pueden aprender a usar fuego, pero nadie puede dominar el fuego tan exquisitamente como un Phenex.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos para comenzar?

Riser estaba saltando de la emoción, ¿y quién podía culparlo? Había escuchado a sus padres y sirvientes hablar tantas veces sobre lo maravillosas que son las habilidades de los Phenex, el clan del ave eterna. Su increíble capacidad regenerativa, su control sobre el fuego era legendario incluso en el inframundo, y la habilidad de controlar el aire, una habilidad que con la que uno literalmente puede sofocar a un ejército entero con pocos inconvenientes. Estaba harto de solo poder encender algunas llamas y recuperarse de huesos rotos, eso era muy aburrido. Seguramente esto iba a ser mucho más emocionante.

-Tomar un libro de física, otro sobre química y empezar a estudiar. Ningún alumno mío será un idiota que lanza hechizos por ahí sin tener ninguna idea sobre lo que está haciendo. Incluso si puedes encender algo de fuego, estoy seguro que no entiendes una mie… nada sobre lo que está pasando. Es mucho más fácil mejorar cuando sabes lo que estás haciendo. Después de eso, será hora de rockear.

Eso tenía mucho sentido después de todo uno debía conocer una ley antes de aprender a influir sobre la misma. Pero por más sentido que eso tuviera no dejaba ser una un tanto… muy decepcionante.

Antes de asentir una pregunta se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Qué significa _rockear_?

Mephisto suspiró profundamente y sacudió su cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Supongo que es mi deber enseñar las verdades del Rock a las nuevas generaciones.

Esta respuesta solo confundió todavía más a Riser.

* * *

**Saludos, Concerne aquí presente. Algunas aclaraciones/advertencias sobre la historia.**

**...**

**\- El protagonista, más que un Riser OOC (out of character), será prácticamente un OC en la posición de Riser. Una personalidad tan distinta al original que es más simple para todos los involucrados el pensar en él como un personaje distinto con el mismo nombre. **

**El lugar que el personaje ocupa en el mundo de DxD puede volverse interesante, permitiendo contar la historia desde una perspectiva nueva abriendo posibilidades a nuevos desarrollos y tramas que no hubiesen podido ocurrir desde la posición de Issei. Más que interés por Riser, mi interés radica en su posición en el mundo de DxD, un ****miembro de la nobleza demoníaca, prometido de Rias, etc**

**Me gustan los fénix y se pueden hacer cosas entretenidas con sus habilidades.**

**-Esto será un ligero AU y algunos personajes serán OOC en mayor o menor medida (pensando en lo que será Loki y la brigada de los héroes).**

**-Los primeros capítulos de la historia serán lentos**** y el canon no empezará hasta cerca del antes del cap.17. **

**-No harem.**

**-La clasificación M ****se deberá al alto contenido de violencia, lenguaje , chistes y referencias de carácter sexual (sigue siendo DxD). **

**-****Respecto a posibles errores gramaticales/sintácticos****: Trataré de corregirlos lo más prontamente posible. También espero mejorar con el tiempo, pero nuevamente, esto es más un deseo que una promesa.**

**Y aquí termina este primer capítulo. Ya dije todo lo que por ahora tenía que decir al inicio. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco.**


	2. Ceremonia de las lágrimas

**Capítulo II: Un día normal y otro para llorar**

* * *

Anteo se encontraba de muy buen humor esta mañana. Era sin lugar a dudas un gran día, el sol rojo brillaba allí arriba en el cielo violeta, las pequeños familiares voladores cantaban con sus simpáticas voces en el jardín y soplaba una pequeña brisa a la que él personalmente le gustaba llamar ´un beso de otoño´. Oh, y su pequeño estudiante estaba a unos pocos segundos de caer desmayado después de una corta carrera de calentamiento. Ciertamente era un precioso día.

\- NO DIJE QUE PARES, SIGUE CORRIENDO INTENTO DE LOMBRIZ ROSTIZADA.

Alentar a sus estudiantes era el deber de todo buen profesor, posición que Anteo estaba comenzando a disfrutar cada vez más. Fue toda una sorpresa el que haya podido obtener ese puesto, pero una sorpresa bien recibida, después de todo esto era mucho más entretenido que su trabajo habitual. Ser el capitán de la guardia de la casa Phenex y ser la reina de su señor Aurelio-sama no era para nada un mal trabajo (por Satán que odiaba el título de reina, pero tristemente la posición de rey pertenecía a su señor y llamarse a sí mismo reino era estúpido), principalmente porque incluía una gran paga, buena comida, ropa de calidad (amaba sus camisas de licra negra, mucho mejor que las togas que usaba en el pasado), armas gratis y gran equipo de entrenamiento. Parte de él todavía echaba de menos esos días en la isla de Irasa donde luchaba contra cualquiera que le molestara y comía cualquier cosa que pudiera cazar, era un gran vida…hasta el hijo de puta de Heracles apareció y lo arruinó todo.

No es como si se arrepintiera de haber reencarnado en un demonio y de haberse convertido en un guardia del inframundo, es solo que a veces era difícil no echar de menos su vida como un gigante libre que podía luchar cuando quisiera.

Es por eso que no tuvo ninguna objeción cuando Mephisto-sama apareció un día, hace ya un año, arrastrando al tercer varón Phenex mientras le decía que se asegurara de entrenar al niño para que su cuerpo pueda soportar su poder demoníaco… bueno, a decir verdad las palabras que el viejo demonio usó fueron algo más en las líneas de:

´Asegúrate de poner algo de músculos y huevos en este remedo de pingüino´.

Anteo no había tenido un estudiante desde que entrenó a un joven Ruval hace unas décadas atrás. Esto no fue por falta de interés en su parte, sino por el hecho de que nadie quien no tuviese la capacidad regenerativa de los Phenex podía sobrevivir a su régimen de entrenamiento por más de unos días. Aurelio-sama le había prohibido intentar trabajar a los nuevos reclutas después de verse obligados a utilizar lágrimas de fénix en esos pobres soldados por vigésima vez. Él había querido entrenar al joven Revido, pero su rey se lo negó argumentando que ese niño no tenía ningún talento para el combate y que estaría mejor aprovechando su tiempo para estudiar. Por eso fue una agradable sorpresa el poder jugar con Riser a pesar de lo joven que era, incluso Ruval ya había pasado por la pubertad cuando comenzó su entrenar con él.

\- Siento a mis músculos desgarrarse por cada paso que doy.

\- Si terminaste de correr comienza con tus abdominales y después sigue con flexiones de brazos. Recuerda, 20 series de 100 para la primera, y 10 de 50 para la segunda.

Y hablando de Riser. Anteo no tenía ninguna fuerte opinión sobre el tercero de los niños Phenex. Durante el primer mes de entrenamiento resultaba obvio que el niño no disfrutaba el ejercicio físico, pero cuando Anteo le ordenaba dar diez vueltas, el pingüino intentaba dar 11 mientras se quejaba. Sin embargo, después de pasar un año bajo las alas del gigante de oscuros cabellos… seguía quejándose mucho, pero al menos no había perdido su intensidad.

Personalmente él prefería a su hermano Ruval quien era mucho más amistoso. El mayor de los a niños fénix había heredado el pelo rubio anaranjado y los ojos rojizos de su padre, y también su habilidad para llevarse bien con cualquiera. El chico podía hacer amigos en cualquier sitio que visitara. Riser, para terror de Anteo, se parecía físicamente mucho más a su madre, y si bien no era un amargado, nunca se convertiría en el alma de la fiesta.

_¨Tal vez debería dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme en cosas que si importan… pollo para cenar suena bien ¿Debería asarlo o hervirlo? ¨_

\- Oh, veo que terminaste, ¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO? YA SABES QUE HACER.

El gigante estaba seguro de haber escuchado unos cuantos insultos mientras veía a Riser pararse en un pequeño círculo en medio del campo de entrenamiento. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Anteo se dirigió a realizar su ejercicio favorito.

El gigante de más de 2 metros de altura medía casi el doble que el polluelo de fénix, a pesar de encontrarse en su forma encogida, pero el niño se mostraba indiferente de la diferencia de tamaño la única emoción que podía ser vista en su rostro era enojo y tal vez un poco de exasperación. La joven victim…estudiante adoptó una guardia típica de boxeo, repartiendo su peso entre sus dos piernas.

-Puedes comenzar - dijo Anteo manteniendo una postura relajada sin ninguna guardia.

Riser no se hizo esperar. Inmediatamente saltó hacia el gigante golpeándolo con un gancho en su sien seguido de una patada a la barbilla.

*Crack*

Anteo pudo escuchar la tibia del chico romperse al chocar contra su mandíbula. Pero al momento en que su pierna tocó el suelo, estaba perfectamente sana salvo unos cuantos moretones.

-¿Qué esperas? Cont…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los nudillos de Riser golpeando su nariz. Una ráfaga de puños, patadas, codos y rodillas golpearon el rostro del gran hombre sin detenerse.

*Crack* *ClocK*

*Click* *Crack* *Crack*

El sonido de huesos romperse y dislocarse llenó el oído de los combatientes, sonido al que ambos ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados. Una de las ventajas de ser un gigante era que tu cuerpo era naturalmente más solido que un piedra y sumando el hecho de que él era considerado como poderoso incluso para los estándares de su gente, vamos a decir que era bastante resistente.

*PLOM*

La ráfaga de golpes fue interrumpida por un solo puño del coloso a la cara de Riser, quien fue arrojado varios metros atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

\- Felicitaciones por mantenerte consiente.

Dijo el gigante mientras Riser se levantaba del suelo. Su nariz, completamente destruida, se estaba reparando a una velocidad impresionante quedando prácticamente como nueva, si bien un poco hinchada.

Una corriente de aire soplar en su dirección y vio los brazos del joven Phenex cubrirse en una delgada capa de llamas. Lo siguiente que vio fue al niño golpeándolo fuertemente en su estómago.

-Arghh…- fue el sonido que se escapó del coloso.

En vez de seguir el asalto, el joven fénix intentó volver a tomar distancia, solo para ser recibido con una patada en su costado que consiguió partirle las costillas por la fuerza del impacto.

*Cough* *Cough*

El niño empezó a toser sangre antes de derrumbarse en el suelo.

Este era usualmente el punto en que sus peleas llegaban a su fin por lo que el gigante se sentó en el suelo a esperar a que el muchacho se levantara.

Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que Riser despegara su rostro de la tierra.

-¿Cuáles fueron tus errores?- preguntó el gigante.

Esta era una rutina diaria para ambos. Anteo noqueaba al chico y cuando este despertaba debía reflexionar sobre el enfrentamiento.

\- Bajé mi guardia mientras te golpeaba, no me defendí correctamente. – repitió el niño con exasperación.

El gran hombre emitió una carcajada al escuchar ese tono. Ese era un error que el muchacho cometía todo el tiempo, bajar sus defensas cuando se encontraba a la ofensiva. Poco a poco Anteo se aseguraba de implantarle la costumbre de siempre mantener su guardia en alto a base de golpes, después de todo el dolor era sin dudas el mejor maestro.

\- ¿Y…?

\- No estoy seguro - Admitió Riser con cierta vergüenza.

\- Después de golpearme en el estómago retrocediste, eso abrió una ventana que me permitió contraatacar con una patada.

\- Pero me hubieses golpeado de todas formas si me quedaba cerca de ti.

\- Jajaja, sin lugar a dudas. Pero al menos hubieras mantenido la iniciativa. Recuerda que los gigantes tenemos un cuerpo sólido y ustedes los Phenex pueden recuperarse de sus heridas, así que no deberías asustarte de avanzar.

-Pero ir a lo kamikaze es estúpido.

-No se trata de ser un kamikaze - corrigió el gigante - se trata de mantener la iniciativa y tomar al toro por los cuernos. Siempre debes ir hacia adelante, solo hacia adelante. Es cierto que puedes perder o morir si avanzas, pero si retrocedes siempre mueres. Sin iniciativa mueres, si tienes la iniciativa siempre tienes una chance de ganar. ¡Adelante, siempre adelante! – exclamó el orgulloso coloso.

\- Eso no suena como algo que Ruval o la mayoría de los demonios harían.

\- Eso es cierto –concedió el gigante – pero es lo que un gigante o un cabezadura haría, y tú eres mucho más cabezón que tu hermano.

¨_Ya se, creo que hoy comeré carne de búfalo. Ahora la pregunta es si debería asarlo o tener un estofado¨_

-No soy un cabezón. - lloró el cabezón.

-Niño, me golpeas a pesar de que te rompes los huesos siempre que lo haces, lo cual significa que eres un orgulloso gigante o un cabezadura.

-Aaaargh, ya verás, cuando peleemos usando magia, te rostizaré vivo.

-Cuéntame eso el día en que dures más de dos golpe. - se burló Anteo - Ahora si ya descansaste lo suficiente, PÁRATE Y CONTINUA CON EL RESTO DE TU EJERCICIO FÍSICO, TÚ, INSIGNIFICANTE REMEDO DE PÁJARO DODO.

_¨Definitivamente la asaré, estoy de humor para eso. Después de esto iré a las cocinas¨_

Esta clase de conversaciones ya eran parte de la rutina diaria de Anteo. No era para nada una mala rutina; despertar, comer, entrenar, comer, hacer sus guardias, comer y tener sexo con alguna linda diablilla si tenía ganas. El gigante de pelos negros en verdad disfrutaba estos días. Ojala que el niño creciese rápido para poder darle un desafío, pero no había ningún apuro para eso, el mero hecho de tener un compañero de entrenamiento era una sensación bonita.

-GOLPEA MÁS FUERTE DEBILUCHO.

En verdad era una agradable mañana.

* * *

Un Riser de ocho años sentía dolor desde cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo, y habría jurado que podía sentir dolor de partes que ni siquiera eran suyas. Incluso después de un año no sentía que su cuerpo estuviese soportando mejor el entrenamiento, estaba en mejor estado que antes, pero no lo suficiente como para no sufrir después de una de esas sesiones de ejercicio.

Entrenar con Anteo era una tortura en la mayoría de los sentidos que tenía la palabra, pero no podía quejarse…literalmente no podía quejarse. No es que hubiese problema con quejarse cuando estaba a solas con el colosal capitán, a quien poco le importaba que lo hiciera, el problema era si Mephisto llegaba a escucharlo. El joven fénix había hecho un trato con el viejo demonio hace cosa de un año. Este acuerdo surgió a raíz de las insistencias de Riser para que Mephisto le enseñase algún hechizo impresionante y súper poderoso, a lo que el viejo respondía:

´Como si un niñato como tu pudiera siquiera soportar la presión del más débil de mis hechizos.

Después de varias semanas de molestar al anciano maestro, este finalmente le ofreció un acuerdo con una sonrisa:

´Hagamos esto, si puedes resistir entrenar con alguna persona de mi elección sin largarte a llorar, te enseñaré algo divertido´

Lo que pasó a continuación fue que Mephisto ató a Riser con un hechizo de cadenas mágicas y lo lanzó hacia el capitán de la guardia.

A estas alturas el tercer varón de los Phenex ya no estaba tan interesado en aprender un súper hechizo, pero quejarse en frente del viejo y dejar de entrenar con el gigante sería lo mismo que darle a Mephisto la razón. Y antes muerto que concederle cualquier clase de victoria a su decrepito maestro.

Después de un merecido baño con agua caliente y haber comido una gran cantidad de comida, Riser se dirigió a la biblioteca. William le había prometido explicarle que hacer y qué no hacer durante una sesión de tortura. La mayoría de personas se hubiesen alejado de cualquier personaje que tuviera tales conocimientos, pero la mayoría de personas no eran hijos de su madre. Todos los miembros del nobiliario de su madre tenían esa de clase de talentos y Riser ya se había acostumbrado. Además, William siempre le preparaba galletas de limón acompañadas de té con leche. Siempre era agradable hablar con William.

Pero mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca fue envestido por la espalda. La culpable era una criatura caótica, repleta de energía y vestida en telas celestes. Los ojos de la criatura, azules como los suyos, lo miraban con detenimiento, atentos a cuál sería su siguiente acción. Era demasiado tarde para escapar. Tal vez podría distraerla lo suficiente para…

-Riser, Riser, vamos a jugar a algo.

Su pequeña hermana, Ravel, estaba saltando de la emoción en frente a suyo.

-Lo siento Ravel, pero tengo planes.

-Oh hermanito querido, mi pajarito tecnicolor, camarada en sangre, orgullo de los Phenex, mi aprendiz en las artes amatorias. - habló Revido quien estaba siguiendo a su hermana.- estoy seguro de que te enseñé que un caballero siempre tiene tiempo para una dama, incluso cuando no lo tiene.

\- Primero, es Ravel, tan tierna como sea, estoy seguro de que todavía no es una dama.

\- Soy una dama, soy una dama. – Se quejó la no-dama.

\- Segundo, me dirigía a hablar con William.

Revido lo miró con un aire pensativo. A sus 18 años ya media casi 1,8 metros de altura. El color de su pelo junto al traje rojo que tanto amaba usar ayudaba a que cada día se pareciese más a su padre, desde su postura hasta su aire casi intimidatorio.

_¨Intimidatorio si no se tratase de Revido¨ _

-Mi tonto hermano menor, a pesar que puedo entender que encuentres interesante las _disciplinas _de las que nuestro amigo William está tan orgulloso, creo que sería mejor hacer un favor a Ravel y jugar con ella ¿No te parece?

Revido seguía igual que antes. Con una sonrisa en el rostro siempre molestaba a Riser diciéndole que juegue con él o tratando de enseñarle las reglas para ser un _caballero._ El joven varón no estaba seguro de cómo hacia Revido para encontrarlo entre medio de sus lecciones y entrenamientos, después de todo la mansión era gigantesca y estaba seguro que el su hermano también tenía que estar ocupado ahora que se había empezado a trabajar en la compañía de comunicación de la que su madre era dueña.

\- No me dejas otra elección, Ravel, ataca.

\- Riser onii-san, por favor juega un rato conmigo - Suplicó la pequeña niña de 4 años con los mejores ojos de cachorrito de los que era capaz, esos grandes ojos azulados temblaban de manera adorable.

Riser suspiró derrotado. No había forma en que pudiese ganar contra aquella mirada de su hermanita.

\- No deberías haberle enseñado a hacer eso. - Revido se encogió de hombros ante la acusación.

\- En mi defensa, fue nuestra madre la que le enseñó la técnica.

\- Vamos al patio, no mejor tócame algo de música, vamos a tu habitación y toca algo bonito.

Habiendo aceptado su destino, Riser simplemente asintió y los acompañó a su cuarto. Una vez allí sacó una guitarra roja de su estuche comenzó a tocar.

…

_Hace dos años_

_ Riser estaba sentado en la biblioteca esperando a su muy anciano maestro. Fue sorpresivo ver a Mephisto silbando una melodía como si estuviera de muy buen humor. Si ese era el caso, aprovecharía para pedirle que le enseñara a teletransportarse como sus hermanos._

_Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir una palabra, el profesor de grises cabellos colocó un estuche de cuero negro en la mesa frente a él._

_-Ábrelo- ordenó el viejo sonriendo, cosa que resultaba rara de ver._

_ El joven Phenex hizo como su maestro pedía y sacó del estuche un objeto rojo alargado, hecho de plástico y metal, en un lado del objeto se extendían unas seis cuerdas. El objeto no sorprendió tanto a Riser como cabría de esperar, tras haber sido sometido a tantas lecciones para inculcar el espíritu del **rock and roll** en su persona y de teoría musical, no le llamaba la atención que el anciano trajese una guitarra eléctrica. Pero todavía había una cosa que no entendía. _

_-No hay ningún cable o amplificador aquí dentro - después de haber sido forzado a ver tantos vídeos de conciertos y humanos tocando, era obvio que notaria que faltaban estas cosas._

_\- Estúpido mocoso, soy el gran Mephisto Pheles, uno de los más grandes inventores que el mundo haya conocido y tu guía espiritual en el eterno recorrido que es la música._

_\- ¿No necesita electricidad o algo como eso? –tras meses de insultos del viejo, el niño de 6 años había empezado a desarrollar una inmunidad frente a ellos._

_El anciano lo fulminado con su mirada. Sus ojos negros podían helar la sangre de cualquiera._

_\- En respuesta a tu idiotica pregunta, esta es una guitarra diseñada por mí. En vez de utilizar electricidad se alimenta de poder demoníaco, y obviamente que no necesitaras de un amplificador, solamente debes controlar cuanta energía influyes dentro del maravilloso instrumento._

_Mephisto acarició suavemente su creación mientras la miraba con ojos que solo había visto en su madre cuando estaba con él o con Ravel._

_-Ya he buscado algunas guías en YouTube, comenzaremos trabajando tu postura, algunos ejercicios simples, y si aprendes rápido, una que otra canción infantil._

_No podía entender por qué su maestro de magia estaba tan obsesionado con que aprendiera sobre música y cultura humana. En estos momentos estaba seguro de saber más sobre Jimmy Hendrix que sobre la historia de la gran casa Phenex._

_\- Deberíamos estar aprendiendo sobre magia._

_\- Lo que deberías hacer es hacer como digo._

_\- Pero me dijiste que pensara sobre tus órdenes y decida si son tontas o no- se quejó Riser en un tono más berrinchudo de lo hubiese querido._

_\- Bueno…decide esto, aceptar que te muestre un sentimiento único y una verdad más antigua y poderosa que la magia a través de la música, o buscar otro profesor._

_ No había nada más que discutir. Incluso cuando su profesor fuera más caprichoso que él, seguía siendo Mephisto Pheles, el más grande usuario de magia solo detrás de Ajuka Beelzebub quien había sido su estudiante. Si perdiera la oportunidad de aprender de tan famoso demonio, sería muchísimo más difícil alcanzar el poder de un satán, cuyos poderes superan incluso los de su padre y su hermano Ruval._

_\- ¿Puedo aprender a tocar algo de Pink Floyd? _

_\- Mira eso, al menos tienes buen gusto.- dijo su profesor recobrando su buen humor. _

…

Cuando había terminado de tocar su público lo recibió con unos estruendosos aplausos. Ravel incluso se había empezado a saltar. Riser no pudo evitar sonreír en dirección a su hermana pequeña, su entusiasmo era genuinamente contagioso. De seguro él era mucho más calmado cuando tenía 4 años. Por amor a Satán, esperaba que ese haya sido el caso, porque si no, se sentiría muy avergonzado de sí mismo.

\- Otra, toca otra más - pidió una pequeña criatura mientras aplaudía.

-No me se muchas canciones todavía, y hay pocas que me siento verdaderamente tocando. - trató de excusarse Riser – Las que acabo de tocar son _Money_ y _Wish you where here_.

-Bueno hermanito, esto será un éxito con las chicas, después le pediré a alguna de mis aman...amigas que te presenten a sus hermanas pequeñas.

Un ruido se escuchó en la entrada de la habitación, lo cual era extraño ya que los sirvientes sabían muy bien cómo hacer su trabajo de forma silenciosa haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y pudo ver a su padre ingresar a la habitación.

\- Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.

\- Papiiiiii- su padre sonrió cuando Ravel fue corriendo a abrazarlo- Riser estaba tocando ese instrumento humano, creo que se llamaba gitala.

\- Ya veo. - respondió con un tono neutral antes de girar su cabeza en dirección a Riser- ¿Qué tal va tu entrenamiento?

\- Estoy entrando mi resistencia, técnicas físicas y mentalidad de combate con Anteo quien me recomendó empezar a usar ropa de licra resistente al calor. Mephisto por el otro…

\- Mephisto-sama – corrigió su padre.

\- Mephisto-sama está haciéndome practicar el controlar la temperatura de mis flamas, alejarlas de mi cuerpo y a cambiar la densidad del aire.

Su padre asintió la cabeza y parecía bastante conforme con el reporte de de su hijo.

-Excelente, como esperaría de mi hijo - una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro – Recuerda que en el inframundo el poder es lo principal. Espero grandes cosas de ti, Riser, mi pequeño fénix.

-Mi estimadísimo Padre, sangre de mi sangre a quien debo la vida, recuerda que Riser no puede participar en los _Rating Games _hasta que cumpla mínimamente 14 años, no hay necesidad de preocuparse en este momento. Por otro lado ¿Te gustaría quedarte a escuchar algunas canciones? Personalmente estoy tentado a convertirme en el futuro manager de mi hermanito.

Dijo Revido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él siempre sonreía y le jugaba bromas. Riser no quería saber nada de tocar en televisión para todo el inframundo, ya era demasiado que tocara en frente de su familia y de Mephisto.

\- No tengo tiempo por el momento, pero lo tendré en cuenta en cuando me haya desocupado. Ravel, mi niña, mamá te llama, ve con ella a la sala de estar.- Respondió su padre mientras salía de la habitación.

\- Ya voy, ya voy, adiós Riser Onii-san, Revido Onii-san. – dijo su hermanita mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta la voz de su padre dijo una última cosa.

-P or cierto, dentro de 3 días será la primera ceremonia de Riser. Estén preparados.

\- Como digas mi noble progenitor. – Fue la respuesta que Revido dio en nombre de los dos hermanos que quedaban en la habitación.

Riser no esperaba pudiera participar de la ceremonia siendo tan joven. La gran ceremonia de la pena, el lugar donde finalmente producirá sus primeras lágrimas de fénix, la milagrosa medicina que puede sanar prácticamente cualquier herida de forma instantánea. El líquido que permitía compartir las maravillas de la regeneración de los Phenex con otros demonios y en gran parte la razón por la que su familia, a pesar de tener el rango de Marques, era usualmente considerada la más adinerada de las 72 casas nobles. Era un honor para él poder demostrar su valor en tan importante ceremonia. Todo el esfuerzo que había comenzaba a ser reconocido.

-Hey Riser, respóndeme una cosa - las palabras de Revido lo sacaron de sus pensamientos - ¿Te gusta tocar la guitarra?

Por unos momentos el joven varón no sabía que decir. En verdad no esperaba esa pregunta. Nunca había pensado demasiado sobre las lecciones de Mephisto sobre música, siempre las había visto como una molesta condición para que el anciano accediera a enseñarle a usar magia. Pero cuando pensaba en los discos que el anciano le daba, o en tener una guitarra entre sus dedos. No podía decir que era molesto.

Era una sensación rara, principalmente porque no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. El viejo le había taladrado la cabeza con la historia del rock, jazz, etc, y le pasaba un millar de discos para escuchar, pero nunca le había preguntado si en verdad había escuchado lo que le entregaba. Prácticamente lo había amenazado para que estudiara cómo tocar aquel condenado instrumento, pero después de unas semanas no había vuelto a tocar el tema.

Fue él quien comenzó a escuchar los discos por su cuenta, fue él quien continúo practicando con la guitarra que Mephisto le había entregado. Estaba haciendo algo que no servía para nada, algo que no ayudaría a su familia a ganar prestigio, algo que no lo haría más fuerte de ninguna forma. Estaba contactando con algo creado por humanos, algo que sin dudas muchos demonios mirarían con desaprobación, algo a lo que su padre simplemente mostraría indiferencia.

Estaba haciendo algo sin motivo, algo que no tenía sentido.

…

…

-Sí…creo que sí me gusta hacerlo.

Los ojos de su hermano le recordaban a los de su padre. Eran del mismo rojo anaranjado, pero si los de su padre se sentían como llamas llenas de vida que saltaban de aquí para allá, las de Revido eran más calmas, un bermellón que uno no utilizaría para prender un fuego, sino para calentar una comida fría hasta llevarla a una temperatura ideal para comer.

Esos ojos le miraron con un toque de júbilo en ellos.

-Si algún día quisieras volver a tocar algo, apreciaría mucho que nos dejaras a Ravel, madre y a mí escucharte.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Y en la habitación quedó Riser por sí solo, pensando en la ceremonia de la que pronto sería parte.

* * *

Estaban en la habitación donde tendría lugar la ceremonia. Las puestas están cerradas asegurando que nadie salvo miembros de la Phenex verían lo que allí acontecía. Dentro de la habitación había 7 personas en total. Riser estaba allí con sus padres, sus hermanos, incluyendo a Ruval, y la esposa de este último.

Los círculos cuidadosamente tallados en suelo de mármol estaban listos. Las antorchas iluminaban la habitación, y las llenaban de un suave aroma que el joven no podía identificar, o siquiera clasificar.

Todo estaba listo para comenzar. Su padre fue el primero en pararse en medio del círculo sosteniendo una copa repleta de agua en su mano. No era la primera vez que veía la ceremonia, pero esta sería la primera vez que tomase parte de ella por lo que estaba prestando muchas más atención que de costumbre.

Una corriente de aire cálido nacía de su padre quien prontamente se cubrió en mantos de fuego que parecían bailar al mismo ritmo que las antorchan que rodeaban el círculo. En medio de una danza que solo podía ser descrita como viva, apareció una canción. No, era mucho más correcta describir a aquel sonido como lo que era, un llanto. Un sonido nacido del dolor, la pena, la tristeza y muchas otras emociones que era incapaz de nombrar, pero que lo llamaban como si quisieran que él también las sintiese.

Lágrimas que goteaban del rostro de su padre cayeron en la copa. Un raro fenómeno con el que Riser ya estaba familiarizado ocurrió, el agua dentro de la copa pareció encenderse fuego mientras brillaban todos los colores que una llama podía llegar a tener.

Cuando el llanto acabó, también lo hizo la ceremonia. El agua de la copa había cambiado, su apariencia y transparencia seguían igual, pero ahora una forma de energía muy distinta a la demoníaca o a la utilizada por cualquier otra especie emanaba del líquido.

Cuando su padre camino fuera del círculo, fue el turno de Ruval quien ejecutó la ceremonia de igual manera, y después le siguió Revido.

Finalmente era su turno, no admitiría que sentía nervios, pero quizás otros lo notaron porque antes de que ingresara al círculo su padre tomó su hombro y susurró a su tercer varón:

-La razón por la no dejamos a nuestros miembros no formar parte de la ceremonia, no es porque no puedan hacerlo, sino porque no entenderían lo que significa la ceremonia. Como ya te he explicado varias veces, tenemos que vaciar nuestras emociones cuando lloramos. Lagrimas que nacen del egoísmo de nuestro propio corazón no pueden curar a otras personas. En esta ceremonia lloramos en lugar del mundo, lloramos las lágrimas que no mundo es incapaz de producir. No lloramos porque sintamos algo, lloramos para que el mundo pueda también llorar. Ahora ve mi pequeño fénix.

Tomando una copa se paró en medio del círculo y siguió lo mismos pasos que el resto de su familia. Las antorchaban bailaban al ritmo de sus llamas. El joven vacío su cabeza de emociones, no debía sentir nada mientras lloraba. Llorar sin ninguna razón, lágrimas vacías que en verdad no le pertenecían. Llorar un sinsentido.

Su llanto llovió sobre la copa y al igual que como pasó con el resto de su familia, esta pareció prenderse fuego de todos los colores.

La ceremonia había terminado, pero cuando se fijó en el contenido de la copa, sintió miedo. Seguía siendo agua común y corriente.

-¿Queeé pasó? ¿Hice algo mal? – preguntó aterrado a su familia quienes lo miraban con confusión.

-No, no hiciste nada mal. Si lo hubieras hecho la copa no hubieses brillado como lo hizo. Hazlo de nuevo, tal vez el problema sea la copa - ordenó su padre.

Y así lo hizo. Riser volvió a ejecutar la ceremonia, todo transcurrió de manera correcta, pero el resulto fue el mismo.

-¿No estoy vaciando mi cabeza de emociones? ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO MAL?

\- No hay nada malo en tu forma de hacer la ceremonia, inténtalo de nuevo.

Y volvió a hacerlo. Y después otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra…

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Riser con lágrimas en su rostro, lágrimas que no eran arte de la ceremonia.

Su familia lo miraba, insegura de lo que estaba pasando. Parecía que Ravel había querido decir algo, pero su madre tapó su boca antes de que hablara. Los miró a los ojos uno por uno, pero nadie respondió. Esto no podía ser posible, él era un genio, incluso Mephisto lo admitía a regañadientes. ¿Por qué sus lágrimas no hacían lo que debían hacer?. Él había hecho todo de manera correcto, que la copa se prendiera fuego era prueba de ello. No podía ser, él era el orgullo de los Phenex, ¿Por qué tenía que fallar ahora, porque ahora y no antes?

Ruval fue el primero en hablar.

\- Bueno hermano pequeño, parece que vas a tener que conformarte con ser el más talentoso en nuestra familia.- Dijo en un tono juguetón intentando de animar un poco el ambiente - Pero ni te creas que te daré mi puesto en el top 10 de los _Ranting Games, _tendrás que arrancarme eso de mi frío y helado cadáver.

¿Por qué Ruval había dicho algo como eso?

\- Querido no seas tan inmaduro - reprendió afectuosamente su cuñada - no ves que estás dando un pobre ejemplo a tus hermanos.

\- No entiendo que pasa pero Riser Onii-san sigue siendo el mejor.- Afirmó Ravel con la convicción de la que solo los niños son capaces de mostrar.

No, esto no era correcto.

\- No te preocupes mi pajarito tecnicolor. Estoy segura que simplemente hay un problema con las antorchas. Esas cosas no están hechas para soportar tantas ceremonias de forma sucesiva. –dijo su madre mientras lo cubría en un abrazo.

Era la primera vez que fallaba. No la primera que hacía algo mal, sino la primera que vez que en verdad fallaba. No entendía porque falló. No creía poder hacerlo de manera diferente y tener éxito. A pesar de que le decían, él sabía que no había ningún problema con el equipamiento. Simplemente falló y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

\- Bueno sangre de mi sangre, hermano varón favorito, mi famoso aprendiz en las artes amorosas, no te preocupes por una tontería como esta, la familia tiene lágrimas de sobra, no necesitamos a otro llorón como Ruval o como padre.

No era justo. ¿Por qué le decían que no había ningún problema?

Si había un problema. Él había hecho algo mal. ¿Por qué estaban actuando de forma tan amable?

Su padre acarició su cabeza.

\- Tus hermanos tienes razón, esto es demasiado insignificante como para que pueda importarle a alguien. Lo importante es que continúes con tu entrenamiento, después de todo lo único que importa para volverse un satán es ser fuerte.

No debían estar diciendo cosas como esta. La ceremonia era parte fundamental de la casa Phenex. No debían ser tan comprensivos después de un fracaso, no era justo. Deberían estarle diciendo que lo hiciese mejor. ¿Acaso no creían que pudiera hacerlo?.

\- Por cierto ¿Qué deberíamos cenar esta noche? – fue la pregunta de su madre.

\- POLLO, comamos pollo y papas fritas.

\- Mi hermosa, dulce, tierna hermanita, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que el canibalismo está mal?

\- Revido, deja de comparar el emblema de nuestra familia con un ave tan vulgar. - dijo fue padre tratando de no reír.

No era justo, no era correcto.

-Hermano menor ¿Qué te parece si más tarde vemos algunos vídeos de los top 10 en _Rating Games_? Como parte del top 10, tengo acceso a material inédito que no pasan por televisión.

Cuando alguien hace algo bien debe ser felicitado, cuando alguien hace algo mal debe ser corregido para que pueda hacerla la próxima vez. No era justo que su familia fuese buena cuando él se había fallado, como si ya no creyeran que fuera a lograrlo. El mundo no tendría sentido de esa forma.

* * *

**.**

**Siguiente capítulo: Conociendo a los Gremory.**

**Notas del autor:**

**Por Satán que no tengo idea de cómo traducir algunas palabras.**

**Pensemos en la que el mayor dolor de cabeza me da, ¨**_**Peerage**_**¨ cuya más exacta traducción sería pares. Varios deciden **_**traducir ¨members of his peerage¨**_** como ¨**_**miembros de su nobleza¨**_**. Lo cual es probablemente mejor traducción que la que elegí , pero es un tanto más confusa ya que también tenemos a las nobles familias de los 72 pilares ****que son parte de la nobleza del inframundo****.**

**Para poder evitar esto, elegí simplemente traducirlo como nobiliario. (Sé que es un adjetivo, pero suena bien, así que hagamos de cuenta que funciona como un sustantivo)**

**En cuanto a otras expresiones en ingles…se quedarán en inglés. Este será el caso para **_**Rating Games, Evil pieces**_**, etc. Ya estamos acostumbrados a leerlas en inglés y no se me ocurre ninguna traducción decente para tales términos.**

**Anteo: un gigante de la mitología griega y quien guarda el noveno circulo del infierno en la Divina Comedia. Muerto a manos de Heracles. **


	3. Conociendo a los Gremory

**Capitulo III: Conociendo a los Gremory**

**...**

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde el fatídico suceso que término siendo la ceremonia de la pena. Muy a pesar de Riser nada nuevo había ocurrido, su entrenamiento con Anteo siguió siendo el mismo que siempre, al igual que sus lecciones de etiqueta, y las que tenía con Mephisto. Era como si nada hubiese tenido lugar aquel día. Tampoco ayudaba que nadie hablara del tema y él no tenía el valor suficiente para traerlo a una conversación. Podía entender que su familia solo intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor, pero le seguía pareciendo injusto que nadie le dijese nada por su fallo, su primer fallo. Se suponía que él debería ser el orgullo de los Phenex, el genio impecable que estaría en la cima del mundo, aquel que era talentoso para la magia, para el combate y en gran parte de sus estudios. No tenía sentido que simplemente aceptaran que era incapaz de hacer algo que todos aquellos quienes compartieran su linaje deberían poder hacer. No era….

***Bum***

Un golpe en la mesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Bueno hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia. - dijo su profesor de magia con una cara que gritaba que lo dejaran en paz - Al principio era incluso un poco gracioso, ahora es tan solo exasperante.

En ese momento Riser notó que no había estado prestando atención a la lección de su maestro. En realidad casi no había estado prestando atención a nada últimamente, su mente aun desvariaba un poco. No era justo el resto que el empezara a ignorar su entorno incluso si aún estaba un poco deprimido. Pero a pesar de saber esto, seguía resultando difícil no pensar en su fal..*Bum*

\- Auch.

Un golpe en su cabeza interrumpió que cualquier pensamiento se pudiera llegar a formarse allí.

-Te dije que pares, por el amor de Satán, soy demasiado viejo para soportar las emosincracias de la juventud.

-Hey, no me digas emooauch - otro golpe en la cabeza cortó sus palabras.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como un jodido emo, no me importa que tan emocional te sientas, si sigues así no quiero ni pensar en la mierda que voy a tener que ver cuando pases por la pubertad y estés más hormonal que nunca.

-No soy emo. - se defendió Riser mientras acariciaba suavemente su adolorida cabeza.

Mephisto se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos llenos de sorpresa, como si alguien le hubiese revelado en aquel mismo instante los secretos del universo.

\- Oh discúlpame ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar que un pobrecito y berrinchudo niño se siente muy, pero muy mal después de haber descubierto que no era Sr. Perfecto?

El rostro de Riser se enrojeció como un tomate al oír estas palabras. No era que él se haya creído perfecto, es solo que fallar significaba decepcionar a los demás, no tenía sentido para alguien de sus talentos haber sido incapaz de hacer algo tan simple. Por eso estaba sintiendo un poco culpable. El sarcasmo en el tono de su maestro era totalmente innecesario.

\- No estoy tirando un berrinche.

\- Entonces debes de ser el mejor actor del inframundo, porque podría haber jurado que eso era lo estabas haciendo.

\- ¿Qué puedes saber tú? Soy el tercer hijo de la noble casa Phenex, es mi deber mostrar al mundo nuestra grandeza. Fallar es manchar la reputación de loAUCH.

\- Hablas demasiado. - el barbas grises chasqueó la lengua.

\- DEJA DE GOLPEARME - independientemente de su habilidad regenerativa, los golpes de Mephisto aun dolían bastante.

-De acuerdo, no te golpearé - dijo el anciano con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona.

Riser desconfiaba de esa sonrisa, experiencias previas le habían enseñado que toda acción que ocurriera luego de ver ese rostro en su profesor terminaba en alguna forma de dolor para su persona. Peor aún, no había forma de que el viejo se rindiera tan fácilmente, aquel anciano era más testarudo que un cabra y probablemente el demonio más testarudo en todo el inframundo. Sus miedos parecieron volverse realidad cuando Mephisto junto sus manos de la misma forma en que los religiosos lo hacen.

\- Alabado sea Dios.

Inmediatamente Riser se derrumbó en el suelo con una terrible migraña. Se sentía como si alguien estuviese golpeándolo repetidamente en la cabeza con un pesado martillo.

-Como prometí, no te golpee.- dijo Mephisto mientras se masajeaba las sienes - No entiendo porque los exorcistas no usan este truco para cazarnos, es estúpidamente efectivo.

\- ¿Qué mierda fue eso? - preguntó Riser levantándose lentamente del suelo aun sintiendo adolorido.

El profesor de barbas blancas ignoró la voz de su estudiante y continúo.

\- Volviendo al tema anterior. A NADIE LE IMPORTA, no eres el centro del mundo, solo eres un jodido niñato más.

\- Pero…

\- Te callas, estoy seguro que absolutamente nadie te recriminó siquiera una vez lo que pasó en tu tan sobrevalorada ceremonia familiar.

\- Ellos solo trataron de hacerme sentir mejor.

\- Oh sí, eso es seguro y probablemente tampoco les importó, por amor a Lucifer, eres tan mimado que esa vez que accidentalmente incineraste la sala de estar lo único por lo que se preocuparon era acerca de que si te lastimaste o algo.

Eso último se sintió como un golpe bajo para Raiser, después de todo Mephisto había sido tan culpable del accidente como él, sino más. Y no había forma en que en verdad sea mimado. Simplemente pasaba que su familia lo amaba y a cambio él mostraba con su genio que ese amor estaba bien puesto, eso no era ser mimado.

\- Es por eso mismo que debería hacer las cosas bien, no decepcionar…

\- Alabado sea Dios.

Riser cayó nuevamente al suelo a causa del inmenso dolor que inundaba su cabeza. Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos antes de que reuniera las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse del suelo.

\- DEJA DE HACER ESO. - gritó a su maestro mientras ambos masajeaban sus adoloridas cabezas.

\- No me hagas repetirme porque sabes que odio hacerlo, no eres tan importante y a nadie le importa que no seas la perfección dada forma.

\- ¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?

\- Porque soy tu maestro y no pienso dejar que mi estudiante comience a escuchar_ My chemical romance_ en una habitación a oscuras.- explicó con un tono serio- Soy demasiado viejo como para tratar con jóvenes deprimidos.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? – preguntó sintiéndose un poco molesto.

\- ¿Cómo mierda se supone que sepa eso?

Por supuesto que no le respondería. Era típico que el anciano no le diera una respuesta clara, y solo le diera órdenes claras cuando le convenía. ¨Que le jodan, que le jodan a la ceremonia, que le jodan a todo. Soy un jodido genio, un futuro satán, ¿Quién necesita una estúpidas lagrimas?, lo único que necesito es ser más fuerte que nadie.¨

-Hey, Mephisto – dijo Riser con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Alabado sea Dios.

Riser jamás admitiría haber sido incapaz de apreciar el dolor de cabeza de su maestro debido a estar sufriendo de su propia intensa migraña.

.

* * *

Castillo Gremory, zona este del inframundo:

En una habitación iluminada por hermosos candelabros de un cristal más puro que una promesa sincera de amor, se encontraban cinco figuras elegantemente vestidas sentadas alrededor de una mesa de roble pulida, más una sexta presencia uniformada con ropas de sirvienta. Las figuras sonreían y se contaban historias a modo de pasar el tiempo, pues dentro de unos momentos pasarían a discutir el tema por el que se reunieron y era conveniente hacerlo con el mejor de los humores.

El tema era uno relacionado con la política del inframundo, alianzas, intrigas, el futuro y una gran cantidad de asuntos que en otras ocasiones hubieran sido un divertido juego para Damira Phenex, pero este tema en particular resultaba ser todo un fastidio para la señora de la casa Phenex.

\- Por más entretenido que sea esto, creo que es hora de que discutamos el asunto que nos reunió el día de hoy.– Aurelio Phenex sonreía mientras sostenía una copa de vino.

\- Concuerdo, pero eso no significa que no podamos festejar un poco luego de esto. – dijo un hombre alto con una larga cabellera de rojo carmesí – Después de todo estamos celebrando la alianza matrimonial entre mi adorable Rias y tu pequeño genio.

\- Lord Gremory, estoy segura que hablo por todos los presentes cuando digo que también comparto su emoción por este posible acuerdo, pero debo recordarle que hay una gran cantidad de asuntos que deben ser discutidas antes de festejar.

\- No hace falta que seas tan formal Damira, estamos entre amigos, llámame Zeoticus.

Era difícil mantener una compostura calmada con aquel barbas rojas. Lord Gremory no estaba entre las personas favoritas de Damira Phenex, ese hombre era una terrible influencia para su esposo. La única razón por la que ella siquiera se había molestado en venir a la reunión era porque sospechaba que de otra forma aquel hombre y su esposo hubiesen pactado este estúpido acuerdo matrimonial mientras se emborrachaban.

Fue bastante difícil conseguir _llevar por el buen camino_ a su esposo antes de que se casaran, no quería dejar que alguien como Lord Gremory volviera a contaminarlo con sus viejos hábitos. Ella podía entender que fueran amigos de la infancia y todo eso, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que ese cabeza de tampón usado metiese la idea de un harem o algo parecido en la cabeza de su reformado Aurelio.

\- Si usted insiste, Zeoticus-sama.

\- Tu esposa es tan seria como siempre Aurelio, todavía me impresiona cómo te hizo asentar la cabeza. – por lo que el barbas rojas dejaba ver, el desagrado era mutuo.

\- Querido, Damira tiene razón, debemos discutir todos los detalles del acuerdo antes de pensar en celebrar.- esta vez fue una mujer de pelo castaños la que habló.

Venelana era una de sus mejores amigas, inteligente, bella, gentil, etc. Francamente no podía entender cómo Venelana terminó casándose con el idiota de Gremory, mucho menos el que aceptara hacerse cargo del harem de ese hombre.

_¨Tal vez sea bisexual y también disfruta del harem, pero nunca noté que tuviera ningún interés en particular por mi cuerpo… preguntas para otro momento¨_

_\- _Mi amor, entiendo que tú y Damira estén preocupadas, pero a decir verdad ya no queda mucho por discutir. En primer lugar este acuerdo reforzaría la alianza entre nuestras familias pasando de ser una alianza basada en buenas intenciones a una con una base concreta. Segundo, ambos sabemos lo problemático que es el tener descendencia para los usuarios de _destrucción,_ el niño de Aurelio es un excelente candidato para ofrecernos nietos saludables que algún día hereden mi posición como cabeza de la familia. Tercero, Riser cuenta el talento y los recursos necesarios para convertirse en un satán en algún futuro, nuestra alianza contaría con el respaldo no oficial de dos satanes. Cuarto, nuestra relación con los Bael se ha vuelto lamentable desde que se confirmó que su heredero no posee el poder de _destrucción_ mientras que nuestros niños si lo presentan, y la relación de los Phenex con los Dantalion nunca fue la mejor que digamos; estamos en un periodo de paz hecho de cristal, necesitamos formar una sólida alianza para poder hacer frente a otras facciones y demás enemigos que puedan surgir. Quinto, por alguna razón Mephisto decidió acercarse por voluntad propia a los Phenex y tomar al joven Riser bajo sus alas, abandonando su posición de neutral, si esta alianza tiene éxito no cabe duda que seremos una fuerza que nadie en el inframundo podrá tomar a la ligera.- Explicó Zeoticus con una seriedad que no era usual en su persona.

\- No es como si Zeoticus y yo hubiésemos decidido esto de la noche a la mañana. Llevamos prácticamente siglos discutiendo los pros y contras de una posible alianza matrimonial entre nuestros niños. El nacimiento de la pequeña Rias fue la llave para hacer de esta esperanza una realidad.- Agregó Aurelio.

Damira siempre odió cuando su esposo decía estupideces, pero odiaba aún más cuando decía estupideces que tenían sentido. No era como si ella no pudiera ver todas las ventajas que un matrimonio arreglado ofrecería a ambas familias. Era solo que despreciaba profundamente la idea de su pequeño pajarito tecnicolor siendo obligado a casarse. Sí, la niña de Venelana era extremadamente dulce y no cabía duda de que sería incluso más hermosa que su madre cuando creciera, pero eso no significaba que necesariamente fuesen a llevarse bien, y no había forma de saber si la niña conservaría esa buena actitud en el futuro.

-Si me permiten la palabra – dijo entonces el tercer hombre en la habitación, quien hasta aquel momento había mantenido silencio - Creo que las preocupaciones de mi señora madre y Lady Phenex merecen ser tenidas en cuenta.

\- Lucifer-sama. – el joven hombre levantó su mano en dirección a Aurelio, señalando al hombre que se detenga.

\- Estoy aquí presente como el primer hijo varón de la casa Gremory, no como Lucifer de los 4 satanes. Como mi padre dijo, no hay necesidad de formalidades, por favor llámenme Sirzechs.- una sonrisa cubrió el rostro del joven pelirrojo.

\- Sirzechs, no seas tímido, no es necesario que pidas permiso para hablar.

El satán carmesí asintió como respuesta antes de continuar.

\- Creo que es demasiado pronto para decidir sobre el futuro de los niños, desconozco cómo el joven Riser podría reaccionar ante un matrimonio arreglado, pero puedo asegurar que la reacción de Rias será bastante negativa. Ella siempre me pide que le cuente historias antes de dormir y sus favoritas son las de romance. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que le he contado mi historia con la reina de la belleza, Grayfia.

\- Te estas preocupando demasiado, estoy seguro de que Rias se llevará de maravilla con el chico una vez que lo conozca. – fue la respuesta de Lord Gremory.

\- Entiendo que tal vez la idea de un matrimonio arreglado no te agrade mucho debido a cómo conociste a tu esposa, pero te aseguro que tus miedos están infundados.- aportó Aurelio - Tu padre y yo tuvimos matrimonios arreglados y míranos, felizmente casados con nuestras hermosas esposas.

Eso era tan solo parcialmente cierto, lo que la cabeza de la casa Phenex no sabía es que su arreglo matrimonial había tenido algunas cuantas peculiaridades. Fue Damira la que solicitó el arreglo matrimonial luego de haberle tomado gustó a Aurelio durante una fiesta. Los Dantalion no estaban demasiado felices con la idea de que su hija se casara con un hombre de rango inferior al suyo. Nada que unas cuantas amenazas, extorsiones, envenenamientos y difamación no hayan podido arreglar. Ese era un detalle importante, pero no uno que su marido necesitase saber.

\- Pero deben tener en cuenta que los niños no se casarán hasta por lo menos pasados quince años y muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo. Si la gran fama de los Phenex nos dice algo, podemos sospechar que el joven Riser tendrá un gran éxito con las mujeres, nadie nos dice que no llegue a enamorarse de alguna buena muchacha y pierda el interés en la pequeña Rias. Sería cruel para ambos el obligarlos a casarse en contra de su voluntad.- Sirzechs aún mantenía una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso fue lo que Gremory Sirzechs había dicho, pero lo que la señora Phenex escuchó fue lo siguiente: ´Tu hijo será un mujeriego que piensa con su pene al igual que la mayoría de los hombres de tu familia, no pienso dejar a mi hermana en manos de semejante individuo.´

Gracias a Satanás alguien irrumpió en la conversación antes de que ella tuviera unas pequeñas palabras con Tampón usado Jr.

\- Sirzechs-sama, disculpe mi atrevimiento por irrumpir en la conversación, pero ¿Es necesario que le recuerde las normas apropiadas de conducta una vez terminada la reunión? – La voz de Grayfia mantenía un tono absolutamente neutral, pero de todas maneras hizo que el satán rojo entrara en pánico.

-NO, NO ES *cough* no será necesario, no tengo nada más que agregar.- dijo sudando nerviosamente.

Damira aprobaba la actitud de esa chica. La joven Grayfia, a pesar de su posición de sirvienta, mantenía un buen control sobre su esposo. Por mera cuestión de horarios ellas jamás habían podido mantener una decente conversación, pero si tan siquiera la mitad de lo que le contaba Venelana sobre la joven era cierto, estaba segura de que se llevarían bien.

Un largo suspiro de su esposo la hizo volver a prestar atención.

\- No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Mi Riser tiene…opiniones fuertes respecto a esa clase de cosas. Recuerdo cuando Revido le contó una historia sobre mis antiguos amoríos durante la cena. Todavía me duele recordar esos ojos que me miraban con una mezcla de decepción y asco. –se lamentó Aurelio.

Eso era una prueba de que sus lecciones con su pajarito no fueron desperdiciadas, ella siempre había apoyado la idea de que los harem eran una trampa mortal que da lugar conflictos internos, especialmente a la hora de repartir herencias y establecer jerarquías. Satán sabe que si su esposo hubiese tenido uno, no hubiera pasado una semana antes de que envenenara a la competencia para asegurarse de que sean sus hijos quienes hereden todo bajo el nombre de los Phenex.

Y como era de esperarse ojos de Lord Gremory se llenaron se pena cuando se posaron en la triste figura su viejo amigo. Pero fue Venelana la primera en decir algo.

\- Volviendo al tema inicial, sería conveniente organizar un pequeño encuentro entre los niños y presentarlos mutuamente. Estaríamos encantados de recibir a Riser cualquier día de esta semana. Por supuesto que el resto de tus hijos también están incluidos en la invitación, pero considero importante que nos centremos en intentar que los niños construyan una buena relación para el futuro.

En ningún momento hizo mención de un matrimonio arreglado. Era por cosas como esta que Venelana era amiga suya.

-Estoy acuerdo, en vista que hemos calmado las preocupaciones de todos los presentes, es ahora de que bebamos un poco y celebremos la feliz ocasión- dijo Lord Gremory mientras abría un botella de vino tinto.

La señora Phenex no se hizo esperar antes de comenzar a degustar su copa. Por unos momentos se preguntó si estaba siendo demasiado negativa con respecto a todo el asunto. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás su pajarito y la pequeña Rias se volverán buenos amigos en unos instantes. Quizás los hombres tengan razón y esta sea la mejor solución.

_¨O quizás debería disfrutar del vino y hablar con Venelana sobre lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser nuestros esposos. Estoy segura de que Grayfia estaría más que feliz de unirse a la conversación¨_

_._

* * *

.

Territorio Phenex.

Los ojos de Riser se concentraban en una pieza de ajedrez de color negro mientras se debatía sobre dónde mover a su reina, del otro lado del tablero estaba su hermana Ravel pensando en dónde colocar a sus pálidos peones. Habían estado jugando durante horas, y cada partida había durado más que la anterior. Alrededor de ellos se encontraban platos de comida y botellas vacías, era evidente que no se habían apartado del tablero ni para comer. Los ojos de ambos no se movían de aquel campo de batalla, el momento en que distrajeran sería el momento en el que el otro se alzaría con la victoria. Tal era la atención que prestaban al tablero que ninguno de ellos notó cuando una persona ingresó a la habitación y se colocó en medio de los hermanos. Aquel individuo, notando que estaba siendo ignorado, comenzó a aplaudir haciendo que los jugadores se percataran de su presencia.

***Clap* *Clap***

-Mis pajaritos, camaradas en sangre, glorioso futuro de nuestro de nuestra familia, pichoncitos de ojos azulados. ¿Qué están haciendo?

La pregunta de Revido era obvia para cualquiera que estuviera mirando, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en el juego como para gastar energías en molestarse.

\- Riser-Oniisan me está enseñando a jugar al ajedrez.-respondió su hermana pequeña mientras movía a uno de sus peones.

-Parece ser que lo estás haciendo muy bien para ser una principiante. - dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, despeinando sus dorados cabellos.

Riser por unos segundos pensó en tomar ofensa por eso, pero la idea desapareció tan rápido como llegó. No era como si en realidad fuera excelente en el juego, la única razón por la que sabía jugarlo era porque Revido había insistido en enseñarle hace cosa de unos años y jugaban de vez en cuando. Pero todavía resultaba un poco desalentador ver a su hermana acorralándolo a pesar de tener solo unas pocas horas de experiencia en el juego.

¨_Meh, era de esperarse. Es mi hermana después de todo, no cabía duda de que ella también sería un genio. No tan increíble como yo, pero todavía increíble. _¨

El juego prosiguió en silencio durante algunos minutos más. Ravel perdió a su reina en un mal movimiento y poco a poco había comenzado a jugar de manera cada vez más defensiva.

-Jaque mate- anunció Riser mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

Se había hecho con la victoria a duras penas, pero dudaba que pudiera ganar contra su hermanita dentro de algunos días. Ravel absorbía todo lo que le enseñaba acerca del juego como una esponja.

\- Todavía no puedo vencer a Riser-Oniisan.- se quejó Ravel.

-No te preocupes mi pollita inflamable, tu hermano mayor te enseñará los secretos del arte de la guerra algún otro día, pero solo si me das un abrazo.

La hermana menor no se hizo esperar mucho antes de lanzarse hacia Revido con los brazos abiertos. Su hermano mantuvo un rostro lleno de satisfacción por unos momentos. Y una vez terminado el abrazo Revido se volteó hacia él.

\- Por cierto mi querido hermanito, traigo noticias de parte de nuestros padres.

\- ¿Buenas o malas?

\- Traigo noticias – en el rostro de su hermano apareció una expresión complicada. – ¿Recuerdas a la hija de los Gremory?

¨_Gremory¨._ Una de las 72 casas nobles de Ars Goetia , una que ostentaba el título de gran duque, un lugar por arriba del rango de marques al que pertenecía su familia. Los Gremory poseían unos de los territorios más extensos entre la nobleza del inframundo, y contaban con una fuerza militar envidiable. A pesar de estar jerárquicamente un peldaño más arriba, eran probablemente el aliado más cercano con el que contaban los Phenex.

\- Si no me equivoco, creo que se llamaba Rias.

\- Correcto, Rias Gremory, futura cabeza de la casa Gremory, tiene 5 años y parece haber heredado el poder de _destrucción_ al igual que su hermano. Y ahora que estamos en la misma página, ella también es tú prometida por un contrato firmado por nuestros padres hace unas horas atrás.

\- Oh…OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH.

-¿Riser-niisan va a casarse? ¿Cuándo es la boda?

\- Tranquila Ravel, ellos ni siquiera se han conocido todavía. El mensaje que tenía que pasarle a nuestro hermano es que dentro de 3 días él está invitado al castillo de los Gremory, en una pequeña cita por así decirlo. Incluso si todo sale bien, ellos no contraerán matrimonio hasta que Rias haya cumplido 20 años.

\- Es tan romántico, es como pasó con mamá y papá.

\- Si consideras romántico una gran cantidad de chantaje, amenazas y muchas leyes rotas...- murmuró Revido lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie lo escuchara.

Mientras sus hermanos seguían hablando, Riser estaba asimilando la información que acababa de recibir. Un matrimonio arreglado era prácticamente la norma para un demonio en una posición tan notable como la suya, y ciertamente no afectaría sus planes de convertirse en un satán. Como satán él tendría que renunciar a cualquier clase de títulos que tuviera previamente, y por esto esa chica Rias seguiría siendo la cabeza de su casa después del matrimonio, pero su hijo sería el heredero oficial de la casa. Seguramente había una gran cantidad de detalles a tener en cuenta que él todavía no sabía o podía entender, pero no tenía motivos para dudar de que sus padres pensaron en todas las alternativas posibles y decidieron que esta era la mejor para la familia.

De cualquier manera no estaba seguro respecto a cómo debería sentirse con las nuevas noticias. No conocía a la chica, por lo que no tenía ninguna razón para estar emocionado por el acuerdo, o insatisfecho con el mismo. Tampoco estaba seguro acerca de que si importaba, era simplemente casarse, tener unos hijos y volverse satán. Todas las cosas que su hermano le contaba acerca de las mujeres eran un sin sentido, no podía entender una razón para estar interesado en las chicas, es cierto que algunas eran simpáticas, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para para estar persiguiéndolas. Para ser honestos no le agradaba mucho la idea de que alguien le dijese que tenía que hacer en el futuro, pero independientemente de que si le gustaba o no, el fénix estaba primero.

\- RISER ¿ME ESCUCHAS? - le gritó su hermano al oído devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Sí, sí, fuerte y claro.

\- Jaja, no te preocupes, tuve una reacción similar cuando me dijeron que tenía una prometida .Pero no te preocupes mi amado hermano, tener una prometida no significa que debas renunciar a gozar de la compañía de bellas mujeres, todavía puedes seguir los pasos de tu hermano y comenzar a formar un harem para cosas que no puedo decir mientras Ravel esté aquí.

\- ¿Puedo ser la chica de las flores en la boda de Riser?

\- Ya hablaremos de eso otro día, por ahora me encantaría que me demostrases tus grandes habilidades estratégicas jugando contra mí, pequeña codorniz rubia.

\- Riser-Oniisan, ¿me prestarías el tablero, por favor, por favor?

\- Sí, no hay problema, en realidad el tablero es de Revido.

Sus hermanos se sentaron a jugar al ajedrez dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Pero solo una cosa se le vino a la mente.

¨_Voy a practicar con la guitarra un rato¨_

_._

* * *

Luego de algunas deliberaciones con su familia, se decidió que solamente su padre lo acompañaría a conocer a su prometida. Al salir del circulo de transporte, una colosal construcción se alzaba en frente de ellos.

El castillo de los Gremory podía ser descrito como gigante, pero no tanto como la mansión de los Phenex, y opulento, pero no en la medida de la mansión Phenex. Los Gremory , según su padre, eran una familia que preferían ocultar sus tesoros a enseñárselos al mundo.

Pero si había en lo que destacaba el castillo, era en la cantidad de soldados que rondaban haciendo guardias por el mismo. Solamente familias como los Bael o los Belial podían presumir de una fuerza armada a ese nivel. Los dos ingresaron por la gran puerta de Roble esculpida con los símbolos de la familia. Prontamente se encontraron en la entrada e inmediatamente fueron recibidos por los integrantes de la familia Gremory.

\- Aurelio, estoy tan feliz de que pudiesen venir.-dijo el que aparecer era el señor de la casa Gremory. El hombre seguidamente posó sus ojos en él- Y este de aquí debe ser Riser. Tu padre nos ha hablado tanto sobre ti.

\- Es un placer conocerlo en persona Gran duque Gremory , Gran duquesa Gremory. – Riser se inclinó tal vez más de lo necesario para saludarlo.

-El placer es mío, espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

El tono en la voz de Lady Gremory le recordaba un poco al de su madre, era suave como el algodón y refrescante como una brisa al terminar una sesión de entrenamiento.

-No es necesario que seas tan educado, somos prácticamente familia, puedes llamarnos Zeoticus y Venelana. – el rostro del hombre mostraba una gran relajación que invitaba a otros a hacer lo mismo.

\- Muchas gracias, Zeoticus-sama, Venelana-sama.

El señor del castillo lo miró de reojo antes de suspirar suavemente.

\- Supongo que eso bastará por el momento, Aurelio veo que tu hijo está un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Puedes culparlo? Es su primera vez en esta clase de eventos.- Su padre soltó una corta risa.- Riser, termina de presentarte.

Los ojos de Riser de se movieron en dirección a un joven hombre con una apariencia extremadamente similar a la del señor Gremory. Por unos momentos en los ojos del joven Phenex brilló una notable cantidad admiración y un cierto terror, que se extinguió casi inmediatamente. No había forma en que no pudiera reconocer a aquel individuo, era el actual Lucifer de los 4 satanes, el hombre que es considerado el demonio más poderoso de todo el inframundo.

-Es un honor conocerlo Gran Lucifer-sama. – Esta vez la inclinación del muchacho fue mucho más pronunciada.

-Como dijo mi padre, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Sirzechs.

Este hombre era la meta de Riser. Un oponente, un rival, alguien digno del más profundo respeto. En el rostro del satán aparecía una calma sonrisa que provocaba cierto temor en el muchacho.

\- Muchas gracias, Sirzechs-sama.

\- Y esta es mi hermanita Rias-tan.

Una figura niña con el mismo cabello carmesí y ojos azul marino que el señor Gremory apareció por detrás de las piernas del gran Luficer. Por unos instantes Riser pensó que el rostro redondeado de la niña sería una copia a carbón del de Venelana-sama, sino fuera por el hecho de que mientras la mirada de Lady Gremory era tan suave y amable como la su madre al cantarle, él hubiera podido jurar que la niña estaba intentando lanzarle rayos de destrucción por los ojos.

_¨Calma, recuerda todo lo que te enseñó Revido sobre cómo hablar a las mujeres… pensándolo mejor solo deberías recordar algunas de las cosas que Revido te enseñó acerca de cómo hablar a las mujeres¨_

Riser puso en su rostro la sonrisa más afable de la que era capaz. La misma que su hermano usaba cada vez que Ravel se encontraba de mal humor.

-Encantado de conocerte señorita Rias. Para ser honesto, debo admitir que tu belleza supera con creces los rumores que habían llegado a mis oídos.

-Tch.

El muchacho estaba un 60% seguro de que el chasquido de lengua provenía solo de la niña y no del poderoso satán.

\- Rias, se educada con los invitados. - advirtió la madre de la niña.

\- Es un placer, pero no pienso casarme contigo.

\- RIAS.

Riser suspiró profundamente y casi se pone de acuerdo con las palabras de la molesta criatura. Pero no era como si importara, sus padres ya habían firmado por el pacto, un pacto que los beneficiaria a ellos y a todo el inframundo. Él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por la opinión una niña infinitamente más irritante que su querida Ravel.

\- Sirzechs-sama ¿Es cierto que es demonio con vida más poderoso? - el joven pelirrojo levanta una ceja ante la pregunta, pero la respondió de todas formas.

\- Eso es algo difícil de responder, ningún satán es débil, y no puedo decir con un 100% de confianza que podría vencer a demonios como Ajuka si tuviera que pelear contra ellos.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que favorezca el uso de su magia heredada mientras que otros demonios como Ajuka prefieran abrumar a sus oponentes con una gran variedad de hechizos?

-Es una mera cuestión de talento, mientras que mi dominio de _destrucción_ es excelente, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi habilidad a la hora de formular hechizos, al menos no de la forma en que seres como Ajuka o tu maestro Mephisto lo hacen.

-¿Tu magia de destruc….

\- Riser-san, he escuchado de Ruval que tienes la intención de convertirte en un satán en el futuro. - dijo el Lucifer escarlata en un intento de que el joven fénix se callara.

\- No solo un satán, sino el demonio más poderoso en la historia del inframundo.

\- Como si pudieras compararte de Onii-chan.

\- Soy un genio, no tengo dudas de que puedo hacerlo.

\- Lo que eres es un presumido.

Antes de que conversación siguiera escalando fueron interrumpidos por Lord Gremory.

-De acuerdo, creo que ya han sido suficientes presentaciones por el momento. Rias, Riser ¿Por qué no van a jugar al jardín mientras los adultos hablamos?

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros.

.

* * *

El jardín de los Gremory rebosa con vida vegetal y flores de todos los colores. Los dos niños se encontraban acompañados por una sola sirvienta, Grayfia, la aclamada reina más fuerte de en el inframundo. Personalmente hubiese preferido hablar con ella, pero su padre le ordenó conversar con su prometida.

Era obvio que la niña no quería estar allí, pero estaban obligados a por lo menos intentar tener una relación cordial, después de todo algún día se casarían. Ahora solo tenía que iniciar de conversación. Por unos momentos se arrepintió de no haber prestado más atención a los consejos de Revido sobre cómo romper el hielo.

-¿Te gusta el rock?

La niña de pelo carmesí lo miró con sus ojos de color del mar por unos instantes antes de desviar su mirada.

-¿O tal vez algún otro estilo como el pop, el rap o el metal? Personalmente no soy un gran fan, pero supongo que uno escucha lo que le gusta.

La única respuesta fue silencio.

-También intenté un poco de música clásica, pero casi me duermo, no sonaba mal, pero no era lo mío. De todas formas estoy seguro de que las melodías de artistas como Beethoven o Mozart, palidecerían como insulsas ante el dulce sonido de tu voz.

Todavía nada. Tal vez debería intentar otra cosa.

-¿Quieres saber cuantas gotas de agua bendita se necesitan para provocar el máximo dolor posible a un demonio de clase alta promedio sin llegar a provocar un daño permanente?

Esta última pregunta fue recibida con una expresión de puro horror por parte de la joven demonio e incluso causó que la reina más fuerte se le quedara mirando con una ceja levantada.

¨_Nota mental: las historias de William no son una buena forma de romper el hielo¨_

-No es que haya hecho ni pensara hacer algo como eso, pero es que recuerdo ese dato de un libro sobre el vaticano que había…

-No voy a casarme contigo.

Y las primeras palabras que le dirige su prometida en esta cita son un montón de idioteces. Parece que no todas las niñas son tan inteligentes como su hermana Ravel.

¨_Apostaría lo que sea a que Ravel la vencería sin esfuerzo en una partida de ajedrez.¨_

-Nuestros padres ya firmaron el acuerdo, estamos prometidos y nos casaremos en el futuro. Es lo mejor para ambas familias y nuestros padres confían en llevemos a cabo nuestro deber de forma correcta.

-Nadie va a decirme con quien tengo que casarme, voy a tener un bello romance como onii-chan. Cuando me convierta en la numero 1 de los_ Rating-games, _haré muchísimas cosas por mi familia.

\- No puedes, Lucifer-sama es fuerte y Grayfia aquí presente también lo es, sino lo fueran no hubieran podido casarse. Ademas, seré yo quien se convierta en el emperador de los _Rating-games_, como un paso previo a volverme un satán. Porque soy más fuerte que tu.

El sonido de su voz revelaba neutralidad, no había dicho nada que no fuera absolutamente cierto. Una verdad tan obvia como como que el cielo es purpura o que el hielo es frío. Si uno era fuerte podía hacer como está, y ella era débil. Rias no era inteligente como Ravel, Revido o su madre, ni tampoco era poderoso como, Ruval o su padre, o tan talentoso como él. En un mundo donde el poder es lo más importante solo alguien fuerte puede decidir, el poder era libertad. Cualquiera podía ser fuerte, pero solo alguien fuerte podía elegir.

Riser alguien se transformaría en el más fuerte algún día, pero aun así se casaría con la molesta Rias, simplemente porque si lo hacia sus familias se volverían aún más fuertes. Era la decisión correcta, alguien débil como ella no podía elegir.

-Tú, tú – luces rojas empezaron a brillar desde el cuerpo de la niña, pero el joven Phenex no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ya había visto a su maestro y a sus hermanos utilizar magia, cada vez que lo hacían el aire se volvía pesado y un sentimiento que no entendía amenazaba con aflorar desde lo más profundo de su ser. La magia que sus ojos habían visto y alma sentido eran un secreto susurrado al mundo para que este en su resignación diera forma a un capricho. Un deseo que había muerto y de cuyo cadáver nacía una nueva verdad. A comparación de eso, lo que la molesta niña hizo era un simple juego de luces. Ella no era un genio como él y resultaba más que obvio que todavía no tenía una pizca de control sobre esa pálida sombra que no merecía ser llamada poder.

\- No me importa lo que nuestros estúpidos padres quieran, yo voy a elegir con quien enamorarme, y un idiota presumido como tú no me derrotará en los _Rating-games._

Las palabras de la criatura resonaron en Riser y por unos momentos algo se movió en su pecho. Pero cualquier temblor que hubiere sentido prontamente fue reemplazado con una mezcla la ira nacida de un orgullo dañado y una furia cuyo origen no podía identificar.

Esta vez el aire cambió. Lo que antes era un ambiente templado, se había vuelto cálido y seco, el viento soplaba de manera irregular y una presión había inundado la pequeña zona. Todos estos fenómenos y emociones se tradujeron en el tono de voz de niño.

-Eres demasiado débil para vencerme, y aun si fueras un poco más fuerte, no voy a dejar que insultes a mi familia.

Antes de que Riser pudiese dar un solo en dirección a la criatura, su energía se disipó completamente, de una manera tan repentina que por unos instantes sintió miedo. Fue entonces cuando recordó que la reina más fuerte de todas estaba mirándolos con un rostro sin ninguna aparente emoción.

\- Rias-sama, Riser-sama, esta no es una conducta que Lord Gremory y Lord Phenex aprobarían. Les pido que se controlen inmediatamente.- El joven Phenex asintió. Independientemente de su rango esta persona era mucho más fuerte que él y por tanto sus palabras tenían cierta autoridad. No le gustaba, pero era lo justo. La criatura simplemente miraba a la sirvienta con una mirada de cachorro castigado. Tal vez la niña sí se parecía en algo a Ravel. - Sirzechs-sama, disculpe mis palabras, pero su presencia aquí no era necesaria.

El satán rojo apareció repentinamente junto a la reina más fuerte como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

\- Mi amada Grayfia solo estaba cerciorándome de que los niños estuvieran seguAUCH.

\- Sirzechs-sama, agradecía que no confunda mis títulos cuando estoy trabajando – dijo la sirvienta pellizcando los cachetes del Lucifer.

Esto hubiese extremadamente sorpresivo para Riser, sino fuera por el hecho de que sabía que estaban casados, que Grafya tiene un poder comparable al de un satán, y que a estas alturas ya había asumido el hecho de que en un relación entre dos individuos poderosos, es la mujer quien normalmente llevaba las riendas.

El Lucifer carmesí se recompuso rápidamente y girando su cabeza hacia Riser le mostró una sonrisa que podía ser descrita como cualquier cosa excepto una sonrisa.

-Joven Riser, me disculpo por parte de mi hermana por cualquier posible ofensa en contra el nombre de tu familia. Pero tu curso de acción es impropio para alguien de tu posición ¿Reaccionar violentamente por unas meras palabras?

\- No iba a hacer nada, solo asustarla con mi poder demoníaco para que se disculpe.- su defensa solo hizo que el satán más fuerte frunciera su ceño.

-¿Así que piensas tener un poco de poder te da derecho de amenazar a tu prometida? Ya sabes, la futura cabeza de la casa Gremory, mi hermana pequeña, una niña más pequeña que tú. Es impensable que alguien con esa actitud pueda llegar a ser considerado para el título de satán.

La sirvienta suspiró profundamente antes de irrumpir en la conversación.

\- Me encargaré de informar a sus padres de la conducta que AMBOS exhibieron hace unos momentos, un castigo justo será emitido.

\- Eso no es justo - se quejaron ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

\- Estoy segura que la decisión que tomen tanto Lord Gremory como Lord Phenex será justa. ¿No le parece así Sirzechs-sama?

El Lucifer tragó su saliva al ver la mirada de su esposa y asintió como respuesta.

* * *

Estaban de nuevo en la mansión junto a sus padres. La cabeza de la casa Phenex se encontraba intercambiando disculpas con Lord Gremory.

\- Me disculpo por la inmadurez mostrada por mi hijo.

\- No, la culpa fue mía. Sabía que debí haber hablado un poco más con Rias antes del encuentro. No creí que reaccionaría tan mal dado que normalmente es tan amable como su madre.

Su padre lo había mirado con ojos decepcionados y le había dicho pensaría en un castigo cuando regresaran. Eso no tenía sentido, Riser no había hecho nada malo. Esa niña fue maleducada cuando interactuaba con él, fue ella la primera en amenazarlo con ese patético juego de luces que ella llamaba poder. Fue esa niña la que insinuó que sus padres eran estúpidos. Pero su padre estaba enojado con él, no con la niña. Eso significaba que evidentemente había hecho algo mal y la pregunta era ¿Qué?

Fue entonces cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Riser había discutido con la hermana de Lucifer y por tanto ofendido al satán. Su falta fue enfurecer al demonio más fuerte del inframundo cuando él aún era débil.

El satán rojo era el demonio más fuerte y ofender a alguien que era cercano al poderoso demonio era lo mismo que ganarse un poderoso enemigo. No era justo, pero tenía sentido.

Ahora entendía porque su padre y Lord Gremory intercambiaban disculpas. La niña fue maleducada y él había ofendido al satán. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Me disculpo sinceramente por mis actos, señorita Rias lamento haber ofendido a tan bella mujer con mi actuar, espero que encuentres la capacidad de perdonarme en tu amable corazón. Liberar mi poder demoníaco en la presencia de una flor tan hermosa como tu, fue estúpido e inmaduro de mi parte. Aceptare cualquier castigo que nuestros padres decidan. – dijo Riser con el tono más sincero del que era capaz al mismo tiempo en que se inclinaba en dirección de su prometida doblándose mucho más de lo que era adecuado para una persona de su posición.

Todos los presentes callaron al ver a Riser. Ninguno de ellos esperaba que el niño ofreciera una disculpa tan ferviente, en realidad, ni siquiera esperaban una disculpa sincera. Hasta su padre estaba gratamente sorprendido de la acción de su hijo, aunque eso no significaba que no sería castigado cuando volvieran. Pero la persona más sorprendida era la niña Rias quien se encontraba mirando a Riser con mucha confusión.

-No, no Riser, levántate por favor, si bien agradecemos tu disculpa, somos tan o más culpables por lo acontecido. – Lord Gremory parecía incluso un poco incómodo aceptando la disculpa - Pero después de esto es solo correcto que devolvamos tu gesto con la misma sinceridad. Rias, ¿Qué decimos cuando hacemos algo malo?

-Perdón – las palabras se escurrieron letra por letra de la boca de la niña, y aunque sonaba un poco forzado, era mejor de lo que Riser esperaba, puesto que no esperaba nada.- No fue solamente tu culpa, yo también fui un poco inmadura.

Y ciertamente no esperó para nada que la pequeña Rias admitiese algo como eso. La última parte había sonado sincera.

Era notable cuanto de relajo la tensión luego de ese corto intercambio.

\- No pienses demasiado sobre lo que pasó hoy, estaríamos muy felices de que nos visitaras nuevamente - dijo Lady Gremory.

Él estaba arrepentido de haber ofendido indirectamente al poderoso Lucifer. Era natural que pidiera perdón a Rias. No era algo que le gustase hacer, pero al menos ella también se había disculpado por parte de las cosas que hizo.

¨_Ser débil es molesto¨ _Fue la conclusión que sacó de todo lo que había pasado. Porque ambos eran débiles, debían disculparse a pesar de que no les gustase hacerlo. Porque era débil su padre lo miró decepcionado. Por ser débil había causado mal a su familia, poniendo la riesgo la relación de esta con el Lucifer. No le gustaba ser débil. Pero eso cambiaría en el futuro, Anteo le había dicho que cualquiera podía volverse fuerte luchando. Si luchaba se volvería fuerte, era otra verdad del mundo.

-Disculpe Lucifer-sama tengo una petición para usted – el satán rojo no se molestó en corregir el uso de su título, cosa que hizo que su Grayfia le enviara una mirada aterradora y con un gesto invitó a Riser a continuar.

-Por favor, enfréntese a mí.

...

* * *

...

**Correcciones: algunas...varias correcciones fueron realizadas en capítulos previos. Ya sean errores de ortografía, sintaxis, o simplemente algunas descripciones fueron ligeramente retocadas para que sonaran mejor. Esta clase de correcciones se realizarán en la medida que en vaya notando estos problemas.**

**Bueno, tal vez sea hora de decir que tampoco habrá_ bashing/slash_. Al igual que en la historia original Rias será una persona normalmente amable y no una manipuladora sin corazón. Respecto a su conducta en este capítulo : ella es joven y verdaderamente odia la idea de un matrimonio arreglado.**

** En cuanto a** **Sirzechs, el hombre tiene un terrible complejo de hermana en la serie original, por lo que algo que la molesta a ella, lo molestará a él. No tiene ningún problema en particular con Riser, pero su hermana no quiere saber nada del acuerdo matrimonial, por lo que el satán rojo no estará muy feliz con él.**

**Próximo**** capitulo: ¨Riser _vs_ el demonio más fuerte¨**


	4. Riser vs el demonio más fuerte

**Capitulo IV: Riser vs el demonio más fuerte.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

-Por favor, enfréntese a mí.

Las miradas de todos los presentes cayeron sobre él, cada mirada resultaba única pues cada persona en la habitación había presentado una reacción diferente ante sus palabras. Su padre lo miraba con una mezcla de terror, preocupación e incredulidad, pero por sobre todo terror; Lord Gremory miraba a su hijo con la esperanza de que recordara su lugar como uno de los 4 satanes y actuase como tal; Lady Gremory parecía exasperada por la situación mientras susurraba ´Damira va a envenenar a alguien después de esto…si tenemos suerte´; Grayfia tenía sus ojos en Riser, pero resultaba obvio que estaba prestando atención a cómo respondería su esposo; los grandes ojos azules de la pequeña Rias parecían decir ´¿En verdad tengo que casarme con este idiota?; el único que permanecía inmutado ante las palabras del niño era el satán rojo, quien le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

\- No.

El ambiente en la habitación se relajó instantáneamente. Ahora todos estaban seguros de que el Lucifer carmesí haría honor a su título y actuaría como un adulto responsable. Pero aún quedaba un pequeño problema que debía ser zanjado cuanto antes.

\- ¿Por qué no? – se quejó Riser con un tono traicionaba la gran madurez que había demostrado hace solo unos momentos.

\- Riser, soy uno de los 4 grandes demonios que gobiernan el inframundo, Sirzechs Lucifer. ¿Entiendes lo que implica desafiar a un satán?

\- Sé que no puedo ganar, pero esa no es razón para no intentar luchar contra el má…

\- No, veo que no entiendes. – interrumpió el demonio más fuerte, ahora con un aire más autoritario y serio – Pequeño Fénix, desafiarnos es un derecho que debe ser ganado con sangre y lágrimas, aceptar tu desafío sería un insulto contra todo demonio que esté entrenando noche y día para convertirse en un _ultimate class _y poder retarnos por nuestro título. No son pocos los que se han enfrentado a mí con la intención de hacerse con el título de Lucifer, pero te aseguro que cada uno de ellos tenía algo de poder con el cual respaldar su desafío, cada uno de ellos era más fuerte que tú. No estás listo, algún día tal vez, pero no hoy, no ahora.

Las palabras del poderoso demonio se sintieron pesadas en el corazón de Riser, especialmente porque no podía contradecirlas. Entre los demonios ser un _ultimate class _no era una tarea simple, no solo era necesaria una buena cantidad de poder de combate, sino también contar con una larga lista de logros a nombre de uno antes de poder ganar dicho título. En todo el inframundo tan solo existían cerca de 200 demonios que poseían dicho título, incluso su hermano Ruval todavía era solamente un demonio de clase alta a pesar de estar dentro del top 10 de los _Rating games_. Riser se consideraba a sí mismo un genio de gran talento, pero sabía que aún era débil, todavía no podía compararse a Ruval.

\- En.. Entiendo. Disculpe, no quise ofender a nadie. – su voz sonó aniñada y parcialmente avergonzada.

\- Escúchame Riser, entiendo que estés emocionado con la idea de enfrentar a personas fuertes, pero debes saber que hay un orden para hacer estas cosas. Además, creo que Ruval estaría más feliz si trataras de superarlo a él antes intentar desafiar a un satán.

\- Lucifer-sama, usted y mi hermano son fuertes. Yo tengo mucho talento y soy increíble, pero por el momento sigo siendo débil. Todas las personas con las que entreno son más fuertes que yo, pero aun así ellos son más débiles que un satán, por eso quiero pelear contra el más fuerte, para finalmente saber que tan grande es la montaña que tengo que superar. Ser débil no sirve de nada, por eso debo pelear y ser más fuerte.

Si alguien en la habitación quería decir algo, no dieron muestras de ellos. Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente. Este nuevo silencio no era uno incomodo como el anterior, sino uno tan sereno como un respiro después de una larga carrera. Lord Phenex parecía querer acercarse a su hijo, pero algo dentro suyo le pidió que esperase a que la conversación terminara. En este nuevo silencio el rostro del Lucifer se suavizo un poco por las palabras del joven Phenex, y por motivos que eran solamente suyos, rompió el silencio con una corta risa que sorprendió nuevamente a los presentes.

\- Es cierto que todavía eres demasiado débil para pensar en desafiar a cualquiera de los satanes – estas palabras visiblemente deprimieron a Riser – pero supongo que no hay ningún problema con que el hijo mayor de los Gremory tenga una ligera sesión de entrenamiento con el menor hijo varón de los Phenex.

\- ¿Estás seguro sobre esto Sirzechs? – preguntó Lady Gremory pensando en todas las cosas que podrían y probablemente saldrían mal.

\- No te preocupes, será solo para calentar un poco. Además, mira lo emocionados que están los niños.

Las manos del satán señalaron a una adorable Rias saltando de alegría por el prospecto de poder ver las habilidades de su hermano mayor en un entrenamiento y a un Riser que sonreía mientras temblaba ligeramente ya sea por la emoción nacida de ser capaz de pelear contra el demonio más fuerte del inframundo o por el miedo generado por tener que pelear contra el demonio más fuerte del inframundo.

\- Te aseguró que nada saldrá mal.

….

* * *

Sirzechs Gremory caminó hacia el lugar donde él y el joven Riser tendrían su pequeña sesión de entrenamiento. Debía admitir que esta no fue la mejor de sus ideas, pero tenía sus razones para aceptar. Una de ellas fue el hecho de que se sentía ligeramente culpable por su conducta, a pesar de ser uno de los 4 demonios con el título de satán se comportó de una forma extremadamente inmadura, prácticamente amenazando a un niño por una estúpida pelea infantil. No que Riser estuviese libre de culpa, el joven intentó amenazar a su pequeña y adorable hermana, cometiendo un acto tan deplorable como imperdonable, pero el niño tenía el derecho de excusar su inmadurez con el hecho de que efectivamente era también un niño. Sirzechs no tenía ninguna excusa de ese tipo, por más que el joven se haya comportado de forma indebida, al final se disculpó de forma educada, una disculpa mucho más sincera de lo necesario. Siendo el adulto responsable que es, no podía sino aceptar benéficamente la disculpa...cosa que no hizo inmediatamente.

Ni hablemos de cuando la pequeña sabandija intentó retarlo a un duelo. La cara que puso al rechazarlo fue lo equivalente a patear a un perrito. Y el pequeño discurso sobre ser débil se sintió como si alguien decidiera echar combustible a ese minúsculo sentimiento de culpa que habitaba dentro suyo.

La otra razón de su ofrecimiento se debía a una idea se le vino a la cabeza e mientras el joven admitía su debilidad. Pensando en retrospectiva era simple de ver que el Riser, por una alguna razón imposible de comprender, tampoco estaba muy feliz con el matrimonio arreglado entre él y su adorada hermanita. Prestando atención a las palabras del niño uno podía deducir que la única razón por la que había aceptado el acuerdo era para favorecer a su familia.

¨_Puedo trabajar con eso¨_ pensó el satán.

Además, Sirzechs no tenía nada en contra del niño. El joven era un poco arrogante, pero también lo eran la mayoría de los demonios. Lo que molestaba a Sirzechs era ver a Rias infeliz, su hermana verdaderamente odiaba la idea de un matrimonio arreglado. Pero su esposa tenía razón cuando le advirtió que era demasiado pronto para tomar medidas, nadie podía asegurar que los niños no se tomaran cariño pasados algunos años, en ese caso no había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero si esto no ocurría, hacerle un favor al niño enfrentándose a él mejoraría la relación entre ambos facilitando cualquier acción posterior que decidiera tomar, preferentemente una que no perjudicara la relación entre los Gremory y los Phenex. Y si un acuerdo que dejara a todas las partes conformes no era posible, no dudaría en hacer lo mejor para su familia, incluso si su posición como satán trataba de impedirlo.

El pequeño juego tendría lugar en uno de esos campos de batalla en la brecha dimensional, usualmente esos son espacios exclusivos para los _Rating Games_, pero ser uno de los 4 satanes y el mejor amigo de Ajuka Beelzebub tiene sus pequeñas ventajas.

El lugar no tenía nada en especial, era un simple espacio con barreras para evitar que los observadores fuesen dañados, nada más y nada menos. Le hubiese gustado poder decir que al menos era agradable a la vista, pero el campo de batalla era demasiado básico como para ser descrito de cualquier otra forma que no sea ´un espacio abierto´. Era ciertamente un sitio extremadamente aburrido, pero ya que estaba allí intentaría al menos verse _cool_ para Rias.

A unos cuantos metros de su persona se encontraba la figura de Riser quien lucía como una bola de nervios. El niño rubio apenas y podía mantenerse parado con esas piernas que parecían estar hechas de gelatina. Era difícil de creer que este era el mismo niño que había sido tan insistente en desafiarlo.

_¨No lo culpo¨_ Sería cruel hacerlo. Un chico de 8 años contra el satán más fuerte, Uno tendría que estar loco para no encontrarse nervioso o temeroso en este tipo de situaciones.

Paso a paso esas piernas de gelatina avanzaron en dirección hacia Sirzechs hasta que prontamente se detuvieron. El Lucifer escarlata contempló el preguntar a Riser si deseaba detener el juego, pero una pequeña voz proveniente del muchacho interrumpió sus pensamientos.

… **rey rojo soñó sueños rojos,/ donde aves de oro cantaban bellas/ promesas…**

¨_¿En verdad está recitando poesía en medio de un enfrentamiento?_¨ Se preguntó a sí mismo el satán carmesí mientras escuchaba con no poca curiosidad las palabras que provenían del niño.

…**rey rojo lo miró con sus ojos,/ Ojos que se cubrieron de rojo….**

Evidentemente estaba recitando poesía en medio su enfrentamiento. Un poema visiblemente basado en ambos. Sirzechs no sabía si reírse de las ocurrencias del niño o aplaudir la gran capacidad que tenía el chico para improvisar. Porque nadie podría convencerlo de que Riser tenía un poema preparado de antemano para la situación, eso sería ridículo.

¨_Aún más ridículo que un niño de 8 años recitando poesía improvisada en una pelea contra el demonio más fuerte del inframundo¨_

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el poema había terminado y vio a Riser acercarse decididamente a él. Al parecer su pequeño recital de poesía sirvió para darle ánimos, pues ahora ese pequeño revuelto de nervios prácticamente tenía la palabra ´éxtasis´ escrita en su rostro. El Lucifer no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a niño adoptar una guardia de boxeo.

.

* * *

Lord Gremory y Lord Phenex estaban observando la dichosa sesión de entrenamiento detrás de las barreras de protección junto a Rias y Grayfia. Lady Gremory se había excusado diciendo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

Los humores de los videntes variaban en gran medida. Por un lado estaba Aurelio Phenex orgulloso del interés de su hijo por volverse más fuerte y temeroso por la posibilidad que de que saliera lastimado del enfrentamiento , y por el otro estaba una bola de energía llamada Rias que no podía contener la emoción de ver a su hermano en acción.

Los espectadores miraban como Riser temblaba ya sea por nervios o por miedo. Antes de que cualquiera pudiese hacer un comentario sobre las piernas de gelatina del chico, una voz se hizo escuchar en el campo:

**.**

**El rey rojo soñó sueños rojos,**

**donde aves de oro cantaban bellas**

**promesas de amor como estrellas**

**que daban gran deleite a sus ojos.**

**.**

**Otro cantar lo despertó furioso**

**pues la melodía del digno pájaro**

**para sus oídos fue un descaro,**

**chillidos que irrumpieron su reposo.**

**.**

**El ave no inclinó la cabeza,**

**sino que aleteó lenguas de llamas**

**vistiéndose así de nobleza.**

**¨¿Qué me reclamas tú aún en pijamas?¨**

**.**

**El rey rojo lo miró con sus ojos,**

**ojos que se cubrieron de rojo**

**que al ave condenaron en su enojo**

**tratando de dejarla despojos.**

**.**

**Pero el fénix no le mostró temor.**

**Por orgullo se cubrió de rojo.**

**Por nobleza trajo al mundo calor.**

**Por su poder el mundo arderá.**

**.**

\- Eso sonó algo genial - admitió Rias - pero la última parte no rima.

-Un curioso poema a decir verdad, no reconozco el uso de ninguna métrica en particular, pero presenta una calidad decente si consideramos que parece ser una improvisación, aunque podría haber pensado en una mejor palabra que _Pijamas_. Nunca me dijiste que tu hijo estaba interesado en la poesía. – Zeoticus parecía estar conteniendo su risa – El pequeño Riser sí que tiene un gusto por lo dramático.

\- Sabía que le gustaba la música, incluso puede tocar un instrumento. Pero teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que pasa con Revido, no me sorprende que se le haya pegado el gusto por la poesía y el drama.

\- Este es el tipo de cosas que de las que deberíamos haber hablado antes de esta reunión, estoy seguro que las cosas no habrían llegado a este punto si nuestros niños hubieran formado lazos a través de sus hobbies. Riser podría haber traído su instrumento para tocar algunas canciones y Rias lo hubiera introducido a esos dibujitos chinos que tanto le gustan.

\- Se llama anime y es animación japonesa, no china.

\- Ahora no dulzura, los mayores estamos hablando.

\- No me eches la culpa a mí, tú tienes tanta o más culpa que yo. Fuiste tú el que insistió en abrir esa cuarta botella de champagne.

.

* * *

Pelear era algo aterrador, siempre lo fue. Ser golpeado duele, romperse los huesos duele mucho, sangrar da miedo y escupir sangre da mucho miedo. Incluso si podía regenerarse de cualquier clase de herida, el dolor seguía siendo aterrador. Riser no podía entender como a demonios como Anteo le podía gusta luchar. Pero no importaba si luchar le gustaba o no, porque tenía que hacerlo. Luchando cualquiera puede volverse fuerte, era una verdad que le contó el gigante, y no había mejor oportunidad para volverse fuerte que esta.

Frente a él se paraba alguien mucho más poderoso que aquel coloso que siempre lo vencía con poco esfuerzo, delante de su persona estaba la criatura más fuerte bajo el cielo violeta, alguien que podía vencerlo fácilmente.

Riser sabía que luchar contra el Lucifer iba a dolerle mucho y era esto lo que lo llenaba de temor. Pero retroceder no era una opción, incluso si sus piernas temblaban él debía de avanzar. Si dejaba de avanzar por aunque sea un solo instante, no podría seguir moviéndose hacia adelante. Retroceder era lo mismo que morir, lo único que podía hacer era seguir avanzando.

Desgraciadamente para él, los ojos azules del demonio rojo que se posaron sobre su diminuta figura helaron su sangre. Su cuerpo no era capaz de seguir, sabía que si avanzaba iba a sentir dolor, mucho más dolor del que nunca sintió. Si retrocedería aún podría…

¨_No, retroceder es morir_¨ era una verdad que le habían enseñado. Dar la espalda a cualquier oponente era lo mismo que tirar tu vida por la borda. Pero saber eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada.

El joven Phenex se mordió los labios. Un sabor salado y metálico llenó su boca. Solo podía seguir avanzando, esa era la única verdad en el mundo, todas las demás no importaban. Él era un fénix, su fuego era vida y muerte. Él sería el héroe del inframundo, y el mundo cantaría sobre su poder. Un himno de victoria nació de sus temblorosos labios. La letra no importante demasiado, solo una línea del poema era verdaderamente importante:

**Por su poder el mundo arderá.**

Riser no sentía miedo, no había duda de que sus temblores eran producto de la emoción. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa ¿Por qué no lo haría? Estaba a punto de quemar al demonio más poderoso con sus llamas, no había motivo alguno para temer, él avanzaría y todo lo que sentiría sería emoción.

En aquel estado de éxtasis adoptó una guardia básica de boxeo y activó sus poderes demoniacos. Una voz sin nombre se hizo escuchar en sus oídos y lo que inició siendo una brisa de otoño se convirtió rápidamente en una potente ráfaga de viento tan cálida como una noche de verano.

**Control de aire **_**´The zephyr´**_

**Desoxigenación + inducción**** de** **sincope de calor **_**´Drowse´**_

Mephisto había sido bastante insistente en sus lecturas sobre que antes de siquiera pensar en pelear contra alguien con una fuerza igual o mayor a la tuya era importante asegurarse de que el terreno te favoreciera.

El ambiente se tornó cada más cálido y pesado. El viento soplaba cada ver con mayor fuerza.

Riser comenzó a moverse rápidamente alrededor de su oponente.

-Usar tu aerokinesis para disminuir la resistencia del viento e incrementar tu velocidad, y aumentar la temperatura del ambiente en un intento de producirme mareos o algo similar. – dijo el satán rojo con cierto interés – Es un poco más pasivo de lo que me esperaba, pero una valida estrategia de todas formas.

Era obvio que el calor no tenía ningún efecto en el Lucifer quien no parecía tener ningún problema para seguir los movimientos del niño. Su velocidad no era suficiente. Necesitaba ser aún más rápido.

_**´One hot minute ´**_

Los músculos de Riser comenzaron a calentarse hasta el punto en que su piel se tornó ligeramente roja por el exceso de calor.

El joven saltó en dirección al satán para golpearlo con una patada frontal, causando que el demonio rojo se moviera ligeramente hacia el costado para evitar el golpe. En un intento de mantener su momento Riser intentó atacar con su codo pero antes de que llegase a terminar su movimiento una palmada en su pecho lo mandó unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

_¨Otra vez, otra vez¨_

Sin perder el tiempo, el joven fénix se lanzó disparado nuevamente hacia el Lucifer con la intención de darle un golpe en la cara. La respuesta del demonio fue inclinarse ligeramente hacia atrás para esquivar el puño y contraatacar con una bofetada que volvió a lanzar a Riser varios metros hacia atrás.

_¨No funciona, no funciona, no funciona¨_

El satán parecía aburrido. Riser no era tan idiota para intentar entrar por tercera vez en combate cercano. Su única opción era atacar a distancia, pero el problema radicaba en que la mayoría de sus ataques no podrían llegar a dañar al Lucifer. Ataques con fuego o viento que no podían dañar la piel de oponentes como Anteo no servirían en contra del demonio más fuerte.

Eso solo dejaba una opción. Una pésima opción, pero la única que quedaba.

Riser desactivó _´One hot minute ´ _y comenzó a concentrarse.

\- Podemos parar ahora si quieres – ofreció Lucifer mientras el niño preparaba su ataque.

**Esfera de aire + compresión + gran aumento de temperatura**

_**´Second sun in the sunset´**_

Una pequeña esfera de aire condensado fue lanzada hacia el Lucifer. Un sonido similar a una tetera hirviendo podía ser escuchado por todos los presentes mientras la diminuta bola comenzaba a colorease de rojo.

***BOOM***

La masa de aire se expandió velozmente estallando a unos cuantos metros de su blanco. La explosión fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para dejar un cráter circular en el suelo sorprendiendo al Lucifer.

Varias esferas más fueron lanzadas al satán, quien comenzó a moverse para huir de las continuas explosiones.

***BOOM* *BOOM* *BO-**BOOOM***

Las esferas detonaban una después de otra, muchas de estas explotaban antes de poder acercarse al satán o se desviaban y terminaban viajando en cualquier otra dirección.

***BOOM***

El estallido ocurrió a unos pocos metros de Riser, deteniendo así el ataque.

_¨Duele, duele, duele¨_

Una nube de polvo se levantaba en el sitio donde previamente se encontraba el niño. Poco a poco la nube fue disipándose dejando ver a un Riser sin ninguna herida aparente pero que jadeaba un poco por el cansancio.

\- Una gran aplicación de la pyrokinesis y aerokinesis de los Phenex. Veo que tu control sobre la técnica es todavía un tanto pobre, pero creo que será una peligrosa arma una vez que la domines.

El tono del satán parecía ser sincero y la visión de Riser todavía se encontraba un tanto borrosa por la explosión, pero el joven podría jurar que lo estaban mirando con una sonrisa condescendiente.

_¨Es molesto, todavía no pude conectar ningún solo golpe_¨ En estos momentos se encontraba ciertamente cansado y su temperatura corporal era más alta de lo conveniente debido a uso de _One hot minute. _Pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que estaba molesto.

_¨ Es cierto que todavía tengo problemas para controlar las esferas, por amor a Satán, él ni siquiera necesita moverse para evitar la mayoría de las explosiones. __Un golpe, solo un golpe¨_

_**´Great second sun in the sunset´**_

Una gran esfera de aire caliente comenzó a condensarse en sus manos. Y el chillido de una tetera hirviendo volvió a ser escuchado en el campo de batalla. La mayor parte de todo su poder demoníaco se concentraba en aquel ataque.

_**´One hot minute ´**_

La piel de Riser se enrojeció rápidamente y esta vez vapor podía ser visto desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. El joven Phenex mordió sus labios y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

El demonio escarlata no se movió de donde se encontraba parado. Tal vez por respeto a lo que parecía ser el ataque final del niño, tal vez porque no veía a Riser como una amenaza, o tal vez simplemente fue por curiosidad. Pero el rey del rojo se quedó allí parado.

En menos de un segundo el niño apareció delante del Lucifer y la esfera se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros del cuerpo de su oponente.

-**Detonar.**

Antes de que la esfera explotara un sentimiento de terror se apoderó del cuerpo de Riser. No era un temor provocado por el hecho de que la explosión ocurriría en su cara, o un miedo a salir herido. Tampoco era el miedo primordial que todos los seres sienten por la muerte. No, este era un miedo hasta entonces desconocido para el niño, un miedo nacido de la incertidumbre ante una contradicción.

Una luz roja cubrió el cuerpo del gobernante escarlata. Este resplandor era la contradicción, la creación de la destrucción. Algo que por todas leyes que rigen el universo no debería tener forma pues su existencia significaba el fin de la misma. Por esos cortos instantes el varón Phenex vio como el deseo de la destrucción por existir se sobreponía a la imposibilidad de su nacimiento. El poder del demonio más fuerte, el poder de destrucción.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM***

_ ¨Duele, duele mucho, por favor que alguien pare el dolor¨_

En esos momentos Riser no era capaz de ver, pero todavía podía sentir. Podía sentir sus pupilas calcinadas y lo poco que quedaba de sus parpados incinerados. Podía oler el aroma a carne quemada proveniente de lo que seguramente eran su pecho carbonizado. Podía saborear la ceniza mezclada con sangre en el interior de su boca. Podía imaginar el hueco en el lugar que alguna vez había ocupado su nariz. Y sin duda poder sentir el aire viento golpeando la carne quemada y el hueso descubierto de lo que ahora eran sus brazos mutilados.

¨_¿Lo golpeé? ¿Fue suficiente?¨_

Estaba agotado y su regeneración era un mucho más lenta de lo que le hubiera gustado. Pero poco a poco podía sentir como su maltrecho cuerpo se reparaba.

Para cuando sus pupilas se repararon lo suficiente como para ser capaces de ver de nuevo fue testigo de la figura del satán rojo que lo miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-GRAYFIA, PREPARA UN EQUIPO MEDICO Y ASEGÚRATE DE QUE TRAIGAN INFUSIONES DE MANA Y LAGRIMAS DE FÉNIX.

La mención de las lágrimas de fénix lo enfureció casi tanto como el hecho de que el Lucifer seguía intacto. Por todos los demonios, incluso sus ropas estaban en perfecto estado.

_¨Un solo golpe¨_

\- Lucifer-sama, alabado sea Dios y santificado sea su nombre.

No hay palabras para describir la satisfacción que sintió Riser al ver al demonio más poderoso llevar su mano a la cabeza por la jaqueca que él produjo. Tristemente la satisfacción duro muy poco debido a que cayó desmayado momentos después de decir eso.

.

.

* * *

Cuando Riser despertó pudo notar que se encontraba acostado en una cama de seda blanca dentro de su habitación. La primera cosa sobre la que sus ojos se fijaron fue en la figura de su madre quien estaba sentada a su lado. El dorado brillo de sus cabellos dorados fue opacado por el deslumbre de la sonrisa que la mujer tenía en sus labios al ver a su hijo sano y salvo.

-Mi pajarito tecnicolor, me tenías tan preocupada – los brazos de su madre lo estrujaron en un abrazo tan fuerte que podría haber dejado en vergüenza a cualquier llave de Anteo.

\- Estoy bien mamá - dijo en la forma más reconfortante posible.

\- Y ahora dime ¿En que estaba pensando mi pichoncito dorado al retar a un satán y utilizar un ataque suicida?

Aquella sonrisa más cálida que cualquier llama en el inframundo se congeló recordando a Riser de las historias que solía escuchar sobre el Cocytus. Por unos instantes se planteó el volver a dormir, eso probablemente era mucho más seguro que continuar la conversación.

-Eso no fue nada, estoy perfectamente bien – la mirada de su madre lo convenció que eso fue un pésima cosa para decir.

-Tuvieron que tratarte con múltiples lágrimas de fénix e infusiones de mana. Eso no puede ser definido como nada.

El niño casi chasqueó la lengua ante la mención de las lágrimas pero fue capaz de controlar el impulso a tiempo.

**-**Pero ahora estoy bie..

-Riser, cuando tu padre te trajo desmayado en sus brazos y nos contó todo lo que había sucedido ¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos? Todos estábamos preocupados por ti, el idiota de tu padre no sabía si felicitarte o castigarte por la pelea, Ravel casi se largó a llorar, Ruval vino de visita a pesar de tener un _Rating Game _programado para hoy y los demonios nos salven si Revido decide vengarse de Lucifer. Incluso los Gremory nos están bombardeando con preguntas acerca de tu estado de salud.

Una pequeña puntada de culpa fue sentida por el joven Phenex. Se sentía un poco mal por haber sido visto en un estado tan deplorable.

\- Perdón por preocuparlos.

**\- **Mi pajarito, el problema no es que estemos preocupados, el problema es que te hayas puesto en peligro.

\- Entonces… ¿No estoy en problemas? – y la reacción de su madre demostró que preguntar esto también fue un error.

\- Definitivamente estas castigado, en pequeña parte por haber intentado amenazar a la hija menor de nuestros aliados más cercanos y en gran parte por haber hecho un estúpido ataque suicida.

Era de esperarse. Riser no tenía muchas expectativas con respecto a eso. Con un poco de suerte el castigo no interrumpiría su régimen de entrenamiento, y con mucha suerte tampoco interrumpiría sus prácticas de guitarra.

Pero dicho todo esto. Todavía quedaba un minúsculo detalle que debía ser señalado.

\- ¿Te contaron lo que pasó en la pelea?

\- ¿Aparte de que casi te vuelas a ti mismo en pedazos? Sí, tu padre me describió la pelea en gran detalle.

\- Entonces… ¿Soy increíble o soy muy increíble? Tengo solo 8 años e incluso el ser más poderoso del inframundo necesita activar su magia de destrucción para defenderse de mis ataques. Al final incluso logre dañarlo un poco.

El tono del niño derramaba orgullo. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Había probado que incluso sin estúpidas lagrimas él era el más increíble de todos los Phenex, y esto no era poco cosa cuando uno de era parte de una familia donde todos sus integrantes son increíbles de alguna forma. Era perfectamente entendible que su propio ataque lo redujera a tan miserable estado, después de todo su ataque era estúpidamente fuerte. Ni hablar de su genio al usar una estrategia que había tomado prestada de Mephisto.

Su madre solo pudo dar un suspiro de derrota al ver sus ojos brillando como estrellas durante la medianoche de año nuevo.

-Mi pajarito sería aún más increíble si aprendiera a ser más cuidadoso. – dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

.

* * *

_Mansión Gremory:_

Un silencio incomodo se levantaba entre los dos niños. No era la clase de silencio incomodo que ocurre cuando ninguno de los hablantes deseaba tener una conversación, sino que era el silencio nacido de no saber que decir. Apenas unos días del fracaso de su última reunión, sus familias decidieron intentar nuevamente, pero esta vez Riser trajo su guitarra con él en un intento de formar una conexión en base a sus hobbies…o por lo menos eso fue lo que su padre le dijo que hiciese. Era aparente que había un acuerdo mudo entre ambos de no hacer mención del acuerdo matrimonial, ninguno de ellos quería arriesgarse a comenzar una pelea y ser castigado nuevamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Mi familia estuvo bastante preocupada después de tu pelea con mi hermano. No que a mí me importe para nada, pero mi familia se sentiría mucho mejor sabiendo que te encuentras mejor. ¿Seguro que ya te encuentras mejor?

-Jaja, llena mi corazón de alegría saber que mi salud fue un motivo de preocupación para tan bella criatura. No te preocupes Rias, estoy ileso, una pequeña explosión no es suficiente como para hacerme el más mínimo daño. – el estado de ánimo del muchacho era demasiado bueno como para notar a una pequeña niña murmurar algo acerca de cómo quemaduras de tercer grado y miembros mutilados no contaban como ileso.

Luego de la pelea el humor de Riser mejoró considerablemente. Si bien la mayoría de las personas en la mansión Phenex estaban aliviadas por ver a su pequeño señor tan energético luego del _accidente_, parte de su familia se lamentaba que este buen humor se pareciese tanto al humor normal de Revido.

-Por cierto, escuché que también estabas castigada.

-Mis clases de etiqueta se triplicaron hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Y tú?

-Meh, tengo que memorizar el libro de leyes del inframundo, algunos sobre etiqueta y costumbres, y finalmente escribir un ensayo acerca de por qué intentar volarse a uno mismo junto a tu oponente es una mala idea.

Originalmente su madre quería que escribiera por lo menos 10 ensayos respecto a eso, pero una larga sesión de argumentos racionales y suplicas lograron disminuir el castigo a solo un ensayo de 40 páginas.

-Ese ataque con las explosiones se parecía un poco a las técnicas de Roy Mustang, _second sun in the sunset_ es un buen nombre pero podría mejorar si le agregaras la palabra demoníaco o sagrado. Todo suena más fuerte con palabra demoníaco, final o sagrado.

\- Los nombres todos mis ataques son tributos a canciones o bandas de rock.

-¿Eso es una referencia a JoJo? – preguntó la niña algo esperanzada.

-No tengo idea de lo que es eso, así que voy a tener que decepcionar a la dulce dama y responder que no.

Fue casi doloroso ver como la aquella esperanza desaparecer de su cuerpo como si se tratara de un globo pinchado.

\- Supongo que usas esa cosa para tocar música. ¿Cómo se llama ese instrumento? –preguntó Rias señalando en objeto en las manos de Riser.

\- Oh, esta es una guitarra, una guitarra eléctrica para ser más exactos…bueno esta en particular funciona en base a energía demoníaca por lo que creo que podemos llamarla una guitarra demoníaca.

Una pequeña sonrisa presumida se formó en los labios de la niña.

-Te dije que todo suena mejor cuando le agregas la palabra demoníaca. ¿Puedes tocar alguna canción de anime?

\- ¿Qué es ´anime´? - preguntó el niño algo confuso.

\- Parece que es mi deber enseñarte todo acerca del milagro del anime. Vamos, tengo algunos CD en mi habitación- dijo la niña mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a estirar de su brazo.

Riser hubiera estado preocupado de lo similar que la diminuta pelirroja había sonado a Mephisto sino no fuera porque era la primera vez que habían hecho contacto físico, aun si fuese solo para arrastrarlo a ver algunos vídeos.

Viendo la facilidad con la que era arrastrado, Riser contempló la idea de que Rias poseía un poco más de fuerza de la que había creído inicialmente.

.

* * *

_Mansión Phenex_:

La sala de estar de la mansión era la habitación más grande de todo el edificio, sus paredes estaban decoradas con motivos de numerosos colores cálidos entre los que se incluían varios tonos de rojo, desde el coral hasta el bermellón, amarillos que uno podía confundir con la arena o con el oro y tonos anaranjados dulces como la fruta más sabrosa y ardientes como el fuego del infierno. En uno de los múltiples sillones ubicados en el centro de la sala se encontraba sentada Damira Phenex leyendo un periodo escrito por una de las empresas a su nombre. Ella ya sabía todo lo que estaba escrito allí y otras cosas que no lo estaban, pero eso no importaba, leer el periódico era un ritual con el que siempre podía contar cuando trataba de calmar sus nervios.

\- Mí honrada, inteligente y astuta señora madre.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi amadísimo hijo con el mejor sentido de la moda?

Ambos sabían lo que Revido quería preguntar, pero las cosas debían seguir un orden, era una cuestión de educación. Toda respuesta debía estar precedida de una pregunta, esta era una regla entre las conversaciones entre ella y su hijo, regla nacida de la necesidad de ser entendidos por otros y mantener una apariencia de simpleza.

-Estuve revisando los informes médicos sobre el tratamiento de Riser en la mansión Gremory. Y puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando veo que necesitaron realizar 21 infusiones de mana para el tratamiento.

Ahora que la introducción estaba terminada era hora de pasar al clímax de la conversación.

-Madre, he visto a Riser entrenar varias veces y sé que posee una reserva de energía demoniaca solo un poco menor a la de Sirzechs Lucifer cuando este tenía su edad, pero incluso eso no justifica el uso de más de 4 infusiones, más aun si tenemos en cuenta la pureza del mana utilizado. ¿Por qué?

Entre todos sus niños, nadie podía negar que la apariencia de Revido era una copia de la de su esposo, pero cualquier persona que en verdad conociera a Revido (estas personas podían ser contadas con los dedos de una mano si uno no tenía en consideración a su nobiliario o al nobiliario de su hijo) sabía que él se parecía muchísimo más a ella.

-Fue debido a un rechazo. El rechazo no se dio por incompatibilidad, sino por una razón que aún desconocemos. Aproximadamente el 10% de las infusiones se integraron correctamente al cuerpo de tu hermano. Sospecho que su condición está relacionada con su inhabilidad de producir lágrimas.- Revido solo asintió su cabeza.

Y para terminar, el desenlace y los créditos finales.

-Gracias por tu tiempo madre, ahora si me disculpas, tengo unos proyectos que debo terminar. - dijo su hijo con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Quiero saber?

-Nop.

.

* * *

**Omake:**

Dentro de una muy ordenada oficina en el edificio perteneciente a la cadena televisiva con mayor influencia en el inframundo del uno podía encontrar a un jovial demonio leyendo tranquilamente una revista de chismes antes de ser duramente interrumpido por una persona ingresando por la puerta de su oficina, puerta que estaba bajo llave.

\- Revido, por favor dime no tuviste nada que ver con esto.- suplicó su hermano Ruval.

\- No tuve nada con eso.

\- ¿En verdad? – el tono del demonio delataba incredulidad.

\- Es un poco difícil dar una respuesta honesta cuando no tengo idea de qué me estás hablando.

\- Estoy hablando de ESTO.

Dijo su hermano mientras le mostraba una foto de Sirzechs Lucifer usando lo que solo podía ser descrito como su traje de nacimiento.

-Haha, micro-pene.

\- Esto es serio, en este momento estas fotos están circulando por toda la capital.

\- Y me estás echando la culpa de esto porque…

-Todos los indicios apuntan a que se trata de una estratagema proveniente de la facción de los viejos satanes para empobrecer la reputación del actual gobierno. De hecho, ya ubicamos el origen de las fotografías y tenemos una lista de los posibles criminales entre los cuales se encuentra Creuserey Asmodeus como principal sospechoso.

\- Aún no entiendo que tiene esto que ver conmigo.

-Puedes engañar a todo el inframundo pero no a tu hermano mayor. Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo? Es imposible que uno de tus espías haya podido tomar esa foto sin ser descubierto por el Sirzechs o su nobiliario.

\- Es gracioso como los demonios siempre desestiman las cosas más simples de la cultura humana a pesar de que la gran mayoría de nuestras costumbres y artefactos están basados en los suyos.

\- Revido.

\- Si yo fuera el culpable, cosa que obviamente no soy, la respuesta sería Photoshop.

\- Photoshop – repitió Ruval mirando hacia el vacío.

\- Mi respetable hermano, soy yo quien hace ver a las hamburguesas del McDonald como algo comestible en sus anuncios, algo como esto sería fácil para una persona con mis capacidades.

El mayor de los niños Phenex ya no estaba escuchando, todo lo que pudo hacer fue murmurar unas palabras en un tono sin vida.

\- Necesito un trago.

\- Yo invito, de paso aprovecharé para mostrarte esta revista de chismes publicada por la facción de los viejos satanes. Hay un muy interesante artículo que trata sobre una relación secreta entre Sirzechs y un miembro de su nobiliario a espaldas de su esposa, fotos y testimonios incluidos.

.

.

.

**Y aquí estamos, todavía encontrando errores en los anteriores capítulos. **

**Ahora la historia también está disponible en Wattpad, bajo el título: ¨El ave del ciclo. DxD¨**

**Tengo planeado iniciar la trama propiamente capítulo VI. Riser empezará a formar su nobiliario y con algo de suerte los planes de las demás facciones darán algo de sustancia a la historia.**

**Considero que el poema no fue tan malo. Hubiese preferido usar la métrica de un soneto castellano, pero me faltó un poco de imaginación (o habilidad) para contar todo lo que quería en 14 versos endecasílabos. Con fortuna no sonó tan pretencioso.**

**Con poco más que agregar que despido. Siguiente capítulo: El cachorro de Bael.**

**Recuerden: Todo en este mundo es una referencia a JoJo.**


	5. El cachorro de Bael

**Capítulo V: El cachorro de Bael**

* * *

**...**

* * *

El chico odiaba las fiestas de su padre, no había nada divertido en ellas. Esos molestos desfiles de personas que apenas se soportaban las unas a las otras, pero que asistían para mantener apariencias ante individuos con los que suerte intercambian un par de palabras cada cierta cantidad de años.

En estos momentos habían cerca de 110 en el salón de fiestas del castillo, de esas 110 persona: 10 eran los guardias que funcionaban como teatro de seguridad, la mayoría de las fuerzas del castillo tenían prohibido pisar el salón en un vanidoso intento de su padre por mantener el ambiente festivo; 40 eran los sirvientes vestidos con ropas ligeramente formales que después de la fiesta deberían de devolver, ellos eran los encargados de traer y llevar las bandejas de comida, bebidas y demás nimiedades que a cualquiera de los presentes de les pudiese ocurrir; 57 eran los invitados que conversaban con esa fría cordialidad y apatía camuflada de sonrisas y risas; 3 eran los anfitriones de esta pequeña farsa, primero estaba su padre quien recibía a aquellos invitados que considerara a su nivel con vacíos elogios, luego su hermano menor que lucía bastante incómodo con su nueva posición, futuramente oficial, de heredero de la familia; varias veces sus miradas se encontraron solo para desviadas por temor a ser atrapados por su padre. Por ultimo estaba él, Sairaorg Bael, 11 años, pelo negro, alto para su edad, la oveja negra de la familia, el supuesto heredero en nada salvo en nombre y dentro de poco ni siquiera eso.

Como el hijo mayor de los Bael era de esperarse que asistiera a estos eventos, pero como el mayor fracasado y decepción en la historia de los Bael, no tenía ninguna obligación de saludar a nadie. Con tal de que estuviese presente en un rincón del salón era más que suficiente. Ninguno de los otro niños estaba interesado en empezar una conversación con él, una pequeña bendición en la opinión de Sairaorg, las miradas llenas de burla de esos pequeños bastardos eran suficiente como para darse cuenta de que si no fuera por el hecho de que se encontraban en el castillo de los Bael, no esperarían ni un solo segundo antes de comenzar a acosarlos con insultos y cosas peores. Una actitud típica de su especie, pero no por eso menos molesta.

Pero había diferente en esta fiesta en particular, los niños hablaban entre ellos y nadie parecía estar prestándole atención. El Bael que no puede usar el poder de _destrucción_ era un chiste viejo y conocido, mientras que el rumor de que el menor varón de los Phenex haría su primera aparición pública aquí era algo más nuevo e interesante. Se oían murmuraciones que decían cosas como ´_ ¿Será cierto?´ ; ´Escuche que tuvo una sesión de sparring contra un satán´ ; ´No seas tan crédulo, eso son solo los Phenex publicitándose a ellos mismos´ ;´El cerdo necesita un poco de salsa, está demasiado seco´; ´Ahora descubriremos si se trata un segundo Ruval Phenex, o solo una gallina´._

No tenía mucho sentido que Riser Phenex decidiera hacer su primera pública en esta fiesta y no en su cumpleaños como era la costumbre, sus familias ni siquiera tenían gran relación que digamos. Si no fuera por el hecho de que había visto su nombre en la lista de invitados, él mismo hubiera ignorado el rumor.

Debido a su posición también sabía que el rumor del sparring con el Lucifer, su padre había pasado horas enteras sermoneando al pobre Magdaran acerca de como era su obligación mostrar al infierno que una simple casa de marqueses no estaban a su nivel. Desde ese día su hermano debió empezar a leer sus libros de botánica a escondidas porque su padre los consideraba una perdida de tiempo. De cualquier forma, la veracidad del rumor confirmaba que el joven demonio debía tener una cantidad considerable de talento.

_¨Con regeneración, Pyrokinesis y Aerokinesis cualquier idiota puede ser considerado talentoso¨_ Tales pensamientos hicieron que la comida le supiera seca e insípida, una pena considerando que las tartas de manzana eran su platillo favorito.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era esperar que al seguramente lleno de sí mismo Phenex y ver como intercambiaba algunas vacías palabras con su hermano menor. La misma rutina de siempre, pero con la superestrella del momento.

No fue necesario esperar mucho tiempo porque a los pocos minutos uno de los sirvientes anunció la llegada de Ruval Phenex, el ave azul, y de Riser Phenex, tercer varón de los Phenex.

El heredero de los Phenex tenía fama de ser bien hablado, con una personalidad tan noble como su apariencia, un ejemplo a seguir para todo heredero en el inframundo decían varias voces. Por otra parte, poco se sabía de la personalidad de Riser Phenex.

Sairaorg Bael esperaba a ver a un chico arrogante, sin ningún reparo para presumir su fuerza delante de todo aquel que considerara más débil, ya saben, la típica actitud de cualquier demonio en el mundo, en otras palabras, lo normal.

Pero lo que vio fue…

…

…

Exactamente lo que esperaba.

La primera cosa que hizo el niño Phenex al entre fue gritar a todo pulmón.

**´¿Dónde está ese chico Bael?´**

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la boca de Sairaorg al ver al famoso Ruval Phenex disculparse por la conducta de su hermano menor antes de dirigirse a la mesa y comenzar a charlar con el resto de los invitados.

El chico sí que era ruidoso para tener 10 años. Pero aparte de tener un volumen de voz un tanto alto, el chico era exactamente como esperaba. Con un semblante que demostraba su arrogancia buscaba a su hermano menor, el futuro heredero de los Bael. En verdad que no envidiaba que Magdaran tuviera que molestarse con intercambiar cortesías con estos demonios.

Riser Phenex recorría la sala saludando apresuradamente a los otros jóvenes demonios quienes intentaban entablar una conversación con él antes de seguir su camino. Los ojos del Phenex buscaban a su presa, en este caso su hermano pequeño, y era obvio que no pararían hasta haberla encontrado.

O por lo menos eso era lo que imaginaba Sairaorg hasta que ese pájaro saludó cordialmente a su hermano antes de seguir caminando y pararse delante suyo.

-Encantado de conocerte Sairaorg, heredero de los Bael, volvámonos mejores amigos y hagamos de nuestras familias los mayores aliados en todo el inframundo - el ave extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Sairaorg, heredero de los Bael, en verdad le gustaba el sonido de esa frase, pero eso eran solo palabras.

El chico de pelos negros no esperaba este desarrollo. En estos momentos no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, por un lado no había sido confundido con su hermano menor, por el otro era evidente que tendría que arreglar algunos cuantos malentendidos.

\- El placer es mío Riser Phenex - dijo mientras sacudía la mano del chico - Mientras agradezco tu oferta de _amistad, _creo que hay algunos malentendidos.

\- No, no hay ninguno. A causa de mi entrenamiento no he tenido mucho tiempo de hacer sociales o cosas parecidas, pero mi posición implicaba que tarde o temprano debía aparecer en estos círculos. Fue entonces cuando pensé en si tenía que hacer esto mejor seguir el ejemplo de mi padre y volverme el mejor amigo de una futura importante figura.

La brutal honestidad del Phenex resultaba ciertamente llamativa, pero su línea de pensamiento era bastante corriente. Relaciones basadas en beneficios mutuos eran la regla en un inframundo donde tu sangre y poder lo eran todo, y si no tenías nada que ofrecer eras desechado como basura.

Como su padre se había desecho de él y de su madre una vez que su ineptitud para la magia de _destrucción_, el símbolo de su familia, fue confirmada. Riser también desecharía la idea una vez que se enterara, no que lo culpara por eso, era lo normal. Lo raro era que no lo supiera desde el principio.

-Después reducir la lista de posible candidatos y con la recomendación de tu prima Rias Gremory, he decidido que eres la opción más viable para convertirte en mi mejor amigo. Por supuesto que habrá una especie de prueba, pero no te preocupes, serán solo unas cuantas preguntas .

Y eso lo explicaba todo. Su pequeña prima Rias y el resto de los Gremory siempre habían tenido un cierto cariño por él y por su madre. Podía imaginar la niña convenciendo a su prometido de volverse amigos con la pobrecita desgracia de los Bael.

_¨Tch, solo pensarlo es insultante¨_

Ahora todo que cabía por averiguar era si su prima le contó todo a su prometido.

\- Rias tiene un cierto don con las palabras, si no molesta me encantaría escuchar todo lo que mi primita te dijo sobre mí.

\- Sairaorg Bael, 11 años,hijo de Misla Vapula, buena actitud aunque a veces demasiado humilde, hijo mayor de los Bael y por tanto futura cabeza de su casa noble que ostenta el título de Gran rey. Eso y un par de historias tuyas, incluyendo la de la mula en la bañera.

En verdad no era una sorpresa que su pequeña Rias haya omitido algunos detalles significativos, la niña todavía no entendía lo cruel que podía llegar a resultar la amabilidad para aquellos quienes no estaban acostumbrados a ella o no la deseaban. Lo único que le quedaba a alguien como Sairaorg era un orgullo, que aunque inútil, era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo. No que la culpara por ello, en verdad era mejor si Rias nunca llegaba a una situación donde tuviera que entender el sentimiento.

\- Ya veo, imagino que también te contó acerca de fui desheredado por no tener el poder de destrucción y que por tanto mi hermano menor , Magdaran Bael, es el heredero.

Una pausa apareció en la pequeña conversación. El Phenex parecía estar ordenando sus pensamientos uno por uno.

\- Tal vez haya olvidado mencionar algunas partes. - dijo Riser palabra por palabra -Y eso explicaría la cara que puso de Ruval cuando le explicaba mi plan.

\- En vista de que ya hemos aclarado el malentendido mi hermano esta por allí, háblale de botánica, los arboles de frutas que cuida en el jardín son una maravilla.

El consejo fue más con la intención de hacerle un favor a su hermano que al chico rubio, después de todo estaba seguro de que Magdaran disfrutaría mucho más hablar de botánica y fertilizantes que sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera al Phenex.

Ahora el chico pájaro iría a saludar a su hermano y él recogería unas tartas para llevárselas a su madre. O al menos ese era el plan hasta que notó que el Phenex seguía allí parado.

-No hay ningún malentendido, por supuesto que lo sabía, ¿Quién te crees que soy? No hay forma de que no estuviera enterado y no tuviera un plan de respaldo. La primera prueba como mi amigo probatorio era que me dijeras una verdad que por supuesto ya sabía de antemano.

El tono de su voz delataba tal seguridad que se lo hubiera creído si no fuese una obvia mentira para salvar su orgullo.

\- ¿Sabes que eso arruina el resto de tu plan de hacerte amigo del heredero? – era casi divertido señalar esto.

\- Y he aquí la fase dos del plan de amigo probatorio, todo lo que tienes que hacer es volverte el heredero. Esa parte es bastante fácil, solo tienes que ser el más fuerte y todo arreglado.

La expresión del Phenex lucía lo suficientemente sincera, no había motivo para enojarse con aquellos que no podían entender.

\- ¿Y cómo te esperas que me vuelva más fuerte que mi hermano sin el poder de _destrucción_?

-¿Quién necesita de esa mierda? Lo he visto siendo usando por el mismísimo Lucifer y déjame decirte que son luces navideñas sobrevaloradas. No necesitamos de esas cosas para hacerte casi tan increíble como yo, la palabra casi es importante.

_¨Espera ¿Qué son las luces navideñas? No, eso no es importante¨_ El Phenex había tenido el descaro de burlarse del poder de _destrucción. _Lo peor de todo era que parecía convencido de sus propias palabras. No, no debía enojarse, el chico simplemente no entendía nada.

-Fácil para ti decirlo, tu tiene todas las estúpidas habilidades tu familia.

Y acababa de ofender al clan Phenex en medio de la fiesta de su padre. Esto no terminaría para nada bien.

\- Ey, casi todas las habilidades de mi familia son geniales, pero yo mismo soy mucho más increíble que solo eso, mis poderes son solo un buen acompañamiento secundario. No es mi culpa que pongas excusas para seguir siendo débil.

_¨ ¿Excusas?, ¿EXCUSAS?¨_

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Era molesto, el Rubio no sabía nada y seguía hablando. Era molesto, era estúpido, era un idiota. Era…era…

\- Quiero decir que eres débil y no estas más que poner que excusas para seguir siéndolo. Quejarte todo el día, escuchar _My chemical romance_ en una habitación a oscuras, no entrenar para volverte fuerte.

\- JAJAJAJA.

Para su propia sorpresa, la primera reacción de Sairaorg fue reír como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Sus carcajadas resonaron por todo el salón ganándose la mirada de muchos, pero él ya no estaba prestando atención mientras se desdoblada de la risa.

En un momento determinado las carcajadas terminaron. El niño de pelos negros tomó aire y le gritó al Phenex en la cara.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS PUEDE ENTENDER ALGUIEN COMO TU SOBRE SER DÉBIL? ¿CREES QUE NO INTENTÉ ENTRENAR? – hacer esto era una mala idea, pero no podía parar, una de las pocas fuentes de orgullo que le quedaban eran su tenacidad, y ahora esta había sido puesto en duda - Comienzo cada maldito día intentando usar _Destrucción _y cuando eso falla intento usar mi herencia de Vapula solo para encontrarme que no puedo domar siquiera a un gato. Es lo mismo con cualquier otro estúpido tipo de magia, intento usar agua como los Sitri, fuego como los Phenex, o simplemente algo, un rayo, oscuridad, una bola de energía…pero nada, algo tan estúpido como levitar unos pocos metros son los límites de lo que puedo hacer con mis poderes demoníacos.

El volumen de su bajaba conforme el discurso continuaba.

\- No tengo ningún talento, ese llamado que el resto de los demonios dicen escuchar cuando usan sus habilidades es inexistente para mí. No es solo la _Destrucción_, hay muchos demonios que no tienen una habilidad familiar y sin embargo pueden hacer grandes cosas, yo no tengo nada de eso. Si pudiera hacer un solo hechizo, podría practicar hasta volverme el mejor usándolo, pero no tengo nada. No puedo volverme fuerte. Mi hermano esta por allí, ve a molestarlo a él.

Lo que había comenzado siendo un grito terminó siendo casi un susurro. La última parte ni siquiera había sonado como una orden, sino más bien como una confesión y un pedido. No había planeado decir tanto, pero se sintió correcto, mientras más hablaba más pudo sentir como aquel nudo en su estomago se desataba. Había contado un secreto que incluso él solo conocía a medias. La tenacidad era su orgullo, pero el estaba al tanto de que eso no le ayudaría para dejar de ser débil. A nadie le importaba el que revelaba algo que todo el mundo sabía.

El nudo en su vientre se había desatado, todo lo que quedaba era una molesta sensación de vacío. Sairaorg se encontró mirando al suelo, no había razón para no hacerlo. Su padre estaría furioso con él una vez que la fiesta terminara. Todo lo que quería ahora era estar solo.

-Mírame a los ojos cachorro de Bael – dijo el niño en un tono severo que contrastaba con su anterior actitud - No necesitas magia para levantar tu cuello y mirarme a los ojos, hazlo ahora.

La desgracia de los Bael levantó lentamente su cabeza y miró los fríos ojos azules Phenex . No eran los ojos del fuego o los incendios, sino los de la tundra. Una ventisca sin furia aparente, solo severidad.

\- Golpéame.

\- ¿Por qué har..

\- Dije que me golpees, ¿O acaso crees que necesitas magia para eso?

Esto era inútil.

-No hay ningún punto en hacer eso.

-No lo hay, pero hacerlo demostrará mi punto a una cría de león sin garras. HAZLO GATITO DEBILUCHO.

Pero ¿Por qué seguía hablando? Quería algo de silencio, quería estar solo un rato.

-Ya par..

-GOLPÉAME, ESTÚPIDO GATO DESNUTRID…

*BUM*

Sairaorg golpeó el rostro de Riser Phenex con toda a fuerza que tenía en un intento de conseguir algo de silencio, pero el Phenex ni siquiera se inmutó al recibir el puño. Sus nudillos dolían y sangraban, era probable que estuviesen fisurados. Era casi cómico como su mano parecía haber sido golpeada por un martillo mientras que la cara del Phenex seguía intacta.

El hijo mayor de los Bael, miró su mano destruida por unos momentos. Lo que pasó a continuación lo sorprendió incluso a él.

***BUM***

Usando su mano lastimada, el chico de pelos negro volvió a golpear el rostro de Riser con incluso más fuerza que antes. Pero el resultado fue el mismo que antes, no, en realidad fue incluso peor pues ahora su puño se encontraba de color morado y no cabía duda de que esta vez sus huesos estaban rotos.

La desgracia de Bael posó sus ojos de nuevo en el chico fénix para ver su reacción y por unos momentos creyó ver una chispa, un pequeño atavismo de felicidad en la gélida mirada del niño, pero esta desapareció prontamente como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

-Sairaorg Bael, eres débil. No usé mis poderes demoníacos para defenderme, mi regeneración no necesitó ser activada, y sin embargo aquí estoy, perfectamente sano. Mi cuerpo es fuerte gatito y te garantizo que aún con el poder de _destrucción_ hubieras sido demasiado débil como para hacerme daño.

No era un tono de reprimenda, ni de burla, ni nada por el estilo. Era el mismo tono que alguien usaría para decir que cosas como que el agua se congela si hace mucho frío. Una verdad tan absoluta como trasparente.

-Esto, esto no prueb…

Antes de que pudiera continuar defendiendo su maltrecho orgullo, Riser Phenex se dio la vuelta y lentamente comenzó a alejarse de él.

-Tenías razón, no te entiendo. Mi fuego es caliente, mi regeneración es rápida, y mi viento no conoce barreras, pero yo soy aún más increíble que todo eso. Y ahora ¿Te volverás fuerte o seguirás siendo solo un gato?

…

* * *

Su encuentro con el cachorro de león estuvo más allá de lo que las cosas que había llegado a esperar. Hubo una conversación, hubo palabras y hubo emociones, el resultado de aquellas cosas que fueron aparecerían con ayuda del tiempo.

Varias criaturas trataron de interrumpir su andar, pero él las ignoró a todas. Ellos eran seres vacíos y sus palabras valían menos que la sombra que produce el viento. Riser no tenía nada que discutir con aquellas criaturas, si ellos querían cantarle alabanzas, maldecirlo o esparcir rumores podían hacerlo, después de todo ¿Qué peso tienen la palabras de seres de por si vacíos? Su conversación con el cachorro solo sería compartida por aquellos oídos que él mismo elija.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta estar delante de Ruval, hermano suyo y camarada en sangre quien al verlo acercarse se alejó de aquellas criaturas con las intercambiaba insípidas frases.

Sus ojos bermellones cálidos como las chispas que saltaban de la chimenea del amado hogar se posaron sobre él. Su sangre le sonrió, no con la sonrisa que utilizaba en banales conversaciones que tenían lugar en absurdos festejos, sino con la sonrisa que su hermano guardaba solo para sus verdaderos amigos y su familia.

\- Mis palabras fueron dichas y el cachorro de las bestias las ha oído.

\- Respira hondo hermanito, ya paso todo.

Riser hizo como se le indicó y para su sorpresa consiguió calmar unos nervios que no había notado antes.

\- Ahora puedes hablar normalmente.

\- Ey, estaba hablando normalmente - se quejó el joven.

Ruval lo miró seriamente antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Seguro que sí campeón. Vi lo que pasó y déjame decir que parecías un actor en una obra de teatro clásica. Y ahora que lo pienso, sería una buena idea ir a ver una en familia, o tal vez un musical.

\- No es mi culpa, pasaron cosas que no esperaba, admito que entre en pánico y tuve que improvisar un poco. Y tú, si sabías que Sairaorg no podía usar _destrucción_ deberías de habérmelo dicho - recriminó el niño al su hermano mayor.

El hermano mayor levantó sus manos en señal de rendición en un intento de aplacar la hilarante ira de su hermanito.

\- Es cierto que podría haberlo hecho, pero es una prueba de carácter afrontar situaciones para las que uno no está preparado - se defendió Ruval - Y si bien estoy feliz de que no hubieras dejado de lado al niño después de saber eso…diría que podrías haber manejado la situación mucho mejor.

\- Repito: entré en pánico.

\- Literalmente le gritaste que te golpee en medio de la fiesta de su padre, créeme que eso tendrá repercusiones para él. - señaló Ruval haciendo uso de la mayor fuente de sabiduría a la que tiene acceso toda la criatura inteligente independientemente de su especie: el sentido común.

Ambos compartieron una pequeña risa incomoda por eso. Riser por sentir poco de vergüenza por haber perdido las riendas de la situación de una manera tan acelerada y Ruval por cómo había permitido que esto sucediera en primer lugar.

El pequeño momento de humor terminó cuando Riser hizo una pregunta con un cierto aire de culpa.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ahora?

\- Puedes esperar y reflexionar sobre cómo podrías haber manejado conversación. Incluso si no eres no eres el heredero, incluso si no te gusta mucho hacer sociales, necesitas trabajar tus habilidades sociales.

Un suspiro se escapó del joven Phenex antes de que intentase cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Y con cuánto me calificarías?

La mirada de Ruval se posó por unos momentos en la figura Sairaorg Bael quien se encontraba parado en silencio, ignorando todos los murmullos (seguramente ofensivos) que tenían lugar a su alrededor. Su experiencia con las personas le permitió notar que aquel no era el silencio de los rendidos que caen para no volver a levantarse, sino que parecía estar pensando en una respuesta para la pregunta de su hermano pequeño.

\- 4/10, perdiste muchos puntos cuando empezaste a gritar como si estuvieras en una de tus sesiones de entrenamiento. No es un mal recurso, pero no era el contexto adecuado.

\- Tch, ¿Podemos ir a casa? No creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí después de esa pequeña escena. Oh, y gracias por acompañarme aquí en tu día libre.

\- Ni lo menciones, somos familia después de todo.

Ambos hermanos caminaron juntos hacia los círculos de teletransportación a las afueras del castillo. Pero antes de que pisaran el bello diagrama que tenía dibujado el emblema de su casa, Riser hizo una última pregunta.

-¿Podrías darme algunos consejos sobre cómo socializar eficientemente?

Llevando su mano a su barbilla Ruval simuló reflexionar profundamente sobre si aceptar o no el pedido de su hermanito.

-Solo si prometes ponerlos en práctica cuanto antes.

...

* * *

Mansión Phenex, 3 días después:

La pequeña Ravel leía un pequeño libro que su madre le había regalado por su último cumpleaños, en su hermosa y blanca encuadernación brillaban letras de oro que decían ´_El principito_´. Sumergida en la relectura de una sus historias favoritas apenas y prestaba atención a su hermano tocando una canción su guitarra demoniaca.

El joven varón se encontraba practicando los acordes de un tema llamado _Californication , _y si bien su avance no era malo. Estaba teniendo algunos problemas con la segunda parte de la canción, nada demasiado grave pero resultaba un tanto tedioso el empezar a fallar cada vez que llegaba a aquella parte.

Era común para los hermanos pasar el tiempo de esta manera en sus ratos libres, Ravel que descansaba de leer sus textos leyendo trabajos de ficción y Riser quien escuchaba y practicaba música. Era común para el chico tocar alguna que otra canción que le pidiera su hermana. Estos eran momentos relajantes que solo los desalmados se atreverían a interrumpir.

\- Riser-sama, tiene visitas esperándolo en la recepción. - avisó un sirviente.

\- ¿Son Ruval o Revido?

\- No mi señor, discúlpeme pero me ordenaron no revelar la identidad de las visitas para, y solo repito, ´mantener la tensión y causar un mayor impacto´.

Eso sonaba a algo que Rias haría. No era cosa común que tuviera visitas que no fuesen sus hermanos, así que las posibilidades eran: Rias Gremory, la princesa carmesí, su prometida, la niña pelirroja o todas las anteriores.

No estaba particularmente de humor para esto. No porque se tratase de Rias, los dos se habían se llevaban relativamente bien con él introduciéndola a la música y ella al anime (habían acordado que la banda sonora de _Madoka Magika_ era increíble y que Roy Mustang era uno de los personajes más geniales jamás creados), aunque Riser seguía sin poder respetar a la niña, quien siempre ponía excusas cuando él la invitaba a sus sesiones de entrenamiento, desperdiciando así su potencial. Pero seguía siendo buena siempre y cuando no mencionaran temas tabúes (el acuerdo matrimonial era uno de ellos) que pudieran dar inicio a una pelea.

Una visita de Rias no era la mala noticia, pero desde hace unos meses que estar en compañía de Rias implicaba la presencia de alguien que solo podía ser definido como débil y estúpido.

-¿Te acompaño Onii-san? – preguntó su hermanita separándose a duras penas de su libro, la niña nunca se había llevado con su prometida.

-No es necesario, pero hazme un favor y guarda mi guitarra.

-Puedes contar conmigo – la sonrisa en su rostro demostraba que estaba feliz de poder seguir leyendo.

...

Riser caminó por los rojos pasillos de la mansión hacia donde se encontraban los círculos de transporte. Podría parecer exagerado el necesitar círculos de transporte para moverte en tu propia casa, pero cuando considerabas que la extensión de la residencia era tan ridículamente grande que si decidieras caminar normalmente tardarías horas en recorrerla por completo, terminaba por ser perfectamente entendible necesitarlos.

Su padre admitió en más de una ocasión que una mansión tan grande que resultaba extremadamente impráctica, pero también le había dicho que el tamaño servía como una demostración de poder. ´El tamaño importa´ le decía conteniendo su risa.

En verdad le hubiese gustado teletransportarse el mismo, pero las runas dibujadas por toda la mansión evitaban cualquier magia de transporte que no tuviese lugar en algunos pocos sitios designados de la residencia. Entendía la importancia de dicha medida de seguridad pero seguía siendo molesto.

_¨Con un poco de suerte la visita resultará menos molesta que esto_¨. Después del desastre en la fiesta de los Bael en verdad que no estaba del mejor de los humores. Nada permanente se decía él, una vez que continuara con sus planes su estado de ánimo mejoraría.

-Ara, ara, Phenex-sama ¿No sabe que es de mala educación hacer esperar a tan hermosas damas? Pero supongo que era de esperarse.

¨_Y mis esperanzas de tranquilidad se van por el caño_¨ Fue lo que pensó al escuchar la voz de esa supuesta _dama._

Lo primero que vio al entrar a la habitación fue a Rias Gremory recostada en un sillón con su cabeza apoyada en uno de sus puños tratando de parecer amenazante, y en la no tan humilde opinión de Riser, fallando estrepitosamente.

Parada a su lado se encontraba una criatura de pelos oscuros que tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que su prometida. La futura reina del nobiliario de Rias lo miraba con una sonrisa forzada, gesto que Riser devolvió por sus buenos modales.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, es por eso que vine a recibir a mi bella princesa carmesí tan rápido como pude. Pero supongo lo educado sería recibirte a ti también, cuervo desplumado.

\- Oh Phenex-sama, me lastima el corazón ver a una gallina rostizada usar insulto de aves.

Este era un acontecimiento habitual entre los dos niños. Pero antes de que las cosas escalasen aún más, la aguda voz de la niña pelirroja los separó.

-Ya paren, no vinimos aquí para que se peleen como perros y gatos.

Era imposible evitar una pelea cuando ambos estaban en la misma habitación. La relación de Riser con Akeno Hajima podía ser descrita con palabras como horrible, terrible, espantosa y cualquier otro termino similar que uno se le pudiera ocurrir. Al comienzo ambos niños se llevaban bastante bien, con Riser adulando su apariencia tal como había aprendido en sus lecciones con Revido, y con Akeno respondiendo de forma bastante coqueta (cosa que a veces molestaba a la princesa roja). Pero desde que el Phenex se enteró de que la futura reina de Rias se negaba a usar su herencia de caído las cosas fueron de mal en peor. No fueron pocos los intentos del joven varón para convencer a la niña de que era un desperdicio renegar de su legado, argumentando que cualquiera aumento en su poder no solo la beneficiaria a ella, sino también a Rias.

Desde el punto de vista de Riser, el acceso a la magia de luz propia de los ángeles y los caídos, sería una ventaja increíble en un enfrentamiento cuando un miembro de cualquiera de las tres facciones de la biblia, y no fueron pocas las ocasiones que alentó a Akeno a usar dicha habilidad.

Al comienzo la niña educadamente se negaba explicando que ellas simplemente no quería tener nada ver con esa parte de su familia, pero eso solo causo que Riser insistiera con más ahínco argumentado que era amoral negar a tu propia familia y la sangre de los caídos seguiría corriendo por sus venas independientemente de que si usara su legado o no.

Esto prontamente se convirtió en un círculo vicioso en donde Akeno se rehusaba a usar sus poderes como un caído y Riser insistía que era una amoralidad y un desperdicio. Esta misma rutina se repetía cada vez que estos dos hablan entre ellos y no tardó mucho en dar lugar a su actual relación.

No fue hasta que Rias los amenazó a ambos que estos no volvieron a tocar el tema mientras ella estuviera presente. No que no empezaran pelear en cada oportunidad que tuvieran.

-Estamos aquí para que Riser me explique qué rayos le hizo a mi primo.

El primo sobre el que ella le había dado información a medias, cosa causó un efecto domino que terminó con su predicamento actual. Ese primo. Pero decir eso significaría admitir que él no sabía algo que al parecer todo el mundo en la fiesta sabía y que su plan falló miserablemente porque fue malo improvisando.

-Me subestimas mucho querida, todo eso fue simplemente la fase uno de mi brillante plan para asegurarme la amistad de Sairaorg Bael. Admito que mi discurso motivacional haya podido ser algo brusco, pero te garantizo que nada de eso importará una vez llegados a la infalible fase dos.

Era obvio para Riser que nadie con medio cerebro se llegaría a tragar esa mala excusa, pero era divertido ver a una niña de siete años masajeando sus sienes con gran exasperación.

-Haz el favor de explicarme ¿Cómo humillar públicamente a mi primo y hacer que su padre lo expulsara a él y a su madre del castillo forma parte de tu brillante plan?

Por unos momentos el niño Phenex creyó haber escuchado mal. Pero la mirada furiosa de la Rias lo convenció de que había oído perfectamente.

-Me estás diciendo que su padre los expulsó a él a su madre.

-Si, ¿en que estabas pensando?

´Primero el fénix´ le había hecho repetir su padre tantas veces. Familia antes que el inframundo, y el inframundo antes que el individuo. Era algo tan obvio, tan obvio, y por alguna razón criaturas como el cuervo desplumado no podían entenderlo.

-¿Su padre?

-Sí, su padre, Lord Bael. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que causaste?

Las lecciones de su padre eran un emblema de orgullo para el fénix, verdades que daban forma al mundo y aun así un debilucho como el señor de los Bael se había atrevido a romper una ley primordial e incuestionable.

-De acuerdo, ya lo decidí.

-¿Estas escuchándome?

-No creo que el pajarraco te esté prestando atención Rias-sama.

-Voy a colocar a Lord Bael en el puesto número…- el joven Phenex comenzó a contar con sus dedos - siete de personas a las que voy a golpear una vez que me vuelva un satán.

Hacer eso era lo correcto. Que un debilucho como Lord Bael estuviese jerárquicamente por encima de cualquier miembro de su familia era simplemente insultante. Hasta el más bajo de los sirvientes de los Phenex era infinitamente más valioso que ese supuesto gran rey.

-Y no, no me está escuchando.

\- ¿Quién es el número uno? – preguntó Akeno no pudiendo resistir su curiosidad.

\- Ajuka Beelzebub – contestó Riser con bastante indiferencia.

Las niñas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas por la mención del nombre del satán. Esto era aún más sorpresivo cuando uno consideraba la fijación de Riser con ese título.

\- Espera, ¿por qué quieres golpear al mejor amigo de mi hermano?

\- ¿Aparte de porque posibilitó un sistema de esclavitud con sus invenciones, volverse un satán sin una buena razón y ser origen de los llamados _diablos errantes? _Meh, supongo que no me gusta el color verde.

Dos pares de ojos miraban con incredulidad al joven Phenex.

-Volviendo a lo importante, ¿Dónde se encuentra el cachorro de león ahora?

Rias fue la primera en recuperarse de la casual declaración de Riser.

\- Está en el territorio de los Bael, pero todavía no sabemos dónde. Tú causaste esto, tienes que disculparte y arreglarlo.

\- Y por eso mismo he decido saltear la fase dos de mi brillante plan y pasar directamente a la infalible fase tres que no compartiré con ustedes en este momento a fin de mantener la tensión y causar un mayor impacto.

Curiosamente estas palabras parecieron aplacar la ira de la niña, pues en vez de seguir recriminándole, asintió con una mirada seria.

-Por favor no lo arruines.

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes mi bella flor, ¿Cuándo he arruinado algo?

La pelos negros abrió su boca para contestar pero antes de que pudiese decir algo el Phenex agregó:

-Pregunta retórica.

…

* * *

Territorio de los Bael:

Pasó casi una semana entera hasta que el paradero exacto de Sairaorg y su madre fue descubierto, la familia de dos se encontraba en una pequeña casa ubicada en uno de los muchos barrios bajos de la zona fronteriza. No era un sitio demasiado seguro, pero ningún demonio del lugar se atrevía a intentar algo contra ellos por miedo a ofender a Lord Bael y atraer su ira. No como si a él le hubiese importado, pero ellos no lo sabían. Es probable que los hubiera mandado a ejecutar por mera cuestión de imagen, pero no se hubiera apurado en hacerlo. Y para ser honestos, era poco probable que pudiesen hacer mucho en contra la familia aunque quisieran. Los demonios de los barrios bajos eran de los más bajo de la clase baja, la mayoría de ellos eran incapaces de usar la más simple de las habilidades mágica y sus cuerpos solo eran un poco más resistentes que el de los humanos. Un demonio de clase alta como Lady Bael podría haberlos derrotados a todos sin ninguna dificultad.

Encontrar la casa tal vez haya sido difícil, pero pedir permiso para ir a visitarla sin ser acompañado por nadie fue estúpidamente fácil. Riser sospechaba que esto se debía a que literalmente no había nadie capaz de hacerlo sangrar en ese lugar. De cualquier manera, lo importante en ese momento era que él se encontraba golpeando la vieja puerta de la casa esperando a ser atendido.

La despintada puerta de madera se abrió, pero la persona que lo recibió no fue justamente la que estaba esperando.

-Oh, tú debes ser Riser Phenex, Venelana nos informó que vendrías. – una mujer de pelo marrón y con unos ojos violeta idénticos a los de Sairaorg lo atendió - Soy Misla Bael. Por favor pasa y toma asiento.

Esta mujer era la madre del cachorro de león y un miembro del clan Vapula, famosos por sus habilidades de criar y domar bestias, especialmente leones. Una dama de su nivel estaba usando la clase de ropa barata que uno esperaría de estas partes. Resultaba obvio que no le fue dado dinero cuando decidieron expulsarla.

_¨Ofender de esta manera a un miembro de los Vapula es prácticamente lo mismo que una bofetada a todo el clan. Se nota que aparte de ser un debilucho Lord Bael también es retrasado. Espera, ¿Por qué estoy sentado? ¿Por qué rayos me está sirviendo té? ¿Por qué mierda todavía no dije una sola palabra desde que llegué?¨_

Estas y más preguntas llenaron la mente de Riser. No era como si él estuviera en pánico, no, todo esto era parte de la fase cuatro del magnífico plan que había hilado en su prodigiosa mente. Lo único que necesitaba hacer ahora era decir una palabras que hubieran podido salir de la boca de Ben Jonson.

-Muchas gracias. Discúlpeme pero ¿Dónde el gato...?, espere, quiero decir el cachorro, no, quiero decir Sairaorg quiero decir ¿Dónde está Sairaorg?

Porque todos sabemos que Ben Jonson era un payaso y que la verdadera calidad estaba en los versos de Shakespeare.

La antigua señora Bael se alegró notoriamente al escuchar la pregunta de Riser, tal y como él había planeado. Esto demostraba su inigualable genio que incluso los satanes reconocen.

-Sairaorg está entrenando en un bosque cerca de aquí, no tardará en venir. Desde tu _conversación _en la fiesta, mi hijo comenzó a entrenar su cuerpo sin parar y francamente no sé si sentirme orgullosa o preocupada. Viendo que viniste desde tu territorio hasta aquí puedo suponer que tienes una par de cosas sobre las que hablar con él.

\- Si, hay un par de cuestiones que me gustaría discutir con tu hijo sobre su candidatura como mi amigo. Espero que no tenga problemas con eso.

-Dudo mucho que alguien se hubiera tantas molestias solo para burlarse de nosotros y personalmente me encantaría que mi Sairaorg tuviese amigos de su edad. Mi hijo siempre fue un poco solitario prefiriendo la compañía de los animales a la de las personas, no puedo contar la cantidad de veces volvió a casa con rasguños y mordidas después de haber intentado jugar con un perro o un gato callejero.

-Eso concuerda bastante con las descripciones que Rias me dio sobre él.

\- Riser, me agrada la idea de que tú y mi hijo se vuelvan amigos, pero hay un malentendido que creo que debo corregir. - la mujer enderezó su espalda, y por unos momentos pareció ser tan alta como un coloso - Sairoig Bael es fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. Él podría haber odiado a su hermano menor por haberlo reemplazado como el heredero, pero mi hijo ama al pequeño Magdaran a pesar de todo. Podría haber maldecido a mi esposo por cómo nos trató, pero hasta este momento sigue orgulloso del nombre de Bael. Podría haberse rendido, pero ahora está entrenando su cuerpo hasta el agotamiento. Podría…podría haberme odiado por no haberlo dejado nacer sin el poder de _destrucción_, pero Sairaorg nunca me mostró otra cosa que no fuera amor y cariño, preocupándose por mi salud, hablando conmigo, ayudándome a limpiar, incluso cocinando para mí. Tal vez sea mi mirada como madre, pero te garantizo que Sairaorg no es débil.

El joven fénix se quedó pensando en las palabras de Misla Bael, eran palabras agradables y tenían cierto sentido. Sus palabras fueron la canción de amor de una leona a la criatura que esta más amaba, su cachorro. Una melodía que ciertamente causo que la opinión que tenía el ave sobre la bestia mejorara.

_¨Pero se equivoca¨_

Antes de que el niño rubio pudiese dar una respuesta, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Un joven un poco más alto que Riser ingresó a la habitación. Su pelo negro tal la noche se encontraba casi tan empapado de sudor como su mangas largas gris. Pero la cosa que más llamó la atención de Riser fueron los nudillos maltrechos del muchacho.

-Mamá, ya llegué. – fue solo en este momento en que el chico se percató de su presencia - Ummm hola, no pensé que tendríamos visitas.

-Hola. Es entendible, no es como hubiera avisado que los visitaría.

El chico de pelos negros asintió y tomó asiento en la mesa.

Otra vez silencio.

Lo incomodo que se sentían los niños hizo reír a Misla Bael. Una parte de ella deseaba quedarse a ver la conversación, pero no creía que ninguno de los niños fuese a tratar de decir mientras el adulto de la habitación siguiera presente.

Y aun sin tener eso en consideración, en verdad necesitaba marcharse para su trabajo en el bar. Era increíble lo popular que era su comida cuando ni siquiera era tan buena cocinando. Ella sabía que los demonios no disfrutaban especialmente del sabor de sus platillos, sino que iban para sentirse poderosos al comer algo preparado por un demonio de clase alta miembro del clan más poderoso del infierno. No que importase en realidad, a ella le gustaba cocinar y ver la satisfacción en el rostro de quienes comían sus platillos. Todos estaban felices, así que era algo para celebrar.

\- De acuerdo niños, yo me voy a cocinar al restaurante, cuiden la casa mientras no estoy aquí.

La mujer salió de la casa dejando a los niños solos, inseguros de como romper el silencio.

_¨ Cuando no estés seguro de que hacer, ve hacia adelante... pero no menciones a William¨_

\- ¿Entrenando duro?

\- No lo suficientemente duro si me preguntas. Tenías razón con eso, si no puedo mejorar mis habilidades mágicas entonces debo fortalecer mi cuerpo. Tengo que compensar todo el tiempo perdido.

\- Una digna resolución.

El cachorro de león había tomado a pecho sus palabras. Eso era una buena señal.

-No es que no aprecie la visita, pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Siendo positivos el Bael parecía todavía más incómodo que él en estos momentos. Era momento de empezar.

-Jajaja, por varias cosas, primero y principal era para escuchar tu respuesta a mi pregunta y discutir el prospecto de una alianza. Y en de forma secundaria a, ya sabes disculparme por lo que causaron mis palabras -dijo Riser mirando alrededor de la casa - Y ofrecerles un alojamiento en el magnífico territorio de los Phenex.

\- No te preocupes por eso, mi padre planeaba expulsarnos desde hace y un largo tiempo. Si no eras tú, él hubiera encontrado otra excusa para deshacerse de nosotros.

Esa respuesta se sintió como un clavo en el pecho de Riser. Esa clase de cosas eran un sinsentido.

-Bueno, las cosas mejorarán después de la mudanza, ya he seleccionado un alojamiento digno de miembros de _Ars Goetia_. Nuestro territorio cuenta con posiblemente la mejor situación económica en todo el inframundo, nuestras vistas son mejores y las mujeres más bellas.

Si uno cometía un error, lo reparaba. Un error que cometió en la fiesta llevó a esta situación. Incluso si era algo que hubiese pasado de todas formas, cometer esta clase de error era inaceptable para una persona con tanto talento como él.

-Agradezco la oferta, pero debo rechazarla. Según las leyes de nuestra casa, abandonar el territorio implicaría renunciar a mi derecho de utilizar el apellido de Bael, y como demonio mi orgullo me inhibe a aceptar caridad, incluso si está dada con las mejores intenciones.

Podía entender a los que refería. Él Bael solo estaba protegiendo su orgullo y el de su linaje, era admirable, pero no lo que Riser necesitaba en este momento.

-No estarás en deuda, solo estaré ofreciendo algo equivalente o lo que cause, es lo correcto. Esto, esto no es correcto, no es justo, lo que hizo tu padre a su propia sangre, lo que yo accidentalmente incité. Eso no debería haber pasado, eso no debería pasar, es antinatural. Lo que Lord Bael hizo fue patético, y yo le di la excusa perfecta para que lo hiciera.

´Todos salvo tu sangre podían llegar a ser tus enemigos´. El mero pensamiento de tenido una participación en algo que iba en contra una ley tan natural como esa lo enfurecía. Algo que estaba encontraba en contra del orden del mundo.

-Riser, somos demonios, es normal.

No, no lo era. Eso era demasiado patético para ser normal.

\- Pero..

\- Lo que padre hizo fue lo que el 95% de los habitantes del infierno harían. Esta clase de cosas son la regla en las familias demoníacas. Todos compiten entre ellos para ganar aún más poder y si no les sirves se deshacen de ti; si eres como yo y naces sin las habilidades de tu familia, te vuelves la oveja negra y tratan de sacrificarte en la primera oportunidad que tienen. Lo que es raro y antinatural son familias como los Gremory que intentan ayudar a parientes lejanos como nosotros aunque no obtengan ningún beneficio de ello. Por tu reacción puedo calcular que tu familia es igual de antinatural, y por amor a Satán, te aseguro que es totalmente anormal que un demonio trate de hacer lo que es supuestamente correcto o que busque a otro para disculparse.

De acuerdo, eso es simplemente ofensivo. Los Phenex eran la definición de lo que todo demonio debería aspirar a ser. Para darse cuenta de eso bastante con mirar a Ruval, su hermano mayor seguía las lecciones de sus padres y era él a quien el resto de los demonios llamaban ´el heredero perfecto´, y los Gremory habían producido uno de los demonios más poderosos de la historia, solo por detrás del original Lucifer. Era obvio que el resto del inframundo estaba equivocado mientras su familia tenía razón.

-No es mi culpa que el resto de los demonios sean idiotas con menos neuronas funcionales que una medusa. La conducta de mi familia y mi brillante plan para ganar aliados son infinitamente superiores a lo que ellos puedan pensar – dijo un tanto aireado.

-Sí, esa es una actitud mucho más arrogante, y por tanto, más demoníaca.- concedió el cachorro de león- Aunque debo admitir que hay un par de cosas que no me quedaron en claro sobre tu plan.

-Entendible, la genialidad de mi plan puede resultar enceguecedora para la mayoría.

Un plan que había tenido que rearmar y revisar un par de veces basado en nueva información. Una estrategia que incluía grandes cantidades de improvisación. No era algo que una persona sin una gran capacidad de adaptación pudiese apreciar.

-¿Por qué un Bael? Es cierto que somos la casa noble con el rango más alto, pero la mayoría nuestro poder político proviene reside en nuestro ancestro Zekram Bael, nuestra cabeza es prácticamente una posición estética, hacerte amigo del heredero no te permitirá ganar muchas ventajas políticas. Tus mejores opciones serían hacerte amigos de Sona Sitri , Diodora Astaroth , o Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas que tienen una conexión a los actuales satanes. Y si tengo que ser sincero, casi cualquier casa noble ubicada al este del inframundo sería una mejor que los Bael, al menos así podrías establecer nuevas rutas comerciales.

El niño fénix no respondió la pregunta de forma inmediata. Las palabras de Sairaorg eran ciertas, había muchas alianzas que resultarían más favorables para su familia. Pero esto no era algo solamente para su familia, esto era también algo para él. Algo suyo. Nadie en su familia se lo pidió, a lo mucho comentaron lo bueno que era que decidiese hacer amigos.

Y ahora debía decir el por qué. No que la respuesta fuese complicada ni nada, pero hasta entonces nunca se había molestado en organizar sus pensamientos para explicárselos a otra persona, nunca había necesitado hacerlo. No estaba seguro de cuál sería la mejor manera de comenzar, así que simplemente tomó una larga bocanada de aire y fue directo al grano.

-Porque quiero un igual.

Ojos violetas como el cielo sobre sus cabezas se centraron en su figura, esperando a que continuase.

\- Toda relación entre demonios es una relación de poder. Hay alguien arriba y otro abajo. Pero si alguien estuviera por encima de mí solo podría verlo como una meta a alcanzar, alguien para envidiar y a quien debo superar para probarme. Y no creo poder amar a quien considero por debajo de mí, no significa que fueran a caerme mal ni nada, pero no podría formar un lazo solido con ellos.

Riser podría haber cortado en esta parte, pero no había tenido suficiente. Él quería seguir hablando y que alguien lo escuchase, tenían que escucharlo. No estaba hablando de cualquier cosa, en este momento estaba hablando sobre algo que él quería, algo que era importante.

\- Todos en mis familias son tan increíbles como yo, ninguno tan talentoso, pero igual de increíbles, es por eso que puedo decir están a mi altura y que los amo y respeto profundamente. Cualquier criatura que decida amar, ya sea como un amigo, un amante o familia, debe poder pararse a mí misma altura. Seres que puedan e intenten vencerme, que puedan contradecirme o ayudarme. Criaturas junto a las que pueda crecer y volverme aún más increíble. Alguien que me haga decir, ´Eres increíble´. Quería poder decir eso a alguien que no fuera de mi sangre. Eso es lo que quiero.

\- Nada mal, pero creo que eso hubiese funcionado mejor como una confesión amorosa.- dijo con el Sairaorg con una mueca un poco burlona.

Y alguien tenía que arruinar el momento. Siempre había alguien que no tenía apreciación por el arte ni lo épico.

\- Ya cállate, fue un gran discurso. Además, mis discursos amorosos serían incluso mejores que esto.

\- Todavía no me respondiste, ¿Por qué un Bael?

Riser se encogió de hombros, eso era muchísimo más simple de explicar.

-Si eligiera alguien relacionado con los satanes temería hacer algo que los ofendiera y terminar por empeorar la relación de los Phenex con los gobernantes del infierno. Créeme que ya tengo más que suficiente con Rias.

Le causó cierta gracia ver Sairaorg asentir la cabeza como si entendiera exactamente a lo que se refería.

\- Los Bael eran la mejor opción entre las casas nobles con niños de edad similar a la mía. La gran fortuna de mi familia me pone en igual pie ante el poder político reducido con el que contaría el heredero de tu casa. Los Abaddon también eran una opción viable, aunque no fueran parte del _Ars Goetia_, pero personalmente preferiría una amistad masculina, o como dicen en los animes ´Una amistad nacida de los músculos´.

\- Esto suena cada vez más como una confesión amorosa. – Otra vez puso una mueca burlona- Y prácticamente estás eligiendo a tus amigos como estuvieras comprando fruta.

Los nervios que podía tener este cachorro de negro. La única razón por la que todavía no lo había golpeado es por había conseguido aligerar el tono de la conversación.

-Te callas, lo que solidificó mi elección al final fueron las recomendaciones de Rias para tu candidatura y lo que me contó tu madre. Buena mujer, no tanto como la mía, pero tampoco voy a pedir imposibles.

Era una comparación injusta, pero también era uno de los mayores cumplidos en los que podía pensar.

\- Jaja, estoy en desacuerdo con la última parte, pero dudo que vaya a sacar un mejor cumplido de ti.- y eso era más cierto de lo que imaginaba - ¿Sabes que mi hermano sigue siendo una mejor opción verdad? Es el Heredero, tiene el poder_ destrucción_ y además es mucho más simpático de lo que la gente piensa. Odio admitirlo pero tenías razón cuando dijiste que era débil.

-Por supuesto que tenía razón, tú eres sin lugar a dudas débil, mi hermanita podría patearte el culo sin siquiera sudar.

Riser nunca pensó en disculparse por sus palabras en la fiesta, después de todo eran totalmente ciertas. Él solo quería disculparse por las consecuencias de haberlas dicho en ese contexto determinado. Eso fue un estúpido descuido suyo.

-No parece que seas muy bueno haciendo amigos. – señaló exasperado el niño de pelo negro levantando una de sus cejas.

-Todavía no termino. Eres débil, pero eres increíble, si tus nudillos cubiertos en vendajes dicen algo, si tan solo la mitad de las cosas que me contaron Rias y tu madre son verdad, entonces quiere decir que mi primera elección fue correcta. ¿Qué no tienes el poder de _destrucción_? Nadie necesita luces coloridas, destruye el mundo usando tus músculos. ¿Qué no eres el heredero? Vuélvete fuerte y reclama tu sitio como futura cabeza de los Bael.

Esto también era cierto. Riser ya tenía una buena impresión del muchacho por todas las historias de Rias, el enterarse de que no fuera capaz de usar sus poderes demoníacos fue sorpresivo, pero no importaba mucho. Las únicas habilidades del inframundo que importaban eran la regeneración, pyrokinesis y aerokinesis, y uno todavía podía patear culos sin usarlas. Demonios como Anteo eran la prueba viviente de los músculos son una muy efectiva forma de poder.

El que lo haya golpeado con su mano rota favoreció su candidatura, como diría su maestro ´El niño tenía los huevos bien puestos´. Y finalmente Misla Bael, era una increíble madre. Es normal que su hijo también increíble. Todo lo que faltaba por averiguar era si el cachorro león tenía metas casi tan increíbles como el fénix.

\- ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

**¨Primero el fenix¨**

\- ¿Un deseo? Si tuviese que elegir uno diría que es hacer realidad el deseo de mi mamá. Ella siempre tan amable como para amar a su desgracia de hijo, tal vez demasiado amable para el inframundo.

**¨El poder es lo principal¨**

-La mayoría de los demonios ven la amabilidad como signo de debilidad, y aunque me avergüenza decirlo, incluso yo lo he hecho más de una vez. Pero ellos no son tan fuertes como creen.

**¨Incluso un fósforo puede dar pie a un infierno¨**

-Soy débil, pero voy…voy a volverme fuerte y cambiar el inframundo en un lugar donde la amabilidad de madre sea vista como signo de fuerza.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cubrió su cara. Por supuesto que su elección fue correcta, él era un genio después de todo. Estaba emocionado, casi en éxtasis. Esa respuesta fue cuanto esperaba y tal vez un poco más. Una voz silenciosa compartió su emoción, pues era ella lo que él era. Una brisa recorrió la casa, y la temperatura de la habitación aumentó hasta parecerse a un beso de primavera.

No pudiendo contener su energía, el chico de cabellos dorados se puso de pie y señaló a su oyente.

-Yo, Riser Phenex, te reconozco a ti, león negro, como increíble. Ahora dime ¿Qué harás?

-¿Me estás hablando a mí? ¿Yo soy el león negro?

Y hasta aquí llegó su emoción.

-Y arruinaste el momento. Veamos, tienes pelo negro, eres la oveja negra de tu familia, tu madre es parte de una casa noble con la habilidad de criar y domar leones, el rango de los Bael es el de gran rey y el león es llamado el rey de las bestias, y finalmente los leones son geniales. Sí idiota, tú eres el león negro.

Esta vez Sairaorg lucía un poco avergonzado.

-Disculpa, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa, déjame intentarlo.- el niño aspiró profundamente y usando la voz más grave de la que era capaz continuó - Yo, el león negro, juro volverme tu igual, ave inmortal. Juro ganar poder y ser digno de llamarme rey de las bestias. Y prometo, quiero decir, juro que tomaré el título de satán cambiaré este mundo a imagen de mi único deseo. ¿Eso estuvo bien?

\- Aceptable, pero necesitas mejorar un poco.

\- No todo el mundo práctica sus discursos dramáticos

\- No es práctica, es talento natural. Ya que finalmente he completado mi plan de hacerme amigos con el futuro heredero de los Bael, puedo llamar a esto un trabajo bien hecho.

El joven Phenex se encontraba orgulloso de sí mismo. Había manejado la situación de manera magistral. Un trabajo bien hecho merece una recompensa, después le pediría a Ruval entradas VIP para uno de sus juegos. Estaba seguro de que Ravel estará feliz de acompañarlo, y con un poco de suerte Sairaorg y su madre aceptarán una invitación.

Nadie podía arruinar su buen humor.

-Con respecto a eso, no creo que podamos ser amigos.

Excepto un estúpido león.

\- Repite eso.

\- La cosa es que no me siento tan increíble como me describiste, y aun no soy el heredero. Me duele admitirlo, pero no puedo llamarme tu igual, no por ahora.

Cuando Riser que alguien era increíble, esa persona era sin lugar a dudas increíble. Pero de nuevo, la opinión del león ahora tenía casi tanta validez como la suya.

-¿Y entonces cuándo? – su tono dejaba en claro que no estaba muy feliz por esto.

\- Cinco años, en cinco años retaré a mi hermano por la título de heredero. Yo, el león negro, desafío al ave inmortal a un duelo en los _Rating games_ dentro de cinco años, lucharé contra ti como la futura cabeza de los Bael, y seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser llamado tu igual. Riser Phenex, mi regalo para ti en nuestro enfrentamiento será tu derrota. Mi rival.

Una declaración de guerra y una arrogante promesa.

\- Acepto tu desafío futuro rey de las bestias. Pero si pelearemos en los _rating games_, pelearemos con las reglas de los _rating games_. Con nuestros nobiliarios enfrentados. Mi rival.

Los niños se miraron atentamente. Ojos tan azules, que brillaban más que el mismo sol, se enfrentaban a ojos de un violeta tan profundo como un secreto guardado.

Chispas nacían de aquella pelea de miradas entre dos rivales destinados a enfrentarse en el futuro. La única cosa que se atrevía a pararse en medio de tan serio enfrentamiento era el más completo de los silencios. Un espectáculo épico del que cualquier bardo cantaría por décadas.

Tristemente ninguno de los niños pudo mantener una caria seria y prontamente comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas echando a perder el momento.

-Estoy tentado a hablar así todo el tiempo, es muy divertido.- dijo Sairaorg tratando de respirar entre risas.

-Pierde su impacto si haces eso, mejor guárdalo para ocasiones especiales. ¿Somos rivales amistosos?

-No entiendo mucho del tema, pero voy a decir que sí.

Era un poco frustrante para Riser que después de tantos problemas y discursos no haya podido conseguir un amigo, pero bueno, un rival era mejor que nada. Además, la línea divisoria entre un rival amistoso y un amigo siempre fue bastante confusa.

\- Ven a venir entrenar a nuestra mansión de vez en cuando, estoy seguro que mi tutor amaría tener otra víctima.

-De nuevo agradezco la oferta, pero en verdad no quiero estar en deuda con nadie.

-No seas idiota, si Anteo decide entrenarte será su decisión, no la de los Phenex. Además, ser testigo de mi fantástico progreso debería ser un buen motivador para que entrenes aún más duro.

El joven Bael tampoco entendía muy bien lo que implica ser un rival amistoso, así que decidió que si entrenar juntos estaba incluido en el paquete, lo mejor era sacarle provecho.

-Tomaré tu oferta. Ahora, ¿Podrías abrir ventana por favor ? Lo haría yo mismo, pero hice demasiadas sentadillas y ya no siento mis piernas.

...

* * *

**Omake:**

\- No sabía que tenías tatuajes.- dijo Sairaorg luego de haber notado unos diseños de tinta negra en el brazo de Riser.

\- Son para entrenar, los dibujó Mephisto. Hacen mi cuerpo mucho más pesado y obliga a mis músculos a trabajar mucho más.

\- Suenan bastante útiles.

-Los animes de Rias me dieron la idea. Yo quería una cámara de gravedad, pero Mephisto me dijo que era lo más estúpido que había oído en los últimos años, diciendo que mi corazón tendría demasiados problemas para bombear sangre, la diferencia de presión probablemente me mataría y en el raro caso que sobreviviera, me quedaría enano por el resto de mi vida, etc.

-¿Crees que pueda hacer me los coloque a cambio de algo?

-Depende ¿Tienes algún interés en tocar el bajo, o prefieres ser vocalista?.

...

...

**Notas de autor:**

**_Stray devil_**** : diablo errante (errante suena mejor que vagabundo y estoy cansado de repetir la palabra demonio)**

**Evil Pieces: piezas diabólicas (de nuevo, cansado de repetir la palabra demoniaco y no creo que nadie en su sano juicio deba llamar ¨malvada¨ al instrumento en que se basa su orden social)**

**Por Dios que hay muchos discursos dramáticos en este capítulo. Afortunadamente tengo una excusa para eso…son divertidos de escribir (nunca dije que fuera una buena excusa).**

**El chiste sobre Ajuka Beelzebub será un detalle importante para la trama de capítulos posteriores. Solo digamos que la relación entre el satán y Mephisto es…complicada.**

**Como pudieron notar, la actitud Riser adquirió un tinte más humorístico y menos serio, después de su pelea con Lucifer se puede decir que se volvió un tanto más ruidoso y hasta vanidoso. Todos los capítulos hasta el momento fueron para mostrar la personalidad de Riser e intentar justificar el por qué es así, su forma de entender el mundo, y quienes influenciaron en él. La personalidad un tanto presumida que mostró en este capítulo será su personalidad base por el resto del fic (habrá desarrollo pero esta será la base).**

**Sairaorg es un buen chico, pero todavía no es la copia de los caballeros del zodiaco que todos conocemos y amamos. Estoy seguro de que habría sido mejor desarrollarlo a lo largo de varios capítulos, mostrando sus interacciones con Riser, pero eso hubiera tomado demasiado tiempo y en verdad quería hacer un pequeño time skip.**

**Riser comenzará a construir su nobiliario y provocará cambios que lo diferenciarán de la serie. Porque no hay gracia en meter un oc/ooc y no cambiar nada.**

**.**

**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo: ¨Piezas diabólicas y la hemo-erótica¨ :**

**.**

-Hemos decidido que ya es hora de entregarte tus piezas ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

\- Que finalmente voy a forma parte de un sistema que promueve la esclavitud excusándose en la necesidad de repoblar nuestra especie, a pesar de que hubiese sido mucho más rápido, sencillo y eficaz el invertir en la producción de elixires de fertilidad para demonios. Todo esto porque los pilares del _Ars Goetia_ deseaban profundizar la brecha entre la clase baja y los de clase alta a fin de ser capaces de abusar su autoridad sobre estos nuevos demonios que serían considerados lo más bajo de los bajo en este sistema de castas. Francamente, los demonios que dan buen tratamiento a sus nobiliarios son la excepción a la regla más que la norma, es decepcionante ver el número de idiotas que los tratan como si fueran perros de combate, juguetes sexuales, cosas para torturar o una abominable combinación de las tres. Tampoco ayudó que Ajuka Beelzebub no solo fue demasiado cobarde como para empujar el proyecto de elixires de fertilidad, que ya estaba en desarrollo, sino que él mismo fue quien creó las piezas diabólicas siguiendo los caprichos de los dirigentes de _Ars Goetia._

Todos los presentes en la habitación callaron por unos momentos. Algunos como Revido trataban de contener su risa, mientras que otros como Ruval maldecían mentalmente. Pero todos guardaron silencio, bueno, todos salvo Mephisto Pheles quien comenzó a aplaudir y con una voz llena de orgullo exclamó:

-¡Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe!


	6. Piezas diabólicas y hemo-erótica

**Capítulo VI: Piezas diabólicas y hemo-erótica.**

* * *

...

* * *

La habitación se encontraba decorada con motivos de color bermellón, una obvia referencia al blasón del ave eterna. Candelabros de un brilloso vidrio refinado iluminaban el interior junto a unos finos rayos de luz natural, al menos tan natural como podía ser algo originado de un sol artificial, que atravesaban las ventanas.

Aquel espacio de mezclas lumínicas estaba de todo menos vacío puesto que se encontraba rebalsando de personas, y en medio de toda esa turba de gente estaba el joven varón Phenex. La muchedumbre se componía de miembros de su familia y miembros de sus nobiliarios, varios sirvientes y guardias de la mansión, e incluso Sairaorg junto a su madre y a algunos miembros del nobiliario que el león había empezado a formar.

En medio de todo esto se erguía el ahora un joven puberto con 13 años de edad vestido con un traje de color anaranjado que a veces se confundía con el color de las antorchar que allí brillaban, sus ojos azulados no delataban miedo o siquiera impaciencia, sino que miraban detenidamente a la figura que oficiaba este pequeño desfile, su padre.

El señor de la casa Phenex estaba delante del joven, su mirada seria y erguida figura gritaban su dignidad. Con un movimiento que no era demasiado rápido ni demasiado lento ordenó a los presentes guardar silencio, pues era hora de dar inicio.

Posando sus ojos bermellones sobre su tercer hijo varón, dijo en una voz grave y poderosa.

\- Hemos decido que ya es hora de entregarte tus piezas ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

\- Que finalmente voy a forma parte de un sistema que promueve la esclavitud excusándose en la necesidad de repoblar nuestra especie, a pesar de que hubiese sido mucho más rápido y eficaz el invertir en la producción de elixires de fertilidad para demonios. Todo esto porque los pilares del _Ars Goetia_ deseaban profundizar la brecha entre los demonios de clase baja y los de clase alta a fin de ser capaces de abusar su autoridad sobre estos nuevos demonios que serían considerados lo más bajo de los bajo en este sistema de castas. Francamente, los demonios que dan buen tratamiento sus nobiliarios son la excepción a la regla más que la norma. Es decepcionante ver el número de idiotas que los tratan como si fueran perros de combate, juguetes sexuales, cosas para torturar o una abominable combinación de las tres. Tampoco ayudó que Ajuka Beelzebub no solo fue demasiado cobarde como para empujar el proyecto de elixires de fertilidad, que ya estaba en desarrollo, sino que él mismo fue quien creó las piezas diabólicas siguiendo los caprichos de los dirigentes de _Ars Goetia_.

Todos los presentes en la habitación callaron por unos momentos. Algunos como Revido trataban de contener su risa, mientras que otros como Ruval maldecían mentalmente. Pero todos guardaron silencio, bueno, todos salvo Mephisto Pheles quien comenzó a aplaudir y con una voz llena de orgullo exclamó:

\- ¡Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe!

A crédito de la cabeza de los Phenex, este no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo (por lo menos no exteriormente) ante las palabras de su hijo y de su tutor. Una vez que los aplausos se detuvieron, él señor de la casa continuó como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Las piezas diabólicas son en estos días un símbolo de tu posición en el inframundo. Y como imagino que intentaste expresar hace unos momentos, el nobiliario es un reflejo del rey al que sirven. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

_¨Más de las que debería preguntar_¨ En el interior de su bolsillo derecho yacía un papel arrugado, lleno de garabatos y palabras ilegibles para la mayoría de las personas, y en dicho papel estaba escrita una larga lista de preguntas que Riser había preparado de antemano. Pero por el momento se contentaría con solo dos preguntas.

\- Unas cuantas en realidad. Las piezas diabólicas usualmente se entregan a los niños de las casas nobles cuando estos tienen entre 8 y 10 años ¿Hay algún motivo por el que me las entreguen ahora y no antes? Además, pensaba que uno debía dirigirse a la capital para esta ceremonia.

Tal vez dos preguntas eran demasiado pocas, tres estarían bien. Y donde caben tres caben cuatro, pero el número cuatro es usualmente considerado de mala suerte en Japón por lo que cinco preguntas serían más adecuadas. Y por amor a Satán, ellos eran demonios, el número seis les venía como anillo al dedo.

\- Ese sería normalmente el caso, pero gracias a Mephisto-sama aquí presente quien fue la anterior cabeza del departamento de desarrollo tecnológico e investigación del inframundo, además de haber sido uno de los encargados del proyecto de las piezas diabólicas durante sus fases iniciales. Fue también por su consejo que no tuviésemos planeado entregarte tus piezas hasta que cumplieras 15, pero la situación ha cambiado.

Estaba implícito en las palabras de su padre que este no era el momento adecuado para explicar la situación. Al menos podría preguntar otras cosas.

\- ¿La espera tiene algo que ver con volverme más fuerte y tener una mayor de obtener piezas mutadas? ¿Cómo funciona eso? Quiero decir, si ese fuera el caso, Lucifer-sama debería tener un set de piezas mutadas y todos sabemos que ese no es el caso. ¿Podrías leer el contrato que escribí para mis posibles seguidores? Es tan solo un borrador, pero intenté que fuese similar al que hiciste para Anteo, pero todavía no estoy seguro sobre las clausulas respecto a las vacaciones pagas. ¿Estaría mal visto si…

Sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas por su padre quien levantó su mano en señal de que guardara silencio, cosa que por un motivo INEXPLICABLE causó que mayoría de los presenten soltaran un suspiro de alivio. Las preguntas tendrían que esperar…por el momento.

\- Gracias, prometo hacerlos orgullosos.

\- No nos agradezcas, no te estamos entregando un regalo, sino una responsabilidad. Un nobiliario es un reflejo del rey al que sirven, en vista de que has expresado tu intención de volverte un satán, es necesario que aquellos que elijas sean capaces de afrontar el peso de tus metas y convicciones. Y no dudo de que traerás gloria a nuestras familia – una pequeña sonrisa ,azucarada con un poco de afecto, se asomó en el rostro de su padre al decir esto último - Ahora, estoy seguro de que todos los presentes están de acuerdo con que toda esta formalidad es innecesaria, así que no perdamos tiempo y comencemos.

Mephisto no esperó a ser llamado, o siquiera señalado antes de aparecer frente al joven cargando un polvoriento portafolios azabache. Sin dar ninguna clase de explicación, el antiguo demonio sostuvo el rectángulo con sus huesudos brazos dejando ver unas extrañas marcas azules trazadas en el objeto.

No era un círculo, símbolo de la perfección y el infinito, como normalmente cabría esperar de un artículo producido en el inframundo. Tampoco eran runas, reliquias olvidadas por la humanidad que solo algunos miembros del panteón nórdico eran capaces de utilizar. Dudaba que fuese siquiera un lenguaje, pues no veía patrones en esas form…no, la palabra forma no era una manera adecuado de referirse a esas marcas. Si estuviese obligado a compararlas con algo, diría que parecían raíces, o mejor aún, un sistema circulatorio. Sí, esa era una gran comparación, un cuerpo con un sistema circulatorio externo, él como rey, se convertiría en el corazón. Solo faltaba sangre.

Riser extendió su mano y con la misma suavidad con la que limpiaba su guitarra, tocó el maletín e hizo fluir su poder. Las líneas, antes de un frío azul, brillaban en un cándido esplendor anaranjado.

Y mientras su poder, su magia como a su maestro le gustaba llamarla, circulaba las falsas raíces del rectángulo azabache, en la habitación circulaba el silencio. Aquel vacío sin sonido casi parecía una melodía acompañando al espectáculo de las luces cálidas, pero pronto canción fue interrumpida por sonido.

El joven podía sentirse a sí mismo en aquel objeto, su corazón palpitando al mismo ritmo que los destellos parpadeantes. Aquello ahora parte de él o tal vez él era parte de aquello; probablemente un poco de ambos.

Las luces cálidas que parecían tan vivas hasta hace unos momentos se calmaron y las raíces antes muertas adoptaron el color que Riser tantas veces había visto en el naranja amarillento del sol de la mañana cuando visitaba el mundo humano. El ruido de cerrojos abrirse se oyó en la habitación, y el rectángulo decorado se abrió revelando su contenido al joven varón.

Quince piezas de un material que no podía identificar tomaban cinco formas distintas. Ocho eran los chatos peones, tan simples y pequeños. Tres eran los pares de piezas gemelas, dos torres firmes y robustas, dos eran los caballos cincelados de tal manera que parecían tener vida propia, dos alfiles cuyo nombre en algunos idiomas hacían referencia a los obispos, pues la cristiandad había ejercido su influencia en esos lugares, y por último estaba la dignísima reina, sin más compañía que su propio poder.

Doce eran las piezas negras con finos motivos anaranjados recorriendo sus cuerpos, este era el color que todas sus piezas deberían tener. Pero tres eran piezas diferentes, sus colores estaban invertidos, brillando como la puesta del sol en el mundo humano. Un alfil y dos peones.

\- ¿Solo tres? Con las molestias que me tomé para crear estas piezas esperaba al menos cinco piezas mutadas- dijo Mephisto con una mueca que traicionaba sus duras palabras.

¨_ ¿Creadas por Mephisto y no por Beelzebub?¨_ Había demasiadas implicaciones en esas palabras, pero antes de que pudiese hacer una preguntar un estruendoso aplauso comenzó a sonar.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap**Clap* *Clap**Clap* *Clap**Clap* *Clap*

\- Tres piezas mutadas, Oniisama es asombroso.- dijo una voz aniñada de su hermana que se acercaba a él para abrazarlo.

\- Por supuesto que lo soy.-Fue la respuesta inmediata de Riser mientras despeinaba los cabellos de su hermana con su mano.

La chance para obtener tres piezas era ridículamente baja, era cierto que seguramente el anciano haya sido parcialmente responsable por eso, pero la mayor del crédito seguía siendo suyo…probablemente.

Detrás de su hermana (a una distancia menor de la que él hubiese preferido) estaba un joven de catorce años de pelo negro. Su pseudo-amigo/rival , Sairaorg, que había crecido bastante en estos últimos años pasando de ser un alto escuálido a lucir como alguien quien se volvería la segunda venida de Rambo , cosa que normalmente sería considerada positiva en un rival, sino fuera por el hecho de que Ravel había comenzado a mostrar cierta…admiración por el muchacho.

Lo seguían una bella chica de pelos rubios, y dos jóvenes que parecían de una edad similar a la suya, uno tenía una larga cabellera de color arena y el otro estaba usando una armadura que parecía bastante incomoda.

\- Personalmente no me sorprende, esta es la clase de cosas que esperaría de mi rival, pero debes saber que esto solo es una motivación más en mi camino hacia nuestra batalla destinada por… no recuerdo el resto. Kuisha, ¿Tienes el papel con el discurso?

\- Si no mal recuerdo, Sairaorg-sama le pasó el papel con el discurso a Liban – dijo calmadamente la chica de ojos verdes.

\- Discúlpeme Sairarog-sama, no traje el discurso conmigo, pero puedo recitárselo de memoria si quiere.- ofreció el joven con la larga cabellera de arena .

Un cansado suspiro se escapó de entre los labios del joven de ojos purpura.

\- No te preocupes, es culpa mía por haberlo olvidado en primer lugar. De cualquier manera, felicidades por tus piezas y gracias por la invitación. - sin timidez alguna, el león de pelos negro palmeó fuertemente su espalda antes de parar y señalar a sus seguidores - Esta es mi reina, Kuisha Abaddon, y mis caballos, Beluga Furcas y Liban Crocell.

\- **Es un placer conocerlo, Riser de la casa Phenex **\- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo que ofrecían una ligera reverencia.

Por un lado estaba la heredera de la célebre casa de los Abaddon cuya influencia tenía poco y nada que envidiar a los miembros de _Ars Goetia_. Por el otro, un miembro de clan Furcas, famosos domadores que caballos que mantenían una cercana relación con la Vapula. Y por último, un jodido miembro del extinto clan Crocell, seguramente un mestizo en vista de que su casa seguía siendo considerada extinta, pero no por eso menos impresionante.

Por amor a todos los demonios, ¿Había una tienda abierta con miembros de familias nobles en oferta? Lo siguiente que le dirían será que el Crocell tenía un equipo sagrado. No, no era el momento de estar celoso cuando era obvio que su propio nobiliario sería incluso más increíble que eso. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era iniciar una conversación calmada y que demostrara sus modales.

\- Es un placer ver que Sairaorg cuenta con individuos de tal nivel a su servicio, aunque debo admitir que me impresiona que él jamás hubiese comentado sobre belleza de su reina.

Que uno considere coquetear con la reina de tu mejor amigo una forma de mostrar buenos modales era usualmente una señal de que pasabas demasiado tiempo con Revido. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que la joven en cuestión parecía salida de una revista de modelaje, con su figura de reloj de arena, con redondeado y generoso busto que solo crecería aún más con el tiempo. Una belleza casi completa en su opinión, habían algunos detalles que podrían mejorar pero no era su lugar decir esas cosas.

\- Sí, Sairaorg-sama debió haber mencionado algo como eso – la voz de su hermana pequeña delataba un buena cantidad celos que su amigo no _pareció_ notar.

_¨ ¿Arruinaría mi amistad con el león si decidiera castrarlo como medida preventiva? ¨_

La suave, y tal vez ligeramente sugestiva risa de la reina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Agradezco el cumplido incluso si fue solo por educación, pero de ser honesta tú tienes una mejor figura que yo.

Las opciones de Riser en este momento eran seguir conversando con la heredera de los Abaddon o amenazar con castrar a su mejor amigo si este se acercaba a menos de cinco metros de su hermana. Lo ideal sería cambiar el tema de la conversación y hablar tranquilamente sobre cualquier cosa. O también…y mierda, la chica estaba esperando a que dijese algo.

\- Jajajaja. Aprecio tu buen gusto, pero incluso una apariencia como la mía palidece ante algo tan grato a la vistAUCH.

Un golpe en su nuca interrumpió sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse o contraatacar, una mano que era pura piel y huesos lo tomó del cuello de su traje y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

\- Tenemos que discutir un par de cosas y ciertamente no voy a quedarme esperando a que tus hormonas decidan tomarse un descanso.

Lo que más frustraba a Riser era que nadie salvo el nobiliario de Sairaorg (quienes veían esto por primera vez) parecía sorprendido por esto. Es verdad la mirada de su madre prometía una muerta lenta y dolorosa al viejo Mephisto, pero no estaba para nada sorprendida. Tristemente este ya era un acontecimiento casual en la mansión Phenex, algo tan natural como oír a los pájaros cantar.

Mientras era llevado hacia quien sabe dónde, podía escuchar los gritos del león prometiéndole una tarta de manzanas como regalo.

Siendo positivos su maestro probablemente le explicaría la situación que su padre había nombrado. Podía entender que su maestro estuviera ansioso para hablar con él si era algo verdaderamente importante que no pudiese ser dicho en público, incluso si dicho publico eran amigos y sirvientes. Pero eso no significaba que su maestro no sea un bastardo.

\- Alabado sea el señor en las alturas.

Una insufrible jaqueca dura unos minutos, la satisfacción era eterna.

..

..

* * *

El joven Phenex hubiera podido pensar en varios lugares más adecuados para tener una conversación que las cocinas. No podía negar que era uno de los sitios más privativos de la casa debido a la cuestionable ética del trabajo que el cocinero Rolando hacía, el gordo demonio le había dicho que él cocinaba dos tipos de platillos, ´platillos deliciosos´ para los Phenex y los amigos de estos, y ´platillos eficientes´ para aquellos que le caían mal a su madre. El problema con la ubicación era que resultaba difícil tomarse seriamente una conversación cuando podías oler las cebollas de la cena de anteayer. Hablando de comida, más tarde le diría a Rolando que prepare arroz amarillo con pollo para cenar, de postre unas frutillas con crema estarían bien, o un poco de ensalada de frutas, él estaba de humor para algo frutal, pero nada ácido, nunca fue capaz de comprender porque su padre le agregaba jugo de limón a su vino.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? - preguntó un vejete muy enojado.

\- No particularmente, creo que te estabas quejando de sobre la pubertad y lo que esta hace a los jóvenes.- Respondió tranquilamente el joven.

El anciano barbudo lo miró con furia, o quizás no, la mirada furiosa de Mephisto siempre fue demasiado parecida a su mirada gruñona normal.

\- Solo voy a repetir esto una vez.

Y esta era la señal para comenzar a prestar atención, a estas alturas sabía que este era el tono serio del viejo.

\- Tu juego de piezas es uno de los prototipos que fabriqué cuando aun era parte del ministerio de tecnología. No pienses que son únicas o mejores que las piezas convencionales, de hecho solo tienen tres funciones: convertir a su usuario en un demonio, brindar un bono de poder al usuario y ser devueltas al rey en caso de que el usuario fallezca.

A medida que Riser pensaba en la información la expresión en su rostro paso por una multitud de sutiles y no tan sutiles cambios: aburrido por lo parecido que eso sonaba a un juego piezas normales, luego una de sorpresa que prontamente se convirtió en contemplación, la contemplación dio lugar a la compresión y a algo de pánico, y finalmente una expresión reflexiva que prontamente terminó en serenidad se hizo presente en el joven.

\- Oh...oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohh.

\- Efectivamente, estas piezas no pueden revivir al usuario por lo que es teóricamente imposible reclutar a alguien en contra de su voluntad. Los usuarios no están obligados o siquiera instados a aceptar ordenes de su rey, ellos podrán desobedecerte, escapar y hasta matarte sin correr el riesgo de volverse errantes, y antes de que preguntes mis razones para darte estas piezas dime, ¿Es un esclavo alguien lo suficientemente increíble como para estar en tu nobiliario?

Eso era simple y llano intento de manipulación que solo podría engañar al más crédulo de los idiotas si este estuviese borracho y con una severa contusión. Y extrañamente tenía razón, si él iba a ser el más asombroso de todos los demonios era lógico que su nobiliario fuese simplemente lo mejor que el mundo tuviese que ofrecer, y un esclavo no alcanzaba los estándares mínimos para ser parte de su fuerza.

\- No importa que nombre uses, no importa que como los trates o que si estos verdaderamente te aman, tampoco si ellos quieren o no servir al amo. Alguien que no puede abandonar o desafiar a su maestro es un esclavo. Tú eres mi estudiante, y si quieres la lealtad de alguien tendrás que ganártela.

_¨Como si eso fuere a cambiar algo¨_

No había manera de que alguien tan carismático como él no pudiese convencer a alguien de seguirlo voluntariamente. Y cualquiera que quisiera ser parte de su fuerza tendría que ganárselo porque él no aceptaría a ningún debilucho bueno para nada.

\- ¿Por qué es un secreto?

\- ¿Aparte de porque es extremadamente ilegal y los vejetes del _Ars Goetia_ tratarían de destruirnos a ambos de forma sutil? Ninguna razón- el viejo debía amar su sarcasmo.

\- De cualquier manera, la razón por la decidí entregarte sus piezas antes de lo planeado es esta: felicidades, te conseguí una linda Damphira como tu concubina.

Los ojos azulados de Riser miraron al anciano con tanta inexpresividad como era físicamente posible. Después de converse a sí mismo de que golpear al viejo era un pésima idea, inhaló con gran resignación antes de hablar.

\- Ambos sabemos que lo sacaste de contexto solo para molestarme. Explícate.

Las siguientes murmuraciones acerca de lo aburrido que podía llegar a ser hicieron que se arrepintiera de no haber intentado golpear al viejo.

\- Hace unos meses recibimos rumores de la aparición de una extraña emanación de energía sagrada en el interior de Rumanía. Luego de un de varias semanas recopilar información por distintos medios descubrimos que la energía se originó de una niña llamada Valerie Tepes, hija bastarda del rey de Tepes con una mujer humana. Al parecer la niña intentó escapar y despertó su equipo sagrado por primera vez. No es normal para un equipo sagrado emitir una cantidad pura y vasta de luz sagrada, por lo que nuestra primera sospecha fue que se trataba de una longinus. Unos cuantos sobornos y un poco de espionaje confirmó esto, y se trata de la que a mi parecer es la longinus más peligrosa de todas, El cáliz del Sefirot que gobierna los principios de la vida y la muerte permitiendo al usuario modificar desde un nivel genético a cualquier ser vivo, hablar con los muertos e incluso devolverlos a la vida. Después de descubrir esto hablé con tu familia y ellos comenzaron a iniciaron unos acuerdos comerciales con el clan Tepes en Rumanía, a modo de sellar el acuerdo, el rey Dred Tepes ofreció a su hija después de insinuaron que eras un pervertido o alguna cosa por el estilo, no pedí los detalles de eso.

Una mueca afloró del anciano. Riser no podía estar seguro sobre qué clase de mueca era esa, o mejor dicho, él no quería saber qué clase de mueca era esa. Esa no era una expresión de su maestro cascarrabias, aquello era algo nacido de Mephisto Pheles, el demonio que se hizo famoso por sus contratos. Sus labios se torcían en un cruel placer, ,sus dientes afilados prometían dolor a quien arruinara su diversión, y sus ojos eran la peor parte, ellos sonreían como si un chiste hubiera sido contado, invitándote a reír hasta que te dieras cuentas que tu eras el chiste. No era una vista para nada agradable.

\- Fue ciertamente una sorpresa que el rey de Tepes desconociera que su hija poseyese una longinus y estaba bastante feliz de tener una oportunidad de deshacerse de ella. Al parecer uno de los hermanos de la niña ocultó el hecho en un plan de ganar más poder - Mephisto dejó escapar una risa burlona- El idiota pensaba era sutil, y ahora no podrá revelar la verdad a menos que desee afrontar la ira de su padre.

El rostro de su maestro volvió su ´gruñosidad habitual´ y calló por unos instantes invitándolo a hablar.

\- Ignorando el hecho de que ni siquiera quiero una concubina, ¿Sabes que por ley un satán no puede poseer un harem? Por no decir que obviamente la querrán de vuelta cuando descubran que tiene el cáliz.-señaló mientras trataba de no pensar en lo tentador que sonaba tener a la usuaria de una longinus como su primera compañera.

Longinus, las trece armas creadas por el dios de la biblia que tenían la capacidad de matar a los dioses. Desde la muerte de Heracles en manos del usuario de una longinus siglos atrás, estas trece reliquias han sido objeto de respeto y temor para cualquier panteón. En los ojos de Riser, cualquier criatura que contara con una de estas armas tenía el potencial de ser increíble.

-La chica solo será una concubina nominativamente. Además, dudo que ella quiera volver, le estarás haciendo un favor sacándola de allí. Los vampiros son unos pedazos de mierda tan racistas como la vieja facción de satanes y los miembros del clan Tepes siempre fueron bastante misóginos, así que puedes imaginar el tratamiento que recibía una mujer, bastarda, mitad humana. No es una sorpresa que haya intentado escapar.

Los Tepes sonaban bastante similares a la cabeza de los Bael. Era una pena que la huida de la niña hubiese fallado, pero esta vez no fue él quien jodió la situación, así que no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse culpable. Y a pesar de esto, algo dentro de sí estaba quemando. No era el llamado de su magia, ese calor era muy distinto al que sentía en estos momentos. Este extraño fuego no le era desconocido, varias veces había ardido dentro de él, podía recordarlo en su primera conversación con el león o en su enfrentamiento con el lucifer para dar un ejemplo. No sabía bien que era, pero ciertamente no le gustaba.

Tratando de alejar su cabeza de tal sensación, comenzó a reflexionar sobre el resto de las palabras de su maestro. Las implicaciones de esas lo hicieron apretar los dientes con indignación.

\- Me acabas de decir que estabas en contra de la esclavitud maldito viejo ¿Cual mierda es la diferencia entre un esclavo y alguien que no tiene ninguna verdadera opción salvo hacer lo que digo? Es demasiado humillante para alguien como yo tener que recurrir a eso.

Un esclavo en todo salvo en nombre, tener a alguien así como parte de su nobiliario es lo mismo que admitir que fue demasiado patético como para ganar la lealtad de sus piezas por sus propios medios. Patético no es una palabra que deba ser pronunciada en la misma oración que Phenex.

\- De ninguna manera dejaremos una maldita longinus con los vampiros. Y recuerda que ella elegirá entre si apoyarte en tu camino a la satanidad o simplemente venir con nosotros. Es cierto que eres tú quien tendrá la ventaja en todas las negociaciones, pero será ella quien decida si participar en tus _Rating Games_, ser tú amante o simplemente una invitada en la mansión. Este va a ser un contrato injusto, pero un contrato en donde ella podrá elegir. Incluso si se vuelve parte de nobiliario podrá seguir eligiendo, y eso es mucho más de lo que pueden presumir la mayoría de los demonios.

Esas son simplemente excusas. No, él mostrará a la murcielaga lo grandioso que era hasta el punto en que sea ella quien le pida hacerla parte de su nobiliario.

\- Es obvio que ella se aceptará, soy demasiado genial como para que no lo haga, pero seré yo quien tenga la última palabra en todo esto. Si ella es verdaderamente digna de formar un contrato conmigo, será el mejor acuerdo que el mundo haya visto y lo firmará por voluntad propia, no importa que tanto me tome convencerla.

* * *

...

Las preparaciones duraron tres días y tres noches. Luego de una serie de discusiones se decidió que decidió que Riser sería escoltado por el gigante Anteo y por el olvidado rey dragón Tannin, quien era también la reina de Mephisto.

Algo exagerado a su parecer, después de todo estábamos hablando de un gigante cuya fuerza se decía que era cercana a la del mismísimo Heracles antes de su ascensión, y de un antiguo rey dragón, parte del top 10 de los _Rating Games_ y del que se rumoreaba que la única razón por la que no estaba en el top 3 es porque se encontraba retirado, pero aún más impresionante que todo eso era que Mephisto guardaba cierto respeto por el dragón hasta de decir que merecía el título de rey mucho más que esas otras cinco lagartijas que lo ostentaban. Para colmo le dijeron que le hubiesen asignado más guardias si no fuera por el hecho de que los Tepes probablemente se negarían a recibir a una potencial fuerza armada de mayor nivel.

Cuando preguntó por qué simplemente no enviaban a la niña aquí, fue su madre la que le respondió:

´Bueno pichoncito, es para evitar que el cáliz sufra…un accidente o se pierda en el camino. Rumanía nunca fue el territorio más seguro después de todo.´

Es así como él y Anteo terminaron frente uno de los círculos de transporte de los Phenex.

\- Tannin estará esperándolos del otro lado. Niñato, trata de no meterte en más problemas de los que puedas sobrevivir.

\- Como si esos debiluchos pudiesen matarme.

Los vampiros eran reconocidos por su habilidad de infectar humanos y controlar ghouls, no por su poder como especie. A lo largo de toda la historia no había un solo registro de ellos hubiesen producido siquiera un solo individual que estuviese al nivel de los satanes. Existían una gran cantidad de mitos y leyendas de vampiros capaces de asesinar dioses, ¿Datos verificables? no, ni uno solo. Uno verdaderamente no debía esperar mucho de una especie que podría ser exterminada usando pan de ajo.

\- Dice el pingüino que todavía no ha podido vencerme en un sparring.

Una helada mirada de su madre congeló al gigante de pelos negros quien todavía tenía sus instintos de auto preservación intactos. Independientemente de lo divertido que era ver a Anteo en aquel estado, Riser todavía algo que decir a su madre, a pesar de que era algo de lo que no quería hablar.

\- Mamá… creo que, ya sabes, no es necesario – las palabras formaban nudos en su garganta y se rehusaban a salir, pero él no sería más débil que unas estúpidas palabras - No creo… no creo que llevar viales con lágrimas de fénix sea necesario, mi regeneración es impecable.

Vergonzoso, sentirse incomodo mencionando eso era vergonzoso. Era un genio controlando sus llamas y el aire, su cuerpo era estúpidamente fuerte para su edad, y no dudaba de que nadie en su generación, con la futura excepción del león, tuviera chance de vencerlo. Y a pesar de todo eso, unas meras tres palabras le molestaban. Ridículo.

Su madre tan solo le sonrió y acariciando su cabeza le dijo:

\- Entiendo pajarito, pero no podemos decir lo mismo la niña del cáliz, ya hablamos de lo inseguras que son las rutas en Rumanía. Es simplemente una medida formal de seguridad.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros Riser. Asegúrate de ser educado, no inicies ninguna pelea con los vampiros, y no olvides lavarte los dientes, incluso si pueden regenerarse, el mal aliento aún queda allí. Entiendo si debes…´Coquetear´ con la niña para mantener apariencias, pero unos simples cumplidos serán más que suficientes y solo con esa niña, no quiero que se te vuelva una costumbre. Si alguien te ofrece alguna clase de polvo o pastilla lo rechazas, siempre mantente cerca de Tannin o Anteo, no insultes a nadie, ponte unas pijamas antes de irte a dormir, no olvides usar algo de desodorante, no…

\- De acuerdo, esto ya se puso ridículo- exclamó Mephisto mientras activaba el círculo mágico, cortando las palabras de su madre.

.

* * *

Frente a los ojos del joven fénix se extendían un amplio campo de verde, montes de distintas alturas se elevaban formando así numerosos valles en los discurrían varios cuerpos de aguas, no sabía si se trataban de arroyos o ríos, solo sabía que el viento helado soplaba y les daba la bienvenida a estas tierras.

Pero entonces una sombra lo distrajo del paisaje. Se escuchó el sonido de alas agitarse y una figura de aproximadamente 2 metros se hizo presente frente a ellos. Su forma era la de un reptil bípedo humanoide, todo su cuerpo salvo su pecho estaba cuerpo por escamas purpuras bien pulidas, y de su cabeza crecían dos largos cuernos amarillos cuyo filo nadie se atrevería a poner en duda. El dragón habló con una poderosa voz.

-Mhh, ustedes deben ser Anteo y Riser Phenex.

-Saludos –el gigante no parecía muy impresionado.

-Es un honor conocerlo, rey dragón Tannin.

Solo un estúpido cuestionaría el poder del dragón, que aun estando semi-retirado, era considerado de los demonios más fuertes en la _ultimate-class_.

-Solo Tannin, dejé de ser un rey dragón hace ya un largo tiempo.

-¿Quién va a corregirme?- preguntó Riser de forma más agresiva de lo que había previsto.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA- una persona cuerda hubiera jurado que eso era un ataque sonoro y no una carcajada, lamentablemente no había ninguna presente – creo que puedo entender porque le agradas a Mephisto. Mi trabajo consiste en que tú y la Dhampira regresen en una sola pieza.

Debido a las múltiples barreras colocadas en los alrededores del territorio de los Tepes, era extremadamente difícil y muy mal visto teletransportarse directamente dentro del territorio, por lo que no quedaba otra alternativa más que caminar… podrían haber volado, pero eso hubiese significado perderse la oportunidad de apreciar de un paisaje por fuera del inframundo, y silenciosamente acordaron disfrutar de la caminata bajo el sol. Esto no era menos que curioso en vista de que la luz solar tenía afectos adversos en los demonios, el que la molestia disminuyera a medida de que uno fuera ganando poder no significaba que esta desapareciera, a pesar de esto los tres parecían recibir las radiaciones del astro con cierto goce. Riser no podía hablar por los otros dos, pero la cosa que más amaba del mundo humano aparte de su música, era sin duda el sol. La debilidad que le causaba quedaba olvidada tras ese brillo de la estrella que lo invitaba a acercarse, esa suave calidez que lo arropaba mientras le revelaba secretos que no comprendía.

El camino fue largo, y bastante más vivo de lo que el joven esperaba. El dragón y el gigante conversaban sobre estilos y filosofías de peleas, y sobre un posible sparring entre los dos. En cierto punto Riser se unió a la conversación y lanzó varias preguntas que el antiguo rey estuvo feliz de responder.

Aunque después de un rato las conversaciones empezaron a tornarse un tanto extrañas.

-…Y es por eso que durante el sexo, uno de los dragones usualmente termina siendo noqueado y el otro termina tomando la posición superior.

\- Oh, eso se parece al sexo entre gigantes, solo que con menos llaves y más cosas rotas.

\- Admito que suena como algo bastante interesante, y creo que puedo ver porque el tamaño de los cuernos es importante, pero sigo sin entender porque la cantidad y viscosidad del veneno que uno pueda producir es atractivo para las hembras.

\- Tampoco estoy del todo seguro, no es como si ellas se lo traguen. Y en respuesta a tu pregunta sobre nuestras escamas….

Estas conversaciones ayudaron a que el tiempo, y cuando el sol se ocultó habían llegado frente a la barrera del castillo de los Tepes, allí fueron recibidos por una pequeña embajada de vampiros, sus rostros mostraban que no eran bienvenido, pero ¿A quién podría importarles las opiniones de esos debiluchos con desilusiones de grandeza?

Porque solo la palabra desilusión explicaba por qué casi todas las construcciones seguían el modelo de arquitectura gótico a pesar de que las profundas implicaciones religiosas del mismo, implicaciones que eran literalmente dañinas para ellos. Todo lo que un exorcista necesitaba para armar una iglesia era colocar una cruz y un altar dentro de cualquier edificio.

Por suerte para su salud mental, no tardaron mucho en arribar al castillo en el centro de la ciudad, una construcción que si bien palidecía ante lo que uno hallaba resultaba imponente para su tamaño, más aun si uno tomaba en cuenta la cantidad de pasillos ocultos y mazmorras subterráneas que debía tener. Las vampiros siempre habían amado los sus mazmorras, y pasajes subterráneos, o dormir en ataúdes. Eso ultimo era una costumbre entre los vampiros en Europa, incluso sus primos en América, Asia o África lo encontraban ridículo, después de todo había poca diferencia entre eso y cavar tu propia tumba.

Se estaba distrayendo demasiado, lo importaba en eso momento era conocer a su futura seguidora y largarse de aquí. Riser estaba ansioso por conocerla, se preguntaba si se parecería un poco al león en vista de que los padres de ambos eran basura, o sobre que tan fuerte sería, después de todo una longinus, incluso una con funciones de soporte, era un arma temida por los demonios. De cualquier forma, su intento de escape demostraba que tenía los huevos…los ovarios bien puestos.

En la entrada del castillo fueron recibidos por el rey de Tepes, quien a veces olvidaba que gobernaba unas cuantas montañas en una tierra fría y no el mundo, su apariencia era la del el típico estereotipo de vampiro que aparecía en las películas, con su piel pálida, ojos rojos, cabello negro y traje negro. A su derecha estaban parados sus dos hijos cuyo aspecto era solo una versión más joven que la del rey.

\- Sean bienvenidos a mi morada - dijo la escuálida criatura con la condescendencia de la que solo un vampiro era capaz. Era una frase tan estereotípica que casi la confundió con un intento del vampiro de hacer un chiste.

Se intercambiaron saludos educados y otras tediosas cortesías que casi hicieron dormir al joven, cosas que nadie escuchar ni leer, pero que formaban parte integral de la vida de las altas esferas.

\- Esta es mi amada hija Valerie. Como padre me duele ver a progenie abandonar el nido pero como rey se...

Las palabras del rey de los vampiros fueron ignoradas por el joven en favor de finalmente posar su mirar en la niña que estaba esperando conocer, la chica del cáliz, aquella que se volvería una figura legendaria en el inframundo junto a él y el resto de su nobiliario.

Quería verla, quería hablarle, quería tener un sparring y mostrar a todos lo increíble que eran aquellos que luchaban a su lado. Y cuando finalmente la vio aparecer de entre sus hermanos se sintió…. No estaba seguro sobre que estaba esperando, pero ciertamente no era esto, no esperaba quedarse paralizado al verla.

La pequeña niña le llegaba a la altura del hombro, siendo solo un poco más alta que Ravel a pesar de que debía tener una edad similar a la suya. Su figura era fina y delicada, su piel era porcelana, más blanca que el vestido de novia en el día de su boda; su cabellera era larga llegando hasta sus caderas, su color era rubio como el suyo, pero si el cabello del fénix era el oro del sol, el de la niña era la luz de luna que iluminaba en el cielo de la noche; sus ojos eran rojos, pero a diferencia de los del rey de Tepes, estos no eran el carmesí de la sangre, sino un rojo algo más pálido, casi fantasmagórico; y su vestido de color bermellón, color que probablemente eligieron para complacerlo, su tono cálido y vivo contrastaba con la naturaleza de la damphira.

Una emoción afloró en el pecho del muchacho al ver a la chica, una emoción de la prontamente se sentiría avergonzado...inquietud. La muchacha era por toda regla hermosa, tendría que estar ciego para negarlo, pero cuanto más veía, más crecía ese sentimiento en su pecho. Algo dolía, y no entendía el porqué.

_¨Es una muñeca¨_

Con su blanca piel de porcelana, sus miembros finos, sus atrapantes ojos de rojo fantasmagórico, su fino vestido y sus cabellos cual la luna. Tan hermosa como una muñeca, tan frágil como una. ¿Se rompería si la tocara?

Aun con el cáliz que revelaba los principios de la vida a su usuario, ella parecía tan muerta. Con su piel blanca como un cadáver, sus miembros delgados, el vestido que habían elegido para ella, sus cabellos casi blancos y sus ojos, algo con esos ojos, un misterio que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Una palmada en su espalda lo regresó a la realidad y pudo notar que los Tepes los habían dejado solos. Había perdido su oportunidad de hablar con esa niña, apenas y recordaba algo sobre una cena cerca de las 4 de la noches, que era la hora de la cena para los vampiros, pero el resto de las imágenes que se venían a la mente eran los de la niña muerta, la niña damphira, la niña del cáliz, la niña. No fue hasta que ingresaron a sus habitaciones designadas que empezaron a hablar.

\- Hace mucho que no conocía a alguien tan arrogante como ese vampiro - decía Tannin mientras trataba de acomodarse en una cama que resultaba demasiado pequeña para sus alas - Y soy un dragón viviendo en una montaña llena de dragones.

\- Los quince minutos que pasó hablando sobre su árbol genealógico fueron el infierno - el gigante antes de voltear a mirar al joven - Ey pingüino, dinos qué pasó, estuviste extrañamente callado durante el balbuceo del murciélago.

Riser volvió a pensar en la niña y esa opresión volvió a su pecho. No le gustaba aquel dolor desconocido. El dolor era horrible en todas sus formas.

_¨ ¿Es amor?¨_

No, no lo era. Lo que crecía en su pecho no era fuego ni huracán, la chica lucía demasiado frágil para prender nada en él. Y aunque lo fuera no importaría, él había venido aquí en busca de su primer aliado, nada más y nada menos. Y ese dolor seguía allí.

\- Es esa chica, hay algo en ella que no puedo ubicar. Desde su postura hasta su mirada, hay algo en ella.

No esperaba que lo entendiesen cuando ni él mismo se entendía, por lo que fue sorpresivo ver a al dragón asentir con un aire de entendimiento y al gigante caer en una meditación por unos segundos.

\- Felicidades, te daría algunos consejos para el apareamiento, pero no estoy segura que el cuerpo de la dhampira soporte nuestra forma de hacer las cosas.

No, eso no era lo que el niño...

\- La niña es todavía un poco joven y la maternidad sería peligrosa para su salud. Esto no sería un problema para la mayoría de los demonios, pero teniendo en cuenta lo fértiles que parecen ser los Phenex, te recomiendo que uses protección durante los primeros años.

Admitía que era su culpa por haber seleccionado pobremente sus palabras. No con gusto, pero lo admitía.

\- Me refiero a lo frágil e inexpresiva que era. No creo… que pueda ser parte de mi nobiliario.

Esto solo era una verdad a medias, era verdad que la chica no era un tanto flacucha, pero el motivo de sus palabras fue escapar de la niña, si verla le dolía no quería hacerlo.

\- Meh, lo frágil se puede solucionar con algo de entrenamiento. Siempre he querido entrenar a una amazona y creo que será una buena compañera de entrenamiento para ti.

\- No es mi lugar opinar sobre tu nobiliario, pero como un guerrero dragón puedo decirte que el valor de una persona solo se hace evidente cuando esta enfrenta a la adversidad. Habla un poco con ella sobre sus luchas antes subestimarla, mi intuición me dice se convertirá en un valioso aliado.

Cuando hablaba de enfrentar la adversidad ¿Se refería a él o la niña? Qué ridiculez, la mera idea de un fénix temiendo o retrocediendo ante la adversidad era ridícula. Esa lagartija estaba delirando. Y en su delirio lo había acusado de cobarde. Ese delirio de seguro era contagioso, eso explicaría porque siquiera pensó que una criatura tan pequeña podría lastimar a alguien tan increíble como él.

La decisión ya estaba tomada, la próxima vez que la viera tendrían una conversación y sería la mejor conversación que la niña hubiese tenido en su vida.

-Por supuesto que hablaré con ella durante la cena, mi palabra será vida presentada a la no muerta, mi fuego, que es mi sangre, bailará al ritmo que marque nuestra conversación.

Una tensión que él niño no había notado antes desapareció de la habitación, y sus dos compañeros se miraron el uno al otro con una expresión más relajada.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, la sangre cargada con un poco de poder demoníaco, aparte de nutritiva, puede servir de afrodisíaco para los vampiros y teniendo en cuenta que puedes regenerar tu sangre, no creo que vayan a tener problemas en la cama.

\- Con que a eso se referían con que la cantidad y la viscosidad del líquido importaban.- exclamó Tannin impactado por la revelación.

Riser los miró con una callada exasperación y decidió que solo quedaba una cosa para hacer en casos como este.

\- Alabado sea Dios en las alturas.

.

* * *

La cena comenzó puntualmente en el horario previsto. Cuatro largas mesas cubrían el salón, cada una de ellas ubicadas a distintas alturas, siendo las más altas exclusivas para el rey de Tepes, sus hijos y algunos de sus más cercanos confidentes.

El rey de los vampiros había tenido el descaro de colocar a Riser y a su propia hija en el segundo nivel, y aun peor, se había atrevido a colocar a un antiguo rey dragón y al legendario gigante en la mesa más baja, no que esto parecía molestarlos mientras devoraban todo lo que tenían frente a ellos, pero ese no era el punto.

Ignorando la inmadurez del vampiro, el joven fénix había podido notar dos cosas: la primera fue que la dhampira era la única mujer presente en la cena; la segunda era que mientras todos le habían lanzado una hojeada de vez en cuando luego de que el rey de Tepes lo presentara, nadie se molestó en regalar una mirada a la niña que estaba sentada a su lado. No, era más correcto decir que los presentes se esforzaban en hacer de cuenta que ella no estaba allí. Riser estaba seguro de que este no hubiera sido el caso si supiesen de la longinus de la niña, y se reía para sus adentros pensando en los insultos que le lanzarían cuando lo descubrieran. El que el hermano de la niña lo estuviese mirando con furia solo lo hacía reír aún más.

Otra vez se estaba escapando. Habían pasado ya treinta minutos y aún no inició una conversación. Cada vez que miraba los ojos inexpresivos de la niña sentía una punzada en su pecho y deseaba escapar del castillo. No tenía nada de sentido, era mucho más fuerte e increíble que la niña, pero aun así no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. Que temor tan estúpido, no era si aquellos ojos le hayan atraves...

Una epifanía ocurrió.

_¨No, eso es imposible¨_ trató de convencerse el niño. La idea era impensable, atroz y ridícula.

_¨Pero tiene sentido¨_ y odiaba que tuviese tanto sentido, y por primera vez en su vida temió tener razón. Mientras más pensaba, más iban encajando las piezas.

\- Dulce Valerie - de la forma más suave cuanto su voz permitía pronunció por primera vez el nombre de la niña y pensó que quedaría bien en una canción.

La niña no reaccionó a sus palabras y esto solo confirmaba sus sospechas aún más. En estos momentos hubiese preferido que fuese amor, esa hubiera sido una explicación mucho menos horrible para el dolor en su pecho.

\- Valerie - repitió acercándose a su oído causando que la chica se volteara.

Sus caras se encontraban muy cerca pudiendo sentir la respiración del otro en su piel, mas todo lo que mostraban sus rostros eran miedo en el caso de Riser e inexpresión en la niña.

\- ¿Si?, señor Riser.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de escuchar la voz de la niña por primera vez. Era una melodía dulce y aguda, y por unos momentos se lamentó que las primeras palabras que la escuchó decir hayan sido pronunciadas sin ninguna clase de emoción aparente . El joven tenía miedo de continuar, pero por debía hacerlo, era su responsabilidad estar seguro.

\- Valerie, ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

La pregunta había paralizado a la niña y confirmado sus temores.

_¨Ella no lo sabe¨_

Esos ojos de rojo pálido que parecían haber visto a la muerte a la cara, jamás se habían posado en su rostro.

\- ¿De qué color son los del dragón o los del gigante?

Más silencio. La chica jamás los había mirado a ninguno de ellos y sus compañeros lo sabían, era por eso que se relajaron cuando les dijo que hablaría con ella. Riser no dijo nada más y con la mayor delicadeza de la que era capaz levantó el rostro de la niña a la altura del suyo. Por primera vez esos ojos desenfocados se centraron en los suyo y por primera vez el fénix pudo ver una emoción en la mirada de la niña. Era temor.

_¨Me tiene miedo¨_

El joven Phenex no dijo más y desvió su mirada hacia su comida, un gran plato de sopa de arroz y carne picada. Estaba helado y la carne se encontraba un tanto cruda, era fácil notar que estaba pensado para los gustos de los vampiros. No estaba de humor para eso por lo que sutilmente activo sus poderes demoníacos y comenzó a calentar su plato hasta el punto que comenzó a humear. Esto se ganó una mirada atenta de la niña...una mirada a su plato.

Maldiciendo interiormente, tomó el plato de la niña y lo calentó de la misma manera que lo había hecho hace unos momentos.

\- Gracias.- dijo suavemente la niña antes de empezar a comer con una voracidad que dejaría en vergüenza a cualquier dragón o gigante.

_¨Esto sabe horrible¨_ pensó Riser mientras exterminaba el contenido de su plato tratando de no pensar en la niña.

…

* * *

Omake:

Mansión Phenex, un día antes de la partida a Rumanía:

\- Es estúpido y no tiene sentido. Tonto, tonto, tonto.

Desde que había leído el libro reglamentario de las piezas diabólicas, el humor de la pequeña Ravel había resultado un tanto…difícil de calmar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Riser ya sabiendo la respuesta mientras le pasaba a su hermanita una taza de té de hierbas.

\- Las piezas diabólicas, sus reglas son estúpidas. Especialmente los peones, son muy tontos. Supuestamente pueden transformarse en otras piezas en territorio enemigo, pero ¿Qué cuenta como territorio enemigo? No hay ningún manual explicando eso, por lo que fuera de los _Rating Games_ es algo completamente subjetivo y hace que cualquier estrategia defensiva pierda significado, porque ¿Quién necesita defensa cuando puedes tener un total de 9 reinas destruyendo a tu enemigo? Y peor, parece que nadie aprovecha la regla de que los peones pueden transformarse con el permiso del rey, incluso si está limitado a un solo peón a la vez, se me ocurren cientos de maneras de abusar ese sistema. ¿En que estaban pensando cuando crearon estas cosas?

Por suerte, la niña tomó una pausa para beber su té. Tristemente no parecía que se estuviera relajando.

\- No es tan malo Ravel. Hay varios deportes en el mundo con reglas peores que estas. – por calmada que pareciese su voz, interiormente se encontraba rogando para que su hermanita se tranquilizara.

\- Nombra uno.- su tono dejó bien en claro la amenaza.

\- ¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre el quidditch?

\- Ese es un juego ficticio.

\- No, es real. Lo leí en un libro de historia de la magia en Europa.

Su hermanita lo miró con incredulidad, pero al menos le otorgó la oportunidad para que defendiera sus palabras.

\- Todo comenzó una tarde en el Londres de 1881 cuando dos magos borrachos encontraron en par de escobas en un baño público, que curiosamente ahora funciona como un bar…

…

…

…

**Después de haber sobrevivido a la mayoría de mis finales, he sido capaz de traer un nuevo capítulo. Fue una experiencia bastante curiosa el haber tenido que hacer exámenes en cinco lenguas distintas a pesar de no estar estudiando traductorado.**

**Con respecto al capítulo: este fue el capítulo que más he reescrito hasta la fecha, para dar un ejemplo, en un principio iba a resultar mucho más largo, llegando a las 18k palabras, pero esa vocecilla conocida como sentido común me advirtió que terminar de escribir, editar y corregir eso llevaría una cantidad de tiempo con el que no cuento por el momento, por lo que he decido dividirlo en partes.**

**Con respecto a las edades de los personajes y a las líneas de tiempo, la NL nunca las aclara por lo que no voy a complicarme demasiado con eso, mientras favorezca a la trama y no contradiga demasiado al canon estará bien para mí.**

**Esto tiene vampiros así que considerémoslo una actualización para celebrar el Halloween (cosa que no hacemos en mi país…o en la mayor parte de mi continente ahora que lo pienso). Hay un par de cosas con las que no estoy verdaderamente conforme, pero al menos me divertí describiendo la apariencia de Valerie (describir ofrece una gran cantidad de libertad creativa, es como escribir poesía pero sin tener que preocuparse por el verso o la métrica, poesía para perezosos supongo.).**

**Y finalmente, lo de la banda de rock iba a ser una especie de chiste. Probablemente algunos de los miembros del nobiliario de Riser sean ¨influenciados¨ por él y tomen como ****hobby**** tocar un instrumento, pero no necesariamente. No será un punto verdaderamente importante en la historia, pero meh, probablemente ocurra.**


	7. Un contrato en una noche de luna

**Capítulo VII: Un contrato en una noche de luna.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

\- Ustedes lo sabían.

No era una pregunta ni una acusación, era simplemente poner por explicito algo que ya todos sabían.

\- Si te refieres a la niña, sí. Era un tanto obvio que estaba asustada hasta de su propia sombra, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta. - respondió el dragón casualmente como si le hubieran dicho algo sobre el clima.

\- ¿Asustada? La niña nos teme. ME TEME.

Lo peor de todo era que Riser ya lo sabía. Era por eso que su pecho le dolía cuando miraba a la niña, era por eso que temía estar cerca de él. Pero no era algo que quería aceptar.

Él era el genio de la familia Phenex, el huevo de oro de su generación, se suponía que debía ser admirado , no esto. Y entre todas las personas que podrían haberle temido, la primera fue una persona que sería parte de su nobiliario. Y ella era la usuaria de una longinus, uno de los apodados asesinos de dioses. Y aún así era tan débil.

Debía haber un error. Alguien que iba a ser su compañera no podía ser tan débil, ella no podía temerle él.

\- No es para tanto niño. Si estás preocupado, hazla tuya ahora y no dejes que nadie se atreva a tocarla, de esa forma la niña no tendrá ningún motivo para tener miedo.

Los dragones, por naturaleza, separaban el mundo en dos partes, su propiedad y sus enemigos. Todo aquello que no entraba en un grupo pertenecía al otro. Esta visión del mundo estaba libre de toda malicia o arrogancia (esto último resultaba difícil de creer debido a lo orgullosos que eran estas criaturas por regla general, pero no menos cierto), de la misma manera en que un todos los seres vivos consideraban una reacción natural el evitar el dolor, el odiar todo lo que no poseían y desear poseerlo todo era algo innato en los dragones.

Para estas criaturas, toda relación que no fuera una de odio, era una variante de la de poseedor y el objeto poseído. Intentar explicarles una relación de igualdad era una pérdida de tiempo pues no estaban genéticamente predispuestos para tales conceptos.

Los padres eran dueños de su hijo hasta que estos los superaran, entonces la relación simplemente se invertía. Siempre había una dominante y un sometido. Es fácil pensar que este tipo de dinámicas terminaría en situaciones de tiranía y esclavitud, y aunque no era imposible, la naturaleza orgullosa de los dragones hacía de esas situaciones algo raro. Un dragón estaba convencido de que era su responsabilidad cuidar sus posesiones y protegerlas de peligros externos.

Tannin era un primo ejemplo de cómo este comportamiento podía dar resultados tan honorables como positivos. El antiguo rey dragón había aceptado volverse ¨propiedad¨ de Mephisto a cambio de obtener recursos que le permitían proteger a su gente, a quienes él consideraba su propiedad. Según lo que le contado su maestro, los dragones odiaban la idea de ser propiedad de alguien más débil que ellos, y era por eso que ahora Tannin consideraba a Mephisto como parte de au tesoro y por tanto se sentía parcialmente responsable por la seguridad del anciano y no tenía problemas en hacerle un par de favores de vez en cuando, después de todo, cualquier tesoro necesitaba un poco de mantenimiento cada tanto.

Era por esta lógica que Riser no podía culpar a Tannin por sus palabras, todo eso sonaba lógico en la cabeza del lagarto. El dragón solo estaba tratando de animarlo, pero sus palabras solo lo enfurecieron todavía más. La idea de tener que proteger continuamente a cualquier compañera suya era simplemente ridícula en su cabeza, él no necesitaba una compañera, más aún una usuaria de longinus, que no pudiese pararse con sus propias piernas.

Unas piernas tan finas y frágiles. Un cuerpo demasiado pequeño como que para soportar su propio peso. Unos ojos temerosos, con miedo a su propia sombra.

_¨Pero no es su culpa, fueron los vampiros quienes le dieron una razón para tener miedo, fue su familia quien desobedeció las leyes naturales del mundo y se comportaron como pedazos de mierda. Fueron ellos, no ella. Fueron…NO¨_

Se rehusaba a justificar cualquier forma de debilidad. La niña era débil y cobarde, y no importa qué clase de excusa utilizara, esa verdad no dejaba de ser menos cierta.

El dragón pareció haber tomado su silencio como su forma de aceptar su consejo y se dirigió a su cama a intentar descansar.

\- Toma - dijo repentinamente el gigante mientras le lanzaba un trozo de papel.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el joven mientras empezaba a inspeccionar el papel.

\- Un mapa hacia la habitación de la niña. Es de día y la mayoría de los vampiros están durmiendo, de todas formas ve por los pasadizos resaltados en rojo para que no te vean.

En el mapa estaban prolijamente trazados los distintos pisos del castillo junto a todos los pasillos subterráneos que deberían de haber sido un secreto. Un talento que verdaderamente no esperaba de un gigante que se la pasaba comiendo y entrenando.

\- ¿Cómo?

También quería preguntar ´ ¿Por qué?´, pero esa no era la pregunta correcta, no ahora cuando ya conocía la respuesta. Él todavía tenía que hablar con la niña.

\- Hijo de Gaia y este castillo está hecho de piedras y roca - respondió relajadamente - Y si pasas por las cocinas tráeme un poco de carne y algo de fruta.

* * *

Uno pensaría que un pasadizo secreto debería de ser un pasillo oscuro, y con moho creciendo en las paredes debido a la humedad y una que otra rata para que colabore con la ambientación.

Esto pasillo, por el otro lado, estaba iluminado con una cantidad ridícula de luz natural a pesar de no haber una sola ventana. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un vidrio polvoriento, prestándole más atención pudo ver que se parecía mucho a las ventanas de una catedral, con varios dibujos en ellas. Por Satán, lo único que lo hacía parecer algo secreto era el frío (cosa que era simplemente resultado del clima de la región) y las telarañas.

Afortunadamente para su salud mental, no tardó mucho en llegar ante la entrada secreta. Lentamente, como si temería que esta lo quemara vivo, llevó su mano a la pared y luego de tomar un poco de aire empujó la falsa pared finalmente entrando a la habitación.

El cuarto estaba en mazmorras tan alejado de las demás habitaciones del castillo como era físicamente posible, no era un lugar donde una criatura de sangre caliente pudiese encontrar acogedora, y dudaba que siquiera un vampiro de pura sangre encontrara a este un ambiente agradable. Incluso el corredor lleno de telarañas estaba en mejores condiciones que este lugar, este lugar era demasiado frío y sucio como para ser habitado.

Y la vio sentada en su cama todavía sin percatarse de su presencia…si uno podía llamar cama a un colchón en el piso sin siquiera sabanas, lo único que la guardaba del frío usando una vieja camisola que dejaba ver su huesuda figura. Y por lo visto esto era insuficiente pues allí estaba temblando de frío una niña demasiado pequeña para su edad, demasiado frágil para ser capaz de luchar. Una criatura que solo podía ser llamada débil.

La niña era demasiado patética, demasiado frágil, demasiado débil. No le gustaba ver esto, la maestra de una longinus no debería mostrarse nunca tan débil. Ellos eran asesinos de dioses, no unos fracasados. No deberían estar en una habitación tiritando a causa del clima, ni ser tan estúpidamente flacos.

No esperaba que fuesen tan increíbles como él o el león, pero esperaba algo más que este estado. No era bonito de ver.

Un fuego ardió nuevamente dentro de él, pero se negó a responder a su llamado. No sabía qué clase de calor era ese, pero definitivamente no era el que necesitaba en este momento.

Con su voz llamó en silencio a otra flama y ordenó al mundo que la oyera. Una cálida corriente de aire sopló la habitación como si de un suave beso de primavera se tratase.

Fue entonces cuando la niña notó su presencia, sus ojos de rojo pálido mostraron primeramente gran sorpresa, antes de pasar a ser miedo, causando una puntada más en el corazón de Riser.

\- Señor Riser - la niña se inclinó al saludarlo, pero el joven fénix sospechaba que esto era para no mirarlo a los hijos.

Él era increíble, debía mostrar su majestuosidad y hablar con confianza.

\- Hija de la luna, quiero hablar contigo.

.

* * *

El demonio de rojo estaba en su habitación y era extremadamente importante que ella no lo ofendiera. Su padre había sido bastante insistente en lo importante que era el muchacho estuviese satisfecho con su…acuerdo. Y ella como un idiota no se percató de que estaba allí mismo hasta que este le habló.

Fueron palabras del joven las que revelaron su presencia e hicieron que la niña levantara la vista y lo mirara con cierta confusión. Su figura, alta para su edad(o tal vez no, ella en realidad no tenía con quien compararlo), sus cabellos amarillos y ojos azules revelaban que no era de estos lugares. No sería muy extraño que cometiera una confusión.

\- Hija de Abel - lo corrigió con la mayor educación posible, en verdad no deseaba hacerlo enojar.

\- Mhhh, repite eso.

No debió haberlo corregido. Lo hizo sin pensar y ahora estaba enojado. Esto no iba a terminar bien, pero el joven rubio le ordenó repetirse.

\- Hija de Abel, ese es el título dado a las damphiras en estas tierras.

El demonio la miró como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido, lo cual no era muy agradable que digamos, pero era preferible a una mirada furiosa.

\- Pfff, jajajajajajaja . Perdona, pero ¿creen que son descendientes de Caín?

Esa no fue la reacción que la niña esperaba, pero ciertamente era mejor que estar a merced de la cólera de alguien. Ahora solo tenía que responder de la forma más correcta posible.

\- Todos los vampiros descienden de él, a quien el dios de la biblia marcó como castigo por haber matado a su propio hermano menor Abel. Fue el progenitor de toda nuestra raza y lo más cercano que los vampiros tenemos a algo sagrado.

Esto era conocimiento común entre todos los vampiros. Incluso una mujer y una bastarda como ella lo sabía. Era sorpresivo que él no lo supiera, pero tal vez simplemente no le interesara. Su hermano le había advertido que los demonios, especialmente los Phenex, eran extremadamente orgullosos y no les importaba nada que no fueron ellos mismos. Parte de ella pensaba que sonaban bastante parecidos a los vampiros, pero no era tan idiota como para compartir tales pensamientos con nadie.

\- En realidad, varios estudios han localizado el origen de los vampiros en África, la hipótesis más aceptada por los investigadores es que la especie fue producto de un ritual de magia negra que salió muy bien o muy mal. La única razón por la que tienen una debilidad por elementos cristianos fue porque ustedes se aliaron con nosotros los demonios en una de las principales batallas contra el cielo, y el de arriba no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos.-compartió el demonio con una sonrisa.

\- Oh – Fue su respuesta, con un tono algo decepcionado.

Parte de ella quería reírse como lo hizo el chico, después de todo uno de los slogans despectivos más usados por su raza estaba basado en una mentira. Tuvo que morder sus labios para no sonreír ante la idea de sus ancestros inventando una historia para no sentirse tan mal después de haber hecho enojar al gran D.

\- Lo siguiente que me vas a decir es que creen que Drácula era un vampiro real y no un personaje ficticio de un libro. Es cierto que estaba basada en alguien real, pero te aseguro que Vladimir Tepes, el famoso empalador, era 100% humano.

Eso…no era su culpa, todos los vampiros creían eso, toda su familia decía con orgullo que el empalador formaba parte de su linaje. La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Además, hija de la luna te queda mucho mejor, combina con el rubio pálido de tus cabellos, un claro de luz de luna.

Valerie no sabía lo que era un claro de luz de luna, pero estaba segura de que le gustaría ver uno alguna noche, y el nombre era sin dudas bonito.

¿Sería Gasper un hijo de la luna? Si lo fuera, significaba que eran prácticamente hermanos, un pensamiento que hizo feliz a la niña. Pero no podía sonreír, no delante del chico. Incluso si parecía tener intenciones de lastimarla aún no debía deshacerse de su cautela.

\- Dulce hija de la luna, ¿quién soy?- preguntó el joven con una voz solemne.

\- Riser Phenex, tercer hijo del adinerado clan Phenex del inframundo. A modo de cerrar, fue decidido por el Rey Tepes que me volviera tu concubina y parte de tu numeroso harem. - Contestó ella de forma mecánica.

Al parecer esto no fue una buena respuesta, pues el joven empezó a masajearse las sienes y a murmurar algunas palabras que ella no conocía pero que podía intuir que eran maldiciones. Era un poco cómico si tenía que ser honesta.

\- Primero, no tengo un harem ni pienso tenerlo, está prohibido para los satanes tener uno y como obviamente seré en el mejor satán de historia, no tiene punto que siquiera se me cruce por la cabeza. Segundo, no eres mi concubina, tienes una linda apariencia y todo eso, pero eres demasiado… - el chico se detuvo unos momentos para observarla detenidamente – pequeña y tímida para mis gustos, y además ya tengo una prometida con una excelente apariencia y una ligeramente decen… una personalidad.

Las palabras del demonio la relajaron un poco, ella no estaba preparada para afrontar la vida de una concubina, especialmente ESA parte. Por el otro lado, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente ofendida, su apariencia fue literalmente la única razón por la que su padre le permitió vivir en el castillo y su personalidad era buena, Gasper se lo había asegurado muchas veces.

Pero si el demonio no la quería a ella, eso significaba que…

\- Entonceees, ¿Por qué? – preguntó intentando simular ignorancia.

\- Sé sobre el cáliz - y la niña sintió miedo.

Por alguna razón fue el demonio quien apartó su mirada, lucía lastimado. Se preguntó si tenía alguna herida o algo por el estilo.

– Sé que lo despertarte en tu intento de huida que protagonizaste con un amigo; sé que tu hermano lo sabe y trata de mantenerlo un secreto de tu pad…del rey de Tepes; lo que no sé es por qué aceptas todo eso, creo que tengo una idea, pero necesito escucharlo de tu boca.

No fue una orden. Si no fue una orden no necesitaba responder, era posible que eso enfurezca un poco al demonio, pero no podía responder.

\- Discúlpame, a decir verdad mentí cuando dije que no sabía la respuesta. Yo…necesito escucharlo.

Por supuesto que el demonio lo sabía. No había caso en tratar de esconder algo que él ya sabía.

\- Gasper - susurró la niña – su nombre es Gasper y es un damphiro como yo. Tengo que salvar a Gasper.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con un celo fruncido. Eso no era justo, ella solo había contestado tal y como se lo pidieron a pesar de que hubiera preferido no decir nada.

\- Y crees que yo no te permitiría salvarlo.

El creciente enojo en la voz de demonio significaba que sería castigada de nuevo.

\- Marius me dijo que los demonios no me permitirían hacer uso del cáliz, una herramienta del dios de la biblia, y que debía mantenerlo un secreto.

\- No entiendo cómo puedes creer una sola palabra de esa rata voladora que no protege a su sangre, su familia. Además, cualquier demonio estaría desesperado por apoderarse del cáliz y hacer su sirviente, te harían usarlo todo el tiempo.

¿Familia? Sí, Marius era un miembro de su familia, y desde que descubrió que tenía el cáliz dentro se volvió el único que le hablaba. No eran cercanos, y de ser honesta no estaba segura que quisiera que se volvieran cercanos. El concepto de relaciones de sangre siempre le pareció extraño, como una damphira la sangre era comida y poco más, un líquido rojo ningún valor sentimental. Y para comprobar esta teoría estaba Gasper, la única persona cercana a ella, el damphiro no tenía una sola de común con ella y sin embargo el chico era algo más valioso para Valerie que su familia.

Le costaba entender el desprecio en las palabras del demonio, ella y su familia eran extraños, y nadie hacia nada por extraños sin una razón. Marius hablaba con ella porque quería ser rey y a cambio él la ayudaría a reunirse con Gasper.

Pronto su mente se dirigió a la segunda parte de las palabras del demonio. Si podía usar el cáliz que aún podría usarlo para salvar a Gasper y reunirse nuevamente con él.

\- Pero es cierto que no te permitiré usarlo mucho, y absolutamente no sin supervisión.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Estaba manipulándola? Le acababa de decir que toda su especie estaría encantada de permitirle usar el cáliz y ahora simplemente le prohibía usarlo. Ella lo necesitaba, y lo necesitaba mucho. Sin el cáliz, Gasper seguiría muerto. Sin el Sefirot ella…se quedaría sola.

No, cualquier cosa era mejor que eso.

\- Lo necesito, necesito salvar a Gasper. Por favor haré cualquier cosa, seré tu sirvienta, luchare por ti, calentare tu cama, solo déjame usar el cáliz para salvar a Gasper.

No le importaba si su tono era desesperado. Si tenía suerte el demonio sentiría algo de pena por ella y él había admitido que era bella incluso si no era su tipo, así que tal vez podría convencerlo con eso.

Pero el rostro del joven se mantuvo igual de solemne cuando se acercó a ella y la sostuvo de los hombros. Incluso si la sostenía suavemente, podía sentir las pesadas manos sosteniendo sus clavículas para no dejarla ir. Sus ojos la miraban firmemente como si fuese la única cosa en el mundo, ese azul parecía ser capaz de quemarla, como a un vampiro normal bajo la luz del sol.

\- Vas a morir – las palabras del demonio no fueron una amenaza.

_¨ ¿Y eso qué importa?¨_ Fue la pregunta que no se atrevió a pronunciar en voz alta. Pero el joven malentendió su silencio y creyó que ella no lo entendía.

\- No necesito ser un genio para saber que estas abusando del cáliz y puedo asegurarte que esa triste excusa de hermano tuyo también está al tanto de los efectos del uso prolongado de esa longinus. ¿Empezaste a escucharlos?

Incluso sin que el demonio lo aclarara, ella sabía que se estaba refiriendo a las voces de los muertos. Cada día ella podía oírlos en sus sueños, murmuraciones de fantasmas que querían ser escuchados por alguien. Voces que se burlaban de ellas, le daban consejos, contaban secretos o lloraban por ella, voces que nadie salvo ella podía o debía jamás escuchar. Si ese era el precio para salvar a Gasper, lo pagaría. Y con tanto coraje como pudo reunir asintió en respuesta.

El demonio de ojos azules le sonrió un poco antes de desviar su mirada de nuevo y otra vez parecía adolorido a pesar de no tener ninguna herida aparente..

¨_Tal vez si ofrezco sanarlo me dejará practicar con el cáliz¨_

\- ¿En verdad crees que está muerto?

Lo estaba, y ella que usar el Sefirot para devolverlo a la vida.

\- Marius me dijo que Gasper…

\- ¿Escuchaste su voz entre las murmuraciones? – preguntó el joven con una voz suave.

Eso no significaba nada, las decenas y a veces cientos de voces hablaban al mismo tiempo y era muy difícil distinguirlas. Una vez que domine su poder podría rescatar a su amigo desde las voces.

\- Si ustedes eran tan cercanos como diez, entonces deberías de haber sida capaz de escucharlo.

Eso no podía ser verdad. No quería fuese verdad y ese deseo, hasta entonces callado, la lleno de culpa.

\- Gasper está vivo. – dijo la niña con un tono desolado.

Ella no sabía dónde estaba, y sus poderes no la ayudarían a encontrarlo.

\- Sabes, todavía no tengo un jodida idea de quién es Gasper – el demonio dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios en un intento para animarla. La misma clase de expresión que ella había usado tantas veces con su amigo en el pasado.

\- Gasper - susurró la niña – su nombre es Gasper y es un damphiro como yo. Es unos cuantos años menor que yo y es mi mejor amigo, el hermano pequeño que nunca tuve.

Un hermano menor que ella prácticamente deseó que estuviera muerto para así poder revivirlo y no tener que estar sola más tiempo. Tuvo que morder sus labios para no reírse de lo cruel que eran sus deseos.

\- Sabes, yo también tengo una hermana menor, su nombre es la Ravel. Es extremadamente inteligente, y bonita, apostaría que es mucho más tierna que ese Gasper, pero supongo que es de esperar de mi hermanita.

Y ahora un supuesto cruel demonio estaba tratando de animarla, probablemente con un interés en mente, pero al menos estaba siendo amable…y en este momento quería hablar con alguien. Es por eso le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, que por alguna razón sorprendió visiblemente al demonio.

\- Creo que sería un poco difícil de decidir. Gasper tiene un cutis mucho más bonito que el mío. Es tan tierno, amaba ponerle vestidos y arreglar su cabello, una vez incluso lo convencí para que me dejara ponerle un uniforme de sirvienta.

Y su pecho normalmente frío por su biología como no muerta, se calentó un poco con estos recuerdos llenos de nostalgia.

\- Cuando lo trajeron aquí por primera vez parecía tan asustada, como un pequeño y tímido animalito. Nos hicimos amigos muy rápidamente, todo lo hacíamos juntos, explorar, estudiar, jugar. Él le tenía miedo a todo y era yo quien lo arrastraba para nuestras aventuras. Era algo así como su protectora, aquella que le mostraría todo lo bonito que había a nuestro alrededor. Eso era lo que creía, pero en realidad… Gasper era más valiente que yo.

Decir fue cálido y doloroso, como comer una sopa muy caliente y que esta te queme la lengua, pero que haga que dejes de sentir frío.

El demonio de ojos azules soltó sus hombros y la miró con una expresión que ella no podía identificar.

\- Tengo una última pregunta. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de la oportunidad de reunirte con Gasper y yo no te lo permitiera ¿Huirías de mí? ¿Me atacarías? ¿Maldecirías mi nombre?

El demonio rubio había sido amable con ella y parecía una buena persona. En estos momentos no creía, o quería creer, que él no le permitiría reunirse con Gasper. Lo mejor sería responder que no, que no se atrevería. Por experiencia conocía muy bien lo peligroso que era desobedecer incluso en un caso hipotético como este. Pero el joven había sido amable con ella, incluso si fue con un interés en mente.

\- No, no te odiaría. – Los ojos del muchacho estaban mirándola con neutralidad – Pero sí huiría de ti, incluso si tuviera que atacarte.

Valerie cerró sus ojos temiendo haber despertado la ira del demonio. Y esperó su castigo con los ojos cerrados. Y siguió esperando. Pasados algunos minutos no pudo evitar abrir sus parpados para saber que estaba pasando.

El demonio estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja con la expresión más alegre que había visto en su rostro hasta el momento y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Que el joven comenzase a reír no ayudó para nada.

\- JAJAJAJAJA, ESO ES MUCHO MEJOR, ASÍ ES COMO DEBERÍA SER.- el joven se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire. - Bueno, no es como si en verdad pudieras lastimarme, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

No podía entender lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho.

\- ¿No estás enojado? – preguntó Valerie confundida.

\- Por supuesto que estoy enojado, pero no por esto. De hecho, diría que acabas de mejorar mi ánimo confirmando una teoría mía. Cualquier miembro de mi nobiliario está destinado a ser increíble. – la respuesta fue dado en un tono extrañamente jovial.

Y antes de que pudiese poner sus pensamientos en orden, el demonio tomó aire y alas de fuego de extendieron de su espalda, alas formadas llamas que simulaban ser plumas danzaban con un ritmo caprichoso. Esto hizo retroceder a niña, hasta que prontamente se dio cuenta de que no había hostilidad en ese fuego. Al parecer el joven solo quería añadir algo de dramatismo, ella había visto a varios vampiros hacer lo mismo con sus capas. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa.

\- Te considero digna de ser la primera entre mis pares. Valerie Tepes, hija de la luna, hagamos un trato. Dime ¿Cuáles son tus sueños?

Una relación basada en dar a recibir, no muy diferente a la que tenía con su familia, pero al menos el demonio era más amable que ellos.

\- Quiero reunirme con Gasper.

Su voz por primera vez en mucho tiempo tiene un cierto semblante de firmeza, algo que normalmente traería desagradables consecuencias si decidiera usarlo en el castillo, pero al parecer el muchacho le agradaba ver eso en otros.

\- ¿Qué más? Cualquiera de mis pares debería estar rebosante de sueños increíbles.

Otro deseo…no estaba segura de que podía pedir. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer otra cosa. Si pudiera reunirse con Gasper después de tanto tiempo sería más que suficiente. Volvería a tener un amigo. ¿Qué más podía alguien querer?

\- ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera?

Quería a su amigo, todos los otros deseos eran innecesarios. Reunirse con él, hablar, jugar y hacer un montón de cosas juntos. Pero tal vez…

\- Tus deseos son solo tuyos. Si por ejemplo quisieras quemar este castillo…no me molestaría ayudarte a ganar la fuerza necesaria para eso.

_¨ ¿Para qué? ¨_ Desear algo como eso era estúpido. Uno tendría que ser muy tonto para desperdiciar sus deseos en algo así. Quemar a unos extraños no haría nada por ella, todo lo que ella quería era un simple cosa.

\- No quiero…no quiero estar sola.

No debía ser mucho pedir ¿Verdad? Si recuperara a su amigo ya no le molestaría el frío, la comida tendría mucho mejor sabor, las mismas paredes grises de siempre revelarían juegos que ellos nunca antes hubiesen imaginado, hablarían durante la hora de dormir y se divertirían mucho. Las cosas serían bonitas.

Es algo muy lindo y simple de entender, pero ¿Por qué el demonio la estaba mirando de esa forma? El frío azul de sus ojos se aclaró bastante y ahora se asemejaba un poco a uno los ríos que durante el verano podía ver a lo lejos desde las torres del castillo.

\- Idiota, ese deseo y estaba incluido en cualquier clase de contrato que hubiésemos firmado. Encontraremos tu pequeño amigo en menos de un santiamén, así que apúrate y dime que quieres además de eso.

El tono duro del demonio contrastaban bastante con el significado de lo que este había dicho. Ahora tenía que pensar en una respuesta, bastaría con decir algunas cosas insignificantes y el demonio probablemente estaría conforme.

Y cuando abrió su boca para hablar, ningún sonido salió de ella. Extraño, debería ser algo muy simple, solo unas cuantas palabras, pero por más que lo intentara, nada salía.

Valerie comenzó a pensar en que decir, a buscar una palabras para responder a la pregunta. Muy a su pesar, aquellas palabras hicieron que su pecho apretara un poco, como si hubiese algo que quisiese salir. No le gustaba esta sensación, no era dolorosa como Marius la cortaba para que pudiera practicar con el cáliz curando la herida, o como sentir a su estómago comerse a sí mismo, ni tan cansina como estar rodeada por las mismas frías murallas de piedra mohosa tampoco se era tan malo como comer un apestoso pedazo de carne cruda, y a pesar de que no debería ser tan malo como todo eso, ese bollo dentro de su pecho era mucho más incómodo.

La mano del demonio se apoyó en delicadamente sobre su cabeza si fuese una niña pequeña. Ella estaba bien, no necesitaba que la tranquilicen, lo que necesitaba era a su amigo, no unos tontos deseos. Y sin pensar en las consecuencias intento tomar la mano del muchacho y sacarla de su cabeza, pero no podía ver bien donde estaba. Por alguna razón su visión se había tornado borrosa, lo cual era raro ya que los damphiros deberían tener una excelente vista. Preocupada llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos para ver que estaba mal con ello, y por alguna razón los encontró un tanto húmedos.

¨_ ¿Estoy llorando?_¨ Hace mucho tiempo que Valerie no lloraba, la última vez había sido hace ya varios meses atrás, cuando ella creyó (o tal vez deseó) que su amigo estaba muerto. Entonces ¿Por qué estaba ella llorando ahora? Y tal vez en un intento de responderse a si misma comenzó a hablar.

\- Quiero viajar y ver el mundo. Odio este castillo, esta habitación, la oscuridad, odio el frío, odio la comida fría, la noche - lagrimas que no sabía que estaba guardando se derramaban de sus ojos - Quiero poder broncearme*snif* un poco bajo el sol, comer comida deliciosa, visitar una isla tropical, aprender a cocer, ver películas *snif*, ir de pesca, y dejar de escuchar a estos estúpidos espíritus y vampiros.

Su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas y mocos. Tantas veces que le había dicho a Gasper que ensuciaría su ropa si seguía llorando tanto y ahora era ella la que lloraba y tenía la cara hecha un desastre.

-Mierda, debí haber un pañuelo o algo. Quiero decir, tus sueños son algo digno de ti, hija de la… sabes qué, vamos a limpiar tu cara primero, y tal vez comer un refrigerio antes de continuar.

La visión de Valerie estaba demasiado borrosa debido a las lágrimas como para ver lo que el demonio estaba haciendo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho había apagado sus alas e intentaba limpiar su rostro con las mangas de su traje no pudo evitar llorar aún más. Era lo mismo que ella había hecho con Gasper tantas veces antes.

El demon…no debería haber problemas con que lo llamase por su nombre, después de todo no creía que el chico se molestara por eso. Riser estaba tratando de calmarla ofreciéndole cosas como cantarle una canción, regalarle algún libro o jugar con ella al ajedrez mientras suavemente limpiaba su cara con su ropa.

\- Estoy bien, no soy una niña – dijo la no niña tratando de no llorar (y fallando).

\- Eres toda una dama crecida, así que hazme un favor como una dama y quédate quieta hasta que termine.

No era difícil conectar los puntos y darse cuenta de que el niño estaba tratándola como si fuera su hermana pequeña. Eso no era justo, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada de esta forma, era ella quien usualmente hacía esto con Gasper.

Para salvar la poca dignidad de chica madura que le quedaba hizo su mejor esfuerzo para quedarse quieta hasta que el joven terminara su trabajo.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

*Snif* La niña asintió con su cabeza. Ya había llorado lo suficiente.

\- Bien, ¿Quieres continuar o prefieres que comamos algo antes?

Era extraño ver al joven actuando de manera amable. Incluso si era parte de un acuerdo para beneficio de ambos, era innecesario que actuara de esta forma, después de todo eran extraños. Y sin embargo él estaba actuando como un hermano mayor que no estaba seguro de que hacer. Era un poco divertido.

\- Pffff. JIJIJI. Estoy bien continuemos – dijo mientras se mordía los labios para contener la risa.

Riser levantó su ceja al ver esto, y murmuró algo acerca de cómo era tan complicada como su hermana y una tal Rias.

\- Estaba por hacer un grandioso discurso acerca de cómo yo juraría ayudarte a hacer tus sueños realidad a cambio de que tú me ayudes con el mío. Y después te revelaría mi sueño.

\- ¿Es volverte un satán?

El joven pareció impactado por la pregunta.

\- Por supuesto que recuerdo habértelo revelado antes, esto fue una prueba para ver si me estabas prestando atención antes, ahora la siguiente prueba es qué me digas cuando exactamente te lo revelé - dijo en un vano intento de preservar su orgullo.

En retrospectiva, se sintió ligeramente avergonzada de haber tenido miedo de este chico. Le recordaba un poco a Gasper, al menos en lo torpe que podía ser a veces.

\- Cuando explicaste que no era tu concubina.

El muchacho asintió su cabeza con aprobación e intentó volver a poner una compostura seria.

\- Eres bastante atenta, como era de esperarse de un futuro miembro de mí nobiliario. Y con respecto al resto de mi discurso.

\- Acepto - dijo la niña inmediatamente haciendo que Riser volviera a perder su compostura.

¨_ ¿Es malo que encuentre esto divertido?¨_ pensó para sus adentros.

\- Espera, todavía faltaban por lo menos tres líneas épicas que quería decir. Estamos hablando de tu alma, el equivalente moderno a venderle tu alma al diablo, literalmente estas ofreciéndote a modificar la estructura de tu alma.

\- Gracias al cáliz entiendo perfectamente lo que implica esto para mi alma y acepto.

El muchacho parecía confundido, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo reaccionar.

\- Sé que soy asombro y que mi carisma te ha convencido, pero creo que deberías escuchar el resto, al menos la parte de como mis piezas no te esclavizan, no tienes que preocuparte por volverte un errante y las vacaciones pagas.

\- Todo eso suena muy bien y acepto.

Ver al chico de pelos de oro inclinar su cabeza en una mezcla de exasperación y derrota fue extrañamente gratificante. Hace mucho que no jugaba con alguien de esta forma.

\- Solo toma la pieza y terminemos con esto.

Riser extendió su mano y le ofreció un pequeño objeto de color anaranjado. Ella no sabía mucho del ajedrez, pero pudo identificar al objeto como un alfil. Se veía bastante bonito para ser un objeto que modificaría su alma de forma permanente e irreversible…tal vez por eso fuese diseñado para ser bonito.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron la pieza una sensación de calor amenazó con apoderarse de ella, y sin saber cómo debería reaccionar simplemente le dio la bienvenida, y todo su cuerpo se sintió tan cálido. Y la pieza ya no podía ser vista por ninguna parte.

\- No me siento tan diferente.

Para algo que debía ser unos de los mayores cambios en su vida, no fue una experiencia muy impresionante que digamos. Y aunque haya estado preparada para afrontar algo de dolor, estaba feliz que no fue necesario.

\- Un damphiro comparte bastante de la anatomía de los demonios y sus debilidades. Los mayores cambios fueron respecto a tus reservas de magia, y si no fueran tan escuálida notarias que eres algo más fuerte y resistente que antes. Pero recuerda, este poder no es un regalo, sino una responsabilidad.

\- Hablando de poder, sé que tengo el cáliz y todo eso, pero no estoy segura si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarte en nada, ni siquiera soy lo bastante fuerte para ayudarme a mí misma. El cáliz del Sefirot es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, pero ya me dijiste que no me dejarías practicar tanto como debería.

Era difícil creer que alguien que quisiera su ayuda para volverse un satán le pusiera tantas restricciones para usar su única habilidad con la que podría ayudarlo.

-Primero, tu ´tanto como deberías´ es suicidada, y no pienso dejar que ningún miembro de mi nobiliario adquiera una actitud autodestructiva, solo el gran D sabrá cuantos ensayos tuve que escribir sobre no autodestruirme en una pelea, cosa que es una exageración en vista de que mi regeneración me deja como nuevo instantes después, pero estoy divagando. Y si me hubieras permitido continuar con mi grandioso discurso sabrías que el cáliz por si solo es demasiado poco como justificar el uso de mis piezas.

\- Prometiste ayudarme, y sin cáliz no tengo nada con que devolverte el favor.

Y los extraños no eran amables con otros sin esperar algo a cambio y si ella no tenía nada que ofrecer entonces Riser no tendría ningún motivo para ayudarla, esa era la esencia de un contrato.

\- El cáliz es una mera herramienta y por poderosa que sea, no es más que el uso que le da su usuario. Lo que quiero es que tú me ayudes porque tu fuerza es más que solo un cáliz.

Una herramienta que él había dicho que podía matar a dioses en las manos de una damphira.

\- Ambos sabemos que no soy exactamente la definición de fuerza - mencionó Valerie .

\- Sin dudas eres débil en este momento, quiero decir, estas prácticamente en los huesos.

La forma de gesticular del muchacho mientras decía eso era un poco innecesaria, pero no le faltaba razón.

\- Siempre han dicho que los vampiros somos cadáveres vivientes, creo que yo soy un esqueleto viviente.

El joven la miró con los ojos bien abiertos por unos segundos antes de cubrirse la cara con ambas manos y respirar profundamente.

\- Voy a hacer de cuenta que ese chiste nunca pasó y continuar – dijo Riser por una razón desconocida, Gasper siempre se reía de sus chistes.

\- Apenas llegamos a la mansión te asignaremos un plan alimenticio. Pero antes de esto debes saber, Valerie, yo te reconocí como alguien increíble.

\- Acabas de decir que soy débil.- señaló ella.

Y la joven estaba de acuerdo con eso. Si ella no podía usar el cáliz, ella seguiría estando sola.

\- Ser increíble es más que solo poder, es potencial. Lucifer es el demonio más fuerte del inframundo pero yo soy mucho más increíble y por eso creceré hasta superarlo.

El chico volvió a tomar una postura solemne que demandaba respeto, pero esta vez no hubo alas ni nada por el estilo, lo cual era un poco decepcionante en vista de lo hermosas que lucían.

\- Valerie Tepes, hija de la luna, yo, Riser Phenex, el ave inmortal te reconozco como increíble. ¿Aceptarás luchar a mi lado y hacer nuestros sueños una realidad?

Y aquí estaba un demonio llamado Riser Phenex preguntándole si quería hacer algo…juntos. Eso alegró bastante a la niña, ya que si luchaban juntos después podrían hacer otras cosas más divertidas.

\- Jijijijij. Disculpa, es solo que me parece que hicimos esto fuera de orden.

\- ¿De quién es la culpa? – preguntó el muchacho con un toque de exasperación en su voz.

El chico era un tanto divertido y era más amable de lo que un extraño debía ser. Eso le dio una idea a la niña quien con tanta gracia como pudo reunir colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho y se inclinó ante el muchacho

\- Yo, Valerie Tepes, hija de la luna, compartiré mi lucha y mis sueños con Riser Phenex, el ave inmortal si este me promete una cosa.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con tus deseos? Como prometí, te ayudare a hacer tus sueños una realidad, y encontraré a Gasper antes de que puedas decir superescalifragilisticoespialidoso.

Esa palabra sonaba divertido, más tarde le preguntaría que significa y la usaría en un trabalenguas, adivinanza o algún otro juego. Sí él aceptaba su deseo podrían jugar a las charadas después…si es que aceptaba.

\- Algo como eso. Prometiste que me ayudarías a hacer más amigos. Quiero que te vuelvas mi segundo amigo en el mundo.

Si eran amigos el chico tendría una razón para ser amable y ayudarla a encontrar a Gasper. Y mientras tanto podrían hablar y jugar juntos. Y cuando encuentren a Gasper los tres podrían quedarse despiertos todo el día contando chistes y otras cosas.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA. Muy bien, me parece justo y eres lo suficientemente increíble como para ser mi amiga. Valerie, ahora serás mi segunda amiga en el mundo.

Un sentimiento casi olvidado creció en el pecho de la niña cubriendo parte del vacío que había sentido desde hace meses. Todavía faltaba una parte y ella sabía que era lo que faltaba, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan…cálida.

Ella no era una pequeña niña llorona, pero incluso una madura hermana mayor tenía el derecho a llorar.

\- Por amor a satán, me hice amigo de una llorona. Estos trajes son más difíciles de limpiar de lo que parecen.

A pesar de sus palabras, Riser volvió a limpiar su rostro como lo había hecho antes. Aunque no fuera a decirlo en voz alta, ella vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del joven mientras secaba su cara. Y esto solo la hizo llorar un poco más.

.

Esto no había salido como esperaba. Él hizo un excelente trabajo y los resultados fueron excelentes, pero ciertamente no esperaba que una niña que al principio parecía aterrada hasta de su propia sombra, terminaría por abrirse a él hasta el punto de estarle limpiando los mocos dos veces. Y todo esto en menos de una hora.

Si el león lo viera se reirá de él, bueno en realidad se reirá por unos segundos antes de proponer un abrazo grupal o algo parecido.

Fue más sencillo de lo esperado, demasiado sencillo para ser honesto, la niña…no, Valerie había confiado en él demasiado rápido. Quizás la niña se sentía sola y estaba feliz de poder abrirse a otros, o quizás simplemente fuese algo crédula. Estos eran problemas que te tendrían que arreglar más adelante o se meterían en problemas y ningún miembro de su nobiliario se metería en situaciones de las que no pudiese salir.

Riser tenía la esperanza que la mayoría de esto se solucionase cuando encuentre a ese tal Gasper, quien SIN LUGAR A DUDAS ESTABA VIVO. Y teniendo en cuenta lo asombrosa que era la red de espías de su familia y su gran intelecto, el damphiro sería hallado en menos de un mes y tendrían un problema menos.

Mientras tanto Ravel sería una buena compañera de juegos para ella, su hermanita apreciaría tener una amiga de su….tamaño. En este punto no estaba seguro si el estado de Valerie se debía al abuso del cáliz, o porque esos vampiros no la alimentaban lo suficiente. Apenas ganara el suficiente poder, se aseguraría de moler a golpes a todos los habitantes de este castillo. No lo haría por ella, la niña no sería tan débil como para necesitar que alguien tomase justicia por ella, es solo que los vampiros habían roto una ley natural y es obvio que merecían ser golpeados, simplemente eso. Sí, su decisión de agregar unas cuantas personas más a su lista de gente que deben ser golpeadas no tenía nada que ver el nuevo miembro de su nobiliario.

Volviendo al tema anterior, la pequeña damphira necesitaba ganar unos cuantos kilos y algo de musculo. Una muñeca no sobreviviría al entrenamiento necesario para dominar al inframundo.

Por eso, recordando las palabras del gigante, empezó a reunir tanta de su magia como le fuera cómodo en su brazo derecho antes de extenderlo en dirección a la niña que finalmente había parado de llorar.

\- Come –ordenó.

\- No, no podría - dijo nerviosamente Valerie quien captó el mensaje sin ninguna complicación.

\- Hace unos minutos me amenazaste con golpearme en caso de ser necesario, y ahora es necesario que comas un poco para dejar de parecer una muñeca esquelética. Además, literalmente puedo regenerar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, incluyendo mi sangre, de forma casi instantánea.

\- Muchas gracias por la comida.

Unas pequeñas y frías manos sujetaron su brazo, y los pálidos labios de Valerie se abrieron dejando ver unos pequeños colmillos blancos como la leche. Con cierta dubitación, la niña acercó su boca al brazo del Phenex y lo mordió. Los caninos de la damphira atravesaron sin esfuerzo la piel y los músculos del muchacho quien podía sentir su brazo relajándose bajo los sedantes naturales producidos en la saliva de los vampiros.

Toda posible molestia resultada de la mordida desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí, dejando la sensación de unas finas manos prácticamente abrazando su brazo y la de los suaves labios de Valerie besando su piel.

Delante de él aparecía la imagen de una niña de una delicada piel blanca como la leche y unos despeinados cabellos que robaron su color a la luna que por la noche observa a sus niños soñar, la pequeña criatura no parecía estarle prestando atención a nada salvo a continuar alimentándose de su sangre, succionando cada vez más y más como si nunca hubiera comido hasta saciarse en su vida. La niña lucía diferente en estos momento, un sentimiento salvaje se tiñó su cada aspecto de su ser y la frágil figura de una muñeca fue reemplazada por la de una bestia devorando celosamente a su presa. Poco a poco la joven apretaba sus dientes con más ferocidad en la carne del muchacho amenazando con desgarrarla y sus dedos como garras se aferraban de su brazo como si temiera que este escapara.

El brazo del joven comenzaba a molestar un poco, pero eso no importaba en aquel momento. Un nudo que el Phenex había sentido en su interior desapareció, dejando en su lugar una pequeña llama que el reconocía muy bien.

¨_Crecerá fuerte_¨ pensó Riser con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo, con su mano libre empezó a despeinar los cabellos de la muchacha como tanto veces lo había hecho con Ravel.

Sin separarse de su comida, Valerie levantó sus ojos para mirarlo, sus ojos de rojo fantasmagórico ahora brillaban con un tono escarlata mucho más vida de la que un no-muerto debería jamás poseer.

La salvaje damphira lo miraba con una extraña expresión que resultaba ligeramente familiar pero que no podía ubicar, sus mejillas también tiñeron de rosa y su piel, que normalmente debería ser fría, se sentía caliente en contacto con su brazo.

La respiración de Valerie se había tornado rápida y entrecortada. Y….MIERDA. Fue en ese momento que Riser recordó TODO lo que había dicho el gigante.

Al ver a la niña acercarse su cuerpo cada vez más al suyo lo hizo tomar la única decisión que su pánico lo hizo considerar sensata.

\- Alabado sea Dios.

\- AAAAHHH.

La niña se separó de su brazo y se lanzó a su colchón sujetando su cabeza y chillando con aparente dolor. Mientras tanto Riser simplemente tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tras tantos años de decir eso había comenzado a desarrollar una especie de resistencia.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada, nada, es solo que creo que puse poder mágico en mi sangre y eso causo unos pequeños efectos adversos.

Si el rostro sonrojado era una indicación de que esta entendió lo que había pasado.

\- Es por eso que sentía cosquillas en….

\- SÍ. Y mi primera orden como tu rey es no hablar de esto. Y ve a dormir, saldremos esta noche.

Pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse a la salida, Valerie tímidamente le hizo una pregunta.

\- ¿Podrías…hacer algo de magia y dejar la habitación así de cálida? No me gusta el frío.

_¨No, no puedo¨_

Él podría haber calentado la habitación, pero en el momento en que se fuera de allí la temperatura volvería a bajar debido a la estructura del castillo, y el contraste sería incluso peor para la salud de la damphira. Eso no podía ser, la salud de sus subordinados eran su responsabilidad a menos de que estos hiciesen algo estúpido.

Consideró darle su traje, después de todo la prenda de vestir estaba hecha con la seda de los gusanos ceniceros que habitaban las zonas volcánicas del inframundo, un costoso material no solo más resistente que una buena armadura, sino que estaba diseñada para transmitir y conservar el calor. Si se la daba a niña la mantendría caliente por unos días.

Pero antes de que pudiera quitarse el traje, vio como la niña observaba nerviosamente entre él y la puerta. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella hizo su pregunta con la esperanza de que él tuviese que quedarse, la chica no quería estar sola.

Eso era molesto, alguien reconocido por su persona como increíble no debería ser tan dependiente de otros.

Valerie pareció haber notado su expresión y agregó rápidamente.

-Si no puedes está bien, una hija de la luna debería ser más que capaz de soportar un poco de frío.

Y ahora estaba tratando de manipularlo con culpa. Pero él era Riser Phenex, y se negaba mostrar piedad ante cualquier forma de debilidad, mucho menos si trataban de controlarlo de forma tan obvia...

_¨ Aunque ahora que lo pienso, uno necesita bastante valor para intentar manipularme de una forma tan estúpida¨_

\- Está bien me quedare, pero no pienses que no me di cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo.

\- Sabía que dirías que sí, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una pijamada con nadie, esto será genial. Yo te contaré sobre Gasper y el castillo y tú me hablarás acerca de su tu casa y tu familia, y después podemos jugar a contar acertijos.

\- ¿No vas a tratar de negar que trataste de manipularme para que me quede?

Valerie se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

\- ¿Para qué? Era bastante obvio.

Los nervios de la sinvergüenza que ya no le tenía miedo.

\- JAJAJAJA. Elegí a alguien con los ovarios bien puestos como mi primer aliada, debo ser genial para esta clase de cosas.

.

* * *

Haber permanecido despierto toda la noche no era tan malo considerando que como un demonio de clase alta no tenía problemas en no dormir durante unos pocos días siempre y cuando aún tuviera una buena reserva de energía mágica en su interior.

Haber tenido que pasar toda la noche hablando y jugando con Valerie fue algo más agotador, pero ya había esta clase de cosas varias veces con Ravel.

Que una sirvienta del castillo te viera sentado en un colchón junto a la chica que era técnicamente tu concubina, con ojeras que revelaban que ninguno de los dos había dormido era ligeramente peor. Que dicha sirviente se disculpara por haberlos interrumpido y se fuera corriendo de allí dejando solo una muda de ropa para la chica era bastante peor.

Explicar a tus guardaespaldas porque una niña que estaba previamente aterrada de ti ahora era parecía seguirte para bromear contigo después de que pasaste toda la noche en su habitación a solas y la alimentaste con tu sangre era simplemente horrible. Especialmente cuando no paraban de felicitarte y darte consejos.

Afortunadamente, el resto de su estadía en el castillo fue corta y fueron prontamente despedidos por el rey de Tepes y algunos integrantes de su círculo que miraban a Valerie con cierto asco, seguramente producto de los rumores que habían comenzado a circular en el castillo.

Así fue cómo en una noche iluminada por la luna los cuatro comenzaron su regreso a la mansión Phenex. La niña aún actuaba tímidamente frente a sus compañeros, y apenas se atrevía a entablar el mínimo contacto visual necesario con ellos, pero también era la persona más animada en su camino de vuelta, corriendo de aquí para allá, señalando y preguntando a Riser si en el inframundo también había cosas como esas. Se arrepintió bastante de haberle contado sobre su hobby musical cuando esta le pidió que cantase algo… le pidió a un guitarrista que cantara. Intentar explicarle lo que era una guitarra y las diferencias entre un vocalista y un guitarrista terminó siendo en vano cuando Tannin se puso de acuerdo con la idea y comenzó a cantar una canción sobre un marino borracho con una voz que lastimaba los oídos de todos los presentes.

Al final fue él quien se ofreció a cantar a cambio de que el dragón no volviera a hacerlo, cosa que el antiguo rey aceptó de mala gana.

La canción que Riser eligió no fue una que el particular disfrutara, pero parecida correcta para esta situación, una caminata de noche junto a un damphira. Además, a su madre le gustaba la canción, así que tampoco era como si fuera mala.

No, en realidad la había elegido justamente porque venía como anillo al dedo para la situación.

Su voz no era ni de cerca tan buena como la madre, o un buen vocalista, pero por lo menos era mejor que la de Tannin. Y limpiando su garganta empezó a cantar una canción para una hija de la luna.

Valerie comenzó a aplaudir tratando de seguirle el ritmo mientras disfrutaba la canción y palabra por palabra escuchaba lo que salía de la boca del joven. Pero a medida que prestaba atención a la letra, más suave se volvían sus palmadas hasta que se detuvieron completamente.

´Dime luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel, Ah, ah  
Hijo de la luna´

Él no era un cantante y no le era difícil saber que estaba desafinando en algunas partes, pero Valerie estaba escuchándolo como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más importante del mundo. La muchacha había parado la marcha y con sus ojos escarlata se le quedó mirando mientras sus cabellos movidos por el viento nocturno se confundían con el brillo de la luna.

*Snif* *Snif*

_¨Por amor a... la letra ni siquiera es tan triste¨_

Para la canción había terminado, Valerie había comenzado a llorar otra vez. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, el muchacho se acercó a la niña para limpiarle la cara.

Esperaba que el dragón o el gigante hiciesen algún chiste sobre esto, pero cuando apartó su mirada de la niña para ver que estaban haciendo, los vio rodeándolos en postura de combate. De la oscuridad surgieron a su derecha varias figuras vestidas en túnicas que cubrían sus rostros, mientras que por la izquierda podía ver un buen número de demonios.

Frente a ellos se apareció un hombre con un largo y prolijo pelo negro y de orejas puntiagudas. Él había estudiado la historia del inframundo, su estructura actual y personajes importantes. Fue simple reconocer a esta persona y solo un pensamiento hacía justicia al predicamento en que se encontraban

_¨Mierda, mierda, MIERDA¨_

-Mi nombre es Creusey Asmadeus, gran príncipe del infierno por gracia de mi sangre y verdadero satán. Por mi legítima autoridad de gobernante, comando que me entreguen al cáliz o sean exterminados.

...

.

.

* * *

Extra: Pequeño malentendido.

\- Miguel, ¿Paso algo bueno? Te veo de muy humor últimamente.

\- Nada particularmente nuevo Gabriel, es solo que siguen llegando alabanzas para nuestro Padre de un niño algo particular.

\- Todo niño es particular de alguna forma única, pero le estoy agradecida si fue capaz de ponerte en estos ánimos.

\- Es un demonio. Uno que alaba a Dios de forma casi diaria, a veces más de una vez por día.

Uno de los corderos descarriados llamaba a su padre a pesar del dolor que esto le producía, ya sea a modo de penitencia o con la esperanza de ser escuchado por Dios en lo que fue su infinito amor, Miguel no estaba seguro, pero era imposible no conmoverse ante la tenacidad del pequeño.

\- Lo admito, eso sí que es particular. Me gustaría conocerlo.

\- Sabes que no podemos hacer eso.

El acuerdo paz entre las tres facciones estaba escrito en arena, un movimiento en falso y volverían a entrar en una guerra que no haría nada bueno por nadie. Era una cruel decisión abandonar a la oveja perdida cuando esta deseaba volver a la casa del padre, pero no había nada que pudiese por ella en estos momentos.

A pesar de esto aún guardaba esperanzas en su corazón, un mero arcángel como él no podía jactarse de conocer el futuro. Quizás llegue el día en que la paz sea alcanzada y que los demonios y los caídos puedan volver al paraíso, quizás algún día él y Riser Phenex podrían orar juntos sin que sea necesario que pasen 1200 años.

\- A mí también me gustaría conocerlo.

.

* * *

**Originalmente se suponía que este y el capítulo anterior deberían ser un solo capítulo (por eso el nombre de hemo-erótica del anterior).**

**Valerie...nunca fue un personaje con un gran personalidad que digamos, pero eso era el punto supongo. El uso excesivo del cáliz la dejó en como un cascaron vacío. En vista de que esto es anterior al canon tenía que darle una personalidad a la chica y bueno...aquí está (por lo menos lo básico). Con un poco de suerte será algo disfrutable para los lectores. **

**Por otra parte, se puede argumentar que incluir algo que literalmente puede revivir a los muertos tan pronto en la trama es una mala idea, pero en el canon se explica que el cáliz no puede reparar un alma y hay varios personajes con habilidades para dañar almas, por eso ataques de este tipo serán ligeramente más comunes (un parche para balancear un ítem bastante OP).**

**Tengo la costumbre de usar demasiadas palabras para escribir algo que puede ser resumido en pocas o directamente salteado. Con el tiempo espero aprender a diferencia en que momentos es correcto describir mucho y cuales es mejor simplemente continuar.**

**Los 1200 años son una pequeña referencia como se describe al gran Marques Phenex en ´la llave menor del rey Salomón´. Para quien le interese la canción que aparece aquí es ´**_**Hijo de la luna**_**´, hay una buena cantidad de covers de la canción en youtube.**

**Sin más que agregar...Adiós.**


	8. El dragón inmundo de la luna creciente

**Capítulo VIII: El dragón inmundo de la luna creciente**

* * *

...

* * *

-Mi nombre es Creusey Asmadeus, gran príncipe del infierno por gracia de mi sangre y verdadero satán. Por mi legítima autoridad de gobernante, comando que me entreguen al cáliz o sean exterminados.

Uno de los malditos líderes de la facción de los antiguos satanes estaba frente a él junto a un pequeño ejército de magos y demonios. Siendo positivos, no se trataba de un descendiente del primer Lucifer, por lo que no estaban verdaderamente contra las cuerdas.

Sí, el rey dragón con su fuego mostraría la capacidad para la destrucción que le dio su puesto como una de las criaturas más peligrosas en el inframundo, y él junto al gigante eran más que suficientes para vencer a ese ejercito de pacotilla.

Que el enemigo contara con cerca de 100 soldados a no significaba absolutamente nada frente al indiscutible poder que ellos tenían; que estuviesen rodeado, a la defensiva, y con una niña que sería secuestrada o fatalmente herida si se descuidaban unos segundos, no afectaba el hecho de que su victoria estuviese escrita en piedra. Pero por alguna extraña razón su cabeza se sentía cómo su respiración se había acelerado un poco y sus manos estaban empezando a tiritar de manera casi imperceptible.

_¨Esto es solo anticipación¨ _se convenció a sí mismo.

Era imposible para alguien que había enfrentado al Lucifer carmesí estar nervioso por un enfrentamiento contra perdedor que había perdido el derecho a utilizar su propio apellido. Obedeciendo a la dignidad otorgada por dicha proeza, mordió su propia lengua hasta hacerla sangrar y mientras el sabor metálico inundaba su boca formó una sonrisa en su rostro .

\- NO.

Un Phenex como él no tenía el derecho de sentir miedo al ser un ave nacida para la grandeza, era su responsabilidad ser fuerte, tenía que serlo.

\- Soy un fénix y no seré domado por nadie. ¿Estás de acuerdo hija de la luna?

Tomando a la niña temblante de sus huesudos hombros le mostró la sonrisa más creíble que era capaz de formar en esta situación.

\- Suuuusss oreejass son graciooosas – señaló la niña también con una falsa sonrisa - ¿Estáss segurrro de que no es un elfo?

En otras circunstancias se hubiera doblado de la risa por el chiste, pero al menos sirvió para calmar su _´anticipación´_. Y tan discretamente como pudo se quitó su traje y ordenó a la niña que se lo colocara mientras él se preparaba para luchar, un poco de armadura y resistencia al calor le vendrían mucho mejor a alguien todavía tan débil como ella que a un gran inmortal como él.

Esto no le hizo gracia al elfo quien frunció su ceño.

\- Es una pena ver a un miembro de las nuevas generaciones elegir a una puta mestiza por sobre su propia razAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Cualquier cosa que Creusey haya intentado decir fue prontamente interrumpida por una piedra golpeando uno de sus ojos a alta velocidad.

\- BAJASTE LA GUARDIA MALDITA MOSCA. - rugió el gigante.

\- Eso no fue un movimiento honorable para un guerrero.

El gigante hizo caso omiso del regaño del rey dragón y los dos intercambiaron unos cuantos gestos entre ellos. Entendiendo el mensaje, la figura del rey en purpura se elevó en el aire y tomando la aún adolorida figura del demonio de orejas puntiagudas entre sus garras, la arrastró en dirección a las nubes perdiéndose así de vista.

\- Riser escúchame bien, Tannin matará al duende y yo al resto, pero tendrás que proteger a la niña de cualquier mosca que se me escape. No dudes o retrocedas.

_¨Como si eso fuera una opción¨ _pensó el joven sarcásticamente mientras exteriormente sonreía arrogantemente.

\- Adelante siempre adelante.

\- Correcto, no bajes tu guardia y diviértete, no es todos los días que puedes masacrar a esta cantidad de enemigos. – dijo el gigante sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Dandose la vuelta, Anteo saltó en dirección a las fuerzas enemigos aumentando visiblemente de tamaño medida que se acercaba a sus ´presas´.

*Bum*

En el lugar donde aterrizó ahora se alzaba un gran gigante de entre 15 o 20 metros de altura, era un poco difícil de decir con todo lo que lo que estaba pasando. Grandes manos , demasiado ágiles para sus dimensiones, comenzaron a abofetear demonios y magos por igual como si efectivamente se tratasen de moscas molestas. Quienes lo atacaban clavándole sus tridentes en sus carnes no vivían por mucho más tiempo antes de que atrapados entre sus dedos y estrujados hasta convertirse en un pedazo más de carne picada.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Rugía el coloso con una mezcla de furia y éxtasis, su rugido ocultaba los llantos de sus víctimas quienes encontraban su fin como cuerpos destrozados, haciendo que el joven varón dudara que algo como esto mereciera ser llamado batalla. Entre las vísceras, la sangre, las armas y los gritos podía ver al gigante sonriendo. De indescriptible felicidad se cubría su rostro mientras aplastaba la cabeza de un mago sin nombre, y esta no desaparecía cuando algún demonio conseguía dejar sus armas clavadas en su cuerpo. No era una imagen agradable de ver ni de oler, pero era una que todos los satanes habían seguramente visto durante las múltiples guerras de la raza de los demonios, era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse.

\- Entréganos a la niña.

Las palabras de un demonio cualquiera devolvieron su atención a su propia situación. Valerie y él se hallaban rodeados por tres enemigos, ´tres moscas´ que habían escapado.

Con la mueca más arrogante de la que era capaz, cargó sus piernas de poder demoníaco y avanzó. Moviéndose a alta velocidad, Riser golpeó con fuerza el esternón del demonio que había hablado.

*Crack*

El sonido de huesos romperse no era un desconocido para él, y si bien ahora era raro que se fracturase algo cuando entrenaba, no significaba que hubiese olvidado el sonido. Pero la sorpresa le sobrevino cuando se notó que no eran SUS huesos lo que se habían roto.

Está nueva sensación duró poco pues rápidamente se movió en dirección a los dos enemigos restantes golpeando el cuello de uno con su codo y apuntando un rodillazo a las costillas del que quedaba. A cada ataque le siguió el sonido de algo partirse, era como si esas criaturas estuviesen hechas de cartón corrugado o algo igual de frágil.

Sin bajar su guardia se dispuso a seguir atacando, pero ninguno de sus oponentes daba señal de que fuera a levantarse y prestando más atención pudo notar que solo uno estaba respirando, aunque con obvia dificultad. Todo lo que permanecía a su alrededor eran tres cuerpos sangrantes.

Eso no podía ser todo. Él sabía que era fuerte, pero alguien quien se había atrevido atacarlo no debería ser tan débil. No debería haber sido tan fácil.

_¨Esto es un insulto¨_ pensaba mientras su enojo causaba un pequeño aumento en la temperatura.

Si se atrevieron a mandar a gente tan débil tras ellos significaba que lo estaban subestimando demasiado. Lo cual era conveniente, pero no menos insultante.

\- ¿Por qué están brillando? - preguntó Valerie.

Dando una segunda ojeada a los cuerpos Riser notó símbolos de color azul brillando intensamente en ellos. La sangre que se derramaba comenzó a moverse de manera anti natural hasta formar un círculo alrededor de los niños.

Para cuando el muchacho fue capaz de reconocer el diseño del círculo en que estaban parados solo pudo decir una cosa:

\- Me cago en tod..

Sus sabias palabras fueron interrumpidas por una luz que los cubrió de pies a cabeza e instantes más tarde no quedaba nadie parado en ese lugar.

…

* * *

Cuando finalmente los luces se apagaron notó a Valerie aún a su lado y que estaban en lo que debía ser un pequeño pueblo en medio de los valles y montes, no podía ver a Tannin ni a Anteo por ninguna parte, por lo que debieron de haber sido transportados una distancia bastante decente si no eran capaces de ver a esos dos pelear. Con un poco de suerte todavía estaría en territorio de Rumanía.

\- Valerie, ¿estás bien?

\- Ambos estamos vivos, así que creo que sí estoy bien.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a explorar el territorio desconocido en busca de alguna pista de donde se encontraban. La vista de calles de piedra iluminadas por antiguas farolas hubiera sido muy pintoresca y hermosa si no fuera por el pequeño detalle que decenas de cadáveres. El olor a sangre y mierda lo hizo considerar taparse la nariz, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, si la niña podía soportar el aroma sin siquiera pestañear no había razón para que él no pudiera hacerlo. Parte de él se preguntaba cómo era posible que Valerie mantuviera un rostro inexpresivo ante la visión de una carnicería sangrienta que teñía el piso de rojo, no era… por unos momentos había olvidado que su alfil era un vampiro, esto probablemente solo le abría el apetito.

Volviendo a los cadáveres, por sus ropas pudo identificar de qué se trataban de magos y demonios, además de varios exorcistas. Si tuviera que adivinar diría que la vieja facción planeaba tenderle una emboscada, pero antes de que pudiesen intentarlo y fallar, fueron atacados por un grupo de la iglesia. Era un poco extraño que no hubiera civiles ente las bajas, pero calculó que habían sido evacuados por los miembros de la iglesia antes de la batalla.

Pasados uno minutos terminaron por arribar a una de las plazas que a diferencia del resto pueblo se encontraba libre de cadáveres (probablemente por su cercanía a la capilla los demonios y magos evitaron confrontaciones en ese lugar), salvo una pequeña excepción.

\- Ese de allí todavía respira – dijo acercándose al cuerpo de un exorcista, este estaba cubierto de heridas y de tanta sangre que la única forma de explicar que siguiera con vida era que la mayoría del rojo que lo cubría no era suyo.

Cuando Riser se acercó para ver al sobreviviente se sorprendió un poco al ver que este parecía tener una edad similar a la suya, tal vez ligeramente mayor. Era impresionante para un humano el sobrevivir a esta clase batalla, más aun para uno tan joven.

Casi tenía ganas de someterlo a una prueba para ver si era digno de una invitación a su nobiliario. El pensamiento murió casi instantáneamente cuando recordó que una facción entera persiguiéndolos y que el exorcista probablemente los atacaría en el momento que notara que eran demonios. No que importara, el exorcista fallaría su prueba de todas formas, así de altos eran sus estándares.

\- ¿Quieres lo cure con el cáliz? – preguntó la damphira.

\- ¿Quieres curarlo?

El joven Phenex estaba interesado en sus razones, aún no conocía bien a su nueva amiga y quería saber cómo se comportaría en estas circunstancias.

\- En realidad no. Es un completo extraño y no me interesa lo que le pase. Te preguntaría si puedo comerlo, pero no tengo hambre en estos momentos. Además, ¿No nos atacará? Es un exorcista después de todo. – respondió la niña como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos mientas la escuchaba hablar tan casualmente acerca de comer a alguien segundos después de ofrecerse a curarlo. No esperaba una actitud tan ´_demoníaca_´ de una chica del tamaño de su hermanita.

– ¿Te pasa algo? No me digas que te lastimaste peleando con esos demonios, ¿Dónde te duele? No te preocupes, estoy segura de que puedo curarte sin problemas. Toda va a estar bien, todo va a salir bien - el tono extremadamente inquieto contrastaba de manera casi ridícula con el que había usado hace apenas unos segundos.

_¨Y pensar que esta es la primera de mis pares¨. _Si era positivo, podía interpretar esto como que cualquier miembro de su nobiliario sería demasiado increíble como para comportarse de manera más…normal.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien. Unos gusanos como esos no podrían siquiera rasguñar mi piel.

Esto evidentemente relajó a la niña quien empezó a sonreír tenuemente.

\- Aaughh – este sonido causó que los jóvenes voltearan hacia el cuerpo.

\- Cierto, casi me había olvidado del cadáver. ¿Qué hacemos con él?

\- No es un cadáver si todavía respira. – corrigió el Phenex.

\- Los damphiros también somos llamados cadáveres vivientes a pesar de que respiramos.

\- Por amor a… ¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo eso? Esa expresión no tiene sentido. Tal vez en poesía como un oxímoron.

\- ¿Qué es un oxímoron? ¿Después podrías enseñarme algunos poemas? Suena bonito.

\- Iiilllfffuuuu.

Sí, él también se había olvidado del exorcista medio muerto que estaba en sus pies, pero antes muerto que admitirlo.

\- Si en verdad puedes curarlo sin que eso tenga un efecto negativo en tu salud, hazlo. En caso contrario usaré algo que medicina que traje conmigo. Y no debería atacarnos, la paz entre la iglesia y el inframundo pende de un hilo por lo que no se atreverían a dañar a un miembros de los pilares del infierno, y si seguimos en Rumanía tampoco tocarían a alguien con la sangre de los Tepes a no ser que ataquemos primero. Incluso si lo hiciera, puedo vencerlo sin dificultad.

La chica de piel pálida asintió su cabeza y lentamente se arrodilló ante el exorcista colocando ambas manos sobre el corazón de este.

Una luz más blanca que nada que el demonio hubiese visto antes empezó a emitirse desde las manos de Valerie, un resplandor que no era amable como uno esperaría de un milagro sanador, ni una pizca de calidez o compasión estaba presente allí, tampoco nada de frío o desprecio, la luz simplemente era luz. Aquella emanación sagrada estaba libre de toda mancha ya sea de pecado o de virtud y a pesar de verlo por primera vez podía entender que era algo que estaba más allá del concepto del bien y del mal. Era muy diferente a lo que veía cuando él usaba su magia, no podía escuchar ninguna voz, ni una orden, verdad, susurro, canción, o mentira. Esta magia era silencio, y mientras que los demonios rompían las leyes de la naturaleza, la luz no podía sentirse más natural, como si fuera uno de los secretos que la misma naturaleza hubiese olvidado tener.

Entre medio de esa luz creyó poder distinguir a tres reliquias tan diferentes como iguales formando un triángulo, o quizás esa una sola reliquia separada en tres partes, cada una tan completa por sí misma como la suma de las partes. Riser no estaba seguro de entender esto.

La luz iluminaba las heridas del exorcista y para la sorpresa del varón, estas no se cerraban, sino que eran rellenadas por una sustancia que no podía ser descrita como líquido, solido o gaseoso. La extraña sustancia que solo se dejaba describir como pura parecía contaminarse al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del exorcista y lo que alguna vez fue pureza se volvió carne.

El tiempo pareció insignificante por unos momentos y la única palabra en la cabeza del fénix fue:

_¨Bello¨_

\- Sabía que estabas lastimado, debiste haberme dejado que te curara primero. ¿Dónde te duele? Déjame ver ¿Te duele aquí?

Una damphira prácticamente trepando su cuerpo para buscar alguna herida devolvió a la realidad.

\- Si te dije que estoy bien, estoy bien. No soy tan débil como ser herido sin que lo note.

Esta vez fue la niña quien lo miró confusa y todavía preocupada.

\- Pero estás llorando.

\- No estoy lloran... - sus propias palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir gotas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Esto era bastante humillante, él era un Phenex y como tal no debería llorar a menos que sea para producir unas estúpidas lágrimas de fénix.

\- No estoy llorando, es solo que ver eso fue ciertamente…hermoso - incluso si no admitiría que estaba llorando, no tenía problemas con reconocer algo bello cuando lo veía.

La preocupación en el rostro de la damphira fue prontamente reemplazada por una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Ya, ya. Está bien si quieres llorar, después de todo la genial hermana mayor Valerie está aquí para limpiar tus lágrimas - decía la chica mientras estiraba sus brazos para limpiar su rostro con el traje naranja que le había prestado para defenderse, exactamente de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho en el castillo.- Hazme un favor de niño grande y quédate quieto hasta que la hermana mayor Valerie termine de limpiarte.

Con un rostro que gritaba ´no estoy impresionado´ el demonio levantó a la niña tomándola de las axilas y con un tono serio le dijo:

\- Dame una buena razón para no lanzarte por los aires en este momento.

\- ¿Somos amigos y soy una chica?

\- Tu primer argumento solo me da más razones para hacerlo y el segundo es invalido en vista de que creo en la igualdad de género.

*Cough* *Cough*

El sonido hizo que Riser ´accidentalmente´ soltara a la niña haciendo que esta cayera al suelo de forma poco agraciada. Con sus prioridades en orden, el joven de pelos rubios ignoró la mirada enojada de la niña y se concentró en la tercera persona allí presente.

A unos pocos metros de ellos se encontraba parado el joven exorcista usando un largo saco negro, uniforme típico para aquel trabajo, todavía empapado en sangre fingiendo un ataque de tos para llamar su atención. De su cintura colgaban las fundas de 3 espadas, dos de ellas eran blancas sin ninguna decoración mientras que la tercera estaba pintada de negro adornado con motivos color oro.

Sus cabellos eran plateados a pesar de su corta edad y más sorpresivos eran sus ojos de un color rojo rubí que, a entender de Riser, no era habitual en humanos.

La expresión del joven mostraba una gran serenidad.

\- Oh, me había olvidado del cadáver. - dijo la niña levantándose del piso.

\- ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de eso? Que no te quepa duda que ni por un solo instante olvide que él estaba allí. Y deja de llamarle cadáver, eso ya ni siquiera cuenta como un oxímoron.

\- Lamento interrumpir este…momento, pero creo que es correcto presentarme a mis salvadores. Soy el descendiente del famoso asesino de dragones Siegfried , cuyo nombre comparto, y como podrán apreciar soy un exorcista.

\- Entiendo, ¿y cuál es tu nombre?

\- Ammh, Riser, él acaba de decir que se llamaba Siegfried.

\- Lo que acaba de decir es que ese es el nombre de su ancestro, y nadie en su sano juicio se llamaría igual que su ancestro, eso sería muy confuso y malo para el autoestima de cualquiera.

\- Siegfried es técnicamente mi apellido - compartió el exorcista con una fría sonrisa.

\- ¿Ves? Ahora eso tiene mucho más sentido. ¿Y tu nombre es…?

\- Irrelevante en estos momentos. Si bien estoy sumamente agradecido, debo preguntarles algo ¿Por casualidad están ustedes afiliados a la iglesia? – el descendiente de Siegfried mantuvo su todo cordial mientras tocaba con el pomo de sus armas, cosa que hubiera sido amenazante si el demonio no fuera obviamente más fuerte.

No que culpara al joven por ser cauteloso. Uno tendría que ser retrasado para no serlo luego de ser rescatado por unos desconocidos tras un batalla mortal, especialmente cuando uno de los desconocidos era muchísimo más fuerte que tú. Debería de cuidar sus palabras al explicarse.

\- Soy Valerie Tepes, hija del actual rey de Tepes y este es mi amigo y superior directo, Riser Phenex, tercer hijo del clan Phenex, unos de los pilares del inframundo. Mientras intentábamos regresar al inframundo fuimos atacados por un grupo de magos y demonios, los mismos que sospecho que los atacaron a ustedes, y fuimos transportados a este lugar por un círculo mágico enemigo. Después de explorar lo que parecía ser el resultado de una atroz batalla, vimos que aún quedaba un individuo con vida y sin perder el tiempo decidimos hacer uso de mi equipamiento sagrado y curar tus heridas. Seguimos sin tener idea de donde estamos, así que apreciaríamos un poco de información o tal vez un mapa.

A pesar de mantener un rostro inexpresivo, Riser no pudo evitar una mezcla de asombro y orgullo al escuchar a Valerie explicar la situación al exorcista. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no debería estar sorprendido si recordaba su conversación con la damphira, ella era más competente de lo que dejaba ver y su desempeño en estos momentos era un 9/10…si no fuera por el hecho de que niña había dicho todo esto mientras se escondía nerviosamente tras su espalda sin poder mirar al muchacho de pelos plateados a la cara. En verdad que tendrían que trabajar en eso.

\- Mi señor me ha bendecido con un poco más de vida. Que mis salvadores hubiesen simplemente pasado por aquí es impresionante, pero deberé disculparme por mis acciones.

En un fluido movimiento el exorcista desenvainó su arma revelando una hoja metálica que brillaba con luz propia. Haciendo uso de un sutil juego se pies se acercó hacia aquellos quienes lo habían salvado y sin espacio para la duda rebanó con su filo cuanto tenía por delante, pero antes su espada pudiese completar su recorrido un pilar de llamas de llamas surgió del suelo haciendo retroceder al atacante unos cuantos metros.

_¨Un arma sagrada o por lo menos bendecida_¨ pensó Riser mientras tocaba un pequeño corte que no sanaba en su mejilla derecha.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? No tenemos nada que ver con los individuos que los atacaron, soy un miembro del clan Phenex, pelear aquí traerá grandes consecuencias para ambos.

El idiota estaba atacándolos. Estaba seguro de ser bastante más fuerte que el exorcista, pero asegurarse de tanto los ataques del descendiente del matadragones como lo suyos propios no dañen a Valerie iba a ser un tanto molesto. Tendría que descartar sus ataques basados en aerokinesia y pirokinesia a fin de no golpear por accidente a la damphira dejando como su opción más viable el uso de ataques físicos.

Con un poco de suerte no iniciaría otra guerra por apalizar al pelos plateados.

\- Te creo y me disculpo por esto, pero eres un demonio y por tanto un enemigo de mi señor. Mis órdenes fueron cortar a cada enemigo al que encuentre, independientemente de cualquier norma o acuerdo establecido, incluso a costa de mi vida.

Un miembro de un grupo radical, por supuesto que después de luchar contra una facción extremista del infierno, se toparía con alguien de una facción extremista de la iglesia. Por lo menos el muchacho era educado, y como si se tratara de un mal chiste, aquel que intentaba matarlo era posiblemente la persona más educada que haya visto.

\- ¿Tan poco vale tu vida?

Cualquier forma de vida salvada por él, debería tener la descendía de sobrevivir por lo menos otros cinco años. Que el muchacho estuviera prácticamente suicidándose retándolo a un pelea era un sinsentido.

\- Mi vida vale en función a cuanto pueda servir a mi señor. Soy la espada que vive solo por su voluntad, e independiente de lo que me pase, una damphira y un demonio como ustedes deben ser exterminados.

\- Mmmmh, en realidad los dos somos demonios. - corrigió Valerie tímidamente.

Esas palabras al parecer solo motivaron al exorcista quien desenvainó su segunda hoja y con un arma en cada mano lanzó su segundo ataque. Y si bien el corte era un poco más lento que el primero que había ejecutado, ahora los ataques venían uno tras otro sin dar descanso, un tajo a la altura de la garganta seguido de otro a las piernas y una apuñalada en las costillas. El joven Phenex esquivaba cada ataque ya sea por agacharse en el momento justo, saltando o inclinándose hacia atrás, pero no importaba cuantos evitara, estos no se detenían.

A medida que este festival de esgrima continuaba, Riser comenzaba a sudar cada vez más y su piel poco a poco iba adoptando una coloración rojiza.

_¨One hot minute¨_

El demonio inclinó su cabeza para un costado a fin de evitar un corte a la altura de sus ojos y contraatacó con una patada al hígado del exorcista que consiguió hacerlo retroceder unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Si bien el golpe tuvo cierto efecto, el descendiente de Siegfried había conseguido bloquear a tiempo con una de sus espadas y Riser no pudo evitar gruñir al notar que su pierna estaba adolorida tras haber pateado un arma bendecida.

A partir de aquí la tormenta de filos se volvió mucho más simple de esquivar, con ´_one hot minute_´ activado los movimientos del exorcista parecían ocurrir en cámara lenta. Por lo menos hasta que el exorcista lanzó sus dos espadas al aire antes de ingresar en su rango de ataque y usando ambas manos desenvainó su tercera espada. Fue entonces cuando el mundo pareció congelarse y una gran espada de casi dos metros se acercó a él buscando su muerte.

Podía ver a la hoja de colores roja y negra acercarse centímetro a centímetro y sin embargo no fue capaz de moverse inmediatamente. La precisión que ejercía esta arma le recordaba a lo que sintió cuando el Lucifer carmesí utilizó su magia contra él, pero si en la magia del satán había vislumbrado una contradicción que terminaría con la destrucción de todas la cosas, todo lo que sintió al ver la espada fue odio. La espada lo odiaba a él y a todas las cosas, el arma no intentaba ocultar esa verdad.

Un grito lo hizo salir de su estupor y esquivar el ataque, no estaba seguro quien de los tres fue el que profirió el sonido, pero no era el momento para estar pensando en detalles.

Tras haber evitado el corte, inició su contraataque, pero mientras lanzaba su golpe sintió un intenso dolor en su brazo derecho y en su pierna izquierda, pero de todas formas no detuvo su golpe, por experiencia sabía que detenerse terminaría en aún más dolor, y su puño hizo contacto con el rostro del exorcista mandándolo a volar.

Tomando un pequeño respiro investigó el estado de sus heridas y pudo ver que no sanaban, al parecer había sido cortado con una de esas espadas benditas pero no entendía como algo como eso había sido posible hasta que vio que dé la espalda del joven exorcista nacían dos brazos metálicos, más similares a los de un dragón que a los de un humano, y esos brazos sostenían las espadas que el espadachín había lanzado.

Esa espada negra había sido solo una distracción para el verdadero ataque del muchacho.

El exorcista con una nariz morada y buena parte de su rostro hinchado se levantó tras haber recibido uno de sus puños (incluso si lo hacía a duras penas), demostraba que el tajo fue lo suficientemente profundo como para debilitar su golpe.

El joven de pelos plateados había conseguido herirlo, a pesar de ser más débil que él. Alguien con una edad similar a la suya le había causado daño, y aunque era obvio que su oponente no tenía chances de ganar, eso no lo hacía menos digno de respeto. Si no fuera porque la herida dolía como la mierda hubiese sonreído. El espadachín era ligeramente increíble.

\- Detente, retírate ahora y podrás vivir para luchar otro día. Sería un desperdicio que tu señor perdiera a tan feroz guerrero en un conflicto sin sentido.

Pronunció palabras por palabras con el pecho en alto, incluso si sus heridas dolían eso no era excusa como para arruinar el momento. Y esta acción, muy a su sorpresa, se ganó una sonrisa del exorcista.

\- Agradezco la oferta, pero no tengo tantos días como crees y cada día que no lucho por mi señor es un desperdicio.

Y sin más que agregar el espadachín alzó la gran hoja negra se lanzó al ataque. Tres espadas apuntaron su filo al cuerpo de Riser, una buscando su garganta, otra persiguiendo su hígado, y finalmente estaba la espada negra cuya estocada se dirigía a su pecho.

_´One hot day´_

Antes de que el acero hiciese contacto con su piel, el demonio lanzó una patada frontal que dio de lleno con el pecho del exorcista. Las hojas de tuvieron y cayeron al suelo mientras el joven de pelos plateados intentaba mantenerse de pie mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba y sangre se le escapaba de los labios.

\- Eres fuerte, descendiente de Siegfried.

Fueron las palabras de Riser antes de que el descendiente se derrumbara de espaldas al suelo, terminando en una posición bastante similar a la que tenía antes de que esta ridícula pelea empezara.

Para alguien que decía estar dispuesta a morir peleando, el muchacho luchaba desesperadamente por respirar mientras parecía estar ahogándose en su propia sangre. El noble y calmado semblante del exorcista desapareció y todo lo que quedaba en su lugar era la figura de alguien de su edad que no quería morir, una imagen que en la mente del joven Phenex solo podía ser descrita como patética.

Ahora que la pelea había terminado, Valerie volvió a acercarse a Riser y miraba con algo de curiosidad mórbida al joven que estaba muriendo en el piso.

\- Fue un desperdicio. - dijo ella pensando en que uso el cáliz en alguien que no solo no les dio direcciones, sino que además los atacó solo para terminar en el mismo estado en estaba previamente.

El joven de ojos azules no respondió inmediatamente, sino que siguió mirando al muchacho muriendo en el piso. Un idiota, pero un idiota con algo de talento.

\- Sí, es un desperdicio.

La chica observó en silencio como el demonio buscó algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña botella de allí. Abriéndola con sumo cuidado derramó su contenido en la boca ensangrentada del exorcista. A diferencia de como sucedió con el Sefirot, esta vez no hubo nada de luz ni alguna otra cosa inusual. El sangrado simplemente se detuvo y el espadachín se levantó lentamente del suelo sin emitir un solo sonido.

No hubo agradecimientos, ni preguntas de por qué el demonio lo había hecho, todo lo que hubo fue silencio. Riser simplemente se dio la vuelta y señaló a la niña para que lo siguiera.

\- Valerie, nos vamos. Maestro de la hoja negra, no mueras hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos, un talento como el tuyo merece arder en la lucha contra un ave inmortal. El día en que luchemos espero ver algo más que solo una espada con un dueño.

Eso había sonado bien. De haber tenido algo más de tiempo hubiese coordinado con Valerie para que esta también dijese algo, pero se conformaría con esto por el momento. Una vez que volvieran la mansión le enseñaría a la niña como improvisar o le pediría a Revido que lo haga... pensándolo mejor, no dejaría que su hermano se acerque a NINGÚN miembro de su nobiliario sin que él o algún otro miembro de la familia estuviese presente.

Sin mirar hacia atrás comenzó a alejarse del exorcista con la damphira siguiéndole de cerca.

\- ¿No crees que nos atacará mientras le damos la espalda? – preguntó ella.

\- Es un caballero, estoy completamente seguro de que ellos deben tener un código de honor o algo. Confía en mí, sé lo que hago.

\- Bueno, pero al menos déjame curarte, es peligroso seguir con esas heridas.

Pero antes de que el demonio de ojos azules pudiera asegurarle de que eran solo unos cuantos rasguños un ruido llenó los oídos de todos los presentes, el sonido de un aleteo. Todos ellos miraron instintivamente al cielo oscuro nocturno para localizar la fuente del sonido, pero cuando alzaron la cabeza no pudieron ver nada salvo estrellas y la luna.

***PUM***

Los tres observadores sintieron el impacto en el suelo y con cierto nerviosismo el joven varón de ojos azules bajó su cabeza y vio una nube gigante de polvo levantarse en el sitio donde, lo que sea que haya sido eso, cayó.

..

..

_¨Peligro¨_

Sus instintos le gritaban que huyera de allí tan rápido como pudiera junto con la niña. Y al parecer él no era el único que se sentía se esa manera, a unos metros suyo estaba el exorcista de pelos plateados sujetando firmemente la empuñadura de la espada negra mientras respiraba agitadamente mirando a la nube de polvo. Valerie por otra parte se había ocultaba detrás de él sujetándolo por espalda mientras temblaba como una hoja en un ventoso día de otoño. La única razón por la que el demonio continuaba allí parado fue porque su orgullo no le permitía huir, una decisión de la que después se arrepentiría.

Poco a poco la nube de polvo fue disipándose revelando tras de sí a un hombre relativamente joven caucásico de rostro un inexpresivo que lucía un tanto aburrido.

No parecía la gran cosa con su figura alta y ligeramente delgada, su cabellera era una curiosa mezcla de mechones color negro carbón y rubio miel, extendiéndose hasta la mitad de su espalda; sus orejas puntiagudas recordaban a las de Creusey ; pero su característica más notable eran sus ojos, uno de cada color, no estaba seguro si contaba como un caso de heterocromía en vista de que uno de ellos era de un claro color ámbar, mientras que otro era negro, y no solo la pupila y el iris, sino que todo el globo ocular era completamente negro. Si no fuera porque por alguna razón este individuo lo aterraba, le hubiese preguntado si su condición tenía algún nombre específico o era solo una heterocromía un tanto rara. Riser estaba seguro de que si Rias lo viera diría que tenía la apariencia más anime que ella hubiese visto en su corta vida.

El corazón del muchacho se detuvo unos segundo cuando los ojos del hombre se anclaron en Valerie, y pudo sentir como las manos de la niña se aferraban en su espalda con incluso más fuerza que antes.

No podía avanzar, los cortes en su brazo y sus piernas dolían de tal forma que uno pensaría que volvieron abrirse con más profundidad que antes.

_¨Toma a la niña y huye, vete de aquí_¨ pensaba para su adentros, pero de ser honesto parte de él sabía que ya había perdido su oportunidad.

El silencio no fue roto por la niña asustada, por él ni por el hombre, sino por la otra persona que formaba parte de esta función.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Estás con los demonios? ¿Tuviste algo que ver con el ataque? – el temor en su voz era camuflado por una gran cantidad de ira dirigida al hombre.

Los ojos de color negro y ámbar no se dignaron a siquiera mirarlo, todavía concentrándose en la damphira.

\- Crom Cruach – fue la única respuesta del hombre.

El varón de los fénix fue el único quien comprendía el peso de tal nombre y muy a su pesar no pudo evitar temblar por los escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? Aclárate o me veré obligado a usar la fuerza.

\- DETENTE ALLÍ MISMO. - gritó Riser para detener al exorcista antes de que este hiciese algo estúpido.

El espadachín lo miró esperando una explicación, no estaba feliz de ser interrumpido.

\- Crom Cruach, el dragón malvado de la luna creciente, es considerado uno de los dragones más poderosos en la historia solo detrás de los dioses dragones y los dragones celestiales. – explicó lentamente.

El hombre vestido con un abrigo negro no confirmó ni negó sus palabras, tal vez lo haya considerado innecesario, Todo lo que hizo fue levantar uno de sus brazos y señalar.

\- Estoy aquí por la niña.

Era oficialmente un mal día, el dragón malvado más fuerte de todos también estaba tras la niña, lo más probable era que estuviera trabajando junto a la antigua facción. Su temor dio paso a una pequeña llama que ardía furiosa, estaba enojado consigo mismo por tener miedo de un ladrón de niños. Eso no podía seguir así, debía pelear y ganar.

\- No tengo interés en matar niños. Tomaré a la niña y me iré de aquí.

La respuesta del Riser fue levantar su guardia y prepararse para luchar.

\- Hija de la luna, ve a esconderte dentro de alguna de las casas. Voy a estar ocupado unos minutos venciendo a un dragón.

Valerie lo miró con unos ojos llenos de… ¿Preocupación, miedo ? En estos momentos estaba demasiado centrado en su oponente como para estar prestando atención a esos detalles.

\- Pero tú…

\- ES UNA ORDEN.

La niña tragó su saliva y asintió. El joven Phenex fue capaz de escuchar sus pasos alejarse

\- ¿Y tú? - preguntó la bestia desinteresadamente al exorcista que seguía allí parado blandiendo sus tres espadas.

\- Soy una espada a servicio de Dios y el maestro de la espada malvada Gram, la más poderosa arma matadragones en existencia. Tu muerte tiene prioridad, el demonio puede ayudarme si eso quiere.

Ignorando la jaqueca que le causaba escuchar la mención del gran D, Riser llegó a apreciar el sentimiento, aunque dudaba que la ayuda del humano contara demasiado.

\- El terrible hedor que me atrajo hasta aquí debió de haber sido esa espada. Qué molesto.

Y lo era, una batalla contra una criatura que se decía que era un igual a la del Ajuka Beelzebub o Sirzechs Lucifer, y a diferencia de su sesión de sparring contra el Lucifer, el dragón no tendría problemas con matarlo. Pero eso no importaba, Crom Cruach estaba intentado secuestrar a uno de sus compañeros al que él incluso había reconocido como un amigo. Sea un dragón malvado, un dios o incluso un satán; el joven demonio aún tenía que cumplir su parte del acuerdo con la damphira.

\- Silencio bestia inmunda, un esclavo como tú no tiene derecho cuestionar nuestras decisiones. Soy un fénix y mis plumas son fuego, mis alas huracán y mis garras serán tu final. - esto no afectó al dragón quien miraba a los dos jóvenes con notable aburrimiento.

En un intento de dar veracidad a sus palabras, de su espalda nacieron alas de fuego que danzaban al ritmo de una canción de furia e indignación, listas para la batalla. Una batalla que probablemente lo mataría, una para la que aún no estaba listo, pero eso no importaba, él renacería de sus cenizas tantas veces como sea necesario para obtener victoria, perder daba más miedo que morir.

El joven demonio dio un gran pisotón en el suelo y exclamó su ataque.

¨_Through the fire and the flames¨_

Pilares de fuego se levantaron dentro del cráter rodeando al dragón. Torbellinos de flamas de tonos cálidos se elevaban y traían el infierno a la tierra. El aire seco y caliente hacía difícil respirar y todo lo que podía olerse en ese momento era el olor a quemado. Todo cuanto verse era una cúpula de fuego ardiendo dentro de un agujero iluminando la oscuridad.

El ataque de Riser no terminó allí sino que levantó ambas manos y el sonido de una tetera chillando se hizo oír.

¨Esferas de aires calientes´ + Aumento de presión + Control de temperatura¨

_¨Second sun in the sunset¨_

Burbujas de aire caliente salieron disparadas en dirección al cráter dando lugar a grandes explosiones de intensidad creciente.

*boom**BOOM* ***BOOM***

El exorcista observaba con aparente sorpresa mientras decenas de estallidos ocurrían delante de sus ojos. No esperaba que el demonio tuviera esta capacidad destructiva.

_¨Great second sun¨_

La herida en el brazo del demonio comenzaba a sangrar a medida que una gran esfera de aire comprimido se formaba en sus manos, pero sus gemidos de dolor fue acallados por el chillido ensordecedor emitido de la esfera antes de salir disparada hacia aquel infierno de fuego.

***Boooooooooooooooom***

Un estallido mucho mayor que los anteriores ocurrió en el cráter haciendo que ambos jóvenes debieran cubrirse y el exorcista debió incluso clavar sus espadas benditas en el suelo para mantenerse allí parado.

Desgraciadamente un par de aleteos volvieron a escucharse y una figura de negro salió volando del cráter a tal velocidad que los jóvenes no vieron siquiera su sombra hasta que se colocó delante de ellos.

Sus alas de azabache negro se extendían amenazadoramente en el aire ocultando todo luz de estrellas detrás de ellas, y salvo que su ropa parecía haberse desgarrado, el hombre se encontraba en perfecto estado.

El espadachín no se hizo esperar antes de cargar ferozmente hacia el dragón blandiendo sus tres armas. El asalto comenzó con un tajo utilizando una de las espadas bendecidas, pero en vez de esquivar la bestia inmunda recibió el ataque con su propio puño, destrozando la espada en cientos de pedazos. El exorcista se hizo esperar e intentó apuñalarlo en los ojos con su otra espada bendita mientras los trozos de metal brillante todavía tapaban la vista la criatura. Tristemente pareció haber subestimado los reflejos de la bestia quien evitó doblando ligeramente su cuello.

Fue entonces cuando el joven de cabellos plateados sonrió, y con la malévola espada Gram asestó una estocada directamente en el rostro del dragón quien no podía esquivar en aquella posición. Su satisfacción duro poco cuanto notó que no podía mover su arma, Crom Cruach había bloqueado el ataque con una mordida, y ahora entre sus dientes yacía inmóvil la famosa hoja matadragones.

Aprovechando la distracción, Riser activó _´one hot minute´_ y saltó al ataque. Ya sabía que incluso sus movimientos no eran capaces de atravesar las escamas del dragón, por lo que decidió imitar al exorcista y concentrar sus ataques en la cara de la de su enemigo. Mientras Crom estaba distraído mordiendo la espada malvada, el Phenex acercó sus palmas al rostro de la bestia disparó una gran bola de fuego a sus ojos.

Esto al parecer hizo enfurecer al dragón, pues con sus ojos cerrados empezó a agitar sus alas violentamente, creando una gran ráfaga de viento que prácticamente arrojó por los aires a los dos jóvenes.

Ambos vieron que al dragón limpiándose el hollín de su cara y escupiendo asqueado al suelo, probablemente para quitar el sabor de Gram de su boca.

\- Sigo sin entender el la manía de los cristianos por luchar en nombre de un dios muerto. – comentó distraídamente la bestia mientras seguía escupiendo.

Riser abrió sus ojos con estupefacción al escuchar lo que dragón había dicho, una pequeña frase que en el remoto caso de que fuese verdad, cambiaría el mundo entero. Debía haber un error, nadie en su sano juicio anunciaría algo como eso mientras se limpiaba la lengua con su abrigo. Pero si fuese verdad, cosa que probablemente no era, las implicaciones serían enormes no solo para las facciones bíblicas, sino que repercutiría en el equilibrio de poder de todas las facciones. De seguro era solo un intento de la lagartija para distraerlos y ganar ventaja en el combate. Ciertamente había surtido efecto en el descendiente de Siegfried quien temblaba de rabia.

\- ¿QUÉ BLASFEMIAS DICES? MALDITO HEREJE, SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE RETRACTES.

\- ¿A qué refieres con un dios muerto? El líder de la facción sigue en pleno control del paraíso. ¿Es un plan para confundirnos?

El dragón malvado miró a los dos jóvenes con ojos cansados y murmuró con un obvio mal humor varias cosas de las cuales Riser solo alcanzó a escuchar algo entre las líneas de ´_De saber que tendría que explicar esto, me hubiera quedado callado_´.

\- El dios de la biblia lleva como 1000 años muerto, no se los detalles pero que creo que murió luchando contra los satanes originales o algo a así. – explicó la bestia con desgana.

No había ningún motivo para creer sus palabras y era obvio que Crom no tenía intención de presentar pruebas, pero el dragón tampoco tenía razón para mentir y su personalidad no parecía del tipo que manipulara a la gente con engaños.

Independientemente si era verdad, una mentira, o un malentendido, lo que necesitaba era una manera de vencer a alguien mucho más poderoso que él, y la respuesta más obvia era conseguir que el exorcista apuñale al dragón usando a Gram. Mientras el espadachín siguiera sus brillantes órdenes durante este combate, sin duda ganarían.

\- Mientes…mientes, mientes, mientes.

Tristemente el estado mental del exorcista dejaba bastante que desear en estos momentos.

\- Entonces… ¿son los arcángeles quienes manejan el cielo y mantienen el secreto?

Tal vez con un haciendo un poco de tiempo el pelos plateados podría poner orden a sus emociones.

\- ¿Secreto? Pensé que todos lo sabían. – dijo como si fuese obvio – Todos los dioses que conozco saben esto.

\- Mientes, mientes, mientes, mientes, mientes, mientes.

Y evidentemente necesitaba más tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo es que nosotros no sabemos nada de esto? Soy un miembro de los pilares del infierno, debería saber eso.

La pregunta obtuvo un ceño fruncido de Crom Cruach, lo cual no podía ser una buena señal.

\- ¿Porque eres un niño o algo por el estilo? En realidad no me importa. Estoy cansado de juegos, si no se apartan de mi camino... atacaré.

La elección de palabras fue un tanto raro en opinión de Riser en vista de que habían estado peleando hasta hace solo unos instantes. La lagartija era demasiado arrogante si se atrevía a decir ese tipo de cosas, incluso si todavía era más débil que la bestia, seguía siendo estúpidamente fuerte para alguien de su edad. Sus pensamientos se desviaron a la batalla que acaba de tener, y sintió escalofríos en su espalda. La verdad era que el dragón inmundo todavía no había atacado ni una sola vez.

_¨One hot day¨_

No iba a perder, no podía perder. La derrota significaba que no cumpliría su parte del acuerdo con Valerie, y la idea de un Phenex fallando en cumplir con su palabra era simplemente impensable.

Por suerte el exorcista había vuelto a sus sentidos y en silencio el joven de pelos plateados hizo desaparecer sus brazos adicionales.

\- Ey, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

La pregunta fue ignorada por el exorcista que levantó a Gram en el aire. La espada malvada prontamente comenzó a brillar con un brillo rojizo que recordaba a Riser de los ojos de la damphira cuando comía de su sangre. Y como si le estuvieran leyendo la mente, sangre comenzó a gotear de la nariz del muchacho. Eso no podía ser saludable.

Sin parecer perturbado por esto, el exorcista seguía preparando su ataque mientras miraba a la bestia con unos ojos llenos de odio. El demonio dudaba de que tuviera un plan.

Por su parte, el dragón había adoptado una postura de combate que guardaba más similaridades con las bestias del clan Vapula que con un estilo de combate que él reconociera, y sus manos se habían cubierto de las mismas escamas azabaches que cubrían sus alas.

\- Muere – dijo el descendiente de Siegfried con una voz que no debería pertenecer a alguien de su edad, mientras saltaba directamente frente a una poderosa bestia milenaria que evidente estaba preparando su ataque.

\- ESPERA.

El espadachín ignoró sus palabras e intentó cortar a la bestia por la mitad en un golpe que contuviera todo su odio.

_¨Un desperdicio¨_

El dragón malvado lanzó un solo puño directo al pecho del exorcista, pero antes de que esa mano escamosa hiciese contacto, un chillido se hizo escuchar y en un veloz movimiento el joven Phenex empujó al exorcista del fuera del camino.

Entonces fue silencio. Un silencio lo bastante corto como para ser comparado al movimiento del segundero de un reloj, pero que por alguna razón pareció tan largo.

El demonio de los ojos azules estaba cara a cara con Crom Cruach, y a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaran esos ojos de ámbar y negro, todo en lo sentía era frío en su pecho.

\- RISER.

A sus espaldas escuchaba la desesperada voz de Valerie. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía un buen volumen con un par de lecciones podría convertirse en una cantante medio decente. Quizás le pidiese a su madre que le de algunos consejos para la niña, ella siempre ha tenido la mejor voz en la familia. Se aseguraría de incluir a Ravel en las lecciones, no había forma de que se perdiera la oportunidad de ver a su hermanita cantando como su madre.

Y pronto volvió a escuchar llantos, por todos los infiernos que la damphira lloraba demasiado. ¿Por qué lloraba ahora?

Bajando su miraba pudo ver el brazo ensangrentado del dragón atravesando su pecho, pero extrañamente no estaba adolorido o asustado, seguramente por las las endorfinas, la adrenalina, o algo similar. Era la primera vez que tendría que regenerar su corazón, o parte de sus pulmones, o lo que sea que estuviese roto allí adentro.

Esto todavía no contaba como derrota, apenas el dragón sacara su manos de entre sus costillas él se regeneraría y le partiría el culo. Pero cuando la bestia efectivamente hizo eso, Riser no se desplomó en el suelo, no tenía la fuerza necesaria en sus piernas para seguir parado. Regenerar esos órganos tomó bastante más energía de lo previsto.

Unas pequeñas y huesudas manos tocaron su cuerpo y el mundo se cubrió en pureza. Valerie estaba usando el Sefirot en él sin su permiso, después tendrían que repasar esa pequeña regla de no usar una reliquia que puede joder tu cabeza sin una orden explicita o bajo supervisión, pero eso sería después de que destruya al dragón. La luz sagrada no lo dañaba a pesar de ser un demonio, y como si del abrazo de alguien amado se tratase, fue envuelto en algo que lo hizo sentirse seguro. Poco a poco pudo sentir una llama cálida nuevamente susurrando una canción que solo él podía conocer en su pecho, una melodía nostálgica que el joven no podía reconocer pero sabía que extrañaba. Y con sus fuerzas renovadas, aunque todavía adolorido, se puso de pie.

Nadie le prestó atención.

\- Vámonos, no lo mataré – dijo Crom mirando a Valerie.

La niña sudaba y respiraba con pesadez, el uso del cáliz ciertamente costó bastante de su estamina. Ella no se atrevía a mirar al dragón malvado a la cara, por lo que cabeza estaba agachada, por unos instantes sus ojos se posaron en los puños de la bestia y en el pecho del Riser. Sus afilados colmillos mordieron sus finos labios rosas manchándolos de un rojo que en otras circunstancias hubiese podido ser confundido con lápiz labial.

Volteándose de nuevo hacia el dragón con su cabeza aun baja, asintió suavemente y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Fue en ese momento en el que sintió una fuerte presión en su brazo, pero más sorprendida que adolorida giró su cabeza para ver al muchacho de pelos dorados mirarla con unos ardientes ojos helados.

-** NO.**

\- Vas a morir. – fueron las palabras de la damphira, la misma que él le había dirigido el día anterior, no eran una amenaza, sino la verdad de los resignados.

\- Soy un jodido fénix, morir solo significa revivir unos segundos más tarde. Y todavía no perdí, solo estaba calentando antes de patearle el culo a la lagartija.

El dragón en cuestión no lucía impresionado ni enfadado por esas palabras, solo aburrido.

\- Estoy harto de entretener infantes.

De acuerdo, incluso si temporalmente era más débil que la bestia, estaba seguro que alguien que se fue a esconder quien sabe dónde por más de un milenio no podía ser tan asombroso como él. Esa cosa no era un dragón, Tannin era un dragón, Crom no merecía tal título...pero si luchaban, Riser perdería.

Saber eso solo hacía que su pecho doliera aún más. Por eso pensó en palabras crueles, cosas que le sirvieran para despreciar a la bestia y conseguir una revancha.

\- Lagartija cobarde, tuviste este pequeño calentamiento cuando nosotros estamos cansados tras haber peleado, y fuiste tan patético como para usar trucos psicológicos para perturbar al exorcista. En verdad no me sorprende que tras haber desaparecido 1000 años sigas siendo más débil que los dragones celestiales. Te desafío a una pelea y si en verdad te haces llamar un dragón aceptarás.

Los ojos de la bestia no miraban en su dirección, fue ignorado como su no estuviera allí. Como una hormiga o una mosca, como alguien débil, como algo que no merecía ni un solo vistazo. Sintió como la bilis se asomaba por su garganta con un sabor amargo y asqueado comenzó a incendiar el aire que respiraba. Ahora el sabor a humo se hacía presente en su boca con cada respiración. Sus escalofríos desaparecieron para dar lugar a algo que le quemaba por dentro una emoción que le era muy conocida, pero que nunca antes había sentido de esta forma, algo que el odiaba.

Humillación.

Él estaba siendo ignorado por un pedazo de mierda, incluso sus mejores esfuerzos fueron insuficientes para ganarse el mero reconocimiento de su existencia. Tenía frío, ese lugar estaba demasiado helado para cualquier ser vivo, por eso extendió sus alas de fuego, que ya no danzaban, sino que simplemente ardían alimentándose del oxígeno a su alrededor.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en el pequeño cuerpo de Valerie, con su piel de blanca porcelana fría, sus cabellos que imitaban a la luna y sus ojos de un color... y a pesar de su fuego en ese momento volvió a sentir frío. La niña miraba al suelo de la misma manera en lo hizo cuando la vio por primera vez, no se atrevía a mirarlo en cara.

Humillación.

¿Tenía miedo de la lagartija a pesar de sus palabras? ¿Intentaba protegerlo a pesar de ser ella tan débil? Sea cual fuese la razón, eso no lo hacía menos humillante. Alguien débil no debería intentar proteger a alguien fuerte, no tenía sentido y era patético. Qué molesto era todo eso, y el frío no paraba.

Una llama que podía reconocer le susurraba, pero no identificar. Un fuego que ardía con fuerza alejada de todas las demás, sus colores eran crueles pero reales. Por instantes dudó si usarla, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que el frío. Y al abrigarse con su calor, el mundo fue rojo.

El maldito lagarto lo consideraba una peste, la chica Tepes se atrevía a mostrarle piedad a pesar de ser tan débil, él mismo fue responsable de esta situación por bajar la guardia después de haber matado a las tres moscas, la facción de los antiguos satanes que pensaban con sus culos y no con sus cabezas soltaron a un dragón malvado tras él, Y Mephisto, estaba seguro que su maestro sabía que algo como esto pasaría y aun así permitió esta ridícula aventura con solamente dos guardaespaldas, que independientemente de lo fuerte que eran, seguían siendo solo dos personas.

Sus dedos apretaron con más fuerza el brazo de la niña, y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una especie de vapor caliente. Iba a matar a la lagartija, quemaría sus ojos, rompería sus huesos, arrancaría sus escamas, cortaría sus...

\- Duele. - susurró una dulce voz adolorida.

El muchacho volvió a mirar a la niña, y vio que la estaba lastimando. Sus pequeño brazos estaban siendo prácticamente aplastado por sus manos, esos dejaría algunos moretones, y sus alas de fuego habían infligido una pequeña pero notable quemadura en una de sus mejillas, rojo contrastando con blanco. Esta vez fue Riser quien sintió miedo de mirar los ojos de la niña, pero no tenía excusa para no hacerlo, no después de esto. Y al mirar el escarlata de aquellos ojos una emoción más dolorosa que las anteriores se hizo presente en el joven.

Vergüenza.

Los ojos de la niña no le mostraban temor, o por lo menos no de él, ni enojo por lo que hizo, todo cuanto podía ver allí era preocupación. Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza. Era como la ceremonia de las lágrimas otra vez. No había mejorado lo suficiente, seguía siendo igual de débil y a pesar de tener una gran cantidad de talento, recursos, y demás ventajas, él falló. Y ahora un niña debilucha estaba más preocupada por él que por su jodido secuestro.

Si fuese más fuerte todo hubiera sido mejor. Era su culpa por ser débil.

No.

No era débil, no podía serlo, es su deber ser fuerte. No serlo significaba que Valerie sería secuestrada y eso no era algo que pudiera permitir. Si llegaba a dejar que eso sucediera ¿Qué dejaría que ocurra en el futuro? Un fracaso aquí solo terminaría en más fracasos en el futuro. Estaba obligado a ser fuerte, incluso si dolía.

Pensó en su amigo, no exactamente en Sairaorg sino en su sueño, el cambiar el significado de la palabra fuerte. Un sueño que en opinión del Phenex era confuso y estúpido, pero por algún motivo no quería describirlo con otra palabra que no fuese increíble.

Recordaba aquella tarde en la que su amigo le había confiado una historia secreta que era tanto su orgullo como su humillación. En la historia Misla Bael comete un acto que solo podía ser descrito como patético, todo a fin de asegurarse de que Sairaorg tuviese una oportunidad justa de recuperar su título como heredero de la familia. Todavía estaba clara memoria de las lágrimas en la cara de su amigo al finalizar su relato y también sus las alabanzas acerca de cómo su madre era la persona más fuerte de todo el inframundo. Aunque de Riser reconocía a lady Bael como alguien increíble, eso no significaba que no siguiese siendo débil, pero después de ser testigo de la seguridad con la que el león se aferraba a esa idea, jamás se atrevió a contradecirlo.

Soltando al brazo de la chica, el muchacho caminó hasta estar en frente al dragón e hizo la que quizás fue la acción más patética que había hecho nunca. Imitando la acción de Misla Bael durante la historia se arrodilló en el suelo y colando su frente contra la calles de piedra, suplicó.

\- Por favor, no te lleves a Valerie.

Incluso si era solo algo temporal, mostrarse tan débil era, era...NO, tenía que hacer esto.

Ninguna respuesta le fue dada.

\- Si quieres algún tesoro, prometo dártelo, fama, dinero, autoridad. Pero déjanos solos.

No era capaz de ver la expresión de Crom, pero tomó su silencio como una invitación a seguir hablando.

\- Si nada de eso es suficiente, por favor dame una oportunidad y lucha contra mi. Incluso si tu poder es extremadamente mayor al mio, te suplicó que no te la lleves.

El dragón malvado cerró sus ojos y con suspiró cansadamente antes de decir:

\- Tienen tres días para descansar y prepararse para el enfrentamiento. Tienen prohibido abandonar el pueblo y si intentan huir simplemente me llevaré a la damphira.

Sin decir nada más, desplegó sus alas negras que se confundían con la noche y elevándose en el aire abandonó la plaza. No le cabía a duda al Phenex de que el dragón simplemente fue a reposar en un lugar donde pudiera asegurarse de que no intentarían escapar. Sin dudarlo se levantó de un salto, no deseaba volver a eso en lo que le quedara de vida.

Ahora que la adrenalina dejó de surtir efecto respirar dolía un poco, cosa que no tenía mucho sentido en vista de que su regeneración lo había dejado como nuevo. Debía alguna de las molestas reglas metafísicas de la magia, una de las razones por las su maestro se negaba rotundamente a reconocer a la magia como un sistema.

Estúpida metafísica, arruinó la física.

-Gracias.

Una voz suave como la seda teñida de una ligera melancolía llegó a sus oídos y sintió el peso casi inexistente de un cuerpo apoyándose sobre su espalda. Dedos esqueléticos trepaban de él como si se trataran de ganchos, haciendo que pensara que en verdad la niña debía comer más. No debería haber recibido ningún agradecimiento, esto fue solo él cumpliendo con su deber natural, luego de haber fracasado estrepitosamente. Tomando la misma botella de lágrimas que uso para sanar, salpicó su mejilla quemada con una parte del contenido. Cualquiera diría que era un derroche de recursos, y tenían razón, pero nadie les preguntó.

\- Tch, simplemente no menciones nada de lo que viste, eso no fue algo muy digno de un fénix.

A pesar de sus palabras comenzó a despeinar los cabellos de la niña. Estaba cansado y hambriento, con algo de suerte encontraría algo de pollo, y frutas en alguna de las casas abandonadas, estaba de humor para comer algo dulce.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Valerie empujó su mano y alejándose de él le dijo.

\- Deberías irte. No podemos ganar…te van a matar y yo no estoy preparada para revivir a alguien usando el cáliz.

El muchacho solo la miró nada sorprendido. Ella todavía no confiaba verdaderamente en él.

\- Quiero que te vayas, quiero estar sola. – mintió la niña.

Y el muchacho continuó mirando a la débil idiota.

\- De estoy segura que de todas formas nos volveremos a ver, así que vete.

\- Alabado sea Dios.- respondió automáticamente.

\- AUCH, estaba siendo seria. No quiero que otro amigo corra peligro por mi culpa otra vez, si es así, estoy bien estando sola por un tiempo. - se quejó tristemente la niña tras haberse recuperado del dolor de cabeza.

Un murciélago preocupado de que un fénix estuviera en peligro, sería gracioso sino fuera por el hecho de que dejaba un pésimo sabor de boca. El joven demonio simplemente hizo oídos sordos a sus quejas mientras la miraba con un rostro que sugería que estaba viendo a la persona más estúpida en todo el planeta.

-Hay tantas cosas erróneas en lo acabas de decir que no sé por dónde comenzar. Primero: no le des órdenes a un Phenex, seremos amigos pero sigo siendo tu jefe. Segundo: no estoy en peligro, soy un inmortal, no te atrevas a subestimarme ¿Entendido?

La damphira pareció querer decir algo con respecto a eso, pero una silenciosa advertencia de Riser la convenció de seguir escuchando aunque como protesta mantuvo una expresión que indicaba que no estaba feliz de hacerlo.

\- En tercer lugar, nadie está haciendo nada por ti, todo esto lo hago por mí. El mundo debe saber que un fénix es superior a un simple dragón. Además, estaría avergonzando el nombre de mi familia si fallara en cumplir mi parte del contrato, es mi deber como miembro un Phenex, como tu amigo, y como futuro satán.

Eso no era una mentira. Lo estaba haciendo solamente por sí mismo, no quería volver a sentir vergüenza. Lo siguiente que estaba por decir podía ser considerado una mentira, pero lo convertiría en una verdad en menos de una semana por lo que no estaría mintiendo.

\- Finalmente, esto no tu culpa. Si alguien quiere causar problema en el nido de un fénix, es lógico que decidamos quemarlo, incluso si se trata de un dios dragón. Por cierto si te largas a llorar ahora voy a rezar un ¨Padre nuestro¨ delante de ti.

A crédito de la damphira, esta no pareció intimidada y quedó sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Transcurridos unos segundos que hubiesen podido haber sido hora, en sus ojos escarlata brillaba una resolución que contrastaba con el lenguaje corporal que prácticamente gritaba miedo e inseguridad. Era esta clase de cosas que causaba que el demonio no pudiera decidir si la niña era una cobarde o no, ser parte de su nobiliario ya era prueba suficiente de que era increíble por lo que eso no estaba en duda, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera confuso por esas muestras esporádicas de valor.

\- Déjame luchar. – exigió la muchacha.

Y por más que en otras ocasiones esa mera frase mereciese un aplauso suyo, esta no era la ocasión correcta.

\- Eres débil, demasiado débil en estos momentos.

Y a pesar de ser la absoluta verdad, los ojos escarlata se enfrentaron al invierno de sus ojos azules. Sin ceder Valerie susurró otra verdad que Riser deseaba que fuera una mentira.

\- Tú, tú también eres más débil que el dragón en estos momentos.

La temperatura en el ambiente aumentó bajo las órdenes de las emociones del demonio quien trataba de calmarse.

\- Te acabo de decir que no me subestimes.

\- Eres..eres un mentiroso, me prometiste que podría luchar a tu lado. Y antes de que digas algo, yo…yo lo haré por mí misma, porque en verdad no quiero perder a un ami…no quiero decir humillante, sí, sería humillante para una hija de la luna, y futura asesina de dioses no vencer a un dragón.

Se conocían por menos de 48 horas y era la segunda vez que niña intentaba de manipularlo haciendo uso de algo que había dicho previamente. Por otro lado, no le faltaba razón, sería humillante para ambos no vencer a la bestia.

Viendo que no obtenía una respuesta la niña siguió con sus suplicas.

\- Por favor, déjame luchar.

Y en un intento de imitar lo que había visto hace cosa de unos minutos, tiró sus rodillas al piso, pero antes de que alcanzara a agachar su cabeza unas firmes manos la tomaron de los brazos y la levantaron. Un azul cálido se enfrentó a un escarlata rebosante de vida.

\- No hagas eso jamás en mi presencia, ni en la de nadie. Es un acto patético y propio de los débiles, te prohíbo hacerlo porque tú no eres tan débil. - dijo en el oído de Valerie.

Tomando un poco de distancia, comenzó a sacudir el polvo en el vestido de muchacha mientras decía con una suave sonrisa:

\- Está bien, haré justicia a mis promesas hija de la luna. Si es tu deseo dar fin a la inmunda bestia vestida de noche, no seré yo quien te lo prohíba. Sígueme al campo de batalla y te mostraré una absoluta victoria.

\- Puedo limpiarme yo sola - se quejó ella en voz baja.

Esto no duró demasiado, pues enseguida se le escapó una pequeña risita, y levantando ligeramente su vestido la niña ofreció una cordial inclinación.

\- Te estoy agradecida ,ave inmortal, de que aceptases mi compañía para este baile, y mi agradecimiento será recordar al dragón que ni los dioses escapan del ciclo de la vida y la muerte del cual yo soy aprendiz hoy y maestra mañana.

A estas alturas no le cabía duda de que la niña estaba aprendiendo bastante, sin duda su influencia sería beneficiaria para ella, es decir, solo mírenla, esa elegante manera de hablar era un gran avance. La bestia inmundo no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ellos.

\- Nada mal, solo recuerda usar el lenguaje dramático de forma moderada, en caso contrario pierde su gracia. ¿Y dónde está el exorcista? No creo que la lagartija le permita irse, así que le permitiré participar de nuestro combate contra la bestia.

\- Está por allí tirado. Usaste demasiada fuerza para sacarlo del camino y quedó inconsciente. ¿Olvidaste que los humanos tenían un cuerpo delicado? – preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

\- No, no. Dejarlo inconsciente fue mi intención desde el principio porque...eh, ah sí, con su estado mental alterado, no cabe duda de que hubiese tirado su vida en un vano intento de matar a la bestia. Un gran líder como yo debe siempre fijarse en esos detalles.

\- Jiji, si tú lo dices. - comentó Valerie con algo que seguramente no era sarcasmo ni nada similar.

Confiando que aquello se trataba solamente de un cumplido, el demonio levantó al exorcista del cuello de su saco, y luego de cerciorarse que no tuviese ningún hueso roto dio la orden de que descansarían en una de las casas vacías, preferentemente una alejada de todos los cadáveres, ya hablarían con el pelos plateados cuando este despertara.

Y dentro de tres días deberían vencer a una lagartija que ni siquiera fueron de rasguñar. No que existiese el riesgo de fallar, ellos eran fuertes después de todo.

..

...

* * *

**Extra: Pokémon favorito.**

_Hace un par de semanas en el castillo de los Gremory:_

Dos niños estaban cómodamente sentados en un sofá mirando un show en televisión, en él se mostraban diversas criaturas luchando entre ellas siguiendo las direcciones de unos humanos llamados entrenadores.

\- Ey, Riser.

\- Mi princesa carmesí ¿Qué pasa?

Rias, quien ya estaba ligeramente inmunizada a los nombre a los apodos del muchacho, señaló a la pantalla.

\- ¿Cuál es tu pokémon favorito? Los míos son Latias y Scizor.

\- ¿Porque son rojos? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Sí, quiero decir no ¿En parte? Me gustan sus diseños, se ven geniales y son ultra fuertes. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

\- Emmm…¿Qué te parece si vemos el nuevo episodio de One piece?

El titubeo del joven solo logró interesar más a la niña.

\- No cambies el tema ¿Es Moltres? Apuesto a que es Moltres o tal vez Ho-oh.

\- No exactamente.

\- Entonces es Blaziken, el gallo de fuego. No es una mala elección, pero personalmente prefiero a Charizard.

\- Es pr… -susurró el niño tan bajo como le era posible.

\- Habla más fuerte, no puedo escucharte.

\- Es Primarina.

La niña del cabello carmesí se le quedo mirando confusa.

-Primarina, ¿Te refieres al pokémon sirena?

Él asintió desviando su mirada hacia cualquier otra parte.

-JAJAJAJAJA. Bueno es una opción un JAJA tanto tierna.

-No te rías, es el pokémon con los mejores efectos de sonido, un buen diseño y una gran voz. El único pokémon que se le compara es Lugia, y solamente por la canción de la película.

-Para resumir, eres un miembro del clan del ave de fuego y tus pokemones favoritos son una sirena musical y el guardián del océano.

-Vas a largarte a reír, ¿Verdad?

-No te sientas mal, también me gustan bastante, en especial Lugia. Es solo que es un tanto irónico.

-¿Entonces no vas a reírte? – preguntó esperanzado.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

La carcajada continuó hasta que el nuevo episodio de One piece comenzó.

...

...

* * *

**Y Riser ganó su primera pelea en este fic (y perdió inmediatamente después). De todas formas, a este mini-arco le quedan entre dos o tres capítulos más (dependiendo de cómo decida separarlos).**

**Como dije anteriormente, mi longinus favorita es el cáliz del Sefirot, y unos de mis héroes clásicos favoritos es Hagen de ¨El cantar de los nibelungos¨. Es por eso que no pude evitar incluir a Valerie y Siegfried(¿spoiler?) en el nobiliario de Riser. **

**Poco se dice en el canon de la personalidad de Siegfried, con la mayor descripción siendo dada luego de su muerte donde se lo describe como el miembro más frío, rencoroso y malvado de la facción los héroes, con un gran odio hacia la iglesia. El Siegfried en este fanfic será una pequeña masa de lealtad y odio.**

**La mención de ¨Dios está muerto¨ fue forzada, pero ayuda a mover la historia. Si en el canon sirvió de excusa para incluir a Xenovia en el nobiliario de Rias, aquí fue la excusa para hacer que Siegfried guarde cierto rencor hacia la iglesia **

**Los miembros del nobiliario van a formar una parte muy importante de la historia, y sus personalidades e interacciones se desarrollarán a lo largo de toda la misma, por eso:**

**¿Qué piensan por ahora de Valerie? Es la primera miembro del nobiliario incluida en la historia y por tanto sería bueno saber si el tratamiento que le dí hasta la fecha (los últimos 2,5 capítulos) dejó insatisfecho a un lector. Me gustaría saberlo para mejorar esto a la hora de trabajar con los demás miembros del nobiliario.**

**Así que ¿Qué piensan de la Valerie Tepes que aparece en este fanfic y sus interacciones con el protagonista?**


	9. Preparación

**Capítulo IX: Preparación**

* * *

**...**

* * *

Mansión Phenex: Estudio privado de Mephisto.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe y el ruido de madera chocando contra una pared de piedra pulida resonó fuertemente por todo el estudio causando que el viejo abandonara su trabajo y mirara con poca emoción a su visitante.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo el malhumorado.

Que Ruval Phenex de entre todas las personas viniera a molestarlo fue inesperado y odiaba eso, ser interrumpido siempre le pareció fastidioso y su edad solo había empeorado esto. Para colmo se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto bastante especial que necesitaba toda su concentración.

\- Queríamos pasarte cierta información de manera persona y yo era el único inmediatamente disponible. Riser fue atacado por la antigua facción en conjunto con magos y transportado quien sabe dónde. - respondió el joven de pelos anaranjados con la mayor calma que le era posible.

El barbas grises se mostró sorprendido por ese montón sinsentido, que una panda de incompetentes como esos pelmazos de los viejos satanes tuviese éxito en una emboscada era impensable, y rápidamente se vio obligado a conectar puntos en su cabeza.

\- Esos racistas no trabajarían con magos, ellos odian a los humanos y el sentimiento es mutuo. Es imposible que trabajen juntos a menos que… ambos estén trabajando conectados un tercero mayor.

\- Oh, entonces no te sorprende que haya sido atacado por la antigua facción. – comentó Ruval con una calma algo forzada.

Silencio. La acusación fue recibida sin ningún intento del viejo de defenderse. Hacerlo sería desperdiciar el tiempo, ambos sabían que era cierto.

\- Padre está organizando equipos de búsqueda y rescate por toda Rumanía, yo mismo me uniré a ellos después de esto; madre está buscando datos sobre ese posible tercero, y Revido se hace cargo de toda la parte política, no vaya a ser que esos vampiros traten de aprovecharse de la situación diciendo que intentamos matar a la hija del rey, niña que prácticamente nos regalaron.

Y en anciano siguió guardando silencio, cosa que Ruval tomó como un permiso para continuar.

\- Escucha Mephisto, no somos idiotas. Sabemos muy bien que la única razón por la que aceptaste este puesto de trabajo era aprovechar nuestros de espías para poder controlar los movimientos de tus enemigos o alguna estupidez así, no entiendo mucho de esa clase de cosas, mi madre y Revido son quienes están en ese campo, pero déjame advertirte que si mi pierdo a mi hermano por esto, te mataré.

El joven varón pronunció esa última parte ardiendo en ira…literalmente, sus llamas azules, símbolo de orgullo tanto para él como para su familia, amenazaban con reducir todo a cenizas y continuar creciendo. Pero su amenaza fue dirigida a un demonio que había visto más guerras que conciertos.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo? Ve a unirte tú también a los equipos de búsqueda. De cualquier manera, estoy seguro de que Riser está bien, mi estudiante es decentemente fuerte y tiene algo de cabeza sobre sus hombros.

Esto , por alguna razón, pareció calmar ligeramente al joven adulto, quien dejó morir el fuego de lo cubría y ahora solo parecía módicamente furioso.

\- A mi también me gustaría creer eso, pero mi hermano pequeño siempre fue más emocional que lógico, predispuesto al pánico y estúpidamente testarudo.

\- A él le gusta Pink Floyd.

El primer varón de los Phenex no dijo nada. No entendía que tenían que ver los gustos musicales de su hermano con la situación actual.

-No hay manera de que un aprendiz mio con tan buen gusto muera en manos de unos idiotas racistas.

Todo saldría bien se decía el anciano a sí mismo, lo más seguro es que su estudiante estuviese trazando un plan para mantenerse a él y a la damphira a salvo.

Él no había educado a ningún idiota.

* * *

.

\- Por última vez, no voy a abofetear al exorcista para despertarlo.

\- Funcionaba con Gasper cuando se desmayaba luego de que lo convencía de tomar sol para broncearnos.

\- Y después hablaremos de todos los problemas que hay con lo que acabas de decir.

Afortunadamente, el escándalo producido por esta interesante conversación fue suficiente para hacer que el exorcista en cuestión abriera sus ojos y mirara en dirección a sus salvadores.

_¨Respirar profundamente, sacar pecho, sonreír con gran confianza_¨ repasó mentalmente el joven Phenex preparándose para convencer al muchacho para que los acompañara en la cacería definitiva de la dependían sus vidas y orgullos.

\- Escúchame, vástago de Adán, los hilos del destino entrecruzan nuestros caminos nuev…- unas manos agitando su brazo cortaron su discurso y lo hizo voltear hacia la niña.

\- No está escuchando. – señaló la observante Valerie.

Volviéndose a mirar al exorcista, Riser pudo notar que efectivamente el joven de ojos rubíes estaba perdido en su propio mundo murmurando algo de forma desesperada.

\- Miente, miente, miente, miente, el dragón miente, mientes, o son ellos quienes mienten…

La salud mental que mostraba el espadachín en esos momentos era ciertamente preocupándote, más preocupante cuando uno pensaba que casi toda estrategia para vencer al lagarto sobrecrecido debería incluir el uso de la más letal espada mata-dragones de la historia y tristemente la esgrima nunca fue uno de sus múltiples talentos.

Intentó agitar sus hombros, pero no importaba con cuanta fuerza lo hiciera el joven seguía hundido en su trance auto impuesto. También trató de ordenarle que parase con resultados similarmente inexistentes.

No le gustaba lo que veía, un individuo que él mismo reconoció como decentemente fuerte estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico después de algo tan banal como la revelación de que todo aquello en lo que basaste tu vida pudiera ser un engaño muy elaborado… en retrospectiva, quizás no se tratara de un asunto tan banal, pero seguía siendo molesto de ver. Debía de haber alguna manera para que el espadachín vuelva en sí.

*Slap* *Slap*

Se llevaría esta pequeña acción a la tumba y si Valerie se atrevía contárselo a alguien, él lo negaría con cada fibra de su ser.

Ignorando una feliz expresión de ´te lo dije´, pudo apreciar que su táctica había funcionado. Ojos rubíes lo miraban suplicantes, toda esa ferocidad que el exorcista mostró en sus peleas pareció jamás haber existido, todo cuanto quedaba en ellos era suplica y temor. Con una voz que se correspondía con dicha emociones el muchacho habló.

\- ¿Tengo un señor?

La pregunta hizo eco en los pasillos de la pequeña casa en que habían tomado refugio.

Algo con una respuesta extremadamente simple, pero que irónicamente resultaba muy difícil de responder.

¿Debería mentir para tranquilizarlo? No, al ser un fénix esa clase de acciones están por debajo de él.

¿Es una buena idea darle todos los detalles que hacían creíble la revelación del dragón? Tampoco, si bien podría ofrecerle varios datos estadísticos que eso, él tenía entendido que los miembros de la iglesia consideraban al dios de la biblia como su padre y ¿Qué clase de persona te daría un explicación científica para decirte ´probablemente eres huérfano´?

\- Tengo 13 años por lo que a pesar de ser un miembro de los pilares del inframundo hay muchas cosas que todavía no me dijeron.- respondió con deliberada vaguedad.

Los ojos enjoyados ni siquiera parpadearon y siguieron mirando atentamente a Riser enfrentado azul contra rojo.

\- ¿Crees que el dragón estaba mintiendo?

El joven Phenex respiró profundamente, ambos sabían ya respuesta, pero le estaba pidiendo que sea él quien la diga en voz alta. Y eso hizo.

\- La bestia inmunda trae caos y muerte al mundo…pero creo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Silencio. Su respuesta fue totalmente inútil porque la misma pregunta fue innecesaria. Y la ausencia de toda voz y todo ruido llenaron la rustica sala en la que estaban.

Las manos del exorcista se acercaron tiritantes a la funda negra de su malvada espada y por unos momentos no se atrevió a tocarla, como si temiera ser quemado por esta. Ese breve momento que se sintió tan largo fue cortado por una decisión y apretando fuertemente el pomo de su arma los temblores de manos del muchacho murieron junto a su miedo y dieron paso a la ira ardiente hasta enfriarse dejando a ceniza fría que llenaba de melancolía a quien sea que lo viera.

Deprimente era una buena palabra para describir tal apariencia, verlo con ese estado de ánimo le recordaba al personaje de un libro que a su hermano le gustaba, no recordaba de que trataba, ni ningún otro dato del personaje salvo uno que uno de sus apodos era el caballero de la triste figura. Si no fuese por el hecho de que no sentía cómodo plagiando una obra famosa, no hubiese dudado en referirse mentalmente al pelos plateados de esa forma.

\- El dragón volverá en tres noches a pelear, así que dale a tu enojo una causa y ayúdanos a vencerlo. Creo que tu señor hubiese estado de acuerdo con eso. – dijo en una firme para ocultar todo rastro de compasión.

A pesar de lo manipulativo que sonaba, no era para nada una mentira, el dios de la biblia siempre mantuvo un mala relación con dragones y serpientes.

Lo que el exorcista hizo a continuación incomodó al resto de los presentes.

\- FffffffJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Las carcajadas hicieron eco en toda la sala, el muchacho estaba riendo como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo. La risa llegó a intimidar a Valerie quien se ocultó tras su rey, si bien no era algo que él aprobara, podía entenderla, ese sonido demencial y sin forma resultaba bastante tétrico hasta para su persona.

\- ¿Mi señor? El dios cristiano ha muerto mucho antes de mi nacimiento, Él nunca fue mi señor. – dijo con una ligera sonrisa tras haber reído unos minutos.

Su tono era una bizarra mezcla de tristeza, rencor y un poco de…¿sosiego?

A continuación, el caballero de la bizarra figura desenvainó a Gram e hincó una de sus rodillas al suelo. Sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos se la ofreció al joven Phenex en un acto solemne.

\- Tres veces has salvado mi vida en tan solo un día. No tengo nada que ofrecerte salvo mi espada y mis servicios, señálame a un enemigo y lo cortaré.

La situación le recordaba a uno de los consejos amorosos de Revido, su hermano le había enseñado que era bastante simple conquistar a alguien después de que estos hayan sufrido una mala ruptura o se encuentren en un estado similarmente frágil. Dichas personas tenían mayores posibilidades de aceptar avances amorosos ya sea para intentar escapar del dolor o en un intento de escupirle a alguien en la cara. Tal vez estuviera pensándolo excesivamente pero lo estaba pasando ahora era incómodamente similar a dicha explicación.

El sentido común le decía que aceptara, después de todo el exorcista era ligeramente increíble por lo que no es como si tuviera algo en contra de tenerlo como uno de sus pares, pero no se sentía correcto. Sería penoso usar el dolor de una persona para convencerlo de seguirlo.

\- Levanta tus piernas descendiente del mata-dragones, no aceptaré una lealtad basada en el dolor. Imagino que esto puede ser difícil de entender pero mis razones son…

\- Riser ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – interrumpió la damphira con cierto apuro.

\- Espera un momento, estoy a punto de explicar porque no puedo aceptarlo como uno de mis pares.

Y a pesar de sus palabras, la niña volvió a insistir con mayor ahínco.

\- Como tu alfil y la primera entre los miembros de tu nobiliario te pido que me lo expliques a mí antes que nadie.

No le gustaba el tono de Valerie, se parecía demasiado al de su madre cuando él intentaba practicar un movimiento suicida. Pero la verdad es que era su deber escuchar la opinión de sus pares para esta clase de cosas, el contrato que había preparado para los miembros de su nobiliario así lo exigía (aunque la niña no se hubiese molestado en escucharlo). Por lo que decidió susurrarle sus razones al oído asegurándose de que el exorcista no lo escuchara.

Para cuando terminó la niña lucía confusa y exasperada en igual medida.

\- Estamos por luchar contra uno de los dragones más poderosos de la historia, y tú rechazas convertir en un demonio y por tanto hacer más fuerte al descendiente de un famoso mata-dragones armado con una letal espada mata-dragones porque se siente como si estuvieras tratando de llevarte a una chica a la cama aprovechándote de su rencor hacia su expareja. – dijo sin preocuparse de que el exorcista la escuchara.

\- Por supuesto que sonará estúpido si lo dices así. Pero mis razones son psicológica y emocionalmente complejas.

Antes de la Valerie opinara sobre sus ´razones´, el exorcista intervino.

\- No estoy tomando esta decisión solo por despacho, sino que en verdad creo que volverme un demonio sería ventajoso para mí. Me queda a lo mucho una década más de vida y tengo entendido que existen demonios con 15000 años de edad. Entrar al servicio de la persona a quien debo tres veces mi vida no solo me permitiría vivir más tiempo, sino que me daría una causa para dar sentido a esa nueva vida. Estaría más que feliz de esclavizar mi alma a ti.

Su particular elección de palabras significaba que lo hacía parcialmente por despecho, lo cual no era una buena razón, pero el resto de sus argumentos eran convincentes y el bono de poder sería de gran ayuda dentro de unos días. Resultaba un poco extraño que dijera que le quedaban pocos años con lo saludable que parecía ¿Una enfermedad? Nada que un tratamiento médico pagado por su familia no pudiese arreglar. Solo había un pequeño detalle que aclarar.

-Mis piezas demoníacas en particular no hacen más que convertirte en un demonio, nuestra relación estará basada en palabras, juramentos y poco más. No tengo ni tendré ningún poder sobre tu alma.

El descendiente de Siegfried asintió rápidamente como si no hubiera dicho nada significativo. Era preocupante que a nadie en la sala pareciese importarle lo que les pasara a sus almas, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, se había quedado sin razones lógicas para rechazar al muchacho era hora de oficiar una ceremonia.

-Me ofreciste tu hoja, pero deberás saber que mi sueño es volverme el satán más grande de toda la historia. Si crees que serás capaz de digno de participar en tales sueños, ofréceme tu nombre junto con tus sueños y a cambio prometo ayudarte en hacer estos una realidad.

Un sueño por un sueño, un acuerdo justo para todos los involucrados.

\- Siegfried es el título que gané por haber sido el único entre mis...´_hermanos_´ que fue aceptado por Gram, mientras sea el maestro de Gram tengo el derecho a ser llamado Siegfried, mi apellido es Sellz-,no, en realidad no tengo ninguno, y mi sueño es vivir y servir a mi señor.

La idea de no tener un nombre era alienígena para el joven Phenex. Un nombre no era un título, incluso si la gente llamaba a su hermano el ave azul, Ruval era siempre Ruval, un nombre no era un premio sino el estúpido primer regalo que uno recibía al nacer, y estos pedazos de mierda ni siquiera fueron capaces de hacer eso cuando incluso otros pedazos de mierda como rey de Tepes nombraron a Valerie. O quizás si tuviera un nombre, después de todo el exorcista había querido compartir su apellido, pero como si estuviera escapando de las pisadas que sus propias huellas dejaron en la arena, lo calló. Esa clase de cosa desentonaba con la visión de cómo debería ser el mundo que su familia le había enseñado. No era correcto, todos deberían tener un nombre, especialmente alguien fuerte como el exorcista, quien opinara otra cosa estaba equivocado. Nadie debería rechazar su nombre, incluso si quienes te lo dieron dejaban mucho que desear, era tu responsabilidad llevarlo. El pelos plateados era un pobre idiota.

\- No me insultes descendiente del mata-dragones, te pedí un nombre, elige uno y desde ahora ese siempre ha sido tu verdadera identidad, y en cuanto a tu apellido, si planeas seguirme, no te permitiré que niegues ni una parte de ti, si no puedes siquiera ofrecerme eso, no tienes derecho a pararte frente a mí. Y estás garantizado a vivir una vida larga si aceptas mis piezas, así que cuéntame un sueño del que puedas mostrarte orgulloso.

El muchacho pensó en silencio unos segundos antes de que sonriera de una manera que uno normalmente asociaría a un demonio.

\- Hagen, mi nombre será Hagen. Y si tuviese que desear otra cosa sería que los sueños que dieron lugar a mi nacimiento fracasen, y que el nombre de mi ancestro caiga en el olvido tras el mío. – respondió intentado contener su risa.

La respuesta fue demasiado rápida como para no haber sido pensada desde ya hace un tiempo, tanto su nombre como su sueño eran un insulto premeditado hacia su ancestro y la iglesia. Pero aún faltaba una parte de su respuesta, ojos rojos como joyas se enfrentaron a la tundra azul y el muchacho tragó su saliva antes de responder con una expresión algo lúgubre.

\- Mi apellido es Sellzen.

Un apellido que no encajaba con el resentimiento mostrado hasta el momento, era divertido pensar que su apellido, que podía traducirse como corazón gentil, no se trataba de una descripción sino de una promesa. Eso suena como algo inteligente y profundo para decir, trataría de recordar eso más tarde para cuando necesitase tener una discusión importante con él, sonará tan genial cuando lo diga en voz alta.

\- Antes de entregarte mi pieza tienes que saber que tus acciones reflejarán las mías y que existe un contrato que deberás aceptar antes de ser considerado un miembro de mi nobiliario.

\- Acepto.

_¨No, por amor a todo, no otra vez.¨_

Estuvo trabajando en ese endemoniado contrato durante tres jodidas semanas. ¿Por qué nadie quería escucharlo?

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres revisar el contrato? Podría estar manipulándote para que te conviertas en mi sirviente.

Los demonios tenían la mala fama de hacer esa clase de cosas y pelos plateados era un exorcista hasta hace unos minutos atrás por lo que debería desconfiar un poco más de alguien quien quería cambiarle la especie.

\- Salvaste mi vida tres seguidas y estoy a bordo con la idea de ser tu sirviente. Dudo que me estés ocultando algo y aunque lo hicieses, estoy bien con eso.

\- Estás a punto de cometer lo que tu religión considera el mayor pecado posible y no quieres que te recite un contrato que te explicará todo lo que eso implica. Ni siquiera te interesa conocer la parte de las vacaciones pagas. – resumió Riser sin ninguna sola emoción en su cara.

\- Te acepto como mi único señor en esta tierra, mientras viva estaré a tu servicio.

Ignorando su propia exasperación y la risa de una niña a sus espaldas, pidió a la damphira que le devuelva su traje, y hurgando uno de los bolsillos extrajo dos piezas de color negro decoradas con motivos anaranjados, cálidos como el beso del amanecer.

\- Levántate hijo del hombre porque ahora eres un compañero mío y tu dignidad es también mi dignidad. Es hora de la investidura, esta pieza ofrece gran poder y resistencia, mientras que esta otra te otorgará velocidad, reflejos y un poco de coordinación. Elige.

El muchacho de pelos plateados miró ambas piezas por unos momentos antes de tomar la que tenía la forma de un caballo entre sus manos. La figurina se diluyó en su piel como si se tratase de agua y en la habitación comenzó a sentirse un poco de calor.

La espada malvada Gram cayó al suelo rebotando contra el piso de madera y los demonios observaban como su nuevo compañero se encontraba empapado de sudor.

Una pequeña criatura salió desde detrás de su espalda se acercó al exhausto caballero. Siendo sinceros, acercarse era una palabra fuerte para describir a Valerie manteniéndose a un rango que ella consideraba seguro como si temiera ser mordida por el muchacho.

\- Emmmmmh, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó dudosa.

El ex-exorcista asintió su cabeza en respuesta.

\- De acuerdo, aunque me gustaría dar un discurso y todo eso. Dentro de tres noches pelearemos contra alguien que podría ser considerado la onceaba criatura más fuerte del mundo, y para poder formar una estrategia necesitamos conocer nuestras habilidades y debilidades. Preséntenlas en cuarenta palabras o menos. – dijo señalando a Valerie.

Era lógico la primera de entre sus actuales pares sea quien dé inicio a esto.

\- Usando el cáliz del Sefirot puedo sanar heridas o hacer que alguien recupere sus energías, pero esto último cansa mucho y no creo poder hacerlo más de dos veces seguidas. Soy físicamente débil y tengo habilidades vampíricas reducidas.

Dicha explicación necesitó algunos segundos de cuentas con los dedos para completarse, pero luego de terminar la damphira sonreía orgullosa de sí misma, aunque Riser no estaba seguro si era por sus habilidades o por haber sido capaz de decirlas en menos de 40 palabras.

Mientras tanto, su caballero se encontraba muy concentrado contando con en voz baja.

\- Puedes usar más de 40 palabras.- dijo Riser aliviándolo notablemente.

\- Como saben soy un espadachín que actualmente cuenta con dos espadas, una de ellas se trata de la espada malvada Gram que no solo es considerada la espada más afilada y cruel creada por la humanidad, si no que también es considerada la hoja matadragones definitiva. Además cuento con un equipamiento sagrado, una variante del _twice critical, _que me permite hacer crecer dos brazos draconianos de mi espalda que cuentan con el doble y el cuádruple de mi fuerza normal respectivamente.

En este punto, el ahora llamado Hagen tomó un pequeña para respirar antes de proseguir.

-Respecto a mis debilidades, Gram es un espada que odia y lo hace en exceso, por lo que maldice y corrompe todo lo que corta, pero hay una cosa que Gram aborrece por encima de todo y eso son los dragones. Como una espada que fue maldecida por Fafnir, cada vez que hay un dragón en las cercanías, ella pide su sangre y por eso no puedo sostenerla usando mi equipo sagrado. Esto es especialmente un problema porque dudo ser capaz de atravesar las escamas de este dragón en particular con sin la fuerza de _twice critical_. Oh, y cada que la uso mi expectativa de vida se reduce.

El que haya nombrado la última parte como fuese algo insignificante resultaba bastante preocupante para el joven Phenex. Y el hecho de que su alfil no haya demostrado ninguna reacción al escuchar eso tampoco era bueno.

Para colmo, lo más cercano que el caballero tenía a una familia le había entregado un arma que lo mataría. Si los ángeles se atrevían a llamarse puros luego de esto, él mismo se aseguraría de patear la cara del arcángel Miguel cuando lo viera. Últimamente su lista de personas a golpear se estaba haciendo ridículamente larga.

\- Desde ahora tienes prohibido utilizar esa espada sin mi permiso explícito.

\- Mi señor, no hacer uso de mi mejor arma disminuirá mi eficiencia a la hora de servirle. Si le preocupa que muera antes de que pueda ayudarlo a convertirse en satán, con la extendida vida de un demonio estoy seguro de que sobreviviré por lo menos 500 años, un tiempo más que suficiente para…

\- ¿Vas a superar a tu ancestro dependiendo de un arma que te matará? - preguntó Riser con crudo sarcasmo - Si crees que eres demasiado débil para servirme sin usar esa estúpida espada negra, entonces no eres digno de seguirme. Mi primera orden para ti es que vivas, si crees que no puedes seguir dicho mandato, no tienes lugar en mi nobiliario.

El espadachín miró a su señor y pensó algo que ninguno los presentes sabría hasta mucho más adelante en el futuro, pero que por ahora sería su secreto.

\- Si es el deseo de mi señor, así será.

Esto era su nobiliario, una niña algo débil pero no tanto, tímida y con una aparente apatía ante quienes no eran Gasper o posiblemente él. Por el otro lado estaba un caballero algo resentido sin ninguna consideración por su propia vida.

Un cansado suspiro salió de su boca, como la única persona cuerda del grupo era su responsabilidad poner todo en orden, aunque por el momento se conformaría con explicar lo maravillosas que eran sus habilidades.

\- Soy un miembro de los Phenex, el clan del ave fénix, y como tal cuento con pyrokinesia, aerokinesia y regeneración. Aparte de su uso básico, también utilizo combinaciones como ´second sun´ que es una bola de aire caliente comprimido que explota con gran potencia. Debido a mi personalidad prefiero el combate cercano y es por eso tengo un técnica llamada ¨_One hot minute_¨ en la que genero fuego dentro de mi cuerpo como si se tratase de un horno para aumentar mis habilidades físicas aprovechando la energía térmica producida, no me pregunten como funciona, es física real combinada con metafísica mágica. La técnica tiene un total de tres estadios, cada uno más poderoso que el anterior, pero también disminuye el tiempo que puedo mantenerlos, y necesito acumular calor en un estadio antes de pasar al otro.

\- Como era de esperarse de mi señor.- dijo Hagen.

Fue raro ver una mirada de admiración en alguien que no fuese su hermanita, pero en vista de que él era el mejor, ver esta clase de reacciones de otras personas debería ser lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué yo fui la única que tuvo que usar menos de 40 palabras? - se quejó Valerie quien, en la mente de Riser, estaba ocultando su admiración por sus habilidades.

De cualquiera manera tenían cosas más importantes en las que pensar en estos momentos. Entre ellas tendrían que idear un plan para que tres asombrosos jóvenes que todavía estaban pasando por la pubertad vencieran a un dragón malvado que por fortuna no se tomaría el enfrentamiento seriamente (cosa injuriante, pero que lo favorecía). Pero básicamente todo lo que tenían que hacer era apuñalarlo con Gram, eso no podía ser tan difícil.

* * *

_¨Ufff, esto no es para nada divertido_¨ pensó Valerie mientras cargaba otro cuerpo a la carretilla.

El trabajo físico no era su idea de ´una actividad para formar lazos con una persona con la que te tocará trabaja por los próximos quién sabe cuántos años´ tal y cómo lo expuso Riser, especialmente cuando dicha persona era alguien quien formaba parte de una organización que cazaba a los de su especie hasta hace tan solo unas horas atrás, era capaz de entender que necesitaban toda la ayuda en su pelea contra el dragón y fue ella quien tuvo que convencer a su amigo de que lo aceptará dentro del grupo, pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera cómoda estando cerca de un extraño que intentó matarlos. Todavía no se atrevía a siquiera pararse a menos de 2 metros del chico.

Y por si fuera poco, su trabajo en estos momentos era la preparación de ritos funerarios para los muertos. Algo totalmente innecesario ya que a los muertos no les importan ese tipo de cosas, la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera saben que están muertos , y los cadáveres solo estaban para ser usados como comida o ser enterrados para evitar enfermedades, eran simples recipiente vacíos hechos de carne, el alma ya no estaba allí (el poder ver las almas de los fallecidos y hablar con ellas mientras duermes te hacía una experta en este tipo de cosas). Pero Riser insistió en que era necesario hacer esta clase de actividades, ya que al ahora estar emparentados al clan Phenex debían ser mostrar su grandeza y dignidad al mundo o cosas así.

Gasper la hubiera escuchado, él siempre prestaba atención a la voz de sabiduría proveniente de su hermana mayor, o sea ella. Pero no, ahora debía recolectar cuerpos con el exorcista mientras Riser preparaba las piras funerarias.

No es que fuera difícil, con su nueva fuerza de demonio incluso alguien tan debatiblemente menos grande que el resto podía mover cadáveres sin problemas. Y trabajar la ayudaba a no pensar en…eso.

-Discúlpeme, sé que somos camaradas al servicio de nuestro señor, pero en vista de que desconozco la posición que guarda en este grupo, no estoy seguro de como referirme a usted.

La pregunta del cazador la hizo saltar del susto. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra desde que despertó.

Debía calmarse, Riser le había asegurado que él no la atacaría. Bueno, en realidad le dijo que no lloriquee y que intente llevarse bien con él porque ella técnicamente era su ´senpai´ que en palabras de su amigo/jefe significaba que estaba ligeramente por encima en la cadena de mando al haber ingresado al nobiliario un día antes.

Aspirando profundamente para tranquilizarse, se dispuso a responder al extraño que debido a un contrato estaba temporalmente de su lado. Y mientras miraba al piso, comenzó.

\- Bueno, fui un demonio por más tiempo que tú y no solo trabajo para Riser sino que soy su amiga, por lo que podría decir que estoy jerárquicamente un escalón más arriba. – solo por aproximadamente 24 horas, pero eso eran detalles – Oh, y legalmente soy su concubina.

Casi se olvidaba de esa parte. Si bien eso solo un título vacío que sirvió de engaño para conseguir que la vendieran a cambio de algunos derecho sobre rutas comerciales, su padre y ella habían firmado varios documentos oficiales en donde estipulaba eso mismo. Todavía le dolía la muñeca al recordar todas esas montañas de papeles en las que tuvo que escribir su nombre.

-Mis disculpas por mi desgraciado comportamiento, fue una gran ofensa de mi parte el haber dejado que mi señora realizara trabajos tan vulgares. Permítame hacerme cargo del resto de los cadáveres. – dijo el cazador mientras se inclinaba reverentemente.

Esto era un malentendido, pero las opciones de Valerie en este momento eran corregirlo y evitar futuras complicaciones o no hacer nada y dejar que el muchacho trabajara en su lugar, no era como si un mísero ejercicio extra la vaya a volver fuerte en menos de tres días.

La decisión fue extremadamente simple y así fue como la niña pasó una hora sentada en la sombra mientras veía al cazador cargar cuerpos en la carretilla usando todos sus cuatro brazos.

Tal vez el cazador no fuese tan malo como ella creía. Era verdad que seguía siendo peligroso, vengativo y todo eso, pero era muy educado. ¿Debería llamarlo por su nombre? Después de todo, Riser les había dicho que trataran de llevarse bien y suponía que esa era una buena manera de comenzar.

\- Entonces…tu nuevo nombre es Hagen.

\- Efectivamente, me pareció un nombre adecuado.

\- Eso es bueno, ¿Qué significa?

\- Fue una figura del folclore nórdico bastante polémica quien por lealtad asesinó a Siegfried apuñalándolo por la espalda, robó su espada Gram y escondió todo el tesoro de los nibelungos para que nadie sea capaz de encontrarlo jamás. Y casi mata a un sacerdote golpeándole en la cabeza con un remo mientras este se estaba ahogando en un lago. – el cazador dijo esa última riendo de forma poco confortante.

Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar historias de apuñalamientos por lealtad, cuando tu padre era un rey esa clase de conversaciones se volvían cosa de todos los días, de hecho eran acciones dignas de alabanzas. La parte del remo y el lago fue completamente innecesaria aunque ciertamente interesante, algún día a ella también quería poder nadar como ese sacerdote, solamente que sin la parte de ahogarse.

El muchacho todavía le parecía aterrador, pero Riser tenía razón, si iban a luchar juntos deberían de llevarse bien. Es por eso que haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mirarlo a la cara y preguntó:

\- ¿Quieres…quieres que seamos amigos?

-No. Disculpe la rudeza mi señora, si bien le estoy agradecido por semejante oferta, mi señor y por extensión a usted están por encima de tal condición, haciendo que una relación de amistad sea innecesaria entre nosotros.

Oh, eso fue dol…no, no importa. Todo lo que eso significaba era que el cazador era un extraño que trabajaba para Riser junto a ella, exactamente como los sirvientes del castillo aunque con la pequeña diferencia de que este sería amable y educado con ella.

Ella tenía dos amigos, eso era más que suficiente por ahora, mientras a ninguno de ellos le pasara nada todo estaría bien, el resto de los desconocidos no eran tan importantes. Con tal de que al final del día tuviera un compañero de juegos, todo estaba bien. Si Riser quería se se llevara bien con…Sellzen, está bien, trataría de tener una buena relación laboral con el cazador.

\- No dejes que nadie le pase a Riser, protégelo del dragón, incluso si eso te mata.

No estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes y no sabía si lo hizo bien, pero su amigo siempre hablaba con este tono de voz cuanto las daba por lo que probablemente no lo haya hecho tan mal. Riser le había prohibido al cazador morir, pero eso era estúpido, el cazador era un desconocido, no era tan importante como un amigo.

\- Nada le pasará a mi señor, me aseguraré de eso, incluso a costa de mi vida.

No dijeron nada más, ella no estaba de humor para iniciar ninguna conversación y el muchacho prefería trabajar en silencio.

Intentó recordar la letra de la canción que Riser estaba cantando antes de que todo se arruinara, no se acordaba de la letra pero al menos era capaz de tararear la melodía. Qué pena, en verdad quería cantarla, Gasper le había dicho que tenía una dulce voz y ella estaba inclinada a creerle. Y así se la pasó tarareando mientras veía al cazador cargar los últimos cuerpos a la carretilla, fue un trabajo largo e inútil pero al menos habían terminado.

Cuando volvieron a la plaza Riser les indicó que colocaran los cuerpos de forma ordenada sobre la gran pila de madera que se levantaba allí. Ella se preguntaba de donde había sacado tanta madera, pero la actitud solemne de su jefe la hizo callarse.

Los vampiros no tenían ritos funerarios tan complicados, a ellos les bastaba un cuerpo, una caja y un lugar donde ponerlos, la mera idea de quemar un cuerpo resultaba rara para ella. Pero su amigo le había contado una historia, un pequeño cuento que los Phenex siempre contaban a sus niños.

_ Hace mucho tiempo, en los tiempos en que los dioses todavía caminaban en la tierra, mucho antes de la rebelión de portador de la luz, un fénix cantaba dulces melodías al sol de la mañana que lo había visto nacer, eran canciones de amor y pena, pues el ave bermellón se apiadaba de la pequeña estrella en el cielo porque algún día esta moriría mientras que él seguiría viviendo hasta que no existiera nada más que pudiese ser quemado._

_Esta fue la rutina de diaria del pájaro inmortal por años sin ninguna clase de interrupción. Dioses nacían, morían, revivían y caían en el olvido, y su canto seguía una constante. _

_ Un cierto día el fénix se había quedado dormido y cuando despertó el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. Orgulloso como era, ordenó a quien en ese momento era el dios a cargo del sol devolver la esfera al cielo para que esta pudiera escuchar su bella voz. _

_El dios, cuyo nombre ya fue olvidado, temiendo la ira del inmortal explicó que eso era imposible porque eso sería ir en contra de su naturaleza cosa que ningún dios es capaz de hacer sin gravísimas consecuencias. Y en un intento de calmar al ave, ofreció buscar a alguien que escuchara su cantar en lugar del sol._

_Entendiendo que estaba pidiendo lo imposible, el fénix aceptó la oferta y esperó a su audiencia. El dios del sol, rápidamente visitó la villa más cercana y habló con uno de los niños que estaba a punto de irse de dormir diciéndole:_

_¨Tu eres mortal y yo un dios. Yo te traigo el regalo de la luz y por eso me habrás de obedecer. Ve corriendo a lo alto del monte tan rápido como te lo permitan tus piernas, no temas porque ninguna bestia ni peligro estorbará tu camino¨_

_Cuando el niño alcanzó la cima, su premio fue una hermosa canción que ningún mortal hoy en día puede jactarse de conocer y maravillado por esta, él también comenzó a cantar. Esto fue una grata sorpresa para el fénix que estaba acostumbrado a cantar por sí mismo y juntos cantaron hasta la garganta del niño se secó. El gran inmortal ,decepcionado de que su diversión hubiese terminado tan pronto, ordenó al niño que suba el monte todas las mañanas a cantar junto a él, cosa que este estuvo feliz de aceptar._

_Y pasaron las estaciones, cada mañana el sol era recibido con un dueto musical. Tantas virtuosas melodías sonaban en ese monte y tantos fueron poemas dichos. _

_Pero un día el niño no apareció. El fénix esperó, y esperó, pero su compañero no subió el monte. Enfadado visitó la villa de los mortales y exigió que le muestren la casa de su otra voz. Cuando ingresó a la casa allí solo estaba una pequeña niña llorando y cuando le preguntó dónde estaba su niño, secándose sus ojos ella señaló a una cama con un anciano marchito y fue entonces cuando el ave comprendió lo que había sucedido. El niño fue joven, adulto y anciano, y después no fue nada._

_Adolorido, ordenó a la niña salir de la casa. Y cuando estuvo solo junto al muerto comenzó a llorar e incluso el sonido de su llanto era tan hermoso como una canción, pero ahora estaba cantando solo. Extendiendo sus llamas cubrió el cuerpo de su niño con la esperanza de que este al igual que un fénix resurgiera de sus cenizas, pero esto fue vano, el polvo negro siguió siendo polvo. _

_En su dolor continuó llorando con más fuerza que antes. Sus lágrimas regaron las negras cenizas y para cuando sus ojos finalmente se secaron pudo ver que la niña estaba llorando junto a él. Humillado por haber sido visto llorando, pensó en castigar a la pequeña mortal, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, esta le dijo:_

_¨Gracias por llorar a mi abuelo¨_

_Al escuchar esto, el Fénix abandonó la villa mientras cantaba una triste canción. Lo que pasó luego de esto no importa demasiado. _

Cuando le preguntó si era una historia verdadera, él le respondió que era tan real como Drácula pero seguía siendo la explicación de los ritos funerales de los Phenex.

Y eso los llevó a donde estaban ahora, parados en silencio detrás de Riser, esperando a que este comenzara con su vano espectáculo.

El demonio de ojos azules se paró frente a la gran torre fúnebre y extendió sus alas de fuego que se agitaban de forma irregular como si estuvieran jugando a algo cuando hubieran preferido seguir durmiendo.

Las llamas prendieron la gran pira funeraria y una fogata mucho más grande de lo que Valerie nunca antes había vislumbrado comenzó a arder. No hubo oraciones (eran demonios después de todo) ni tampoco palabras. Su amigo llamó al viento este respondió su llamada avivando las llamas y protegiéndolos del humo o el olor a carne quemada.

Mientras las corrientes de aire aullaban algo que ella no podía entender, el muchacho lanzó lo que quedaba del vial de lágrimas de fénix a la hoguera, lo cual era un enorme desperdicio de medicina milagrosa incluso si aún tenía otros dos a mano. Una vez esto hecho el viento callo e hizo luto junto a ellos y todo lo que hicieron fue mirar el fuego en silencio hasta que nada quedaba allí salvo cenizas que prontamente fueron arrastradas por el viento.

Más tarde la muchacha le preguntó por qué había tirado ese vial, él le dijo que era un tradición que un Phenex derramara sus lágrimas sobre la pira ardiente. Cuando ella sugirió que él mismo podría haber llorado y ahorrarse medicina instantánea, Riser le dijo en voz baja.

\- Las mías no sirven.

Respuesta confusa que no justificaba que el chico haya desperdiciado algo tan valioso. Pero su amigo sonaba un poco triste por lo que en lugar de seguir con el tema, le pidió vuelva a cantar esa canción sobre la luna. Eso lo animaría un poco.

* * *

Los días antes del enfrentamiento:

Los tres estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa en el comedor, el interior decorado con figuras de patitos amarillos no encajaba con la seriedad de la discusión que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué les parece mi parece mi plan? – preguntó Riser con confianza.

A veces se impresionaba a sí mismo. Durante la cremación fue golpeado por la inspiración e ideó un plan infalible que en su humilde opinión garantizaba que vencerían a la lagartija.

\- Es estúpido.- respondió Valerie sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

\- Mi señor, deberá perdonarme pero creo que mi señora guarda algo de razón.

\- ¿Por qué te está llamando ´mi señora´? – susurró Riser a la niña.

\- Por favor no cambies el tema. Esto es muy peligroso, estoy segura de que puedes pensar en algo más seguro.

Parte de él pensaba que era ella quien estaba intentando cambiar el tema, pero por ahora tenía que defender su brillante plan.

\- Vamos a ponerlo de esta forma. Somos tres personas, de las cuales solo 2 saben pelear, y en cerca de 60 horas, tiempo que no es suficiente para que verdaderamente entrenemos juntos, pelearemos contra alguien que si se pusiera serio nos mataría usando solo un brazo. ¿Alguno tiene una mejor idea?

Hagen levantó su mano.

-Una idea que no involucre sacrificar tu vida.

Hagen bajó su mano.

Valerie abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró enseguida.

Dejando de lado la posibilidad de que el espadachín tuviera algunas tendencias suicidas, cosa que tendría que revisar cuando volvieran a la mansión, el tema estaba oficialmente zanjado. Solo quedaba un pequeño e importante detalle que debían discutir.

-Ya que estaremos aquí por unos días, ¿Alguno sabe cocinar?

* * *

Luego de una intensiva deliberación se decidió que Hagen sería el cocinero, cosa que no debería sorprender a nadie en vista de que ni el demonio rubio ni la damphira sabían siquiera como freír un huevo. En su defensa, ese era el trabajo de los sirvientes en la mansión, él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- Esto es un estofado nutritivo que solíamos comer durante las misiones. – dijo el cocinero.

Dentro de la olla se dejaba ver un líquido grisáceo en el que flotaban algunas masas sin formas que Riser no se atrevía a clasificar. Armándose de valor, llevó una cucharada de la extraña sustancia a su boca y tragó. Inmediatamente sintió deseos de vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago en el acto, pero su fuerza de voluntad fue suficiente para evitarlo.

Ojeando a su alrededor vio como sus dos compañeros comían esa cosa sin ninguna problema. ¿Estaba siendo delicado? Si ellos no tenían problemas con esta cosa, él, un Phenex, debería ser capaz de devorar la olla entera sin ningún problema. Y siguiendo esa extraña lógica terminó comiendo dos platos de la asquerosa sustancia.

Después lavaría su lengua con algo de agua, o con jabón.

\- ¿Que les pareció la comida?

\- Sellzen, no quiero ofenderte ni nada y agradezco que hayas cocinado para todo en el grupo, pero literalmente he comido ratas enfermas con mejor sabor que esto.- dijo Valerie con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Gracias a Satán que no era el único que tenía problemas con la comida.

\- Lo lamento mi señora, es solo que es un tanto difícil cocinar desde que perdí mi sentido del gusto en un experimento. Pero les aseguro que la comida sigue siendo sana y nutritiva.

\- Espera ¿Experimentos?

¿Habían…habían experimentado en su caballo? Pero lo dijo de forma tan casual, tal vez no era la gran cosa y él solamente estaba pensado lo peor sin conocer toda la situación.

\- Mi señor, pido su permiso para no tocar el tema, no me siento demasiado cómodo con eso.

Pedido que era una señal de que si era la gran cosa. Esto…esto era simplemente…no. Más adelante tendría que discutir esto con el espadachín, y quizás con Mephisto, él seguro sabría sobre esta clase de cosas. Por ahora:

\- Permiso…permiso concedido. Temporalmente.

Con un tema incómodo y controversial dejado de lado, era momento de pasar a un tema simplemente vergonzoso.

\- Y Valerie, luego de esto beberás algo de mi sangre. Sigo pensando que eres demasiado débil y pequeña para tu edad.

La damphira se sonrojó un poco un poco al escuchar esto, o tal vez se sonrojó mucho. Su pálida piel de porcelana hacía del contraste de color algo extremadamente evidente.

\- Deeee acuerdo…mmmh pero que hacemos con ressspecto a ya sabes…

\- Primero, desde ahora está prohibido volver a mencionar ese episodio de nuevo; segundo tengo una idea, todo lo que necesitamos es que Hagen use un cuchillo de carnicero para cortar mi brazo y luego..

*Cough*Cough*

-Mi señor, en verdad no me siento cómodo con la idea de mutilarlo. – dijo Hagen en un tono suplicante.

Por su parte, Valerie parecía horrorizada con la idea. ¿Olvidaron que tenía regeneración casi instantánea?

Los ojos llenos de temor y preocupación en la niña parecían decir que sí. Qué mirada más molesta era esa, como si un simple corte fuese a causarle daño.

\- Por favor, nada de cortes, amputaciones ni heridas. Ni siquiera tengo hambre, el estofado ya me dejó llena.

La forma en que su nobiliario lo miraba, lo hizo replantear su plan a regañadientes.

\- De acuerdo, plan B, regularé la cantidad de poder demoníaco que hago fluir en mi sangre a un punto en el que no sucedan efectos secundario. Y no me importa si no tienes hambre, eres pura piel y huesos por lo que vas a comer.

Al final su idea funcionó. Valerie ya no emitió ningún sonido raro esta vez y si bien tenía las mejillas pintadas como pétalos de rosa, ya no resultaban para nada sugestivas. Opinión que Hagen no compartió ya que salió de la habitación disculpándose por interrumpir lo que sea que estaba pasando.

La próxima vez se cortaría el brazo él mismo si era necesario.

* * *

Todo era tan tranquilo, Hagen estaba afilando su espada bendecida en una esquina de la habitación mientras Riser leía un libro sobre Vladimir el empalador que había encontrado en la humilde biblioteca de la casa.

El estado de calma del ambiente era prácticamente palpable.

\- Encontré un paquete de cartas, juguemos a algo.

Y la calma se marchó y se fue a vivir a Brasil. La pequeña bola de energía conocida como Valerie no paraba de hablar o en invitarlo a hacer algo, pero no podía enfadarse con ella por eso, ya que fue él quien le dijo que debía intentar llevarse bien con Hagen. El pequeño problema era que parecía tener miedo de invitarlo directamente.

\- ¿Póker te parece bien?

\- ¿Qué es Póker?

Esta era la clase de cosa que justificaba su opinión de que el aislamiento de los vampiros era simplemente idiota, que una especie que literalmente viviese al lado de la humanidad no estuviera al tanto de algo tan simple era un sinsentido. Otra posibilidad era que los vampiros si conocieran sobre el póker pero la niña no estuviera enterada debido a sus…circunstancias.

Pensamientos para otra ocasión.

\- Oi, Hagen, ven a jugar cartas con nosotros.

\- Mi señor, no conozco ningún juego.

Al menos no un fue un no.

-¿Qué hacían para divertirse en la iglesia?

Estaba seguro que no tenían televisión en los monasterios, ¿O sí tenían? Pensándolo bien tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si el lugar en donde Hagen vivía era un monasterio, todo lo que sabía era que se trataba de un sitio alejado de las sedes principales.

\- ¿Entrenar? Nos mandaban a misiones todo el tiempo, y cuando no lo hacían monitoreaban nuestro progreso y crecimiento. Aunque un vez por mes la hermana Griselda nos hacía participar de un coro.

\- Entonces te gusta cantar.

Eso era bueno, un hobby con el que fácilmente podría integrarse al su nuevo ambiente en la mansión Phenex, y ayudaría a su estado emocional o alguna mierda por el estilo. Ya le bastaba y sobraba con tener una llorona, no quería soportar a un depresivo vengativo.

\- No, en realidad lo odio.

Por amor a todos los infiernos.

\- ¿Y….que te gusta, Sellzen? – preguntó Valerie uniéndose nerviosamente a la conversación.

\- Supongo que disfruto cortando cosas.

\- Yaaa veo.

Eran su nobiliario por lo que sin lugar a dudas eran infinitamente mejores que la mayoría de la población universal, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser él la única persona cuerda en esta habitación?

\- Cuando volvamos a mi mansión, vas a tener que buscarte un hobby.

\- ¿Es una orden?

_¨No puedo creer que voy a tener que decir esto.¨ _

\- Sí, es una orden. Por ahora, a menos que tengas algo mejor que hacer, siéntate y juguemos. - dijo en un tono firme que no dejaba lugar para más discusión.

\- Juguemos colmillos y o puedes mostrarnos cómo jugar al piker.

\- Póker. Y es importante que ambos recuerden que la primera cosa que debes saber es…

* * *

Esta iba a ser la última comida que compartirían antes del enfrentamiento, un estofado extremadamente nutritivo. Por suerte, Hagen se había esforzado en mejorar sus habilidades culinarias, y mientras seguía sin tener un buen sabor, al menos ya no inducía el vómito, lo cual era un gran progreso en la opinión del demonio rubio.

Él y su caballero ya estaban sentados en la mesa manteniendo una conversación sobre como estaba organizada la iglesia y explicaciones acerca de técnicas con espadas , aunque las respuestas vagas de Hagen siempre se volvían vagas cuando le preguntaba algo más personal. Por otra parte, el que dijera ´mi señor´ cada vez que abría la boca se estaba tornando molesto, el muchacho se negaba a llamarlo por su nombre, argumentando que sería una falta de respeto, cuando le explicó que podía usar el honorifico ´-sama´, el pelos plateados simplemente dijo que no era japonés y educadamente se rehusó a hacerlo.

Afortunadamente para su salud mental, la damphira entró corriendo al comedor.

\- Miren lo que encontré.

Con una sonrisa algo traviesa colocó un paquete de latas de cerveza sobre la mesa.

Riser no estaba sorprendido por esto, él ya había visto el paquete al fondo del refrigerador la noche anterior, pero no le dio importancia.

Lo que sí llamó su atención fue como Hagen miraba a las latas, era la primera vez que lo veía tan interesado en algo, lo cual podría parecer poco ya que se conocían por solo unos pocos días, pero podía asegurar que el pelos plateados no había mostrado tanto interés cuando discutieron el destino que le esperaba a su alma si aceptaba seguirlo. Se sentiría insultado si la situación no fuese tan absurda.

\- ¿Podemos tomarlas?

Era extraño ver a ambos miembros de su nobiliario mirarlo con ojos de cachorrito. Valerie al menos se parecía mucho a Ravel cuando hacía eso, Hagen por el otro lado…era simplemente una imagen extraña de ver.

No era como si tuviera pensado decir que no en primer lugar. Además, él también tenía curiosidad por el sabor de la cerveza, todo lo que había probado hasta el momento era algo de vino tinto durante las fiestas.

\- Un brindis por nuestra victoria. – exclamó abriendo una de las latas.

\- ¿Este es el momento para hablar gracioso? Si es así, el dragón hediendo será cegado por la luz que los dioses temen, herido por el acero de un héroe y quemado por el fuego de una leyenda. – dijo Valerie uniéndose al brindis.

_¨Dramático, se llama ser dramático y elegante, pero fue un discurso decente. Se nota que está aprendiendo del mejor ._¨ pensó Riser para sus adentros.

-Mi señor, mi señora, en muestra de mi fidelidad me aseguraré de hacer honor al título de mata-dragones de Gram.

La bebida era un tanto más amarga de lo que pensaba pero terminaron las latas sin problemas. Hagen fue bastante entusiasta a la hora de beber, cosa curiosa en vista de que no supuestamente no podía saborear nada. Por su parte, Valerie casi deja su lata sin terminar quejándose de que no era tan deliciosa como había imaginado, pero unas cuantas burlas de Riser diciéndole que solo los hermanos mayores eran capaces de disfrutar de semejante elixir la motivaron a terminar.

Pasaron un rato más hablando de su futura victoria, y todo lo que harían cuando ganaran y volvieran a la mansión de los Phenex. Incluso Hagen participó activamente de la conversación.

Ninguno mencionó la posibilidad de perder, ninguno quería hacerlo.

* * *

Valerie no podía dormir, se sentía demasiado inquieta para eso. En menos de doce horas pelearían contra un dragón al que Riser había descrito como uno de los más fuertes de la historia, ella no estaba segura de que tan fuerte era eso, pero por lo que había visto hace cosa de unos días, era muy fuerte.

Pelearían a causa suya, incluso si su amigo lo negaba continuamente. Ella tuvo la opción de evitar todo esto, le hubiese bastado con irse con el dragón aquella noche, pero no lo hizo.

Es cierto que su amigo no quería se fuera, pero eso era solo porque él era demasiado amable para eso. Solo conociéndolo por unos pocos días ya podía decir que él era la clase de persona que intentaba animar a una damphira como ella, curaba a extraños como el cazador, y amaba a toda su familia.

Ella no era tan amable. Si fuese amable se hubiese ido con el dragón para que Riser estuviera seguro. Si fuera amable no le hubiera ordenado al cazador sacrificar su vida de ser necesario. Si fuese amable no hubiese deseado que Gasper estuviera muerto para poder reunirse con él.

No eran cosas en las que le gustara pensar, posiblemente por eso fue a visitar la habitación de su amigo que debía de estar durmiendo.

Estaba un poco celosa de lo pacifico que lucía allí acostado con sus ojos cerrados.

*Poke**poke*

\- ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó suavemente mientras hincaba los cachetes del chico con sus finos dedos.

\- ¿Valerie? Arrrgh vete a dormir, esta noche tenemos que pelear contra la lagartija.

Era por eso que ella estaba aquí, no, porque ella estaba aquí tendrían que hacer eso.

\- ¿Crees que estaremos bien? – preguntó con la misma suavidad que te usa para contar secretos que uno teme decir.

\- Sí, ahora déjame dormir.

La niña frunció el ceño, solo porque ella había interrumpido su siesta no significaba que podía ignorarla, especialmente no ahora.

\- Esto es importante. No se pelear, voy a ser una carga mañana…Tengo miedo.

Miedo de muchas cosas y lo admitía. Temía perder su oportunidad de reencontrarse con Gasper, que Riser resultara herido en la pelea de esta noche, y por sobre todas las cosas temía volver a quedarse sola.

El muchacho la miró con sus ojos azules unos momentos antes de acercar su mano para despeinar su cabello. Eso seguía siendo molesto, solo porque era un poco pequeña de estatura no se suponía que debía tratarla así, ella era una muchacha muy madura para su edad.

Estaba por decir algo hasta que vio la expresión en el rostro del demonio de ojos azulados. Aquella ventisca de invierno parecía un pequeño cubito de hielo.

-Yo…yo también tengo miedo. Pelear duele, es agotador y terminas lastimado. Solo a los locos y a los idiotas les gusta pelear. Tengo miedo de luchar mañana, pero tengo más miedo de perder…no hay nada más aterrador que perder.

Lucía tan pequeño.

Era en momentos como estos en los que pensaba que sus dos amigos se parecían bastante. El muchacho parecía más tímido y débil que nunca, de haberse tratado de Gasper, le hubiera ofrecido un abrazo, pero sospechaba que Riser solo se enojaría si lo hiciese, él era un poco tonto en ese sentido.

\- ¿Podrías cantar algo? - preguntó tímidamente.

Si él estaba triste y preocupado, era normal que ella intente animarlo, para eso estaban los amigos.

-¿Yo otra vez? A estas alturas deberías de saberte la letra alguna que otra canción, además tienes una buena voz…no tanto como mi madre, pero no voy a pedir imposibles.

El muchacho sonría cálidamente. ¿Estaba tratando de animarla? Si bien eso era bonito y amable de su parte, ahora era su turno de animarlo a él, no por nada Gasper le decía que ella era la mejor hermana mayor de todas.

\- Vamos a turnarnos, comienzo yo y después me toca a ti. Y mi voz es muy bonita, ya verás cuando cante hijo de la luna.

\- Solo asegúrate de no desafinar en el estribillo. - dijo él con una pequeña risa.

La siguiente par de horas transcurrieron entre canciones, recordando anécdotas graciosas y acalorados debates acerca de quién era más tierno, si Gasper o Ravel (la respuesta era obviamente Gasper).

Más tarde ninguno de los recordaría cuando exactamente se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Esa noche Hagen durmió tranquilamente y por primera vez en un largo tiempo no tuvo dificultades para descansar. Soñó que intentaba a Gram del suelo, pero sus brazos eran demasiado débiles para soportar el peso de la espado y mirándolos detenidamente notó que estaban arrugados fue entonces cuando se miró en un espejo que siempre estuvo allí. Estaba sentado en un sillón, su cabello era totalmente blanco y su cuerpo se había marchitado llenándose de arrugas. En sus sueños sonrió, estaba soñando que era viejo.

El joven de pelos plateados despertó de muy buen humor, no podía recordar su sueño pero sabía que fue algo que deseaba volver a repetir.

Después de haberse divertido un rato más, tanto Valerie como Riser arribaron al país de los durmientes.

En sus sueños Valerie asistió a una fiesta. No sabía que estaban festejando pero de seguro era el cumpleaños de alguien, tal vez era el suyo, pero nadie le había regalado nada, ni siquiera su querido ratón, por lo que concluyó que debía ser el cumpleaños de otra persona. Antes de que pudiese pensar en que regalarle al yeti, comenzó a llover y la iguana Juana insistió en interrumpir la fiesta, fue entonces cuando el pájaro dodo dijo podían seguir jugando en la lluvia, idea que a Valerie y al ratón les gustó mucho. Juntos jugaron y cuando despertara recordaría juegos en los que nunca antes había pensado.

Ente los tres, Riser fue el único que no disfrutó sus sueños. Él era un pájaro gigante como siempre lo había sido y peleaba en un coliseo contra multitudes de bestias distintas. Sin saber el porqué, él luchaba contra todo lo que tuviera en frente, picoteando los ojos de las bestias, desgarrando sus cuerpos con sus afiladas garras o quemándolos con sus plumas. Sentía las mordidas y golpes de las malnacidas criaturas en su cuerpo, pero no veía ninguna herida sobre su plumaje.

En aquella tierra que solo puede verse cuando uno cierra sus ojos podía escuchar chillidos de murciélago, ladridos de perros, rugidos de leones, maullidos de gatos, aullidos de lobos, sonidos de harpas y demás multitud de bestias. Mirando a su alrededor vio un montón de esqueletos, oh cierto, casi olvidó que estaba en un cementerio, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era irse nadando hasta la otra orilla, pero mientras caminaba sobre el agua fue distraído por una serpiente marina que silbaba una hermosa canción que hacía bailar a las iguanas, desde las que tenían el tamaño de un pulgar hasta aquellas tan grandes como un casa, pero a él no le gustaba. Cuando volvió a la entrada del coliseo vio una figura colosal en las gradas, un gran dragón de tres alas estaba allí sentado, sus escamas eran tan rojas que parecía que el mismo color rojo nació de él, las meras palabra eran insuficientes para describir a semejante criatura. La gran bestia miró a lo que a comparación era una diminuta figura emplumada y dijo.

´No, todavía no´

Riser no recordaría nada de este sueño, pero cuando abriera sus ojos estaría cubierto de sudor.

.

* * *

Extra: Cultura del infierno:

\- Mi señor, por favor corríjame si me equivoco pero los demonios ya no realizan acuerdos que involucren almas ni sacrificios humanos, pero ahora apoyan un régimen esclavista. Su cultura es una mezcla del sistema feudal europeo, las castas sociales indias, las ideas de progreso económico y el sueño americano del neocapitalismo, el equivalente a peleas de gladiadores es un deporte popular y políticamente relevante del que tomaremos parte en unos años, los acuerdos matrimoniales todavía existen, no entiendo cómo funciona su sistema político basado en 4 satanes por un lado y una especie de parlamento a cargo de la nobleza por el otro, y finalmente, por alguna razón, utilizan expresiones y honoríficos provenientes de Japón. Y me estás diciendo que estos momentos no estoy hablando alemán sino que mágicamente estoy usando una lengua demoníaca que funciona como un traductor automático universal.

\- Acabas de resumir todo lo que estuve diciendo durante la última hora de manera innecesariamente expositiva, pero sí, esas son básicamente las bases.

\- Sigue teniendo más sentido que lo que hacen los vampiros.- comentó Valerie.

.

* * *

**Capítulo lento que existe para mostrar a los tres personajes interactuar entre ellos, no tan dramático como los anteriores (Todavía tengo problemas a la hora de equilibrar el drama con la comedia).**

**E introducimos un nuevo miembro a la familia. Escribir desde el punto de Hagen (sí, voy a referirme al personaje de esta manera desde ahora) en capítulos posteriores será entretenido.**

**Con respecto al cambio de nombre de Siegfried, podría escribir algunos párrafos justificando esto pero...no. Sí, es un capricho mio, pero esta decisión tendrá repercusiones cuando el ahora llamado Hagen interactúe con algunos personajes en el futuro. **

**Intenté e intentaré retratar a Riser, Valerie y Hagen como personajes un tanto egoístas en varios sentidos, y extremadamente influenciados con su propia forma de ver al mundo, con algo de suerte ninguno fue molesto de leer(o eso espero).**


	10. El dragón de la luna creciente 2º Round

**Capítulo X: El dragón de la luna creciente 2º Round.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

Narraciones de Riser Phenex, Valerie Tepes y Hagen Sellzen de lo acontecido en la batalla contra Crom Cruach:

**Riser Phenex:**

La fatídica noche había llegado y allí estaba yo, en el centro de la plaza, esperando a mi oponente para dar comienzo un enfrentamiento del que después se crearían canciones para conmemorarlo, incluso si tengo que escribirlas yo mismo. A mi lado se encontraban la valiente espada, leal caballero ,Hagen Sellzen, llamado también la hoja del caos negro y perdición de dragones, y mi sagaz hechicera, futura asesina de dioses, Valerie Tepes, la dulce hija de la luna.

Esperamos en silencio a nuestro destino y antes de que el minutero diese una vuelta completa vimos llegar a una bestia vestida de hombre descender velozmente al suelo. Sus alas extendidas tapaban mi campo de visión, o tal vez era que toda mi atención estaba sobre él. Mi emoción era tal que ninguno de mis músculos no podían quedarse quietos, pero tanta energía tampoco era buena para una batalla, para poder contenerme y calmar a mis compañeros que seguramente estaban nerviosos, di comienzo a un poema que había creado un día antes :

.

Robaste al azabache cielo telas,

Pa´cubrir el pecado en tus empresas.

Y ahora se te antojan vampiresas

Con pechos que no pasan por ciruelas.

.

Fiera que por mi luna mucho anhelas,

rugiste perdición a mis promesas

y con garras quemadas las apresas

sepas que a mi coraje mucho apelas.

.

Petulante mi nido lo invadiste

y no te importa que ira me motives

por tal, bajo mis llamas arderás.

.

Dragón, para muerte ya naciste,

Marcado de infamia porque vives,

Maldito por tu crimen morirás.

.

\- Excelente trabajo mi señor. Si no me equivoco se trata de un soneto español.

\- La primera estrofa es ofensiva, sigo en pleno crecimiento. La métrica está bien, pero el poema en sí es algo desabrido, como si te centrarte demasiado en la forma y que tenga a cantidad de silabas correcta, y te hayas olvidado del contenido.

\- Te callas.

Me tomé la molestia de darles unas lecciones sobre poesía durante nuestros tres días de preparación en un intento de crear unidad, y si bien los resultados fueron dentro de todo positivos, ahora Valerie no para de darme esta clase de comentarios cada vez que comparto mis trabajos con ella. Le enseñas las bases de un fino arte a alguien y de repente se creen críticos. Aunque puedo admitir que el soneto sonaba ligeramente forzado, la próxima vez que tenga un combate épico escribiré versos libres o directamente un discurso.

Pero ella por lo menos tenía algo que opinar, todo lo que la lagartija hizo fue ignorarme y ponerse en guardia. Sospecho que es iliterato.

Bajo el firmamento nocturno pude ver la postura del arrogante lagarto, era un insulto. Estaba abierto para cualquier clase de ataque, sus brazos tirados como si ni siquiera pensara en bloquear nada de que le lancemos.

Pero incluso así no nos apresuramos, la patética bestia era extremadamente poderosa y no debía ser subestimada. Con prudencia tomamos posiciones, yo al frente pues era el más fuerte del grupo y contaba con nuestra impecable regeneración de Phenex, directamente detrás mi estaba Valerie que me revitalizaría con el cáliz y curaría las heridas de Hagen, quien por su parte aprovecharía oportunidad para herir a la bestia usando a Gram (incluso si no era capaz de atravesar la coraza de la iguana, todavía podía cubrirlo de heridas superficiales).

Era hora de empezar, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y exhalé lentamente.

_¨The zephyr¨_

_¨One hot minute¨_

**Hagen Sellzen:**

No estaba del todo de acuerdo con el plan elegido, no porque la haya encontrado defectivo, pero no me gustaba la idea de mi señor colocándose en la posición más peligrosa, ese debería ser mi trabajo como su espada. Desgraciadamente una espada no debe desafiar las órdenes de su amo.

Pero volviendo a la narración, él comenzó a manipular el viento con gran destreza haciendo que todo el polvo y las cenizas de los alrededores formaran un opaco tornado de mugre con el cual cubrió el rostro del malvado dragón Crom Cruach bloqueando su vista.

Aprovechando que no podía vernos adoptamos la formación C17 en preparación para la pasar a una más directa como la A12.

¿No conoce estas formaciones? Mis disculpas, en el monasterio nos hacían memorizar una larga lista de códigos y formaciones. Sí, no tengo ningún inconveniente en explicarlas con más detalles en un futuro, la idea de ver el rostro sorprendido de los exorcistas al enterarse de que nosotros, sus mayores enemigos, tenemos información detallada sobre los procedimientos que ellos siguen en el campo de batalla me dan ganas de reír.

De cualquier forma, trataré de explicar el enfrentamiento lo mejor que pueda, pero de nuevo, contar historias nunca fue mi fuerte por lo que dudo que pueda hacer justicia a lo que pasó allí. En mi opinión personal la pelea no fue muy interesante que digamos, siendo un tanto repetitiva, salvo por tres o cuatros momentos la mayoría de ellos obviamente protagonizados por mi rey.

Mi señor lanzó una mediana bola de fuego qué explotó al entrar en contacto con el pecho de Crom Cruach y continuación inició un asalto frontal golpeándolo incesantemente en el pecho. Pero incluso si el dragón no intentaba defenderse eso no significaba que simplemente se quedará quieto, por cada tres o cuatro ataques que mi señor lanzara, la bestia devolvía un fuerte puñetazo. El sonido de cosas y las preocupantes manchas rojas que aparecían en el cuerpo de mi señor cada vez que recibía un golpe me eran preocupantes.

Afortunadamente, desde la retaguardia, mi señora hizo de uso de su longinus.

¿Por qué la llamó mi señora? Por la relación que esta con mi señor ¿Dije algo gracioso Lord Revido?

Volviendo a la batalla, por cada segundo que pasaba la ráfaga de golpes de mi señor aumentaba en intensidad y su piel enrojecía de manera proporcional y cuando estos amenazaban por disminuir en velocidad, la señorita Tepes utilizaba el cáliz del Sefirot para devolverle parte de su estamina, permitiéndole regenerarse velozmente y concentrarse en la ofensiva absoluta sin preocuparse por quedarse agotado.

Una digna combinación, no me cabe duda de que mi rey podría batallar toda la noche sin parar si contara con la ayuda de la señorita Tepes, deberé esforzarme bastante si quiero poder acompañarlos en tales agotadores enfrentamientos en algún futuro.

¿Por qué se está riendo? ¿Qué simplemente prosiga? De acuerdo.

Yo tampoco perdí el tiempo, pues inicie el protocolo numer… comencé a moverme de manera irregular y a atacar los puntos ciegos del dragón con mis espadas. Crom Cruach no mostró interés en esquivar mis cortes cuando estos no iban dirigidos a zonas blandas como los ojos o sus orejas prefiriendo concentrarse en su intercambio de golpes con mi señor.

Para no aburrirlo con detalles, esto duró por lo menos 30 minutos , mi espada bendita sirvió de poco contra la dura piel de la criatura y Gram fue incapaz de hacer más que arrancar algunas escamas azabaches de su piel. El único golpe efectivo que lance fue cuando apuñalé la parte trasera de su rodilla, esto hizo que perdiese el equilibrio unos instantes y permitió a mi señor asestar un rodillazo en sus genitales.

Esto causó que el dragón lanzara coletazo hacia mí que no venir, pero mi _twice critical_ actuó instintivamente y bloqueó el golpe usando la espada bendita para bloquear. Esto terminó en uno de mis brazos adicionales siendo despedazado (tardaría horas en repararse), varias costillas rotas y una espada partida.

El golpe me había lanzado a una considerable distancia, más allá del rango de curación de la señorita Tepes. Nada que no estuviera previsto por lo que rápidamente bebí del contenido de uno de los dos viales de lágrimas que me hicieron entrega. De nuevo quiero aclarar que no me agradaba la idea de que me fueran entregados los dos viales restantes antes de la pelea, pero en vista de que yo era el único sin regeneración o una capacidad curativa, era entendible pero continuaba siendo un desperdicio de recursos.

Tras sentir los efectos de la medicina volví a saltar al combate y a atacar cada vez que veía una ventana disponible. Golpear una articulación con Gram, esquivar o ser golpeado casualmente, ver como dragón era golpeado por un poderoso golpe de mi señor y repetir.

Todo esto hasta que el dragón se hartó de nuestra estrategia y pateó a mi señor con una cantidad abrumadora de fuerza haciendo que se estrellara contra una de las casas de los alrededores, antes de voltear su cabeza en dirección a mi señora.

Cuando lo vi corriendo en dirección a la señorita Tepes, hice uso de toda mi velocidad con la intención de llegar antes que él y alejarla del dragón. Pero fui demasiado lento, todo cuando pude hacer fue colocarme frente a ella y recibir el golpe con Gram y mi brazo draconiano restante.

No recuerdo si tuve éxito en bloquear el golpe pues tras eso me desmayé hasta cerca del final del enfrentamiento.

¿Qué estoy cocinando? Un estofado. Me gustaría ofrecerle una muestra, pero el primer bocado es para mi rey, mis sinceras disculpas.

Antes de irse ¿Podría describirme el sabor del azafrán? Es un tanto difícil saber si debería colocarlo o no ya que no tengo sentido del gusto.

.

**Valerie Tepes:**

Es un honor conocerla Lady Phenex-denka. ¿Usé el honorifico equivocado? Mis disculpas Lady Phenex-sama. ¿Volví a equivocarme? Por favor perdóneme, no utilizábamos honoríficos en Rumanía y todavía estoy acostumbrándome a ellos. Nonono , no, no quise hacerla sentirse vieja usando tantos honoríficos, al contrario, me cuesta creer que usted tenga cuatro hijos, perdón, no quise decir que se ve inmadura, es solo que usted parece más la hermana mayor de Riser que su madre.

¿Llamarla por su nombre? No creo que pueda hacer eso, no, no, no, quiero decir, sí, o no, no tengo problemas con hacer eso, es solo que no estoy segura de que alguien en mi posición deba hacer esa clase de cosas, especialmente con todos los problemas que les traje. Pero si usted lo ordena, trataré de hacerlo Lady Ph… quiero decir Damira-sama.

Sí, discúlpeme por no haberla mirado a la cara, pensé que sería irrespetuoso.

Y discúlpeme, ¿Está segura de que Riser se encuentra bien? No es que dude de lo que me dice, pero tal vez podría volver a intentar curarlo con el cáliz, ahora me siento mejor y creo que puedo hacerlo. No, no tengo hambre. ¿Segura que no es necesario que use el cáliz? Estaría feliz de ser de ayuda.

No, entiendo. Sí, la pelea fue horrible, el plan era tonto, muy muy tonto, pero…pero nada, el plan era tonto y no debimos haberlo seguido. Un buen plan no debería dejar a nadie medio muerto, mucho menos cuando tu apodo es el ave inmortal. Deberíamos haber usado el plan B desde el principio.

Perdón, siguiendo con la pelea. El dragón negro mandó volando de un golpe al cazad..a Hagen luego de que este intentara defenderme.

En ese momento estaba sola frente a una de las criaturas más poderosas del mundo, y por unos segundos se me quedó mirando en silencio. Eso es una mentira a medias, no creo que me estuviera mirando justamente a mí, sino que sus ojos dispares simplemente apuntaban a mi dirección mientras él pensaba en que hacer, ya sabes, como cuando tienes una rata entre tus manos que vas a comer, pero en vez de pensar en la rata planeas que vas a hacer después mientras te la comes ¿Me entiende? ¿No?

Bueno, lo importante es que el dragón acercó su mano lentamente, como si aún estuviera decidiendo que hacer. Fue entonces cuando sentí miedo, como una rata que estaba a punto de ser atrapada por un vampiro hambriento, podía ver a las garras negras acercarse a mi cara mientras mis piernas temblaban como si me hubiera desabrigado en la noche más fría del invierno.

Cuando la mano hizo contacto con mi cabeza reaccioné instintivamente y mordí la muñeca del dragón. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? No le diga a Riser que hice eso porque tenía miedo, creo que sería mejor que él y Hagen pensaran que hice eso en un ataque de valor y no por terror, uno podría hacer un lindo poema sobre eso.

Como era de esperar mis colmillos no pudieron atravesarle la piel y terminaron por partirse, pero en esos momentos todo lo que sentía era pánico y continué mordiéndole con aún más fuerza. Mis dientes dolían, creo que mis encías sangraban y mis labios se partieron, pero se no paré de morder.

Entonces sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, luego otro, y otro, y otro más. El dragón estaba golpeando mi cabeza para noquearme o algo así, después de todo su intención era secuestrarme y no matarme, por eso creo que él no estaba seguro de cuanta fuerza usar. Algunos de sus golpes eran suaves como un coscorrón, otros eran fuertes como los que usaban mis hermanos para castigar a los sirvientes, y algunos prácticamente me arrancaban pedazos de mi piel cabelluda. ¿Cuero cabelludo? Pero si tengo piel, no cuero. No, no estaba siendo seria, solo trataba de contar un chiste, lo siento.

El dragón seguía golpeando mi cabeza, y yo usaba el cáliz para curarme lo mejor posible sin aflojar mi mordida, no sé por cuanto tiempo hice esto, la sangre que caía de mi cabeza (y una que otra lagrima) tapaba mi vista y no podía ver que estaba pasando. No tengo idea si fueron segundos o minutos, pero los golpes pararon, y el dragón simplemente quitó su brazo de mi boca (perdí unos cuantos dientes cuando hizo eso), todavía no podía ver pero pude notar un olor a quemado.

Podía oír gritos furiosos, el sonido de golpes, varias explosiones y podría jurar que escuché al dragón reírse.

Para cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, vi a Riser brillando con colores anaranjados, su piel enrojecida estaba cubierta de fuego como si fueran plumas y ferozmente golpeaba al dragón.

Puños rojos chocaban contra escamas negras, y a pesar de lo brutal que eso parecía, Cruach sonreía suavemente mientras intercambiaba puñetazos. ´Los dragones están locos´ fue la conclusión a la que llegué mientras veía todo esto.

Conforme esto continuaba, pude notar algo que la piel enrojecida de su hijo se estaba apagando y se tornaba un poco gris. Me asusté mucho en ese momento porque me di cuenta que el olor a carne quemada que olí antes venía de Riser.

Solo a los estúpidos les gusta pelear.

**Riser Phenex:**

Es curioso acerca de todo lo que uno puede hacer al estar enterrado entre escombros. Reflexioné sobre el mal gusto del arquitecto, varias elecciones que tomé en mi vida que podrían haber sido ligeramente mejores, lo mucho que extrañaba mi guitarra y de cómo los consejos de Revido son tan peligrosos como los de William. Pero había un pensamiento que hacía a todos los demás parecer insignificantes en comparación, ODIABA a esa lagartija.

La forma en que los demonios usamos nuestra magia depende de nuestros deseos, y por naturaleza somos egoístas y celosos. Nuestra mentalidad es demasiado influyente a la hora de luchar, es por eso que gritamos los nombres de nuestros ataques, eso hace que se vuelvan más fuertes. Y puedo garantizar que no había nada que desease más en ese momento que levantarme y partirle el culo a esa iguana.

Por eso comencé a arder con mucha más potencia que antes. No es como que me hubiese vuelto más fuerte de repente, simplemente deje de contenerme y decidí usar todo cuanto tenía.

Si ¨one hot minute¨ y ¨one hot day¨ no eran suficiente, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Ya había calentado lo suficiente, por eso grité:

_¨ONE HOT LIFE¨_

El calor inundaba mi cuerpo, mis músculos se quejaban y mi respiración era un desastre, pero en esos momentos era invencible.

¿Qué? No, no era un técnica suicida, ninguno de mis ataques son suicidas, no entiendo como algo puede ser considerado suicida cuando cuento con una regeneración casi instantánea.

De cualquier manera, creo que hay necesidad de contarle a mamá acerca de los efectos secundarios de esta técnica…por favor no lo hagas.

Ahem…llenando mis piernas de energía demoníaca salté en dirección a la patética bestia y la golpee en la cara tan fuerte como me era posible y por primera vez desde que esta estupidez comenzó él me sonrió y aquella era una siniestra expresión permaneció en su rostro mientras mis ataque iban ganando potencia. Cada puño, cada patada, estaba dirigido a su pecho, y a ningún otro punto.

-Jajajaja. Apenas estoy calentando.- dije en un intento de mantener la calma y distraerme del dolor.

Mi cuerpo todavía no estaba preparado para soportar esta cantidad de energía y podía sentir a mis tendones desgarrarse y regenerarse con cada movimiento. Como una sesión de entrenamiento normal, solo que un tanto más peligrosa.

La vulgar criatura intentaba asustarme devolviendo mis golpes, pero yo no retrocedería, si la bestia había renunciado totalmente a la defensa ¿Por qué no podría hacer yo lo mismo? Cada uno de sus golpes pulverizaba uno de mis huesos o arrancaba una parte de mi cuerpo, pero una cantidad de dolor tan minúscula no iba a pararme, soy demasiado asombroso para eso( la adrenalina también ayudaba un poquito).

Aunque lo peor era sin duda era la sensación de mi cuerpo quemándose ciertamente no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Somos los descendientes del fénix, no deberíamos ser quemados en primer lugar.

Pero antes de que mi cuerpo llegara a sus límites, fui arropado por una luz vacía de todo salvo pureza. Valerie había vuelto al combate y estaba usando el cáliz para restablecer mi cuerpo y mis energías, cosa que era bienvenida en vista de que mantener este estado era absurdamente agotador.

En cierto punto la iguana apresó mis cabeza con sus mugrosas garras y la estrelló contra la calle empedradas, una y otra, y otra vez. Mi conciencia se nubló por unos momentos, estaba cansado y comenzaba a sentir frío, quería dormir, pero no podía hacerlo, todavía no.

En ese momento en el que estaba tan solo consiente a medias fue en el que mi genio dio lugar a una nueva técnica nacida de mis instintos.

_´You Ain't Got a Hold on Me´_

Reuniendo rápidamente algo de energía térmica entre mis manos di un fuerte a aplauso frente a su cara dando lugar a un fenómeno de termo-acústica donde…¿Sabes qué significa termo-acústica? Bueno, en resumen, convertí el calor en sonido usando física y algunas técnicas basadas en magia, lo que resultó en una poderosa bomba sónica golpeando a la bestia en la cara.

Allí aprendí que lo dragones tienen un gran oído, porque la criatura me soltó y se puso a hurgarse las orejas. Cosa que me dio un respiro que la damphira aprovecho para completamente regenerar mis energías.

-¿Puedes seguir?

Dijo la lagartija quien esperaba a que Valerie termine de tratarme, sus ojos, tan distintos uno del otro, me miraban sin mucha expectativa.

Estaba empezando a ver todo borroso y me costaba trabajo concentrarme. Era el último round, y en respuesta a su pregunta sobrecargué mis brazos con energía térmica. En vista de que se estaba carbonizando delante de mis ojos, era obviamente un buena cantidad de energía.

-Valerie, plan AB.

Fueron mis últimas órdenes del día, no estaba prestando atención a la niña pero el hecho de escuche sus pasos alejarse significaba que recordaba el plan. Todo esto pasaba mientras la bestia me miraba un tanto aburrido,

Entonces el destino me sonrió, pues en el momento que mis brazos ya no eran capaces de contener más calor, la bestia vestida de noche bostezó en arrogancia dándome una oportunidad. Acercándome rápidamente coloqué uno de mis brazos en su boca abierta, metiéndolo tan profundamente en su garganta como era posible. Esto hizo que la iguana cerrara su boca cercenando así mi brazo con sus afilados colmillos. Curiosamente no hubo sangre, toda se había evaporizado por el intenso calor.

Sonriendo apoyé mi brazo restante sobre su pecho y pronuncié una sola palabra.

-** Detonar.**

***BOOM***

Admito que esta técnica en particular si podía ser considerada suicida, pero no usarla hubiese sido incluso más suicida en vista de contra quien estaba luchando.

El sonido de la explosión retumbó en mi oídos debido a lo cerca que me encontraba de ella, estoy bastante seguro de que mis tímpanos se partieron.

Es patético decir esto, pero creo que ese día me acostumbré al olor de mi propia carne quemada, aquel aroma a algo rostizándose llenaba mi nariz, era nauseabundo pero servía de distracción para el dolor. No tengo palabras para describir la sensación de que tus nervios se regeneren lentamente sobre tus carnes mutiladas a medio quemar.

El brazo que estalló sobre el pecho de la criatura destruyó su camisa removiendo así varias de sus escamas. Ahora podía ver su musculatura desprotegida.

El mismo dragón estaba sangrado ligeramente por su boca, respirando de forma irregular, la explosión en su esófago o faringe lo dañó por primera vez desde que inició el combate.

Pero en lugar de sorprenderse, asustarse o enfurecerse, la bestia hizo mucho peor, ella me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Levantando su cabeza al cielo, rugió con un poder que me hubiese ensordecido si no fuese por mis el hecho de que mis tímpanos aún estaban regenerándose.

De su boca se extendió una colosal columna de llamas que cubrió el cielo entero, tapando las estrellas e iluminando las calles de tal manera que el mismo sol hubiera sentido vergüenza. Colores verdosos, dorados e incluso negros daban forma a esas flamas. Y a pesar de estar tan cerca de ellas no sentí calor, todo lo que hicieron fue helar mi sangre.

Esas llamas no se parecían a nada que hubiese visto antes, y por más que odie reconocer esto, incluso el fuego azul de Ruval palidecía ante esto. No era cálido como nuestras llamas, no era frío como las habilidades de lo Sitri, no era la contradicción con forma de los poderes de destrucción, estas llamas solo eran lo que eran, algo que mata.

¿Por qué la bestia hizo eso? No lo sé, quizás tan solo quería mostrarme lo que era capaz de hacer, por respeto o para burlarse de mí. Cuando terminó todo lo que hizo fue quedarme mirando, su sonrisa se había desvanecido y en sus ojos dispares se pusieron de acuerdo para mostrar curiosidad antes de dejar traslucir su decepción cuando notó el estado en que me encontraba.

Mis brazos ya habían crecido, sin embargo eran pura piel y hueso, estaba agotado y mi regeneración no podía hacer más que esto. De cualquier forma caminé hacia adelanté hasta pararme en frente del dragón que no dio señas de evitar esto.

Colocando mis manos en sus hombros, miré sus ojos dispares y dije:

_\- Second sun._

Una pequeña bola de fuego formada por mis últimas fuerzas restantes salió de mi boca y explotó frente a nuestras caras. Era demasiado pequeña para causar ningún daño, pero hizo que la bestia cerrase sus ojos por unos instantes.

Sentí un pinchazo en mis espaldas, un sabor a cobre se hizo presente en mi lengua y respirar comenzó a doler. Cuando baje mi mirada vi una hoja negra atravesando mis costillas y clavando su punta en el pecho descubierto del lagarto. Valerie había sanado a Hagen y ahora este nos había apuñalado a ambos.

Este era el plan A. Hubieron unos cuantos deslices y varias improvisaciones fueron necesarias pero al final pudimos ejecutarlo como planeamos

Desde el principio, la idea era que yo concentrara todos mis ataques en un solo punto para remover sus escamas y dejar un punto vulnerable para que Hagen pudiese apuñalarlo en el corazón con Gram. La razón por la que creo que ellos estaban en desacuerdo con mi plan era porque involucraba que él me apuñalara en la espalda para tomar por sorpresa a la lagartija y que esta no pudiera evitar el ataque.

\- Más.

Esas palabras marcaron nuestro primer fracaso.

El lagarto estaba sangrando por su pecho, y podía ver un hilo de sangre caer desde su boca, pero incluso con todo esto él estaba sonriendo. No, eso era más que una simple sonrisa, era la misma expresión que había visto en Anteo cuando luchaba contra hordas de enemigos, éxtasis en estado puro.

\- MÁS. ESTO SE PUSO DIVERTIDO. SIGAMOS.

_¨Mierda¨_

Gram definitivamente había causado daño pero no pudo atravesar su corazón. Pude sentir a Hagen empujar más en un intento de dar muerte a la bestia pero era en vano, el cuerpo del lagarto prontamente se cubrió completamente de escamas negras, sus garras crecieron y sus colmillos parecían más afilados que nunca. Su aspecto ahora era mucho más draconiano que nunca. Y con esas garras azabaches arrancó a Gram de su pecho mientras reía.

Hangen sin perder el tiempo sacó su espada de mi pecho y regó mis heridas con un vial completo de lágrimas. Los efectos fueron…mínimos, al parecer el carácter corruptor de la espada malvada irrumpía los efectos curativos de la medicina (meh, las lágrimas están sobrevaloradas).

Viendo que la herida no cerraba me miró con una estúpida cara llena de culpa, cosa que no tenía sentido porque fue yo quien le había ordenado hacer esto en primer lugar, hasta que recordó que esto no había terminado y se paró frente a mí amenazando al lagarto con Gram sin temer por su vida, verdaderamente un digno guerrero.

\- Dile a la damphira que cure tus heridas y sigamos luchando.

Ordenó la bestia negra con impaciencia y pude ver a mi caballero apretar la empuñadura de su espada. Me hubiese gustado decir algo, pero un pulmón perforado hacía difícil el hablar en voz alta, o respirar.

\- La señorita Tepes se desmayó debido al cansancio tras curarme. Solo quedo yo en condiciones para continuar.

Eso…eso no debería haberme sorprendido, pero no pude evitar sentir cierto orgullo, Valerie había superado mis expectativas para este enfrentamiento. Ella luchó con coraje y determinación, justo como esperaría de un miembro de mi nobiliario.

A diferencia de mí la bestia de la luna creciente no lucía feliz por esto y nos miraba intensamente con esos ojos que juraría que intercambiaban sus colores cada vez te distraías. Pero mi caballo se mostró inamovible y con una voz firme exclamó.

\- 20 años.

Con esas dos palabras Hagen dio inicio a nuestro plan B, nuestro asqueroso plan B.

Odiaba hacer esto, yo quería ganar y vencer al dragón que tanto despreciaba, sin embargo por mucho que desease la victoria, perder hubiese sido mucho peor. Que Valerie fuese secuestrada era la condición de nuestra derrota, siempre y cuando ella permaneciera con nosotros técnicamente no perderíamos.

Era hora de...negociar. Esto no era tan fácil como sonaba, Mephisto...Mephisto-sama me había enseñado que ´dragones malvados´ era el titulo dado a aquellos dragones con los que era imposible negociar en circunstancias normales, ya sea por sus naturalezas violentas ,maliciosas o manipuladoras. Por tecnicismo, los mismos dragones celestiales y dioses dragones hubieran sido clasificados como malvados si no fuese por el hecho de que eran ridículamente fuertes.

\- Somos jóvenes y poco experimentados y aun así te hicimos sangrar. Si nos dieras 20 años para que crezcamos, te daremos una batalla que jamás podrás olvidar.

Crom Cruach en particular era conocido por ser un adicto a la violencia, la única forma de negociar con él era mediante la violencia o con promesas de violencia. Si el plan A fallaba de todas formas crearía una situación en donde le mostraríamos que a pesar de nuestra edad éramos capaces de ejercer una cantidad de fuerza y violencia comparable a la suya, o al menos el potencial para hacerlo.

No teníamos ninguna garantía de que fuera a escucharnos, pero si estuvo dispuesto a esperar tres días sin ninguna prueba de nuestra fuerza pensé que serviría como plan de contingencia.

Para nuestra suerte esto efectivamente ganó el interés de la bestia.

\- Tres años. Aceptan o simplemente me llevaré a la damphira aquí y ahora. - fue su contra-oferta.

\- Si aceptas darnos al menos 10 años tendremos un regalo para ti.

Como la única persona capaz de hablar, la responsabilidad de la negociación caía en manos de Hagen.

\- No me importa. – fue su respuesta automática.

\- Si aceptas darnos 10 años mi señor promete tu absoluta derrota a manos de un fénix.

Silencio, y más silencio. Un delicado silencio que prontamente fue destruido por el sonido de una corta risa que se desapareció tan pronto como vino.

\- Apresúrate y vuélvete fuerte, la próxima vez quiero una pelea decente.- dijo dándome un final vistazo.

Crom Cruach extendió unas gigantescas alas, demasiado grandes para alguien de su tamaño, y elevándose en el aire se confundió con el firmamento negro hasta que ya no podíamos verlo.

Después de eso no hay mucho que contar, me estaba helando del frío, probablemente desangrado, agotado, con un agujero a medio cerrar en mi pecho, un solo pulmón funcional, etc. No debería ser una sorpresa que me haya desmayado.

Tengo entendido que mi nobiliario trató desesperadamente de mantenerme con vida hasta que fuimos rescatados por uno de los hijos de Tannin que nos encontró siguiendo un pilar de fuego alzándose en el cielo nocturno.

Cuando desperté estaba acostado en cama con mi dulce hermanita y Valerie llorando sobre mis sabanas, mamá mirándome con una mezcla de alivio y prometiéndome un castigo para más adelante (promete que después hablaras con ella, no fue mi culpa) , Revido, y Hagen en un esquina mirando al suelo todavía sintiéndose culpable. Y quiero aclarar que fue MI JODIDA ORDEN.

Mi nuevo nobiliario lucía horrible, tenían ojeras, sus caras sucias y apenas y parecían poder mantenerse despiertos. Esos idiotas no tienen un ápice de autopreservación. ¿Por qué me miras así?. No dije nada fuera de lugar.

Tras unas emotivas palabras con todos quienes estaban en la habitación, ordené a Hagen que deje de mirar al suelo como retrasado y que se fuera dormir…luego de que mi orden cayera en oídos sordos le dije que vaya a cocinarme algo que tenía hambre, cosa que felizmente aceptó , su comida sigue sabiendo horrible pero no hay necesidad que decirle eso. Después lo obligaré a que tome una siesta.

En cuanto a Valerie, ella y Ravel seguían llorando, tras limpiar sus caras tanto como pude con las sabanas, discretamente le pedí que fuera a jugar con Ravel un rato para animarla un poco, ya que era horrible ver a mi hermanita, que obviamente era infinitamente más tierna que Gasper, llorar. Se rió un poco y sin despegar su mirada de mis vendajes salió de la habitación tomando a Ravel de la mano.

Ravel es inteligente, estoy seguro que ella entenderá que hice y se asegurará de que la niña se tome un descanso o algo similar.

Tras eso me quedé hablando con mamá y Revido por un rato hasta que se fueron a hacer no sé qué. Y fue entonces cuando viniste tú, padre.

Entonces…. ¿No estoy en problemas?

* * *

-Y así fue como vencí a la bestia inmunda de la luna creciente. Tengo una genial cicatriz en mi pecho para probarlo, ni siquiera sabía que los Phenex pudiésemos tener cicatrices.

Dijo Riser acostado entre sabanas de color blanco con un aroma a desinfectante al que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado para su gusto.

Su tono revelaba una gran cantidad de orgullo propia de alguien que casi había vencido a una de las criaturas más poderosas con vida. Merecía sentirse orgulloso.

-Eres un idiota. Eso fue demasiado peligroso.

Desgraciadamente su oyente no compartía su opinión.

\- Mi princesa carmesí, te aseguro que todo estaba totalmente controlado, no por nada me apodan el ave inmortal.

Sus palabras fallaron en convencer a su pequeña prometida que lo miraba con unos ojos que podrían con destruirlo en cualquier momento por estúpido. Lo cual hubiese sido amenazante si dicha prometida no fuese una pequeña de 10 años algo cachetona. Por Satán que esos cachetes parecían malvaviscos rellenos, el muchacho los apretaría pero su salud no estaba en condiciones para la reprimenda que le seguiría a eso.

-Literalmente la única que persona que te llama así es Sairaorg, quien está de acuerdo conmigo de que hiciste algo muy estúpido. – su tono estaba a un solo paso de ser un grito.

_¨Ese traidor¨_

\- Como dije, nunca estuve en verdadero peligro, pero llena mi corazón de alegría verte tan preocupada por mi bienestar. Aunque ahora que lo pienso las únicas veces que me visitas son después de que sufro algún accidente.

\- Es por curiosidad, no termino de entender como alguien que tiene regeneración termina en el hospital al menos una vez cada tres meses. – explicó ella.

Cada vez que terminaba en la cama del hospital la muchacha siempre le traía algo que fruta (él sospechaba que lo hacía a órdenes de su familia pero no tenía pruebas para respaldar esa teoría) y después de cuestionar su intelecto, le contaba sobre cualquier anime o manga en el que estuviese metida en ese momento.

Todavía podía recordar su última visita después de que él intentara desarrollar una inmunidad al nombre del gran D rezando un rosario entero (No funcionó y terminó tres días seguidos en cama). Rias le había traído manzanas que comieron mientras charlaban de Cowboy Bepbop.

Esta vez trajo una canasta llena de duraznos, si ella sabía que esa su fruta favorita o no estaba a discusión. No que importa, pero de todas formas era un buen detalle.

Sonriendo suavemente tomó su mano y la colocó con mucho cuidado entre las suyas. La princesa de pelos rojos lo miró mal por esto pero no intentó apartar su mano. Eso era un tanto raro en ella, pero supuso que simplemente estaba preocupada, eso o los Gremory le habían dicho que sea amable, probablemente un poco de ambos.

\- Te prometo que no moriré incluso si me matan.

\- ¿Esa es una referencia a Fate? – preguntó ella parpadeando algo confundida.

\- Si es el show en donde el rey Arturo es una mujer, entonces sí es una referencia a Fate.

La hija de la destrucción abrió su boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo ante que una sola palabra saliera de ella. Tras unos segundos, apartando su mano de las suyas dijo con una voz algo cansada.

-Solo ten cuidado. Incluso si no tengo intención de cumplir nuestro ¨contrato¨ y sigo pensando que eres un idiota arrogante, obsesionado con la palabra fuerte y muy grosero con mi nobiliario yo….creo que Onii-chan se pondría triste si mueres.

Lo cual era una completa mentira, él estaba seguro que el satán rojo brindaría si algo le pasaba, pero en vista de que seguía siendo mucho más débil no era su lugar quejarse de eso. Ignorando esa parte, había algo que sí llamó su atención.

\- ¿Acabas…acabas tener un momento tsundere?

\- ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Mejor sígueme contándome de tu nueva familia.

Era entendible que tras escuchar sobre sus hazañas contra la lagartija, la princesa quisiese saber más sobre su nobiliario. Era su responsabilidad mostrarle a ello lo asombrosos que eran todos aquellos en su grupo.

\- Son geniales, pero no son mi familia, sino mis camaradas, mi compañeros en armas, mis pares, y supongo que también mis amigos, o por lo menos la hija de la luna lo es, en el caso de la hoja del caos negro es debatible.

\- ¿Hija de la luna y hoja del caos negro?

Con un sonrisa algo fanfarrona, Riser estuvo muy feliz de explicarle porque eran merecedores de ser llamados increíbles, pero se guardó algunos detalles un tanto privados o poco halagadores.

\- Suenan que son bastante fuertes, pero yo seré la que algún día se convierta en la emperatriz de los _Rating Games_. Nosotros cuatros taladráremos los cielos con nuestro poder.

¨_Imposible¨_ pensó él. Rias era demasiado débil para eso y francamente no recordaba haberla visto entrenar jamás. Su reina y su caballo no eran mucho mejor, no, tachen eso, de hecho ellos eran mucho peor, negándose a hacer uso de todas sus habilidades.

Ellos eran demasiado débiles para siquiera soñar llegar a formar parte del Top 10, pero se guardó tales pensamientos para sí mismo, iniciar una pelea era un sinsentido, más cuando ella le había traído duraznos.

\- ¿Cuatro? Tú, la señorita cuervo, el señor voy a intentar atacar a cualquier persona que me recomiende usar una espada bendita, ¿ y quién más?

\- No te atrevas a insultarlos, Riser - amenazó la chica Gremory.

El muchacho casi se echó a reír, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, él en verdad no podía ver a la pelirroja como alguien amenazante. Le daría puntos internarlo de todas formas.

\- El nuevo miembro de mi familia es un damphiro hace un par de meses que encontramos moribundo cerca de Ucrania, por suerte pudimos salvarlo con mis piezas. Es un poco tímido, pero no me cabe duda que se abrirá a nosotros y juntos dominaremos los _Rating Games_ en el futuro, Oniichan está de acuerdo conmigo. – explicó tras haberse calmado.

El joven Phenex abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. No podía ser tan simple, ¿verdad?.

\- Por curiosidad, ¿Se llama Gasper?

-Sí ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

Pregunta que fue ignorada debido a que cierto joven estaba bastante feliz consigo mismo.

-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA, soy increíble, lo encontré antes de empezar a buscarlo. Vamos mi bella dama, vayamos a buscar a nuestros nobiliarios y compartir las buenas noticias con ellos.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando, ¿Seguro que puedes caminar? Quizás sea mejor idea llamarlos a ellos aquí. – dijo Rias haciendo uso del sentido común.

\- Por supuesto que estoy bi…

Cualquier cosa que el muchacho haya querido decir fue cortada por el sonido de algo saliéndose de su lugar cuando trató de levantarse.

\- Voy a llamarlos, no intentes a salir de la cama hasta que regrese.

Riser no dijo nada con respecto a eso, su regeneración no ayudaba mucho en caso de dislocaciones.

* * *

**Estudio de Ruval Phenex:**

\- Mi estimado, respetado, importante, poderoso, cordial herman..

\- Solo dime los resultados de los análisis Revido, y dime que no intentaste envenenar a Mephisto cuando fuiste a buscarlos.

El joven Ruval amaba a su familia, incluyendo a Revido, pero todo el estrés de los últimos días lo dejo sin paciencia para tales payasadas. Le sorprendía que su hermano no tuviese también ojeras como el resto de la familia, pero sospechaba que eso se debía al maquillaje que él usaba para aparecer en cámara.

-No soy tan inmaduro para hace eso, especialmente porque nuestra madre me hubiese castrado si lo hacía sin su permiso. – dijo simulando sentirse ofendido por tal acusación - Volviendo a los papeles, comenzaremos con el caballo de Riser.

-El homúnculo. ¿Riser sabe que es un homúnculo?

-No y personalmente creo que es mejor dejar que lo descubra él mismo. Hablando del homúnculo, en mis entrevistas pude notar que es psicológicamente estable, por lo menos para los estándares del inframundo que de ser honesto son bastante bajos. El chico va apuñalar a cualquier miembro de la iglesia a menos que alguien se lo prohíba de antemano. Pero también amenazó con despellejar en vida a un equipo de rescate formado por siete dragones si estos se atrevían a hacerle el más mínimo daño a nuestro hermanito, por lo que al menos es leal. En cuanto a salud, tan solo mira estas dos listas.

Pasándole una carpeta de un tamaño bastante considerable le señaló unas dos hojas cuadriculadas de distintos colores. Mientras las hojeaba su hermano sacó una botella de whisky de entre sus ropas y comenzó a beber.

\- Supongo que la lista en verde es la de los órganos sanos y la que está en amarrilla son los que están dañados. Esto es ciertamente preocupante, tan joven y ya necesitará algunas cirugías.

\- En realidad, la lista verde son los órganos dañados pero tratables y la amarrilla son aquellos que necesitan ser cambiados cuanto antes. –indicó el segundo varón Phenex.

\- Por amor a todos los infiernos, no hay manera que este chico hubiese llegado a los 30 años, y viendo que usa una espada demoníaca, hubiese sido un milagro si llegaba a los 25.

\- Ya empecé a buscar donantes en el mercado negro, pero los daños a su sistema nervioso central deberá ser reparado con el uso del cáliz del Sefirot una que vez que la niña adquiera más práctica.

La futura cabeza de la casa del ave inmortal dejó escapar un largo suspiro, su esposa ya había encontrado una cana entre sus cabellos el otro día y si las cosas seguían a este paso, él se quedaría canoso antes que su padre.

\- Dime que al menos tienes buenas noticias con la niña.

\- Tengo buenas noticias con la niña.

Ruval miró a su hermano lleno de escepticismo.

\- Estoy siendo serio, nuestra mayor preocupación era que el uso excesivo del cáliz hubiese tenido efectos nocivos en su psique y alma, pero nuestros miedos fueron infundados, los efectos fueron mínimos y fácilmente desaparecerán mientras no abuse del mismo. Su salud física, aunque mucho mejor que la del homúnculo, deja bastante que desear. En resumen, la niña está desnutrida, también hay daños menores en los riñones, problemas en su hígado, fragilidad ósea, crecimiento físico lento, etc, pero todo eso es un efecto de la desnutrición. Nuestra querida madre descubrió que la niña tuvo su primer ciclo menstrual tres meses después de que su longinus despertó. Mephisto sospecha que irónicamente fue el uso excesivo del cáliz lo que aminoró los efectos de la desnutrición y le permitió comenzar la pubertad en primer lugar.

Eso…no era tan malo como esperaba. No era bueno, pero al menos era mucho mejor que los resultados del homúnculo.

\- De acuerdo, podemos arreglar eso con suplementos vitamínicos, suero y una dieta balanceada.

\- Y sangre donada por Riser. – agregó Revido con una pequeña risa forzada.

Esto se ganó otra mirada incrédula de su hermano mayor.

\- No me mires a mí, fue él quien insistió y ya me costó trabajo convencerlo de que esperara unos días antes de volver a alimentarla. – se defendió el acusado.

-¿Y psicológicamente? – su tono denotaba que ya estaba demasiado cansado como para cuestionar esto.

\- Perfectamente cuando se encuentra con Riser o en su defecto con el exorcista, curiosamente se lleva de maravilla con la hermosa Ravel ; es una bola de nervios, temerosa de hasta su propia sombra y en el peor de los casos directamente se rehúsa a mostrar emociones cuando está con desconocidos ; diría que estable cuando se encuentra con nosotros, pero eso es solo debido a nuestra relación con Riser. ¿Sabes que no soy psicólogo verdad? Ni siquiera existen psicólogos para demonios, como sea, sospecho de traumas, memorias reprimidas, abuso, etc. La niña presenta una notable falta de empatía ante quienes no considera ¨amigos¨ o ¨amigos de sus amigos¨. Por suerte es más fácil de manipular que el exorcista, no que necesitemos hacer eso en vista de que sigue a nuestro hermanito como una sombra a no ser que este le ordene que se quede en un lugar y a veces hasta decide ignorar esa orden.

Ruval extendió su mano en el aire y entendiendo el mensaje Revido le entregó su botella de whisky. Era difícil para los Phenex emborracharse debido al metabolismo que ellos tenían producto de sus capacidades regenerativas, pero beber se sentía simplemente correcto.

\- ¿Cuál es tu opinión de todo esto? – preguntó entre sorbos.

\- Estoy seguro que tanto la damphira como el exorcista serán extremadamente sexys cuando crezcan. Especialmente el exorcista, lo vi sin camisa para sus análisis y déjame decirte que en unos años voy a poder picar carne en esos abdominales.

Que ese comentario terminase con un silbido no ayudó mucho.

\- ¿Algo que me importe escuchar?

\- Padre te ordena que seas el adulto que acompañe a Riser y sus nuevos ¨compañeros¨ a unas vacaciones de 15 días en un resort en Punta Cana. No te preocupes por los tratamientos, ellos levaron pastillas e inyectables que deberán consumir durante el transcurso del viaje, y cuando vuelvan tendremos listos los trasplantes para el exorcista. Y que te asegures de llevar a tu esposa y volver con nietos…bueno no dijo explícitamente eso, pero lo dejó bastante claro.

\- Tú también eres un adulto. – se quejó débilmente.

-Pero yo no soy uno responsable. Además, es preferible que sea acompañado por un _ultimate class_ en caso de que algo pase, lo dudo, pero es mejor ser cuidadosos. Ruval, los niños necesitan esto.

Esa última parte fue dicha con una suavidad que él podía reconocer muy bien, su hermano solo usaba ese tono de voz cuando creía totalmente en lo que decía.

-Lo sé, no planeaba negarme. Pero dile a nuestro padre que no se meta en mi vida sexual, me siento muy incómodo cuando hace eso.

.

* * *

**?:**

La reunión tenía lugar en una oscura sala mal iluminada y decorada por cuatro blasones de distintos colores y diseños. Era notable que había sido preparada en un apuro, la mesa en la estaban no estaba siquiera decorada.

\- La operación fracasó miserablemente, tu mascota dragón fue particularmente decepcionante, rehusándose a cumplir con su tarea. – dijo un individuo algo joven vestido con una armadura negra y violeta.

Este joven era la única presente físicamente en aquel lugar, frente a él estaban las proyecciones de los otros dos participantes del encuentro. Una de las múltiples aplicaciones para los círculos mágicos que la verdadera facción había robado de Ajuka Astaroth.

\- Crommy-chan siempre fue algo caprichoso. Seamos positivos, al menos no perdimos nada importante.

Fue un anciano con barba de chivo quien hablo, su apariencia curiosamente amable y su tono juguetón podía hacerle recordar a uno acerca de su abuelo favorito más que a uno de los demonios más poderosos de la historia.

-Creuserey perdió sus brazos peleando contra una lagartija que se hace pasar por un demonio y TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO. – dijo una alta mujer de piel oscura claramente enfurecida.

El anciano no hizo más que encoger sus hombros y sonreír en respuesta.

\- TÚ,TÚ….

-Katerea, tranquilízate. Es especialmente en momentos como estos donde debemos permanecer unidos contra nuestros enemigos, todo sea por la gloria de la raza de los demonios. Rivezim, agradecemos que hayas visto la luz y decidieras volver a apoyar nuestra causa, pero es necesario que te adhieras a las reglamentos de los verdaderos satanes. – explicó Shalba en un intento de salvar la situación.

La mujer asintió de mala gana antes de comenzar a hablar con la mayor calma posible.

\- No es demasiado tarde para recuperar a la puta mestiza, si actuamos ahora no solo podremos hacernos con el cáliz sino que además vengaremos a Creuserey. Todo lo que necesitamos es que este anciano haga algo y ordene a…

\- Debes ser más educada con tus mayores, Kata-chan, sino me vas a hacer llorar. Pero veo que no me quieren aquí, tal vez debería crear mi propia facción, con más juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.

Era obvio para todos que Rivezim no se estaba tomando esto seriamente, pero el apoyo de uno de los tres demonios definitivos no era algo que podían permitirse perder. Shalba entendía esto mejor que nadie.

\- No creo que eso sea necesario, todo esto fue un simple malenten…

\- Awwwww, tengo sueño. Me voy a dormir, no se preocupen, cosas de viejos.

La transmisión se cortó y una figura vestida con un elegante traje plateado se inclinó ante el anciano.

\- Rivezim-sama ¿Desea que secuestre al cáliz? No sería difícil hacer parecer a los vampiros como los culpables.

El Lucifer de pelos blancos bostezó con un notable desinterés.

\- Na, el tratar de secuestrar a la niña tan pronto ya fue un error. El cáliz acaba de despertar y pasarán algunos años antes de que este lo suficientemente maduro como para sernos de utilidad.

La figura vestida de plata asintió, pero su curiosidad lo llevó a realizar otra pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué se molesta escuchando a esos payasos?

\- Hacen buenos chivos expiatorios y me permiten moverme sin despertar sospechas. Pero bueno, Crommy está de muy buen humor después de jugar con el niño pájaro, aprovechemos eso y dejemos a los idiotas seguir siendo incompetentes.

Tantas cosas por hacer; tantas mejillas por abofetear; tantas higueras por quemar; tantas semillas para arrojar a mala tierra. Ser un demonio era verdaderamente difícil a veces.

...

...

...

**Buena ortografía es un deber del escritor...un deber que debería tomarme más en serio y revisar capítulos anteriores. **

**Esta forma de narrar la pelea no es muy ****épica****, pero fue un ejercicio experimental. (esto es después de todo un ejercicio de escritura).**

**Respecto a la pelea en sí...es más fácil pensarla como esas batallas imposibles en los videojuegos donde la meta es cumplir un objetivo o sobrevivir una cantidad determinada de tiempo. De otra forma hubiese sido...una masacre.**

**Esto no fue Crom peleando, sino jugando. ** **Según la NL Crom Cruach es tan fuerte como un dragón celestial, era imposible escribir una situación en la que los protagonistas ganaran y fuese creíble.**

**No podían vencerlo, solo convencerlo de pelear con ellos cuando si sean capaces de hacerlo.**

**Voy a ser sincero, esto se está haciendo mucho más largo de lo que esperaba. La idea original era alcanzar los inicios del anime para el capítulo 16. Aunque con un poco de compresión creo que lo alcanzaré para el capítulo 17.**

**El plan lograr eso es el siguiente (a menos que algo cambie)**

**Reunión con Gasper + pequeño salto temporal + Se introducen otros dos miembros al nobiliario (el nobiliario será particularmente pequeño en esta historia ya que no tengo idea de cómo manejar tantos personajes en un solo lugar) + _Rating game_ vs Sairaorg + Salto temporal a la introducción de Riser en el anime.**

**Soy consciente de que casi nadie responde a estas preguntas, pero:**

**¿Creen que debería reescribir los primeros dos capítulos de manera casi completa o simplemente hacer cambios menores y centrarme en avanzar esta historia que está yendo a pasos de tortuga? Porque ciertamente presentan varias...falencias.**


	11. Cumpliendo promesas

**Capítulo X****I: Cumpliendo promesas**

**...**

* * *

Tras unas cuantas discusiones sobre su estado de salud se acordó que Riser, muy a su disgusto, pasaría tres tres días recuperándose antes de visitar a los Gremory con su nobiliario. Durante la espera debería someterse a unos cuantos tratamientos menores y dejar a su alfil usar su longinus en su herida. Cualquier protesta del muchacho en contra de permitirle a la niña utilizar el cáliz murió cuando ella le explicó que Mephisto le había aconsejado intentar usarlo de manera diaria por treinta minutos al día a modo de que su cuerpo se adaptara poco a poco.

Le molestaba que el anciano no le hubiese informado de eso en persona, desde que volvió de Rumanía no había hablado con él salvo a través de terceros. Hasta los hijos de Tannin vinieron a visitarlo (aunque eso se debía al interés que ellos tenían en su pelea contra el lagarto malvado), pero su maestro no.

Por lo menos los días pasaran rápido y que ahora se encontraba en la mansión de los Gremory con sus compañeros jugando al Póker mientras esperaban a Rias. Ya llevaban esperando casi tres horas, lo cual no sería un problema sino fuera porque al otro lado de la habitación estaban dos personas con las que ninguno de los tres se llevaba bien.

El lugar era una bomba de tiempo esperando a estallar. Mientras la partida continuaba Hagen no perdía ocasión para agradecerle por sus tres nuevas armas bendecidas (tenía prohibido el siquiera sostener a Gram a menos que recibiera un permiso explicito para eso), haciendo que el caballero de su prometida, un chico de 10 años llamado Kiba o algo así, apretara furiosamente sus dientes mientras miraba las espadas. Y Valerie cada tanto lanzaba miradas enojadas a la reina cuervo quien solo le devolvía una sonrisa de lo más forzada.

No sabía que había pasado exactamente cuando sus nobiliarios se conocieron hace cosa de tres días, solo que no fue una reunión muy amistosa que digamos. Cuando les preguntó que pasó las respuestas que recibió fueron un ´eran irrespetuosos, mi señor´ y un simple ´ellos comenzaron´ de la damphira.

\- Mmmmh, paso.

\- Miren esto, escalera de color.

\- Jijiji, no tan rápido, escalera real – dijo la niña ganándose un gruñido de su rey, esta ya era su sexta victoria seguida - ¿Tenemos que seguir esperando?

Debido a que quería conservar la sorpresa, no le había contando a la damphira el motivo de la visita. Desde su punto de vista ellos simplemente estaban aquí para hacer sociales con gente con quienes no tenían la mejor relación.

\- ¿Podemos ver una película con Ravel-sama después de esto? ¿Tengo que agregarle el ´sama´ al final? Se siente raro usar el ´sama´ con alguien tan tierna, quizás debería decirle señorita Ravel como hace Hagen.

Una vez que se enterara seguro que se olvidaría de cualquier otro plan.

\- Usa el sama cuando estén en público, en privado puedes llamarla solo Ravel, creo que eso le gustaría, pero igual recuerda ser educada cuando estés con ella, sigue siendo mi hermana.

Y así jugaron otras siete partidas, de las cuales Valerie volvió a ganar casi en su totalidad, ella de seguro estaba haciendo trampa, pero él no tenía pruebas y a Hagen no le importaba demasiado.

Antes de que pudiera acusarla de nada, la puerta se abrió y Rias ingresó a la habitación con una mezcla de emoción, nerviosismo y expectación. Sabiendo que ya era hora de empezar la función se puso de pie.

\- Mi luna fausta de verano, levántate y sonríe, porque el fénix y la princesa de las rosas te traen un regalo. –dijo ofreciendo su mano a Valerie.

Aceptando su mano con un algo de confusión y algo de risa, pues encontraba esto gracioso, la damphira se paró y educadamente dijo:

\- Mi señor del fuego, ¿Qué podría yo querer que no me hayas dado o prometido ya? Que tu princesa de rojo me permita caminar en su jardín ya es más que cualquier cosa que soy digna de pedir. Tu amistad y tu canto ya valen más que cualquier pieza de oro.

\- Podrías exigir promesas pasadas y yo estaría obligado a cumplirlas. Y es eso lo que te ofrezco.

´Eso se ve divertido´ susurró Rias a la reina cuervo. No negaría que ella tenía un buen ojo para el arte.

\- ¿Qué promesas? – preguntó saliendo momentáneamente de personaje – Ejem… si mi rey alado lo ofrece, incluso el carbón vale más que el diamante. Honrada me siento por tu regalo y el de la bella princesa carmesí.

La niña de pelos rubios dio una ligera reverencia en dirección a la pelirroja que estaba más que feliz de poder participar.

\- Heredera de Caín yo….

\- PfffJAJAJAJAJAJA.

El joven Phenex se doblegaba de la risa mientras que la damphira se sonrojaba mirando al piso avergonzada. Esto hizo que la princesa se enojase un poco por ser interrumpida durante su turno de ´jugar a actuar´. Tras tomar aire por unos momentos, el muchacho se disculpó y le pidió que prosiga.

\- Yo soy la hija de la destrucción y en nombre de mi amistad con tu señor y a causa de mis propias promesas te traigo un regalo. Grayfia por favor entra.

La reina plateada cruzó la puerta con una expresión totalmente neutral, pero ella no era ni tan solo la co-estrella del show, ese puesto le correspondía a quien tímidamente la seguía por detrás.

¨Pequeño¨

Fue la primera cosa que pensó Riser al verlo. La figura no era huesuda ni tenía lucía poco saludable, pero sus pequeños miembros esbeltos y temblantes complementados con su complexión pálida como la leche le daban aire de delicadeza absoluta. Sus cabellos de plata rubia, similares a los de su propio alfil sin ese toque de haber sido besados por la noche, estaban cortados en forma de tazón y dejaban traslucir sus grandes ojos de un rosa intenso.

A pesar de que supuestamente tenían la misma edad, le costaba creer que la este ser tuviese la misma que Ravel, su diminuto cuerpo parecía incluso más femenino que el de su hermana (Por supuesto que su hermana era mucho más bella, pero ese no era el punto). No hubiera imaginado que se trataba de un hombre sino lo hubiese sabido de antemano.

La pequeña criatura los miraba nerviosamente hasta que sus ojos se congelaron en la otra co-estrella del día.

\- Valerie – dijo Gasper en su pequeña voz aguda.

La damphira no emitió sonido alguno, y se le quedó mirando como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. No, la niña estaba acostumbrada a los fantasmas, pero no se esperaba ver esto. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró instantáneamente y corrió en dirección de la pequeña criatura.

\- GASPER.

Gritó ella a la vez que cubría a su más querido amigo en un abrazo.

\- Gasper, Gasper, Gasper, Gasper,Gasper.

Los dos damphiros lloraban mientras se sostenían en brazos dando lugar a una hermosa escena que él no sospechó que vería en la vida real. La niña lunar exprimía la vida de su amigo con una fuerza que él jamás sospechó que ella tuviese.

Un fuego cálido se encendió en su pecho, ¿Por qué no podían ser todos los fuegos como este? Pensó en una bella canción para este momento ¿Debería ser un canción que hablara de un reunión o una con una letra que cuente una historia a felicidad y paz? Pero por ahora se conformaría con mirar con una sonrisa.

Su caballo, por alguna razón, le entregó un pañuelo. El no estaba llorando ni nada parecido, pero de seguro sus alergias estaban haciendo efecto, era esa época del año, por lo que necesitar uno, dos o nueve pañuelos para limpiarse la cara era algo perfectamente lógico. Pero sus ojos húmedos no evitaron que apreciara la escena delante suyo.

Por lo visto, no era el único que disfrutaba el espectáculo. La pelirroja saltaba feliz mientras intentaba quemar la escena en sus retinas, la reina cuervo y el caballo Kiba también sonreían, incluso la reina plateada levantó las comisuras de su boca por un momento. Hagen por su parte…intentaba sonreír, pero el resultado no parecía demasiado natural.

En silencio hizo unas señas a su espada y a Rias para abandonar la habitación. Este momento pertenecía a la luna y a la estrella nocturna.

* * *

\- Me hubiera gustado sacar fotos. - se quejó niña pelirroja.

Todo el grupo, salvo los damphiros y Grayfia, habían abandonado la habitación y ahora se encontraban en la sala de principal dándoles a los damphiros algo de privasidad en su reunión.

\- Puedes sacarlas más tarde, por ahora déjalos llorar y ponerse un poco al día.

_¨Debí haber traído más pañuelos_¨

Había dejado dos de las tres cajas de pañuelos descartables que trajo junto a Valerie para que los usen, pero viendo el torrencial lagrimal que tenía lugar allí dentro, ciertamente no eran suficientes.

\- Ara, ara, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Phenex-sama era capaz de tener tacto?

La reina cuervo había crecido bastante en los últimos años, llegando a ser más alta que su prometida, pero lo que más creció de ella fue el filo de su lengua. Era una lastima que una mujer de tan lacia melena negra quien innegablemente crecerá para ser atractiva fuese tan molesta. Nunca pudo convencerla de utilizar su luz sagrada, para hacer las cosas peores, ella formó una especie camaradería con ese tal Kiba quien por su parte se negaba a hacer uso de cualquier arma relacionada mínimamente con la iglesia. Un grupo que solo servía para lamerse sus heridas entre ellos, pero que no se molestaban en limpiarlas.

La única cosa positiva que podía decir con respecto a ellos era que ahora rara vez peleaban (más por hacerle un favor a su rey que por falta de ganas).

\- Soy capaz de muchas cosas, ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos? – preguntó mirando a su pequeña Gremory que solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Usualmente simplemente se pondrían a ver televisión o alguna película, pero ninguno de ellos quería alejarse demasiado del cuarto donde estaba teniendo lugar una telenovela en vivo y en directo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver con el niño?

\- Para saber si que era seguro hacerlo y otro rato más convenciéndolo de salir de allí sin arruinar la sorpresa por completo.

\- ¿Por qué sería peligroso ? El niño tiene 8 años y es incluso más pequeño que Ravel.

Tan solo segundos después de verlo llegó a la conclusión de que un chihuahua era más peligroso, al menos esas cosas ladraban. No imaginaba cómo algo tan pequeño podía llegar a ser considerado peligroso por nadie a menos de que tuviera un…Ooooooh.

\- Gasper tiene un equipo sagrado no puede controlar, cada vez que se siente amenazado se activa solo. Puede detener el tiempo por unos segundos y manipular sombras o algo parecido. Nos atacó después de que lo revivimos, no fue su culpa, estaba asustado y confundido, pero esas sombras hubiesen sido peligrosas si Oniichan no hubiese estado allí. Estoy muy feliz de saber que tiene una amiga como Valerie, odiaba verlo solo encerrado en esa habitación mágica, nunca quise sell…

Al parecer sus tímpanos seguían un tanto dañados por su ultima pelea, por un segundo pensó escuchar una barbaridad.

\- Rias ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó el Phenex.

\- Como dije, era muy peligroso para todos, no quería hacerlo, pero no sabíamos que otra cosa podía hacer. – dijo ella rápidamente como si temiera que no la dejaran terminar.

\- Rias, ¿QUÉ HICISTE?

La niña parecía algo asustada de algo, no tanto de él como de su pregunta. !Qué estupidez! Todo lo que él quería era que ella aclarara el malentendido que tenía en la cabeza, después de todo no había forma de que la princesa carmesí hiciese algo tan estúpido.

Cuanto antes aclararan esto, antes podrían hacer otras cosas como hablar de anime, música, intentar coquetear o alguna otra estupidez.

¿Por qué parecía asustada?

-Él tenía miedo de estar afuera, así que decidimos que lo mejor sería que se quedara encerrado en una habitación con sellos mágicos. Traté de hacerlo salir un par de veces cuando me acompañaba Grayfia o Kojiro, pero no pude.

Ridículo.

\- Lo encerraste en lo que es básicamente una jaula mágica.

Ella era la hermana del satán rojo, incluso si era no había forma de que fuera tan…

\- Él quería estar encerrado, yo no quería hacerlo.

\- POR SUPUESTO QUE VA A QUERER ENCERRARSE SOLO EN LA MALDITA HABITACIÓN. Si sus experiencias se parecen a las mi alfil no me cabe duda que está asustado, no, es aún peor porque el niño tiene solo 8 JODIDOS AÑOS E INTENTARON MATARLO con relativo éxito. Pero eso no significaba que debías hacerlo caso y enjaularlo.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? - preguntó ella algo desesperada.

Por amor a Dio..

¨_Aaauch¨_

Por todos los demonios, algo tan estúpido no podía estar pasando ahora.

\- Oh no sé, tal vez intentar hablar con él, hacerle algo de compañía, darle un poco de espacio de ser necesario, contratar un psicólogo en el mundo humano o alguien que le enseñara a utilizar su equipo sagrado.

Cualquier miembro de su familia ya hubiese encontrado una solución efectiva a los cinco minutos. Tal vez no una perfecta debido a la naturaleza del problema y a todas sus implicaciones, pero sí una decente.

\- No era tan simple, TÚ NO ENTIENDES.

\- NO, EN VERDAD NO ENTIENDO EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO DECIDISTE QUE ESO ERA UNA BUENA IDEA. INCLUSO SI TENÍAS BUENAS INTENCIONES, ESTO ES EL COLMO DE LA INCOMPETENCIA.

La niña de pelos rojos no respondió, todo lo que hizo fue bajar la cabeza y mirar al suelo. El tal Kiba avanzó posiblemente con la idea de atacar al demonio de pelos rubios, pero la niña lo detuvo sin separar su cara del piso.

*Snif* *Snif*

Estaba llorando, él la había hecho llorar y no podía entender el por qué. ¿Por qué pasaba esto?

Ellos se conocían ya hace tiempo, y él hasta disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella. Era divertido explicar un montón de cosas sobre la música y la guitarra a alguien que que no era su familia o su maestro. Charlaban de aquello que les gustaba y aveces presumía mostrando todas las formas que podía dar a sus flamas, la favorita de la niña era cuando les dio forma de un rosal. Sus peleas hace rato que no pasaban de un intercambio de comentarios sarcásticos y regaños de la niña.

La pelirroja no era estúpida ¿Por qué hacía cosas como esta?

No era solo este caso en particular, lo mismo pasaba con su reina y su caballo. Pero ellos no eran su problema, Gasper sí lo era parcialmente.

Su mirada se posó en la niña que aun llorosa podría ser descrita como la belleza de una triste canción, el carmesí era su color, pero su atención se centró en los ojos azules de la niña. Un azul suave que recordaba al cielo del mundo humano, un color que te daba la bienvenida, un color similar a los suyos pero muy distintos.

_¨La niña es amable¨_

Aquello era algo que él ya sabía, Rias Gremory era una persona amable que amaba su nobiliario como si fueran familia, alguien mucho más amable de lo que él podría llegar a ser.

_¨Demasiado amable¨_

Fue la conclusión a la que llegó. Ella temía lastimar a quienes amaba, temía cualquier clase de dolor para ellos hasta el punto de dejar una herida infectarse de pus por no atreverse a abrirla para limpiarla.

A pesar del tiempo que pasaban juntos, ella no había crecido. Seguía siendo la débil criatura del jardín que conoció años atrás.

-Yo…lo siento. No debí gritarte. – dijo con un evidente arrepentimiento.

La niña no dijo nada.

-Discúlpame, fue inmaduro de mi parte. - dijo inclinándose mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo.

Se inclinó más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero era su responsabilidad disculparse de manera correcta.

Esta vez Rias levantó su cara manchada de mocos y lágrimas para verlo. Tomando el pañuelo de entre sus manos se limpió.

-Te perdono, Gasper es amigo de tu alfil, puedo entender que estuvieras algo enojado.- lo disculpó casi en un susurro.

El muchacho de los pelos rubios se sentía mal por lo que pasó, pero eso no evitó que volviera a hablar:

\- También tengo que pedirte otra cosa, dámelo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella confundida.

\- Entrégame la pieza en un intercambio, no estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte miembros mi nobiliario, pero te prometo conseguirte un poderoso individuo que esté dispuesto a seguirte. Entiendo que Gasper posee un poderoso equipo sagrado, pero con mis conexiones creo que incluso podría conseguir que alguno de los hijos de Tannin se sometan a ti, también había un licántropo que estaba pensando en reclutar, pero estoy más dispuesto a convencerlo de que se te una, y si te preocupa que usaste alguna pieza mutada para revivirlo, también te haré entrega de mis dos peones mutados.

No se aprovecharía de la niña negociando, tales cosas estaban por debajo de él. Además, ofrecer poca cosa implicaría que el amigo de la damphira valía poco, algo simplemente inaceptable en vista de que tenía la intención de que le uniera.

Pero Rias no pareció apreciar sus buenas intenciones, porque su expresión prometía mucho dolor para él.

\- Riser Phenex, no pienso vender a Gasper. – su voz se llenó un poder que el demonio rubio no podía explicar.

\- Si aceptas, te ofrezco una promesa. Todos los años hasta el día de nuestra boda nos enfrentaremos en un _Rating Game_, si llegase a perder tan solo uno de ellos prometo anular nuestro compromiso a como dé lugar. Podrás…ser libre.

Esto era una mala idea, pero no le ocurría que otra cosa podría desear la niña, de haber estado más calmado seguro hubiese pensado en algo mejor pero ella lo confundía mucho. No tenía tiempo para esto.

La niña titubeo ligeramente antes de ponerse más firme que antes.

\- Mi familia no está a la venta. – fue su ultimátum.

Rias Gremory era una criatura tan confusa. Era definitivamente tan débil como una frágil flor de primavera que se secaría en verano, incompetente como un flamenco con una sola pata y sin embargo a veces era fuerte como un bosque que sobrevivió el invierno. Una naturaleza tan contradictoria como su habilidad para crear destrucción. ¿Quizás fuera algo típico en los Gremory? No, eso sería una sobresimplificación. Rias era Rias, independientemente de lo que eso significase.

\- Valerie es fuerte y asombrosa, pero tengo miedo de que se rompa si interactúa demasiado con un niño roto, no quiero volver a ver algo como eso. Rias, te doy mi palabra de que el niño estará a salvo conmigo, estará bajo el mismo que su amiga, se sentará mi mesa y entrenará junto a mí, Mephisto ideará un plan para que aprenda a usar su equipo sagrado. Prometo que crecerá fuerte.

En los ojos de la niña brilló una emoción que el muchacho no podía identificar, pero sabía que no era una muy agradable, una gota de melancolía y finalmente aceptación.

\- No puedo venderte a Gasper, él es mi familia…pero si quieres preguntarle si quiere ir contigo yo no voy a oponerme. No pienses en ofrecerme nada por esto, la decisión es suya y solo suya.

Ciertamente era extraña. Suave como la espuma de mar y firme como el concreto que nace de la la arena. Solo él y Rias se dirigieron al encuentro con los hijos de la noche. En silencio acordaron que sus nobiliarios se quedarían dónde estaban y con algo de suerte ellos no empezarían una pelea que Hagen obviamente ganaría.

El muchacho de pelos rubios fue recibido con una fría mirada de la reina plateada, no era impensable que haya podido escuchar su conversación desde aquí. No por nada era considerada la segunda mujer más poderosa del inframundo.

Mas su segunda recepción fue tan animada que lo hizo olvidarse del hecho de que le caía mal a una persona que podría matarlo con un solo brazo. La damphira saltó al verlo arrastrando de la mano a su diminuto amigo.

\- Gasper, como te conté, este es Riser. Puede parecer un poco aterrador, pero en el fondo es muy simpático. Nos hicimos amigos hace poco, aunque sigue siendo mi jefe. – explicó antes de adoptar una pose pensante – Y supongo técnicamente soy su concubina.

Esto se ganó una ceja levantada de la reina de plata, y una expresión algo sorprendida de la pelirroja. La peor parte era que no estaba seguro si la damphira dijo eso ultima para dejarlo en un situación incómoda o simplemente fue un accidente.

Bueno…lo que tenía que hacer era obvio.

\- Ahiiiii ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –se quejó ella tras recibir un coscorrón del muchacho.

\- Porque olvidaste contar el el contexto frente a mi prometida, ya sabes, cosas como que eso fue una artimaña legal para que los Tepes te vendi… te permitieran formar parte de mi nobiliario. Cambiando de tema, tú debes ser Gasper.- dijo mirando a la pequeña criatura.

El niño en cuestión asintió débilmente.

-Looooo ssssoy. Gracias por ayudar a Valerie.

\- Ella se ayudó con su propia fuerza. Alégrate tú que naciste de la noche y las estrellas porque te traigo buenas nuevas. En mi sabiduría he decido darte una oportunidad de volar más allá del horizonte y…

\- Riser, por favor habla normal, no creo que te esté entendiendo.- pidió la damphira.

\- Bueno…en resumen, eres como un bulto, miedoso cual ratón y débil como una lechuga por lo que decidí que voy a entrenarte. Comenzaremos con un poco de ejercicio físico, no hay caso en que domines tu equipo sagrado si una brisa puede derrumbarte, aparte de eso…¿en verdad tienes que usar faldas? Quiero pensar que no tendré que sobornarte para no usarlas durante los entrenamientos como a otras personas en la habitación.

´Solo pedí que me dejaras vestir a Ravel de vez en cuando´ murmuró cierta persona que no entendía lo imprácticas que eran esas cosas.

-Pepeero, nonn quiero laastimar a nadie poor accidente.

Sin decir una sola palabra, convocó su fuego cubriendo su mano derecha. Las llamas rogaban con unos gritos, que solo él conocía, que alguien las alimente. Pero como sus siervas, estas solo comerían cuando él lo permitiese, así que ordenándolas tomar la forma de una cuchilla cortó su mano izquierda con un fino movimiento horrorizando a los jóvenes presentes.

Para cuando las cenizas tocaron el suelo una nueva mano nació de esas crudas llamas.

\- Como si pudieras lastimarme.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿En qué estabas pensado? Mucho menos frente a Gasper. En realidad, simplemente no lo hagas.

\- Tengo regeneración.- dijo como si fuese obvio.

\- Y yo técnicamente puedo revivir a los muertos y no me ves poniéndolo a prueba. Se lo voy a decir a Damira-sama.

\- Por favor no lo hagas y nos estamos desviando del tema. Gasper, no hay forma en que puedas dañarme incluso si lo intentas, no subestimes a quien no perdió siquiera ante el peor de las dragones malvados.

\- ¿Crom Cruach?

El nombre debía ser más famoso de lo que pensaba si el niño podía reconocerlo, o tal vez se tratara de una coincidencia, después de todo incluso Hagen no sabía el nombre de la bestia cuando lo conocieron. Se prometió contarle todo sobre la pelea al niño al mismo tiempo que asentía en respuesta, claro que omitiría algunos detalles poco importantes o poco halagadores, lo que importaba era que él supiese todo el daño que habían infligido en la bestia.

-No quiero lastimar a nadie, no quiero usar este poder. -dijo que el niño sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿Era mucho pedir que aunque sea un miembro del nobiliario de su prometida no tuviese miedo de hacer uso de todas sus capacidades?

Todos bajo el mandato de Rias temían partes de ellos mismos. Esto era más evidente en la pequeña criatura de la noche, con esos ojos que se parecían tanto a los de su alfil, estaban llenos de temor. Un niño más joven que su hermanita, casi le hubiera gustado decir que estaba en su derecho de tener miedo, pero no podía, el inframundo no funcionaba así.

Él damphiro no podía ser débil, nadie podía serlo.

\- Escuché sobre tu intento de escape con Valerie. Fueron débiles y fallaron. ¿Si alguien viniese aquí y tratara de lastimarla serías capaz de hacer algo o simplemente mirarías cómo se la llevan de nuevo? – le susurró al oído lo suficiente bajo para que nadie, salvo posiblemente Grayfia, lo escuchara. - La matarán y lo único que podrás hacer es culpar a tu debilidad.

Su voz había tenido mucho más veneno de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Si Rias insiste en esa amabilidad suya, el tomaría el papel de ser lo suficiente cruel para ayudar al damphiro.

Por lo menos sus palabras parecieron tener gran efecto .

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y la sensación de algo reptando su pecho se hizo presente.

*Crunch*

Su regeneración se activó de forma automática y el orgulloso demonio de pelos rubios cayó repentinamente en una de sus rodillas alarmando a los presentes. Y desde su nueva posición vio a la sombra de un niño reírse con crueldad.

La reina plateada fue la primera en reaccionar y se colocó delante de Riser mirando con cuidadosamente los ojos cambiantes del pequeño damphiro.

Valerie miraba entre él y Gasper sin entender que estaba pasando, mientras que la pelirroja lucía preocupada. Pero la peor expresión correspondía al pequeño damphiro quien estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

-Es la tercera vez que tengo que regenerar mi corazón esta semana. – se quejó Riser poniéndose de pie y simulando que estaba en perfecto estado – Tengo otros órganos, pero no, todos tienen que apuntar al corazón.

\- ¿Corazón? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Están bien?

-Perdón, perdón, no quise hacer nada, no quise lastimar a nadie, no quise…

\- Estoy perfectamente ,Valerie, no hay necesidad de informar a mi madre de esto.- con algo de suerte ella seguiría esta orden, aunque no contaba con eso - Y Gasper, te callas, el ataque fue decente, pero te daré un 4/10 por la falta de control y originalidad. Una vez que comencemos el entrenamiento vas a aprender a usar este poder.

Un 6/10 si debía ser honesto, pero eso fue solo porque lo tomó por sorpresa así que no contaba.

-En realidad todavía no entiendo tus habilidades,¿Puedes detener el tiempo o congelar el espacio por un X cantidad de tiempo? Son dos cosas totalmente distintas ¿Es selectivo o un ataque en área? Personalmente creo que tendrías más suerte si simplemente intentaras congelar mi corazón causándome un paro cardíaco, no me mataría pero admito que por ahora me dejaría fuera de combate por unos minutos si funciona.

El niño no respondió nada y se quedó mirando de forma extraña, como si hubiese dicho algo inaudito. La misma cara que puso su hermanita cuando le contó que técnicamente lo sobrenatural no existe a que si existiera formaría parte de la naturaleza (incluso si fuese por medios artificiales) y por tanto se consideraría natural.

Creyendo que ya no sufriría otro ataque de esa sombra, el volvió a acercarsele para susurrar algo en su oído.

-Este es tu poder y solo tuyo, somételo y úsalo para proteger a tu…familia.

Riser no estaba seguro si ellos en verdad podían ser considerados una familia, pero esa palabra hizo click en el niño quien pareció crecer unos centímetros en aquel momento.

-¿Puedeees...puedes ayudarme?

-Después de unas cuantas sparrings conmigo esas sombras se volverán perros a tu servicios. Ey, no pongas esa cara, no podrías lastimarme aunque lo intentaras. Así que, ¿Qué me dices de venir con nosotros y formar parte de mi nobiliario?

Apenas terminó de decir su oferta Valerie, ignorante de las palabras intercambiadas por ellos, no cabía en sí de la emoción saltando como loca alrededor de ellos.

\- SIII, vamos Gasper, será divertido, como los viejos tiempos pero mil veces mejor. Nos quedaremos viendo películas hasta tarde, iremos a conocer el mar y otros lugares divertidos, convenceremos a Hagen de sonreír de en cuando, probaremos nuevos vestidos en ti y Ravel, tendremos pijamadas en la habitación de Riser y…

*Cough*

El joven Phenex se limpió la garganta de forma poco disimulada llamando la atención de la muchacha.

\- Y por supuesto que estudiaremos el material académico que nos brinden para no ser unos ignorantes, seremos muy educados con su familia, colaboraremos en algunas tareas en la mansión y entrenaremos de forma segura y eficiente a fin poder controlar nuestras habilidades para ayudar Riser a volverse un satán. Pero también podremos jugar a hacer poesía, tomar lecciones de canto con Damira-sama y puedes hacer que Riser te enseñe a tocar un instrumento.

El diminuto damphiro lucía encantado con lo que le contaba su amiga. Todo iría de maravilla, o eso parecía hasta que la criatura habló.

-¿Y…tengo que abandonar a Rias-sama?

La persona más impactada por la pregunta fue sin lugar Valerie, quien dejó de moverse.

-No te preocupes Gasper, aún puedes visitarnos siempre que quieres.- dijo Rias con una triste sonrisa.

Pero no esto no fue suficiente, pues el damphiro estiró su fino cuello para ver al demonio de los pelos rubios a los ojos y a pesar de de encontrarse obviamente incomodo, no apartó la mirada cuando le hablaba.

\- Yo…lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Rias-sama salvó mi vida y quiero ayudarla para devolverle el favor. Perdón, pero ¿Me entrenarías de todas formas? No...no quiero volver a dejar que eso pasé otra vez. - sus suplicas guardaban un atavismo de resolución en ellas.

-Gaspy.

Una sonrisa suave como un sueño ligero en un día caluroso se plantó en los labios del Phenex, estaba feliz de ver que el niño tenía tanto potencial como esperaba, si bien un tanto ofendido por el rechazo. O por lo menos creía estar feliz a causa de eso, era un tanto difícil de decir a pesar de lo sencillo que le resultaba ese sentimiento.

\- ¿Rechazas mi oferta y me pides un favor? - el damphiro apartó la vista abochornado pensando quizás que estaba pidiendo demasiado - !Qué molesto! Te esperó mañana en mi mansión para comenzar tu entrenamiento, llegas a pensar en faltar te arrastré yo mismo, dije que iba a entrenarte y nadie hará de mí un mentiroso. ¿Ningún problema con eso, mi rosa roja?

La niña pelirroja solo asintió la cabeza notablemente confundida por la resolución a la que habían llegado.

-Pero…- intentó decir Gasper.

-Te callas, recuerda traer ropa deportiva, nada de faldas. Y como no seré tu rey, me llamarás simplemente jefe. Te volveré, con diferencia, la persona más fuerte en el nobiliario de Rias. ¿Entendiste?

Siempre había querido que alguien le llamase jefe. ´Mi señor´ o ´mi rey´ tampoco eran malas formas de ser llamados, pero la palabra jefe tenía ese toque de autoridad callejera ganada mediante la fuerza bruta...

Tal vez debería de ver anime con Rias, eso ciertamente estaba contaminando su mente, o tal vez la culpa estuviera en las lecciones de Revido. No iba a culpar al pobre William, era gracias a él que ya no sentía nada al ver miembros mutilados, algo muy necesario cuando una de tus mayores ventajas en una pelea era que tu regeneración. Por ahora culparía a Revido, era bastante más fácil perdonarlo a él que a los demás.

\- Siiiii - dijo nerviosamente antes de ser corregido con una mirada del Phenex - Sí, jefe.

\- Ya que no eres uno de mis pares no puedo hacerte formar parte de nuestras actividades recreativas, pero supongo que no hay problema si yo invitara a Rias a unas vacaciones al Caribe la semana entrante y ella decidiera traer a su nobiliario.

Esto se ganó una gran sonrisa en la pelirroja quien procedió a usar la milenaria técnica de los ojos de cachorrito en Grayfia. La reina de plata no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar cansada y admitir su completa derrota.

-No puedo hablar en lugar de Lucifer-sama pero creería que Lord Gremory estaría más que dispuesto a aprobar dicho arreglo.

-Perfecto. También tendremos de discutir la fecha del enfrentamiento para decidir nuestro acuerdo matrimonial.

-Te dije que esto no era un ningún negocio.- dijo la pelirroja quien por alguna razón se ofendió con sus palabras.

Probablemente se trataba de orgullo, podía entender eso. Él también odiaría que alguien se atraviese a darle algo en bandeja de plata tras haber fallado en conseguirlo por sus propios medios. No era poco lo que despreciaba a la lagartija negra por tal humillación.

Por suerte en esta ocasión se trataba de un simple malentendido sin importancia.

-No es un precio a pagar, es agradecimiento. Te daré lo mismo que tú me diste a mí, una oportunidad.

La niña aceptó sus palabras con cierta incomodidad , pero supuso que ella seguía pensando en su regalo como un acto de caridad y no como una forma de estar a mano. Eso o estaba pensando en como lo vencería cuando a simplemente vista era el equipo Phenex eran mucho más fuerte.

¨No tiene chance vencerme¨ pensaba para sus adentros. Acababa de decir algo genial, en verdad no deseaba arruinarlo recalcando obviedades.

Los cuatro pasaron horas hablando de trivialidades como programas de televisión, comiendo y explicando al niño todo acerca del Rock and Roll. Hasta logró convencerlo aprender a tocar el bajo.

Llegada la noche los dhamphiros se despidieron de forma innecesariamente emotiva prometiendo hablarse pronto.

.

* * *

\- Estás enojada. – fue lo primero que dijo cuando regresaron.

\- No lo estoy. – el tono Valerie no era tan convincente.

\- Hagen, ¿Crees que está enojada?

\- Yo diría que sí mi señor.

Viéndose superada en un dos contra uno, la pequeña damphira suspiró cansada.

-Gasper es un tonto, todo hubiese sido mejor si simplemente venía con nosotros. - Se quejó.

Había intentado disimular su molestia cuando escuchó a su mejor amigo decir que prefería quedarse con los Gremory por algo tan inexistente como el honor y esas cosas sin importancia.

\- Deja de llorar, acordamos que vendría aquí a entrenar tres veces por semana, e incluso se quedaría la mayoría de los fines de semana. Si esto fuera un caso de custodia, diría que salimos ganando. ¿Tanto te molesta que no esté con los Gremory?

\- Estoy feliz por él, en verdad lo estoy, verlo sano y actuando como un pequeño soldado honorable y valiente. Es solo...que él no hubiese dicho eso hace un año.- dijo Valerie con una melancolía que recordaba a las noches de luna nueva.

Fue demasiado optimista de su parte pensar que una vez que su alfil se reuniera con su amigo de la infancia todos sus problemas desaparecerían. Ella probablemente esperaba a un niño con el cual jugar, mimar y proteger. Pero eso ya no pasaría o por lo menos no como ella imaginaba.

\- Los niños crecen. – le explicó en un tono suave.

Odiaba ver a su nobiliario así, ellos eran quienes algún día dominarían el inframundo a su lado, no deberían parecer tan débiles. Es por eso que debían entrenar más. Cuando se vuelvan fuertes, no tendrían que preocuparse por tales debilidades.

Ella era la heredera de la noche, una princesa entre los vampiros. En realidad, ella era mucho mejor que esas sanguijuelas que le temen al ajo. Cuando se convierta en satán se aseguraría de colocar a la niña en un trono. El nombre ´Valerie primera gran reina de los vampiros´ sonaba muy bien dentro de su cabeza, ahora solo debia otro gran titulo para el espadachín...quizás algo como ´el emperador espada´.

Pero para eso era necesario ganar más fuerza.

\- Mañana comenzarás tu entrenamiento físico con él. Por ahora apresúrate y come, quiero irme a dormir. Hagen, deja de tratar de escabullirte, estoy cansado de decirte que esto no es nada sexual.

Su espada aceptó quedarse en la habitación….pegando su mirada la pared mientras él le ofrecía su brazo a la niña.

La niña comió en silencio por un largo rato, haciendo de esto todavía más incomodo de que usualmente era. Cuando terminó sus ojos escarlatas se cruzaron con los suyos y sin más aviso que eso, sintió dos huesudos miembros rodeando su cuello, Valerie lo estaba abrazando de una manera que le recordaba a sus propias demostraciones de afecto con su familia.

\- Gracias….eres increíble.

La fría piel de papel blanco no era una mala sensación para nada, pareciéndose a las memorias de su hogar que el guardaba dentro suyo.

Con una de sus manos libres sostuvo la cabeza de la todavía frágil criatura entre sus dedos. Era gracioso pensar que algo que él de poder romper si se lo propusiera haya sido capaz de soportar los golpes de la una bestia legendaria.

Esta flaca damphira, ligeramente débil y enana no era parte de su sangre, pero aun así estaba seguro de era asombrosa. Ella y Hagen no eran su familia, pero ciertamente eran la cosa más cercana a un Phenex que uno podría encontrar.

\- Por supuesto que lo soy. – rugió entre risas – Y ya que los elegí como mis pares, ustedes también lo son.

\- ¿Saben que ya pueden separarse? Es por cosas como esta que odio a los jóvenes hormonales. – los sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres se levantaron en sorpresa y vieron al viejo cascarrabias pasar su mano por su barba con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- **Mephisto-sama** – se presentaron rápidamente sus dos compañeros.

\- Mephisto, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

Eso salió mucho más agresivo de lo esperado, en parte porque era la primera vez que el viejo aparecía delante suyo después de ¨eso¨ y en otra parte por el susto. Era literalmente imposible que alguien pudiera caminar sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

El viejo debía estar usando magia para silenciar sus movimientos. ¿Está controlando las ondas de sonido? ¿Rodeándose de vacío para que el sonido no pudiese propagarse? ¿´Congelando´ las ondas sonaras? ¿Algo completamente distinto?

Más tarde debería de enseñarle a hacer eso…

\- Simplemente escuché que un dragón te pateó el culo y vine a ver.

Sus palabras hicieron que los tres lo miraran con hostilidad, Hagen incluso amenazaba con desvainar.

\- Pero teniendo en cuenta quien era tu oponente, hiciste un gran trabajo. – admitió en un tono al que no estaba acostumbrado.

La idea de su maestro intentando reconfortarlo le revolvía el estómago, pero al menos estaba vez no había empezado a alabar al dios de la biblia.

Y aunque desde cierto de punta de vista se puede argumentar que él fue quien ganó el enfrentamiento ya que la lagartija falló su misión, dudaba que el anciano compartiera esa opinión, ni siquiera él la compartía.

-La próxima vez que peleemos voy a ganarle.

Una victoria que nadie cuestionará, una que sea real.

-Por su supuesto que lo harás, eres mi estudiante después de todo. Toma.- dijo el anciano antes de lanzar una caja.

Dentro de ella estaban media docena de pulseras con cuencas de cristal de color bermellón, y en cada una de ellas estaba dibujado el blasón de su casa. Poco sabía de las artes plásticas y esas cosas, pero no podía negar que se veían muy bien y no lucían para nada baratas.

-Son unos brazaletes para ti y tu nobiliario, tienen los mismos efectos que esos tatuajes que usas para entrenar, pero en estos puedes ajustar el nivel de restricción y son mucho más simples de colocar y quitar. Además, les agregaré una función de rastreo para así encontrarlos incluso si son tan idiotas como para perderse en la brecha interdimensional.

-Esto, esto es…

Riser no sabía que decir, este era el primer regalo que Mephisto le daba. Su pecho apretaba un poco y su respiración se volvía más corta.

_¨No, no voy a emocionarme por el regalo del maldito viejo_¨ se decía muchacho a sí mismo pero le era complicado poner esto en práctica.

-Te callas y te los pones. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es planear 4 rutinas de entrenamientos distintas, tres de las cuales tienen que hacerlos capaces de vencer a un candidato para el título de dragón celestial en tan solo 10 años?

-¿Mucho? –preguntó Valerie.

Dicha pregunta solo fue recibida con una mirada de incredulidad de su maestro, no que lo culpara esta vez.

-Por mi salud mental, espero que el resto de tu nobiliario tenga suficiente cerebro para reconocer una pregunta retórica.

-Solo intenté hacer un chiste. – intentó justificarse ella un tanto avergonzada.

Y el momento se arruinó. Casi estaba feliz por eso, pero el mal nos libre si esto fue un tanto decepcionante.

Su maestro no dio mucha importancia a la niña y continuó.

\- Los cuatro entrenarán con Anteo y Tannin quien se ofreció a entrenarlos junto a sus hijos; todos salvo el espadachín tendrán algunas lecciones conmigo, los Phenex contrataron a un pedazo de mierda para entrenarlo; la damphira , que los de arriba nos perdonen, recibirá lecciones del nobiliario de tu madre y finalmente, tú comenzarás a entrenar con tu hermano Ruval.

Mephisto seguramente notó su cara radiar emoción ante la idea de poder entrenar con un rey dragón y su hermano porque enseguida agregó con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-No te alegres tanto, tu hermano dijo que su entrenamiento te hará añorar por el gigante. En cuanto a Tannin…gracias a los infiernos por tu regeneración y que uno de ustedes puede curar prácticamente cualquier herida fatal.

Esto preocupó un poco al demonio de pelos rubios, pero seguramente estaba exagerando ¿Verdad?

* * *

Extra 1: En un resort en Punta Cana.

-¿Por qué tu alfil está tirada en ese estado? – preguntó Rias señalando a la damphira.

La persona en cuestión se encontraba recostada cabeza abajo a la sombra de un gran sombrilla mientras que Gasper hacía todo lo posible para refrescarla con un abanico.

\- Intentó tomar sol. No te preocupes, ya me cercioré de su estado de salud, estará perfectamente bien antes de la cena.

\- ¿No deberías ponerla en un silla o algo así?

\- Es parte de su castigo, le advertí varias veces que no lo hiciera porque esto pasaría, tiene suerte de que haya colocado la sombrilla.

La pelirroja parecía incomoda con la idea, pero se guardó sus comentarios.

\- Estamos armando un gigantesco castillo de arena por allá ¿Es cierto que puedes volverlo de vidrio con tus llamas?

\- Supongo, estoy un tanto fuera de practica pero no debería ser difícil.

\- Genial. Ven y te mostraré el mejor castillo de toda la historia.

\- De acuerdo, aunque después de eso tendré mi revancha en voleyball con Hagen, esta vez sus cuatro brazos no me tomarán por sorpresa. Vamos Gasper...¿En verdad tenías que usar un traje de baño femenino?

-Valerie lo eligió para mí.

El demonio rubio solo agitó su cabeza y levantando a la damphira sobre su hombro como un saco de papas comenzó a seguir a Rias.

* * *

Extra 2: Unos años más tarde en el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Jefe, jefe, mira lo que puedo hacer.- gritó un todavía joven damphiro mientras agitaba un gran palo en aire.

Con una gran concentración él realizó unos delicados movimientos con el bastón convocando a las sombras danzantes y moldeándolas antes de activar su equipo sagrado para paralizarlas en donde estaban haciendo que tomen la forma de un conejo mal dibujado.

\- El báculo sagrado que me diste para controlar mis poderes funciona de maravilla. Muchas gracias jefe.

\- Excelente trabajo Gasper, pero la próxima dale una forma algo más imponente, tiene un gran control pero tus enemigos no temerán a un conejo. – le gritó Riser desde donde estaba.

El joven damphiro asintió fervientemente su cabeza antes de volver a jugar con las formas.

-Con el nivel de progreso que tiene el chico, me encantaría poder luchar contra él en un par de años. Pero no sabía que existiese una herramienta que te permitiera domar un equipo sagrado de esa forma, de seguro te costó una fortuna. – comentó Sairaorg.

Ambos estaban descansando después de haber completado su rutina diaria y viendo al damphiro seguir con su entrenamiento.

\- ¿En verdad crees que tengo un báculo sagrado con esas habilidades?

Esa pregunta hizo que el joven león levantara una de sus cejas inquisitoriamente.

-¿Efecto placebo?

\- Efecto placebo.

\- Mmmmh, al menos es un palo muy bien decorado. De cualquier forma, mi mamá me dio una tarta para después de esto.

\- ¿Es de duraznos? - preguntó el Phenex algo esperanzado.

\- Mandarinas.

Bueno, las tartas de la señora Bael seguían siendo deliciosas.

..

..

** No, Gasper no formará parte del nobiliario de Riser en ningún momento. Los otros dos miembros serán mostrados en el capítulo siguiente, el grupo será todo un zoológico. **

**El primer capítulo fue modificado ligeramente. Ningún cambio en la historia, solo corrección de ortografía y cambios en algunos párrafos y diálogos. También se modificó un poco el segundo, pero solo cambiaron algunas lineas en la ultima sección.**

**Se han revisado y corregido capítulos anteriores, ahora la palabra demoníaco está acentuada (aunque en realidad también es correcto escribirla sin acento).**

**Tendremos un pequeño salto temporal dos años en el futuro, el ultimo salto antes de pasar directamente al canon de la serie.**


	12. Reclutamiento

**Capítulo X****II: Reclutamiento.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

Sentado tras un escritorio rojizo de caoba se encontraba un joven demonio con una cabellera que parecía haber robado su brillo sol y unos ojos que podrían haber salido de las congeladas profundidades del Cocytus.

En su calma solía pensar acerca del mundo que lo rodeaba. En algunos momentos sus pensamientos recaían sobre Crom Cruach quien durante los últimos 2 años había atacado a varias deidades de panteones medianos o pequeños, y más recientemente se había atrevido a atacar al arcángel Gabriel convirtiéndose así en un enemigo para toda la facción de los ángeles, la única razón por la que no estaba siendo cazado era por su fuerza y porque todavía no había matado a nadie, ninguno de sus oponente había recibido heridas fatales hasta la fecha.

Cuando se aburría jugaba con la idea de buscar y reclutar a otros usuarios de longinus, pero la idea prontamente moría cuando recordaba lo que pasó la última vez que la iglesia intentó formar un grupo conformado exclusivamente por estos en el siglo XVI, la dichosa idea es la razón por la que hoy en día las longinus son apodadas ´asesinas de dioses´. Aquel grupo fue el responsable directo por el exterminio de la mayoría de los panteones nativos de América, hasta el mismo rey dragón Quetzalcóatl halló su fin a manos de la verdadera longinus. Tan solo tener una sola en su nobiliario sería mal visto por más de un panteón, reclutar a más podría despertar la ira de varios dioses. Ya tenía un dragón malvado, la facción de viejos satanes y probablemente a la iglesia a sus espaldas, no podía causar más problemas que esos a su familia.

En otras ocasiones trataba de idear maneras para que su más reciente aliado parase de dejar los sofás de la mansión llenos de pelo cada vez que se sentaba en ellos.

A veces imaginaba que canciones podría tocar con Gasper más tarde, el niño aprendió a tocar el bajo con la misma naturalidad con la que un pez aprende a nadar. Valerie solía unirse a sus ensayos como vocalista cuando no estaba probando vestidos para su querida Ravel o el damphiro. Todavía necesitaban un baterista y tal vez alguien para el teclado, pero tristemente Hagen no mostraba ningún interés por la música y Sairaorg era simplemente incapaz de producir un sonido que no contara como tortura auditiva.

Pero todo en lo que estaba pensando en estos momentos era sobre lo cómodos que eran estos muebles hechos de caoba y sobre el trabajo que le encargaron.

-¿Me estás prestando atención? – preguntó Valerie con notable impaciencia.

La niña…bueno, ahora era difícil catalogarla como tal, la muchacha creció mucho en los últimos dos años aunque seguía llegándole solo hasta el cuello (pero eso tenía más que ver con el hecho de que él era alto para su edad). Ahora lucía una saludable figura esbelta y hasta algo tonificada por el ejercicio al que se sometían. Además sus ¨cerezas¨ cada día se asimilaban más a unas ¨manzanas¨ haciendo que levantarla de las axilas como antes no fuese una opción muy segura.

Y a decir verdad no la estaba escuchando, su mente estaba aún preocupada por la conversación de ayer.

...

_-Mi adorado pájaro flameante multicolor, mi ricitos de oro, nuestra tarta de miel, estrella del alba…._

_-Revido, eres mi hermano y te quiero como tal, pero juro que voy a rezar un rosario en frente tuyo si no me dices porque me llamaste.- Interrumpió Riser de forma casual._

_ No le molestaba particularmente la forma en que su hermano siempre lo llamaba, pero ya era una costumbre para él interrumpirlo cada vez que empezaba con los nombres._

_ Además, la situación parecía ser urgente, Revido le había dicho que viniera tan rápido como pudiera de la forma más presentable posible._

_-Es gracioso que menciones la palabra rezar, pero reconozco que los hechos dicen más que las palabras, por eso, mi aprendiz en el arte de amar, te presento a alguien quien no necesita ninguna presentación._

_ De repente una gran nube de humo cubrió la habitación haciendo que joven demonio se pusiera en guardia hasta que su hermano colocó su mano en su hombro y le indicó que se quedara quieto._

_Poco a poco la cortina de humo fue disipándose y una aguda voz comenzó a sonar._

_\- Soy la campeona que lucha por la verdad y la justicia, mientras quede vida en mi pecho castigaré a los malhechores en nombre del amor. Soy su querida, hermosa, adorable, pequeña, valerosa, amable y humilde Levi-tan._

_ La persona quien hablaba era una pequeña mujer vestida con un uniforme de rosado de chica mágica, con una cetro y todo. De no saber de quien se trataba la hubiese confundido con una hermosa adolescente con gusto por el cosplay._

_-Y tú debes ser Riser, con lo bien que hablaba tu hermano de ti esperaba más, pero supongo después de apreciar la infinita belleza de So-tan incluso las rosas huelen hediondas a comparación._

_Serafall Leviathan, nacida del clan Sitri, reconocida como la más poderosa mujer en el inframundo, si bien era usualmente considerada como la más débil entre los cuatro satanes, nadie se atrevería a negar ni su poder ni todas sus colaboraciones durante la última guerra civil._

_ Ella era el ideal a alcanzar para la mayoría de las mujeres del inframundo, tenía un gran sentido de humor, uno de los satanes más responsables a la hora de realizar su trabajo a pesar de su actitud general, una de las mujeres más bellas del inframundo, una gran actriz, compositora y artista. Estos eran datos completamente objetivos, que no estaban para nada influenciados por la opinión de Riser (que casualmente coincidía con estos)._

_-Leviathan-sama, por favor deme su autógrafo, debo tener algún papel por aquí, REVIDO, DAME ALGO EN DONDE ESCRIBIR, nono, simplemente firme mi camisa, REVIDO, DAME ALGO PARA ESCRIBIR. Es un honor conocerla, no hay palabras que hagan justicia a su belleza en persona ¿Es cierto que usted escribe las canciones del show ¨Chica milagrosa Levi-tan¨? La coreografía es simplemente sublime, ¿Podría darme algunos consejos a la hora de crear melodías? No importa lo que la crítica opine, su actuación en ¨Levi-tan: el regreso de la bruja de la tormenta¨ me dejó en lágrimas y merece un Oscar. ¿Podría firmarme la camisa?_

_\- Llámame Levi-tan o Levi-chan.- dijo ella feliz de ver que su trabajo era apreciado - Y Lo que sea por un fan. _

_-Tal vez deberíamos dejar de hablar de series de televisión que son extrañamente similares a Sailor Moon Y DISCUTIR el motivo por el cual Leviathan-sama nos complace con su presencia._

_ Era raro ver a su hermano se la persona responsable en la habitación, esto seguramente debía de ser en extremo importante para provocar eso._

_La satán adoptó una mirada seria que contrastaba con si sonrisa previa y su elección de vestimenta. _

_-Como sabrás, hace unas semanas la arcángel Gabriel fue atacada por el dragón malvado Crom Cruach, pero la información que no se hizo pública es que la trompeta que se cuenta que marcará el fin de los tiempos fue robada. No fue hasta apenas unos días atrás que los ángeles localizaron la trompeta en las manos del dios nórdico Loki, quien afirma la compró de manera legítima de la diosa griega Eris sin saber se trataba de un objeto robado . _

_Eso sonaba…preocupante. La pérdida de una de sus reliquias más importantes a manos de una dragón relacionado con la antigua facción y por tanto con los demonios ya era motivo problemático, sumado ahora la inclusión de dos grandes panteones. Incluso sin entender bien todas las implicaciones políticas, era fácil notar que la situación era desastrosa._

_-Perdone la pregunta, pero ¿Por qué me está contando esto?_

_-Los arcángeles entienden que nosotros no somos responsables por las actividades de unos terroristas, por lo que en un gesto de confianza nos pidieron que mandáramos a un demonio para negociar la devolución de la trompeta con Loki. Y Miguel específicamente te recomendó a ti para el trabajo._

_El líder de los mayores enemigos de la raza demoníaca estaba solicitando la colaboración de un adolescente de 15 años que jamás había visto en su vida para una misión diplomática urgente e importante._

_-¿Por qué…?_

_Los ojos repletos de compasión de la satán se posaron en él y a pesar de que tenían casi el mismo tamaño, se sentía tan pequeño en esos momentos. La escena de un adulto compadeciéndose de un niño._

_\- No hay necesidad de que finjas ignorancia. El mismo Miguel nos informó, de muy buen humor, de la gran cantidad de oraciones y alabanzas al dios de la biblia que haces de manera casi diaria. Ninguno de las satanes te culpa ni nada, respetamos tus creencias y simpatías, pero también recomendamos que tengas cuidado porque si el congreso del Ars Goetia se entera, podrías tener problemas. Por ahora necesitamos que hagas esto en nombre de todo el inframundo, no te preocupes, la chica mágica de la esperanza y el amor te apoyará._

_El que era como un niño se hubiese conmovido por las palabras de fe de una de las personas que más admiraba (y se sentía atraído), pero estaba ese pequeño que evitaba eso._

_-Disculpe Levi-chan pero no soy un simpatizante del paraíso ni nada de eso, sé que el dios de la biblia falleció y personalmente pienso que esos hipócritas pueden irse a la mierda. La única razón por la que rezo es porque eso le causa un gran dolor de cabeza a cualquier demonio que las escucha. A veces lo hago para castigar a idiotas, molestar a alguien o en un intento de desarrollar inmunidad a eso. – explicó de forma tan neutral como era posible._

_Los parpados inferiores de Serafall temblaban mientras intentaba procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. Que Revido estuviese doblándose de la risa detrás de ella no ayudaba al proceso._

_-Oh. Eso es…nuevo. Voy a hacer de cuenta que nunca escuché eso, tú no les contarás eso a los arcángeles, vas a ir a negociar, todos vamos a celebrar que no iniciamos otra guerra, podrás elegir una recompensa que no sea ridícula y te permitiré participar en uno de los episodios de ´Chica milagrosa Levi-tan´._

_-¿Mi nobiliario puede también participar en el show? _

_ No había manera de que no participara del programa y estaba seguro de que sus compañeros lo disfrutarían también. De acuerdo, Valerie lo disfrutaría, Hagen lo soportaría a duras penas y el lobo simplemente se resignaría y lo tomaría como una tarea más._

_\- ¿Puedo ir a sacar fotos? Quiero un álbum entero sobre la primera vez de Riser en TV. – preguntó Revido inmediatamente después juntando sus manos fingiendo suplicar, o quizás en verdad estuviera suplicando. _

_\- Todos pueden participar en la lucha por el amor y la justicia, pero tendrán que usar los uniformes que les demos. - dijo Levi-tan guiñando uno de ojos en su dirección._

_ La bellísima mujer se puso a explicar los detalles de todo lo que tendría que hacer y Riser hizo su mejor para estar atento. Pero ahora que prestaba atención, podía apreciar como el uniforme de la satán acentuaba sus líneas mostrando que a pesar de su baja estatura ella contaba con un generoso busto redondeado que lucía tan suave, su minifalda dejaba traslucir sus hermosas piernas y por si eso fuera poco, creía poder ver, a través de su ropa, la silueta de sus pezo…¿Qué acaba de decirle? Mierda, sus hormonas lo distrajeron ¿Tenía dos semanas para prepararse? Mierda, mierda, ella seguía hablando._

_Por ahora bastaría con asentir, más tarde le preguntaría los detalles a su hermano._

_..._

Todavía tenía que consultar con su hermano sobre los detalles, pero ya lidiara con eso más adelante. Por el momento, debía calmar a su alfil.

-Me estabas diciendo que luego de esto le prometí a Ravel ir de compras con ella y que tú nos acompañarías porque te quedaste sin tela para tus ¨trabajos¨. A veces pareces mi secretaria.

Esto al parecer no fue la cosa correcta para decir en vista que ganó un pequeño gruñido de parte de la muchacha.

-Mi señor, ella es su secretaria.- señaló Hagen.

Poco cambió el espadachín en actitud y físico. La única novedad era que empezó a cocinar como hobby, un cambio positivo en la opinión de Riser, pero el problema consistía en que él y Valerie eran quienes debían probar sus platillos, entre los cuales existían muchos intentos fallidos. Y el joven Riser no tenía el corazón para no comerlos pues cuando lo hacía y tenían un sabor decente, era de las muy contadas ocasiones en las que uno era capaz de ver a Hagen sonreír de manera honesta.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace un par de semanas la señorita Tepes se enfadó con usted por haber olvidado llevar a la señorita Ravel al mundo humano a ver ¨_Frozen_¨ cómo había prometido. Desconozco los detalles, pero luego de una larga discusión la nombró su secretaria.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, recordaba que una tarde la damphira estaba bastante enojada y prácticamente lo amenazó con utilizar el cáliz y cambiar el color de su cabello a verde moco de forma permanente. Al menos parecía tomarse su nuevo trabajo bastante en serio, si esa agenda en sus manos era de alguna indicación.

-Gracias Hagen. Ahora si me escuchas, luego de tu reunión con los Nebarius y tenemos la salida con Ravel. No puedo esperar para ponerla en un vestido acampanado que combine con sus ojos, quizás podríamos elegir unas camisas con distintos tipos de azul para ti y creo que te verías bien con algunas remeras negras, oh, y algo de ropa causal para Hagen.

Ambos sabían que aquello era una batalla perdida, tendrían más suerte convenciendo a un tigre de volverse vegetariano que lograr que el espadachín use otra cosa que no sea su uniforme, tuvieron que mandar a hacer unos siete pares idénticos luego de que rehusara a usar otras prendas.

\- Quizás podamos hacer que Loup deje de usar esas horribles rodilleras ¿Qué significa esa cara de exasperación y cansancio? – preguntó la damphira.

-Pues exasperación y cansancio. Si no recuerdo mal alguien me mantuvo despierto hasta la madrugada para jugar las cartas.- se quejó el muchacho.

-Solo porque alguien seguía insistiendo en revanchas cada vez que perdía. Y no es como si necesitaras dormir mucho de todas formas.

El joven de pelos rubios simplemente desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección, era molesto cuando la muchacha sonreía victoriosa a costa suya.

-Loup, haz pasar a nuestros invitados.

Un joven alto que no aparentaba sus trece años asintió tras recibir sus órdenes. Su pelo gris oscuro tapaba unos ojos amarillentos que normalmente serían un signo de enfermedades de hígado, pero que en este caso eran simplemente el estándar de su especie. El joven llamado Loup Garou era mitad hombre lobo (aunque Riser no entendía que significaba eso, si un hombre lobo era mitad hombre y mitad lobo, entonces un híbrido ¿Es un cuarto lobo y tres cuartos hombre o un tercio lobo y dos tercios hombre?).

El muchacho se había unido a su nobiliario como su primera torre tras ser recomendado por su madre. Y su talento fue prontamente confirmando que era en extremo talentoso. Como era de esperarse de alguien recomendado por su madre. El único problema del chico era que sus frases jamás superaban las cinco palabras. Su entrevista consistió básicamente en respuestas monosilábicas y jugar a la charadas.

Por la puerta se vio entrar a un hombre algo barrigón cuya apariencia y olor recordaba a uno al estereotipo de los alquimistas.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Riser Phenex. – lo saludó cordialmente.

-El placer es mío Marques Naberius. No es todos los días que la cabeza de una renombrada casa noble solicita una reunión con un mero tercer varón.

¨Una casa noble que todo el mundo sabía que estaba al borde de la ruina y un tercer barón que vale más que la mayoría de dicho mundo¨ es lo que le hubiese gustado decir, pero en esta clase de reuniones se esperaba que mostrara algo de falsa humildad.

Originalmente iba a estar acompañado por alguno de sus hermanos para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien, pero su padre ordenó que lo hiciese por sí solo, argumentando que se trataba de su nobiliario por lo que debía aprender a hacer esta clase de cosas por si mismos. Cosa que hizo que el joven se enorgulleciera de la confianza depositada en él.

-Bah, pamplinas. No hay nada de ¨mero¨ en el inmortal. Pero basta de cumplidos y comencemos a hacer negocios. – dijo frotándose las manos en anticipación.

Las noticias de su enfrentamiento contra el lagarto se habían hecho públicas a las pocas semanas de haber regresado en un intento de desacreditar a la facción diciendo que necesitaban bestias casi legendarias para matar niños. Por supuesto que la información llevada al público fue ligeramente distinta a la verdad, ellos no tenían idea de que el clan Phenex contaba ahora con una longinus y creían que el objetivo del dragón era matar a un niño de una de las casas nobles.

Ahora la gente lo apodaba el inmortal por haber luchado con un dragón malvado siendo tan joven y haber vivido para contarlo. Le gustaba el título, pero odiaba que se lo hayan dado solo por no morir después de…empatar.

-Como sabrás, la casa de los Naberius se enorgullece de permitir que todos los individuos lleguen a alcanzar su máximo potencial mediante la gracia de la ciencia. Nosotros creemos que ningún coste es demasiado para el avance, tristemente todavía necesitamos algo de oro.

La cabeza de los Naberius habló por horas de una forma apasionada que solo aquellos convencidos de sus propias palabras podían emular.

Esas horas de palabrerías podrían simplemente resumirse en ellos necesitaban fondos para seguir financiando sus investigaciones. La familia estaba en números rojos por sus deudas y mal manejo de recursos, por lo que la noticia de que un miembro de la casa noble más adinerada estuviera buscando miembros para su nobiliario fue como una lluvia en un desierto.

El hombre ofreció venderle algunos de los que consideraba sus mejores ¨logros¨, ya sea un caído capaz de utilizar magia rúnica, una joven liche descendiente de un aclamado nigromante, un poderoso ahuízotl traído desde México, entre otros. Hablaba emocionadamente de ellos, diciendo que tras unos cuantos procedimientos se habían vuelto el pináculo de sus respectivas especies y le aseguraba que serían leales esclavos.

Era insultante que alguien creyera que él estaría interesado en comprar esclavos. Solo alguien verdaderamente patético necesitaría oro y cadenas para conseguir la lealtad de otros.

Pero él no podía mandar a la mierda a su ¨invitado¨, eso iría en contra de las leyes de hospitalidad del inframundo, especialmente cuando dicho invitado se trababa del patriarca de una casa noble con el mismo rasgo que el suyo.

El intento de científico loco delante de él continuó profiriendo idioteces de su boca por otro rato más.

-Entiendo que necesitas algunas pruebas, por eso he traído a mi magnum opus, que no está a la venta, para que pases un rato con ella veas beneficios de esta inversión.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Que vista más asquerosa era esa.

* * *

Así fue cómo terminó en una habitación con una damphira, un hombre lobo, un ex exorcista y una gata. Ese podría ser el comienzo de un chiste, pero no le veía la gracia.

-Es un honor estar en su presencia, Phenex-sama. – lo saludó inclinándose cordialmente una joven con orejas de gato.

Una estrella ascendente desde su primera aparición en los _Rating-games_ hace apenas un año, la llamada bestia negra, el sabio más joven en los últimos milenios. Sus rasgados ojos amarillo brillante seguían cada uno de sus movimientos como una gata jugando con su presa.

-No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad mi bella dama, cualquier palabra tuya valdría por mil halagos independientemente de cómo sean dichos.

Una sonrisa coqueta se formó en la boca de la minina quien empezó a ronronear un poco.

-Vas a hacer que me sonroje, Phenex-sama. Por favor llámeme Kuroka y si me permite, estaría más que feliz de usar su nombre, eso me haría sentir particular cercana a usted. Nyyyaaa. – dijo con una voz dulce y seductora

Su kimono negro mal colocado dejaba relucir un generoso escote. Tampoco ayudaba que la gata de largos y negros cabellos se movía de tal manera que hacía difícil el decidir dónde mantener la mirada.

-Imagino que te das cuenta que está tratando de seducirte para que compres algo al demonio gordo. – señaló Valerie que no parecía impresionada por el espectáculo.

-Obviamente lo noté, pero incluso si no tengo intención de comprar esclavos, es mi deber como un caballero dirigirme educadamente a toda dama y asegurarme que luego de hablar conmigo termine en un mejor humor que antes.

_¨O por lo menos eso es lo que Revido me enseñó¨_

Muchos dirían que las lecciones de etiqueta de su hermano eran raras, pero ellos no sabían nada. Sus lecciones no eran raras, podrán ser amorales, eróticas, excéntricas y raras, pero jamás letales.

\- ¿Debería ofenderme por el hecho de que nunca hablas de esa manera conmigo? – Preguntó la damphira juguetonamente.

\- Deberías estar agradecida de que soy lo suficiente caballeroso como para haber cargado tus bolsas la última vez que fuimos de compras con Ravel. – respondió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios – Pero si quieres puedo empezar a hablarte con flores, hija de la luna de verano, y dejarte cargar tus propias cosas esta tarde.

Todo indicaba que los dos jóvenes iban a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con una discusión absurda por otro rato más. Tal vez por eso Kuroka golpeó sutilmente el suelo con su cola ganándose la atención de todos.

-Bueno, admito que mi maestro me pidió que te seduzca para que compres algo, pero eso no quita también estoy interesada en ti, mi ave inmortal. Los nekomata instintivamente buscamos una pareja fuerte un demonio que luchó y sobrevivió en una pelea contra un dragón malvado es bastante sexy, estoy segura que nuestros gatitos...o pichoncitos serían muy fuertes. Y tu cara es un buen bono Riser-sama Nyyaa.

_¨Bueno...no hay duda de que serían fuertes, pero no, no prestes atención a las orejas de gato ni a la forma en que prácticamente ronronea tu nombre, no mires sus pechos, piensa en… entrenar hasta que tus músculos se desgarren y tu cuerpo este empapado de sudor haciendo que tu ropa mojada revele las cuervas…ME CAGO EN MIS HORMONAS¨_

El maldito anciano tenía razón, es imposible tratar con un adolescente. Pero no todo era tan negativo, ya que la magia demoníaca dependía del deseo y las emociones, las habilidades mágicas de los demonios crecían a pasos agigantados durante la pubertad. Su maestro explicaba este fenómeno con las siguientes palabras:

_¨Ustedes los adolescentes se vuelven más fuertes por calentones y gritones¨_

\- Agradezco la oferta y ciertamente luces encantadora, pero deberé rechazarla. –dijo concentrándose en lo bonita que era su mesa de caoba roja.

\- Mmmmmhh ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres? Estoy seguro que sentiría genial si perdiéramos nuestra virginidad juntos.

La caoba roja es una gran madera, es fina y elegante. Valía cada centavo.

\- En realidad, ni mi señor ni yo somos vírgenes. – dijo Hagen en su defensa.

\- Contexto, Hagen, contexto.- pidió Riser de forma algo cansada.

Su caballo no decía esta clase de cosas de manera intencional.

-Discúlpeme, mi señor y yo perdimos nuestras virginidades juntos después de su última fiesta de cumpleaños.

Lo cual solo hacía esta clase de cosas más frustrantes porque solo podía culparse a sí mismo por haber descuidado ese aspecto de la educación del joven.

Para su disgusto, Loup no parecía sorprendido, mientras que Kuroka los miraba perdida en sus propios pensamientos y con una gran sonrisa en su boca como si le disfrutara la vista. En cuanto a Valerie:

-¿Felicidades? Quiero decir, estoy feliz por ustedes, es solo que hubiera preferido que me lo hubieran dicho antes. No se preocupen, tienen todo mi apoyo en su relación, bueno creo que se ven bien juntos y todo eso, pero podemos seguir haciendo actividades entre los tres, ¿Verdad? No, no estoy excluyendo a Loup el también puede venir, pero también me gustaría volver a ir de comprar, o tal vez ir al cine de nuevo, podríamos llevar a Gasper y Ravel, quiero decir, felicidades y todo eso…

El demonio de ojos azules solo suspiró profundamente al escuchar los desvaríos de su alfil.

\- Alabado sea el nombre de Dios. - dijo causando un dolor de cabeza a todos - Un prostíbulo, Revido, mi hermano mayor, nos llevó a un prostíbulo diciendo que era una tradición familiar o algo por el estilo.

\- Oooohhhhhh. Damira-sama me ordenó informarle de esta clase de cosas...voy a hacerlo.- su seria expresión aderezada con un poco de enojo dejaba en claro que lo haría.

-Por favor, no se lo digas a mi madre. Un momento ¿Estás intentando chantajearme o simplemente estás molesta porque nombré al gran D? No importa, si no le dices nada a mi madre te dejaré elegir mi ropa y la de Ravel por una semana.

-Un mes.

Riser imaginó en el posible castigo de su madre o aun peor, su mirada decepcionada. Tragando bilis por someterse a tal estafa, asintió su cabeza para cerrar el trato.

Y en tanto, la gata se reía !Qué extraña sonaba aquella risa! Un sonido distante que hacía difícil para otros saber cuál era el chiste, o quién lo era.

\- Nya, ustedes son divertidos. Tal vez ser tu esclava no hubiese sido tan malo, una pena creo.

\- Cuida tu lengua, gata negra, no tengo esclavos, lo que tengo son pares, seguidores y compañeros.

No por importaba lo mucho que respetara la fuerza y el talento de joven, no permitiría que nadie difame su integridad. ¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera sugerir que sus compañeros eran esclavos?

Seguramente era un malentendido producto de su ignorancia. Pobre gata, no sabía nada.

\- Mi señor Phenex, por amable que sea el amo, un sirviente que no puede escapar o tomar definiciones es un esclavo. Si nosotros fuésemos a ir en contra las leyes de nuestros amos nos volveríamos errantes, eso es esclavitud.

Qué gata tan estúpida, hablaba sin tener idea alguna.

Resultaba molesto escuchar las estupideces de la joven, pero reconocía que era su responsabilidad sacarla del agujero de la ignorancia. Los Phenex deben ser educados, galantes, elegantes y sabios. Esa era otra ley natural del mundo.

\- No me subestimes pequeña gatita. Mi piezas no hacen mierda salvo convertir a otros en demonios, nada más, nada menos, si lo quisieran podrían hasta matarme…no que lograrían , pero podrían intentarlo. Ellos me siguen bajo su propia voluntad ¿No es así?

**\- Sí, señor. - **exclamaron con un volumen sus dos primeros compañeros.

\- Ofrece buenas condiciones laborales. - explicó Loup con poca emoción.

Eso fue doloroso, o por lo menos así sintió para su orgullo. No que culpara al lobo por su respuesta, él solo se había unido a ello hace apenas un par de semanas, no era como si se conocieran demasiado. En realidad, todavía no si el chico tenía problemas del habla o simplemente era tímido. Después tendría que trabajar con eso, o quizás simplemente fuese naturalmente callado y…Oh mierda, la gata estaba hablando.

\- … primer hombre que conozco que intenta exagerar sus dotes impresionarme. No que necesitaras hacerlo.

Los nervios de esta minina que lo llamaba un mentiroso. O por lo suponía que lo estaba haciendo, perderse la primer parte hacía complicado el estar seguro.

\- No te atrevas a llamarme mentiroso. Solo mira, esto. Hagen, apuñálame.- ordenó con firmeza.

\- Me rehúso.- respondió automáticamente como si se tratara de algo habitual.

Ese traidor. Bueno, al menos todavía podía ordenárselo a Loup.

-Mi señor del fuego, DEJA DE PEDIR A LA GENTE QUE TE APUÑALE. Y NO tampoco se lo pidas a Loup solo porque es el nuevo. – le gritaba Valerie con enojo.

-Ninfa del claro nocturno, TENGO REGENERACIÓN. Si no la uso para ganar un argumento ¿Cuándo la usaré?

Incluso si no la tuviera, la damphira aún era capaz de curar cualquier clase de herida. Y por alguna razón, ella todavía no le perdonaba aquella ver en que ordenó a Gasper que intentara usar sus sombrar para cortar sus extremidades.

Él era fuerte por lo que ella no debería preocuparse por pequeñeces como esa.

Otro golpeteó de una cola contra el suelo lo sacó de entre sus pensamientos y por primera vez la bestia de negro dejó de sonreír.

-Tengo una hermana menor llamada Shirone, es todavía un tanto joven pero su talento no tiene nada que envidiar al mismo. Una gran adquisición sin lugar a dudas. –dijo incómodamente.

Frío, la habitación se sentía tan fría. Necesitaba un poco de calor en este mismo instante si no quería sufrir de hipotermia. Las palabras de la gata lo hicieron sentir helado. Su hermana, la gata estaba intentando vender a su propia hermana. Aquello era impensable, imperdonable.

Y cuando la temperatura de la habitación incrementó por las llamas nacidas a sus pies, el azul se enfrentó al amarillo.

-Nya Phenex-sama , no me mires con esa cara. – dijo Kuroka con un risa nerviosa - Los rumores dicen negociaste la adquisición de tu alfil aquí presente. Veo que ella no se siente como una esclava y me dices que sigue teniendo su libertad, pero eso no borra el hecho de que la compraste de los vampiros. Y supongo que tu caballo no fue muy difícil de convencer luego de enterarse de cierta cosita. Si lo que me dices es cierto podrías hacer lo mismo con Shirone y ella seguiría siendo libre para seguirte voluntariamente como la vampira y el exorcista.

Todo calor desapareció de la habitación en ese momento y un fresca corriente de aire sopló entre ellos. Esto no hizo que la gata se calmara, al contrario, ahora se encontraba mucho más incómoda que antes y su postura indicaba que estaba preparada para huir en cualquier instante.

Antes de que las cosas pudieren escalar todavía más, Sellzen habló.

-Mi señor, debería aceptar. - tras decir esto el joven se encontró la dura mirada del demonio rubio – Si tiene tanto talento como se afirma, no me cabe duda de que le será beneficioso para sus sueños. Estoy seguro de que apenas lo vea, la nekomata quedará admirada por su grandeza y rogará que la deje unirse. Yo me haré responsable si algo pasa..

Entre todas las ocasiones posible, él tenía que elegir esta para mostrar un poco de iniciativa.

\- Loup, tráele uno de nuestros contratos a la gata.- ordenó de mala gana.

\- También podríamos discutirlo en una cama.

Su voz llena de sensualidad y el que estuviese mordiendo su dedo de manera sugerente hubiese causado cierta reacción natural en el muchacho si no fuera por su pésimo estado de ánimo. De forma veloz lanzó algo en dirección a la gata quien lo atrapó y sonrió al ver que se trataba. Una reina.

\- Por favor, cuida a Shirone mientras no estoy.

Riser ya no la estaba mirando y no sabía que tipo de expresión tenía la nekomata en su rostro al decir estas palabras. No es como si importara. No le esta haciendo un favor a Kuroka, sino que estaba respetando el consejo de su propio compañero, aquel que rara vez hablaba fuera de turno, quien casi nunca le pedía algo. No estaba en contra de cumplir con uno de los caprichos de su espada leal, a pesar de que no le gustase hacerlo.

Más tarde él le preguntaría a Hagen por qué mierda pensaba que aceptar el pedido de la maldita gata era una buena idea.

El muchacho de pelos plateados simplemente dijo unas cuantas palabras con un aire distraído, como si le estuviesen preguntando por la hora.

-Vi marcas de inyecciones cerca de sus cervicales cuando se inclinó a saludar. Sé que duelen mucho.

Hagen calló y él no se atrevió a preguntarle nada más antes de irse a negociar por la gatita. Kuroka quizás no fuese tan imperdonable como pensaba y siendo honesto tampoco estaba tan equivocada con lo que dijo sobre la damphira y el espadachín, tristemente odiaba cuando otros tenían razón a su costa.

* * *

Las negociaciones fueron fierras ya que la cabeza de los Nebarius se encontraba reacio a desprenderse de lo que él llamaba **algo** con el potencial de ser su próxima obra maestra, pero unas cuantas ofertas y ligeras amenazas lo convencieron de aceptar. El precio final fue una gran cantidad de efectivo y sus dos peones mutados, bastante barato si la gatita era tan talentosa como decían.

Tres días más tarde recibieron a una pequeña niña de la edad de Gasper blanca como la nieve de invierno con unos ojos amarillos y con sus suaves orejas y cola de gato que revelaban que era la hermana menor de Kuroka.

La enana nekoma…no, ahora se trataba de un gato demonio, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar mientras se presentaba.

-Soy Shirone, Kuroka-neechan me dijo que estaré trabajando para ustedes. Por favor, trátenme bien.

La parte graciosa era que esta fue la presentación más normal que había tenido cualquier miembro de su nobiliario.

Como de costumbre, él dio un discurso de proporciones épicas para convencer el alma de su nuevo oyente, mientras sus compañeros ¨traducían¨ las partes que la niña no entendía. Luego de intercambiar promesas, la gatita reveló que lo único que quería estar con su hermana. Un sueño demasiado pobre para cualquier de sus pares, especialmente para su reina. Se aseguraría de que ella mínimamente se convierta uno de los grandes sabios youkai de Asia o algo más importante, no aceptaría nada menos de uno de los suyos.

La primera semana pasó sin inconvenientes, la niña entrenaba con ellos (no con la misma intensidad que ellos, pero nada para tomar a la ligera) y tomaba parte de sus lecciones de manera correcta. Kuroka no había exagerado cuando dijo que su hermanita era talentosa, incluso siendo un ignorante con respecto al senjutsu, él sabía que brillar al meditar era una buena señal.

Hagen y Loup eran un tanto indiferentes respecto a la niña, mas ese no era el caso de Valerie quien rápido se había ganado su cariño mediante caramelos y postres. Al parecer, era fácil convencer a una niña de quedarse con unos desconocidos ofreciéndole caramelos.

En cuando a Riser, todo disgusto que sentía por cómo la niña se volvió parte de su nobiliario desapareció cuando Ravel tomó interés en ella. Su hermana adoraba la idea de tener una chica de su edad con quien jugar (y mandar) por lo que no era raro verlas juntas.

Era normal para la Shirone el asomar la cabeza cada vez que Riser practicaba con su guitarra y si le gustaba la canción se acercaba para que le rasque detrás de las orejas. Cosa que él estaba mas que feliz de hacer ya que amaba la cara llena de celos que ponía Ravel cuando la veía acurrucada en sus piernas.

El día usualmente terminaba con las hermanas felinas hablando por teléfono antes de acostarse a dormir.

El problema llegó el octavo día, esa noche Kuroka no había respondido una llamada haciendo que la gatita blanca fuera preocupada a pedirle ayuda...a su habitación, a la mitad de la noche, después de una particularmente cansador sparring contra Anteo.

-Por todos los demonios, Shirone, se habrá quedado dormida o algo similar.

Ya tenía suficiente con que Valerie a veces lo despertará para una de sus dichosas pijamadas, necesitar pocas horas de sueño por la regeneración Phenex no significaba que no le gustara dormir.

\- Pero Neechan me prometió que me llamaría todos los días. – explicó como si se tratara de un absoluto incuestionable.

\- Y yo te prometo que si te vas a dormir ahora, te llevaré a visitarla mañana después del almuerzo.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - preguntó la niña con cierta desconfianza.

Tenía demasiado sueño como para pensar en las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decir, pero a estas alturas no le importaba. Solo asintió para confirmar sus palabras y rascó las orejas de la chiquilla haciéndola ronronear antes de mandarla a dormir.

En sus sueños sonó con una canción que nunca oyó, pero que se sentía tan nostálgica. Una alegre melodía ejecutada de forma tan triste que pareciera haber sido interpretada por un muerto que recordaba un feliz pasado. En sus sueños él era un pájaro volando de memoria por un jardín en el que nunca estuvo a la vez que tarareaba la canción como si la conociera desde siempre. Pero justo antes del inicio de la estrofa final, un largo gritó lo despertó.

Sin perder el tiempo, fue corriendo tras el origen del grito. Cuando llegó a la a escena del delito vio arribar a Hagen con una espada en mano junto a Loup, varios sirvientes se encontraban confusos no sabiendo que hacer, su hermana estaba allí igualmente confusa mirando la Valerie abrazar a una temblorosa Shirone entre sus brazos.

Volviendo su mirada a la TV, las noticias seguían hablando.

_¨….noche del 12 abril tuvo lugar una tragedia que no había sido vista desde las dolorosas memorias de la última guerra civil, la caída de uno de los pilares de Ars Goetia. La cabeza de la noble casa Nebarius, el Marques Titos, último miembro de la casa Nebarius, fue confirmado muerto esta mañana al igual que el resto de su nobiliario y gran parte de los sirvientes de su residencia. La culpable fue identificada como Kuroka, también conocida como la bestia negra, aclamada alfil de Titos Nebarius que había demostrado una gran cantidad de poder en los últimos Rating-games contra los…¨_

*Boom*

Una pequeña bola de fuego hizo estallar la molesta pantalla de televisión sacando de la estupefacción a los sirvientes quienes comenzaron a limpiar los restos y traer algo de comida para los jóvenes.

Lo que lo sacó a él de su propia estupefacción fue Ravel estirando sus mangas y mirándolo como si preguntara qué deberían hacer. Una pregunta que no podía responder en estos momentos porque lo único que tenía en su cabeza era una simple palabra:

\- Mierda.

...

.

...

**Si...No pienso incluir a nadie más en el nobiliario por un buen rato. Me gustan los hombres lobos... y supongo que los híbridos de hombre lobos (en verdad no entiendo como funciona eso).**

**En vez de tan solo matar a un demonio de los pilares, Kuroka exterminó a una casa noble. Si la van a llamar la peor criminal del inframundo que al menos sea por algo importante.**


	13. Negociando con dioses y demonios

**Capítulo XIII: _Negociando con dioses y demonios._**

* * *

Cuando Damira Phenex vio a su amadísima hija, su corazón se paró por unos instantes, la pequeña estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras miraba al nobiliario de su pequeño hijo. La gatita blanca estaba prácticamente catatónica mientras que la dahmphira la sujetaba en un suave abrazo, el resto de ellos simplemente observaban la escena con falsa neutralidad.

Por más que le gustaría mimar un poco a su pichoncita, tenía trabajo de control de daños que realizar. Poniendo la sonrisa más cálida y amable que era capaz de usar se acercó a a la gata a una distancia en donde reconozcan su cercanía, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que la niña no se sienta intimidada por su presencia.

\- Valerie, Hagen, Loup, me alegro de verlos de nuevo. – con un movimiento de manos los detuvo antes de que pudiesen saludarla – Y tú debes ser Shirone, mi Riser me contó muchas cosas sobre ti.

La nekomata en cuestión no dijo nada, simplemente la miró con unos ojos vacíos que se parecían más a los de un pez muerto que lo de un gato. Pero de todas maneras era mejor que lo que la señora de la mansión esperaba, al menos la niña reconocía su existencia y escuchaba sus palabras. Podía trabajar con eso.

\- Pobrecita, has pasado, por tanto – su voz era dulce melodía, suave como el algodón y amable cual la brisa - No te preocupes, mi hijo no dejará que nadie te toque un pelo.

No era la más sutil o emocional de sus actuaciones, pero serviría por el momento. Ayudaba bastante el hecho de que en verdad sentía un poco de lastima por la criatura, abandonada a morir o algo por el estilo...mmh se aseguraría de mencionar ese pequeño más adelante. Ahora solo faltaba que alguien continué el hilo de la conversación.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Damira-sama? ¿Quién quiere lastimar a Shirone? - preguntó la damphira pescando sus intenciones.

Era por cosas como esta que la joven Valerie era su favorita entre los sirvientes de su hijo, la chica era competente. Poniendo una expresión incomoda y preocupada la mujer continuó.

\- Luego de que las noticias del ¨incidente¨ se hiciesen públicas, nos llegó una orden desde el _Ars goetia_. Ellos quieren...- pequeña pausa de denotar algo de miedo para continuar - Ellos quieren que les entreguemos a Shirone para ejecutarla por su parentesco con la diabla errante Kuroka. Riser está haciendo todo lo posible para oponerse, pero seguimos siendo una simple familia de marqueses en contra de la totalidad del _Ars Goetia._

Las reacciones fueron variadas y hasta sorpresivas en algunos casos. La gata se congeló en terror, lo cual era normal en vista de que le dijo a una niña que muy probablemente iba a morir. El licántropo miró con compasión a la niña, pero no hizo nada más, no había punto en arriesgar a la jauría por un solo miembro.

El ex exorcista apretó la empuñadura de su espada, pero la soltó casi inmediatamente. Sus manos inseguras dudaban si tomar su arma o no. Eso era raro, ella creía que el muchacho iba ser el primero en rechazar a la gata por considerarla una amenaza. Cada día se aprende algo nuevo.

Pero en su opinión la reacción más interesante fue la de la damphira quien continuó acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña como si no hubiese escuchado nada importante. Su hijo seguramente ya le había informado de la situación de antemano.

\- Eso es estúpido, sé que hay antecedentes sobre decisiones similares, pero ellos no ganan nada haciendo eso. Onii-sama no va a dejar que nada le pase a Shirone-chan, ¿Verdad? - preguntó agitadamente su dulce Ravel.

\- Todo va a estar bien, estamos hablando de Riser, él venció a un dragón malvado con sus propias manos. Estoy segura de que puede convencer a unos cuantos tontos de no hacer algo estúpido. - dijo Valerie sonriendo de manera reconfortante.

Resultaba interesante ver a la muchacha decir eso con semejante tranquilidad, incluso Damira no estaba segura si ella efectivamente tenía una confianza absoluta en su hijo o simplemente no le preocupaba demasiado el destino de la gata.

La señora de los Phenex se pasó un rato diciendo palabras reconfortantes a su hija y a la gata, no olvidando hacer mención al hecho de que Riser sería quien arreglaría el problema y la protegería.

-Querida niña, tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

Ya que su hijo realizó algunos movimientos controversiales, se aseguraría que los resultados valieran la pena.

Unas cuantas palabras duras, medio verdades y secretos, y la pequeña probablemente se aferraría a su pichoncito, su salvador, la persona que la protegió cuando incluso su hermana le había dado la espalda, con uñas y dientes, ofreciéndole una lealtad ciega.

En el raro caso de que la ejecutaran de todas formas, ya tenía en mente un posible reemplazo, una maga con afinidad por las explosiones.

Personalmente deseaba que la gata sobreviviera a la ordenanza; su pichoncita se había encariñado bastante su nueva compañera de juegos.

.

* * *

El señor de la casa estudiaba al menor de sus varones con una opresiva y severa expresión en su rostro. O por lo menos así lo sentía Riser quien estaba sometido a dicha mirada, en realidad, él no se atrevía a levantar su cabeza y ver la cara de su padre por lo que la expresión de este era un misterio cuya respuesta no quería conocer.

Incluso tras pelear contra un rey dragón al menos dos veces por semana, la mera idea de enfrentarse a su padre, aun de forma oral, lo aterraba. Algo ridículo, en vista de que su padre jamás lo lastimaría de forma intencional, pero cada vez que se encontraba a solas se sentía pequeño, como un niño que tenía que iba a ser castigado por hacer algo malo.

\- Discutiremos sobre lo que hiciste. - ordenó su padre con calma.

\- Desde que ella aceptó ser mi reina, la niña que era mi responsabilidad, no podía simplemente entregarla. Somos Phenex, esa clase de cosas están por debajo de nosotros. Tú fuiste quien me dijo que el fénix tiene prioridad por encima del inframundo, la gata es de los nuestros. - sus ojos tímidos se mantenían a la altura de su la cabeza de los Phenex.

Su voz, llena de determinación y furia, disfrazaba el temor que sentía al estar diciendo algo como eso. Su padre era sabio y fuerte, si se descuidada un segundo, perdería la discusión.

\- Tú eres el fénix, Riser, no tus sirvientes. Ellos no tienen nuestra sangre, no es agradable de escuchar, pero ni siquiera tu madre fue un fénix hasta que estuvo embazada con Ruval. Puedes querer a la nekomata pero... - su padre se detuvo con una expresión algo asustada - Por favor, dime que no te acostaste la nekomata o su hermana, o aunque sea dime que usaste protección, esa especie es ridículamente fértil.

Bien, no se iba a dignar a contestar eso. Por todos los demonios, podía entender que preguntara acerca de la gata negra, pero la menor solo tenía 10 años. Pero de nuevo, las reglas morales que había aprendido de su maestro eran extremadamente radicales cuando se las comparaba a las del resto de los demonios. Su especie siempre fue bastante abierta a cuestiones relacionadas con el sexo; técnicamente la edad de consentimiento es una idea que tenía solo siglos a los mucho, y la edad de la mayoría de los demonios se contaban por milenios.

No, no debía distraerse ahora, era su deber continuar con sus argumentos.

\- Mephisto es un idealista quien jamás pudo perdonar a Ajuka Beelzebub por someterse a las decisiones del _Ars Goetia_; si entregamos a Shirone, nos abandonará y guardará rencor por ver esto como una traición. Lo perderemos a él y por consiguiente a Tannin y sus dragones. Lo que hice nos aseguró su amistad.

Deshacerse de aliados como eso era un precio demasiado grande a pagar para contentar a un congreso de payasos. Su padre seguro de lo vería de esa manera.

\- No lo hubiera hecho. Si yo cumpliera con la ordenanza, quitaríamos a la gata de tus manos obviamente en contra de tu voluntad. Tú serías la víctima en esta situación, toda ira que esto les despierte estará dirigida al _Ars Goetia_ y hacia mí. Tu maestro te aprecia demasiado como para abandonarte solo por eso y le caes bien al rey dragón.

Y la habitación quedó en silencio como si esperaran a un tercero que nunca llegaría. El poco tiempo que tuvo para prepararse esos fueron las únicas excusas decentes para justificar lo que hizo. Que patético era eso, le estaban dando la oportunidad de defenderse a sí mismo y sin embargo no se le ocurría nada más que agregar.

No.

Él no había nada malo. No existía ninguna razón para sentirse culpable y ambos ya sabían lo que había hecho, mejor simplemente decirlo y dejarse de perder el tiempo.

\- Antes de venir aquí envié un mensaje a la primera cabeza de los Bael a través de Sairaorg negando aceptar la ordenanza. Obtuve el respaldo los satanes luego amenazarlos con no participar de las negociaciones con los dioses nórdicos a menos que declararán a Shirone inocente de los crimines cometidos por su hermana. Incluso contamos con el apoyo de casas nobles como los Abaddon y Mammón.

Conseguir el apoyo de los satanes fue mucho más sencillo de lo esperado. Una pequeña llamada a su prometida y el Lucifer estaba más que dispuesto a brindarle su ayuda. Leviathan le gustaba la idea de ejecutar niñas, su supuesta amenaza fue más una excusa para ella para contradecir al _Ars Goetia_. Fue Mephisto quien habló con Beelzebub en privado. Y finalmente Asmodeus simplemente aceptó cuando le dijeron que el resto de los satanes también lo habían hecho.

En tanto, fue Valerie la que se encargó de contactar a Sairaorg y cuantas casas nobles como le era posible. Como era de esperar, la mayoría de las que formaban parte del Ars Goetia se negaron, salvo algunas excepciones como los Vapula, quienes se sentían en deuda con ellos luego de que la damphira curara la extraña enfermedad de Misla Bael.

Hizo todo esto a espaldas de sus padres.

\- Foras y Raum. - dijo lentamente su padre - Sus casas sufrieron ´accidentes´ luego de oponerse a las políticas implementadas al _Ars Goetia _tras los finales de la guerra civil. No sería impensable que alguno de nuestros miembros sufra esto.

Al escuchar los nombres de casa extintas, se le puso la piel de gallina. Al escuchar que alguien de su familia podría estar en peligro sintió ganas de vomitar. ¿Cometió un error?

**NO. **Ellos eran el error, no era su culpa que los otros demonios fuesen unos cobardes debiluchos.

\- Eres mi hijo, si en verdad estabas tan firme en tu decisión de salvar a la gata podría haberte ayudado. Podríamos haber falsificado su muerte, sobornado a varias personas o llegar a un acuerdo con el congreso. Algo mucho más seguro que solo antagonizarlos. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

_¨Porque tenía miedo de que dijeras que no.¨_ Fue lo que pensó, pero no se atrevió a decir en voz alta.

Su padre ni siquiera sonaba furioso, solo un tanto triste.

\- Hiciste lo mismo con la damphira y con exorcista. Sé que estás dispuesto a ser un estúpido y ponerte en peligro por lo que crees que deberías hacer, pero quiero que entiendas que cada vez que hiciste eso no solo te pusiste en peligro a ti sino a tu familia. Eres talentoso y en unos años serás capaz de protegerte a ti mismo, pero ¿Y Ravel, tu madre o Revido? ¿Qué haremos si deciden ir tras ellos?

¿En verdad puso a su familia en tantos problemas solo por una gata que conoció hace una semana? Lo que hizo con Valerie y Hagen era similar en cuanto a las consecuencias.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Porque era lo que de lo que debía hacer. Porque él era más increíble que esos peligros.

-Padre, yo...lo siento.

Había logrado lo que quería y sin embargo esto se sintió como una derrota en su pecho. Estaban en pleno primavera y sin embargo el aire que respiraba era incómodamente frío.

Él hizo lo que un Phenex debería haber hecho y sin duda era fuerte. Eran los otros los que estaban equivocados, su padre estaba confundido. No que lo culpara, el hombre estaba preocupado por los que unos payasos podrían intentar y fallar. Pero ellos eran fuertes, nada pasaría.

-Ya hablaremos de tu castigo cuando vuelvas, por ahora ve a prepararte para representar a los ángeles.

Nada pasaría y él se aseguraría de ello. Después de todo, bastaba con más ser fuerte que el resto. Debía serlo.

.

* * *

A pesar de que se encontraban afuera en el área de ejercicios, el ambiente era tan asfixiante que parecían estar apretujados como ratas en una cañería pequeña. Valerie no sabía lo que Damira-sama le dijo a Shirone, pero ahora, en lugar de estar paralizada en miedo e incredulidad, estaba golpeando los postes de entrenamiento con una tremenda cantidad de ansiedad y enojo, como una chihuahua versión felina. Lo que sea que le haya dicho tuvo un gran efecto como para causar eso.

En cuanto a la gata negra, no le importaba que Hagen simpatizara con su situación, ella seguía siendo una tonta y una pésima hermana mayor por abandonar a su hermanita. Valerie estaba segura de ser una hermana mayor mil veces mejor, si alguien preguntaba Gasper lo confirmaría sin rechistar.

Sus compañeros hacían poco más que corregir la técnica y postura de la gatita de vez en cuando mientras ella curaba sus manos que se lastimaban por la fuerza de sus propios puñetazos. Hubiera preferido que la niña se desahogara de una manera menos autodestructiva, pero suponía que era preferible al estado en que estaba antes.

El problema ya estaba prácticamente resuelto, pero el resto todavía no lo sabía. Quizás deberían haberle contado al cazador, pero él nunca fue demasiado bueno en situaciones que no involucraran cortar o planear cómo cortar a alguien.

Aun sin saber eso, ellos no deberían estar tan preocupados. Su amigo a veces podía llegar a ser un tanto tonto, distraído, arrogante, maleducado, gritón, impaciente, sin aprecio por la moda, pero seguía siendo la persona más confiable que conocía. No es como si conociera a muchas personas, pero eso no lo hacía menos confiable. Incluso Gasper estaba más tranquilo cuando le explicó por teléfono que Riser y ella manejaron la situación; o por lo menos se tranquilizó tras llorar por un rato, pero ese no era el punto.

Cuando Riser llegó lo primero que hizo fue caminar hacia Shirone. La bonita niña de ojos claros se enderezó como una tierna soldadita ante un general.

\- ¿Por qué rayos tienes esa cara? Todo está bien, lo peor que va a pasar es que vas a necesitar un baño, no te vas a salvar esta vez. - dijo el demonio de los cabellos soleados riéndose de su propio chiste

Su tono era el falso buen humor que ponía cuando se cada vez que perdían una de pelea contra Tannin, no era uno que a ella le gustase oír. Ella siempre solía colarse a su habitación a jugar a las cartas cuando estaba con ese ánimo, incluso cuando no lo admitía, sabía que apreciaba él el gesto.

\- Quiero...quiero hablar con Kuroka-nee. Quiero saber por qué me abandonó, por qué no me llevó con ella. Era mi familia, no es justo, no es justo ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?

Ese doloroso torrente de preguntas de la gatita fue prontamente acallado por un fuerte abrazo de Riser.

-No entiendo cómo te sientes y no intentaré hacerlo. No voy a decir de pienses en nosotros en nosotros como familia porque no lo somos. No considero a ninguno de ustedes mi familia. - pausó durante unos segundos antes de continuar, conociendo al demonio, lo hacía por dramatismo - Pero son importantes para mí. Sean fuertes y vivan. Soy el mejor y ya que los elegí, ustedes son lo mejor que el mundo tiene para ofrecer. Si ese mundo intenta hacerle algo a cualquier de nosotros ¿Qué mierda van a hacer unos debiluchos ante el grupo más increíble de la historia?

Su amigo siguió hablando mientras aplastaba a la Shirone, quien estaba llorando a cantaros, entre sus brazos. La escena sacada prácticamente de uno película le sacó una sonrisa, todo lo que faltaba era una lluvia con música de fondo y estaría completo.

Había partes de su discurso que le parecían que sobraban, por ejemplo, la parte de familia, para ella esa palabra nunca fue más que una palabra con tres silabas y siete letras, carente de todo sentimiento. La parte del poder también estuvo de más, no le importaba mucho ser fuerte, es decir, entrenaría todo lo posible para ayudarlo con sus metas y poder curar a cualquier persona que ella quisiera, pero aparte de eso, no le importaba mucho el poder o la autoridad (y seriamente dudaba que a Shirone le importara demasiado).

El abrazo fue la mejor parte, eso fue muy tierno de su parte. Y la partecita de que ellos eran importantes…él también era importante para ellos.

\- Y por eso únanse al abrazo como mis compañeros en armas y espíritu. Es una orden.

Quizás él necesitaba un abrazo y le daba vergüenza pedirlo de otra forma, una bonita teoría. No por nada la llamaban la mejor hermana mayor y secretaria del universo, solo pregúntenle a Gasper. Y la gatita también necesitaba cuantos abrazos pudiese recibir.

Y pegando un salto se colgó de la espalda del demonio rubio quien estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para cubrir tanto al lobo como al cazador con un solo brazo mientras estrujaba a Shirone con el otro.

\- Pequeña nekotama, proclamo que mientras eres una de nosotros. – dijo el demonio rubio con una amable firmeza.

\- Se dice nekomata. – corrigió la gatita quien seguía lloriqueando.

\- Cállate y déjame reconfortarte.

\- Jijiji, Shirone, esta noche vamos a una película, los 101 dálmatas o mejor aún, vemos los aristogatos, voy a aprovechar y probarte unos cuantos moñitos mientras la vemos. - tras decir esto se acercó al oído del muchacho para dedicarle un suave susurro - Y tranquilo todo va a estar bien, la princesa de la noche te lo promete.

El llanto de la gatita hacía difícil estar segura, pero creía haber escuchado un ´gracias´ de su amigo, y se sintió cálida, cosa rara para un no-muerto. No importaba, la calidez era bonita y ella siempre había odiado el frío.

.

* * *

\- Te repito que no lo hice a propósito ¿Cómo se supone que supiera que mi estofado te provocaría un caso de intoxicación?

\- Grrrrr.

\- No me vengas con eso, nuestra señora señorita Tepes sí puede comer ajo, pensé que al ser solo mitad hombre lobo tú también podrías comer cebollas.

\- Mmmh.

\- No te atrevas a comparar a nuestro señor con un ave tan vulgar, ni siquiera en un chiste.

Uno pensaría que un viaje con los dos miembros más callados de su nobiliario sería más tranquilo que esto. No que le molestara, en realidad encontraba la conversación graciosa y se había puesto como meta el descubrir cómo hacía el espadachín para entender los ruidos del lobo. Los misterios de aquella amalgama amorfa de sonidos no deberían estar fuera de su alcance. Esa fue una buena forma de pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban a los anfitriones.

Para esta misión solo eligió al Hagen, quien estaba emocionado por tener permiso de llevar a Gram durante la misión, y a Loup. Todavía no consideraba que la gatita estuviese lo suficientemente estable, por lo que dejarla con Valerie y su hermanita parecía una buena idea, y una gran excusa para no exhibir una usuaria de longinus a unos dioses que posiblemente se darían cuenta instantáneamente.

-Ustedes deben ser los demonios. Pasen, pasen, los estamos esperando para las negociaciones.

El joven no pensaba que ¨negociar¨ fuera la palabra correcta para describir lo que harían. Demandar la devolución de la trompeta e interrogarlo eran términos mucho más adecuados. Pero no era tan estúpido como para decírselo en la cara.

Era la primera vez que el Phenex veía un dios en persona, y ciertamente lo que vio no lo impresionaba, pero admitiría que la voz del dios de apariencia tan joven le resultó incomoda. Desde su mirada hasta los manierismos daba la sensación de que la deidad estaba jugando. Costaba creer que alguien así fuese un ser milenario. Además, El padre de bestias, Loki, por alguna razón tenía uno de sus brazos enyesados de tal manera que parecía estar exhibiéndolo en lugar de intentar disimular su herida.

Su única compañía era un cuervo que giraba su cuello con aparente impaciencia mientras se paraba sobre su hombro.

\- No se acerquen hasta que les ofrezca pan y agua. Ni siquiera esta serpiente puede ir en contra de las normas de hospitalidad. –advirtió el ave.

\- Munin, me ofendes, yo jamás haría nada que dañara la reputación del panteón nórdico, le di mi palabra de honor a mi padre.

Solo con ver al cuervo uno podía adivinar que las palabras del dios eran una falsedad absoluta. No había otra explicación para esa expresión repleta de odio que lanzaba.

\- Odín habrá olvidado, pero yo jamás. Deberían haberte dejado encadenado allí abajo. Ahora guarda tu lengua antes de que te la arranque.

Eso no simulaba ser una amenaza vacía, pero todo lo que logró fue hacer reír a la deidad. Un sonido que él pagaría por olvidar si las leyes de las leyes de universo lo permitirán. Se planteó usar magia para mandar a la mierda a la lógica y la física, pero eso eran cosas para más adelante.

Tras haber comido el pan y bebido de la copa que les sirvieron, los llevaron a una mesa donde se sentaban personas de diversas razas, entre las que podía identificar a unas valquirias cuya dura impresión hacia justicia a su fama de guerras, enanos fornidos que estaban más interesados en hablar sobre metales que en el evento que tendría lugar y varios tipos de duendes cuyas especies no era capaz de identificar.

La atención de todos se centraba en ellos, puesto que fueron los últimos en llegar, o quizás solo estuvieran impresionados por lo que veían. Muchos envidiarían su apariencia, habilidades o talento musical. O estaban furiosos con él por llegar relativamente tarde.

Detalles, no era su culpa que los hiciesen esperar tanto antes de dejarlos entrar.

Aunque eso no quitaba que el ambiente era tenso y las miradas paseaban entre Loki y los demonios. Cualquier intento del embaucador de iniciar una conversación era silenciado por los picotazos del cuervo, quien se tomaba su trabajo con una gran pasión y algo de placer. Luego de repetir esta acción un par de veces, Munin señaló a un apuesto joven constataba con los mitos nórdicos, un adolescente prácticamente sacado de un cuento chino.

\- Gracias por tenerme, estoy aquí para actuar como testigo para está negociación en lugar del panteón hindú. Debido a algunos asuntos que requerían atención urgente, Lord Indra vio conveniente delegarme la tarea a mí. Mi nombre es Cao Cao y soy un humano. Puedo entender que muchos estén en desacuerdo con esto, pero les aseguro fui especialmente elegido en base mis habilidades.

Los presentes saltaron de sus asientos al ver a al muchacho asiático invocar una lanza entre sus manos. El arma en sí no era nada impresionantes, penosa en realidad, una lanza hecha de madera algo añejada que terminaba en una punta metálica a medio oxidar. Un arma que a primera vista no podría atravesar gelatina acalló a todos.

Los enanos y valquirias la miraban con admiración propia de guerreros y artesanos, los duendes y las hadas con curiosidad como si estuvieran leyendo un cuento de hadas que no conocían.

Una longinus, por alguna razón lo sabía y la recordaba a pesar de verla por primera vez. Mirar esa cosa era un deja vu.

Sus compañeros si bien eran curiosos, no hicieron tanto escándalo al ya estar acostumbrados a ver el cáliz de Sephirot en acción.

Cuanto más miraba Riser a esa arma, más crecía dentro suyo un sentimiento que aprendió a odiar, culpa. Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en el arma deseaba arrepentirse de un crimen que no recordaba.

Arrogante. La culpa se volvió enojo y el mundo se helaba. ¡Qué arma más arrogante era esa!, tratando de manipularlo y tener un efecto en su psique, de no haber estado en medio de una negociación se hubiese sentido inclinado a atacar a ese tal Cao Cao.

-Como verán. Soy el actual usuario de la verdadera longinus, O Longinus para acortar. Uno de los motivos por el que fui elegido es la habilidad que tiene esta de detectar mentiras, cualquier falsedad la hará sangrar. Algo adecuado para esta clase de cosas. Si lo desean, pueden ponerla a prueba.

-Los cuernos en el casco de mi hermano Thor son meramente un adorno y no tienen nada que ver con su esposa. – dijo el padre de monstruos con una seriedad rara en él.

Un poco de sangre empezó a gotear de la punta de Longinus, dejando a todos los videntes pasmados y a Loki con una engreída mueca de victoria dibujada en su rostro.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Munin habría asesinado a la deidad un millar de veces. O si sus picotazos hiciesen más que solo irritarle la piel como actualmente estaban haciendo

-Soy la persona más atractiva de la habitación. – exclamó Riser para verificar el correcto funcionamiento del arma

Eso obviamente era cierto, y la lanza estaba de acuerdo con él pues apenas dijo eso, esta paró de escurrir sangre.

La gente de gente en la mesa comenzó a mirarlo de forma rara, excepto Hagen, él probablemente también concordaba.

\- *Cough* Cabe aclarar que, si la persona en cuestión cree estar diciendo la verdad, el sangrado no se activará, tal y como comprobó el señor Phenex aquí presente. – explicó Cao Cao ignorando lo que dijo Loki.

¨Aguafiestas¨ se quejó Riser para sus adentros.

Afortunadamente, los efectos fueron notables, el ambiente en la habitación se había aligerado y las conversaciones se volvieron mucho más animosas que antes. La gente intentó poner en duda su verdad absoluta, argumentando que la belleza debe ser femenina, que solo un macho con barba debería contar como atractivo, y otras cosas amenas.

\- SUFICIENTE, explica tus crímenes y devuelve la trompeta. No quiero verte a ti ni a esa lanza maldita por un segundo más. – gritó el impaciente cuervo mirando a Loki.

\- Tch, actúas como si hubiese matado a alguien con un muérdago.

La frase debía tener cierto contexto pues prácticamente todos allí comenzaron a murmurar insultos y comentarios, y algunos simplemente los gritaron.

Pero la deidad ignoró esto y continúo hablando.

\- Esta es la trompeta que me dio Eris a cambio de algunos de mis tesoros. Estaba un poco celoso de Heimdal y decidí que también quería un cuerno que marcara el fin de los tiempos. Está como nueva, no hice nada salvo mirarla y jugar un poco con ella.

\- ¿Guardas alguien tipo de relación con la antigua facción de satanes? - preguntó Riser haciendo caso de la lista de preguntas que los satanes le ordenaron hacer.

En opinión del demonio, la lista dejaba mucho que desear en cuestión de sutileza, pero no podía hacer caso omiso de esta en vista de que había sido preparada personalmente por Lucifer. Aunque su futuro cuñado era más famoso por su desempeño en el campo de batalla que por sus habilidades manipuladoras, para dar un ejemplo, no había que ser un genio para notar que su relación con este había mejorado luego de que Riser le había dado a Rias una salida fuera de su contrato matrimonial.

-No estoy trabajando con ellos y ciertamente no siento camaradería por ninguno de sus miembros. Y no te preocupes tanto, no odio a las facciones bíblicas más que la mayoría de los dioses.

El demonio no tenía idea si estaba siendo manipulado o no. Incluso un genio como el suyo solo rivalizado por las más grandes mentes de su generación como su hermana pequeña… o la hermana menor de Leviathan (esa niña vivía para los juegos de mesa), o el hermano menor de Sairaorg si contaba los conocimientos en botánica.

En retrospectiva, había muchos hermanos menores que lo rivalizan en genio.

\- ¿Estás planeando el Ragnarok? ¿Piensas usar esa trompeta? – fue el turno del cuervo para preguntar y lo hizo con veneno en su voz.

\- Obviamente estoy planeando el ragnarok. – respondió prestando más atención a sus uñas que a Munin - Está escrito en el tejido de las Nornas y nadie puede cambiar eso. Odín, Thor y yo moriremos en batalla juntos a mis niños. Pero no por ahora, y no con esa trompeta. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Explica esa escayola. – el ave apenas y podía contenerse en este punto.

-Consecuencia de una travesura mía. No me mires así, nadie, salvo yo, salió lastimado.

La interrogación siguió por unas cuantas agotadoras horas más. La lengua del padre de serpientes hacia honor a su nombre y resultaba extremadamente resbaladiza. No pasaba un momento en que la lluvia de preguntas no se volviera una conversación casual por acción de esa deidad. Muy para su humillación, no era él quien notaba esto, sino el cuervo quien rápidamente amenazaba al dios para que este respondiera las preguntas.

Al final de todo, terminó con la trompeta en sus manos. El instrumento en cuestión era una pieza blanca, hecha de marfil o los huesos de algún animal. No tenía demasiada presencia, pero era de esperarse dado que se trataba de un objeto con un valor meramente simbólico, no era como si el apocalipsis iba a ocurrir si alguien la tocaba. Era probablemente por la falta de valor practico que los ángeles permitieron que él los representara en primer lugar, el objeto ni siquiera lo quemaba a pesar de ser una reliquia sagrada.

Un banquete de celebración más tarde, uno que se sintió como una eternidad considerando lo goloso que resultó ser el dios de los engaños, todos estaban preparados para irse, pero la deidad los llamó a ellos y al joven chino aparte. Con algo de suerte no intentaría matarlos o maldecirlos, ya saben cosas que uno podría esperar de un dios considerado malvado y caótico por todo el mundo.

No sería fácil vencer a una deidad con un poder comparable al de un satán, pero en vista de que estaba herido, escapar se volvía una opción viable. Después de eso todo lo que tendría que hacer era agregarlo a la lista de personas para golpear en un futuro y en unos pocos años quemarle el culo.

Tal vez eso no fuese una buena idea, no es como si quisiera crear más enemigos para su familia. Pero en unos años se volvería más fuerte que nadie por lo que no debería haber consecuencias si lo hiciera, nadie quería a Loki de todas formas.

Pero esa línea de pensamientos no lo preparó para encontrarse con un Loki sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. Incluso con solo un brazo, su mera presencia irradiaba un peligro mortal.

\- Ya era hora. Los hice venir en privado porque hay algo que me molestó durante toda la reunión y la mera idea de un dios como yo teniendo que soportar tales molestias es un insulto a mi derecho divino.

Su voz neutra, carente de emociones, no hacía más que amplificar la inminente amenaza que se acercaba. Y para dejar esto aún más en claro, su presencia inundó el lugar como una tormenta impactando en una costa tranquila. Haya sido magia, sed se sangre, poder divino, o simple poder en toda su pureza; el joven demonio de pelos rubios recordó lo que sintió ya hace tantos años cuando el lucifer hizo gala de la destrucción frente suyo.

Los cuatro jóvenes se prepararon para la batalla, el joven llamado Cao Cao con su lanza en manos y Hagen sosteniendo a Gram con resolución. Incluso así, podía notar sus piernas ligeramente temblando, y los cabellos de Loup parados. Personalmente no quería saber cómo él mismo se veía en este instante.

-Y esa molestia tiene que ver con ustedes. No hay manera de que mi orgullo me permita dejarlos ir hasta que esta emoción en mi pecho sea saciada. Escuchen esto pues están a punto de ser testigos del poder de un dios. Prepárense para recibir…

El espadachín fue el primero en avanzar, parándose frente a ellos con intención de ser la vanguardia. Un noble sentimiento, pero estúpido en vista de que era Riser quien tenía las mejores chances de sobrevivir a un ataque.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que ellos se lanzaran al ataque, la presión desapareció.

-…mis regalos. ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si no les diera algún regalo de despedida?

Riser jamás estaría orgulloso de lo que dijo a continuación, pues su intención era simplemente pensarlo en lugar de decirlo. En una meras cuatro palabras, él fue capaz de resumir las emociones de todas los presentes

\- ¡Qué hijo de p…

.

.

.

Extra: baño.

-Sé que los nombres de tus técnicas suenan bien, pero todo lo que yo puedo hacer es patear y golpear muy fuerte. No puedo gritar *golpe de leo* antes de cada puño, eso sería demasiado telegráfico. –dijo Sairaorg mientras bebía una bebida deportiva.

Como de costumbres, los dos se encontraban descansando juntos tras una sesión especial de entrenamiento con el gigante. Nada fuera de lugar.

**SHIRONE, SI NO REGRESAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, JURO POR MIS ANCESTROS QUE TE PERSEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO Y DE REGRESO. **

-Creo que tu alfil está gritando a tu torre. –señaló el Bael con un tono nada impresionado.

-Sí, lo está haciendo. – replicó el Phenex de igual forma.

** NO ME HAGAS IR HASTA ALLÁ Y NI PIENSES EN CORRER. YA SABES CÓMO TERMINÓ ESO LA ULTIMA VEZ.**

\- ¿Es eso común?

-La nekomata odia el agua, y dado que la mayoría de nuestros sirvientes son incapaces de contenerla, es Valerie la que se encarga de bañarla. – explicó Riser antes de continuar con su bebida, las de frutos rojos eran sus favoritas.

Como dije antes, nada fuera de lugar. Solo dos amigos tomando un descanso mientras veían pasar a una niña con orejas de gato corriendo delante de ellos en un vano intento por escapar.

-Es bastante rápida, será una gran guerra algún día. ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudar a atraparla?

Tras la gata le seguía Valerie quien estaba empapada en… ¿sudor? ¿Agua con jabón? De cualquier manera, desvió su mirada a Riser, quien tranquilamente señaló la dirección en que la fugitiva había escapado, antes de volver a la carrera.

-Na, Valerie tiene más estamina que la gatita, la atrapará enseguida. Además ¿En verdad quieres meterte en un baño con una niña de 10 con la que no tienes ninguna relación de parentesco?

-Oh… buen punto.

**NO ME OBLIGUES A QUITARTE TUS PRIVILEGIOS DE POSTRE, PORQUE LO VOY A HACER.**

Ignorando estos accidentes cotidianos, el demonio rubio retomó la conversación anterior.

\- ¿Qué te parece decir algo como ¨restricción nivel cero¨ o ¨gran despertar¨ cuando te quitas tus tatuajes restrictivos?

-Eso suena genial. Voy a tener que probarlo la próxima vez que pelee.

...

...

...

* * *

**Notas:**

**-Heimdal : dios guardián en la mitología nórdica, con su cuerno anunciará la batalla en los dioses y los gigantes.**

**-En los mitos, Loki causa la muerte del amadísimo dios Balder haciendo que el hermano ciego de este, disparara un dardo hecho de un muérdago (la única cosa capaz de dañarlo debido a ciertas circunstancias) contra el dios.**

**-Munin es uno de los dos cuervos que acompañan a Odin. Munin en particular representa la memoria.**

**Si...dije que habría algunos personajes algo cambiados, Loki es un ejemplo de eso. Hay cambios en la personalidad de Loki para hacerlo más similar a la figura del dios de los engaños de los mitos. Entiendo que el Loki en DxD, se parece más al sexy Loki de marvel con todo eso de ser hijo de Odín (en los mitos era su hermano en armas), pero meh, amo demasiado la mitología como no hacerlo. Loki es manipulador y caótico.**

**Lo digo y lo repito, cuando inventas armas capaces de asesinar a los dioses, el resto de los panteones tiene una buena razón para temerte y odiarte. Es el equivalente que un país desarrolle armas nucleares, nadie se lo tomaría bien y estarían muy mal vistas.**

**Para dar un ejemplo extremo, el equipo sagrado de Gasper (que es cercano a ser considerado una longinus) literalmente está hecha con el cadáver de un dios.**

**Esas cosas deberían tener una pésima fama.**


	14. Profecías y otros cuentos

**Capítulo XIV: Profecías y otros cuentos**

* * *

**...**

* * *

De manera incómoda siguieron a al dios del engaño, quien afortunadamente había decidido simplemente ignorar el accidental insulto (probablemente porque ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos) a donde sea que los llevase.

Sus compañeros se habían colocado entre él y la deidad, mientras que el chino sostenía a Longinus de forma algo disimulada. La actitud tan serena del dios caótico no hacía salvo incrementar los nervios de todos. A decir verdad, se hubiesen sentido más tranquilos si Loki se hubiera molestado un poco, pero no, todo lo que hizo fue sonreír de forma melosa.

En esa sonrisa tan ajena y tan traviesa resonaban las palabras que el cuervo cantó desde la ventana cuando los vio salir.

´*CAW* Corran, huyan, aléjense de él. Recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo, es la naturaleza de los escorpiones picar a quienes los ayudan. Cuidado, los regalos de una serpiente están salpicados de veneno.´

El graznido del ave fue muriendo a medida que se acercaban al lago. Lo que había dicho era seguramente la verdad, pero no podían simplemente rechazar la oferta de un dios, especialmente la de uno tan dañino de como este. Además, los anfitriones nórdicos eran conocidos por sus buenos regalos, con tal de que limpiara el veneno, aún podría disfrutar de cualquier cosa que obtuviera, no era como si poco de veneno pudiera lastimarlo.

Apuntando al cuerpo de agua, el padre de serpientes dijo en una pequeña risa.

\- Este es mi regalo.

Con un rápido chasquido de dedos una bella criatura de piel tan azulada como el lago que veían, o quizás su piel era el agua del lago que la cubría como una suave manta, salió elegantemente del cuerpo de agua y les ofreció una ligera reverencia.

\- Rima es una ondina del lago, nieta de la bellísima Rin, a la que le pedí que realice una profecía para ustedes. Tomen sus turnos.

Era evidente para Riser que sus dos guardias mostraban poco interés en el regalo, prefiriendo mantener su atención en el gran estafador nórdico. En tanto, el joven asiático lo miraba con una expresión difícil de descifrar, quizás simplemente estuviera esperando a que él diga algo.

\- Propongo que lo hagamos por el orden alfabético de nuestros apellidos según el alfabeto ingles actual.

\- Entonces, yo seré el primero. –dijo el joven asiático con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Espera ¿Tu verdadero nombre es Cao Cao? Pensé que era un seudónimo que usabas para no revelar tu verdadero nombre, con todo eso de ´los nombres tienen poder sobre los hombres´ y demás cosas de la magia.

\- Cómo verás, he decido adoptar el nombre de Cao Cao en honor a mi ancestro espiritual.

\- Por lo tanto, admites que no te llamas así. Incluso si no quieres decirnos tu nombre, dinos la primera letra de tu verdadero apellido.

\- Los nombres son convenciones sociales que usamos para diferenciarnos entre nosotros.

\- No me vengas con argumentos cultos porque yo podría decir que al ser el usuario de Longinus es tu deber cumplir con los mandamientos bíblicos, específicamente ´el de honrar a los padres´ haciendo uso de sus nombres.

\- No me digas a quien debo honrar – la voz del joven tembló ligeramente antes de volver a la calma - Y debo agregar que al ser estudiante de Son Wukong, un buda, eso me hace participante de las enseñanzas budistas, no de las cristianas.

\- Ese es un buen argumente, pero olvidas que…

La discusión entre ellos fue un acalorado debate. Por impresionante que fuera la defensa de Riser, incluso este debía quitarse el sombrero ante la seguridad y pasión con la que el joven chino hablaba. Todas cualidades de un carismático líder como él mismo.

Una tesis después de otra, un filósofo oriental para desacreditar a un lingüista occidental. Esto era un verdadero campo de batalla de la lengua hablada, algo digno de filmarse.

¿Quién hubiera creído que encontraría a un rival digno en tierras tan lejanas?

\- Para terminar, Sausurre diría que el nombre es una imagen acústica que se asocia a una idea por na convención arbitraria. No un hay motivos naturales que justifiquen un nombre por sobre otro.

\- Eso suena lógico, pero te recuerdo que a magia es de todo menos lógica. Muchos de los principios que rigen el poder de la Longinus se encuentran en la cábala que estipula que el nombre de un hombre…

\- De acuerdo, esto fue gracioso por los primeros 90 minutos, pero si tengo que escuchar una sola palabra más sobre el tema voy a apuñalar a Munin, o a Thor, o a su esposa, o a Freya...oh, hay muchas personas a las cuales apuñalar, después te pediré prestado tu escarbadie- tu sagrada lanza asesina de dioses. Rima, simplemente di todas las profecías al mismo tiempo, para eso ella necesitará una muestra de sus cabellos, pero no se preocupen, ya se los quité mientras hablaban.

¨_¿Estuvimos discutiendo por más de una hora? Deberían habernos dicho algo. Más importante que eso ¿Cuándo robó nuestro cabello?_ ¨

En esos momentos dudaba entre sentirse avergonzado por haberse perdido en su discusión o preocupare por el hecho de que el dios de las mentiras le había cortado algunos mechones de pelo sin que se diera cuenta.

Al final, ganó su curiosidad por ver a la ondina realizar la profecía. Toda su atención se centró en los delicados movimientos de la criatura que se confundía con la superficie del lago cuyo nombre no recordaba. Tan ligeros era el cuerpo de la criatura que sospechaba que una brisa la sometería a moverse acorde a los caprichosos vientos.

La ninfa de agua, con ligereza, dejó caer tres cabellos sobre superficie y sopló algo que no era aliento, sino un secreto que solo los profetas conocen. Los tres hilos nacidos de hombres siguieron distintas trayectorias, cada uno con un ritmo propio, mientras la doncella húmeda observaba sus movimientos como si estuviese leyendo una partitura musical que no entendía del todo.

Cuando se detuvo, también lo hizo la superficie del agua y todo cuanto quedó era la expectativa de los observantes. Con sus mojados dedos señaló a Cao Cao, a Loup Garou y finalmente a Riser Phenex.

\- Tú nacerás dos veces del sacrificio que no querías pagar y cuando lo hagas el costado sanará; tú fallarás tres veces y gracias a eso crecerás, mas nada de eso te traerá felicidad; y tú cenizas fuiste, cenizas sigues siendo y nunca serás fuego, tú morirás siendo solo cenizas.

Esas palabras despertaron una gran sonrisa en Loki quien intentaba inútilmente esconderla de los jóvenes.

\- Oh, si esto es todo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. - dijo Riser borrando, por alguna razón, la sonrisa de la cara al dios.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿No están preocupados por algo? Esa fue una de las peores profecías que he escuchado en mi vida y eso que he escuchado como yo y la mayoría de mis conocidos moriremos peleando entre nosotros.

Decir que el dios estaba frustrado era decir poco. Era como si a un niño se le quitara su juguete favorito , pero de nuevo, un dios de las jugarretas no podía ser considerado demasiado maduro.

\- Las profecías son abiertas a interpretación. Francamente, podría borrar accidentalmente mi progreso en un videojuego teniendo que crear un nuevo personaje desde cero, y de esa forma ya completaría la mitad de la profecía. –

\- Él tiene la idea correcta. Soy parte del clan del ave fénix, morir y renacer de nuestras cenizas es algo que hacemos todo el tiempo, a veces de forma metafórica y otras de manera un tanto más literal.

Tras decir esto, extendió su puño hacia el joven chino quien hizo lo mismo. Nada como un choque de puños entre personas de semejante talento.

Pero sus ánimos volvieron a congelarse al ver al dios que los acompañaba volviese a sonreír de manera traviesa. Dado de que estaban hablando del padre de serpientes, eso podía significar que intentaría jugar con sus cabezas o acostarse con algunos de ellos (o por lo menos eso indicaban los múltiples mitos)

\- Excelente, me alegro por ustedes, pero me parece que alguien no recibió su regalo. – cantó juguetonamente. – Y eso que yo sentía especial preocupación por él.

El hada del lago no compartió su sonrisa y todo lo que mostró en su rostro fue una expresión con la no estaba tan familiarizado, pero si tuviera que adivinar, era asco.

Unos ojos enfermos con historias pasadas se posaron en su espada leal.

\- No es necesaria ninguna profecía para saber el destino de quien sujeta esa condenada espada.

\- Seguramente podrás advertirle de algo, tal como hizo tu madre con el original Hagen. -animó Loki, recobrando su sonrisa de siempre.

\- Muerte, muerte y sufrimiento. Todo aquel que sostuvo esa espada sufrió una muerte patética tras perderlo todo. El chico fue un estúpido por tocar esa cosa, y aún más estúpido por tomar el nombre del traidor que asesinó a su ancestro. No me sorprende que su rey esté destinado a morir, pero si le sirve de consuelo, él morirá patéticamente poco después.

\- Repite eso si te atreves. – amenazó Hagen mientras desenvainaba su arma.

Afortunadamente, el lobo sujetó su brazo antes de que creara una escena. Hubiese sido una pésima idea dar inicio a un conflicto en territorio nórdico, en especial cuando estaban actuando como delegados de los ángeles.

Lo más inteligente sería dejar pasar el tema y seguir.

\- Discúlpate. Esto no es negociable, no tengo miedo de mojarme un poco de ser necesario. – exigió Riser con un frío fuego amenazando con nacer – Hagen, la próxima vez actúa con más calma, tu dignidad representa también la mía.

Sin embargo, alguien no eligió actuar con sabiduría.

Para el demonio de los ojos fríos, esto fue un accionar calmado y correcto. Una ofensa contra alguien relacionado con los Phenex era inaceptable, especialmente de alguien cuya único talento era mirar pelos en el agua. Una simple hada debilucha no tenía derecho a tales palabras.

\- Me parece que fracasé como anfitrión, pero no se preocupen, como disculpa les contaré un secreto.

\- Ya dije que no acep-

\- Un secreto relacionado con las facciones bíblicas, algo que incluso los satenes y los arcángeles desconocen.- interrumpió el dios.

Al parecer, el padre de serpientes en verdad quería contar su secreto. No que vaya a ser muy difícil convencerlos, podía ver que el chino estaba especialmente interesado en ello. Mierda, incluso él se sentía curioso por la información.

\- Mi señor, recomiendo que acepte, podría ser benéfico para su posición ante los ojos de los satanes.

Ante las palabras de Hagen, no pudo hacer más que asentir. Era cierto que necesitaba obtener algunas ventajas de este viaje, especialmente con todos los problemas que ya trajo para su casa. . Pero le seguía dejando un mal sabor de boca ignorar el insulto. Más tarde compensaría a su espada, quizás una buena espada nueva o algo similar.

\- Pff que envidiable espada. Pero si me permiten, la historia va así:

_Había una vez un bello y amable ángel que amaba más que nadie que existió en los ayeres o que existirá cuando la última huella de la arena se borre. No era tan valeroso como Miguel o tan bello como dicen que fue Lucifer, pero era conocedor de la forma más pura del amor._

_Durante la gran rebelión, eligió quedarse en el cielo, pero tan grande era su amor por aquellos que consideraba sus hermanos que no fue capaz de tomar armas contra ellos. Intentó convencerlos de volver con su padre usando palabras, cuando eso falló lo intento con lágrimas, y finalmente trató con suplicas. Todo lo que recibió en respuesta fueron insultos tachándolo de cobarde por negarse a luchar._

_Dios, apiadándose del amable corazón de su niño, le encomendó ser el guardián de su jardín, alejado de todo el conflicto. Feliz con su nuevo puesto, se dijo a sí mismo que compensaría su fallo hacia sus hermanos amando a cada criatura dentro del jardín, desde las grandes y dignas bestias de pieles hasta la humilde verde hierba en el suelo._

_Pero existía una criatura con la que se había encariñado más que con ninguna otra. Unos simpáticos seres de dos patas y sin pelaje. Estas criaturas llamadas humanos tenían dos manos como él, sus cabellos eran como los suyos y su piel lucía tan delicada cuando se la comparaba al cuero de tanto otras bestias. _

_Ellos no tenían alas como los dragones, o garras cual leones o colmillos como los lobos. Ellos eran frágiles, a la merced del clima, de las bestias y los caprichos de otros dioses. Él sabía que mientras estuvieran en el jardín estarían a salvo de peligros, pero también estaba al tanto de que incluso el Edén tenía un tamaño limitado y que la mayoría de los humanos vivían fuera de este._

_El primer caído, Azazel, fue expulsado del paraíso por amor a una mujer, un amor impuro lleno de lujuria, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Y ahora era este ángel tan amable, tan puro y tan rebosante de amor quien decidió pecar. Personalmente creo que debería haber hecho algo más entretenido, pero cada quien lo suyo._

_Tomando la forma de uno de los muchos animales del jardín se acercó a los humanos y les dijo._

_-Ssssssssssshh, hijos de mi padre, escúchenme, coman la fruta de aquel árbol y compártanla con el resto de los hombres en esta tierra._

_-Pero nos han dicho que nunca debíamos comer de este árbol._

_\- Si comen de la fruta roja no volverán temer ni a la lluvia ni al trueno, el resto de las bestias los sabrán superiores a ellas y los dioses que habitan fuera del jardín les temerán. Coman del fruto y pueblen esta tierra y las demás._

_Con duda los humanos comieron de la fruta y ganaron tanto. Ahora eran poseían de una mente antes reservada para los dioses y sus vasallos. Con sus ojos abiertos agradecieron al caído disfrazado de serpiente y abandonaron el jardín para compartir el fruto con el resto de la humanidad._

_El ahora caído intentó esconderse entre la hierba, temiendo el castigo de su padre Dios. Pero el pobrecito olvidó que aquel tenía una molesta capacidad para la predecir el futuro y saber cosas Cuando este llegó y se enteró de lo que había hecho le dijo._

_-Mi tonto niño, mi pobre niño ¿Qué has hecho? Ahora ellos serán temidos por seres cuyo poder los hace mis iguales y no tendrán su bendita ignorancia para resguardarlo del dolor de su condición de mortales. Los condenaste al dolor y tendré que castigarte para que compartas su carga._

_La que ahora era serpiente lloró, no por él, sino por aquellas a quienes tanto amaba a las que había condenado al sufrimiento. El desgraciado rogó que su castigo sirviera para disminuir la carga de aquellos a quienes amaba._

_Dios desfiguró su cuerpo y sería por siempre un híbrido entre el ángel que fue y la serpiente/dragón que era ahora. Poco a poco en su nueva forma fue olvidando todo ese amor que sentía, lo que alguna vez fue el ángel más puro se convirtió en corrupción andante. Todo lo que sentía ahora era una emoción tan poderosa que no existe palabra en ninguna lengua para describirla, pero en vista de que esta es mi historia, supongo que usaré la palabra odio. Odio por toda la existencia, pero más que nada, odio por sí mismo quien ahora era serpiente y dragón._

_Su nombre original ya fue olvidado como parte de su castigo y ahora solo se la conoce como Samael, que significa veneno de Dios. _

_Dejó de ser un ser y se convirtió en un arma, cuya existencia era dolor. Y dolor traería a todos. Su mera presencia contaminaba al mundo, por lo que fue encerrado en lo más profundo del Cocytus atado con innumerables sellos y cadenas. _

_Pero hay una razón por la que es un secreto. Se dice que una sola gota de su sangre es suficiente para acabar con la vida de un rey dragón. Ni siquiera los dioses dragones están a salvo de esto. De hecho, creo que fue un arma por el dios de la biblia exclusivamente para oponerse a estos, pero esa es solo mi opinión, nadie puede estar seguro de cuales eran sus molestos y numerosos planes divinos._

_Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado._

\- ¿Les gustó la historia?

...

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde de regresaron de la misión a la tierra fría y la mansión estaba en silencio, o por lo menos lo que allí pasaba por silencio, es decir, lo suficiente como para no lastimar sus orejas.

Loup Garuo ignoraba si fue un éxito o no, pero si su líder no se había quejado por los resultados, lo más probable era que estuvo bien. Todo lo que sabía era que el alfa decidió mantener correspondencia electrónica con el usuario de Longinus, diciendo que era porque no aceptaría una derrota intelectual o algo así, a decir verdad, no prestó demasiada atención, para él, este era solo otro ejemplo de la gran cantidad de tiempo que los demonios usaban para emitir sonidos en lugar de hacer cosas más importantes.

Hablando de asuntos importantes, la damphira los había llamado a él y al cazador para una charla urgente (y privada) acerca de la condición del alfa. No entendía por qué deberían de hacerlo ahora, pero no estaba en posición de desafiar la decisión de su superiora. Especialmente cuando dicha superiora se encontraba extremadamente preocupada desde le contaron acerca de las profecías. Ella intentaba ocultarlo, pero era difícil ocultar eso de su nariz.

\- Tengo un pequeño favor que pedirles. – dijo la que posiblemente era la hembra alfa del grupo.

Con la excepción del macho alfa, su rey, el resto de las posiciones en la manada lo confundían un poco. Tras algunos intentos fallidos de relacionar el sistema de piezas con el orden jerárquico de la nada, eligió convertir el poder individual en rangos. Eso lo dejaría a él y a la nekomata con el rango más bajo, pero era lo justo y algo mucho más simple de entender.

\- Hagen, entiendo que tengas simpatías por la diabla errante Kuroka, pero estoy segura de que no tendremos ningún problema con eso. – la sonrisa en su rostro pálido no se correspondía con si olor.

Los demonios siempre eran indirectos y usaban una cantidad innecesaria de palabras a la hora de hablar. El licántropo atribuía eso a que ellos tenían un atrofiado sentido del olfato, y que por eso no notaban que uno decía más con su olor que con su sonido. Y en estos momentos el olor de la damphira no indicaba una sonrisa.

\- Estuve hablando con Shirone y me dijo que el senjutsu tiene muchas técnicas ofensivas y de sellado de carácter espiritual. Ellas pueden hacer cosas que mi cáliz no puede reparar o recuperar.

La joven estaba gastando un montón de tiempo cuando para decirles que debían cuidarse de la errante o algo por el estilo. Era molesto lo mucho que hablaban los demonios.

\- Una de las cosas que me deja hacer el cáliz es ver el alma. Y entre todas las que vi, hay una particularmente que resalta, no por lo fuerte que es, sino porque degastada que está. Era tan pequeña y gris como ceniza, sin nada de fuego.

Otra vez con esas indirectas y confusas adivinanzas. Si en verdad quería algo, debería dar la orden con diez palabras a menos. Para colmo se suponía que tenía que entender de quien estaba hablando. Él era un guerrero, no un prof… oh, la chica debía de estar hablando del líder.

Costaba entender que alguien tan fuerte para su edad tuviera un alma delicada, pero él no era ningún doctor o científico. El amigo del líder nació sin poderes demonios, quizás a su líder le pasara algo parecido. Bueno, su trabajo era proteger a la manada, lo demás eran detalles.

\- Si Kuroka intenta cualquier cosa o realiza movimientos sospechosos, actúen con extremo prejuicio.

Eso sí era un orden simple de seguir. Ahora entendía el motivo por el cual no había llamado a la gata blanca. Si olía a la errante reportaría la situación con el resto o la mataría de ser posible.

El licántropo pudo notar como el espadachín pasaba de la culpa a la ira. Parecía que él también había entendido el mensaje y estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir la nueva misión.

Pero para sus adentros, aún pensaba en lo simple que hubiese sido todo si la hembra alfa comenzaba con la orden de matar a la errante. Pero como siempre, a los demonios les gustaba complicar las cosas.

-Oh, y prepárense para un anuncio esta tarde. Ordenes de Riser. –agregó antes de abandonar la habitación.

En verdad era difícil mantener una conversación con un demonio.

.

* * *

_La gloriosa, elegante, tierna, hermosa, amable, etc, chica mágica entre en escena, apuntando a su requeté malvado oponente._

_\- Ríndete ahora, Barón Von Fénix, tus huestes han sido derrotadas por el poder del amor y de la amistad. Tus nefastos planes han fracasado, pero todavía puedes volver al lado de los buenos, nunca es demasiado tarde._

_Un joven alto de pelos rubios salé a escena, lleva puesto un ostentoso traje gris y un monóculo sobre su ojo izquierdo._

_\- Veo que has vencido a mis cuatro reyes celestiales, algo inesperado, pero supongo tú siempre fuiste alguien llena de sorpresas, Levi-tan. No importa, un mero tropiezo no me detendrá, este mundo será cubierto en mis llamas._

_La chica mágica pone una cara triste._

_\- ¿En verdad es eso lo que quieres? Vas a fallar, incluso si puedes quemar este bosque jamás podrás destruir el mundo. Puedes destruir cada flor, pero la primavera igual llegará. Todavía no es demasiado tarde, ríndete._

_Alas de fuego nacen de la espalda del Barón quien mira a la muchacha con furia._

_\- JAMÁS. Quemaré cada flor, aplastaré cada hierba y acallaré el canto de todo animal. Cuando la primavera llegue no habrá nada para anunciarla._

_-Si mis palabras no pueden alcanzar tu corazón, entonces me asegurare que el poder que me da el amor y la justicia te ilumine._

_Ambos preparan sus ataques._

_\- Fuego Rampante._

_\- Hielo de la justicia._

…

Cuando el vídeo terminó, Riser apagó la TV y se dio vuelta para mirar a su audiencia y disfrutar de los aplausos. Bueno, en realidad, de las tres personas aplaudiendo. Al menos sabía que siempre podía contar con su hermanita y los damphiros para apreciar el arte.

\- El episodio no se estrena hasta el viernes, pero me dieron una copia y pensé que sería buena idea mostrárselas a ustedes, ¿Qué opinan?

Una mano se levantó entre la multitud, el joven Phenex cedió la palabra a quien tan educadamente pidió permiso para hablar.

\- Entiendo que hayas invitado a Rias-sama y a Gasper-san , pero ¿Por qué nosotros estamos aquí? – preguntó Kiba con una cara neutra.

Su público consistía en su adorada hermanita, su pequeña prometida acompañado de su nobiliario, y finalmente su propio nobiliario. El león se excusó diciendo que estaba un poco ocupado como para asistir, pero de todas formas le mandó una copia del vídeo.

\- Porque hubiese sido poco educado invitar a la dulce y no a ustedes. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Esta vez fueron el espadachín y el lobo quienes levantaron la mano.

\- De ante mano les informo que no tienen permiso para retirarse. -agregó el muchacho con una sonrisa. - Por favor, hagan preguntan o vociferen opiniones relacionadas con el episodio.

Los muchachos bajaron sus manos.

\- Ara, Ara, no sabía que Riser-sama tuviese un tan único sentido de moda. – señaló la reina cuervo con una ligera risa entre sus labios.

\- Valerie todavía tiene el derecho de elegir mi ropa por otro par de meses e insistió en que usara un monóculo, por lo menos tiene algo de clase. No, no voy a explicar por qué ella es la que elige mi ropa. - dijo Riser adelantándose a la siguiente pregunta.

\- Puedes decir que hace que el Barón se vea más varonil. JIJIJIjijihii…iii –bromeó la damphira hasta que se dio cuenta de que era la única riéndose. – Era un buen chiste.

Todo lo que recibió fue un profundo silencio, unas forzadas risas del pequeño Gasper, quien trataba de animarla, y una palmaditas en la espalda de parte de su hermanita y de Shirone.

Haciendo de cuenta que nadie habló, el demonio de pelos dorados señaló a su pequeña prometida de pelos rojos quien, todavía esperando su turno para hablar.

\- Hay un error de continuidad donde gata ladrona y doña sangre se enfrentan a Levi-tan, en un principio dicen que son primas, pero al final afirman que son amigas de la infancia.

\- Sí, yo también lo noté. Cuando le pregunté a Serafall-sama al respecto me dijo que un mago lo hizo.

Incluso un gran admirador del trabajo de la satán azul podía admitir que muchos de sus trabajos contaban con algunos argumentales, nada grave, pero llegaba a resultar frustrante para quienes prestaban atención a esos detalles.

Esa fue la segunda parte más molesta de la filmación, la primera siendo el hecho de que debió cambiar el nombre de varios de sus ataques para no infringir leyes de Copyright. Al parecer, las compañías musicales y Disney tenían poder incluso en el inframundo.

\- Y en la escena con comando lobo…

-Otro mago.

Nadie más levantó la mano. Ahora en la calma, era el mejor momento para traer a la tormenta.

Con una ligera seña, su alfil apagó rápidamente las luces dejando que la única iluminación en la habitación fueran unos globos de fuego de su propia creación que flotaban en el aire.

-Señoras y señores, los he reunido el día de hoy para informales de algo que ha llegado a mis oídos, una promesa de guerra, una historia de esfuerzo, un poema de valor. Tras lunas de espera, la hora de la cosecha fue anunciada.

Era hora de una pausa.

Extendiendo uno de sus brazos, ordenó a los globos luminosos que se quedaran quietos en su lugar y se encogieran un poco. La iluminación se volvió tenue, pero aun en la penumbra pudo ver a los rostros de los tres niños en la habitación que brillaban como estrellas. Incluso su Rias estaba expectante por lo que diría.

\- Veo que no dicen nada, no parecen muy interesados. Quizás deba pedirle a nuestra querida ninfa lunar que prenda las luces para irnos.

Sus palabras fueron rápidamente seguidas por quejas de los niños y pedidos de que continuara. El público pedía más.

Con un chasquido de dedos las esferas se apagaron y se quedaron a oscuras. Pero pronto una llama brilló en medio de la habitación, la flama rápidamente tomó la forma de un ave agitando sus alas.

Llevaban una semana practicando para esta pequeña función y tras años de practicar con el jodido Mephisto, no había nadie que pudiera decir que él no tenía un buen control sobre sus llamas.

La figura de fuego revoloteaba la habitación oscura como si estuviera viva,mirando hacia todos lados como si buscase algo. Al cabo de un rato, otra figura apareció desde la oscuridad, una enana pasta de luz de luz comenzó a adoptar la forma de un león mal esculpido. Una bestia creada y controlado por Valerie, quien daba forma a la emanación de luz proveniente de su cáliz, comenzó a recorrer la habitación con cada vez mayor confianza.

Cuando ambas criaturas cruzaron sus ojos (a lo que en ellas pasaría por ojos), se lanzaron una contra la otra con gran ferocidad. El repentino choque las hizo estallar en un espectáculo de lo que parecían petardos de año nuevo.

Tras esto las luces volvieron a encenderse, y pudo ver a la mayor parte de su público aplaudiendo por el juego de luces.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se dispuso a dar esto por terminado.

\- En dos meses el actual heredero del clan Bael, Sairaorg Bael, y Riser Phenex participarán en un _rating game_ oficial. – que agradable era ver la expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros – El fénix se enfrentará al león.

.

.

.

* * *

Extra: Santa Claus.

Tras haber fracasado exactamente 139 veces en ejecutar un solo de guitarra decente de Trough the fire and flames, un cansado Riser decidió pegarse un paseó por la mansión para enfriar un poco su cabeza.

Entre todas las cosas que esperaba encontrar, ciertamente no contaba con la imagen de Ravel, Gasper y Shirone colgando calcetines en una chimenea. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguían teniendo esa chimenea cuando podían regular la temperatura usando el termostato.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó con un poco de curiosidad.

-Jefe, estamos decorando para celebrar la navidad. Pensábamos decorar usando bastones de caramelos, pero alguien se los comió todos. - explicó Gasper mirando a la gatita, quien no se molestó en defenderse de las acusaciones - Como nos faltan calcetines, Valerie se fue a tejer algunos.

La noción era un poco ridícula, pero mientras los hiciera felices y no destruyeran nada, ¿Quién era él para arruinarles la diversión? Aunque había un pequeño detalle a tener en cuenta.

-Recuerden que celebrar una festividad de la iglesia es doloroso para los demonios.

-Hagen-san nos dijo que con tal que ignoremos toda la espiritualidad y nos centremos tan solo los aspectos capitalistas de la celebración, la navidad puede ser considerada tan pagana como Halloween. – dijo Shirone usando palabras que probablemente no entendía del todo – Quiero saber que me va a traer Santa Claus.

Luego de escuchar eso, el demonio de ojos azules se arrodilló frente a la niña tomándola de los hombros, y poniendo los mismos ojos tristes que cualquier criatura tiene cuando va a destruir los sueños de un niño, le dijo:

-Sé que es decepcionante, pero no van a recibir ninguna visita de Santa Claus.

\- Les dije que no existía. - dijo Ravel con una mezcla de orgullo por tener razón y decepción por tener razón.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién te dio eso? – preguntó el joven alarmado – Santa Claus es real. Dije que no vendría porque él ya no visita el inframundo desde que un demonio del Ars Goetia intentó cazar a Rudolf para comer su carne.

-Pero un hombre gordo que recorre todas las chimeneas del mundo es demasiado ridículo para ser verdad.

-Ravel, magia, no le busques el sentido. ¿Debo recordarte que literalmente puedo encender el agua en llamas con uno de mis hechizos?

Su querida hermanita arrugó su frente para mostrar que no estaba conforme con el resultado. Riser se planteó en sacarle fotos mientras intentaba parecer enojada, pero finalmente se decidió por apaciguarla unos momentos.

-Voy a contarles la historia del origen de Santa Claus, presten atención. - rápidamente, los tres niños se reunieron a su alrededor para escucharlo mejor – Todo empezó con un chiste sobre inmigrante holandeses en el año 1809…

..

..

..

**Un capítulo nuevo. Sí...irse a vivir con un parte un tanto alejada de la familia en un país extranjero por unos meses para aprender una cuarta lengua viva parecía más sencillo en mi cabeza. Por lo menos es efectivo.**

**¿Recuerdan a Samael? Ya saben, esa arma biológica matadragones con la incluso un humano un humano con un palo afilado puede reducir a algunos de seres más poderosos del universo en un estado deplorable. No tengo idea si en los últimos volúmenes volvió a aparecer, pero dios que esa cosa debería ser un poco más importante.**

**Bueno, el siguiente par de capítulos van a ser el rating games. Espero que el enfrentamiento resulte más divertido de leer que mis chistes. Y luego...el salto temporal a canon.**

**La razón por la que la mayoría de los capítulos tienen extras, es porque son un medio simple (y algo perezosa) de explorar ideas absurdas, pero que tienen sentido dentro del universo de la historia. También ayudan a mostrar personajes interactuar para así no caer en casos de: ´estos dos personajes se llevan bien, pero nunca los mostramos hacer nada juntos.´**

**¿Tienen alguna idea que parece estúpida pero tiene sentido dentro del universo de DxD? **


	15. Bael vs Phenex

**Capítulo XV: Bael vs ****Phenex**

* * *

**...**

* * *

Pelear es molesto. No solo dolía, sino que también requería una inmensa cantidad de entrenamiento si querías hacerlo de forma decente, años de preparación para una actividad que solo duraría a lo mucho 30 minutos. Sin embargo, era una condición innegable para su raza, si no eras lo suficiente fuerte para luchar, no tenías lugar en el inframundo. Una verdad que daba la forma al mundo.

Él era fuerte, por eso debía ser el primero en luchar. Pero seguía odiándolo.

Detestaba luchar contra personas más fuertes que él, como lo eran Tannin, Anteo o Mephisto. Terminaba mordiendo el polvo cada vez que lo hacían y su cuerpo le gritaba que se rinda.

Pelear contra alguien más débil era algo deplorable. El gigante no debería pisotear al pequeño, sino buscar más grandeza.

Quizás era por eso que no le desagradaba la idea de pelear con Sairaorg, incluso lo emocionaba un poco. Estaba seguro de ser algo más fuerte que el león, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza murmuraba una cosa con la que estaba de acuerdo.

_Será una pelea difícil._

Eso era de esperarse de un amigo suyo. Incluso sin el poder de la destrucción, no podía en ver a Sairaorg siendo débil. Desde sus sueños y su convicción por ganar poder, hasta el carisma que en más de una ocasión hizo gala, todas esas eran señales de alguien fuerte.

Hoy finalmente era el día de la batalla prometida, lo que había estado esperando durante años. Y por más que le hubiese gustado prepararse mentalmente mientras sus compañeros estaban en los vestuarios, los pequeños inconvenientes surgían.

\- Es el Barón Von Fénix.

\- No permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya.

Un buen número de niños estaban rodeándolo y diciendo como esas.

Cuando uno hace un evento público y gratuito tiene que estar al tanto de que toda clase de personas asistirían. Especialmente cuando uno se encontraba en las gradas públicas.

Es cierto que la nobleza tenía un espacio VIP reservado para ellos, pero si debía seguir escuchando a otro demonio felicitarlo por su victoria por adelantado, iba a termina golpeando a alguien. Esas personas estaban al tanto de que el león no poseía su poder de destrucción y no veían esto como una pelea, sino como la exhibición del aclamado inmortal. Prefería mil veces lidiar con estos niños, que debían tener un pésimo gusto si estaban diciendo como esas en lugar de pedir su autógrafo.

-JAJAJA, No se preocupen. ¿No saben que los villanos solo hacen cosas malas de lunes a viernes? – habló una persona que no estaba allí antes.

Sairaorg se acercaba a ellos y como siempre, su alta e intimidante figura, incluso más alta que la suya, contrastaba con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Varios niños le preguntaron quién era, y señalándose a sí mismo con suma confianza dijo:

\- ¿Yo? Soy el infame ¨Capitán León – proclamó haciendo una pose extraña levantando una de sus piernas y poniendo sus brazos en forma de V – Y hoy me vengaré del Barón Von Fénix por …ehmmm.

Ignorando la mala improvisación, agradecía que la atención de los niños ya no estuviera dirigida a él. Estos pequeños eran mucho más molestos que aquellos con los que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar, pero no los culpaba, era demasiado pedir que ellos sean tan increíbles como aquellos relacionados con los Phenex.

\- No mientas, capitán león. Tú sabes que lo que pasó en monte Carlos fue culpa tuya, si no hubieses intentado quedarte con todo el dinero, nada hubiera pasado. Pero si quieres pelea, la tendrás. – dijo Riser con el mismo tono malvado que uso durante la filmación con Serafall.

\- Niños, van a ver la mejor batalla entre malvados archienemigos de la historia. Vayan con sus padres y cuéntenles sobre el malvado capitán león.

Cuando los dejaron solos, lo primero que hicieron fue reírse de lo que hicieron. Lo más probable es que ambos vayan a agregar una o dos referencias a esto cuanto digan sus discursos ante el público.

Hablaron de nimiedades, de cómo iba el entrenamiento, de sus familias y otras cosas, pero en ningún hablaron del enfrentamiento. No había nada que decir, o por lo menos nada que quisieran decir. Pelearían y luego comerían en una fiesta de celebración o algo parecido.

Cuando se les acabaron los temas de conversación se separaron, cada uno dirigiéndose con sus equipos.

\- No voy a contenerme.

Ahora era difícil de recordar quien de los dos fue el que dijo eso y quien solo asintió en respuesta.

.

* * *

El sol artificial estaba brillando con sus colores rojos en el cielo violeta, Riser le había contado eso fue un intento de los demonios por recrear la imagen del amanecer. Todavía recordaba su risa cuando le contó que no le veía el parecido, esa vez le dio toda la razón diciendo que a lo mucho era una pobre copia.

Rias tenía muchas memorias como esa. A pesar de no parecer muy inteligente que digamos, él siempre terminaba lanzando uno de esos datos o corrigiendo a las personas aun cuando nadie se lo había pedido.

También recordaba cómo él utilizaba la palabra increíble todo el tiempo hasta el punto de que ya no tenía del todo claro qué quería decir con eso. Parte de ella sospechaba que la única condición para Riser llamase a alguien increíble era que debían caerle bien.

Pero si eso era cierto, significaba que la única persona de su nobiliario que él efectivamente veía en buena luz era a Gasper. Bueno, no era como si ella se llevará particularmente bien con el nobiliario de Riser tampoco. La única con la que tenía una buena relación era con Shirone-chan, y eso requirió un gran soborno compuesto de postres.

Y aquí ella estaba acercándose al vestidor con su único acompañante , Gasper, quien estaba impaciente por ver a su ´jefe´ pelear y algo preocupado por su amiga. Decidó que sería mejor si no traía a los demás para evitar peleas innecesarias (que casi seguro eran comenzadas por Riser).

Cuando llegaron, fueron cordialmente recibidos por Valerie, o mejor dicho, ella fue cordialmente recibida mientras que a su alfil le arreglaban el pelo mientras que la chica tarareaba una canción.

No estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada y hubiera dicho algo sobre eso, sino fuera por el hecho de que le tenía algo de miedo a la hermosa muchacha.

En ocasiones, aquellos ojos escarlatas la miraban de una forma que le hacía helar la sangre, sin malicia, ni calidez en ellos, solo ese indiferente rojo tan distinto a los de sus propios cabellos o los ojos de Grayfia y Millicas. Por más educada que fuera la chica, por dulce que sea a la vista, nunca se sentía del todo cómoda estando en la misma habitación que ella.

Y gracias a todos lo infiernos, no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que alguien viniera.

\- Mi adorada rosa silvestre, ¿Viniste a desearme suerte? Con tu apoyo no hay tormenta en el mar que evite mi regreso triunfal. – habló una voz animada.

Riser había crecido bastante desde que alcanzó la pubertad y ahora existía una gran diferencia de estatura entre ellos, su voz se agravó y sus músculos crecieron, pero siempre la recibía con palabras como esas. Es gracioso pensar en lo molestas que le parecían en un principio, pero ahora estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le agradaban.

No, siempre le parecieron agradables y era justamente por eso que le molestaban oírlas. No tenía idea de si eran sinceras o eran algo que el muchacho simplemente debía hacer, con todo lo que hablaba de su deber Phenex.

Después de todo, él no era tímido para admitir que solo había empezado a entrenar a Gasper porque sentía que era su deber mantener una promesa.

\- En realidad, vine a pedirte un favor.

\- No te preocupes, tengo planeadas algunas sorpresas durante la pelea que disfrutaras. Y sí, también incluirá referencias a Jojo, incluyendo poses.

Le gustaba como sonaba eso. Siempre había querido ver a alguien posando de esa manera, y que sucediera en una batalla entre rivales sonaba extremadamente tentador.

\- No era eso. Yo quería que…

El tono de su había bajado hasta volverse apenas audible, mas el muchacho esperaba con una sonrisa en sus labios a que terminara.

\- Cuando luches contra mi primo… sé que es mucho pedir, pero intenta no lastimarlo.

No tenía nada en contra de la pelea, si hay una cosa que el anime le había enseñado es que los puños eran una ventana al corazón. Luego de eso, seguramente tendrían un lazo todavía más fuerte que antes. El problema estaba en que no parecía muy equilibrado. Sabía que Sairaorg solía entrenar con Riser, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que uno era alabado como un genio y el otro no podía usar sus poderes demoníacos.

De ser sincera, esperaba que el pedido lo ofendiera. El muchacho tenía un gran orgullo en su fuerza y no era un secreto que había esperado este día desde hace años, la presentación de hace unos meses fue solo un ejemplo más.

Por suerte, todo lo que hizo fue suspirar de forma cansada antes de volver a sonreírle.

-Rias. – dijo con el mismo tono que uno usa explicarle cosas a un niño – Entiendo que Sairaorg sea tu familia y que te preocupes por él, siempre fuiste así de amable, pero recuerda esto:

**´El león es fuerte´**

Tanta firmeza y seguridad en unas pocas palabras.

Quería creerle, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Su primo siempre fue una gran persona que se merecía el poder de la destrucción, quizás más que ella, y sin embargo había nacido sin el talento para usar ninguna clase de magia.

\- ¿Crees que pueda ganar?

En retrospectiva, preguntarle eso a otro competidor no era la mejor de las ideas, pero sus palabras solo sacaron una carcajada de Riser.

\- Si me contengo, es la cosa más probable. Por eso voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas y ganar. Simple e increíble.

Lo increíble era lo arrogante que sonaba cuando intentaba ser humilde. Y aun así, se le escapó una risa a ella también.

Incluso cuando no muchacho un solo pelo en los años que lo conocía, las interacciones entre ellos se volvieron bastante más relajadas y divertidas. ¿Fue ella la que cambió? También podría ser que se acostumbró a su personalidad por el constante contacto, de la misma forma en que uno se acostumbraba a comer un plato de verduras que antes odiaba.

Incluso si nada había cambiado, todavía quedaba algo que quería decirle. Algo no tan importante como lo anterior, pero algo que deseaba sacarse del pecho.

\- Jefe, jefe. Buena suerte en la pelea y también a Sairaorg-san, pero sobretodo a usted.

\- Jaja, No es neces…Valerie ¿Por qué Gasper está usando trenzas con forma de corazón? Estoy impresionado por la velocidad con que las hiciste, pero ¿Por qué?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros como si no hubiese nada del otro mundo y los tres comenzaron una animada conversación en la que de vez en cuando era incluida.

Y sintió envidia. No estaba acostumbrada a ser la que quedara apartada en las discusiones, y por notorios que fuesen los intentos de Gasper, Riser o hasta de Valerie para incluirla, era ella quien se sentía la extraña.

Su alfil era más cercano a su supuesto prometido que a ella. Y por mejor que ella se llevara ahora con Riser, la forma de hablar este era mucho más natural cuando hablaba con ellos.

Al rato, los dos fueron de nuevo a las gradas con el resto de su familia. Y Rias no tuvo la oportunidad de decir lo que deseaba.

Ella también quería desearle buena suerte.

.

* * *

En una habitación solitaria un joven había mantenido cientos de batallas, tomado miles de heridas que matarían a cualquier hombre y sufrido derrotas que recordaría por siempre. Cada combate era distinto del anterior, pero todos terminaban de la misma manera, con él mordiendo el polvo.

Si comenzara con un jab, seguido de una finta de derecha para terminar en una rápida tacleada…eso no funcionaría, su oponente tenía predilección por el muay thai y lo recibiría con una rodilla.

Si tomara la rodilla y llevara la lucha al suelo…tampoco, un contacto físico muy prolongado resultaría en graves quemaduras.

Si…

\- ¿Sairaorg-san? Qué sorpresa, me perdí recorriendo el estadio y vi una puerta abierta, por lo que decidí parar y salu…Disculpa, no sabía que estabas escuchando música.

Este lugar estaba en uno de los rincones más alejados de estadio, no había manera en que alguien simplemente se perdiera y termine aquí, pero no preguntó cómo hizo para encontrarlo, seguramente le había pedido ayuda a Kuisha. Antes de venir aquí le dijo a su reina que estaría solo con sus nervios, pero no era como si le hubiese ordenado que lo dejaran solo.

La persona que ingresó a la habitación no era otra que Ravel, que llevaba su cabello dorado en una cola de caballo ondulada. No había un día en que no estuviera impresionado por el parecido que tenía con su hermano, desde el color de sus ojos y piel, hasta en la costumbre que tenían por tratar de justificar cualquier cosa amable que hacían.

Si no se equivocaba, Rias había descrito a esta clase de acciones como tsunderas o algo similar.

-No pasa nada. – la tranquilizó mostrando que sus auriculares estaban desconectados – Es solo que tenerlos en mis oídos me ayuda a calmarme.

Le gustaba entrenar escuchando música, pero era frecuente que la batería de su reproductor se acabara y terminara sus sesiones con los auriculares aún puestos, escuchando nada más que el silencio y su propia respiración entrecortada. El sonido del aire entrando a sus pulmones era terapéutico.

\- ¿Estás bien? - el tono de la chiquilla ya indicaba que creía que la respuesta era un no.

Pensaba que lo estaba, pero de nuevo, estar solo en una habitación con unos auriculares desconectados repasando cada posible movimiento que podría usar en la pelea, cada técnica, cada contraataque, y cosas por el estilo, hacía eso difícil de creer.

Pelear debería ser divertido. Poner su cuerpo al límite enfrentándose a la adversidad y dejando que a la adrenalina fluir con locura. Dar un golpe, recibir un golpe, devolver un golpe, esas eran las cosas que disfrutaba.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué estaba en una habitación a solas en lugar de planear las cosas con su nobiliario y darles ánimos?

Le gustaba pelear, y eso y entrenar eran prácticamente las únicas cosas que en verdad sabía hacer. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

-Estoy asustado. – sus palabras eran más para sí mismo que para Ravel – Estoy asustado de no ser no lo suficientemente fuerte.

Sí, eso sonaba correcto.

Debía tanto a tantas personas.

Su madre se culpaba de no haberle dado poderes demoníacos, pero eso era una completa estupidez, fue ella quien le dio su cuerpo, un cuerpo que hasta un idiota podía notar que crecía a una velocidad impensable para el demonio promedio. Más importante que eso, ella le dio algo más poderoso que cualquier poder de la destrucción, el regalo de su madre fue amarlo siempre y sacrificarse por él.

Fueron los Gremory quienes los trataron como familia cuando eran odiados en su propio castillo.

Los miembros de su nobiliario creyeron en su sueño, y juraron brindarle sus fuerzas para verlo hecho una realidad.

Debía también a los Phenex tantas otras cosas, no cualquier demonio puede entrenar con un gigante que peleó contra el mismísimo Heracles, recibir sellos de entrenamiento de la prodigiosa mente de Mephisto Pheles, utilizar un equipo de entrenamiento avanzado, e incluso lágrimas de fénix cuando un sparring se salía de control.

Fue la chica Valerie quien curó a su madre cuando está cayó gravemente enferma.

Fue Riser quien lo sacó a la fuerza de esa mentalidad de sentir lastima por sí mismo y le ofreció su amistad. Fue él no lo miró con pena, sino que lo desafío a que se volviera su igual. Alguien que creía que en verdad podía ser fuerte.

Él en verdad fue bendecido por tantas personas.

Su fuerza fue el resultado de la amabilidad de otros. Y ahora estaba asustado de ser demasiado débil para devolverles el favor a todas esas personas que lo bendijeron. De seguir estando en deuda por el resto de su vida.

-Tú hermano es fuerte…yo no estoy seguro de serlo.

Recordó los días en que entrenaba con Riser en las afueras de la ciudad, rodeados por la naturaleza. Ravel los acompañaba de vez en cuando, pero tras caminar un rato se quejaba de que le dolían las piernas por lo que uno de los dos debía cargarlo caballito hasta que se dignara a bajarse (cosa que a veces podía tardar horas).

Sentía nostalgia por esas carreras que hacían hasta la cima de aquellas montañas empinadas, esos valles escarpados y riscos tan altos que tocaban las nubes. Jugaban y competían por el título del rey de la montaña.

Y recordaba que hasta ahora, nunca había sido el primero en alcanzar la cima.

Entonces se daba cuanta que envidiaba a su amigo. Él también quería ser llamado un genio por sus poderes demoníacos, respetado por otros, admirado por las nuevas generaciones. Y luego se arrepentía por sentir eso por aquella persona que le decía que no tenía nada que envidiarle.

-Pues entonces se fuerte. – fue la conclusión lógica de la niña – Onii-sama siempre dice que no quieres ser débil, no lo seas. Y él también dice que tú eres fuerte, entonces lo eres.

Ningún atavismo de duda, ni siquiera sonaba reconfortante, eran más acusatorias, como si estuviera llamándolo estúpido por no saber que el agua está mojada.

Estas palabras lo paralizaron un momento. Ahora estaba convencido de que todos los Phenex son horribles a la hora de animar a la gente con palabras suaves.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAjajajaaaa – necesitó de un gran esfuerzo para frenar su risa – Si lo dices así, no me queda de otra que hacerle caso.

Qué simple parecía ahora todo.

¿Qué importaban ahora sus pensamientos? Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en cosas complicadas cuando esto termine. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era luchar.

\- Síp. Onii-sama puede ser un tonto de vez en cuando, pero siempre tiene la razón. Él mismo dijo que ustedes se volverían satanes.

Ahhh, ahora que lo pensaba, cuando se conocieron él también quería volverse un satán, pero luego pensó que, si lo hacía, debería de renunciar al nombre de Bael. Su madre había sacrificado mucho para permitirle llevar ese nombre. Abandonarlo sería dar la espalda a ese sacrificio. Aún cambiaría el inframundo, pero lo haría desde la posición e cabeza de los Bael.

No será una tarea fácil, pero esa era una montaña que necesita sobrepasar.

-Oh mira la hora, me tengo que ir.– se apresuró la niña en decir sin mirar el reloj en la pared – Y por cierto...

Más rápido que la velocidad de un tren bala, la pequeña se inclinó hacía y le dio un pequeño beso tímido y seco en la mejilla. En realidad, más que un beso, ella simplemente chocó su boca contra su mejilla antes de salir corriendo mientras le deseaba buena suerte.

Bueno…eso pasó.

Con un poco de suerte, Riser no lo mataría antes de que comience la pelea. Con mucha suerte, no se enteraría.

Pero se preocuparía por eso en alguna otra ocasión.

Esta vez él sería el primero en llegar a la cima.

.

.

* * *

**Damas y caballeros, les damos la bienvenida al estadio ¨_Here be dragons_¨ en el este del inframundo. En esta ocasión les traemos un _Rating Game_ muy especial entre dos caras nuevas para estos eventos, pero que aun así son conocidas por todo el inframundo.**

No era un lugar ostentoso, sino que su diseño era simple y directo al grano. Las paredes de concreto blanco no presentaban ninguna clase de adorno, pero aun así era capaces de dejar a sombrados a quienes posaran sus ojos en ellas por solo su tamaño.

Colosal era la primera palabra que en la uno pensaba cuando veía el estadio, cientos de gradas albergando a miles de espectadores de diversas especies y orígenes, todos atentos al ingreso de los combatientes.

Dos gigantescas puertas de gris metálico, una en cada lado del estadio, comenzaron a brillar revelando el blasón de los Bael en una y el de los Phenex en la otra.

Pronto se abrieron arrastrando lentamente el innecesario peso que tenían dejando pasar a los competidores.

**En una esquina tenemos a Sairaorg Bael de 16 años. Unos pocos meses atras derrotó a su hermano en una batalla privada y se proclamó el indisputable heredero del clan Bael. Nadie sabe que pod…oh esperen, mis superiores me informan que si no uso el título que me dieron para el chico, estaré despedido. Recibamos con un aplauso a nuestro futuro gran rey, Sairaorg Bael, el león negro.**

El alto muchacho de melena oscura entró encabezando un grupo de siete personas mientras saludaba a los espectadores con notaria alegría. La mayor parte de los aplausos que recibía provenían de un rincón de las gradas destinado a los grupos sociales más bajos que vivían en el territorio de los Bael.

**En la otra esquina, tenemos a alguien quien no necesita presentación. Incluso si es nuevo en el ámbito de los _Rating Games_, tendrías que vivir bajo una roca para no haber oído de este joven de apenas 15 años y estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes solo vinieron para ver si su fuerza hace justicia a su fama. Lo llaman el genio de esta generación, el joven más fuerte, la perdición de dragones, el amado por los cielos, el ave inmortal. Demos la bienvenida al gran Riser Phenex.**

La entrada del demonio de pelos dorados fue un tanto más espectacular, apenas estuvo a la vista, dos grandes alas de fuego que brillaban con varios tonos cálidos se desplegaron a la vista de todos y la figura de las llamas danzantes simulo ser solida mientras sus aletos lo levantaban del suelo. Él su grupo de apenas cuatro personas arribaron a la arena volando velozmente.

**Ya quiero ver que nos traen estos jóvenes, pero antes, unos anuncios de nuestros patrocinadores…**

Los comerciales arruinaron ligeramente la tensión que se formaba, pero era entendible. Fueron los Phenex quienes organizaron la mayor parte del evento, y uno no se volvía la familia más adinerada del inframundo sin aprovechar cada oportunidad de negocios presente, por ejemplo, ellos eran quienes manejaban todos los puestos de comida.

\- No dijeron nada de los nobiliarios. – señaló Valerie aprovechando la pequeña pausa que tuvieron.

\- Ambos sabemos el por qué.

Uno debía ser cuidadoso con la información que daba, especialmente cuando esta era transmitida por todo el inframundo y gran parte de las facciones del sobrenatural.

Y a pesar de los peligros, este era el día en que ellos se darían a conocer al mundo.

Ayudaba que su familia era la que estaba a cargo del evento y por tanto podían controlar la salida de información. Cuanto menos ellos supieran de su pequeña reina, mejor. Las heridas provocadas por la extinción de los Naberius estaban demasiado frescas. Luego de esto circularían rumores de la relación de ambas entre la muchedumbre, pero eso sería controlable.

Cuando los anuncios finalmente terminaron, los dos equipos se miraron el uno otro desde sus esquinas, saludándose casualmente o analizando a sus rivales, mientras que los capitanes se acercaron al centro de la arena.

**Por un acuerdo establecido por los capitanes usaremos unas reglas especiales. El **_**rating game**_** consistirá en combates cortos entre miembros de los nobiliarios de ambos equipos. Los capitanes deberán lanzar dos dados y elegir a los participantes de las peleas basados en los resultados que obtengan.**

**Cada integrante del nobiliario tendrá un valor asignado de acuerdo a las piezas usadas en este:**

**Peón: 1**

**Reina: 9**

**Rey: 1-12 (por ser la primera que ellos participan en los _Rating games_, se decidió que tendrán el valor de 1)**

**Torre: 3**

**Alfil: 3**

**Caballo: 3**

**Los reyes podrán elegir a cuantos participantes quieran siempre y cuando la suma total de sus números sea igual o menor al resultado de los dados. **

**El juego seguirá hasta que uno de los reyes sea eliminado.**

**Sin más que decir, demos por comienzo A. LOS. _RATING GAMES._**

Ambos lanzaron los dados al mismo tiempo con diferentes niveles de nervios. Apenas se detuvieron, el resultado fue directamente expuesto en unas varias pantallas a través de todo el estadio. El joven Phenex encontraba un poco ridícula que la gente gritara al ver los números, pero no se quejaba, eso significaba que estaban emocionados.

**Riser: 7.**

**Sairaorg: 4.**

Si tenía que ser honesto, la única pelea que importaba al final era la suya contra el león, el resto estaba aquí solo para ganar un poco de experiencia. Y no importaba a quien eligiese, dudaba seriamente de que perdería, sus compañeros estaban acostumbrados a entrenar con él después de todo.

\- LUOP, TE TOCA. – gritó él.

El joven lobo se acercó arrastrando las piernas de mala gana. Típico, le pedía que hiciese algo en el nombre del arte y ponía esta actitud.

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

\- GRRrr.

\- Sí, tienes que decirlo. Ensayamos durante horas para que esto saliera bien. - Todavía no entendía que significaban los gruñidos de su torre, pero el contexto hacía obvio que se trataba de una queja.

El lobo podría quejarse, pero al final siempre cumplía las órdenes dadas. Es por eso que caminó con notable resignación hacía el círculo mágico y sin decir nada, se teletransportó al primer campo de batalla.

Sairaorg había seleccionado a ese chico que nunca se sacaba la armadura y que mantenía una extraña relación con su caballo, cosa que al parecer era normal para los miembros del clan Furcas. Si no recordaba mal, su nombre era Beruka.

Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era mirar la pelea a través de una pantalla.

\- Entonces...¿Algún miembro de tu familia te contó algo interesante antes de venir aquí? – preguntó sospechosamente el león.

\- No. Las últimas personas con las que hable antes de venir aquí eran Rias y Gasper. ¿Pasó algo?

\- Nada, nada. Miremos la pelea.

Por el momento ignoraría a su amigo quien intentaba ocultar algo con poco éxito, tenía una pelea que ver.

.

* * *

En medio de un campo llano cuyo verde se extiende hasta el lejano horizonte que los ojos pueden vislumbrar, aparecieron dos muchachos de la nada.

Uno de ellos montado en un corcel que por el color de su pelo parecía enfermo, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza en una pesada armadura que hacía parecer ligera a la metálica lanza en su brazo derecho.

El otro usaba ropa negra cuya única protección aparente eran unas piezas de acero sobre sus codos y rodillas.

El caballero de brillante armadura, se quitó el yelmo dejando ver un rostro nada llamativo y con un tono neutro dijo.

\- Tengamos un enfrentamiento honorable, ser Loup. Mi nombre es Beruka Furcas y este es mi compañero Tristan. Juntos le traeremos victoria a mi rey. –dijo antes de volver a colocarse su yelmo.

El joven lobo se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar cansado. Dando un profundo suspiro de resignación, colocó un puño sobre su pecho y vociferó.

\- Loup Garou, guerrero del lobo, luchando salvajemente.

Tras unos segundos de espera para ver si la presentación del muchacho continuaba, dio por comenzada a la contienda.

El caballero cargó con una velocidad imposible para un caballo normal con la intención de perforar a Loup con su lanza.

Con una rápida reacción, joven lobo evitó el golpe lanzándose a un costado, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para retomar su equilibrio otra lanza apareció frente a él, la inmensa maniobrabilidad del caballo le permitió al caballero cargar de forma sucesiva sin dejar tiempo a que el muchacho se pusiera de pie.

Con la punta metálica tan cercana a su pecho, esquivar estaba más allá de sus capacidades.

Por eso no intentó moverse.

En lugar de apartarse del camino, el muchacho se lanzó al suelo en cuatro patas, permitiendo que la lanza le pasará por arriba y con un fluido movimiento golpeó una de las rodillas de la bestia con una patada de burro que resonó con fuerza en sus sensibles oídos.

Pero el equino no se detuvo, sino que lo atropelló con su pesado cuerpo, dejándolo tirado como si un automóvil le hubiese pasado por arriba.

\- Ir por mi caballo no es una actitud muy caballerosa. – se quejó Beruka al ver a Loup levantándose adolorido del suelo.

El muchacho solo gruñó en respuesta manteniendo sus ojos en la bestia, quien tenía problemas al apoyar su pata que antes era un fugaz galope, ahora era una cuidadosa caminata. Otro enviste con el caballo en esa condición estaba fuera de discusión.

\- No quería usar en la primera ronda, pero no puedo arriesgar la salud de mi compañero. **Reduplicación.**

Y lo que era un caballero solitario, se transformó en una caballería con decenas de hombres, cada uno una copia a carbón del que tenía al lado.

Sin que se dijera nada, los hombres se colocaron en una simple formación esperando a comenzar la carga final.

\- Mi reduplicación me permite hacer réplicas exactas de mí y Tristán. Tienen nuestras mismas habilidades, no hay forma de que descubras quién de nosotros es el verdadero. Ríndete. –hablaron decenas de voces al mismo tiempo.

El sonido del coro irritaba las orejas del joven lobo, pero este no parecía temeroso. Con calma se quitó sus rodilleras y coderas revelando el blasón Phenex junto a unos extraños diseños que recordaban al caballero de los tatuajes de su rey. Pero incluso si ahora era duplicaba sus fuerzas sin esas cargas, él era decenas de veces más poderoso con sus réplicas.

El lobo apoyó sus manos en el suelo, adoptando una postura similar a la de un cuadrúpedo.

-El cerbero de la ceniza es mi nombre, devorando mis propias llamas para domarme.

La ropa del muchacho comenzó a partirse dejando crecer un largo pelaje gris que recordaba al color de las cenizas luego de incendio. La musculatura del muchac…de la criatura incrementó notablemente volviendo casi tan grande como el caballo delante suyo. Su rostro de alargó tomando la forma de un hocico que dejaba ver una afilada hilera de dientes amarillos.

\- AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH.

Un largo aullido marcó el fin de la grotesca transformación. Un licántropo, una bestia carnívora que se alimentaba de otras bestias solo conocidas en la fantasía.

Esta criatura golpeó el suelo con sus patas (o quizás manos) delanteras, prendiendo cinco aros de fuego en su cuerpo, uno rodeando su cuello y los demás sus extremidades.

Posó sus ojos amarillos sobre el equino, no viendo un rival, sino una presa. Su mirada ya no destellaba racionalidad, sino otro tipo de inteligencia. La criatura ya no era hombre, ni demonio, sino bestia.

Lamiendo sus labios y se lanzó en carrera…en la dirección equivocada.

Cuando la caballería salió de su asombro, galoparon en su persecución. Si bien usualmente sería fácil para alguien con una pieza de caballo atrapar a una torre, había factores a tener en cuenta como el hecho que el equino tuviese una de sus patas dañadas y que el licántropo fuese naturalmente veloz. Para hacer las cosas peores, sus aros de fuego quemaban los pastizales por donde pasaban, dificultando la visión de las tropas. Por lo que el caballero separó a sus réplicas en pequeños pelotones con el fin de acorralar al licántropo.

Loup no parecía tener intención de pelear y solamente siguió huyendo ganándose un contante abucheo de los espectadores que querían ver algo de acción. Todo lo que veían era un juego de caza donde las réplicas del caballero hincaban con sus lanzas a la bestia antes de que esta se escondiera entre el humo y volviera a escapar.

Pero tras treinta largos minutos de persecución, la velocidad de la bestia comenzó a disminuir.

Beruka Furcas, quien estaba comenzando a sentir el cansancio tanto por mantener a los clones, la persecución y el estar respirando una gran cantidad de humo, vio esto como su oportunidad de por fin atrapar a su oponente y sin dudarlo un momento combinó a todos los clones en una sola carga final.

El licántropo que cada vez se movía vas lentamente giro su cuello e hizo algo que Beruka después describiera de esta manera:

¨Nunca pensé que ver un lobo intentar sonreír como un humano o demonio fuese algo tan perturbador¨

Cuando la caballería estuvo lo suficiente cerca, la bestia, aprovechando los incendios que había causado, conjuró una nube de humo para cubrirse dejando prácticamente ciego a sus perseguidores quienes intentaban reagruparse en una formación defensiva.

*SNIFF* *Sniff*

Fue el sonido que Beruka oyó antes de ver a una masa de furia feral saltar hacia él. Con el mejor de sus esfuerzos, intentó levantar su lanza para defenderse, pero esas afiladas garras partieron su arma como si se tratara de una rama seca antes de golear de lleno en el pecho derivándolo de su caballo.

Los clones desaparecieron, Tristán estaba derrumbado a uno metros suyos, su arma rota, su yelmo perdido y su armadura abollada de tal forma que hacía que respirar fuese difícil, pero a pesar de todo eso, lo único que tenía en su cabeza era la imagen de unos ojos amarillos llenos de inteligencia animal acercarse paso a paso.

Ya se sabía el perdedor y su único deseo a estar alturas era ser vencido de pie conservando su dignidad.

Pero luego sintió la respiración del monstruo sobre su rostro, sus piernas le fallaron tirándolo nuevamente al suelo. Cuando vio las fauces abiertas llenas de afilados dientes acercarse a su cuello, la ilusión de dignidad se borró.

El caballero gritó.

La bestia desapareció dejándolo solo en un campo a medio quemar.

.

* * *

**En un inesperado giro de eventos, Riser Phenex decide retirar a su torre del combate. El ganador del primer combate es el equipo de los Bael.**

Su torre se quedó mirando al suelo inmóvil. Era raro a Loup arrepentido o avergonzado por algo, pero cuando sucedía era extremadamente obvio para cualquiera viéndolo.

Riser colocó una mano sobre los hombres del muchacho, había escuchado que un poco de contacto físico de alguien de confianza podía tranquilizar a los perros cuando estaban nerviosos. Lobo, perros, licántropos, el lenguaje corporal era similar.

-Está es responsabilidad mía, no tuya. Fui imprudente al pensar que solo porque ya no atacabas a tus aliados cuando te transformas, tendrías suficiente control como para usarla en un combate amistoso. – una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Phenex – Ahora anímate, la pelea estuvo bien y te ganaste un plato de hígado cuando esto termine. Por ahora, ponte una camisa nueva.

Los licántropos eran famosos por su salvajismo y brutalidad a la hora de pelear, más aún luego de que transformaban. Ya era increíble que uno tan joven como lo era Loup pudiese transformarse y mantener suficiente control de sí como para formular una estrategia en lugar de simplemente intentar despedazar a quien tuviese por delante.

Resultaba molesto de admitir, pero aún tenía mucho que aprender como para ser tan buen líder como sus hermanos mayores. Era su responsabilidad como un rey estar al tanto de las limitaciones de sus seguidores.

Loup emitió uno suave lloriqueo en respuesta, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él los escuchara.

\- Sí, te prometo que no será Hagen quien los cocine. – dijo esforzandose en mantener su sonrisa.

El lobo podía ser incluso más alto que él y pensar que muchas de las ordenes que le daba que le daba eran infantiles, pero seguía siendo tan infantil como Shirone cuando se deprimía.

Sabiendo que tan solo era la primera pelea y uno de sus miembros casi mata a alguien, el Phenex se dio la vuelta para disculparse con su rival. Este solo agitó su mano para tranquilizarlo.

\- Sé que fue un accidente y dudo que Beruka le guarde rencor – dijo con una reconfortante sonrisa – De hecho, creo que estaría más interesado en saber cómo fue que descubrió al original. Mi caballo estaba bastante orgulloso de esa técnica.

\- Era el único que olía a sudor. - fueron las palabras de Loup antes de volver con el grupo.

Su torre necesitaba aprender a hablar más, no todos los demonios se tomarían bien esa clase de respuestas tan cortas.

No era el lugar adecuado para pensar eso, pero le quitaba de su cabeza los abucheos del público. Los pedazos de mierda estaban decepcionados por no haber visto sangre al final del enfrentamiento.

¡Qué poca clase tenían la mayoría de los demonios!

Eso no parecía molestar al león, o mejor dicho, el león era mejor ocultando su desagrado que él.

Con una eliminación en cada equipo, Belugas no podía seguir combatiendo con su caballo herido, los jóvenes volvieron a lanzar los dados.

**Riser: 5**

**Sairaorg: 9**

Con menos miembros se hacía mucho más fácil elegir al siguiente competidor, no que tuviera que pensarlo mucho en primer lugar.

-Hage…

-Ya estoy aquí, mi señor. - Interrumpió Hagen, quien de alguna forma estaba parado a su lado.

Eso fue eficiente, no que esperara menos de su espada. En su cadera colgaban tres espadas ´normales´ que seguían siendo de una calidad exquisita.

No traía consigo las dos espadas benditas a las que estaba acostumbrado a usar con su equipo sagrado. Esto era una competición amistosa, no había razón para utilizar armas específicamente diseñadas para matar demonios.

Obviamente tampoco tenía consigo a la espada Gram, cosa que hizo renegar mucho al espadachín que insistía que con ella tendría en mejor desempeño en una pelea tan importante para su rey.

La obsesión que parecía tener con la espada demoníaca resultaba incomprensible para Riser. La mejor conclusión que pudo sacar era que era los efectos de ser una reencarnación y cosas por el estilo, es decir, no le busques el sentido a la magia.

\- No se preocupe, le traeré victoria…y diré mis líneas.

\- No te pongas en peligro, si resultas herido no continúes la pela. - dijo recordando la ausencia de miedo de su espada a la hora de pelear contra otros.

-***Cough* **Apreciaría si usted recodara su propio consejo**. *Cough***

Nada era un ataque suicida cuando tenías una regeneración que literalmente podía hacerte crecer otra cabeza luego de una decapitación. Pero como siempre, recibía quejas de su nobiliario con respecto a su forma de luchar.

Antes de que pudiera contradecir a su espada, esta fue transportada al campo de batalla.

En ese momento, el nuevo combate dio comienzo. Desde la pantalla vio que esta vez no estaban en un campo llano, sino de lo que parecía tratarse del interior de unas ruinas con sus oponentes escondidos de su vista.

Tras un breve vistazo a sus alrededores, el ex-exorcista comenzó en correr en busca de sus oponentes. Dudar nunca había una costumbre en su espada, quien estaba más que dispuesto a saltar al peligro sin pestañear.

Ya al principio de la carrera, activó su equipo sagrado, usando sus brazos extras para ayudar a desplazarse en un terreno tan inestable como aquel, mientras que sus manos sujetaban una de sus espadas con firmeza.

En tanto, otra pantalla mostraba las dos piezas elegidas por Sairaorg, un hombre flaco y alto acompañado por una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubio trigo. No conocía a estos particularmente bien, pero estaba al tanto de que se trataban de una torre y un alfil.

El heredero de los Bael lucía frustrado por la escena delante suyo, no que lo culpara. Sus dos piezas estaban discutiendo entre ellos en medio del encuentro e incluso sin poder escuchar lo que decían, los competidores no tenían acceso al audio de los combates, era fácil deducir por sus gestos que estaban gritando.

Apostaría que su espada escuchó el griterío, porque momentos después se encontraba atacando por sorpresa a la mujer. A crédito de estos, el hombre alto bloqueó el primer corte con una de sus hombreras antes de ser derrumbarse bajo su propio peso por una apuñalada rápida a su pierna.

La mujer se recompuso y atacó a Hagen con lo que parecían ser lanzas de hielo. El ataque no parecía muy fuerte, pero fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a la espada por unos momentos.

Pero en lugar de volver a atacar, se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y con una ligera reverencia se presentó. A él le tocaba decir algo como:

´Soy el corazón de mi espada. Acero es mi cuerpo, fuego mi sangre. De mí han nacido mil espadas y por ellas seré invicto en batalla. ´

Admitía que practicar presentaciones para esta clase de eventos era un poco ridículo, pero Rias lo disfrutaría y era simplemente lógico que hiciese esta clase de cosas para ella de vez en cuando. Además, la damphira y la gatita estaban emocionadas por decir sus líneas, así que no era tan malo.

Otra lanza de hielo fue disparada en su camino, pero esta vez, en vez de moverse, bloqueó el golpe con una de sus espadas. Lento pero seguro avanzaba repeliendo cada estaca helada con sus hojas, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente como para clavar una de ellas profundo en uno de los hombros de la muchacha.

Y justo antes de diese el golpe de gracia, una muscular masa de escamas golpeó mandándolo a volar contra una pared.

Donde antes estaba el hombre herido, ahora se alzaba un gran dragón de color verde oscuro que apenas y cabía entre los escombros del escenario.

\- Ese es un miembro de la extinta casa Bune. Famosos por domar y convertirse en dragones.

Eso no fue una pregunta. Riser simplemente afirmó lo que estaba viendo.

\- Sí, su personalidad es un tanto arrogante, pero no le falta fuerza para respaldarla.

El rostro del Phenex se llenó de preocupación conforme miraba a su espada esquivar los pesados del lagarto gigante y su aliento de fuego usando las paredes semidestruidas como escudo y atacar sus puntos ciegos en cada oportunidad que tenía.

\- Mi caballo es el descendiente de Siegfried y antes de esto fue un exorcista. Además, tiene un fuerte desagrado por los dragones.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con eso? – preguntó Sairaorg curioso por saber a dónde iba su rival con eso.

\- Pusiste a un demonio/dragón a luchar contra un natural asesino de dragones que fue entrenado desde la infancia para matar demonios.

La explicación hizo que su amigo abriese sus ojos de la manera en que uno los ponía cuando se daba cuenta que la cagó.

Ya estaba claro que u espada gozaría de una victoria aplastante, lo que le preocupaba era el estado en que quedarían sus oponentes luego de esto.

El gran tamaño de la torre dificultaba su movimiento entre las inestables ruinas y el alfil ya había sido eliminada por la pérdida de sangre. Todo lo que quedaba era ver a Hagen dañar al gigante con una clásica estrategia de golpear y esconderse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el dragón perdió una de sus alas y fue cortado en varias zonas de sus cuerpos, por lo que el león simplemente retiró a su pieza del combate, no había punto en continuar esa batalla perdida.

**El equipo se los Phenex se alza con la victoria en un 1 vs 2. Si este es solo el caballo, no puedo esperar a ver lo que será el rey.**

Por suerte, todas las heridas en el falso dragón resultaron ser fácilmente curables con un poco de medicina y algo de descanso. Su espada se controló a sí mismo.

Hagen respiraba pesadamente, pero aparte de su ropa algo quemada, no había ningún daño aparente en él. Nada que Valerie no pudiese solucionar con movimiento de manos, pero las curaciones fuera de los combates estaban prohibidas a menos que ya pieza en cuestión ya haya sido eliminada.

\- Tu caballo sigue tan fuerte como siempre, quizá debería ser yo quien luche contra él.

La luz en los ojos purpuras de Sairaorg era enceguecedora. No había malicia en ese comentario, tan solo el deseo de pelear contra otros.

El león era un maníaco de las peleas. El día en que se había enterado de que Riser entrenaba con uno de los reyes dragones, él decidió que sería un buen día para hacer una excursión al monte de los dragones y retar a todos los que viera. Esto violaba varios acuerdos entre demonios y dragones, pero eran dragones, ellos estuvieron más que felices de poseer un nuevo compañero de entrenamiento. Al final del día, le tocó al Phenex, quien por pura coincidencia también estaba ese día en el monte, arrastrar un adolorido, pero satisfecho león a casa.

Este solo uno de los múltiples ejemplos del amor del muchacho por pelear. Algo normalmente encomendable un demonio, sin embargo, molesto para quienes debían tratar con él.

\- Ni lo pienses, acordamos que dejaríamos a nuestros nobiliarios luchar entre ellos y después nos tocaría a nosotros. – recordó el Riser al idiota.

\- No era necesario que te enojes, no estaba siendo serio – mintió el idiota con una sonrisa estúpida – De todas formas, debería organizar una pelea contra él uno de estos días.

\- Solo lanza los dados.

**Riser:3**

**Sairaorg: 12**

Malditos juegos de azar con sus resultados bajos. No era como si eso cambiara sus planes para el siguiente combate, pero eso no significaba que los juegos sean menos malditos. No entendía a los ludópatas, desde su punto de vista, mientras más alejado esté de cosas como dados, mejor para él.

-Val.. – intentó llamar antes de que alguien lo cortara.

\- Discúlpeme por interrumpirlo, pero permítame continuar luchando. No hay necesidad de que la señorita Tepes se ensucie sus manos de forma innecesaria.

El muchacho se equivocaba, había una muy buena razón para dejarla luchar.

Pero luego de pensarlo unos momentos, asintió dándole permiso. Supuso que no existía ningún problema con permitirle volver a luchar, siempre podía esperar hasta la siguiente ronda para mostrar a su alfil o su reina.

Esto sería un buen entrenamiento para poner a prueba los límites del más fuerte de sus pares. Porque incluso los cuatro juntos eran más débiles que él…no, eso era una mentira. Si ellos lucharan juntos serían capaces de vencerlo, aunque no había forma en que decidieran enfrentarlo de manera seria, incluso en los sparrings eran bastantes reacios a dañarlo. Le tomó meses para conseguir que Hagen usara espadas bendecidas cuando entrenaran juntos.

La pantalla volvió a mostrar al muchacho de pelos plateados y la gente lo recibió de diversas formas. Algunos abucheando por su elección de vestimentas, que eran similares a su viejo uniforme de exorcista, pero sin símbolos religiosos, y otros celebrándolo por la aparente brutalidad con la que había ganado el round anterior.

Otra vez debía luchar contra dos oponentes al mismo tiempo, con la única diferencia de que en esta ocasión sus oponentes estaban a plena vista, separados por menos de 50 metros de él.

Esta hubiese sido una buena oportunidad para describir el escenario, desafortunadamente no había mucho que describir. Podría ponerme a describir el tono de gris del suelo o la ausencia de nubes en el cielo, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que los aburría. Quienes crearon esta dimensión fueron sin duda bastante perezosos.

Hagen saltó en dirección a sus oponentes para terminar esto rápido, aunque no fue el único con tal idea porque a medio camino una de sus hojas se encontró con el otro caballo del león, uno que Riser conocía, Liban Crocell.

El espadachín no se inmutó por la confrontación, sino que uso sus dos brazos extras para cortar a su enemigo. Y dos espadas se clavaron…en el suelo.

En los ojos de Crocell se dibujaron unos símbolos que recordaban al sistema de runas nórdicas y las hojas del antiguo exorcista se sintieron tan pesadas como toda el agua que hay en el mar, no solo sus hojas, su cuerpo e incluso el aire respiraba se sentían como plomo.

Obviamente se trataba de un equipo sagrado, y uno bastante efectivo contra aquellos quienes se armaban de velocidad y técnica a la hora de combatir.

Desde el otro lado de la pantalla, Riser no era capaz de saber lo que Crocell estaba diciendo en lugar de poner por terminado el combate. Lo que sí veía era a su espada sonreír antes de escupirle en el ojo, poniendo pausa a los efectos del equipo sagrado.

Aprovechando el momento en que estaba libre de su toda forma de restricción, el joven de pelos plateados ejecutó un corte ascendente, cercenando uno de sus brazos de su oponente, cortando incluso una buena parte del hombro.

Sangre en el suelo, rojo sobre gris. Mas todavía el enemigo seguía allí, arrodillado, tratando desesperadamente de parar el sangrado, pero continuaba siendo una amenaza latente.

Sin compasión, sin pena, y hasta con algo de placer, el antiguo exorcista elevaba su hoja para terminar el trabajo. Esta cayó, no sobre el cuerpo del caído, sino en el suelo a su lado.

Fue entonces cuando Riser decidió que Hagen tenía la mala costumbre de ignorar a quien no era su oponente inmediato, porque el otro chico que estaba allí, un muchachito algo enano con pelo blanco, pareció activar su propio equipo sagrado y lo inmovilizó completamente, haciéndolo soltar sus armas.

Uno pensaría que una batalla entre tres equipos debería ser colorida y movida, pero todo esto transcurrió en menos de un minuto.

El muchacho de pelos plateados luchaba contra esas ataduras invisibles mientras que su captor parecía estar haciendo lo mismo para mantenerlo en ellas.

Una batalla de voluntades, pero Hagen murmuró unas palabras que, a pesar de no poder ser oídas, su contenido era visible.

**¨_Balance Breaker_¨**

El arma secreta de Hagen, un arma incompleta que aún no era capaz por más de un minuto.

Un tercer brazo de color plateado nació de su espalda y en un ágil movimiento tomó una de las hojas tiradas en el suelo lanzándola contra su sorprendido captor.

El metal se incrustó profundo en el estómago del chico, quien estaba sufriendo mucho si esos ojos lagrimosos indicaban algo. Por suerte, ese dolor fue cortado pronto, dado que el chico se desvaneció al ser eliminado de la contienda.

El único rastro de que estuvo allí eran unas cuantas manchas de sangre sobre la piedra gris.

Le hubiera gustado decir que la pelea terminó allí mismo con la victoria del muchacho plateado, pero él estaba embriagado con la idea de su que había ganado y no se percató del mutilado Crocell acercándose con su espada y sin que lo notara dio un poderoso tajo sobre la espalda de Hagen. Y no era una herida superficial, el hueso era visible sin que necesitaran limpiar la herida.

La peor parte fue que el espadín no pareció afectado por el dolor. Simplemente intentó darse la vuelta para seguir luchando, pero antes de que completara el giro, se desvaneció del lugar.

El precio de ese último ataque se dejó mostrar. A cambio de ese corte, Crocell no tuvo tiempo de tratar su herida que goteaba y empapaba sus ropas. Su última acción fue levantar su arma en señal de victoria antes de caer desmayado.

El público celebró.

En la pantalla solo quedaban manchas de rojo en el suelo.

Aclamaban por más.

Ambos capitanes estaban demasiado ocupados tratando las heridas de sus miembros como para prestarles la mínima atención.

Esperaban la siguiente pelea.

Los muchachos respiraron en alivió cuando vieron que unas lágrimas de fénix y un disimulado uso de cáliz del Sephirot fueron suficientes para tratar heridas sin ningún problema.

\- No podría haber pedido un filo mejor que el tuyo. Pero la próxima que alguien rebane tus carnes, retírate de la contienda. – dijo abrazando al muchacho que sangró por él.

Hagen solo intentó apartarse un poco antes de darse cuenta que estaba atrapado. Y por primera desde que tenía memoria, él devolvió el abrazo, sorprendiendo así al joven Phenex.

Estaba por decirle algo más cuando…

**Qué emocionante. No es todos los días que podemos ver una pelea entre usuarios de equipos sagrados, mucho menos una que termine tan épicamente como esta. Ya que los capitanes están ocupados cerciorándose del estado de sus combatientes, hemos decido lanzar los dados por ellos y no se preocupen, como parte de la organización de los Rating Games, la neutralidad está garantizada.**

**Riser: 10**

**Sairaorg: 11.**

**Parece ser que la racha de números altos del león de Bael todavía no termina. ¿Qué nos espera ahora? Quizás finalmente veamos a las reinas en acción.**

Aprovechando la distracción ofrecida por el anuncio, Hagen salió del abrazo a la vez que se disculpaba por su desempeño y volvía con el resto del grupo.

Por amor de todos los infiernos que despediría a ese comentador si pudiese, arruinó el momento. Si se lo pedía a Revido, le esperaba algo mucho que un simple despido, pero tampoco deseaba causarle sufrimientos innecesarios por estar de mal humor.

Su elección para esta pelea era obvia, y también era una que no quería realizar.

La gatita se acercó sin que la llamara, ya discutieron esto antes.

.

_-No vas a luchar._

_-Eso no es justo, todos los otros van a hacerlo._

_Y lo harían porque eran fuertes, mucho más fuertes que ella. Sus pelos blancos estaban pintados de polvo y húmedos de esfuerzo haciendo gotearan gotas de sudor a un ritmo constante como si tratasen de apoyar su punto._

_Pero lo que veía frente a él no era una guerrera hambrienta de gloria o con deseos de blandir sus armas, sino una pequeña lanzando un berrinche igual que Ravel cuando olvidaba una promesa._

_Su iris amarrillo ardía como el sol que recordaba ver en el mundo humano. Un sol falso, con un ardor falso, porque si fuera real, no pertenecerían a una criatura aún tan débil._

_Mas sus rechazos solo trajeron más quejas de ella._

_-Tengo que luchar. Si no lucho, no voy a ser fuerte, si no soy fuerte…_

_Ella no fue capaz de terminar la oración._

_._

Y él fue lo suficientemente idiota como aceptar esa pobre excusa de razón, todo porque esas palabras le recordaban a cosas que él mismo hizo o hubiese hecho en el pasado. Tal vez a cosas que todavía haría ahora si se dieran las circunstancias correctas (o mejor dicho, equivocadas).

Shirone de seguro aprendería algo de esta pela, tal y como él lo hizo cuando enfrentó a Lucifer.

¿Qué había aprendido?

Es cierto que la pelea le levantó el ánimo luego del desastre que fue … esa cosa, pero no recordaba ninguna lección de vida.

¿Ganó algo?

Bueno, Rias pareció abrirse un poco a él luego de eso, pero una buena conversación sobre anime o mostrarle lo que podía hacer con su guitarra hubiese tenido los mimos resultados.

Ya pelea ya había comenzado, la gatita aparentaba ser una leona. Probablemente había dicho sus líneas, pero Riser no prestó atención. Todo lo que veía era a una gatita dolorosamente débil.

Lo que antes fue un talento que solo aparecía una vez cada milenio se redujo a apenas algo por encima del promedio de la noche a la mañana. Esa ¨noche¨ verdaderamente afectó a Shirone.

Para toda técnica de senjutsu era necesaria una buena cantidad de paz interior y otras cosas hippies por el estilo. Algo que ella ya no tenía.

Habían buscado la opinión de los mejores expertos de senjutsu y los pocos pedazos de mierda que se molestaron en responder dijeron lo mismo. La gata estaba rota.

Ella estaba en el nido de los Phenex, sería vergonzoso par ellos permitir que algo roto este allí. Si en verdad estaba rota podía ser reparada, era algo simple y lógico.

Cuando pidió su opinión a su maestro, este dijo:

_¨Los demonios no saben crear nada. El que es considerado el ´mejor´ de nosotros es destrucción encarda. Busca ayuda en otro lado¨_

Fue su hermano quien propuso llevarla un psicológico infantil en el mundo humano. Luego de unos meses los resultados fueron…existentes.

Y era lento. Si a eso de llamaban reparar a alguien lo hacían demasiado lento. Mierda, la gatita seguía despertándose gritando a mitad de la noche de vez en cuando. Por lo menos había dejado de temblar mientras dormía.

Era molesto, era lento, era patético y no tenía una puta idea de que hacer aparte de eso.

A la mierda el senjutsu, él podría volver a la gatita la reina más fuerte de la historia sin eso.

_¨Y ella seguiría rota, como la reina cuervo. Si una espada puede sanar como un hombre, también hacerlo una fiera¨ _recitó una voz dentro suyo como si fuese parte de un horrible poema.

**Y la reina de Bael se alza con una victoria impecable. Pero a pesar de la tremenda derrota que sufrió, quiero ver que nos preparará la pequeña reina blanca en el futuro.**

Lo único que podía hacer la gatita con su senjutsu atrofiado era fortalecer un poco su cuerpo. Pero eso solo era insuficiente contra alguien como Kuisha Abaddon quien era capaz de atacar y mantener su distancia mediante el uso de portales espaciales.

Shirone todavía necesitaba aprender bien sus técnicas y apenas tenía experiencia de combate cuando se la comparaba con el resto del nobiliario.

\- Soy débil. - sus palabras fueron un preludio a su lagrimas o quizás fue al revés. No sabía cuál comenzó primero.

\- Lo eres. – cosas como mentir estaban por debajo suyo – Y serás fuerte, la reina más poderosa de la historia. ¿Crees que miento?

La gatita tomó una de sus manos entre sus pequeños dedos y con apretándola con fuerza la colocó entre sobre cabeza sin soltarla, sus pequeñas uñas como garras clavándose en su dura piel. Siempre mirando al piso en un vano intento de ocultar que lloraba.

_¨Al menos su agarre es fuerte¨_ pensó Riser mientras sonreía sin notarlo.

Luego de que la gatita finalmente lo soltara y volviera con el resto, el juego continuó.

Ya no prestó atención a lo que decían sus dados. Elegiría a Valerie siempre que fuese posible.

**Antes de continuar, tenemos unos mensajes de nuestros patrocinadores.**

\- ¿Quieres que nos tomemos el descanso en la sala de espera? Estamos en el medio tiempo después de todo. – le preguntó el león desde el otro lado de los dados.

\- Estoy bien. Solo estoy impaciente para nuestra pelea. – dijo poniendo la mejor cara de la que era capaz en ese momento.

\- JAJAJA. Yo también, pero podemos esperar un último encuentro.

Sí, el último encuentro antes de la batalla prometida.

¿Quién pensaría que ver a otros luchar era tan agotador?

Dormir un rato sonaba bastante tentador en este momento y sin duda varios de sus compañeros también apreciarían una buena noche sueño.

_¨Solo un poco más¨_

El cansancio debía ser psicológico o alguna mierda así. Una completa ridiculez, estaba perfectamente bien, si quisiera podría hacer un millón de flexiones de brazos en este mismo instante y no sudar una gota de sudor. Seguía lleno de energía.

*_Poke_*

La damphira pinchó su cuello con uno de sus dedos de la nada. Y pensar que él no la notó acercarse, en verdad debía aprender a prestar más atención a sus alrededores.

\- Mi señor del fuego, eh aquí la princesa de la noche brillante respondiendo a tu llamado para alzar sus armas. - una ligera reverencia acompañaba su voz.

Un llamado que todavía no hizo, pero era la única que quedaba para competir, por lo que no le faltaba razón. En otras ocasiones le respondería hablando de la misma forma teatral…pero no ahora.

\- ¿Crees que me equivoqué al permitir a Shirone luchar?

\- Sí, lo hiciste. Ella no aprenderá nada que no hubiese podido aprender en un sparring regular sin que millones de personas la vieran.

La muchacha no se andaba con rodeos y respondió su pregunta apenas la hoyó. La respuesta molestaba sus oídos, pero apreciaba la honestidad de su alfil. Sus ojos escarlatas lo miraban y él no era capaz de reconocer lo que veía en ellos. Se conformaría con saber que no era miedo o decepción.

Los anuncios casi terminaban y llegaba la hora de otra pelea. Valerie ganaría y con un poco de suerte, no necesitaría tratamiento médico o medicinas milagrosas. Estaba demasiado cansado para esas cosas.

\- Nosotros también nos sentimos preocupados cuando te lastimas en una pelea. Espero que ahora que sabes cómo se siente eso, vas a dejar de hacerlo. – dijo la muchacha con una mueca juguetona.

_¨ ¿Cómo hizo para adivinar mis pensamientos¨_

\- Eres bastante más expresivo de lo que crees y te conozco por años.

No. Se negaba a tener otra persona pudieses leerlo como un libro y responder a cosas antes de que siquiera pregunte. Ya tenía suficiente con Revido, no quería un Revido 2.0. Los cielos los ayuden si otro Revido existía, el orden natural de las cosas se resquebrajaría en el mejor de los casos, y eso era si estaba siendo positivo.

Volviendo al tema, casi por instinto quiso hacer mención de que tenía regeneración, pero compelido por su sentido común, decidió callar. Toda discusión que tocaba ese asunto terminaba con su retirada estratégica por verse superado en número de argumentos y aliados.

Además, había otra cosa más importante para decirle en este momento.

\- Muéstrate al mundo brillando más que el mismo sol. - ordenó con la mejor sonrisa de la que era capaz en estos momentos

\- Sus órdenes son mis deseos. – le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa antes de desvanecerse.

Con esto dicho, el joven demonio de los cálidos ojos helados volvió su vista a la pantalla para presenciar la batalla del preludio. Debía mirar la pelea con suma atención.

¿Cómo podría perderse de la primera de sus pares revelar su longinus al mundo?

.

* * *

Valerie arribó al escenario de la pelea, la entrada de lo que parecía ser una gran mansión de lujo, y no estaba para nada impresionada con lo que veía. Estaba mal acostumbrada a la mansión de los Phenex y en comparación esta parecía pequeña, sosa y hasta algo lúgubre. Solo porque los demonios y vampiros gozasen de visión nocturna no significaba que no apreciasen una buena iluminación.

Incluso si la escenografía dejaba mucho que desear, tendría que conformarse.

Kuisha Abaddon estaba delante de ella, le gustaba el arreglo en el pelo de la chica. Ella se consideraba buena haciendo trenzas, pero tenía serios problemas a la hora de aplicárselas a ella misma. Al final se conformó con dejárselo suelto, a lo mucho una coleta para cuando entrenaba con esos dragones que podían quemar su pelo.

Oh, la chica se estaba disculpando por golpear a Shirone-chan.

Eso es raro, no era como si ella hubiese hecho nada malo. Shirone quería luchar, pelearon y fue derrotada. Incluso si no le gustaba la idea de que haya perdido de esa forma ante millones de personas, no iba a culpar a la reina de los Bael. No era como si fueran amigas en primer lugar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, le daría unos postres a la niña para animarla más tarde, y unos caramelos a Gasper y Ravel para que no se pongan celosos.

Y se estaba olvidando de algo, algo no tan importate ¿Qué era? Ah sí.

\- Esperabas una referencia a Jojo, pero soy yo, Valerie. – exclamó señalándose a sí misma con su pulgar.

Kuisha la miró confundida, claramente sin entender la referencia.

Eso está bien, a ella tampoco le gustaba. Quería hacer una a su película favorita, ¨la princesa prometida¨, pero Riser le dijo que no debían mezclar temas, o eran referencias a películas o referencias al anime, no ambas.

Volviendo a la pelea, la reina delante suyo tenía habilidades divertidas y complicadas de enfrentar. Esos portales le permitían golpearte con fuerza sin dar un paso.

Bueno, ella podía hacer algo parecido.

\- Kuisha, ¿El alma te parece una idea hermosa? – preguntó de la nada.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la reina de los Bael, pero se recompuso enseguida y respondió con seriedad.

\- Es lo que somos, la fuente de nuestra pasión, voluntad, y sentimientos. Sí, creo que es algo hermoso.

Una linda respuesta, pero un tanto común. La mayoría de las personas le respondían algo parecido, uno de los efectos de ser incapaz de ver las almas como algo físico.

Recordaba algo que vio en uno de los libros de Ravel ¨No el Corán no hay camellos¨. Le faltaba el contexto para entender la frase, pero le gustaba su interpretación vacía de la misma. Nadie prestaba atención a los camellos donde son algo de todos los días, era normal que las almas le parecieran un tema tan aburrido ahora. Esa pregunta era solo parte de un guion.

Con sus labios cerrados cantó una canción de vida y muerte, la melodía era el silencio más puro sin una sola mancha de sonido. Y era en estos momentos que entendía porque el uso excesivo del cáliz dejaba a sus usuarios como cascarrones vacíos. La esencia misma del alma en su estado más puro, tantas veces confundida con simple luz, no podía ser contaminada por la naturaleza contradictoria y terrenal de las emociones.

Una luz, muy fea en su opinión, inundó la sala en su totalidad, haciendo llorar a la reina enemiga por alguna razón. ¿Tan hermosa era la pureza para todo mundo?

**Esto…señoras y señores, sino me equivoco creo que estamos en presencia de un nuevo asesino de dioses. SÍ, me acaba de llegar un informe que dice que, efectivamente, la señorita Valerie Tepes, alfil de Riser Phenex, es la actual usuaria de una de las trece longinus.**

**POR PRIMERA VEZ EN LA HISTORIA, UN DEMONIO ES EL DUEÑO DEL LEGENDARIO CÁLIZ DEL SEPHIROT. Considerado por muchos como el verdadero santo Grial.**

El anunciador siguió repitiendo algo que obviamente estaba leyendo un papel, pero las muchachas tenían sus ojos en otra parte.

Kuisa se preparaba para atacar cuando la voz de la damphira la interrumpió.

\- El cáliz no tiene habilidades curativas como muchos piensan, todo lo que puedo hacer es ver y controlar las almas que todavía no entraron en el círculo de reencarnación. ¿Sabes por qué eso sirve para sanar a las personas?

La muchacha espero a que prosiguiera, quizás también sentía curiosidad.

\- Porque el cuerpo está a merced de la forma del alma, no puedes tener el alma de un árbol en un cuerpo de perro. Si modificó el alma, modificó el cuerpo. ¿Qué pasa si modifico el alma de un cuerpo sano?

Su tono era el mayor de inocencia que de alguien era capaz, y fue suficiente para hacer que a la reina de Bael se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Cuando intentó levantar su guardia, notó que sus brazos no les respondían. En segundos, sus piernas sufrieron de la misma maldición y sus ojos se llenaron de hora.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste? – susurró de manera apenas audible, tal vez asustada.

Levantando uno de sus manos frente a su rostro, Valerie le mostró la respuesta. Una pequeña criatura más pequeño que una uña se paseaba por su mano. Era difícil de ver si uno no prestaba atención.

-Jijiji, no te asustes, no destruí tu cuerpo con poderes espirituales que no tengo. Son solo unas garrapatas que modifiqué genéticamente con el cáliz para inyectar un poderoso veneno tranquilizante y absorber poder demoníaco. Se pegaron a ti cuando iluminé la sala. - hizo una pausa para acariciar delicadamente al insecto. - Antes de que preguntes, ya te las saqué y el efecto pasará en 15 minutos

Si la reina estaba enojada por ser jugada de esa forma, no dio señas de ello.

\- Felicitaciones. Me rindo. –dijo con dignidad antes de dejarla sola en aquella dimensión.

Horas más tarde Valerie estaría muy orgullosa por no haberse reído al ver tanta dignidad en una chica tirada en el piso como una muñeca de trapo.

Tristemente para ella, eso tendría que esperar unas cuantas horas más. Era la hora de Riser de luchar.

Que tonto era esto, todo hubiese sido mejor si simplemente se hubieran quedado en casa.

.

.

.

* * *

Extra_:_ Garrapatas.

-Tu alfil da un poco de miedo con esos bichos.

-Mmmh ¿Por qué lo dices?

El león de Bael lo miró con incredulidad, quizás no le gustaban las garrapatas.

Cosa que sinceramente no entendía, esas pequeñas bolas de colores eran algo tiernas. Él mismo les puso nombres a algunas de ellas.

-Nada, me olvidé que te llevas bien con tu bibliotecario.

¿Qué tenía William que ver con eso? Es cierto que el hombre se emocionó bastante cuando vio a los insectos por primera, pero no veía la relación…

Oooh, debía ser eso.

-Ya entiendo. No te preocupes, esta no es la variedad que se usa para las torturas. Puedes acariciarlas sin temor a que te inyecten veneno por accidente.

Su amigo solo suspiró hondo y abandonó la conversación. En verdad que era raro a veces.

.

.

.

* * *

**Concerne escribiendo desde el extranjero porque no tiene mejores cosas que para hacer debido a la cuarentena (que no me preocupa mucho por no formar parte del riesgo y ser más sano que una cabra).**

**El capítulo más largo hasta el momento y debo admitir que terminó siendo bastante más melodramático de lo que me hubiese gustado. No puedo esperar el día en el que aprenda el que aprenda a insertar comedía de manera natural para aligerar la carga emocional de lo que escribo.**

**Todo este episodio estuvo centrado en las combates entre los nobiliarios para poder centrarme en la pelea entre Riser y Sairaorg en el siguiente (una pelea más larga y un poco más ¨anime¨ por así decirlo). Podría haber usado más juegos mentales o estrategias, pero en verdad no quería alargar esto aún más.**

** Todavía no tengo confianza escribiendo escenas de acción, pero espero que hayan resultado molestas de leer.**

**Hay bastantes menciones a la sangre en las escenas de Hagen/Siegfried. La razón es muy sencilla, las espadas cortan y la gente sangre.**

**Y con Sairaorg...en verdad estoy tratando de mostrarlo como una persona algo más compleja que solo el estereotipo del maníaco de las peleas que también es una buena persona. Alguien que sabe escribir podría hacer eso de manera sutil...pero bueno, algún día mejoraré.**


	16. Riser vs Sairaorg

**Capítulo VIII: Riser vs Sairaorg**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**El alfil del equipo Phenex nos sorprende con una victoria impecable, obtenida mediante una gran astucia. Ciertamente una forma demoníaca de ganar.**

**Con solo dos competidores restantes en cada equipo, nos acercamos al desenlace.**

**¿Quién se alzará con el triunfo?**

Lo primero que Valerie hizo cuando reapareció en la arena fue agitar sus brazos para saludar a las gradas, ganándose un estruendoso aplauso por su aparente victoria sin esfuerzo. Era un misterio si la muchacha estaba saludando al público o si se dirigía exclusivamente a Gasper y el resto de los demonios simplemente se daban por aludidos. Tampoco estaba seguro cerca de que si disfrutaba del festejo o solo los ignoraba como si no estuvieran allí.

De cualquier forma, con una mueca que gritaba ¨estoy satisfecha con lo que hice¨ se paró en frente suyo y sacando pecho le dijo.

\- En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cómo calificarías mi desempeño?

Su tono podía ser considerado algo petulante. No, el tono era 100% petulante, pero también fue el combate más limpio del día, por lo que se lo tenía merecido.

\- Un 11 por supuesto, querida hada del claro lunar. ¿Esperaba menos de mí?

\- Personalmente quería un 12, pero me conformaré con las palabras de nuestro señor y una cálida canción.

Una canción no sonaba como una mala idea, hace días que no tocaba su guitarra por estarse preparando para hoy y parte de él ya extrañada la sensación de sus dedos rasgando las cuerdas. Si la muchacha quería elegir la siguiente canción que practicaran o si deseaba que le tocara un algo en su guitarra había quedado bastante ambiguo, aunque no importaba mucho, él estaba bien con ambas opciones.

Con una pequeña seña le indicó que se quedara, ella sería la espectadora del ultimo combate.

Acercándose para su último lanzamiento de dados, dejó de sonreír y adoptó una seriedad solo vista en los jóvenes cuando intentan actuar con una madurez que todavía no tienen para disimular su falta de experiencia.

**Riser: 12**

**Sairaorg: 9**

Por supuesto que su lanzamiento más alto sucedería cuando ya no lo necesitaba. No era como si lo hubiese necesitado en ningún momento, pero, de todas maneras, maldito sea el RNG.

Del grupo del león vio acercarse a un joven que nunca había visto en su vida, pero que conocía muy bien. Su salvaje negra melena se movía independientemente del viento que soplaba como si tuviese vida propia, y sus ojos verdes desentonaban con el resto de su figura porque parecían tan calmos, propios alguien que había visto tantas cosas. Era una criatura tan incómoda de ver, desde la tenue sonrisa que les dirigía, hasta su caminar silencio. Y entre los cuatro, fue el primero en desaparecer en el círculo mágico, con el león siguiéndolo al poco tiempo.

En silencio Riser miró el circulo a sus pies, un paso era todo lo que lo separaba de mostrar al mundo que incluso el título del ¨inmortal¨ le quedaba corto, y sin embargo sus pies se sintieron pesados.

No entendía el por qué. No temía perder, estaba seguro de ser más fuerte que el león; ni salir gravemente lastimado, contaba con su regeneración y el cáliz; ni tampoco decepcionar a nadie, era demasiado increíble para esa clase de cosas.

Y aun así estaba nervioso antes del acto. Aspiró profundo con su cabeza en alto y con firmez-

\- Auch.

Sintió un poco de dolor en su brazo y cuando giró su cabeza se encontró con la damphira sonriendo burlonamente, acababa de pellizcarlo. Su reacción automática fue darle un ligero coscorrón a la chica antes de indicarle que se apure al círculo. Los nervios de la muchacha, agradecía sus intenciones, pero no era como si no existieran mejores formas de calmarlo.

Con una calma sonrisa, el Phenex pisó el círculo.

.

* * *

Salón privado del estadio ´Here be dragons´:

.

\- Grayfia querida, hazme un gran favor y pásame otra botella de vino tinto. - indicó Damira Phenex a la reina más fuerte del inframundo.

En está habitación privada solo estaban cuatro personas de momento, la señora de los Phenex, Grayfia, su prima Venelana y por supuesto, ella, Misla Bael. La señora de la casa Phenex llenaba su copa mientras veían a sus hijos prepararse para el combate.

Le gustaba ver a Sairaorg tener algo de diversión con amigos en lugar de pasársela todo el día entrenando como un ermitaño recluido. Y aunque era cierto que esa diversión consistía en más entrenamiento la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos lo hacía con amigos. Lo que no le gustaba mucho era ver a su hijo a punto de agarrarse a golpes con dichos amigos, incluso si era solo por…´diversión´.

\- Misla, Misla, ven y tómate una copa con nosotras. - dijo Damira levantando una botella en el aire.

Una botella de vino que valía más que una casa estándar en la capital. Tras años viviendo con su hijo en lugar con pocas comodidades, estarse rodeada de tanto lujo la hacía sentir nerviosa. Ni siquiera cuando vivía en el castillo tomaba vino tan caro.

\- No debería. – respondió nerviosa a la joven mujer.

Era un tanto vergonzoso actuar tan tímidamente con una mujer más joven que ella, pero no pudo evitarlo. Damira solo destapó la botella y mirándola seriamente le dijo:

\- Querida mía, estamos a punto de ver a nuestros hijos golpeándose el uno al otro como estúpidos porque su ego masculino les hace creer que esto les ayuda a demostrar algo. ¿Estás segura que quieres ver esto estando completamente sobria? Porque yo no.

Tras unos momentos de duda, finalmente tomó la copa que le ofrecían.

\- Por favor, abre otra botella. - no pudo discutir con esa lógica.

\- Esa es la actitud. Grayfia, tú también siéntate a bebe con nosotras – exclamó Venelana quien también estaba.

Convencer a la reina más fuerte fue un tanto más fácil de lo esperado. Al parecer ella también disfrutaba bastante del vino.

.

.

* * *

La sala VIP, exclusiva para la nobleza del _Ars Goetia_ y otros miembros destacados del inframundo, se encontraba repleta de criaturas de todos los tamaños y colores. Algunas pequeñas como algunos duendes y youkais que ocupaban altos cargos en los bancos, aborrecidas por algunos nobles que las consideraban inferiores, pero debido al poder que estas guardaban sobre sus bolsillos debían callarse. Otras eran enormes bestias inteligentes provenientes del territorio de Tiamat, seres que serían incapaces de estar en habitaciones de tamaño normal.

Sorprendentemente también había un buen número de dragones. Aunque luego de pensarlo por unos momentos, Ruval Phenex llegó a la conclusión de era de esperarse, ambos de los protagonistas del día guardaban una buena relación con la gente del rey dragón Tannin. Era entretenido ver a los dragones más jóvenes pelearse por decidir quién iba a retarlos a un combate primero mientras venían el enfrentamiento en una pantalla.

\- Este tipo de cosas me trae memorias de mi primer _Rating Game_, aunque estoy bastante seguro de no haber sido tan popular, ni de tener tanto público. - dijo casualmente un hombre que aparentaba ser joven.

\- Una de las ventajas de ser el hijo de aquellos que auspician el evento. – Ruval se encogió de hombros.

El hombre en cuestión se trataba de Rudiger Rosenkreutz, otro miembro del top 10 de los _Rating Games_, y uno con mucha más experiencia que él. Compitieron un par de veces en el pasado, y Ruval debe admitir que se vio superado en la mayoría de ellas, una hazaña bastante notable para un humano convertido en demonio, especialmente para uno que ni siquiera contaba con un equipo sagrado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu opinión con respecto a la contienda?

Ya perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces le hicieron la misma pregunta y el número que ocasiones dio una respuesta sin responder nada por respeto a la casa Bael. Pero supuso que estaría bien ser honesto con Rudiger, si bien no eran amigos, su relación podía ser considerada positiva, además el hombre siempre conocido por su educación y discreción.

\- El joven Sairaorg ha demostrado una gran destreza y a pesar de no poseer el poder de destrucción, podría vencer a la mayoría de los demonios de su edad. Pero está peleando contra mi hermanito quien es objetivamente más fuerte que él. Tú más que nadie debería saber que una estrategia solo puede ayudarte hasta cierto punto contra un oponente notablemente más fuerte.

Rudiger asintió para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo antes de volver a mirar la pantalla. Pero incluso sin mirarlo directamente continuó hablando de manera disimulada. Ruval también desvió su mirada y se concentró en la pantalla manteniendo una expresión aburrida, mientras más casual e insípida pareciera la conversación desde fuera, mejor.

\- Hay rumores en la casa Mammon sobre la creciente tensión entre los caídos. Al parecer, ellos están empezando a separarse en facciones. Peor aún, ya nadie puede localizar a Chrom.

Justo cuando pensaba que podría relajarse viendo a su hermano ingresar al mundo de los _Rating Games_, tenía que pensar en política. Los conflictos internos de los caídos dificultarían las negociaciones de paz entre las facciones bíblicas. Los acuerdos entre los ángeles y los demonios ya eran volátiles por naturaleza debido a la presencia de la facción de los antiguos satanes, esto solo era agregarle aceite al fuego.

No quería ni pensar en el dragón malvado. Ese problema merecía mucha más meditación de la que ahora estaba dispuesto a darle. Luego del partido bebería una pequeña copa antes de contemplar las ramificaciones de las noticias... tal vez una pequeña botella fuese una mejor idea.

.

* * *

Provincia xxxxxxx en China:

En un día cálido donde la humedad volvía insoportable cualquier tipo de actividad física o mental salvo tirarse a descansar en el suelo, un joven miraba un video en su computadora personal con una buena cantidad de interés.

-Cao Cao, ¿Qué estás viendo? – preguntó el anciano sabio Wukong con curiosidad, quizás no tanto por lo que estaba viendo, sino más por estar usando una computadora.

Este gran sabio que llegó a convertir en Buda a veces venía a verlo para pedirle que le explique cómo usar una computadora o algo otro aparato electrónico. Con toda su sabiduría no era tímido para admitir que su ignorancia sobre las nuevas tecnologías, y si bien era un tanto lento para aprender, no por eso dejaba de intentarlo. Quizás era por eso que actualmente era mejor con las maquinas que su joven descendiente Bikuo.

Por instantes pensó en mentirle para evitar los comentarios burlescos de su parte, pero desistió antes de poner la idea en práctica. El antiguo rey mono era peludo, pero no tenía ningún solo pelo de tonto.

-Un partido de ese deporte tan popular entre los demonios. Pasa que conozco personalmente a uno de los participantes.

-Ah, el demonio con el que discutes sobre filosofía. Es ciertamente todo un espectáculo verte perder la calma mientras escribes en esa cosa. – dijo con una gota de picardía.

El anciano siempre se burlaba de él por estresarse luego de haber perdido un argumento en una de esas discusiones que de vez en cuando tenían.

-Tch, nunca vi a alguien con chakras tan bloqueados como los suyos. Cualquier usuario de senjutsu medio decente podría causarle problemas. – comentó luego de mirar la pantalla de reojo.

Cao Cao vio al gran buda con algo de incredulidad, con un solo vistazo a una pantalla fue capaz de reconocer eso cuando él no había notado nada malo con el demonio a pesar de haber estado justo en frente suyo. Wukong no agregó nada más sobre el tema y le dijo que cuando terminase con eso, preparara sus cosas para marcharse. Indra quería verlos mañana.

.

.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegaron al campo de batalla, se sintió un poco decepcionado. No era ni de cerca tan épico como hubiese deseado, aunque por lo menos era agradable a la vista. Un lago congelado de buen tamaño rodeado por un bosque y unas montañas en la parte posterior.

Esto le pasaba por dejar a Sairaorg elegir el lugar para la contienda, él muchacho nunca pudo desarrollar un buen gusto estético. Sí, no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que eligió un lago congelado para tener una especie de ventaja, pero esa no era excusa para el mal gusto. Por lo menos no tuvo que esperar a que su oponente llegara. El Bael estaba allí parado indicándole a su peón que fuera a esperarlo, cosa que le pareció extraña porque pensaba que aprovecharía la ocasión para mostrar que tenía una longinus en su posesión. Quizás esperaría hasta terminada su pelea, bueno, ese no era su problema.

Él también hizo lo mismo con Valerie, quien estuvo bastante reacia a alejarse mucho argumentando que podría salir herido o algo por el estilo. La niña era peor que madre cuando se trataba de esos temas. Se requirieron muchas promesas de no hacer nada estúpido y cosas parecidas. Luego de apaciguarla con sus palabras, le dio su traje para que se lo guarde, quedándose solo con su camisa de licra mangas cortas para la pelea.

-Recuerda, ningún ataque suicida. - dijo antes de irse.

A veces era difícil decir si era él quien daba las órdenes o no. No ayudaba que la muchacha contara con el apoyo de su madre para esas cosas.

Cuando finalmente se quedó solo con el león, se le quedó mirando fijamente. Era más alto que él por unos cuantos centímetros y sus músculos eran un tanto más grandes que los suyos. Ninguno de los tatuajes que usualmente cubrían su cuerpo podían ser vistos sobre su piel, indicando que se estaba tomando esto en serio desde el principio.

Una pequeña parte de él quería saltar directamente a la acción y dejar de perder el tiempo.

\- Celebra este día, futuro rey de las bestias, porque te enfrentarás a la criatura que se levantará y quemará al mundo. Mis alas son huracán, mis garras sentencia, mi pico la esencia del filo, y mis llamas el canto que guía la eterna danza de la vida y la muerte.

Pequeña parte que fue completamente ignorada y enterrada bajo su genial discurso.

Sairaorg llevó su mano al mentón pensado en cómo en responder las palabras de joven Phenex. Esto tardó unos pocos y enseguida comenzó a reír de una forma tan exagerada que se asemejaba a esas carcajadas de los villanos en las caricaturas.

\- Voy a celebrar porque este es tu ultimo día en esta tierra, malvado Barón Von Fénix. Alégrate por mí, mi viejo amigo, hoy el infame capitán león llegará a la cima del mundo para gobernarlo como tirano.

Al parecer, quería seguir con el juego de antes. Esto sería un poco confuso para quienes no siguieran el programa o la conversación que tuvieron antes de empezar, pero los niños lo disfrutarían. Y como dicen, todo actor decente se adapta a su público.

Con un soplido y un susurro que solo él oyó, sus alas ardientes se extendieron hasta bloquear de la vista todo cuanto estuviera detrás de ellas. Estas resplandecían con colores diversos que se turnaban para mostrarse antes de dar lugar al siguiente y así exhibirse ante todo quien quiera o no verlas.

\- Y cuando mires abajo no encontrarás nada salvo polvo gris volando con el viento de un verano eterno. – dijo Riser colocando una de sus manos frente a su rostro y estirando su otro brazo hacia atrás. – Si tú llegas a gobernar este mundo, yo gobernaré sus cenizas.

Pudo ver a Sairaorg mordiéndose los labios tratando de no reír. Algo típico en un novato con poca experiencia escénica, pero admitía que lo hizo bien dentro de todo.

Y el combate dio inicio.

El león adoptó una postura de un corredor profesional, indicando que su probablemente intentaría acortar rápidamente la distancia entre ellos para taclearlo o algo similar. En respuesta Riser levantó su guardia e incendió sus alrededores bloqueando cuando ruta de escape en dirección al lago.

**The zephyr**

Controlando las corrientes de aire para que impulsaran su movimiento, avanzó velozmente hacia su oponente quien se lanzó a correr hacia las profundidades del bosque, desapareciendo entre la densa arboleda verde.

_¨ ¿Está escondiéndose de un Phenex en un lugar altamente inflamable? ¨_

Sí, era cierto que de esta forma evitaba la desventaja de luchar en un campo abierto donde fácilmente usaría el aire a su ventaja, pero no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente insultado por su estrategia.

Deseando acabar con esta estupidez tan rápido como era posible, murmuró palabras que nadie salvo él conocía y que nada salvo la magia comprendían. Con un firme movimiento pisoteó el suelo.

**Through the flames and the fire**

Altas columnas de fuego cuya altura humillaban a cualquier montaña presente en este lugar brotaron del suelo prendiendo en llamas el humilde bosque y sus alrededores. Los árboles, antes cubiertos de hojas, se quemaban como antorchas.

Aun así, no pudo ver a Sairaorg intentar salir de allí. Seguramente se trataba de una trampa, por lo que haciendo un rápido movimiento de manos manipuló el humo para que este se acumulara en el interior del bosque. El muchacho se asfixiaría si no salía pronto.

Cuando escuchó un ruido a lo alto, lo primero que pensó fue que su oponente intentaba escapar volando, pero una rápida mirada reveló que se trataba de un tronco gigante. Antes que te tuviese tiempo de darse cuenta de que esta era una distracción, otro tronco de gigantesco tamaño lo golpeó de lleno mandándolo a volar hasta el medio de lago.

Era vergonzoso para el joven el haber caído por un truco tan simple, tenía que empezar a estar más atento si no quería ser golpead-

_¨MIERD-¨_ fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente al notar a varias rocas pequeñas siendo lanzadas en su dirección como si se trataran de perdigones de escopeta.

**The zephyr**

Tan rápido como le fue posible, trató de desviar la balacera de piedras haciendo uso de las corrientes de aires. Y falló.

Sus esfuerzos se quedaron cortos. Una parte de los proyectiles impactaron contra su cuerpo y aunque ninguno fue capaz de causar verdadero daño, lo distrajeron lo suficiente como para que no notara a su oponente saltando y tacleándolo rompiendo el frágil hielo a sus pies.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron en el helado cuerpo de agua y antes de tener tiempo a reaccionar, Riser estaba apresado en una llave mataleón mientras se hundía. Unos fuertes brazos estrujaban su cuello sin señal de aflojar en ningún momento haciendo que se olvidara parcialmente del punzante frío que le quitaba sus fuerzas.

Tenía frío, no podía respirar y cuello lo estaba matando. Qué horrible, que horripilante, detestable, molesto, irritante, insoportable, inconfortable, asfixiante, desesperante, doloroso…y deseó sentir calor.

Burbujas empezaban a brotar de su cuerpo y flotar hasta la superficie del blanco lago. La temperatura comenzó a incrementar segundo a segundo, y pasó de ser un agradable baño tibio a hervir intensamente.

El agarre del Bael no perdió su firmeza, sino que apretó sus brazos a pesar de los esfuerzos de Riser de librarse de la toma. Su regeneración no lo ayudaría con la falta de irrigación sanguínea a su cerebro y por más que incrementara la temperatura, el agarre seguía fijo. Con algo de desesperación, cerró parcialmente su puño dejando estirados su índice y dedo corazón, y calculando la posición del león, clavó sus dedos en uno de sus ojos tan profundo como le fue posible. Solo allí la llave se deshizo y pudo nadar hasta la orilla.

Sus rodillas temblaban y su cuerpo tiritaba por el frío. Se maldijo a sí mismo un par de veces por ponerse en una situación que podría haber evitado de haber evitado siento un poco más cuidadoso. O quizás no, no tenía forma de saber si su oponente no tenía un plan de contingencia.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando, ya que otra figura surgía desde el fondo del lago, una figura que debería ser descrita con una sola palabra, desastrosa. Sairaorg tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, algunas graves que dejaron pequeñas secciones de su piel algo carbonizadas y otras rojizas por haber sido escaldo vivo; solo uno de sus ojos estaba abierto, del otro escurría una fina línea de sangre, pero lo peor de todo era su rostro porque a pesar de su condición estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja de una manera que recordaba a Riser de un cierto dragón.

Sin darle tiempo para salir de entre sus recuerdos, su oponente pateó el suelo lanzando pedazos de grava a sus ojos y comenzando otra carga frontal. En vez retroceder o lanzar ataques a ciegas, el joven demonio se cubrió de sus llamas en un intento de ganar algo de tiempo, pero su oponente ignoró el peligro del fuego y comenzó a golpearlo. Un golpe a la cabeza, un gancho al hígado, un uppercut al mentón, etc.

La ráfaga de golpes parecía interminable…hasta que no lo fue. Todavía recuperando su vista, el joven tomó la cabeza del león y le propinó un cabezazo tan fuerte como le fue posible, derribándolo al suelo. Aprovechando esa ventana de tiempo, aspiró profundamente y… fue interrumpido por una patada poderosa patada a su rodilla que desgarró un ligamento.

Con furia devolvió el golpe cubriendo sus puños en llamas e intentó activar su técnica favorita varias, solo para ser frustrado por los salvajes ataques de Sairaorg. No, salvajes no era una buena de forma de describirlos, cada uno de sus golpes apuntaban a zonas que incapacitarían a cualquiera sin regeneración o un cuerpo más débil que el suyo.

Con su regeneración no temía hacer explotar un _´second sun´_ en combate cercano, pero antes de cualquier esfera de aire caliente pudiera formarse en sus manos, debía cubrirse o devolver un puño.

Con cada golpe venía un ligero sonido a crujidos que creyó ya haber olvidado, a cada patada le seguía el olor a algo quemándose, y cada técnica que intentaba realizar era interrumpida con otro ataque.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

.

* * *

Los dos muchachos continuaban golpeándose el uno al otro como brutos, al principio de manera más o menos pareja, pero conforme iba avanzando la pelea, más obvio se hacía que Riser guardaba la ventaja con su regeneración y el hecho de que su oponente no podía golpearlo sin recibir quemaduras en retaliación.

Desde la cima de una colina, la damphira los veía sonreír y no entendía que podían encontrarle de divertido en lastimarse mutuamente. Tenían que ser hombres. Bueno, decir eso sería injusto para Gasper, él siempre se portaba bien, excepto cuando tiene sus pequeños…ataques de pánico, pero eso es la culpa de su equipo sagrado.

Si tan solo pudiesen terminar rápido, así podría curar a Riser y volver a casa a relajarse, o una fiesta. Sí, una fiesta con todos sonaba de maravilla, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que tuvieran que recibir a otros desconocidos y arruinar la ocasión. Una fiesta privada sonaba mucho mejor para olvidar este fiasco de pelea.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Nunca tuve la ocasión de agradecer lo que hiciste por Regulus Nemea, o mejor dicho, lo que el primer usuario del cáliz hizo por él. El dios de la biblia creó esta longinus usando la piel del legendario león asesinado por Alcides, y para esto convocó el alma del mismo usando el cáliz del Sephirot. –dijo el chico de melena negra que estaba sentado mirando la batalla.

\- No es necesario que hables en tercera persona, sabemos que eres Regulus Nemea.

Por algo razón la longinus jugando a ser un demonio (o quizás la loginus que era un demonio) pareció sorprendido por el hecho de que sabía su identidad.

_¨Y también se va a sorprender cuando le diga que el agua moja¨_

Esta no era una comparación exagerada, no había forma de que Sairaorg no le hubiese contado a Riser sobre esto. Tampoco era como que existiera un motivo para mantenerlo oculto, excepto para hacerse el misterioso y poder hablar en tercera persona,

¿Cómo sonarían Riser o Gasper hablando en tercera persona? No podía ni imaginar a su queridísimo y tierno damphiro lunar hablando así, pero la imagen mental de un Riser llamándose a sí mismo increíble de esa manera le pareció hilarante.

\- Supongo que era de esperarse. Parte de la razón para este enfrentamiento era mostrarnos al mundo. – una razón secundaría en la opinión de la damphira – La vamos a tener un poco más difícil luego de esto, ya puedo imaginar a los vampiros exigiendo que te devuelvan.

no.

No.

NO.

Su mano comenzó a molestarle un poco y vio que unas gotas de rojo goteaban en el piso. Eso era raro, no recordaba haberla apretado tan fuerte.

-Tranquila, no quise alterarte ni hacerte enojar. Pero meh, yo también estaría furioso si alguien intentara alejarme de mi rey. El buen Sairaorg todavía necesit…

Y habló, y continúo hablando un rato más. Le contaba la historia de cómo el león de Nemea conoció al león negro, personalmente no le importaba demasiado, no que fuese una mala historia, es solo que en esta ocasión preferiría estar prestando atención al combate de abajo. Pero incluso si era obvio que no estaba escuchándolo del todo, Regulus no paraba de hablar. De seguro le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su voz, cosa que ella comprendía (Valerie disfrutaba de su propia voz cuanto cantaba).

Las partes que alcanzó escuchar hablaban de un usuario muerto, que el poder de los Vapula no funciona en él y que Sairaorg trató de consolarlo a pesar de estaba tratando de devorarlo vivo. O algo por el estilo, estaba más atenta viendo cómo Riser quemaba el brazo de su contrincante mientras lo sujetaba en una llave triangular.

-Esa es mi historia y las razones que hacen a mi rey alguien digno de seguir. Ahora, si no molesta que pregunte, ¿Por qué sigues al tuyo?

Esa era una pregunta que Valerie jamás se molestó en hacerse. Ella se llevaba bien con Riser y aunque no lo hiciera, técnicamente era propiedad de los Phenex por los acuerdos que su padre firmó. Y le gustaba mucho la vida que llevaba, no tenía motivos para profundizar sobre ella. Pero sería irrespetuoso no darle a una respuesta a un arma divina capaz de matar a todos los presentes si así lo deseaba. Es por eso que pensó mucho con profunda profundidad profundosa en el abismal abismo que era su mente.

_¨Porque me gusta la comida caliente; porque las camadas son cómodas; porque Gasper está conmigo y puedo jugar con él; porque vivimos en un lugar donde nunca hace frío, porque Hagen no es malo cuando lo terminas de conocer; porque Loup es gracioso cuando intenta hacerse entender por otros, porque Shirone y Ravel son tiernas cuando me dejan vestirlas, porque Riser es…Riser¨_

Oh, la respuesta. Casi se olvidó de eso.

-Es cálido. – dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

No quería que nada cambie, temía el día en algún cambio ocurra. No le importaba si eran unos desconocidos que compartían su sangre, esa molesta gata negra, un dragón malvado, una tonta profecía de muerte, o un mismísimo dragón de dragones.

Si alguien intentaba arruinar lo que tenía, ella…

-Una buena sed de sangre para alguien de tu edad, pero guarda eso para una pelea. Por ahora…

Repentinamente, el muchacho de melena negra apareció en medio de los combatientes, deteniendo con una mano un _¨second sun_¨ que Riser finalmente había logrado formar y lanzar. No lo pensó dos veces antes de empezar a correr a donde todos estaban y lo primero que escuchó al llegar fue a Regulus hablar con confianza.

-¿Segundo Round ?

.

* * *

Su ojo izquierdo ya no funcionaba, la adrenalina fluía por todo su cuerpo y ya no sentía el dolor de las quemaduras y posibles fisuras en partes que ni siquiera era capaz de nombrar. Si lo obligasen a describir como se sentía en este momento diría que eufórico, nunca antes se sintió tan vivo. Ni cuando peleó contra los dragones, o contra Regulus la primera vez que se conocieron.

Por eso se sintió algo confundido cuando este apareció de la nada para bloquear un ataque de Riser.

\- No sé qué haces aquí, pero no te metas, gato de Nemea. – amenazó su amigo con falsa calma

Sairaorg solo deseaba continuar con la pelea, pero en estos momentos parecería que otra pelea iba a dar comienzo, cosa que usualmente amaría por tener la oportunidad de unirse, pero está pelea interrumpiría su pelea, por lo que sería mejor si Riser no comenzara otra pelea cuando todavía estaban en su pelea…debería dejar de usar tanto la palabra pelea.

\- ¿Puedes culpar a un arma por desear ser utilizada por su rey? Lo que viste hasta este momento no fue sino una fracción del potencial del Sairaorg. Mi rey simplemente se reusó a hacer uso de todo lo que tenía a su disposición. Está en su capacidad utilizar una parte de mi poder.

Esto hizo el joven Phenex se enfureciera un poco…con Sairaorg. Regulus había insinuado que se estuvo conteniendo durante todo el conflicto, cosa que por supuesto era una total mentira.

_¨Maldita sea Regulus, no me eches toda la culpa a mí. ¨_

Trató de defenderse, pero su garganta estaba demasiado dañada por aspirar por aire caliente como para soltar una sola palabra. Él solo quería ver hasta dónde podría llegado sin recibir ayuda de nadie, mucho menos de alguien quien podría vencerlos a todos juntos si luchaba por sí mismo.

\- ¿QUÉ? Sairaorg, ven aquí y pelea enserio. No me interesa que clase de problemas de autoestima hicieron que no uses un arma que efectivamente podías manejar, no te atrevas a contenerte conmigo.

\- El Phenex tiene razón, deberías usarme ¿No te gustaría ver todo el poder de que tu rival es capaz?

Detrás de ellos podía ver al alfil haciéndole una gran cantidad de señas que eran traducibles a un ¨no¨ o un ¨ni lo pienses¨.

El resultado fue un dos contra uno a favor de utilizar la longinus. No le atraía mucho la idea, pero Regulus tenía razón, él en verdad necesitaba ver que tan alta era la montaña que deseaba superar. Sacrificar un poco de su orgullo para lograrlo era un precio bastante bajo.

Las cosas empeoraron Riser ordenó a su alfil que lo curara. Intentó protestar y resistirse. Sería una ventaja injusta que lo curara a estas alturas de la contienda, pero poco pudo hacer para evitarlo siendo incapaz de hablar o moverse mucho. Cuanto trató de alejarle corriendo, sus piernas no le respondieron y terminó cayendo en el suelo. De muy mala gana la muchacha hizo uso de las propiedades curativas del cáliz para sanar todas las heridas que adquirió durante el transcurso de la pelea. Todavía estaba agotado, pero no importaba, continuaría hasta desmayarse de ser necesario.

Como nota aparte, la mirada de la damphira mientras lo curaba prometía mucho dolor, un detalle que lo asustó un poco. Iba a tener pesadilla con esos ojos en conjunto a las garrapatas.

Regulus se arrodilló ante él y colocando una de sus manos sobre sus hombros, pronunció un poema que no rimaba del todo.

Ruge, bestia dormida.

Alardea triunfante por tu reino

y celebra, tirano, tu venida.

Destruye, gran león.

_**Panic Show**_

Cuando acabó, Regulus desapareció de la vista y una armadura gris y negra lo cubría de pies a cabeza. El diseño de la cabeza de un león recubría su pecho con colores apagados similares al más frío acero y a pesar de eso, sentía que ardía por dentro. Con paciencia esperó a que su rival terminara de prepararse, luego curarlo cuando no necesitaba hacerlo, no existía manera de que no le diera el tiempo suficiente para usar su técnica más fuerte.

**´Sairaorg, recuerda que tienes a lo mucho 20 minutos en esta forma. Y eso sería si estuvieras en condiciones óptimas´**

No prestó atención a lo que dijo Regulus, estaba impaciente. Esto tardaba demasiado, ya era hora de que se apuraran y continuaran con el combate.

_**-One hot minute**_

Apenas su rival dijo esas palabras, este extendió sus manos hacía adelante y disparó dos bolas de fuego en su dirección. Pero en vez de tratar de esquivarlas, las interceptó con uno de sus puños e ignorando la explosión resultante, acortó la distancia entre ambos.

Un derechazo, esquivar un gancho, recibir el golpe, usar su juego de pies para moverse alrededor de su oponente y propinar una patada en su zona media.

Ambos eran increíblemente más rápidos que antes, la regeneración de Riser evitaba que la acumulación de daño, mientras que la armadura de Nemea lo defendía de toda clase de impactos. La diferencia era que ahora fue Sairaorg quien superaba a su oponente en velocidad, defensa y fuerza.

Tomándolo de uno de sus brazos, lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo.

*Crack*

El impactó creó un cráter de tamaño mediano en el suelo, y antes de que se levantara, dio un pisotón para acabar la contienda. Riser alcanzó rodar lo suficiente como para esquivar la pisada y extendiendo sus alas montó vuelo.

**\- **_**The zephyr + Drowse**_

Su rival ahora volaba fuera de su rango de ataque a velocidades que dudaba poder alcanzar. Tornados de llamas capaces de fundir metal lo rodeaban y lo asfixiaban. El sudor le cubría la cara, su garganta se secaba y el su cabeza comenzaba a sentirse ligera.

Todavía era demasiado pronto, justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar y explorar sus nuevos límites.

*Click*

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA.

En una instantánea decisión, mordió su propia lengua, humedeciendo su boca con el metálico sabor de su sangre. El dolor lo ayudaba a concentrarse y con su mente en claro, agarró piedras del suelo y las arrojó a su oponente. No alcanzaron a golpearlo, pero lograron hacer que disminuyera su velocidad para esquivarlas. Sairaorg no desaprovechó el momento y dando un salto atrapó a Riser en una especie de abrazo y se dejó caer brutalmente al suelo junto con él.

El Phenex no se quedó quieto e intentó librarse dejando que sus llamas lo cubrieran totalmente. Pero no lo soltaría, incluso si sus manos se achicharraban y su sangre hirviera, no aflojaría su agarre.

Entonces escuchó unas palabras que lo emocionaron.

**\- One hot day.**

Haciendo uso de puro poder físico, su rival se liberó de entre sus brazos. Su piel ahora se rodeaba de una fina capa de fuego que podían ser confundidas con plumaje cuando uno entrecerraba sus ojos. Prestando aún más atención al estado del demonio de pelos rubio, pudo percatarse de la presencia de pequeños rasguños en su piel que no se curaban, quizás porque mantener esa técnica ocupaba mucha de su energía.

La visión lo hizo temblar de felicidad. Riser estaba dándolo todo y él era capaz de enfrentarse a ese poder como un igual. Sairaorg lo estaba llevando a su limite, él, el joven que nació sin el poder de _destrucción_ era comparable a alguien llamado genio. ERA FUERTE.

Más, más, más.

Su deseo se cumplió en la forma de un golpe de codo a su sien que lo hizo derrumbarse momentáneamente. Una rodilla acercándose a su rostro amenazó con noquearlo, pero fue capaz de echarse hacia atrás evitando así el golpe.

**´Mi rey, ya casi se acaba el tiempo, por favor retírese. Ya ha demostrado su fuerza y potencial, no hay necesidad de seguir con esto´**

Él no escuchó a la voz y poniéndose de pie, volvió a lanzarse al ataque. Qué divertido era aquello, por cada golpe que él lanzara, recibía dos de igual o mayor fuerza, su única ventaja era la gran defensa otorgada por su armadura, pero ni ella podía evitar que los ataque lo aturdieran.

Golpe tras golpes, hacer una llave y librarse de una llave, patear y ser pateado. Deberían hacer esto todos los días. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar? ¿Cuál era su límite? Las preguntas lo inundaban conforme su conciencia se iba desvaneciendo.

\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? – preguntó despertándose a sí mismo.

Oh, no había planeado decir eso. La pregunta se escapó entre sus labios sin que lo notara, pero fue suficiente como para hacer que el Phenex se quedara quieto y pensara en una respuesta.

Mierda, él y su gran boca. Otra interrupción más que nadie pidió. Y Riser parecía tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no había punto en volver a atacar hasta que terminara. Tal vez esté pensando en responder con un poema, o alguna otra cursilería de ese tipo. Sí, admitía que hacer discursos y poesía llegaba a ser endemoniadamente entretenido, pero la batalla era una forma de arte en sí misma. Las palabras eran para antes o después de un combate, no para decirlas en medio de uno. Tristemente su amigo nunca entendió esa parte.

-No. Pensé que lo disfrutaría, pero esto es mucho más doloroso y estresante de lo que imaginé. No me arrepiento de la pelea porque sé que era necesaria para ambos, pero por Satán que esto es molesto. – dijo tras un largo silencio – Escucha Sairaorg, voy a una técnica que estoy todavía mejorando. Esto va a dolernos mucho a ambos, estate preparado.

_¨ ¿En verdad? Con lo emocionante que era esto. Jamás entenderé sus gustos. Pero dijo que usará una técnica fuerte. No puedo esperar. ¨_

No dijo nada más. La imagen delante suyo fue más que suficiente para satisfacer su impaciencia.

El aire, que hasta ese momento resultaba tan pesado, bajo su temperatura llegando a sentirse frío al chocar contra su sudorosa piel, todas las llamas que se encontraban en los alrededores se apagaron en lo que casi parecía una señal de respeto. Incluso del incendio en el bosque solo quedaban blancas cenizas.

Lo que pasó a continuación los atemorizó un poco. Las imponentes alas de fuego que tanto enorgullecían a la casa Phenex temblaron y tímidamente se acercaron a Riser, quien las tomó firmemente entre sus manos como si fueren sólidas y comenzó a devorarlas hasta que no quedaron rastro de ellas. La fina capa de flamas que rodeaban a su rival desapareció y todo lo que quedaba era un leve olor a algo quemándose.

-León negro, te declaró mi igual. Demuéstrame que no equivoco al hacerlo. _**One hot life.**_

_*PUM*_

Sairaorg no vio el golpe que lo mandó a estrellarse contra las colinas. Sus intentos de levantarse fueron en vano, sus miembros ya no le respondían. Una mirada a su pecho reveló una quemadura en su armadura con la forma de un puño. Y todo lo que pensó era en lo decepcionante que resultaba tener que abandonar la pelea. Esa línea de pensamiento desapareció tan rápido como vino para ser reemplazada con una sonrisa. Esta era la montaña que debía superar.

¨Regulus, dame poder. Ambos sabemos que puedes hacerlo. ¨

**´Mi rey, usted no está listo. Si se diera pondría en peligro su vida, aun con el cáliz en las cercanías. Incluso si lo hiciese, no estoy seguro de que pueda gan..**

¨REGULUS.¨

Un segundo de silencio, que pareció durar una larga eternidad, transcurrió hasta que recibió su respuesta.

**´Tienes 10 segundos.´**

Ignorando las suplicas de su adolorido cuerpo, se puso de pie apoyándose contra la pared en que se había incrustado. Su mirada centrada en el muchacho de ojos azules que estaba acercándose paso a paso.

El heredero de los Bael sonrió y dejó de pensar. El sudor que lo cubría se evaporó para dar lugar a una especie de vapor purpura que en conjunto con la luz creaban la ilusión de que su armadura había cambiado a ese color. Un poder que no nació de su orgullo, ni de su sueño por cambiar el inframundo, tampoco de su culpa o ninguna razón similar. Él simplemente deseaba seguir luchando.

_**The Battle Rages On**_

No existía nada en su cabeza cuando lanzó una patada frontal a su rival. Nada cuando comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de puños y patadas sin molestarse en esquivar o bloquear los contrataques que recibía. No le preocupaba que expulsara algo de sangre cada vez que respiraba, ni que no sentía nada salvo dolor. No se molestaba con utilizar técnicas, todo lo que hacía era producto del salvajismo y la brutalidad.

Los dos estaban dándolo todo, sin disminuir el ritmo en ningún momento. Los segundos eran días, o quizás años, pero incluso si se hubiesen tratado de eones, el Bael se hubiera quejado de que era demasiado poco.

Por un instante, vio una apertura de la que trató de tomar ventaja. Usando cuanta fuerza tenía a mano, lanzó su golpe más fuerte hasta el momento, su último ataque, el fruto de todo su esfuerzo y bendiciones a lo largo de su vida.

Un puño capaz de dar por terminada la pelea se acercó al rostro de Riser. Y este…lo esquivó.

Agachándose para evitar el golpe, su rival aprovechó el momento para taclearlo y derribarlo en el suelo. Rápidamente, el Phenex se colocó en posición de montada encima suyo y comenzó a golpearlo. Golpes cual martillos comenzaban a caer sobre su rostro. Fue en ese momento que la mente de Sairaorg se aclaró hasta el punto en que parecía que el mundo se detuvo, podía ver los ataques cayendo sobre él en cámara lenta. Fue en aquel instante que un único pensamiento inundó su cabeza vacía.

_¨Esto es divertido¨_

Las luces se apagaron.

.

* * *

Salón de fiestas en la mansión Phenex:

La gente iba y venía para felicitarlo por su victoria o para llamarlo estúpido por usar de forma innecesaria una técnica tan peligrosa al final (para ser justos, este último grupo solo consistía en familia, su maestro y su nobiliario). Nada que Valerie no haya curado una vez terminada la contienda, aunque, en vista de lo cansada que estaba su alfil tras el tratamiento, podía admitir a regañadientes que sus heridas fueron más serias de lo esperado.

Incluso con su regeneración todos los músculos de su cuerpo gritaban de dolor suplicando descanso. Suplicios que fueron ignorados porque no había forma de que se pierda una fiesta en su honor, y un poquitillo en honor a Sairaorg.

Hablando del león, este había recobrado la conciencia hace cosa de una hora y estaba sentado en un sofá (ya que era incapaz de mantenerse en pie) hablando con algunos invitados, comiendo como desgraciado, y publicitando las frutas que cultiva su hermano y las tartas de su madre.

Pensaba que era ridículo hablar de esas cosas luego de una batalla épica, pero cada quien lo suyo. Especialmente cuando dicha persona estaba hasta la cabeza de anestesia.

Su propio nobiliario estaba esparcido por todo el salón bajo órdenes suyas. Todos salvo una persona.

\- Le traje una copa con jugo de naranja. Sería conveniente que la disfrute con estos relajantes musculares sabor a durazno. – ofreció Hagen, quien no creía que estaba en condiciones de estar parado.

\- Por enésima vez, estoy bien. Ve a disfrutar la fiesta o algo. - Una expresión de incredulidad se hizo presente en el rostro del muchacho.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su nobiliario o su familia le ofrecieron tomar asiento o unos calmantes. No pensaba tomarlo, no iba a mostrar debilidad cuando se alzaba victorioso tras tantas penurias (que obviamente no afectaron a alguien tan fuerte como él). Aunque sospechaba que alguien agregó relajantes en alguna de sus bebidas sin avisarle, no había otra forma de explicar el hecho de que encontrara divertidos los chistes de su hermano. O estaba ligeramente drogado o Sairaorg lo golpeó en la cabeza más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Quizás era justamente porque estaba drogado que Hagen estaba haciendo de guardaespaldas a su lado, eso o su espada simplemente odiaba las fiestas.

¿Debería ordenarle que baile con alguien como venganza? Probablemente no. El chico no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y no tenía garantía de que cumpla la orden en primer lugar.

-Felicidades p or tu victoria joven Riser, pero recomiendo que la próxima vez evites el uso de técnicas que provoquen sangrados internos…o cualquier clase de sangrados. – dijo la afable voz de un demonio alto con el pelo carmesí.

El rostro de Sirsech Lucifer pronto se contrajo como si hubiera chupado un limón agrio cuando su copia en miniatura (salvo que esta tenía ojos rojos, y el pelo corto), que no podía más de tres años, saltó delante suyo y con estrellas en sus ojos comenzó a hablar una velocidad imposible de entender, pero pudo descifrar que quería un autógrafo o que diga las líneas que usó en la pelea.

-Millicas, el Barón Von Fénix está un poco cansado en esto momento ¿No preferías un autógrafo del gran centinela del infierno, el satán rojo?

Cuando el niño agitó su cabeza diciendo que no, juraría que pudo escuchar al corazón del Lucifer partirse en mil pedazos.

\- No papa, el satan rojo es aburrido.

Riser no pudo evitar sentir sienta admiración por el niño. No solo tenía buen gusto, sino que con una sola frase había dejado malherido y con posibles traumas emocionales al demonio más fuerte del inframundo. No cabía duda de que el ojos rojos tenía un futuro brillante.

Quizás, solo quizás, tomó satisfacción en ver al oponente que lo derrotó sin sudar sufrir un poco. No, eso estaría por debajo suyo…tal vez. De todas formas, que mucho disfrutó ver al niño presumir de su libro firmado y aceptar su consejo de ir a pedirle un autógrafo también a Sairaorg.

Y después de ellos se fueran, una tercer pelirroja se acercó a él mientras hacía de cuanta que miraba en otra dirección, era curioso ver a alguien caminar de aquella manera.

\- Riser, no te había visto...aquí parado. No importa, esa fue una buena pelea y gracias por la referencia a Jojo.- dijo Rias mezclando su emoción con un toque de timidez.

Le hubiese gustado hacer un elegante saludo inclinándose un poco y besando su mano como todo un caballero, pero esa clase de movimientos le resultaban imposibles por el momento. Se tuvo que conformar con un informal saludo y recitar un poema con la palabra rosa (Por suerte existían una inmensa cantidad de poemas sobre rosas o flores rojas). Cuando terminó, Rias asintió sonriendo.

Era raro verla tan emocionada por algo que no fuese un anime o estuviera relacionado con Japón. En silencio rezó a los cielos que esta vez no se le ocurriera ¨invitarle¨ a comer ramen picante instantáneo, esa cosa era incluso peor que la comida de Hagen.

Pero estaba la posibilidad de que la emoción naciera del épico enfrentamiento o su poema y no de algo relacionado con Japón.

\- Te inspiraste en Hellsing en eso de devorar tus propias alas para ganar más poder ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

Técnicamente su movimiento se basaba en el poema de George Ripley en donde aparecen las instrucciones para crear una piedra filosofal, el secreto a la verdadera inmortalidad. Una referencia a su propio apodo y al ciclo de vida y muerte que caracteriza al ave Fénix. Eso y que para usar su nueva versión de _¨one hot life_¨ necesitaba sellar todas sus llamas dentro de su cuerpo y tragar sus alas simplificaba el proceso.

Riser tomó la sensata decisión de cerrar su boca y asentir dejando a la niña celebrar el haber sido capaz de captar todas las referencias. En silenció la dejó hablar sobre eso, de cómo le gustaría ir a estudiar a Japón en el futuro, su amistad con la heredera de los Sitri. Incluso proclamó que lo derrotaría en un _Ranting Gam_e para cancelar su compromiso. Era curioso ver a una niña proferir tales amenazas sin hostilidad sino con una sonrisa bastante inocente. La niña era extraña.

Más extraño fue que antes de despedirse le diese un abrazo. Uno que fue corto y rápido, pero un abrazo, al fin y al cabo. Una parte de él sospechaba que Rias estaba aceptando el hecho de que se casarían en el futuro. Eso sería lo mejor para ambos, su relación ya era positiva, y mientras mejor se lleven, más llevadero sería todo.

No, eso no importaba. Aquello era algo que necesitaban hacer.

Horas más tarde la fiesta terminaría y él pudo irse a dormir.

.

* * *

Una o dos noches de sueño eran exactamente lo que necesitaba. Y un masaje, le encantaría recibir un masaje en estos momentos. Otro baño caliente también sería bien recibido, pero estaba divagando. Se conformaría con relajarse en su cama…cuando la damphira terminara de comer.

-Se más delicada, Dulcinea nacida de Selene, no hay musculo que no me esté doliendo en estos momentos.

La muchacha dejó de morder su cuello y lo miró con esos ojos escarlatas que brillaban de la forma que siempre lo hacían cuando bebía sangre. Una mirada que el joven Phenex verdaderamente respetaba, incluso en los tiempos en que todavía podía ver sus huesos por debajo de su fina piel, esos ojos gritaban ´Soy un depredador, no una presa´.

-Eltontoqueusaunataquesuicidaapesardeprometernohacerlodiceque.

\- ¿Qué?

No estaba seguro de qué había pasado, pero la sonrisa petulante de Valerie indicaba que acababa de ser insultado. Eso o la chica se estaba riendo de otro de sus malos chistes.

Cualquiera fuere el caso, esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Fue él quien técnicamente incumplió una promesa pensando que se divertiría un poco si se ponía al límite. Después de curar sus heridas y prácticamente salvar la vida de Sairaorg (el estado de león hizo que sus quemaduras internas pareciesen un ligero moretón), ella también terminó exhausta. Se merecía poder terminar una comida en calma y recuperar energías.

Aparte, estaba demasiado adolorido como para siquiera darle un coscorrón a algo similar. Los dioses sabían que amaba darle uno cuando sonreía así. Por eso no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse cuando esa sonrisa fue reemplazada por un serio semblante, que, en su opinión, no le quedaba tan bien.

\- Hazme dos promesas.

Su respuesta fue asentir, era lo justo. Si estaba en su poder cumpliría lo que la chica pidiera.

\- No mueras, ni permitas que Gasper, Ravel, Hagen, Loup o Shirone mueran. Ustedes son mis amigos, no quiero tener que convocar sus almas. No permitas que llegue a una situación dónde deba hacerlo.

La mera idea de que alguien le pidiera prometer eso, le pareció insultante. Tan solo tener que decirlo estaba de más. Una de esas personas era su familia, y las otras eran individuos que él declaró como increíbles, no había manera en los nueve infiernos en que los dejara siquiera pensar en morir. Esa indignación fue opacada por una sensación de tristeza luego de que analizara el pedido de la damphira más a fondo. Valerie no se había incluido en la promesa.

Con calma cerró sus ojos para respirar. El aire y el fuego estaban a su servicio y su presencia lo ayudaban a tranquilizarse. Inhaló y exhaló hasta que decidió que palabras utilizaría.

\- Ni tú, ni ninguno de los que nombraste morirán por causa que no sea su edad. Lo juro por mi nombre, mis llamas y el aire que respiro.

Era gracioso ver sus palabras hicieron cambiar la expresión de la niña. Primero algo de confusión, para pasar a una profunda reflexión digna de Confucio, a esto le siguió asentir satisfecha y finalmente una sonrisa que dejaba mostrar sus afilados colmillos.

\- ¿Y la segunda promesa?

\- Oh, cierto. Dame unos minutos, todavía no he pensado en nada.

\- Hahah–auch. Hahaha-auch. Hahauch.

El dolor en sus costillas cortó su risa. Intentó reírse varias, no porque le resultara tan gracioso, sino debido a que se negaba a perder en contra de tal insignificante dolor. Unos numerosos intentos fallidos lo convencieron de desistir temporalmente. Esto no era lo mismo que rendirse, sino que se trataba de una simple retirada estratégica por piedad al enemigo.

Que la muchacha no lo interrumpiera indicaba que está pensado muy seriamente en que pedir. También podría indicar que divagó un poco y estaba reflexionando sobre cosas que no tenían que ver con la situación, pero prefería tener un poco de fe en la primera de sus pares.

\- Ya sé. ¿Qué tal un beso? – preguntó como si idea fue digna de un premio nobel.

Era por cosas como esta que se arrepentía de tener cualquier tipo de fe en sus subordinados.

Dejando de lado ese pensamiento, miró a Valerie de pies a cabeza. Su vestido negro contrastaba con su piel blanca como el trigo bañado por luz de luna; sus largos cabellos de rubio pálido se encontraban sueltos y ligeramente desarreglados; esa esbelta figura ligeramente tonificada dejaba mostrar un escote de mediano tamaño todavía en pleno crecimiento; sus finos labios aún manchados con un toque de su propia sangre mantenían una dulce expresión; y de nuevo sus pechos tal cual las manzanas que crecen en…

_¨Malditas sean mis hormonas¨_

Pero tras razonar de manera un poco más objetiva, o subjetiva, lo que estaba delante sus ojos, no pudo sino concluir una verdad. Valerie era bella, y mucho.

¨No.¨

Y con una palabra apagó cada uno de los fuegos que ardía dentro suyo. Con pasión helada, profirió unas palabras.

\- No puedo. Voy a volverme un satán y no tengo intención alguna de formar un harem. Aparte de que mi madre mi mataría, con buenos motivos, estoy prometido. Pídeme otra cosa.

Espera ver algo de decepción o resignación, él también se decepcionaría si alguien así de increíble, caballeroso y guapo lo rechazara. Lo que no esperaba era a la muchacha resoplar con exasperación.

-Te pedí un beso, no un anillo de compromiso. – dijo como si estuviera explicando algo a un estúpido – Y lo que dijiste es un poco hipócrita, sé que acompañaste a Revido a un prostíbulo un par de veces.

\- Fueron solo dos veces. Una en mi último cumpleaños y la otra cuando celebramos cuando nos enteramos que íbamos a ser tíos y bebimos un poco. Ese día aprendí a nunca tener un concurso de bebidas con un gigante, incluso si ganas terminas con un terrible dolor de cabeza, especialmente si ganas.

Apenas acabó de decir eso la muchacha comenzó a mirarlo llena de pena, apiadándose de la poca capacidad neuronal de la criatura delante de ella.

\- Eso dije, un par de veces, es decir, dos veces. Te creía mejor en matemáticas. – se prometió a sí mismo que se vengaría cuando dejara de sentir dolor – Y no entiendo cuál es el problema. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se siente y ambos somos atractivos. Me parece que tiene mucho sentido. ¿Quieres intentarlo o no?

Era en situaciones como esta en que estaba seguro de ser la única persona con algo de cordura de entre sus pares. Sería tan fácil señalar al menos diez problemas con la lógica de la damphira, y a pesar de eso, no se atrevió a nombrar ninguno. No deseaba hacerlo.

Una vez más, centró su atención en los iris escarlatas que tantas veces lo llenaron de fascinación. No se parecían en nada esos globos fantasmagóricos que identificó la primera vez que la vio. No, esos eran los ojos de una cazadora. Más digna del título de la señora de la noche, que cualquiera de entre esos bastardos que se hacían llamar vampiros.

Pudo sentir como a pesar de sus deseos una voz le susurró a su oído el nombre de una flama que todas las criaturas lo suficientemente afortunadas llegan a escuchar al menos una vez en sus vidas, sino varias.

\- Juró por mi nombre, mis llamas y el aire que respiro que algún día te llamarán la reina de los vampiros.

Antes de la Valerie pudiese decir algo con respecto a eso, acercó sus labios a los suyos.

Este tipo de cosas no debería de tener muchas consecuencias.

.

.

.

* * *

Extra: ?

La habitación era demasiado ruidosa como para dormir, las corrientes de aire eran un sonido insoportable para sus delicados oídos. La magia silenciadora tampoco ayudaba, la estática que producía era ensordecedora, no entendía porque los humanos se molestaron en crear algo tan inútil.

No había diferencia entre estar acostada entre las sabanas de seda fina o sobre el piso de vidrio, ambos eran igual de incómodos en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Tal vez debería simplemente destruirlos. No, si hacía eso tendrían que reemplazarlo y eso provocaría aún más ruido. No quería eso.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que durmió? Luego de pensarlo un poco, se rindió, no podía recordar como hacían estas criaturas para contar el tiempo. Después de todo, no era como si ella necesitara hacerlo.

Estaba molesta. Destruir la habitación no parecía una mala idea ahora.

\- Ophis-chan, te traje mucho flan para que lo disfrutes.

Comida. El flan era bueno. Dulce sabor. Las cosas dulces eran buenas La hacían olvidar de intentar dormir. Lo malo es que duraban poco, por eso le gustaba esta forma. Esta forma era buena para que las cosas buenas duren mucho.

El demonio la estaba mirando ¿Qué quiere? Ella estaba comiendo.

\- Tengo buenas noticias Ophis-chan. Nuestro amigo bromista está creando una llave que te ayudará a volver a casa.

Casa. Extrañaba su casa. Echaba de menos el silencio y la comodidad que solo aquellos quienes conocían la nada tenían esperanzas de comprender.

Este demonio y algunos otros le prometieron ayudarla a deshacerse del ladrón para que pueda volver a su casa. A cambio ella les dabas serpientes. Era un buen trato, no le costaba nada crear una cantidad infinita de serpientes y si le estaban mintiendo, los mataría. Era sencillo y bueno. También le daban comida dulce, eso era bueno también.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Tardaremos unos pocos años en tener todo listo Ophis-chan. Mientras tengo, tengo muchos dulces y golosinas para ti.

No le gustaba esperar, eso era molesto, pero sabía que ya había esperado mucho tiempo. Si le daban comida dulce estaba dispuesta a esperar un rato más y para eso necesitaban estar vivos, debía tener cuidado de no matarlos accidentalmente. Molesto, pero las cosas dulces eran buenas.

Extrañaba dormir. La próxima vez quería comer chocolate.

...

..

.

**Y esto es el último capítulo antes del salto temporal a la aparición de Riser en el Canon. Por motivos obvios el nobiliario de Rias será ligeramente distinto, Shirone será reemplazada por Bova, el hijo menor de Tannin.**

**Todavía no tengo confianza escribiendo escenas de acción. Parte de lo escribí en esta pelea estuvo ligeramente basado en mi propia experiencia en MMA, pero no estoy seguro de haberlas transmitido de forma…disfrutables para la lectura (experiencias doloras, pero recomendables si al igual que yo disfrutas del subidón de adrenalina que te producen).**

**Apreciaría bastante sus opiniones respecto a esas escenas (especialmente los problemas que notaron o sintieron al leerlas).**

**Los nombres de todos los ataques especiales son canciones de rock/metal y pueden encontrarlas en youtube. **

_**´The Battle Rages On´ **_**es básicamente una versión prototípica del ´**_**imperial purple´**_** de Sairaorg. Tenía que hacer la parte final de la pelea algo más pareja, y no quería darle Toki tan pronto.**

**Los niveles de poder en esta serie tienen menos sentido que los de Dragon Ball, y me gustaría intentar que los aumentos sean un poco más graduales. Estoy seguro de que fallaré en esto, pero trataré de mantener los power up al mínimo.**

**Y finalmente, la penúltima escena. Esto era DxD, a menos que uno deseé hacer una parodia o una versión bastante edgy/oscura, esto tiene que incluir algo de romance. No voy a decir que sé escribir uno porque esta es mi primera intentándolo en una historia larga y voy a cometer errores molestos. ****Como dije en el primer capítulo. Esto no será un harem, porque no soporto el género y no creo que sea una buena idea escribir algo que me haga desear apuñalar a mis personajes cada dos páginas.**

**Para despedirme, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia hasta ahora. En la saga de excalibur será el turno de Hagen/Siegfried de brillar.**


	17. Comenzando el canon

**Capítulo XVII: Comenzando el canon**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Una canción de AC/DC resonaba a todo volumen despertando sin piedad alguna a los durmientes y la primera cosa que Riser hizo al abrir los ojos fue replantearse su elección de alarma porque temía terminar odiando a la banda. Su segunda acción consistió en lamentarse que su cama fuera tan cómoda, las sábanas blancas que lo cubrían de pies a cabeza tan calentitas y la almohada estaba impregnada de una bella fragancia. Requirió de toda la fuerza de voluntad del joven el poder levantarse y salir de la trampa del sueño.

Tras desperezarse y ponerse un poco de ropa, agitó suavemente al bulto que estaba acurrucado entre las sabanas como si fuera una oruga en plena metamorfosis y cuando eso falló, jaló de las telas dejando ver a una muchacha en su traje de nacimiento.

-Hoy es nuestro día de descanso, déjame dormir un rato más. – dijo Valerie suavemente antes de intentar volver a cubrirse.

\- No podemos, tengo que tener la charla y a ti te toca organizar al resto para aquello.

Con solo esa explicación la muchacha no tuvo más remedio que salir de la cama. Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del muchacho mientras la veía vestirse todavía medio dormida, su cabello estaba desparramado por todos lados y unas ligeras ojeras sugerían que podría haber dormido un poco más. Esta clase de mañanas siempre fueron relajantes para él, justo la clase de mañana que necesitaría para este día.

\- Deberías usar camisa amarilla, es bueno para tu humor y combina bien con un par de jeans azules. – sugirió la muchacha a la mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

\- Esta es una visita semiformal, usar los colores de los Phenex sería más adecuado.

Unos brazos se enrollaron a su cuello y sintió el peso de la chica apoyarse sobre él. Los pechos de la muchacha apretaban contra su espalda, y su calor corporal (que resultaba ligeramente frío considerando su estado de pseudo no-muerta) le hizo plantearse por unos milisegundos volver a cama un rato.

**\- **No necesitas colores, tus habilidades y apariencia son todas las pruebas necesarias de que eres un fénix. - la chica se separó de su cuerpo y volvió a arreglar su pelo – Hoy es noche de películas, sería bueno que los invites mientras estés allí.

Esto fue suficiente para convencer a Riser, que pensaba en la manera en que la damphira se había acostumbrada a expresar sus sugerencias como ordenes, cosa que le causaba un poco de risa, una vez se lo comentó durante una conversación y ella se defendió de que era una reacción natural tras escucharlo hablar por tantos años.

Se preguntó cuál iba ser la película que verían, le gusto bastante ¨Whiplash¨ y esperaba otra agradable sorpresa como esa. Y también…

Se estaba distrayendo demasiado. Una vez que terminasen de realizar los arreglos tendrían tiempo para esa clase de cosas, pero por ahora tenía trabajo que hacer.

Ojalá todavía quedara yogurt de frutilla para el desayuno, lo iba a necesitar para esta conversación.

.

* * *

El día de Issei fue un tanto raro, maravilloso, excitante, sexy, hermoso, aterrador, energizante, confuso, frustrante, excitante, agotador y más sexy, pero raro de todas formas. Buchou se le había aparecido en plena mañana para ofrecerle acostarse con ella dejando relucir sus enormes pechos firmemente sujetados por su ropa interior blanca que le quedaba tan ajustada, marcando así la forma de esos melones y hasta su… ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Ah sí, fue raro porque la muchacha inmediatamente después se arrepintió y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando detrás a una mucama que no había registrado antes. Tras unas confusas explicaciones el chico pudo entender que se trataba de la cuñada de Buchou y que era su trabajo velar por su seguridad. ¿Significaba eso que lo hubiera ¨eliminado¨ si hubiera aceptado?

Todavía le daba piel de gallina en solo pensar en esa última parte y se excitaba pensando en la primera. Quería preguntarle a Buchou sobre lo que ocurrió, pero la expresión preocupada en su rostro le hizo sentir que sería grosero de su parte meter sus narices en sus problemas.

No importaba, la experiencia de hoy lo había motivado aún más en sueño para ganarse el corazón de Buchou y de esa forma reuniría todo su valor para aceptar la oferta. No se rendiría, ese era su camino del rey del harem.

Eso no quitaba que el día se volvía cada vez más raro, con un círculo mágico que no era de los Gremory apareciéndose en medio del club y un joven rubio con pinta de delincuente saliendo de allí de una manera bastante vistosa.

El fuego arde; el viento ruge; la gran ave se levanta para brillar nuevamente. – dijo a la vez que se inclinaba cordialmente - Mis saludos a la princesa del fin del mundo.

Un espectáculo de luces multicolores como las entradas de los luchadores de lucha libre resplandecía detrás del visitante y por las expresiones del resto de los miembros del club pudo saber que esto no era nada fuera de lo normal. Gasper estaba aplaudiendo y Bova comenzaba a gritar desafíos (cosa que no resultaba muy amenazante en su forma de apenas 60 centímetros). Su confusión incrementó todavía más cuando el rubio se anunció como el prometido de Buchou.

\- ¿QUÉ? BUCHOU TIENE UN NOVIO?

Esa fue la peor cosa que escuchó en su vida, incluso peor que cuando se enteró de que Gasper era un hombre.

El joven con pinta de delincuente se le quedó mirando un par de segundos antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia la divina Rias quien fue la que terminó explicando la situación.

\- Fueron un par de días complicados. Entre el reclutamiento; equipamientos sagrados; muertes inesperadas; caídos; secuestros; intentos de rescates fallidos; una longinus; más muerte; y nuestro entrenamiento, puede que olvidara explicarles un par de cosa a los nuevos integrantes de mi familia. – se excusó ella ante de voltease hacia el resto.

\- Este de aquí es Riser Phenex, mi prometido…por ahora. Por un acuerdo previo, cada año competimos en un _Rating Game_. Cuando yo gane, nuestro compromiso se romperá y seré libre de elegir con quien casarme. Este año concordamos competir a fines de julio. – rápidamente Akeno abrió sus ojos sorprendida y le susurró a Rias en el oído. - ¿QUÉ? *ahem* Quiero decir, a finales de junio, en menos de dos semanas, tendrá lugar el enfrentamiento. Los detalles los discutiremos en ese momento.

Ahora todo estaba claro, Buchou estaba preocupada porque esta fecha se acercaba. Por eso lo reclutó dentro de su nobiliario se emocionó tanto cuando se enteró de que poseía la longinus del emperador dragón rojo. Era porque contaba con su ayuda para liberarla del compromiso con el delincuente.

No lo defraudaría, se aseguraría de salvarla y demostrarle de que él era un hombre con el que ella podía contar. No importaba si vomitaba sangre o todos los huesos de su cuerpo se rompían, salvaría a Rias a como dé lugar.

Pero lo que vio a continuación le trajo ciertas dudas. El recién llegado estaba entablando una conversación con el normalmente tímido Gasper sin ningún problema, preguntándole sobre su día y hasta regañándolo por sus notas en geografía. Ignoraba casualmente a Bova, quien le explicaba cómo se había vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que lucharon. Hasta Rias se estaba divirtiendo luego de que empezaron a sobre quejarse sobre lo frustrante que podía llegar a ser jugar ajedrez en contra de algunas chicas llamadas ¨Ravel¨ y ¨Sona¨, y debatiendo quien de ellas ganaría si se enfrentaban.

Ya no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Se llevaban bien? Puede que fuesen amigos y que fueron sus familias las que les dijeron que se casaran, esa clase de cosas siempre pasaban en las películas a la gente de la nobleza. No importaba, Buchou claramente no quería hacerlo, por lo que la ayudaría a librarse de ese destino.

Ustedes dos deben ser los nuevos reclutas de mi princesa carmesí. - dijo el muchacho mirándolos con algo de interés.

_¨ ¿Tu princesa carmesí? En tus sueños¨_ pensó Issei para sus adentros.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, tú debes ser Asia Argento, la doncella plateada, poseedora del _twilight healing_. Si no te molesta me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas. ¿Tus poderes funcionan acelerando la regeneración a nivel celular o juegan más con la idea abstracta de curación? ¿Tienen un límite en cuanto puedan curar a una persona? ¿Dicho límite depende de tus reservas de energía o la de la persona que estás curando? ¿El resultado final depende de tu idea de lo que algo se considera curado, la idea del paciente o la idea general del mundo? ¿Puedes ¨curar¨ defectos de nacimiento como un brazo ausente o enfermedades genéticas? ¿Y qué me dices del….

Las preguntas salieron disparadas una detrás de otras sin descanso haciendo que la entrevistada se sintiera mareada al intentar responderlas una por una. Por suerte el rubio notó que las dificultades que su interrogatorio sorpresa le causaban a Asia y decidió dejarlas para otro día.

\- Y tú eres lagartija roja, Issei Hyodou. Un gusto conocerlos.

Respirando profundamente, se tranquilizó. Incluso si el tono del rubio era algo abrasivo y arrogante, solamente se estaba presentando. Incluso le había dado un apodo que sonaba bien a la tierna Asia, le hizo recordar a cuando Kiba le contó que Argento era una palabra italiana que significa plata, por lo que le quedaba bastante bien, y a él…

\- OI. ¿A quién llamas lagartija?

\- Nada personal, lo que pasa es que solo existen dos criaturas dignas del título de dragón, y la mayoría de los reptiles no están incluidos.

\- HEY.

\- No te preocupes Bova. Tienes demasiado potencial como para ser llamado una lagartija, tú tienes el derecho a ser llamado un cocodrilo alado. –explicó calmadamente el muchacho.

\- JAJAJA. Me vas a hacer sonrojar con esos cumplidos… HEY.

Eso era discriminación. Un comentario lleno de racismo ¿Qué tenía en contra de los dragones?

Estuvo a punto de preguntar eso, pero una mirada a Bova lo detuvo. Sospechaba que la respuesta podría incluir que eran ruidosos, agresivos, que hablaban como delincuentes, propensos a resolver las cosas a los golpes, que te robaban la comida que trajiste para el almuerzo, caprichosos, etc. Pero eso no quitaba que el pequeño dragón también era confiable y jodidamente fuerte si lo que decía era cierto. Quizás el rubio solo tenía malas experiencias con dragones.

Decidiendo comportarse de tal forma que los miembros del club vean que era un hombre maduro en el que se podía confiar, estiró su mano para saludar.

\- Soy Issei Hyodou, el único y mejor peón de Buchou. Mi sueño es convertirme en el rey del harem. Sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero estoy seguro que nada que una buena conversación no solucione. Entonces ¿Qué tamaño de pechos prefirieres? Mis favoritos son los grandes, pero creo que los pequeños tienen cierto encanto nada despreciable.

El chico Phenex miró fijamente su mano extendida y parpadeó…repetidas veces, procesando toda la información que acaba de recibir. Podía ver que su parpado inferior se movía de forma irregular, cosa que atribuyó a un tic nervioso del rubio.

\- Alabado sea Dios en las alturas.

\- AAAaahhh.

Inmediatamente un terrible dolor de cabeza cayó sobre todos los presentes salvo el rubio. Issei sintió como un martillo golpeaba su cabeza solo para detenerse un momento y ser reemplazado por una excavadora eléctrica.

Intentó ser amable y a cambio el bastardo los ataca de la nada.

-***cough*** Mis disculpas a los presentes, fue solo una reacción natural a escuchar una estupidez. La próxima vez intentaré controlarme mejor.

Podría entenderlo si él fuese el único adolorido, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser golpeado por las chicas de la escuela cada vez que hablaba sobre sus sueños, pero Buchou y Asia no habían hecho nada y ellas también resultaron lastimadas. ¿No tenía vergüenza?

Con firmeza, se pegó un pisotón y sin apartar su mirada dijo:

\- Oi pollo frito. No me importa si tienes algo contra mí, pero no creas que no te golpearé por las-

Una muralla de llamas se alzó a menos de un pelo de distancia de su nariz boqueando completamente su vista. A pesar de la casi inexistente distancia que lo separaba del muro ígneo, no sufrió de ninguna clase de quemadura, ni sintió que la temperatura hubiese incrementado, y de todas formas un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al mirar a esas flamas. Estaba convencido de que, si uno de sus dedos llegaba a tocarlo, no terminaría para nada bien.

\- No insultes a mi familia, está fue mi primera advertencia. Considérate afortunado de haberme molestado en darle una a una lagartija tan patéticamente débil. – avisó amenazadoramente.

Tenía frío. Cosa que no tenía ningún sentido, ese fuego debería hacerlo sudar o algo similar, pero todo lo que sentía cuando esos ojos azules se posaron en él, fue como si se encontrara en la cima de una montaña nevada sin nada de ropa puesta.

***Patético*** dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. Usualmente esto le hubiese llamado la atención, pero su pánico en este momento hizo que la ignorara completamente.

Jefe. – dijo Gasper ligeramente nervioso - Estoy bastante seguro de que Issei-senpai estaba insultándolo solamente a usted, no a su familia.

¿El vampirito quería verlo muerto? Porque había mejores formas de morir que ser quemado vivo, su elección personal sería un paro cardíaco a edad avanzada luego de una orgía con las mujeres más hermosas de su futuro harem.

Para su sorpresa, el delincuente pareció reflexionar profundamente sobre las palabras del chico. Y tras unos momentos de silencio, anunció su veredicto.

\- Tienes toda la razón. – admitió – Gasper, siempre recuerda conservar la calma en estas situaciones. Los insultos de criaturas bajas no tienen lugar en los oídos de seres tan increíbles como nosotros.

Bunchou frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la última parte y pareciera que estaba a punto de decir algo en su defensa cuando el delincuente la interrumpió volviendo a hablar.

\- Tratemos de cambiar al tema que me trajo aquí, y para eso lo mejor sería que nos dejen a mí y a Rias a solas. – pero nadie tuvo la intención de moverse, con un firme gesto Buchou indicó todos escucharían esto.

El usuario del Booster gear estaba más que de a acuerdo con eso. Incluso si estaba un poco asustado luego de lo que pasó recién, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola en una habitación con ese tipo.

– Preferiría haber tenido esta conversación en privado, pero ya que insistes, iré directo al grano. Rias me han informado que has intentado seducir de manera constante a uno de los miembros de tu nobiliario, probablemente con la intención de acostarte con ellos. - dijo mirando directamente a Issei.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Es mi cuerpo y mi decisión.

Esas palabras llenaron de renovadas esperanzas al futuro emperador rojo y casi hicieron que saltara de emoción. Pero antes de pudiese celebrar, un suspiro lo hizo volver a prestar atención.

\- Ignorando el hecho de que creo tus estándares deberían ser un poco más altos, no tengo ningún problema con eso. No es como que tenga un fetiche con las vírgenes, y aunque lo tuviera, todavía no estamos casados por lo que eres libre de hacer de hacer esa clase siempre y cuando utilices la protección adecuada.

Esta voz no tenía nada de la arrogancia tan notoria en el delincuente hace solo unos minutos. No, esta era la voz de alguien cansado. Y otra vez, Issei no supo qué decir.

\- El motivo de esta visita, aparte de para decidir el día exacto de nuestro _Rating Game,_ es recordarte que el día que nos casemos deberemos de abandonar cualquier relación física o sentimental que pudiésemos llegar a tener. Puedes tener un harem masculino si así lo deseas, pero no te enamores, llegará el día en que tengas que cumplir con tu deber y-

*SLAP*

La escena tomó a todos por sorpresa, Rias se había levantado de su asiento y abofeteado con fuerza al delincuente, pero este ni se inmuto. Era como su cara estuviese hecha de metal o algo, la única reacción que presentó fue tomar con suavidad la mano que lo golpeó y observarla detenidamente. Era fácil para cualquiera ver que se había hinchado un poco.

El rubio cerró sus ojos para dejar escapar otro suspiro y ordenó a Asia que comience un tratamiento, pero de nadie pudiera salir de su estupefacción, Buchou salió corriendo de la habitación. Apenas notaron que pasó, Akeno y Asia salieron rápidamente tras ellas dejando solo a los hombres en la habitación del club.

\- Creo que tengo una buena de por qué acaba de abofetearme y eso solo hace la situación aún peor. – dijo tras un rato rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A BUCHOU? -gritó Issei con la intención de confrontarlo, solo para ser detenido por Kiba, quien lo sujetó con fuerza.

\- Kiba, aquí te dejó una carpeta con los días y horarios en que me es posible tener nuestra competencia, llámanos para confirmar. Por cierto, esta noche veremos ¨El jorobado de Notre Dame¨ en el cine de la mansión, están invitados, avísenles a las chicas.

Dicho esto, desapareció en una nube de humo negro sin dejar ningún rastro de haber estado allí en primer lugar.

-Genial ¿Vieron eso? Es obvio que finalmente reconoció mi poder y decidió invitarme. – dijo Bova emocionadamente, ignorando de la tensión en la sala – Espero que tengan bocadillos.

Este era, sin lugar a dudas, un día raro para Issei.

.

.

* * *

El entrenamiento continuaba como de costumbre, es decir, con Kiba partiéndole el culo por enésima vez en un día. Y todavía tenían dos horas más de ejercicios por delante.

Después de esa desastrosa conversación, Buchou les había dado información sobre sus oponentes, sus apariencias, nombres, apodos y habilidades. Ciertamente sonaban como personas fuertes, y es por eso que por más cansado que estuviera, no se rendiría en su entrenamiento. Las órdenes de Buchou fueron claras y simples, luchar y ganar. Vencería a ese pajarraco engreído.

Y aun así algo lo molestaba. Cada vez que pensaba en ese muro de fuego sentía que su sangre se helaba. Le daba vergüenza admitir que tenía un poco de miedo de enfrentarse a eso de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué tan fuertes son? –preguntó alentado por el hecho de que estaban solos.

\- Su record en los Rating Games oficiales son 4 victorias y 9 derrotas.

Un puntaje así no se veía muy impresionante, quizás pudieran ganar a pesar de tener menos experiencia.

\- Algo que debes tener en cuenta es que ellos solo tienen 5 miembros mientras que la mayoría de los equipos tienen al menos 10 miembros. – explicó con una sonrisa resignada - Y los enfrentamientos que perdió fueron; uno en contra de su rival, considerado el segundo demonio más fuerte de su generación; y el resto contra miembros del top 10. De hecho, su victoria más reciente fue contra un demonio que en ese momento ocupaba el décimo puesto.

El joven dragón no pudo evitar tragar su saliva ante la revelación.

\- ¿Crees que podemos ganar?

\- Issei-san, esta no va a ser la primera vez que pelearemos contra ellos. Necesitamos trabajar en equipo y espero contar con tu fuerza cuando el momento llegue.

Eso lo llenó de la confianza que necesitaba. Sí, daría lo mejor de sí y unidos ganarían. El pajarraco no tenía oportunidad alguna.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que el ikemen nunca respondió su pregunta.

.

.

* * *

Tras dos semanas derramando sudor y sangre, hoy era el día de la pelea. Rias y los demás estaban esperando en una sala sellado, esperando a ser transportados a la fortaleza destinada a su equipo. La competencia sería un _Rating Game_ típico, con los dos equipos comenzando dentro de sus respectivos territorios y luchando entre ellos hasta que uno de los reyes sea eliminado. El equipo de los Gremory pasó los últimos no solo ejercitándose, sino también discutiendo un plan para alcanzar la victoria.

En este serio ambiente, la calma antes de la tormenta, Issei encontró un ligero problema.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ DENTRO?

La pregunta estaba dirigida a Riser Phenex, que debería estar esperando en la sala preparada para ellos. En respuesta, el rubio señaló en dirección a una rubia tetona que por alguna razón estaba discutiendo con Gasper.

\- Valerie, déjame en paz. Me gusta tener mi camisa de esta forma, es más cómodo.

\- Tener la camisa por fuera del cinturón queda horrible, pareces un vago. No te hagas el rebelde y colócala bien. – lo regañó la muchacha – Riser, dile que le arregle como corresponde.

\- El chico ya tiene casi 16 años, deja que se vista como quiera. – dijo entablando una competencia de miradas con la vampiresa, una competencia que decidió abandonar a los pocos segundos. – Y eso es algo que discutiremos otro día. Gasper, por ahora hazle caso, es peligroso llevar ropa suelta durante una pelea.

El normalmente tímido vampiro murmuró algunas quejas, pero hizo como se le ordenó.

La ridícula escena contrastaba con el ambiente oscuro y serio en la sala. Podría entender si ese fuese todo, pero no era la única cosa fuera de lugar allí.

\- ¿Y ustedes? –preguntó exasperado a los demás intrusos.

\- Como si fuese a dejar a mi señor sin protección en pleno territorio enemigo.

\- No había nadie en nuestra sala y me sentía un poco sola.

EL joven alto de pelo gris simplemente se encogió de hombros con un aparente aburrimiento.

Ninguno de ellos lucía nervioso en lo más mínimo por el inminente combate. Una vez que fueron teletransportados empezaron a charlar como si estuvieran en un picnic, de hecho, la vampiresa cargaba una canasta con ella, hasta les ofreció un poco de fruta ante irse con el resto de su equipo.

Desde aquí podía oír sus conversaciones.

\- ¿A quién le toca elegir la película para la siguiente noche de cine?

\- Hagen grrr.

\- ¿Tengo que ir? La última vez tuvimos que ver un especial de 3 horas de Gordon Ramsay.

Todo esto solo hizo de su posterior derrota, una experiencia mucho más amarga de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

.

.

* * *

Dos personas están mirando fijamente a un tablero de ajedrez, el numeró de piezas cambia movimiento tras movimiento, pero la relación entre piezas blancas y negras se mantiene constante. Cada 20 a 30 segundos tiene lugar una nueva jugada, algunas ofensivas, otras ofensivas y finalmente un par que se clasificarían como engañosas.

Llegada la marca de los 34 minutos uno de los jugadores detiene su mano para mirar detenidamente al tablero, cientos de posibilidades ocurriendo al mismo tiempo en su cabeza, posibilidades imposibles en este caso. Con un dedo hace bailar la figura del rey hasta aburrirse y dejarlo caer.

-Me rindo, me tienes completamente acorralado – admitió Revido con su siempre presente sonrisa – Mi adorada pichona de paloma, luz del hogar y flama en el inverno, no solo heredó las buenas apariencias de nuestra señora madre, sino también su cerebro. Estaría envidioso si no estuviera ahogado en orgullo, y por eso pido que un abrazo sea mi premio de consolación.

Una cascada de palabras y cumplidos llovieron sobre la pequeña Ravel solo para caer en oídos sordos. La niña, ahora una muchacha, estudiaba atentamente el campo de batalla, en no solo porque la lluvia de afecto la avergonzaba un poco, sino también porque encontraba algo raro en la situación.

Tras unos momentos de deliberación consigo mismo, llegó una conclusión que la hizo mirar con compasión a su hermano.

-Revido-niisama ¿Te encuentras bien? Quizás necesites acostarte a dormir un poco.

No hallaba otra manera de explicar el resultado de la partida, su hermano era mucho que ella en el ajedrez y esa clase de juegos. Es verdad que ella ganaba de vez en cuando, pero nunca de una manera tan aplastante como esta (aplastante para los estándares de su familia).

Su hermano mayor acarició su cabeza arruinando su peinado, cosa que normalmente la haría enfadar si no estuviese preocupa por él en estos momentos.

...

_Todo estaba mal. El conflicto interno entre los caídos explotó y ahora las unas de las facciones están intentando volver a comenzar una guerra con la iglesia. En tanto Crom había atacado al panteón egipcio, a todo el jodido panteón al mismo tiempo, y robado un artefacto que lo egipcios se negaban a nombrar. _

_\- Sí, sí. Ahora dime qué mierda haces en mi estudio y porque lo trajiste a él._

_Se quejó un anciano demonio. Era imposible sacar a Mephisto Pheles de su estudio fuera de unos horarios preestablecidos, por lo que el segundo varón Phenex se vio obligado a organizar su pequeña junta allí adentro. En vista de que era una junta de tres personas, no fue tan difícil._

_\- Hubiese llamado a Tannin si no estuviera ocupado. – dijo para hacer hincapié en la importancia de la reunión - Creo que deberíamos incrementar el tiempo de entrenamiento y estudio sobre magia de mi hermanito. No me mal entiendan, me encantaría que pudiese seguir disfrutando de un poco de tiempo libre para tocar su guitarra, ¨jugar en secreto¨ con su alfil y simplemente respirar, pero la situación ya no lo permite. El dragón malvado está más activo que nunca y ustedes saben lo caprichosas que son esas criaturas, no hay garantías de que no intente secuestrarlo y tener su combate allí mismo._

_Dudaba que cualquier cantidad entrenamiento ayudara a su hermano a sobrevivir, pero le daría una chance para huir. Los únicos que verdaderamente tenían una oportunidad de ganar contra Crom eran los satanes y ninguno de ellos arriesgaría su vida por un tercer hijo de un marques._

_Era por esto que debían apresurar el compromiso con los Gremory. De esa forma Rias Gremory se vería involucrada en el asunto y Lucifer se vería obligado a actuar. Y si eso no era suficiente tenían ese plan B. No que Riser supiera nada de esto, el pobre todavía creía que lo dejarían enfrentarse a alguien comparable a los dragones celestiales._

_Pero su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por el tercer miembro de la reunión._

_\- No funcionará. No entiendo de políticas, guerras y todo eso, pero nuestro régimen de entrenamiento es excelente. - explicó el gigante con una seriedad poco común en él – Cada minuto de descanso que programamos para el chico es esencial para para aliviar su fatiga, solamente mental debido a su regeneración, frustración y fortalecer los lazos de confianza entre los niños permitiendo un mejor trabajo en equipo._

_Deseaba maldecir a todos los cielos e infiernos en los que pudiera pensar. Tenían muy poco tiempo._

_\- Entrenar más solo lo volverá más débil. – concluyó – Puedes hacerlo meditar, aunque dudo que sirva para algo, ese no es un método apto para gigantes , y el chico es tan cabezadura como uno. Quizás algo de combate contra personas que en verdad estén tratando de matarlo funcione, ya sabes experiencia práctica para aprender a sacar provecho de la fuerza que ya tiene._

_Todo era culpa del anciano, de no haber sido por él y su intento de sabotear a la antigua facción, su hermano jamás se hubiese topado con tal individuo. __¿Cuánto no daría por envenenarlo? Pero ese era un lujo que no podía darse, no ahora._

_\- Uno de mis contactos, uno digno de llamarse idiota, pidió que involucrara a Riser en un trabajo relacionado con los caídos. – dijo Mephisto casi como si gruñera – No es un trabajo fácil, pero es uno que mi estudiante puede cumplir. Ya lo discutí con tus padres y aceptara. Ahora, FUERA DE MI LABORATORIO._

_..._

\- Qué lindo que mi hermanita se preocupe de mi salud. No es nada serio, solo pasa que no pude dormir por estar hasta el cuello en un proyecto.

Ravel asintió y no siguió con el tema. Guardando el tablero le pidió a su hermano que fuera a dormir un rato.

Era preocupante que Revido estuviera demasiado cansado como para mentir de manera convincente.

.

.

.

* * *

Extra: Historia tras bambalinas de cómo Issei se convirtió en un demonio.

Rias Gremory estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma en estos momentos. Los engranajes de su plan se movían tal y como ella lo había planeado.

Tenía a alguien siguiendo a Hyodou en su cita con la caída que deseaba robarle su equipo sagrado. Justo en el momento en que la caída revelara sus verdaderos colores y amenazara al chico Bova saltaría para salvarle la vida, luego ella se teletransportaría a la escena y juntos derrotarían a la caída mostrándose ante Hyodou como sus salvadores. Tras eso le explicarían que eran demonios y le ofrecerían unirse a ellos asegurándole que esto lo protegería de las garras de los caídos.

Claro que no todo era color de rosas, Sona le había dicho que el plan era innecesariamente complicado, que muchas cosas podrían salir mal y que sería mucho más fácil simplemente ofrecerle un puesto como su sirviente ya que un pervertido como él probablemente aceptaría sin dudar.

¿Qué sabía ella? Trabajó mucho para que el plan funcionara, ahora solo debía esperar que Bova abriese el portal.

*ring*

Automáticamente, atendió su celular sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¿Cómo que olvidaste los círculos mágicos y los estás dibujando en el suelo? No importa, mientras salves a Hyoudou antes de… ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE LO APUÑALARON MIENTRAS ESTABAS OCUPADO CON EL CIRCULO? ¿Qué todavía no está muerto y solo se está terminando de desangrar? APÚRATE Y TERMINA DE DIBUJAR.

Cuando todo falla, lo mejor era optar por el plan B… improvisar

.

.

* * *

**Siéntanse libres de ignorar esta parte, es solo la palabrería que no afecta la experiencia de lectura.**

**Bueno...ya que llegamos al canon, me siento lo suficientemente cómodo como para confesar algo a ustedes, lectores.**

**Jamás me he molestado en leer un fanfic en español. Las razones de esto pueden sonar, y quizás sean, un tanto pretenciosas para cualquiera que las lea, pero simplemente no puedo, o mejor dicho no quiero, expresar el aborrecimiento que siento por ellas con otras palabras.**

**Opiniones quizás controversiales: **

**Odio que el 90% de los fanfic español sean sobre un protagonista supuestamente ¨Traicionado¨. La mayoría de estos personajes ¨traicionados¨¨ terminan siendo poco más que adolescentes resentidos con la vida que debemos creer paragones de la virtud y que terminan siendo ridículamente OP. Se demonizan personajes, se simplifican otros, etc. **

**Me desagrada que la mayoría de los fic en español tengan un foco romántico. No tengo nada de un poco de romance aquí o alla, pero si vas un historia cuyo enfoque original sea la acción, el sentimiento de aventura, la lucha interna de los individuos y la camaradería en una historia exclusivamente romántica...Entiendo perfectamente que este tipo de historias existan, lo que no entiendo es por qué conforman la mayoría de los fanfic en español.**

**Insertan**** a un personaje de otro anime (usualmente Naruto) y casi siempre lo hacen mucho más poderoso que el resto. **

**Ortografía. Nada que agregar en este punto.**

**Sé que suena como si me creyera un intelectualoide superior a todo, pero es simplemente algo que quería expresar en algún momento.**

**Está historia no es perfecta, es aburrida a veces, se alarga en partes innecesarias y mi forma de caracterizar a los personajes es estúpidamente artificial. Pero es la historia que estoy contando.**

**Van a ver shipeos que no los convencerán, relaciones que encontraran ridículas, escenas que los decepcionaran por no haber sido tan épicas como esperaban y personajes tomando decisiones que pueden tacharse simplemente de idioteces que no ayudan a nadie.**

**No quiero darle toda la razón a un personaje, no quiero que se tome por verdad lo que salga de la boca de nadie, no quiero hacer un triangulo amoroso, harem, o un romance meloso, no quiero hacer a nadie perfecto, ni convertir esto en un drama de telenovela. Solo una historia.**


	18. Misiones y anomalías

**Capítulo XVIII: Misiones y anomalías.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

Bajo el cielo falso que se alzaba sobre en el verde césped que alfombraba el grandioso jardín de la mansión se podía disfrutar del olor a rocío de la mañana. El artificial clima prometía un agradable día para aquellos que decidieran gozarlo al aire libre. El cantar de los pájaros posadas sobre las frondosas ramas cubiertas de follaje y coloreadas por un par de flores, combinado con la calma brisa fresca era un deleite para el alma. No podía desear un mejor ambiente para meditar e iniciar su camino en el arte del senjutsu.

El bello jardín presentaba las perfectas condiciones para volverse uno con la naturaleza y compartir secretos con ella, cosa requerida por el arte. Esto no era una tarea fácil, existía una razón por la que los maestros de senjutsu eran raros, así que a menos que tuvieses una predisposición natural como Shirone (incluso si dicho talento fue manchado por el trauma), lo más probable es que necesites años de meditación para tan solo comenzar a notar la energía vital de todo lo que te rodeaba.

Sentado sobre el verde con sus piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados Riser intentó su acomodar su propia respiración al ritmo con el que bailaba la brisa. Inspirando y exhalando de manera lenta y tranquila sin pensar en nada, solo sintiendo en calma.

Solo había un pequeño problema con eso: NO PODÍA SENTIR UNA MIERDA.

Llamas salían de su nariz con cada respiración. Todavía no entendía cómo Saraiorg fue capaz de aprender a usar _Toki_, una de las ramas del senjutsu. Para hacer las cosas peores, el muchacho en cuestión tampoco lo sabía, cuando le preguntó su respuesta fue que entrenó hasta que empezó a brillar y siguió de entrenando de todas formas. Aquello lo estresaba casi tanto como pensar en esa triste excusa de ¨_Ranting game_¨ de hace unos días. El mero recuerdo de una longinus desperdiciada en una persona tan inútil era molesto. El chico ni siquiera sabía cómo lanzar un puño de manera correcta. Uno pensaría que le darían unas breves lecciones de cómo cubrirse y atacar para que se acostumbre a utilizar su fuerza multiplicada en un combate real, pero no, al parecer todo lo hizo fue mucho entrenamiento físico y sparring…con un espadachín.

Apostaría cualquier cosa a que Rias lo sometió a un entrenamiento que vio en un anime, esa clase de ejercicios que solo servían para ganar resistencia y quizás algo de musculo. No que fuese completamente inútil, pero dos semanas de ejercicio y aprender algo de magia no servían de nada en contra de oponentes decentes, mucho menos contra demonios como Riser y su nobiliario. Por esto no supo si reírse o enfadarse cuando la lagartija lo desafió en un uno contra uno.

El combate había consistido en Riser golpeándolo repetidamente mientras danzaba a su alrededor usando su juego de pies, que, de ser honesto, no era la gran cosa. Fue básicamente el equivalente a golpear una bolsa de arena suavemente por unos minutos hasta que cayera inconsistente.

Lo que pasó a continuación le molestaba todavía más. El chico lagarto se levantó del suelo como si hubiese despertado de un sueño muy largo, sus ojos apagados estaban llenos de algo que no podía identificar. Un destello se originó de su brazo derecho y un material rojo comenzó a reptar por todo su cuerpo hasta que fue completamente cubierto por una armadura carmesí de una apariencia tan extraña que Riser no estaba seguro de que si se trataba de placas metálicas o de escamas de gran tamaño.

A partir de aquí punto la pelea dejó de ser tan monótona. La lagartija comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido que antes, y no solo eso, ahora parecía que si sabía lo que hacía y cómo usar su fuerza. La diferencia era tan clara como el día y la noche, recordándole a Riser acerca de lo que pasaba cuando Gasper perdía el control en un sparring.

Su oponente había dejado de ser el nuevo usuario del _Booster Gear_, quien en ese momento estaba luchando era la mismísima longinus.

Patético, patético, patético. Este chico era tan débil como para dejarse controlar por un fantasma, el damphiro al menos intentaba resistirse con una voluntad envidiable, pero este Issei aceptaba ese poder ajeno como si perteneciera, sin darse cuenta de que ya ni siquiera él quien estaba luchando.

Entonces tomó una decisión. Dejó de esquivar y simplemente se paró firmemente para recibir los golpes del fantasma del dragón celestial. Los golpes de Sairaorg eran cien veces más dolorosos. No había emoción, peligro o gloria en el enfrentamiento, esto era solo una pérdida de tiempo.

Un golpe en el estómago de la marioneta del fantasma fue suficiente para poner fin a ese chiste. El resto del _Rating Game_ terminó poco después con una victoria casi perfecta.

Y esos recuerdos solo eran la segunda o tercera cosa que más le molestaban en estos momentos. Lo que se llevaba el primer puesto más le molestaba estaba ocurriendo justo en frente suyo.

Shirone se encontraba sentada a unos cuantos metros suyos haciendo algo que difícilmente podía ser llamado meditación. Personalmente, consideraba que ¨mantener tus ojos cerrados mientras una serie de explosiones espirituales/metafísicas ocurren a tu alrededor¨ era una mejor descripción.

Incluso un novicio en el arte de la energía natural sabía que lo que la gatita estaba siendo no era contraproducente. Por eso mismo, como el adulto responsable que era, fue traer paz a la minina de la mejor manera que conocía…agarrándola desde debajo de sus axilas y sosteniéndola sobre el estanque amenazando con soltarla si se resistía.

-Cálmate y explica en 30 palabras o menos porque estas tan estresada.

-Estoy bien. – casi gruñó la chica de una forma que era imposible tomar en serio cuando sus orejas y su cola se encontraban erizadas.

El joven Phenex llegó a la conclusión de que no le pagaban lo suficiente para esta clase de cosas, es más, era él quien les estaba pagando a ellos. Bajarles su salario como castigo sonaba tentador ¿Cuánto les estaba pagando? Lo único que veía a su nobiliario comprar eran dulces, tela, carne y artículos de cocina.

Antes de pensar en eso, debería de tratar con la situación delante suyo de manera considerada y digna de una persona de su pedigrí, es decir, acercar a la gatita al agua hasta que comience a hablar.

-Perdí. – dijo Shirone a regañadientes y tardó unos segundos en continuar – Fui la única de nosotros en ser eliminada el otro día, sigo siendo la más débil del grupo. Eso no es justo, soy la reina, debería ser la líder, la más fuerte y ayudarte.

Lo que le faltaba, otro problema emocional en uno de sus pares. Era gracioso que el más mentalmente estable entre ellos, excluyéndolo a él obviamente, fuese el chico alto que a veces le gruñía al cartero.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, sonrió dulcemente a la niña antes de aplicar un poco de terapia…terapia de choque.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. -gritaba la gatita luego de ser lanzada al cielo.

Eso fue ciertamente terapéutico…para él. Los gritos fueron una exageración en su opinión, ni siquiera la había lanzado tan alto como para romper su record, aquel honor le pertenecía a Valerie luego de que esta reemplazara toda su ropa interior por lencería masculina hecha a mano en el día de los inocentes.

Una vez que la gravedad hizo lo suyo, la atrapó teniendo cuidado de que no causarle molestias.

-Shirone, tienes 15 años y perdiste contra el hijo más talentoso de un rey dragón, y ni siquiera por mucho. Eres la más nueva y joven de nosotros, si fueses más fuerte que alguno de nosotros tendría que castigar a dicha persona por saltarse su entrenamiento. ¿Crees que me equivoco? – en este punto la niña abrió su boca su boca para refutarlo, pero una buena sacudida fuese suficiente argumento para que no hiciese – Me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo, ya eres casi tan fuerte como Gasper y has entrenado por menos tiempo que él, no me sorprendería que en el futuro te vuelvas la segunda más fuerte de nosotros, después de mí obviamente; me importa poco quien de ustedes sea el segundo al mando, usualmente le dejo ese tipo de cosas a Valerie por comodidad, pero no te preocupes por eso; si quieres ayudarme entrena, come más verduras, menos caramelos y por el amor a todo lo bueno, medita en silencio, estoy a punto de comenzar a sentir la energía de la naturaleza o alguna mierda como esa.

La gatita parecía debatirse entre aceptar sus palabras o seguir lamentando su debilidad, pero una amable sonrisa y la pequeña amenaza de dejarla caer en el agua fue suficiente para que se decidiría asentir.

-Gracias - en su cara estaba una sonrisa que casi nunca usaba, una que era bella quizás por su rareza – ¿Dónde está el resto?

-Los mandé a que negociaran los detalles de la nueva misión. Al parecer unos caídos robaron unas espadas de la iglesia y fue a esconderse en el territorio de Rias.- explicó.

Hubiese sido más adecuado que él mismo tomase parte de tales discusiones, pero su última platica con Rias terminó con ella disculpándose por la bofetada y unos segundos de silencio en los que trató de romper el hielo hablándole en detalle de los efectos de algunos venenos paralizantes…no fue la mejor de las ideas.

Inteligentemente decidió que el mejor curso sería mandar a sus confiables pares a hacer esos pequeños trabajes para que ganaran un poco de experiencia. Lo hizo solo por eso y nada más. Solo por eso.

\- Mandaste a Hagen a una discusión pacifica…con la iglesia. – el horror en su voz era aparente mientras repetía eso palabra por palabra.

_¨Oh Dios, mandé a Hagen a una discusión pacifica con la iglesia. Maldito sea el estrés, maldita sea la lagartija roja¨ _pensó con algo de pánico mientras exteriormente sonreía confiado.

\- Todo esto estuvo fríamente calculado. Hagen debe afrontar esto en algún momento, y considero que este será un excelente examen para determinar de qué manera actúa bajo presión. – mintió casualmente - ¿En verdad crees que haría semejante cosa por accidente?

La respuesta inmediata de la niña fue asentir sin un atavismo de duda.

Su reacción inmediata fue tomar la madura decisión de dejarla caer en el estanque.

...

* * *

Odio.

Esa palabra resumía perfectamente todo lo que la espada Hagen Sellzen sentía con respecto a aquellas dos intrusas que no tenían lugar. Estaban ahora acompañando a Rias Gremory y parte de su nobiliario en una reunión con dos criaturas a las que preferiría no darles ni la hora. Casi sonrió al ver que la calidad de los exorcistas había bajado hasta tal punto luego de su retiro, pero el que tuviera que estar en la misma habitación que ellas evitaron que tal cosa sucediera.

Una cosa que había aprendido con los años era que la iglesia acostumbraba a mandar a negociaciones a gente tan estúpida que comparar su intelecto con un ladrillo sería un insulto a los materiales de construcción. No había otra explicación que justifique el que mandaran a dos chicas adolescentes a una misión para evitar una guerra. No, quizás ellos deseaban que se desate un conflicto y por eso las eligieron.

Esos malditos besadores de cruces.

Por el otro lado, le pareció sorprendente que la chica Gremory tratara la situación con una buena cantidad de profesionalidad, ciertamente no era así de educada cuando trataba con su señor. Aunque incluso sus mejores esfuerzos palidecían ante la forma en que la señorita Tepes manejaba a estos animales de corral.

La exorcista teñida, porque se negaba a creer que alguien pudiese tener un pelo verde y azul de forma natural, continuó diciendo estupideces sobre brujas esto y demonios aquello hasta que sus ojos se posaron en él.

Sin decir nada movió su mano al pomo de su espada, cortar y estar en contacto con algo afilado siempre lo ayudaba a calmarse. Pudo ver a Loup colocarse sutilmente entre ellos con el objetivo de frenarlo de ser necesario. Como si fuese a defraudar a su señor matando a niños ineptos.

\- Preferiríamos tener rienda suelta para la recuperación de los fragmentos de excalibur, esto es un asunto de la iglesia por lo la interferencia de los demonios está de más, especialmente la un traidor. – dijo la exorcista intentando parecer amenazadora – Venderles tu alma a los demonios y huir con una reliquia. Lo menos que podrías hacer es devolver la espalda Gram a la iglesia y rogar al Padre por tu alma.

\- Tranquila Xenovia. No comiences una pelea con los demonios, ya sabes que ellos no pueden evitar cometer ese tipo de actos. – el tono de condescendencia en la otra puta con las coletas lo hicieron apretar con todavía más fuerza el pomo.

En vez de desvainar, una cruel sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios.

\- No le veo el punto a rogar a un ser que est-

\- Es verdad que hay cosas inevitables para todos los individuos. –interrumpió la señorita Tepes calmadamente - La participación de los Phenex fue sugerida por los arcángeles, es inevitable que sigamos su buen consejo y formemos parte de la operación.

\- Y la administración del territorio está en manos de los Gremory, simplemente no hay manera de que podamos evitar involucrarnos. A los mucho podemos repartir las áreas de búsqueda, pero la comunicación entre todos es necesaria. – agregó Rias Gremory con cierta satisfacción.

El mensaje de su señora era claro, no citar a Nietzsche ni revelar que el dios de la biblia estaba muerto. Se preguntó si la intervención de Gremory daba a entender que ella también conocía este hecho o solo quería echarles en cara a las exorcistas que ellas no tenían verdadera autoridad en este lugar. Lo que sea, no era su problema.

Apretando el pomo de su espada se dispuso a pensar en otras maneras de causar daño a las perras de la iglesia. Cualquier forma de violencia verbal o física estaba descartada porque eso reflejaría pobremente en su rey, tampoco podía burlarse de ellas por ser ¨huérfanas¨.

\- Entiendo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para asegurar la supervivencia de nuestras invitadas. - una sonrisa educada se formó en su rostro, dejarles en claro lo inútiles que eran si estaba permitido.

\- No necesitamos la protección de nadie, mucho menos la tuya. – dijo la peliazul de forma desafiante.

Colocando una expresión tan dulcemente inocente como la que todas las criaturas atribuyen a sus niños, se mostró confuso ante semejante agresión.

\- Discúlpeme es solo que ustedes dos son demasiado débiles para dejarlas sin guardaespaldas. Incluso la persona más débil de esta habitación sería capaz de vencerlas a las dos al mismo tiempo. – explicó manteniendo sus ojos en Issei Hyoudou.

Fue gratificante ver a dos de las tres personas en cuestión mostrarse furiosas por una simple verdad, aunque la tercera no notó como fue insultado.

Todo lo que dijo fue cierto, él mismo presenció esas degradantes prácticas en las que las exorcistas hicieron gala de su ineptitud con la espada contra el dragón rojo y Yuuto Kiba. La peliazul parecía un toro desnutrido con una espada pegada a sus brazos, era fácil de ver que nunca peleó contra un oponente que la superara físicamente; mientras que la chica de las coletas era incluso peor, un simple mono haciendo acrobacias que nunca funcionarían con nadie medio decente.

\- Les avisaremos que rutas elegimos por teléfono. – dijo la chica de las coletas con una falsa sonrisa.

La situación no escaló más que eso, quizás porque se sentían asqueadas de permanecer más tiempo entre demonios o por algún otro estúpido motivo, lo importante es que luego de eso salieron por la puerta.

Se quedaron un rato más para repartir las zonas de búsquedas, equipos, horarios, etc. Cuanto antes eliminara a los enemigos de su rey, mejor.

...

* * *

Los días pasaron y el patrullaje continuaba. Habían logrado capturar a unos cuantos seguidores de una de las cabecillas del robo, Valper Galilei, y a un par de caídos de bajo rango, pero ninguno ofreció información con la que ya no contaran. Desde que les ofrecieron este trabajo ya estaban enterados que el principal sospechoso se trataba de Kokabiel, un antiguo líder de Grigori que se había desertado luego de un desacuerdo mayor con el Azazel, cabeza de la organización.

Grigori en verdad quería dejar en claro que el robo no tenía nada ver con ellos, por lo que les había dado información detallada sobre varios de los caídos sospechosos de participar en el crimen bajo la condición de que estos no debían ejecutados, sino encerrados siempre y cuando la situación lo permitiese.

Y eso llevó a patrullajes diarios en zonas en que se sospechaba que se encontraban estos personajes. Noche tras noche se separaban en pequeños grupos para buscar pistas. Riser hubiese preferido hacer esto solo, no había punto en agruparlo con nadie ya que era el más fuerte entre todos, pero Valerie insistió que eran los demás quienes necesitaban su protección por lo que era natural que los acompañara. No era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que lo estaban manipulando, pero eso seguía siendo cierto, así que lo dejó pasar.

Todos los equipos recorrían las calles a altas horas de las noches en busca de cualquier movimiento sospechoso, pero a menos que uno supiera lo que estaba haciendo, como era el caso de Hagen y Loup, era cuestión de suerte. Es por eso que, por esta noche, su grupo no podía hacer otra cosa salvo recorrer la ciudad y esperar a que algún idiota intentará emboscarlos

Todo eso lo llevó a pasearse por las afueras de la ciudad a mitad de la noche llevando ropas casuales, para no llamar tanto la atención, con Rias y Gasper.

La situación fue mucho menos incomoda de lo que había esperado gracias ninguno de ellos intentó tocar el tema del otro día.

\- Y por eso la idea tras ¨el sueño americano¨ y su versión en el inframundo apoyada por Zekram Bael es pura mierda. – concluyó tras una larga exposición.

\- No entendí muy bien la parte de las superestructuras, jefe.

\- La noción de que el principal problema del capitalismo sea que se trata de un sistema cuyo objetivo no es el bien de la gente, sino el de automantenerse da bastante que pensar. Pero ¿No es un tanto hipócrita que digas a pesar de pertenecer a la familia más adinerada del inframundo? – comentó Rias aún reflexionando sobre el contenido de la conversación.

\- Que mi familia sepa aprovecharse del sistema no lo hace que este deje de tener problemas. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Si te interesa el tema, Sairaorg lo maneja mucho que yo, aunque sus ideas son bastante más extremas que las mías.

Quien diría que una conversación sobre economía y política sería la mejor forma de traer paz entre ellos.

\- Y mi dulce princesa del valle de las rosas rojas, me sorprende que estuvimos 30 minutos conversando sin hacer una sola referencia al anime o algo japonés. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Esto causó un pequeño rubor en la muchacha quien hizo su mejor esfuerzo para defenderse de la acusación.

\- Tengo otros pasatiempos aparte del anime y Japón. Y tú lograste incluir una crítica a la industria musical mientras hablabas de macroeconomía. – señaló creyéndose triunfante.

Hubiese sido fácil refutar ese argumento, pero su sentido común le advirtió que callarse y disfrutar de la calma era una mejor idea.

Dejando de lado esa conversación, caminaron en casi completo silencio pasando tan desapercibidos como les fuese posible. De vez en cuando podía notar a la pelirroja con una pregunta en su garganta que nunca se daba a conocer, una pregunta que él quizás hubiese preferido no responder y que Gasper hubiese elegido ignorar.

Fue un regalo del cielo, o quizás del infierno, que oyó un chillido comparable a aquel sonido que nadie desea emitir jamás en vida. Ahora tenía una exc- una razón necesaria para no tener una molesta conversación.

Tras indicar al resto que se quedaran allí, en caso de que se tratara de una trampa, fue corriendo al origen del sonido hasta encontrarse en una pequeña, y algo descuidada, plaza temática. Unas farolas cubiertas de polvo iluminaban el lugar y pudo ver entre los toboganes despintados, cubiertos de una fina capa de óxido y los columpios que chirriaban suavemente al ser movidos por el viento nocturno, la espalda de una niña con unos largos cabellos de un oscuro color carbón que le recordaba a las manchas que eran dejadas en la mayoría de las cosas que quemaba con su fuego.

A los pies de la pequeña sus estaban tiradas plumas que pudo identificar como pertenecientes a un caído, pero un breve vistazo confirmó que ella no se tratase de uno. Tampoco podía tratarse de un demonio, un ángel o siquiera una criatura sobrenatural ya que Riser era incapaz de sentir el más mínimo poder en ella. Ella era simplemente una niña humana que se encontraba allí por coincidencia, cosa que era preocupante porque estaba usando un vestido estilo lolita a medianoche, en un parque vacío a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando la niña se volteó un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza.

¨_Por cosas como esta es que odio Japón¨_

_La_ parte frontal de su vestido era prácticamente inexistente, también lo era su ropa interior. Lo único que la cubría en aquel sector eran unas tiras de cinta adhesiva pegada.

\- Discúlpame señorita, ¿Puedo preguntar que hace aquí a mitad de la noche sin compañía? – preguntó preocupado.

La niña se le quedó mirando un par de segundos con sus ojos grises y un rostro que no revelaba emoción alguna.

\- Esperando. Dijeron que me darían caramelos si venía... No tenían caramelos. – agregó luego de mirar a las plumas.

Esto hizo disminuir su ya baja opinión de los japoneses, esos jodidos racistas depravados sexuales. Nunca terminaría de entender cómo es que Rias soportaba vivir aquí.

No, primero la policía, luego enumerar sus problemas con la cultura japonesa.

\- Es peligroso para alguien tan joven estar sola a esta hora ¿Por qué no te colocas esto encima y me acompañas un momento con los señores policías? –dijo mientras le ofrecía su campera con capucha para que se cubriera.

\- No. Ruidosos. Quiero caramelos.

Exasperado sacó de sus bolsillos unos cuantos caramelos frutales que le había confiscado a Shirone hace cosa de unas horas. No le pagaban lo suficiente para esto.

\- Aquí tienes caramelos. Ahora vístete y toma mi mano. – dijo sin prestar atención lo mal que sonaba eso fuera de contexto.

Sin decir nada, la niña se colocó la campera, que le quedaba estúpidamente grande, y lanzó un caramelo de limón a su boca.

Lo único positivo de la situación era que no había resistencia de la pequeña mientras la guiaba tranquilamente por las oscuras calles de vuelta con el grupo.

A mitad de camino se encontró con que sus compañeros habían decido seguirlo. La pelirroja estuvo bastante sorprendida al verlo sosteniendo de la mano fue a una niña pequeña, pero nada más. El problema fue cuando pidió que le explique la situación.

\- Dijo que me daría caramelos si lo seguía. - dijo la niña antes de que tuviese oportunidad de defenderse.

\- Ya veo. – la nueva expresión de Rias era simplemente dolorosa de ver. – Riser, necesitamos tener una seria discusión.

\- La encontré sola y usando algo similar a lencería en medio de un parque esperando a alguien que le prometió caramelos. Planeaba llevarla a la policía.

Fue tortuoso para el muchacho tener que defenderse de la implícita acusación, especialmente el tener que censurar todos los insultos que guardaba en su corazón.

Pero su cabeza estaba demasiado preocupada por otras cosas como ser afectada por la vergüenza. Él vio las plumas en el parque, y parecían recientes ¿Dónde estaba el caído? ¿Se había escondido? ¿Tenía algo que ver con la niña?

En tanto, la niña en cuestión se concentraba solo en sus caramelos, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, podría arrastrarla hasta Canadá y dudaba que ella reaccionara salvo para exigir más golosinas. Se sintió insultado era considerada de menor importancias que esferas con sabor a frutilla, pensó en quitárselos solo para dejar en claro un punto, pero cuando vio esos ojos grises en los que nada se reflejaba instintivamente la dejó tranquila.

Era absurdo, no podía sentir ninguna clase de poder en la pequeña criatura, incluso un humano promedio tenía más presencia que ella, por lo que debía ser extremadamente débil. ¿Quizás fuese que era demasiado en los niños? Sí, seguramente era eso, era demasiado magnánimo para su propio bien.

Cuando se volteó para ver a Gasper lo notó temblando como una hoja en un viento de invierno, el miedo transpirando a través de cada uno de sus poros. Parecía enfermo y que pusiera su mano sobre su boca como si intentara evitar vomitar era una gran indicación lo estaba.

Rias hasta trató de acercarse a él para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, pero en se encontró con el chico indicándole rudamente de que se alejara. Algo andaba mal, aquello no era algo que damphiro haría en una situación normal. ¿Estaba herido? No veía ningún rasguño en él. ¿Había un enemigo cerca? No podía sentir a nadie. De todas formas, Riser se puso en guardia, no estaba de más ser cauteloso ante una posible amenaza.

\- ¿Eest- essttás perdida? – preguntó Gasper a la niña con una voz apenas audible para sus oídos.

El joven fénix no entendía lo que chico estaba haciendo. Por supuesto que estaba perdida, por eso mismo la estaba llevando a la policía.

_¨Quizás se conocen¨_ pensó Riser, pero eso no podía ser correcto. El tono de su voz, sus gestos, sus ojos, su postura; todo indicaba que Gasper estaba aterrado de la niña en frente suyo. A pesar de todo esto no intervino, aun si odiaba que el chico estuviese haciendo algo sin explicárselo de antemano, lo permitiría en la confianza que en él guardaba.

\- No. Estaba esperando, quiero los caramelos que me prometieron.

\- Yy ahora tienes caramelos. ¿No significa eso que ter-terminaste de esperar?

Los ojos grises miraron al hijo de las sombras y en ellos vio algo que ninguna lengua puede o debe poner jamás en palabras. Fue la oscuridad lo único que lo mantuvo de pie en ese momento, su único consuelo ante el abismo.

La niña asintió. La niña desapareció.

La sorpresa en la cara de Riser fue acompañada por la emoción que sintió al ver el poder de la destrucción por primera vez, aquella idea que lo seguía desde que vio las llamas del dragón malvado amenazando con destruir el cielo… miedo. La niña no había utilizado magia ni ninguna habilidad parecida, solo pura velocidad, una demostración física que estaba más allá de lo que podía imaginar presentada ante él de forma tan casual.

\- Ophis – dijo Gasper respondiendo la pregunta todavía no pronunciada.

´_ Ophis es una criatura que juega a ser mortal, o eso diría si él/ella entendiera el concepto de juego´_ Fue la manera en que su maestro le describió a la anomalía, algo que no podía ser clasificado como un dios, un dragón, mortal. Algo más cercano a un concepto que a un ser.

Y pensar que había intentado llevar de la mano a una criatura capaz de destruir al mundo en un capricho. Y pensar que fue Gasper quien manejó la situación a pesar de sus miedos. Y pensar que él estaba sintiéndose tan asustado por solo un nombre cuando hasta unos momentos estaba seguro de poder vencer fácilmente a un caído de diez alas.

¨_Patético¨_

Otra vez mostró temor por un dragón, otra vez su vida estuvo en manos del capricho de una bestia. Mierda, mierda, MIERDA.

-Gasper-san ¿Cómo sabías que se trataba de Ophis? – preguntó Rias tras salir de la estupefacción.

Aquella era una muy buena pregunta. Era bien sabido que Ophis podía asumir una cantidad infinita de formas, pero nadie estaba verdaderamente seguro de cuál era su _disfraz_ actual. ¿Cómo hizo para reconocerlo?

Obviamente no fue gracias a los Gremory, de otra forma Rias también estaría enterada. Estaba ocultando algo, le estaba ocultando a ÉL. Independiente de que medios uso para obtener dicha información, el hecho de que no la compartiera con ellos era simplemente enfurecedor, podrían haber perdido la vida hace cosa de unos minutos de no ser por pura suerte. La reacción de Gasper a la pregunta hizo esto todavía peor, solo pardeó confuso haciéndose el tonto. Los había puesto en peligro y actuaba como si no fuera su culpa.

Un fuego se sintió dentro suyo; no el tipo de llama cálida y reconfortante que se encendía con una calma que lo hacía sonreír; tampoco era la flama que danzaba y celebraba su pasión; este era el tipo que solo servía para quemar hasta apagarse. Al ver al chico actuando tan inocentemente lo molestaba, lo irritaba, lo asfixiaba. Por unos segundos el mundo se tiño de roj-

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Un gritó lejano retumbó en sus oídos haciéndolo olvidar de su furia. No por lo desgarrador que era, no por el hecho de que sonaba extremadamente similar al que lo hizo hacerse a Opphis, sino por la dirección de dónde provenía.

Si Ophis había decido aparecer allí algo malo pasaría.

No.

NO.

Su mente se puso en blanco. Sin decir una sola palabra extendió sus alas y voló tan rápido dejando atrás a sus dos confusos compañeros. No estaba pensando, esta fue una rápida decisión que tomó en su pánico sin reflexionar en las consecuencias.

A pesar de que nunca antes se había movido a tal velocidad, se sentía la criatura más lenta de la historia, cada instante le pesaba como si se tratara de una década. En menos de 30 segundos arribó al lugar donde el gritó se había originado, pero ni por un momento dejó de preocuparse haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Afortunadamente, no vio a Ophis por ninguna parte. Sin embargo, la escena delante suyo tampoco era una muy agradable que digamos. Valerie estaba salpicada de sangre que no era suya y miraba a Hagen, quien estaba parado al lado del cadáver decapitado de una deforme criatura con forma humanoide.

\- Hagen…- llamó la damphira con una voz dulce cargada de una emoción algo rara en ella, compasión.

Su espada la ignoró y se giró para mirarlo a él, el recién llegado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Mis disculpas por no haber capturado al enemigo con vida. El idiota se resistió demasiado. Era un idiota, un verdadero hijo de puta sin cerebro que no sabía de lo que hablaba. FUFUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Ya había pasado más de un minuto desde que la carcajada había comenzado y parecía que se extendería eternamente. Hubieran detenido...**No**, debieron haber detenido esto hace rato, pero la cabeza decapitada a los pies del muchacho los llenó de horror que los hizo caer en el silencio.

La risa continuó resonando en sus oídos y Riser pensó en la cantidad de años que pasaron desde la última vez que oyó reír de esa manera tan relajada, como si hubiese librado de un gran peso. Era una pena que estuviera apretando la empuñadura de Gram con tanta fuerza.

.

.

.

* * *

**Dato curioso sin importancia: mis palabras favoritas del español son: Banalidad y Mierda.**

**Unas cosillas sobre algunos cambios a la trama original que se realizarán en esta historia:**

**La serie original estaba organizada para ser compatible con el formato de volúmenes cortos autoconclusivos, por lo que era de esperar que eso terminara en arcos bastante independientes unos de los otros y la presencia de enemigos que serían olvidados en volúmenes posteriores.**

**Para esta historia mantendré casi todos los elementos originales, pero el orden algunas sagas y acontecimientos canónicos será ligeramente alterado. Algunos ¨villanos¨ tendrán acuerdos y planes en conjunto, y algunos arcos argumentales estarán fusionados, todo con el objetivo de hacer la historia más fluida (si esto funciona bien, y si fracasa al menos me servirá como experiencia). También está un poco el efecto mariposa, pero como dije antes, los elementos principales de la trama se mantienen, aunque quizás se le agreguen o cambien detalles (como la pequeña historia de Samael).**

**Preguntas finales a los lectores: (Si tienen ganas de responder, siéntanse totalmente libres de ser honestos y de usar la palabra mierda cuando lo consideren necesario)**

***A estas alturas debo admitir que uno de mis recursos/figuras literarias favoritas son las de repetición. Estimado lector ¿Siente que las uso en exceso o que dificulta/arruina la experiencia de lectura?**

***¿Qué tan cansinas encuentran las constantes descripciones de sentimientos usando fuego? ¿Y la descripción en general?**

***¿Saben quién es el cadáver al final del capítulo?**


	19. Historia de Sellzen

**Capítulo XIX: Historia de Sellzen**

* * *

...

* * *

En un país donde el sol nace todas las mañanas, hay una ciudad que siempre está iluminada independientemente de lo que opine el reloj. En una ciudad que nunca duerme, existen bares que solo cierran cuando la mayoría de las personas siguen despiertas. En un bar llamado ¨el perro negro¨, decorado con pinturas de caninos de todos de tamaños y colores, que hacían que el lugar se viera quizás un poco infantil, estaban tres personajes dispares y similares.

Un pajarraco demoníaco y un ex-exorcista clonado entran a un bar y el cantinero les pregunta ¨ ¿Qué van a tomar? ¨ Uno fácilmente podría confundir esto con el comienzo de un chiste, pero allí estaban los tres. A un lado de la barra estaba el cantinero, que parecía demasiado joven para esta clase de trabajo, limpiando una y otra vez cada una de las múltiples copas que adornaban el bar. Al otro lado de encontraban dos hombres de joven apariencia disfrutando de sus bebidas. Uno con un daiquiri de frutilla con mucha azúcar y adornado con uno de esos simpáticos paragüitas miniaturas, mientras que el otro muchacho bebía una copa de gin…su octava copa hasta el momento.

\- Haga el favor de servirme algo más fuerte. Algo de whisky estaría bien. – dijo el joven Sellzen al cantinero tras vaciar su copa.

\- Creo que ya ha bebido lo suficiente.

\- Soy alemán.

Esa breve explicación fue suficiente para que este asintiera y abriera un whisky al 55%. Estuvo a punto de llenar su copa, pero tras unos momentos de deliberación optó por directamente entregarle la botella. No se atrevía a insultar el hígado de un hombre que nació en un país donde uno puede tomar alcohol legalmente desde los 13 años.

La noche continuaba y ninguno de los dos clientes abrió su boca salvo para pedir otra copa. No fue hasta que la cuarta botella de whisky estuvo por la mitad que el muchacho de rubio decidió tomar la palabra.

-Ya que el néctar que incluso los inmortales admiran ha revelado nuest…estoy demasiado bebido para esta mierda. Cuéntame lo que pasó ayer antes de que necesitemos llamar alguien para dar más de dos pasos sin caernos.

La noción de que solo unos pocos litros de alcohol eran suficientes para causarle el más mínimo efecto ofendía al espadachín, pero no había forma de que le recriminara eso a su señor, por lo que ignoró el comentario.

\- El jueves 24 de mayo a las 22:00 en Japón, la investigación de los paraderos de-

\- Te estoy preguntando qué pasó, no qué dice en el informe. - interrumpió Riser - Cuéntame lo que pasó y lo que sentiste, ya sabes, como si estuvieras contando un cuento. No me obligues a tener un momento lleno de sentimentalidad y camaradería contigo para hacerte hablar, estamos demasiado sobrios para eso.

En este punto, Hagen debió vaciar el contenido de su copa para continuar. No se sentía borracho, ni siquiera ligero, pero vaya que desearía haría que contar la historia resultara mucho más sencillo.

-No es para tanto, lo que pasó fue lo siguiente:

.

_El día comenzaba a oscurecer y los grupos de búsqueda ya habían sido designados. En vista de que soy el más capaz de entre nosotros, luego de usted por supuesto, me tocó acompañar a la señorita Tepes para brindarle la protección necesaria._

_Se suponía que nuestra área de búsqueda iba a resultar relativamente segura, la tercera más segura de hecho, tan solo detrás de la de le tocó a la heredera de los Sitri y a usted. Antes de que diga algo con respecto a eso, esto fue debido a la presencia de la señorita Gremory en su grupo._

_De cualquier manera, la búsqueda continuó sin contratiempos. A pesar de que era poco probable que encontrásemos algo, nunca bajé mi guardia. La señorita Tepes también se encontraba bastante atenta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso y por su energía deduje que ustedes no habían mantenido relaciones sexuales la noche anterior, cosa prudente antes de cualquier competición o act…_

_._

\- Espera un momento ¿Cómo sabes eso? Estábamos siendo bastante discretos con respecto a eso. - preguntó Riser con algo nervioso.

\- Lamento decirle esto, pero todos nosotros lo sabemos, es solo que decidimos respetar su privacidad y no decir nada. Loup puede oler el aroma a fluidos que ustedes presentan por la mañana; Shirone se enteró una noche en que intentó ir a su habitación, solo para ser detenida por los…sonidos de dentro; en cierta ocasión Gasper me preguntó sobre ciertas marcas en el cuello de la señorita Tepes, cosa que me llevó a tener un curso acelerado de educación sexual; y finalmente su familia…es su familia.

Eso explicaba un par de cosas. Ahora entendía por qué Loup a veces se tapaba la nariz cuando se encontraban por las mañanas o esa semana en que Shirone no podía mirarlo a la cara. También tendría que asegurarse de que la información de Hagen compartió con Gasper fuera correcta…o por lo menos sensata.

\- ¿Y tú cómo te enteraste?

-No soy estúpido – dijo de forma neutral como si fuera obvio - Yo soy el que se asegura que ningún sirviente los interrumpa.

En estos momentos, el joven Phenex se estaba lamentando el haber preguntado en primer lugar.

.

_Como decía, la noche estaba resultando infructuosa, cosa que era de esperarse puesto que personalmente estaba evitando la posibilidad de un encuentro con Kokabiel mientras la señorita Tepes estuviese presente, decisión que estoy seguro que usted aprobará._

_No fue hasta pasadas unas dos horas en recibimos una llamada proveniente del grupo de Kiba Yuuto informándonos que habían entablado contacto con Valper y sus seguidores. Teniendo en cuenta el bajo nivel de nuestros ¨enemigos¨ (presas es un término más adecuado), ellos deberían de ser más que suficientes para capturarlos de forma satisfactoria. El problema es que personalmente no contaría con ellos ni para cuidar un cactus, mucho menos capturar a un blanco de alta prioridad._

_Tras un breve intercambio de miradas llegamos a la misma conclusión, ir a asistir inmediatamente. Incluso en que caso en que llegásemos tarde, todavía podríamos hacer uso el cáliz para interrogar de los recién fallecidos con bastante facilidad (porque dudaba que fuesen capturados de forma efectiva). Desafortunadamente, fuimos interceptados a medio camino por fuerzas enemigas. _

_En este punto quisiera presentarle mis disculpas de forma debida, fue mi incompetencia lo que causó que nuestra señora resultara lastimada. En mi apuro por llegar a Valper, no presté suficiente atención a mis alrededores y no fui capaz de reaccionar a tiempo ante el sonido del disparo. Una vez que el error fue cometido, activé mi equipo sagrado de inmediato y adopté una postura una postura defensiva con tres de mis espadas mientras nuestra señora curaba la herida de bala en su brazo._

_Esperé pacientemente a que el enemigo revelará su ubicación con otro disparo, cosa para la que ahora estaba preparado. Esperé una emboscada que no ocurría, un ataque sorpresa por detrás, un forcejeo en contra de mi voluntad, un sable en mi garganta, hasta una comparación de la grandeza de nuestras espadas, un…_

_._

\- Antes de que continúes con esto. ¿Te das cuenta de cómo suena eso?

\- ¿Cómo suena qué? – una expresión de confusión demostraba que la respuesta era un no.

\- Olvídalo. Haz de cuenta que no dije nada.

.

_De cualquier manera, una cosa que ciertamente no esperaba era al enemigo revelarse a sí mismo sin motivo. Su guardia baja, sus armas prácticamente olvidadas en su cintura, sus manos temblantes, esa persona no estaba preparada para luchar. Debí haber exterminado al enemigo en ese momento, pero por alguna estúpida razón también bajé mis armas. _

_Conocía ese rostro. Eso no quería decir que reconocí al enemigo delante mío, simplemente significaba que no me resultaba un completo desconocido. Bastaba con mirarme a un espejo para darme de que era otro de mis…no, quiero decir, que era otro de los clones de Siegfried, uno que habían fallado en conectar con Gram. Prueba de esto era que Gram rugía furiosa pidiendo la sangre de mi oponente, de una manera familiar a como lo hacía cuando estaba frente a un dragón. Era difícil contener la sed de sangre que emanaba de ella, el odio que sentía por la mera existencia del clon, y sin embargo no actué en base a ello. _

_Y el clon habló:_

_\- ¿Siegfried? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí con la puta vampiresa chupa pijas? Pensábamos que estabas muerto. Los putos pedófilos del vaticano decían que se habías robado a Gram, pero ellos no te conocen como nosotros, después de todo, nadie disfrutaba de las cacerías tanto como tú._

_Entonces supe el nombre del enemigo, era Freed, un clon con el que solía entrenar durante mi infancia. Un chico sin una sola pizca de clase que tenía peor boca que cualquier marinero de mal humor. Debió de haber sido obvio con solo mirarlo, pero no fue hasta que lo escuché insultar que hice la conexión. Ese chico con el que practicaba había crecido y la única cosa que tenía en común con mis memorias era su boca sucia._

_-Soy Hagen Sellzen, espada al servicio de Riser Ignitus Phenex. – dije volviendo a levantar mis armas – Entrega tus armas y ríndete, o me veré obligado a usar la fuerza._

_Por unos momentos, el enemigo no dio señales de someterse. Simplemente nos miró confundido como si no de entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Disculpe la expresión, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando comenzó a reírse._

_\- Ya entiendo, ya entiendo. Lo admito, Siegfried, casi me engañaste por unos momentos, nunca te tomé por esos que hacen de espías para después darle por el culo a otros. Pero déjate de juegos y celebremos con algo ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco con esta puta? Como fue tu idea, te dejaré tener el primer turno._

_._

La bebida de Riser comenzó a hervir entre sus manos y un cantinero bastante acalorado tuvo que elegir entre encender el aire acondicionado o que le sobre algo de dinero luego de pagar la factura eléctrica.

\- Debería calmarse, mi señor, dudo que un bar humano pueda soportar sus flamas y todavía no terminamos nuestras bebidas.

.

_Mi reacción fue similar a la suya, en un repentino movimiento golpeé fuertemente al enemigo hundiendo el pomo de un de mis espadas en la boca de su estómago. Tuve que tener cuidado de no matarlo con ese golpe, pero sospecho que quizás haya fisurado algo por accidente. La señorita Tepes tampoco perdió el tiempo, y en menos de un segundo, un buen número de insectos estaban inyectando veneno paralizante a través de sus venas, inmovilizando completamente su cuerpo salvo su cabeza. _

_¿Recuerda esas situaciones donde alguien termina en una posición arrodillada y mirando al frente desafiando a las leyes de la lógica y la gravedad que afirman que debería estar tirado en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo? Al parecer, el universo pensó que esta debía de ser una de esas situaciones y terminamos allí, con el enemigo mirándome con incredulidad. Pude ver cómo su rostro se transformaba gradualmente pasando de la confusión, a la negación, quizás un poco de negociación, pero definitivamente mucha ira. _

_-TRAIDOR – gritó el enemigo de manera patética, como era de esperarse de alguien como él – SIEGFRIED, ERES UN COMPLETO HIJO DE PUTA._

_Podría darle una larga lista de todos los insultos que utilizó, pero francamente ya he olvidado la mayoría y no creo que sea buena idea repetir los que recuerdo aquí adentro. Por eso mismo me saltearé esa parte._

_\- Mi nombre es Hagen Sellzen. – aclaré._

_\- Nos estamos desviando demasiado – señaló la señorita Tepes con serenidad - Señor exorcista, no tenemos tiempo para palabras bonitas, así que, dime lo que lo sabes o voy a torturarte hasta despellejarte vivo comenzando por tus manos. _

_La respuesta del enemigo fue una cascada de insultos que no tengo el estómago de repetir. La respuesta de ella fue poner en práctica sus amenazas._

_ Los métodos de nuestra señora son ciertamente eficientes, algo perturbadores, pero eficientes. Mantuvo una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus insectos escarbaban la piel alrededor de los dedos del clon. Podía ver como esas quimeras entre sanguijuelas y garrapatas se colaban por debajo del tejido epidérmico y devoraban lo que estuviera allí. Al cabo de unos momentos, algunas uñas cayeron al suelo acompañadas de trozos sangrantes de carne a medio devorar mientras el clon trataba de no llorar por el dolor._

_Cuando nuestra señora preguntó nuevamente por información, este no respondió, sino que volvió a mirarme con una expresión adolorida, cosa que era de esperarse por lo que acababa de ocurrir._

_\- Siegfried, hijo de perra, nos abandonaste y ahora esto._

_\- No abandoné a nadie, y mi nombre no es Siegfried._

_\- Y UNA MIERDA – volvió a gritar- Tú nos abandonaste, a Lint y a mí en ese puto campo de experimentos a lo nazi mientras te ibas a chupársela a un puto demonio. Desde que te fuiste intentaron que fuésemos tu reemplazo con un montón de tratamientos raros. Eras como nuestro puto hermano mayor y te fuiste. Es tu culpa, tu puta culpa lo que nos pasó. SIEGFRIED, ES TODO CULPA TUYA._

_\- Soy Hagen. – fue lo único que dije. Después de todo, yo no fui el culpable de nada._

_Esa verdad solamente lo enfureció todavía más que antes. Fue hasta casi gracioso como intentaba parecer amenazante en ese estado, pero no estaba sonriendo, simplemente quería acabar con esto rápido y en realidad no era como si tuviéramos tiempo para una sesión de tortura._

_\- Vete a la mierda._

_Cuando me preparé para noquearlo, algo pasó. Una larga serpiente complemente blanca y negra (no digo que fuese bicolor, sino que, por alguna magia que desconozco presentaba los dos colores al mismo tiempo) pareció alargarse y a reptar por su garganta. Podía ver a la larga manguera pulsante atragantar a-_

_._

-De acuerdo, no hay forma en que no estés haciendo esto apropósito. – interrumpió Riser no pudiendo, o no queriendo, creer lo que oía.

Esto confundió al espadachín, que no entendía el motivo de esta interrupción en particular.

.

_No debimos haber dejado que eso pasar. No fue como si la imagen del reptil nos haya paralizado, o siquiera asustado, es solo que cuando vimos a esa serpiente, sentimos como que el tiempo dejó de ser secuencial. No vimos a la serpiente reptar hasta su garganta en un orden de acto y consecuencia, sino que pareció que todo sucedió en el mismo instante, como si no importara que fue lo primero y qué lo segundo. No fs una experiencia que recomendaría a nadie que no me desagrade._

_No fue hasta que la serpiente abandonó mi campo visual que pude reaccionar, y para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo del enemigo comenzó a temblar de forma extraña._

_Todavía no estoy seguro de que fue eso, aunque sospecho que tenía que ver con el alma o algo similar debido a que la señorita Tepes, una persona que no era extraña a la sangre y a muchas otras cosas consideradas perturbadoras, vació su estómago al ver la ¨transformación¨ ocurrir, el vómito cubriendo el suelo mientras ella tiritaba como si estuviera muriéndose de frío._

_En cuanto al enemigo, discúlpeme, pero no estoy en condiciones de describir demasiado los cambios físicos ocurridos en él. No fue nada que no hubiera visto antes, de hecho, se parecía a los cuerpos de los ahogados que luego de unos días se hinchan como si fueran globos y salen a flote. Nada agradable, nada del otro mundo._

_Fue entonces cuando usted escuchó ese grito. Yo ya no estaba prestando atención solo sé sobre el grito por lo que me comentaron posteriormente, todo lo que tenía en mente eran las suplicas de Gram, me estaba pidiendo que corte al enemigo delante mí y en ese punto ya no estaba seguro si era ella o yo quien estaba decidió prepararse para asestar el golpe. Realicé de forma automática mis técnicas y el enemigo estaba muerto. Freed estaba muerto._

_Luego me quedé mirando el cadáver hasta que usted llegó._

_._

No era algo que Riser Phenex admitiría, pero nunca fue demasiado bueno para buscar las palabras adecuadas para tratar temas delicados. Su personalidad siempre fue demasiado brusca para andarse con tales sutilezas. En su defensa, ningún miembro de su nobiliario era tan patético como para guardarle rencor por sus intentos fallidos de animar a nadie. Ellos eran fuertes, no debería haber razón por la que no pudieran aceptar sus palabras. Mierda, ellos probablemente le estarían agradecidos incluso si utilizara las palabras equivocadas.

\- Levanta tu mirada, maestro de la hoja negra. Has luchado y has vencido, no dejes que el coste de una batalla nuble todas las proezas que has logrado. Si deseas callar no seré yo quien cuestione tu silencio, pero pido que escuches mis palabras: No te culpes por la muerte de tu hermano, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, pero no puedes tomar responsabilidad por la decisión de otro hombre.

El espadachín se volteó sorprendido en dirección a Riser y tras unos segundos se le escapó una pequeña risa. No una demencial como la de aquella noche, sino una normal, nada triste ni escandalosa.

\- Disculpe, es solo que me acabó de dar cuenta de nuestro malentendido. – explicó Hagen recobrando el aire – Es cierto que tuvimos vidas similares, vivimos juntos por un tiempo y comparto su apellido, pero jamás vi a Freed Sellzen como familia, ni siquiera me caía bien. No, no fue lo que me afectó esa noche.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – esa era la pregunta obvia, la pregunta que necesitaba ser respondida.

\- Yo había sido un cazador para la iglesia por un par años antes de conocerlo. Monstruos, demonios, herejes, magos, etc; nómbrelo y yo probablemente lo hubiese cazado y asesinado.

El espadachín de los pelos plateados terminó su copa de un solo trago y suspiró sin sentirse cansado. Quizás con los años junto al joven Fénix, él también adquirió cierto gusto por la teatralidad porque allí estaba creando un silencio antes de dar su respuesta.

Finalmente, unas palabras se le escaparon mientras sonreía melancolía.

\- Esa fue la primera vez sentí que había matado a un hombre.

.

* * *

La operación había resultado en una victoria parcial tal y como esperaba. Aunque la presencia de Ophis lo tomó por sorpresa, había previsto las fallas de algunos aliados desde el principio.

Las exorcistas habían hallado a Kokabiel, o él las había encontrado a ellas, y en una demostración de absoluta madurez y sabiduría, decidieron enfrentarse a él sin siquiera avisar a nadie del encuentro. Obviamente, sus fragmentos de Excalibur fueron robados. Solo por un milagro es que ambas seguían vivas…literalmente un milagro. La peliazul había muerto y fue necesario resucitarla con el cáliz del Sephirot. Lo único positivo de esto era que su cadáver estaba casi intacto por lo que Valerie no tuvo que usar la longinus en demasía, lo último que necesitaba era a la damphira teniendo problemas distinguiendo a los vivos de los fantasmas.

Al menos Valper Galilei había sido capturado. Si uno descontaba el hecho de que contaba con una mano menos y que debieron noquear al chico Kiba para evitar que este lo decapitara, el trabajo fue un éxito. Luego de algunas pocas horas de interrogación que incluyeron algunas cuantas sanguijuelas y amenazas, lograron recolectar una buena cantidad de información. Gracias a eso ahora estaban al tanto que el verdadero plan de Kokabiel tenía poco ver con las Excalibur. Resultó que robar los fragmentos de esa tan sobrevalorada arma, copia barata de Caliburn, y esconderse en territorio demoníaco no era más que una carnada para atraer la atención de dos herederas de los pilares del _Ars Goetia_, matarlas y así crear una causa de guerra.

También descubrieron que Kokabiel había hecho una especie de trato con el dios dragón, Ophis, para que esta le dieran serpientes producidos por ella para incrementar su poder, aunque los detalles del mismo seguían siendo desconocidos. Todo lo que era que sabían era que esto conllevaba sus riesgos puesto que Valerie dijo que el alma de Freed fue ¨arruinada¨ hasta el punto de perder todo rastro de raciocinio y posibilidad de ser arreglada.

Toda esta nueva información les dio una idea para una simple, pero efectiva trampa. Rias saldría en otra ¨búsqueda¨ acompañada de su nobiliario y las exorcistas, que contarían con el fragmento de Excalibur que rescataron de Freed Sellzen, solo para ser ¨sorprendidas¨ por un ataque del caído. Aquí, Sona Sitrí crearía un barrera en el perímetro para evitar que escapen, mientras Riser se encargaría de la parte física.

La mera idea de informar al Lucifer de rojo por teléfono que planeaban usar a su hermana pequeña como carnada para atraer al caído era escalofriante. Técnicamente, ella no estaría en el más mínimo peligro, ya que él saltaría en su defensa cuando el cuervo traidor apareciera y lo vencería con facilidad, pero no dejaba de ser una tarea que deseaba evitar.

Por suerte, no tenía que informar a nadie porque contaba con una secretaria que haría ese trabajo por él. Aunque dicha secretaria quizás intente ahorcarlo más tarde por tirar sus responsabilidades en ella.

\- 01:00 am: la carnada está paseándose cerca un almacén abandonado sospechoso de haber sido utilizado por los caídos, bajo el pretexto de una investigación. – Dijo Valerie leyendo su agenda personal, que por alguna razón era de MLP. - Cuando el objetivo entable contacto con ellos, tu atacarás inmediatamente acompañado de tu reina, torre y caballo, con el alfil en la retaguardia.

\- Ya hablamos de esto. Hagen no participará en el ataque, no lo considero mentalmente preparado para esto. – su voz estaba llena de firmeza.

Ambos sabían cómo esta discusión terminaría, ella daría un par de argumentos lógicos, que no tomaban en cuenta que no necesitaba protección, y él concluiría que su decisión es la acertada y no la cambiaría. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que pasaba. Daba gracias a todos los demonios que Valerie no acostumbraba echarle en cara las extremadamente raras ocasiones en que dicha decisión tenía consecuencias…insospechadas, a no ser que fueran estúpidamente grandes.

Además, estaba absolutamente en lo correcto esta vez, no había forma de que alguien que decidiera acompañar su cereal con vodka durante el desayuno estuviese mentalmente estable.

\- No sabía que eras psicólogo. Quizás puedas explicarme porque Loup le sigue ladrando al cartero todas las mañanas. – dijo la damphira con una sorpresa que simulaba ser genuina.

\- Te vez mucho más bonita cuando no usas el sarcasmo, mi estimada dama de la noche estrellada. ¿No crees que un simple beso tuyo sería más suficiente bendición para mi regreso triunfante? Una bella canción nacida de tus labios también es aceptable.

\- Y tú te verías mucho más varonil con un poco de sentido común, mi señor del sol eterno sol. - replicó ella con una sonrisa burlona ignorando el resto de lo que dijo.

Eso se traducía en un ¨tienes suerte de que estemos en una misión por lo que debo conformarme con ser sutilmente pasivo-agresiva en lugar de agresiva-agresiva¨, algo que era tan esperable como decepcionante.

Y lo llamaban a él mal perdedor.

Por suerte pudo animarse a sí mismo al saber que sería esa sería su única derrota en este día.

Esto no era tan solo su orgullo hablando (a los mucho estaba susurrando). Era bien sabido que los caídos eran por muchos la facción bíblica más débil en cuanto a potencial de combate se refiere. Paradójicamente también eran considerados la más peligrosa de las tres, pero esto solo se debía a dos factores:

El primero era que su superioridad numérica. Los ángeles no podían reproducirse, cualquier intento de un ángel por mantener cualquier tipo de relación sexual terminaba con la aparición de un nuevo caído, por lo su población estaba en un constante declive desde la primera gran rebelión. Llegaría el día en que ellos se extinguirían y pasarían a ser el recuerdo de un mito que los hombres soñaron y olvidaron al despertar. Los demonios sufrían de demasiadas guerras civiles y conflictos internos por lo que nunca contaban con un verdadero frente unido en circunstancias de guerra. Además, los caídos no eran tímidos a la hora de aliarse con otras razas y facciones ajenas a las bíblicas.

La segunda razón era Azazel, considerado el ser más peligroso en las tres facciones y sin duda también el más odiado. No hay palabras en las que pudiera pensar que podría hacer justicia a los crímenes que ese hombre había cometido.

La idea de tener que ayudar a tal individuo lo disgustaba, pero no rechazaría la oportunidad de probarse solo por eso. Un pequeño sacrificio para obtener algo de gloria para la casa Phenex y demostrar que se estaba acercando al nivel necesario para destruir a la bestia negra en combate.

Por esa sola razón estaba él allí, mirando el campo de batalla desde la lejanía, sus compañeros detrás suya esperando la señal para comenzar. En realidad, no existía tal señal, todo lo debían hacer era seguirlo luego de que él mismo saltara.

Victoria, eso era en lo único que debía pensar.

No pensar en el futuro hedor a carne quemada o en heridas por ataques de luz sagrada.

Estaba seguro de que ser apuñalado por una lanza de luz sagrada dolería mucho, una sensación que ciertamente deseaba evitar. De lo que no estaba seguro era si lucharía contra un hombre o un cuervo.

¿Debería tararear una canción de guerra? ¿Qué tal recitar un himno de victoria? ¿Darles un discurso de aliento a sus camaradas?

Sus ojos fríos se pasearon unos momentos ellos. No era el ambiente jovial del que disfrutaba antes de sus _Rating Games_, aquí no estaba su torre manteniendo una extraña conversión sin palabras con su espadachín, tampoco veía a la damphira arreglando el cabello de Shirone mientras esta lo miraba pidiendo ayuda. No, aquí estaban un lobo preparado para morder la garganta de su presa, una gatita que deseaba mostrarle que era capaz de la más cruda violencia, y una damphira con un rostro sereno que no traicionaba sus pensamientos.

No era como si fuera la primera vez que realizaran un trabajo de esta clase para ganar un poco de experiencia, ya habían participado en la cacería de unos cuantos diablos errantes o magos que rompieron algún crimen. Pero era la primera vez que Hagen no participaría en una. Tuvo que contener una pequeña risa al pensar que el espadachín fue quien sufrió ataque de empatía, hubiera apostado que Shirone iba a ser la primera que experimentara un poco de TEPT.

Las pequeñas sorpresas de la vida.

Y ya no era hora de pensar en eso. Los enemigos habían llegado.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, tomó aire y pensó que él era el viento nocturno que sacudía las hojas del árbol que allí crecía, luego pensó que no era viento, sino más que eso. Con un susurro pronunció palabras que el aire obedecía y activando el _¨Zephyr¨_ saltó frente a Kokabiel. Aquella fue la primera vez que veía al cuervo en persona y su primera impresión fue que su apariencia le recordaba bastante de la de un músico de rock, sí utilizara lentes oscuros lo acusaría de estar emparentado con Slash. Más tarde le preguntaría si tocaba la guitarra y si estaría dispuesto a utilizar un sombrero de copa durante su encierro.

-Mis saludos a ti, alas de las estrellas.

Dichas estas palabras, la tierra se cubrió de llamas.

..

..

..

-Extra: Nombres

Si hace algunos años atrás alguien le hubiese dicho a Riser que entablaría una relación de rivalidad amistosa con el poseedor del arma mata-dioses más famosa del mundo a través de discusiones sobre lingüista y modelos políticos, él los hubiera llamado mentirosos…no, en realidad huera pensaba que se trataba de una situación algo bizarra, pero no sería la forma más extraña en la que hubiese comenzado una relación (Técnicamente, su amistad con Sairaorg comenzó con una humillación pública accidental producto de su costumbre de recurrir al dramatismo cuando se sentía nervioso).

Era común para ellos entablar debates por correo, o incluso gritarse por teléfono cuando estaban en desacuerdo en algún tópico en particular (aún defendía su idea de que era más fácil imaginar el fin de la sociedad que la muerte del capitalismo). Lo que era extremadamente raro era que se encontraran cara a cara.

Por eso fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibió una invitación para conocer algunos miembros de la facción heroica en una especie de picnic al aire libre. Las únicas condiciones era que el encuentro se realizaría en territorio neutral y él debía prometer que no intentaría siquiera insinuar una oferta para reclutar a uno de ellos como miembro de su nobiliario.

Resultaba ofensivo que hayan necesitado decir esto último de forma explícita, pero era capaz de entender la preocupación de Cao Cao, después de todo ¿Quién podría resistir la tentación de volver su compañero?

\- Bienvenidos al salón libertario.

\- Pensé que se llamaban la facción heroica. La tarjeta que me mandaste decía facción heroica. – dijo Riser mientras releía su invitación.

\- En realidad somos un club social, nuestros miembros son libres de unirse o abandonarnos en base a sus propios deseos. – explicó cordialmente antes de fruncir ligeramente el ceño – Lo que pasa es que la mayoría de nuestros miembros piensan que el nombre ¨facción heroica¨ suena mejor a pesar de que ciertamente no somos una facción, pero estoy divagando. Ven, quiero presentarte a uno de nuestros pilares.

A su lado apareció un joven usando lentes de sol a pesar de que él día estaba ligeramente nublado. Se sintió decepcionado al ver que los supuestos pilares del frente libertino no estaban a la altura de sus expectaciones.

-Bienvenido seas habitante del inframundo. Yo, Conla, el conquistador de las sombras, gran descendiente del héroe Conla, hijo de Cú Chulainn, estoy más que dispuesto a recibir a alguien tenido en alta estima por el maestro Cao Cao. – exclamó con seguridad mientras el usuario de Longinus se masajeaba sus sienes a sus espaldas.

Riser no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en sorpresa. En verdad había subestimado al muchacho, ese gran talento para las artes teatrales merecía permanecer eterno en las memorias del tiempo. Como era de esperar de un subordinado directo de alguien a quien consideraba su rival.

-Me complace ver que un rival mío tenga buen ojo a la hora de elegir aliados, si es que tu presencia sirve como indicación. El fuego obedece mi voluntad, y conozco los secretos que el viento susurra para sí mismo, mi nombre es Riser Phenex. Un placer conocerte, bailarín de sombras.

Con expresiones serias se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos en mutuo respeto, no era cosa de todos los días encontrar a alguien con tal dominio sobre el lenguaje y la gestualidad. El arte del drama superaba todas las barreras que los hombres crean en un intento de diferenciarse.

\- Un digno descendiente de Cú Chulainn. – afirmó Riser con seguridad.

\- Ciertamente un ser que la hace justicia al nombre del ave de fuego. –dijo Conla con el mismo tono de voz.

Ninguno de ellos notó como Cao Cao estaba cuestionado su capacidad para tomar decisiones por tan solo pensar que presentar a estos dos individuos era una buena idea. Su único consuelo era que esto no había escalado en otro debate.

\- Si disculpas mi atrevimiento. ¿Es normal para los miembros adoptar seudónimos basados en sus ancestros? Dudo bastante que Conla sea más tu verdadero nombre.

El joven maestro de la Longinus necesitó tomar un poco de aire para calmarse. No debía mostrar inmadurez frente a los socios del salón libertario.

\- ¿No éramos ¨el frente legendario unido¨? – preguntó confundido otro miembro de ¨la unión de guardianes¨.

Cao Cao necesitó tomar mucho aire ese día.

…

..

..

* * *

**Entonces…saludos luego de un mes.**

**Considero extraño confirmen de experimentos humanos por parte de la iglesia, pero que luego no se vuelva hablar sobre ellos. Incluso si el autor no tenía una jodida idea del cristianismo (y dudo que tenga mucho conocimiento al respecto), debería haber hecho el tema de la clonación un poco más...controversial dentro de la facción, o por lo menos mencionarlo un poco luego del arco de Excalibur.**

**Pero supongo que es una practica común en la mayoría de las NL mostrar una practica considerada negativa y luego olvidarse de ella.**

**Ejemplo común: Las esclavitud es perfecta para mostrar que el mundo, una raza, reino, ciudad o persona, es malvada por permitirla. Quizás el protagonista compre un esclavo y lo traté bien para permitir al autor mostrar que el personaje tiene un buen corazón, van a comentar lo mala que es la practica, pero en volúmenes posteriores se olvidarán completamente del tema y se centrarán solamente en la destrucción del malvado rey demonio. **


	20. Cuervo rostizado y otras recetas

**_Capítulo XX: Cuervo rostizado y otras recetas._**

* * *

_._

_Extractos de entrevistas exclusivas realizadas por Diablovisión a varios miembros del Top20 de los Ranting Games. Si desea ver la entrevista completa, haga el favor de suscribirse a Diablovisión Premium._

Entrevistados:

Ruval Phenex, puesto N°8.

Rudiger Rosenkreutz, puesto N°7.

Sairaorg Bael, puesto N°14.

**Entrevistador: Antes que nada, en nombre de Diablovisión, quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes la oportunidad de llevar a cabo esta entrevista.**

**Nuestra primera pregunta está relacionada con una polémica bien conocida dentro de estos círculos. No son pocos quienes acusan a los _Rating Games_ de ser un mero deporte sin mérito alguno, argumentando que estos no se comparan a una situación de combate realista. En palabras de algunos de nuestros residentes más antiguos: ¨No son más que niños jugando a la guerra¨**

**¿Qué opinan con respecto a esto?**

**Rudiger Rosenkreutz : Con el permiso de mis compañeros, me gustaría ser quien conteste a esto. Como muchos sabrán, antes de ser un demonio fui un simple mago que brindaba sus servicios por algo de remuneración. No soy ajeno a la guerra y por eso entiendo que el origen de la polémica reside en las regulaciones presentes en los _Rating Games._ La idea de que una verdadera práctica marcial debería encontrar ausente de reglas para asemejarse a una situación ¨realista¨, como las encontradas en el campo de batalla, no es nada nuevo.**

**Tal noción es completamente errónea. No voy a mentir y decir que no existe diferencia entre una campaña bélica y un RG, porque la hay...uno rara vez muere o debe matar en un RG. ¿Aparte de eso? No demasiada. A diferencia de lo que muchos creen, la guerra también está reglamentada, incluso para los demonios.**

**No destruimos hospitales o atacamos poblaciones civiles que no sean puntos estratégicos claves. Esto no es por moralidad o algo similar, sino por pragmatismo. Sabemos que, si realizamos ciertas acciones, nuestros enemigos podrían responder de igual manera llevándonos a un círculo vicioso en el que los costos superarían con creces a cualquier clase de beneficios obtenidos por la victoria. En varios casos, podrías destruir tus alianzas y atraer enemigos de otros panteones...básicamente la situación por la que los caídos debieron retirarse de la penúltima guerra entre las facciones bíblicas. Los únicos que suelen poner en práctica eso de que no existen reglas en el amor y en la guerra son usualmente aquellos que no tienen oportunidad alguna de ganar en primer lugar y recurren a esto por desesperación.**

**Incluso si este no fuese el caso, creo que preferiría mantener a los RG como un juego donde podamos crecer y mejorarnos a nosotros mismos sin la necesidad de poner fin a la vida de otro demonio.**

El heredero Bael comienza a aplaudir fervorosamente mientras era mantenido en su silla por Ruval Phenex, quien asiente sonriendo sin dejar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para recordar al muchacho que la entrevista todavía continuaba.

**Entrevistador: Quiero creer que hablo por mí y por muchos de nuestros televidentes que su respuesta es un abrir de ojos para todos. Ahora, una pregunta que ha estado en la cabeza de muchos por décadas, siglos o hasta milenios.**

**¿Qué es lo más importante para ganar un combate?**

**Rudiger Rosenkreutz : Información y experiencia.**

**Ruval Phenex: Trabajo en equipo.**

**Sairaorg Bael: Músculos.**

El sonido se detiene; el entrevistador retrocede unos cuantos pasos sin apartar su atención de la tensión formándose entre tres demonios capaces de destruir todo el estudio con facilidad.

**Entrevistador: Ciertamente se trataba de una pregunta multifacética, difícil de respon...**

**Rudiger Rosenkreutz : No quiero desestimar ninguna de sus propuestas, pero quizás deberíamos admitir que es una pésima idea entablar combate cuyas habilidades nos son un misterio. Con un poco de información podemos no solo saber cómo luchan, sino también sus motivaciones, permitiéndonos manipular el flujo del combate de la manera en que queramos.**

...

Era obvio para cualquiera que estuviese mirando que Kokabiel lucía seriamente molesto por ser interrumpido en su pequeño paseo para causar un casus belli, molesto, pero no necesariamente sorprendido. De la misma manera en la que uno no podía hacer un pastel sin partir algunos huevos, sería estúpido pensar que es posible dar comienzo a una cruzada sin ponerse a uno mismo en peligro haciendo cosas como pisar obvias trampas. El antiguo ángel del juicio aprovechó que todavía no estaba siendo atacado por nadie para estudiar la situación a su alrededor, él tenía menos de siete reclutas consigo y solo un cerbero, pero su consuelo era que sus adversarios consistían de demonios notablemente jóvenes, probablemente nobleza mimada, carne fresca. Ese pensamiento lo tranquilizó hasta el punto de hacerlo sonreír un poco, quizás hasta podría tener un poco de diversión con esto.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera identificar a que familia pertenecía el rubio que lo saludó, su trabajo se volvería muchísimo más sencillo. Kokabiel podía llegar a admitir que su reputación como un belicoso impaciente tenía cierta...credibilidad, pero eso no significaba que fuese lo bastante estúpido para saltar a un enemigo sin tener una mínima idea de sus habilidades. Era impaciente y agresivo, no idiota.

\- ¿No vas a hablar juez estelar? Si el silencio es tu respuesta, recomiendo que oigas mi proclamación. Soy el mito nacido en cada mañana, contado por la tarde y olvidado por la noche. Yo soy el-

El discurso fue prontamente cortado por una lanza de luz dirigiéndose al pecho del joven quien en pánico conjuró una especie de escudo para bloquear el ataque. Una segunda mirada revelaba que efectivamente se trataba de una barrera de aire. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que vio una de esas, y eso le dio una buena idea sobre a cuál familia pertenecía el chico.

\- ¿Acabas de atacarme en medio de mi monologo? Y entre todos los órganos posibles elegiste atacar el corazón, el jodido corazón. – dijo el demonio con incredulidad. - Eso...eso no es gente. ¿Sabes qué? Planeaba tener una educada conversación en donde pudiésemos quizás entendernos el uno al otro mientras luchábamos para poder quitarme algunas dudas existenciales, pero no, tenías que apuntar al corazón. A la mierda con esto, voy a patearte la cara.

Sí, definitivamente un Phenex, solo ellos podían hablar de forma tan ridícula. Todavía podía recordar aquellos días en el paraíso en los que el ancestro de este chico lo forzaba a escuchar una de esas estúpidas poesías que tanto le gustaba escribir. Ni hablar de esas mañanas en que despertaba a medio paraíso con uno de esos cantos a los que Kokabiel hubiese gustado declarar algún tipo de pecado, sino fuera por el hecho de que su Padre los disfrutaba. Pero ahora Él ya no estaba aquí, por lo que no importaba si decidía desplumar a uno o dos de sus pájaros traicioneros.

-Oh, solo estaba saludando. No pensé que los demonios de hoy día podían llegar a ser tan patéticos como para confundir eso con un ataque. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no debería haber esperado demasiado de tu raza en primer lugar, mucho menos de una gallina. Tal vez vaya a cazar otros pájaros de tu familia luego de esto, solo espero que ellos sean una presa más entretenida.

A pesar de sus palabras, el caído ya se encontraba recalculando su plan. Incluso si no creía que un pollo pudiera vencerlo, debía admitir que el chico tenía bueno instintos a la hora de bloquear y esquivar como una marica, quizás acabar con él tomaría más tiempo del que le gustaría. Lo mejor sería matar a Gremory antes de acabar con el resto. Primero el trabajo y luego la diversión.

\- VOY A ARRANCARTE LAS PLUMAS Y METÉRTELAS POR EL...No, no voy a perder el control. Voy a partir cada hueso de tu cuerpo hasta que pidas que te alguien acabe con tu sufrimiento...pero de forma controlada. Por cierto, nuestra querida Valerie aquí presente es la actual poseedora del cáliz de Sephirot.

La chica en cuestión levantó su mano para saludar desde su ubicación a una buena distancia del resto del grupo. ¡Qué demonio más idiota! Pensaba que iba a ganar solo por eso, todo lo que Kokabiel tenía que hacer era matarla primero para que no pudiese revivir a nadie. Con un rápido aleteo, comenzó a volar tan velozmente en dirección a la chica, no sin dedicar una carcajada burlona a esos pobres murciélagos que creían que estaban a su nivel.

Hablando de niveles, pudo notar que el nivel del suelo parecía estar elevándose cada vez más.

**_*Crack*_**

**Ruval Phenex: Mientras es cierto que la información es esencial en cualquier clase de misión, es el trabajo en equipo lo que nos permite llevarla a cabo de manera asegurada. En una batalla, si te encuentras solo luchando contra múltiples enemigos al mismo tiempo es porque algo salió mal. Los números importan, y si soy sincero preferiría pelear contra un demonio bastante más fuerte que yo, que contra dos de un poder similar mío. Incluso si tu aliado no hace nada directamente, su mera presencia es suficiente para dividir la atención del enemigo y ejercer presión sobre el mismo.**

El joven Phenex no intentó ocultar su risa al ver al cuervo de pacotilla estrellarse contra el suelo por idiota, porque esa era la palabra que uno debería usar para describir a alguien que intentase volar a altas velocidades en presencia de un oponente capaz de controlar el aire (Al menos la caída no le causaría más daño cerebral del que ya tenía de antemano.). Aunque su carcajada fue algo corta debido a de una daga de luz acercándose a su rostro.

El intento de ataque sorpresa fue mucho más lento que el primero a pesar de que el proyectil era considerablemente más pequeño. Quizás la caída le haya afectado más de lo previsto, incluso si no parecía la gran cosa, los accidentes todavía podían pasar. Sin pensarlo demasiado, convocó una nueva barrera para bloquear, pero en lugar de estrellarse contra el aire condensado, la diminuta daga dorada explotó como si se tratara de una granada de luz convirtiendo al mundo en un espacio en blanco.

Dolió. Mucho.

Lo que sintió fue a comparable a alguien exhalando un aliento ígneo sobre sus pupilas luego de haberle arrancando los parados en un ataque previo del que todavía no se había recuperado. Una comparación un tanto extraña, pero más extraño era el hecho de que estuviese bastante familiarizado con ello (los dragones no conocían el termino ¨contenerse¨ a la hora de entrenar). Sus cegados ojos ardían hasta tal punto en que si no fuera por el tiempo en que tardarían en volver a crecer se los hubiera arrancado allí mismo. Maldito sea el Kokabiel, sin duda le bajaría todos los dientes apenas tuviese una oportunidad. El estúpido cuervo aprovechó su cegara para gritar órdenes a sus subordinados. Esto último resultaba más molesto que preocupante si los sonidos de maullidos y aullidos acompañados de gritos servían de indicación.

Terminó desperdiciando casi viente segundos hasta que su visión volviera, poco a poco el mundo fue aclarándose dejándole ver una silueta roja siendo zarandeada por otra silueta negra. Su sospecha por la identidad de las figuras fue confirmada de manera casi inmediata por sus gritos.

-Si dejas de meterte en mi camino, te prometo que tu muerte no será tan horriblemente dolorosa, asqueroso demonio.

-Ni lo pienses. Incluso si ella fue mi enemigo hace apenas unos días, no te dejaré dañar los pechos de ninguna mujer, sean grandes o pequeños, firmes o blandos, redondeados u ovalados...

La lagartija roja estaba completamente revestida en su armadura a haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener al cuervo alejado de donde Valerie estaba luchando.

No quería rescatarlo, en verdad no quería encontrarse a menos de veinte metros de semejante criatura, y personalmente amaría castrarlo antes de dejarlo acercarse a alguien de su nobiliario... y quizás tampoco debería dejar a Gasper cerca de esa criatura.

Ah, los sacrificios que uno debía hacer para devolver un favor.

Tomando a la lagartija roja de la espalda, lo arrojó ¨delicadamente¨ hacia un lugar seguro, sorprendiendo de nuevo al caído con su presencia. Antes de que este se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, lo golpeó en el hígado dejándolo sin aire, momento en el que tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la estrelló en el pavimento sin darle tiempo a que se recupere. Cuando estuvo de patear su cabeza para asegurarse de que estuviera inconsciente un rayo de luz atravesó su pierna derecha haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Alguien lo había herido con una maldita flecha de luz, cosa de la que no podía regenerarse con facilidad, a solo segundos de terminar este trabajo de mierda.

Su frustración superaba con crecer a su dolor y mentalmente culpó a uno de los miembros del nobiliario de Rias y a las exorcistas por haber sido incapaces de contener a alguno de sus adversarios, no tenía pruebas de que ese fuera el caso, pero en vista de que la alternativa era adjudicar el error a alguien de su equipo...la culpa la tenían ellos.

Por ese error Kokabiel tuvo el tiempo suficiente para levantarse y tomar distancia. El caído respiraba de forma entrecortada y si uno prestaba la suficiente atención, entre esas bocanadas de aire podían oírse insultos y maldiciones quizás dirigidas hacia Riser o quizás hacía los demonios en general, sus largos cabellos estaban totalmente desaliñados y de sus puntas goteaba sudor, o quizás sangre que aún no se había endurecido. Su previa arrogancia ya no podía ser vista por ninguna parte, todo lo que ahora había en aquel cuerpo era ira ardiente.

**Sairaorg Bael: Todo eso suena muy bonito, pero creo que están olvidando algo muy simple. Hay ocasiones en que no van tener tiempo de hacer estrategias porque algo te agarró desprevenido, te vas a encontrar solo o superado en número, o no podrás hacer uso de las técnicas que tanto tiempo te tomaste en perfeccionar porque la situación no te lo permite. En esos momentos vas a recordar que los músculos nunca te abandonan, puedes contras con ellos en cualquier situación, es más, todo eso que nombraron antes existe para compensar la diferencia en fuerzas, pero los músculos son fuerza en estado puro.**

Cada segundo se encontraba acompañado por una multitud de destellos productos de espadazos fallando en golpear a un cuerpo rojizo, todo esto iluminaba en lo que de otro sería un escenario oscuro. Cada corte rosaba su piel haciéndolo sentirse nervioso por la idea de ser golpeado por algo de lo que le costaría regenerarse, aunque también había cierta emoción, quizás producto de la adrenalina, de ser capaz de esquivar los ataques de alguien usualmente considerado algo fuerte por el resto del mundo a pesar de tener una pierna herida. Los ataques de su oponente eran algo más veloces que los de Sellzen, pero también era infinitamente más predecibles que un estilo que involucraba seis brazos y tres hojas.

Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo habían estado haciendo esto, bueno, no era como si siquiera pensara en ellos, pero si lo hubiese hecho se daría cuenta de que no podía recordarlo. Ignoraba el tiempo, no notaba los gritos, ladridos, maullidos, rugidos dracónicos y otras distracciones que resonaban a sus alrededores. Todo cuanto veía era a su oponente respirando pesadamente totalmente empapado de sudor, las rodillas del caído temblaban un poco demostrando que estaba exhausto. No era que Kokabiel no tuviera estamina, lo que lo sucedió es que el cuervo, en su furia, olvidó que estaba luchando contra un Phenex, es decir, un oponente con una resistencia ridícula que era bien capaz de aumentar la temperatura a su alrededor y disminuir la presión atmosférica haciendo de un golpe de calor algo inevitable.

\- Vas a ver. Con lo que Ophis me dio seré invencible. – dijo Kobabiel. Uno no debía culparlo demasiado por haber dicho eso en voz alta frente al enemigo en vez de consumir la serpiente discretamente, después de todo era difícil pensar claramente cuando te encontrabas deshidrato y con una temperatura corporal que asemejaba una fiebre fuerte.

Ese fue el error que decidió el combate, el caído interrumpió sus ataques para buscar, con sus manos temblorosas, algo de entre su ropa, dando la oportunidad a Riser de lanzarle una bola de fuego a la cara, no lo suficientemente poderosa como para herirlo, pero sí para darle tiempo al demonio de cortar distancia, aun considerando su pierna lastimada. Tomándolo de los hombros con suficiente fuerza como para sentir las clavículas agrietándose entre sus manos, le propinó un cabezazo de tal poder que no solo el cuervo perdió la conciencia, sino también que su tabique quedó completamente destruido por el impacto. La satisfacción de ver su oponente derrumbarse fue acompañada con un simple, pero potente, Uppercut a su barbilla a modo de dar el enfrentamiento por finalizado. Riser había ganado.

Por supuesto que había ganado, era simplemente imposible para un genio como él perder contra un cuervo con delirios de grandeza. De no haber tenido que preocuparse por deñar a sus aliados, hubiese carbonizado todo el lugar con una mano, no, con un dedo y con los ojos cerrados. Sí, eso sonaba adecuado para un genio de su nivel.

_¨Ahora, a celebrar mi gloriosa victoria con el resto. Comenzaré con un cordial saludo a modo de prepararme para la ovación y...MIERDA¨_

Fue en ese momento en el que el muchacho se dio cuenta de que no podía mover su brazo derecho y descubrió una pequeña daga luminosa incrustada por encima de su codo, una que probablemente había cortado algo importante.

Su gloriosa y perfecta victoria arruinada de forma tan vulgar. Maldita sea la metafísica detrás de la magia que evitaba que pueda regenerarse normalmente de ataques sagrados o bendecidos.

Con un suspiro se preparó para cortar su brazo y su pierna para dejar que crecieran una nuevas extremidades, pero antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo la damphira ya se encontraba junto a él aplicando un tratamiento con el cáliz. Todavía no entendía el escándalo que la gente hacía cada vez que perdía una extremidad, pero eso no evitaba que pensara que lo que sea que le estuviera pagando a la chica no era suficiente (si el haber sido capaz de retirar la daga de su brazo sin que él mismo se diese cuenta era de alguna indicación).

\- ¿Qué te parece un aumento de salario luego de esto? – ofreció Riser con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Tengo un salario? –preguntó con cierta sorpresa en su voz. – Pensaba que tu familia simplemente pagaba mis gastos cada vez que íbamos a comprar algo.

Esto fue suficiente para hacer que su sonrisa adquiera un matiz forzado por la ligera implicación de esa simple pregunta.

\- Está en tu contrato, ya sabes, el que te di para que lo leyeras hace ya ocho años. Ese contrato en el que derrame mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas escribiendo para que lo leyeran porque allí se establece las condiciones que probablemente marcarán el resto de tu vida.

\- Oh cierto, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que esa parte estaba claramente escrita en el capítulo 3...

\- Capítulo 2.- corrigió el muchacho.

\- Subsección 3...

\- El contrato no tiene subsecciones.

\- Oh... ¿Clausula 4?

\- Clausula 4.- confirmó.

\- Capitulo 2, clausula cuatro de nuestro contrato.

La muchacha dijo todo eso con total seguridad. Seguridad que no titubeó ni por un segundo mientras la escrudiñaba con la misma firmeza que solía utilizar con su nobiliario cada vez que estos hacían algo cuestionable (ejemplos de estos incluían, pero no estaban limitados, a Shirone intentando comer golosinas antes de cenar, Loup negándose a hablar para hacerse el interesante, y Sellzen tratando de iniciar una pelea con alguien de forma sutil).

\- No leíste el contrato.

\- Nadie leyó el contrato. – afirmó ella mientras ignoraba un aullido de protesta de parte de Loup- Como dije, nadie leyó el contrato.

Riser debía de admitir que era admirable que alguien pueda decir algo como eso con tanta convicción, incluso su hermano alabaría la total falsa de vergüenza en la damphira. Solo por eso lo dejó pasar por el momento.

A su alrededor, todos los caídos se encontraban inconscientes y amarrados, pero en perfecta salud. Hubiese preferido dejarlos con cualquier herida que no fuera fatal o insufriblemente dolorosa para eliminar el riesgo de que escaparan, pero Asia Argento insistió en curarlos, noción que por supuesto Rias y el resto de su grupo apoyó sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias. Casi le dieron ganas de unirse a las exorcistas que estaban protestando a favor del sentido común. Sin embargo, se conformó con que revisaran los cuerpos en busca de cualquier objeto peligroso.

No encontraron nada. Esto lo incomodó bastante en vista de que Kokabiel había revelado su intención de devorar una serpiente de Ophis. Siempre estaba la posibilidad que esas palabras hayan sido producto de alucinaciones provocadas por el calor, la falta de oxígeno y el cansancio, pero dudaba seriamente de que se tratese de eso. Intentó calmar sus miedos jugando con la idea que la serpiente era un producto de Ophis, también conocida como Uroboros, la serpiente que se devora a sí misma representando la idea del infinito. Quizás al tratarse de un producto incompleto, idea que era aterradora por otros motivos, la serpiente efectivamente se devoró a sí misma sin dejar rastro alguno. Esta hipótesis carecía de fundamento alguno, pero también lo hacía la mayoría de la metafísica y la magia.

Era inútil pensar en esa clase de cosas en ese momento, por lo que optó distraerse con ver como las personas celebraban su victoria, o retaban a otros a pelear en el caso de Boba, incluso las exorcistas olvidaron que odiaban a todo y cada demonio para unirse a la conversación. Él no tardó en hacer lo mismo y ponerse a explicar detalle por detalle todas las excelentes decisiones que había tomado durante la contienda, sus hazañas fueron verdaderamente cosa que los bardos hubieran cantado en otras épocas.

Solo el despertar del antiguo ejecutor de Sodoma y Gomorra lo hizo callar por unos momentos. El enemigo que hace unos minutos había intentado matarlo con furia ahora simplemente lo miraba decaído. Todavía había un gran odio reflejado en esos ojos, pero la pasión se había apagado, todo lo que quedaba era un desprecio resignado en su silencio. Y fue silencio lo que inundó el lugar, uno que se hubiera perpetuado de no haber sido por la intromisión de la peliazul exigiendo que se justificara por haber traicionado al paraíso.

El caído no respondió inmediatamente, solo se le quedó mirando como un adulto oyendo con calma las idioteces dichas por un niño...no, probablemente era justamente eso lo que estaba pasando.

\- Soy huérfano. - dijo con una voz neutra que no revelaba demasiado.

El silencio volvió llenar el lugar, pero si antes era una ausencia de sonido que anunciaba un posible nuevo conflicto, ahora era el silencio de aquellos que aún necesitaban tiempo para pensar una respuesta.

La mayoría de los presentes, salvo su propio nobiliario que ya estaba al tanto de esto, presentaron variadas reacciones. Algunos palidecieron a medida que entendían todo lo que esas tres palabras implicaban. Otros, menos entendidos, preguntaban confusos qué quería decir con eso. Bueno, había otra persona que hizo esa misma pregunta, solo que, en lugar de confusión, la hizo con desesperación.

\- Dios ha muerto. Mi Padre, nuestro Padre, ha muerto luchando contra los originales satanes. - una sonrisa tan amarga como maliciosa escaló sus labios – Ustedes le rezan a fantasmas.

Silencio y más silencio. No, en realidad el sonido de las hojas de los arboles siendo estremecidas por el viento nocturno estaba presente, es solo que era ignorado a favor de crear un falso silencio ya sea por respeto, miedo o desesperación.

No fue hasta que una de las exorcistas preguntó ¨¿Por qué?¨ que una palabra tuvo lugar allí. La pregunta carecía de todo contexto que indicara a qué se refería exactamente. Estaba libre a interpretación si preguntaba que por qué era un secreto, o por qué lo habían matado, etc.

El caído interpretó la pregunta vacía como quiso y respondió:

\- Quiero justicia, no solo por mi Padre, sino también por mi madre. Él fue bueno y justo, ella fue más pura que el blanco. Y ahora esos hipócritas de blanco se nie-

Fue en aquel momento que Riser noqueó al caído con un rodillazo en la cara, no porque intentara evitar que los demás escuchen eso, sino porque simplemente no estaba de humor para escuchar algo tan deprimente. Además, quería aprovechar la oportunidad de para golpearlo todavía más sin que nadie lo regañe por hacerlo.

El sonido de los dientes romperse fue prácticamente catártico por para el joven demonio, el único problema eran los llantos ahogados de unas exorcistas sufriendo una crisis existencial a sus espaldas. Fue el equivalente a arruinar un perfecto helado frutal tirándole vinagre encima.

Esas niñas tan insufribles estaban allí comportándose de una forma tan patética y amargando lo que debería ser su dulce celebración de victoria.

_¨ ¿Debería hacer algo?_ ¨ Se preguntó a si mismo mientras repasaba posibles motivos que justificaran que se rebajara a animar a personas que habían sido tan hostiles. No había méritos que lo llevasen a hacer algo por esas dos.

¿Se doblegaría antes las lágrimas de una mujer sufrida? No, él era un creyente de la igualdad de género y estas mujeres se negaron a mostrar agradecimiento tras haber sido salvadas por Valerie.

¿Se compadecería de niñas que perdieron un padre y una madre el mismo día? Tampoco, ellas perdieron toda su empatía luego que trataran a Sellzen como un traidor a pesar de haber sufrido por lo mismo.

¿Mostraría respeto por guerras heridas luego de la contienda? Como si fuera a tratar de guerreras a niñas que apenas sabían cuál de los dos extremos de una espada era el afilado.

La conclusión a la que arribó fue un simple no. Esas criaturas no eran merecedoras de ser llamadas increíbles, y por tanto tampoco lo eran de recibir ninguna colaboración del futuro demonio más fuerte de la historia. Eso no tendría ningún sentido.

Dejando de lados sus pensamientos, pudo ver como las niñas seguían manchando su gloriosa victoria con tales chillidos y el continuo balbuceo de unos ineptos tratando de animarlas eran simplemente una tortura para cada uno de sus sentidos. Preferiría estar escuchando reguetón a estar aquí...de acuerdo, eso quizás fuese una pequeña exageración, pero su punto se mantenía. Una niña de coletas llorando a todas voces y otra peliazul temblado abrazándose a si misma era una vista patética, especialmente considerando que la persona que más fervientemente trataba de animarlas era una monja convertida en demonio que tampoco podía contener sus lágrimas. No le gustaba mucho la vista.

¡Eso era!

Era su deber como un caballero ayudar a su prometida cuando esta en verdad lo necesitara. La doncella de plata, Asia Argento, era una subordina directa de Rias y ,siguiendo esa lógica, ayudarla a ella a consolar a las insoportables niñas era equivalente a ayudar a su prometida.

Con un plan en mente, pensó en un color para llamar junto al viento de la noche, anaranjado fue su elección, pues era un color amable y daba una bienvenida mucho más bondadosa que el mejor de los anfitriones. El viento comenzó a silbar una canción que a todos atraía, pero que tan solo él podía interpretar. Cuando finalmente creyó que la atención de las dos niñas se posaba sobre él, habló con una voz con una voz serena, quizás cálida, que contrastaba con sus fríos ojos y rígida figura.

\- Polvo eres y polvo serás ¿Quién mejor que un fénix para referirse a tales palabras? Tus padres ya no están aquí, hija de Eva, mas te pregunto ¿Siguen menos vivos en tu corazón ahora que saben que no lo están en carne? ¿Vas matarlos nuevo cambiando la imagen que tenías de ellos? ¿No siguen vivos en sus lecciones, en sus historias y en ti, fruto de su trabajo?

Nadie lo interrumpió, mirando a las estrellas podía imaginarse las caras las exorcistas atentas a cada palabra suya, a pesar de que ni él mismo creyera en ellas. _¨Cuando estés contando una mentira al público, aparenta estar convencido de ella y luego olvídate de que estás aparentando. ¨_

Los demonios estaban adoloridos cubriéndose sus cabezas tras haberlo escuchado citar la biblia, pero ninguno dio señal de querer detenerlo, es más, la monja estaba esperando a que siguiera. ¨_Siempre déjalos queriendo más_¨ le decía su hermano ¨_Pero trata de no dejar un final demasiado abierto, los oyentes odian eso. ¨_

\- ¿Vas a odiarlos por haberte abandonado en este mundo de lobos antes del tiempo de tus ancestros, por nunca haber llegado a reconocer tu existencia a pesar que tantas personas te exijan conocer la de ellos, que mates por sus nombres ? ¿Vas a amarlos porque aún puedes encontrar vestigios del amor y protección que desearon entregarte sin saber qué serías? ¿Vas a continuar un camino formado por tantos otros que perecieron en la esperanza de su gloria sin perder nunca su fe o intentarás crear una senda con tus pasos? LEVANTATE Y PIENSA...luego de eso puedes decidir si seguir llorando o no.

El viento se detuvo, la función se acabó y Riser esperaría que alguien mandara un Oscar a su casa más tarde...pero no un Grammy, esas cosas no servían ni como pisapapeles.

Y cuando vio a su público, notó como la chica de las coletas continuaba llorando a cantaros mientras era rodeada por el resto y sus menos artísticas palabras de ánimo, solo la peliazul parecía estar escuchándolo...si uno consideraba dejar caer sus ojos muertos sobre su figura como escuchar. Era evidente que nadie aquí tenía buen gusto estético. Al menos todavía oír un par de aplausos, uno de ellos correspondía, como era de esperar, a Gasper quien había sido personalmente educado en las artes teatrales y musicales por el mismísimo Riser. Lo que le sorprendió fue de donde provenían los otros aplausos.

Desde el cielo vio descender un adolescente o un hombre muy joven revestido de una armadura blanca con alas de color azul claro. Su casca cubría completamente su rostro, pero aun así era capaz de sentir una mueca a través de sus gestos.

-Buen discurso, aunque comenzar con una cita de la biblia se sintió un poco forzado, fue como que saltaste de 0 a 100 de la nada.

Sus casuales palabras hicieron que la mayoría de los presentes levantara su guardia en preparación para otra pelea, incluso aquellos que ya tenían un buena de quien se trataba...aunque quizás era justamente por eso que levantaron su guardia en primer lugar.

-Te callas. Solo llévate a este saco de plumas – dijo lanzando al inconsciente cuervo hacia el recién llegado - ¿Viniste para eso?

\- Meh, era la contingencia en caso de que algo saliera mal. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros cargando a Kokabiel como un saco de papas – Haces honor a los rumores sobre ti, ave inmortal, ciertamente no decepcionas, aunque ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo de mi destinado rival.

Una rápida mirada a la lagartija roja dejó en claro a quien se estaba dirigiendo, muy a la confusión del pervertido que no entendía porque había tantas personas centradas en él.

-Bueno, quizás me estoy apresurando demasiado en juzgar, después de todo, hay otras personas con las que puedo luchar hasta que crezca un poco. ¿Cómo crees una pelea entre nosotros termi-

-Tu completa derrota – afirmó instantáneamente sin dejarlo terminar la pregunta.

En vez de enfardarse, el visitante comenzó a reír como si disfrutara del desafío, cosa que Riser consideraba un caso de masoquismo de su parte...o quizás una mezcla de sadismo y desilusiones de grandeza.

-¿Qué te parece si...- comenzó a decir solo para volver ser interrumpido, esta vez por lo parecía ser su teléfono celular sonando – Me tengo que ir, el jefe me llama o por lo menos creo que es el jefe, no es como que pueda contestar con esta armadura puesta. Ustedes pueden interrogar al resto de los prisioneros antes de entregárnoslos.

Así, sin decir nada más, se largó volando llevándose al caído consigo. Todo eso pareció una escena fuera de lugar, pero al menos borró un poco del ambiente depresivo de hace unos momentos para reemplazarlo con uno repleto de confusión.

\- ¿Quién era ese?- preguntó preocupado la lagartija roja.

-Emperador dragón blanco. Trabaja con Grigori. Intentará matarte repetidamente. Buena suerte.

No esperaba que Loup entre todas las personas se dignara a responder una pregunta que no estaba específicamente dirigida a él, incluso si las respuestas eran cortas, el mero hecho de que se haya molestado en utilizar más 10 palabras de una sentada era impresionante, demostrando que las lecciones de etiqueta que le habían dado no fueron desperdiciadas, cosa que era buena porque de otra forma se verían obligados a usar métodos un poco más forzosos para educarlo. No por nada tenía un silbato para perros guardado en su cajón junto a otras que le fueron regaladas por su hermano y preferiría no tener que nombrarlas en ninguna ocasión.

-No es justo. Yo seré el primero en pelear contra él. Issei puede quedarse con lo que quede de él. – dijo Boba tras haber estado callado más tiempo del que nadie pensaba que era posible.

-¿QUÉ? No quiero pelear contra nadie, todo lo que quiero es convertirme en el rey del harem ¿Por qué tengo que lidiar con un montón de dragones adictos a las peleas?

-Si te hace sentir mejor, estoy seguro de que es más débil que yo. – comentó Riser con desinterés.

Si era sincero, no entendía por qué el lagarto celestial rojo, Ddraig, no informó a su recipiente de que su enemigo jurado intentaría pelear a muerte contra él, ni siquiera se molestó en revelar su presencia en frente a su primer encuentro en esta generación. La primera explicación que se le vino a la cabeza fue la idea de que no lo hizo por saberse complemente superado en fuerza. JA, como era de esperarse de una lagartija, por puesto que sería una completa cobarde.

\- Jefe, ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó Gasper preocupado al verlo reírse como desgraciado sin una razón aparente.

El demonio de pelos dorados no contestó nada, en este punto no le importaba si lo miraban como si estuviera loco. Quizás fue lo mejor que no se haya cuenta que algunas estaban haciendo intentando adivinar que fue lo que le hizo perder la cabeza. Definitivamente fue para mejor que no descubriera que era Valerie la que estaba organizando las apuestas.

.

* * *

Uno de los primeros secretos que uno aprende a la hora de preparar pescado es que cada especie debe ser fileteado de forma distinta. De la misma forma en que es distinto luchar con un errante que contra un hada, la manera de cortar salmón rosado no debería ser comparada a lo que uno haría con un atún. Sin embargo, una de las cosas con las que uno siempre debía contar independientemente del tipo de pescado era de un buen cuchillo, pues de otra forma siempre terminarías por despedazar el filete por accidente.

Con la tabla para cortar, una hoja decente, sal y otros condimentos a su lado, Hagen Sellzen estaba concentrándose en cortar adecuadamente el hermoso espécimen de salmón rosado que tenía en frente suyo. Sus movimientos eran seguros, pero todavía delicados, su pulso calmo contrastaba con la presión interna que sentía por miedo a arruinar un espécimen de tal calidad si se distraía. Fue por eso que no su dudó un solo segundo es activar su equipo sagrado y abofetear la pequeña mano que intentó tocar uno de los filetes ya cortados. Una decisión de la que prontamente se arrepintió al ver a quien había tenido la osadía de golpear. El susto lo hizo soltar su nuevo ¨cuchillo de cocina¨ e hincar una rodilla al suelo en señal de sumisión.

\- Señorita Ravel, mil disculpas por eso. De haber sabido que vendría a la cocina hubiese dejado esto de lado para recibirla de manera adecuada. De cualquier forma, eso no escusa lo que hice, aceptaré cualquier castigo que proponga.

\- Nnoo-o, no. Entiendo que fue un accidente, simplemente asegúrate de que no vuelva a pasar. – dijo de la pequeña rubia de forma algo incomoda. – Oh, ya sé. Como castigo, quiero que peles y cocines papas al horno para la cena de hoy.

En vista de que ambos sabían que el disfrutaba cocinar, esto era una forma de decir que ella simplemente quería comer eso. Personalmente hubiese preferido haber sido un castigo real, aun si era uno insignificante. No era un masoquista, pero herir a la hermana de su señor lo hacía sentir un tanto culpable. Ya era demasiado que tuviera que atacar a Riser con una espada bendecida durante sus entrenamientos, no quería sumar el asaltar a la hermana de este a la lista de sus ofensas contra su señor.

-De cualquier forma, venía a hablarte de...Por favor, dime que no estás usando lo que creo que estás usando como cuchillo de cocina. – pidió la niña en un intento proteger su cordura.

Con un aire más relajado, el muchacho levantó la espada de la mesa, incluso si estaba un poco sucia y cubierta de escamas de pescado, uno podía notar un brillo perpetuo que nunca abandonaba la hoja y hacía de su filo se viera todavía más impresionante, su peso ligero y bien distribuido la hacían cómoda de sostener y usar. Si tuviera una queja sobre ella, es que le parecía que la empuñadura estaba sobredecorada, pero aparte de eso admitía que se trataba de un arma excepcional.

-Estás usando a Ascalon, ASCALON, el arma predilecta de san Jorge y una de las espadas sagradas más famosas del mundo, para cortar pescado.

-Tiene un buen filo. - cosa extremadamente importante a la hora de cortar pescado, y no era como que fuera usar a Gram para algo tan denigrante.

La espada le fue regalada por el mismo arcángel Miguel luego de que su señor y el resto completaran la misión. Se sentía un poco avergonzado de haber conservado el arma aun cuando él fue el único que no participó en la captura de Kokabiel, pero entendía que era lógico que sea el espadachín del grupo quien la conserve.

\- ¿Esa fue la recompensa por la captura de Kokabiel?- preguntó Ravel con cierta timidez que no conseguía enmascarar su curiosidad del todo.

\- No, este fue un simple regalo extra que nos hicieron a modo de crear una buena relación. La recompensa fue...otra cosa.

Algo que su opinión fue un terrible desperdicio de posibles ventajas que podrán haber sacado de allí, una estúpida decisión que no entendía del todo.

.

_Cuando su rey lo había mandado a buscar la recompensa a un templo en Japón de manos del arcángel, sin decirle de qué se trataba, pensó que era un castigo para que pudiese compensar de cierta forma que no había participado en la última misión._

_Su primera señal de que esa idea era incorrecta fue ver al arcángel Miguel pisando el suelo. Nunca fue un experto en teología, pero tenía entiendo que los ángeles no estaban acostumbrados a tocar la tierra a modo de mostrar que estaban separados de los asuntos terrenales. Sin embargo, allí estaba arrastrando sus blancas túnicas por un polvoriento suelo de un templo que ni siquiera era cristiano, sus eternos ojos tristes, pues era la única en podía describir a unos ojos que parecían incapaces de mostrar otra emoción, lo estudiaron de pies a cabeza, no con el aire de aquellos que juzgan a otros, sino reflexionando sobre algo._

_Todavía no se habían dicho nada, en parte porque el muchacho sospechaba que terminaría insultando o amenazando al ángel, un posible futuro aliado de su señor, si habría la boca sin tener bien pensado que palabras decir, y en otra parte porque lo que vio a continuación lo enmudeció. Un ser que supuestamente estaba por encima de todos los que pisan la tierra, se inclinó ante él y ofreció palabras de disculpas._

_Esos sonidos jamás deberían nacer de la boca de tal ser, o por lo menos eso era lo que años de educación cristiana de su niñez le gritaban, una idea de la que temía jamás poder deshacerse. La peor parte era que esas palabras sonaban complemente honestas, alguien que decían que era más perfecto que el hombre estaba admitiendo sus errores a un demonio y se le disculpaba._

_Odiaba esto, odiaba tener que escuchar eso, odiaba entender que esta debía haber sido la recompensa, odiaba cada palabra, cada sonido, cada gesto, cada imagen, cada emoción que cargaba la disculpa. Debería haber odiado al ángel en frente suyo, y por eso lo aterró el darse cuenta que, a pesar de odiar sus palabras, no sentía nada en particular por el ángel que le estaba pidiendo perdón, ni placer por verlo humillarse, ni furia por pensar que una disculpa solucionaría todo._

_¨ ¿Por qué debería perdonarte? ¨_

_Sonriendo de una manera más triste que sus ojos el ángel respondió ¨ El perdón libera a quien lo da, temo que, si me odias, termines haciéndote daño a ti mismo. No te pido que me ames, solo que me olvides, algo que nosotros debimos de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. ¨_

_En el pecho del muchacho creció una sensación extraña, no fue un gran cambio como una esperaría un momento que debería haber sido tan emocionalmente cargado como este, sino un cambio tan pequeño que solo era reconocible por la diferencia que tenía con su estado anterior. No estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas, y por eso, tuvo miedo cuando su pecho dejó de sentirse tan apretado como antes._

.

Seguía estando altamente disgustado con la iglesia y todo lo que esto representaba, por eso estaba usando una de sus reliquias como cuchillo de cocina a manera de mostrarles el dedo del medio, simplemente que ya no había tanta furia en su desprecio. Lo mismo que uno sentiría si estuviese obligado a ver una película que aborrece repetidamente.

\- Hey Hagen, tú sabes que mi hermano te considera su amigo ¿Verdad?

\- Señorita Ravel, apreció mucho su amabilidad, pero no es necesario que diga esa clase de cosas. A diferencia de lo que todos creen, no me siento deprimido, ni culpable. Sí, sí, estuve bebiendo un poco cuando me di cuenta que ¨maté a un hombre¨. Pero, en retrospectiva, no me sentí culpable, simplemente un poco desorientado por la revelación. Creo que lo que más me afectó fue el hecho de que no importaba tanto como imaginé que debería, pero luego de hablar con algunos veteranos como Anteo, me enteré de que no era una cosa extraña. – dijo poniendo la mejor sonrisa reconfortante de la que era capaz. – No todos los soldados sufren TPT luego de matar a alguien.

De ser sincero, se estaba cansando de lo amables que todos estaban siendo con él luego de su mini crisis. Shirone hasta le había traído una bolsa de caramelos como ¨regalo¨ antes de ofrecerle tener una charla de corazón a corazón sobre sus relaciones con sus familiares, una oferta que desgraciadamente su señor le ordenó aceptar (sospechaba que la gata blanca aprovechó la ocasión para sacarse del pecho sus propios problemas con su hermana, una persona a la que él quizás mate si la si la situación lo requería).

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta. – señaló dando a entender que estaba obligado a contestar.

Era en ocasiones como esta en que se aseguraba a si mismo que si alguien negaba el parecido entre su Riser y su hermana, él sería el primero en abofetear a dicha persona con sus seis brazos.

\- Si este mundo fuese mío, se lo ofrecería en bandeja de plata. – su voz llena de emociones que no creía haber utilizado antes trajeron una pequeña sonrisa a su oyente.

Su respuesta no fue directa, pero contenía todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto.

Al final, la pequeña señorita Ravel se quedó unos minutos más tratando de crear una conversación antes de irse y dejarlo seguir fileteando el salmón. Si uno prestaba atención al sonido del ¨cuchillo¨ golpeando la mesa, notaría que se asemejaba al ritmo de una canción. Mientras el muchacho continuaba tarareando de la única forma que conocía, respiraba de una forma ligera a la que todavía no estaba acostumbrado. No le hubiese molestado acostumbrarse a sentirse así.

.

.

.

**Extra: Convención:**

\- No.

Riser no podía recordar la última vez que dio una negación tan enfática, pero darla era absolutamente necesaria para esta instancia en particular.

\- ¿Cuál es tu excusa? Estoy segura de que no tienes ningún plan esta semana aparte de entrenar hasta caer medio muerto. – se quejó Rias quien había sido muy educada a la hora de invitarlo solo para que le respondan de esa forma.

\- Disculpa el tono, mi rosa roja, estaría feliz de acompañarte a esa expo-anime en Tokyo. Es solo que no estoy de acuerdo con la idea de vestir a mi nobiliario como personajes de Hellsing.

\- ¿Es porque sugerí que Valerie, una vampiresa, se disfrazase de una cazadora de vampiros?

\- No por eso, en realidad, estoy seguro que ella disfrutaría hacerlo. Es por Loup.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que se disfrace del capitán de Milenio? Ambos son licántropos.

\- Loup es francés.

\- No entiendo. – dijo Rias siendo incapaz de encontrar una correlación entre las dos cosas.

\- Le estas pidiendo a un francés disfrazarse de un capitán Nazi.

\- Oh...quizás no sea la mejor idea. – admitió un tanto avergonzada - ¿Qué tal si él se disfraza de Kakashi? Tienen un peinado similar.

\- Eso estaría bien.

\- ¿Y qué te parece tener a Hagen de Alexander Anderson?

En vez de responder, el muchacho cerró y suspiró profundamente. Este iba a ser un largo día.

.

.

.

**Este capítulo es, en el mejor de los casos, un intento fallido. Intenté incluir una especie de comentarios entre los sucesos de de la historia, pero en lugar ayudar, solo interrumpieron el ritmo del capitulo todavía más.**

**Por eso y porque los nexos conectores entre los párrafos dan pena, admito que esto fue un fracaso...oh bueno, los conectores de capítulos anteriores tampoco estaban muy bien hechos, pero sentí que esto era todavía más evidente aquí.**

**No estoy muerto y puedo decir que desperdicié mi tiempo jugando Hollow knight (la historia tras el ¨corrupted vessel¨ es sencillamente mi favorita). Aparte de eso quisiera agradecer a los lectores que se molestaron en ller este fic pretencioso de DxD entre todas las cosas.**


	21. Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra

**Capítulo XXI : Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra.**

* * *

Para entender los motivos por los que Riser Phenex prácticamente escupió su batido de proteínas favorito luego de una agotadora sección de entrenamiento grupal es necesario repasar un poco de historia, repaso que el autor aprovechará para discutir ideas que de otra de forma serían demasiado pretenciosas como para ser incluidas en cualquier otro lado.

´El infierno está vacío´, es una frase que aparece en Tempestad, aclamada obra final de William Shakespeare, haciendo referencia que el mal está presente en la tierra de los hombres y no en fuerzas externas. Si uno jugara con la frase fuera de contexto, es posible llegar a la conclusión de que se refiere a que no hay una sola alma en el infierno, una interpretación que conecta con la idea de cierto papa, cuyo nombre se le escapaba, qué afirmó que todas las almas se encontraban en el purgatorio esperando el día del juicio final y, por ende, el infierno de la religión abrahámica se encontraría en desuso hasta dicho momento. Una conclusión de la que fue obligado a retractarse en su lecho de muerte por la presión de los cardenales que no lo dejaron irse a comprobar su teoría en paz. Lo gracioso es que no estaba del todo equivocado, aunque todavía estaba en duda si en verdad tenía tales conocimientos sobre el inframundo o si simplemente fue un tiro al aire que golpeó en el blanco.

No hay humanos en el infierno.

Esta corta oración parece una mentira que intenta pintar a los demonios actuales en un tinte más positivo, y en cierta medida lo es. En el inframundo todavía se subastan esclavos para someterlos con las piezas diabólicas y el comercio con los magos, ya sean pertenecientes a una asociación o independientes, es cosa de todos los días, pero en ningún momento podrás ver a un humano caminando en el infierno. Las almas humanas tampoco son atormentadas por toda la eternidad allí, no solo eso, por leyes creadas por el _Ars Goetia_ estas no tienen siquiera permitido poner un pie en aquellas tierras. Esto último no se debe causas morales puesto que la gran mayoría de los demonios amaría causarles algún tipo de sufrimiento, sino que se trata de un simple caso niños demasiado avergonzados y resentidos como para tan solo ver la causa de su mayor vergüenza.

¿Qué vergüenza preguntas?

La vergüenza que sufrieron en manos de un solo hombre, un hombre cuyo nombre es considerado tabú en todo el infierno, y que nunca es pronunciado a menos que sea acompañado a por una larga serie de insultos que hasta un demonio encontraría horribles. Un hombre más odiado que el mismísimo dios de la biblia, un hombre al que se le puede adjudicar la creación de la sociedad demoníaca tal y como se la conoce a día de hoy.

Salomón. El hijo de David, el rey sabio, el esclavista, el de las 72 llaves.

Durante años el hombre logró poner bajo su comando a los 72 miembros de los pilares del _Ars Goetia_. Los detalles de cómo esto pudo pasar son un misterio para la mayoría pues los demonios que vivieron esto se niegan a hablar de semejante humillación, cosa que hace sospechar que fueron engañados o vencidos de alguna forma. Y como era de esperar, en el momento en que quedaron libres luego de la muerte de Salomón, se aseguraron de destruir el legado que este tanto se había esforzado en crear.

La única razón por la que estos decidieron que ningún alma humana permaneciera en el infierno es sencillamente porque no soportaban la mera idea de que una de las almas del reino del esclavista los reconociese allí abajo. Fue seguramente por esta vergüenza y deseó de venganza lo que llevó _Ars Goetia_ a desarrollar un sistema para convertir a humanos en demonios y esclavizarlos.

Incluso Mephisto Pheles hablaba de Salomón como un idiota incapaz de prever las ramificaciones de sus actos.

_¨Unos pocos años de grandeza para un reino en decadencia a cambio de milenios de esclavitud¨_

A pesar de todo, o quizás por eso mismo, Riser desarrolló una admiración por un humano que básicamente había conquistado el inframundo, el hombre que vio una cima que ni siquiera el primer Lucifer había logrado pisar. Está admiración nunca sería compartida por nadie, pero jamás abandonaría al joven demonio que siempre vería a ese hombre como un símbolo de poder.

Pero toda esa anticuada lección de historia no es de importancia para la situación actual, todo lo que el lector necesita saber es que no hay humanos en el infierno.

En realidad, hasta eso estaba de más, todo lo que uno necesita saber para entender la reacción de Raiser es que la primera cosa que vio al abrir la puerta de la sala de invitados fue a la exorcista peliazul usando un uniforme de mucama demasiado ajustado para una chica de su tamaño y…atributos sentada en lo que los japoneses denominaba seiza con una gran determinación escrita en sus ojos verdes.

\- Riser Phenex, te reconozco como mi rey, a cambio haz de mis sueños una realidad.

Y tras esa declaración, que hasta el demonio debía admitir que sonaba bastante genial, la chica se llevó su mano a su pecho en un gesto que no hizo salvo elevar la fuerza y seriedad de sus palabras. Si uno ignoraba el sexy uniforme de criada, esto fácilmente podría haber una escena de uno de esos dramas clásicos.

Un breve olfateo confirmó que efectivamente no había nada de alcohol en su batido por lo que no estaba borracho y no se sentía tan cansado como para empezar a alucinar. Eso solo dejaba como explicación que el mundo se había vuelto loco y que él era la única persona cuerda que quedaba en toda la existencia gracias a su propia grandeza y talento…era eso o que su hermano tenía algo que ver esto. Por suerte, ambas posibilidades podían ser resueltas de la misma manera: tomando aire se tranquilizó y rápidamente cerró la puerta frente a la cara de la chica porque no había manera de que afrontara esta situación estando completamente sobrio.

…

* * *

En un escenario con la apariencia de un espacioso estudio privado comenzó la función, su papel era el de juez que jugaría a escuchar las palabras del acusado a pesar de que la sentencia ya estaba escrita desde mucho antes de que este entrara al estrado. El jurado compuesto por personas fieles al juez no levantaría voz en contra de su condena y se contentaría con estar parado de forma ligeramente amenazante mirando a la acusada desde arriba.

\- Has arribado a mi nido sin darme noticia, hija de Eva, y esperas que te acoja bajo mis alas pidiéndome cumplir sueños de los que no me has contado. Espero que su lengua sea tan afilada como la espada que te acompaña, pues exijo una explicación.

Desde su mesa de roble dio por comenzada la sesión, una que llevaría a nada. La única razón por la que se molestó en hacer todo esto en primer lugar fue porque se trató de algún de su familia el quien seguramente dejó entrar a la chica en primer lugar. Sí, era obvio que la elección de vestimenta fue su hermano, pero dudaba que Revido fuese el que la trajo hasta aquí, de haberlo hecho no la hubiera simplemente dejado allí sin ninguna clase de desfile o gran presentación. Esto era probablemente trabajo de uno de sus padres quienes querían profundizar conexiones con la nueva alianza entre las facciones bíblicas o quizás su hermanita que quería impresionarlo trayéndole a una persona con una reliquia en sus manos.

\- Mis sueños son volverme fuerte para volverme una digna sucesora de Durandal y formar una familia con un niño que algún día herede ese título.- dijo la chica en un tono de un nuevo recluta que se presenta al sargento.

\- Si esos son tus deseos, recomiendo que entrenes con Vasco Estrada, ese hombre no debería ser subestimado ni siquiera por los grandes dioses. Si quieres una familia, búscala en el mundo humano, no necesitas ser un demonio para eso.

Si no fuera por la luz artificial que iluminaba su rostro y secaba un poco sus ojos, se hubiese visto tentado a bostezar tras verse obligado a decir algo tan obvio. Aunque se estaría mintiendo si dijera que esta era su peor experiencia con humanos pidiéndole algo, ese puesto lo tenía la vez que un culto satánico lo invocó por error a través de un sacrificio de sangre y terminaron pidiéndole bendiciones mientras seguían destripando tiernos corderitos frente suyo, afortunadamente se trataba de un culto suicida y el problema se solucionó por sí solo.

No, la chica era molestamente obvia, pero sería ridículo enojarse solo por eso. Ella estaba siendo muy educada y como caballero era su responder con la misma educación. Además, era entretenido actuar de esta forma.

-No quiero ser débil, ustedes son fuertes, si me quedo con ustedes…creo que también podría llegar a ser un poco fuerte. – ella parecía mucho más pequeña intentando ocultar su timidez mientras hablaba, especialmente al ser la primera vez que la veía con una expresión que no era un ceño fruncido o llanto.

\- Strada, Dulio y Griselda son fuertes incluso si yo obviamente soy una opción superior, ellos también podrían ayudarte. Hay muchas formas de hacerte fuerte sin recurrir a mí o a otros demonios, no estaría en contra de señalarte un pequeño grupo de humano heroicos a los que podrías unirte. Nosotros vamos a luchar contra una bestia temida hasta por los dioses, una contra la que tú probablemente no sobrevivas si la enfrentas. No voy a rebajarme a tomar a alguien cuya capacidad de decidir está nublada por su dolor y resentimiento.

Ante eso, la chica señaló con su dedo a su caballo, acción que hubiera encontrado ofensiva si no fuera porque la confusión en su rostro era terriblemente genuina.

\- No, Hagen no cuenta. Su situación fue algo única. Ahora vamos, Loup te escoltará a Japón o Italia, donde prefieras…luego de que te cambies de ropa, te brindaremos algo más adecuado.

No iba a negar a dicho conjunto de ropa era extremadamente agradable a la vista, revelando unas largas piernas bien afeitadas y exprimiendo su figura de tal modo que era como si no llevara nada puesto. Quizás luego a Val…no, se estaba desviando del tema. No podía dejar a una chica sola en medio de la calle vestida en lo que prácticamente era lencería, especial cuando dicha chica no parecía ser la mente más brillante del aula.

Pero cuando estaba pensando en dónde exactamente debería dejarla, una voz firme y agresiva se hizo presente.

-Estoy haciendo esto por resentimiento ¿Y qué? No me importa si está mal, ni si me voy a arrepentir, si soy engañada, si soy débil. NO ME IMPORTA. Es mi decisión. Por favor, no me quites la primera decisión que he tomado en mi vida. Si es por cómo actué antes, lo siento, les suplico perdón. Si problema es que soy débil, tengo a Durandal, estoy segura de con ella puedo volverme fuerte. A cambio de permitirme seguir con mi decisión, yo….yo te ofrezco todo si quieres mi brazo derecho no estaría en contra de dártelo.

Ciertamente se trataba de una forma bastante indirecta de ofrecer la vida, puesto que dudaba que un espadachín en su línea de trabajo dure mucho luego de perder un brazo. ¿A quién mierda le serviría de algo como eso? Una mesa con una sola pata tendría más utilidad.

En este punto la única persona que lo estaba mirando con temor o curiosidad por su juicio era Xenovia, mientras que el resto o ya sabían lo que iba a decidir o les importaba poco (Él o estaba seguro cuál de las dos opciones era peor).

\- Eres débil. Esa determinación es ciertamente increíble, pero en estos momentos eres patéticamente débil, no podrías siquiera cortar la piel del enemigo al que apuntamos. – dijo antes de mirar a su nobiliario - Ustedes ya saben dónde guardo mis piezas. Voy a hacer la llamada y a pegarme un baño caliente, todos aquí apestamos.

A Riser le hubiera decir que su decisión estuvo basada en fines prácticos, la chica tenía algo de talento según Hagen y su inclusión beneficiaria daría más conexiones a su familia en esta nueva alianza de facciones. Hubiese aceptado decir que aceptó por compasión hacia alguien que había prácticamente quedado huérfana y que deseaba encontrar su lugar en la vida. Jamás pensaría en admitir que simplemente aceptó porque el deseo de elegir de la chica y su determinación de hacerlo le causaba un poco de envidia.

\- Te acompañó, mi cabello tiene algo de sangre que no es mía y se siente horrible. Shirone estás a cargo. – dijo Valerie saliendo de la habitación tras el Phenex.

\- Tú eres el experto en armas, yo me voy a comer algo. – dijo la gata blanca escapando también de allí.

Por suerte, la persona que ahora estaba a cargo era una extremadamente responsable que nunca dejaría sin cumplir una misión encomendada por un superior. En silencio, el espadachín comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún desorden a pesar de que no se encontraban ordenados en primer lugar.

-*_Sigh*_ Recomiendo que pidas una torre, esa pieza es perfecta para alguien con un estilo tan agresivo y brusco como el tuyo. Si bien darte un caballo te ayudaría a suplementar un poco tus falencias en aspectos técnicos y pobre juego de pies, creo que es mejor concentrarnos en pulir tus minúsculas fuerzas.

Con una elegancia típica de un buen mayordomo con años de experiencia de servicio, el muchacho se acercó a ella con una torre negro tan bien pulida que uno podría pensar que tenía otros colores aparate del lustroso negro y el cálido anaranjado. La muchacha no esperó en sostenerla entre sus manos como si temiese que se le escapara volando.

Casi no prestó atención al Sellzen colocando una pieza de joyería hermosamente tallada que todos los miembros del nobiliario de Riser llevaban en sus muñecas. Cada una de las de las pequeñas joyas presentes en aquella banda de metal, presentaba unas minúsculas inscripciones imposibles de leer sin una buena lupa. Incluso una persona poco interesa en el esta clase de cosas podía darse cuenta de que valían más de lo que ella podría llegar a pagar aun si vendiera sus dos riñones.

-Este brazalete es usado por nosotros, seguidores del rey inmortal, Gasper Vladi y Bova hijo de Tannin para favorecer nuestros entrenamientos. No lo ocultes y muéstralo orgullosa al mundo, pues no hacerlo sería un insulto ante nuestro rey, celebra el día en que él magnánimamente reconoció tu pequeño potencial. Llévala tanto en tu muñeca como en tu corazón y mi espada protegerá tu espalda.

-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

\- Loup, te toca. Necesito un trago. (el sonido de los dientes chirriando que acompañaba a esas palabras fue pura coincidencia)

Solos quedaron en la habitación y, siendo ambas personas normalmente silenciosas, ninguno intentó iniciar una conversación. Callados estuvieron unos cuantos minutos antes de que licántropo decidiera que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que desperdiciar el tiempo.

Vamos a buscar ropa. – dijo el joven alto antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta solo para detenerse repentinamente sobre sus pies y voltearse a la chica - Un consejo. Respeta la jerarquía y no le causes problemas al líder…o mueres.

..

* * *

Era curioso para Riser que uno de los momentos más relajantes de su vida diaria era tener a una no muerta perforando su cuello y succionando su sangre como si hubiese no hubiese mañana. Curioso, pero teniendo en cuenta de que ahora tenía que preocuparse de que una niña semidesnuda lo atacara en medio de la calle, quizá no fuese tan extraño como lo sería en otro contexto.

La damphira se encontraba sentada en su regazo, sus labios rosas que parecían tan delicados como los pétalos de una, hubieran dejado una gran marca en su cuello de no haber sido por su regeneración. Su pálida piel se sentía tan y le daba un aire de delicadeza que ya no podía asociar con la salvaje bella de sus ojos rojos. Mas el día de hoy, la atención de Riser estaba narrar todo lo que pasó con una mezcla de cansancio y humor, si fue su propia situación la que le causaba gracias o si los lacios cabellos casi plateados de la muchacha le hacían cosquillas en la barbilla, era algo de que ni él mismo estaba seguro en ese momento.

.

_Bajo el falso cielo en el que brillaba una penosa esfera de tenue luz artificial que no merecía ser comparada con el sol, Riser Phenex se encontraba esperando solitario en uno de los jardines de la mansión rodeado de sin número de especies de flores y arboles cuyos nombres solo conocía gracias a un par de conversaciones casuales que más de una vez había entablado con el jardinero. Era el primer día libre sin ninguna clase de lecciones y entrenamientos que su equipo había tenido desde la dichosa misión, por lo que era de esperar que todos aprovecharan para ponerse al día con sus respectivos hobbies o simplemente relajándose a su manera. Incluso él se encontraba bajo la sombra de un pino afinando su nuevo instrumento, una hermosa guitarra acústica que había adquirido por internet en un capricho que tuvo de aprender los clásicos (todavía lo impresionaba que Amazon tuviese una sucursal en el inframundo a cargo de los gnomos)._

_Hablando de Xenovia, había pasado ya casi un mes desde que se unió a ellos, y su aparición no trajo tantos cambios como había previsto. Había algunos pequeños problemas, pero ni de cerca tantos como temía, la personalidad de la chica normalmente callada le recordaba bastante a la del licántropo con la diferencia que mientras que el silencio de este se debía en parte a un aspecto cultural de su especie, ella era simplemente socialmente inepta. Una prueba de esto es que ya fueron cinco veces las que vio a la chica pidiéndole a Hagen que le dé un hijo fuerte, lo que causó que la reserva de whisky de la mansión disminuyera notablemente. También le había hecho esta pregunta a Loup una vez, pero el lobo simplemente le dijo que no era su tipo. Hasta el momento, él fue el único hombre en el grupo al que Xenovia no le había hecho esa pregunta, cosa que era pues él estaba seguro de ser el más fuerte y atractivo en todo el lugar con diferencia, seguramente un caso de mal gusto. Al menos se llevaba relativamente bien con el resto de las chicas (fue una agradable sorpresa que compartiera el gusto de por la lectura de Ravel, incluso si una primera estaba más interesada en leer textos históricos relacionados con la iglesia). Aunque por alguna razón le tenía un poco de miedo a Valerie, pero la damphira parecía disfrutar de eso por lo que lo dejó pasar._

_Pero aquello no era relevante para lo que estaba haciendo, porque había una razón por la que estaba afinando su guitarra en el jardín y no en su habitación como de costumbre._

_Cuando un portal que rompía con la mayoría de las leyes de la física (a estas alturas se sentía tentado a simplemente quemar sus libros e insultar Carl Sagan), no pestañeó antes de meterse dentro como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. El escenario que le dio la bienvenida era un que ya ha había visto en varias ocasiones, pero que jamás fallaba en impresionar, en frente suyo se extendía un campo de flores prácticamente infinito que presumía de especies que no había visto siquiera en libros, el relajante aroma dulce como un dulce beso de miel silvestre que acaricia con tus sentidos como si de un calmo momento entre amantes se tratara. Por eso no pudo culpar a su anfitrión por recibirlo acostado entre una cama de tulipanes purpuras que atentaba con llevarlo al amable mundo del sueño._

_Y luego me acusas de ser dramático con mis invitados. - acusó Riser fingiendo de manera obvia estar ofendido. – Me duele de hipocresía de alguien que se considera una mente tan brillante. _

_\- No soy yo quien tiene una libreta donde tengo preparados discursos para situaciones altamente improbables. Pero supongo que las aquellos que no naturalmente carismáticos necesitan ese tipo de ayuda. – respondió el muchacho mientras se levantaba luciendo una sonrisa pícara._

_Los años le habían asentado bien al joven que se hacía llamar Cao Cao, si bien era más pequeño y menos musculoso que Riser, eso no quitaba que su figura era una que uno se esperaría de un modelo y no del líder de una facción de humanos. Sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados dando la ilusión que una brisa sería suficiente para derivarlo, algo quizá hecho de forma deliberado para tomar por sorpresa a sus oponentes, pero las ligeras ojeras del muchacho lo hacían sospechar que esa suavidad no era del todo fingida en estos momentos._

_\- Ophis me preguntó tú nombre. – dijo el joven chino adoptando una expresión seria. – Lo gracioso es que esa fue una pregunta al aire, creo que ella ni siquiera notó que estaba allí hasta que terminó de hablar._

_¨Y está demás decir que se lo dijiste¨_

_La relación que existía entre ambos era una de respeto mutuo, fue este respeto por las habilidades del otro lo que permitió a dos individuos normalmente arrogantes entablar una relación de amistad. Era común para ellos compara notas sobre estrategias, o intercambiar información, y por suerte había suficiente confianza entre ellos como para tomar la información por verídica._

_Cuando compartió con Cao Cao su encuentro con Ophis, este le reveló sobre la existencia de la armada del caos (nombre que ambos acordaron que era estúpido), una aglomeración de facciones cuya única cosa en común es que estaban en deuda con Ophis, los distintos grupos ni siquiera se conocían entre ellos. La única condición para formar de la armada y recibir esas serpientes era ¨prometerle¨ a Ophis ayudarla a deshacerse del __**gran rojo**__, y hacer de cuenta que estabas trabajando en ello durante sus inesperadas visitas. No fue una sorpresa para nadie que la facción de héroes fuera uno de los grupos a su servicio, era de esperarse un grupo que deseaba la independencia humana buscara un benefactor que no formara parte de los círculos de los dioses. No envidiaba al que tuviera que trabajar con ella y no culpaba al muchacho por decirle la verdad a una criatura que podría destruir el mundo entero si se encaprichara._

_\- ¿Algún consejo?_

_\- Ophis es prácticamente un niño, trátalo como uno. – la mirada incrédula de Riser lo invitó a continuar la idea – Un niño con poder absoluto al que no puedes mentir sin perder tu vida, pero también es ridículamente fácil de manipular o engañar. Al igual que un niño, ella solo piensa con absolutos. Él nos matará si no la ayudamos con el __**gran rojo**__, pero no le importa como lo hagamos, mientras podamos convencerla de que estamos haciendo algo, ella seguirá dándonos serpientes. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es idear un plan ridículo de vez en cuando, fallar y repetir. Es fácil de manejar, pero también es impredecible y caprichosa…como un niño. Quizás preguntó tu nombre por capricho, quizá te busque, quizá se le olvide, quizá te mate, quizá te de un abrazo, quizá te ¨invite¨ a la armada. No me sorprendería que te declare el nuevo rey del inframundo solo porque le diste un caramelo._

_Esas no fueron las palabras más reconfortantes del mundo._

_-Ahora que lo pienso, que trabajes para ella significa no tienes problemas con estar junto a una niña semidesnuda. Pero supongo que ese tipo de cosas eran comunes en los tiempos de Cao Cao._

_-Bueno, eso todo lo que tenía que decir. Trata de no morir, o por lo menos no me causes problemas si lo haces. Fausto, has los honores. –dijo con una sonrisa que prometía forzada._

_-Esperaunmin…-_

_No terminó su corta y casi desesperada frase cuando un portal se abrió debajo de sus pies dejándolo caer de cabeza sobre su hermosa guitarra que se partió en pedazos bajo el peso de su muy furioso cuerpo._

_La relación entre ellos era una de amistosa rivalidad nacida de un mutuo respeto, pero eso no significaba que no pensara que el chino a veces era un hijo de puta._

_._

\- ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que podamos escondernos de ella con éxito?

\- Desgraciadamente, la misma que tenemos de combustionar instantáneamente en los próximos 4 milisegundos.

No tenía vergüenza de admitir que sentía miedo del dragón del infinito, hasta el mayor de los estúpidos contaba con suficiente sentido común para temerle. Ophis estaba más cerca a ser un desastre natural que una criatura viviente, por lo que no era cobardía de su parte el querer evitarla de la misma forma que uno no iba a navegar en medio de una tormenta en una noche sin luna. (aunque quizá ese fuese mal ejemplo por la existencia de Poseidón, pero a nadie le importaba ese segundón)

-Si ella viene…corre. Ante los ojos de Ophis somos pocos más que hormigas, la única diferencia es que yo soy de un color ligeramente diferente- dijo tragándose su orgullo, cosa que quizás por falta de experiencia haciéndolo le causaba arcadas.

-Nop. Si lo que Cao Cao dijo es cierto, lo mejor sería que llevemos con nosotros golosinas y refrescos en todo momento para distraerla. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es evitar que Shirone se las coma.

-Eso…es en realidad una buena idea. Y pensar que algunos demonios creen que te tengo de secretaria solo por tu radiante belleza, mi querida hija de Selene.

-No me digas que me solo me tienes por mi cerebro. – se lamentó falsamente -Y yo que pensaba que mi señor también me apreciaba por mi humilde e grandiosa apariencia.

Sus últimas palabras le fueron susurradas al oído con el suave tono erótico que aumentaba la temperatura de cualquier persona plana. Podía sentir la entrecortada respiración de la muchacha haciéndole cosquillas en su oreja, como si fuera un aire avivando la flama viva que latía en su pecho. La fría piel de la damphira se entibiaba al entrar en contacto con la hoguera que era la suya, haciendo que juntos llegaran a la tibia pasión que llega antes de que el fuego explote. Unos finos, pero fuertes brazos rodearon el cuerpo del muchacho enredándolo en una prisión de la que no deseaba separarse. El ave de fuego sintió calor y creyó que ella también lo sentía con todo eso que llevaba puesto.

Justo cuando sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por debajo de fino vestido de la muchacha, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Xenovia que no dio signo de preocuparse por encontrarlos en esta posición.

-Traigo noticias urgentes. La firma del pacto de paz entre las facciones bíblicas se ha adelantado para dentro de 4 horas y se espera nuestra presencia como guardaespaldas del satán Lucifer. Disculpen la interrupción y continúen con su acto sexual. – dijo en voz completamente neutral antes de irse.

Los dos demonios se miraron por unos momentos antes de que Riser dejara escapar un suspiró exasperado.

\- ¿Por qué ningún miembro de mi nobiliario puede ser normal?

\- Le dijo el ciego al tuerto. –murmuró ella – Bueno, voy a mi habitación a prepararme. Pido su permiso retirarme mi señor de la llama, pero no estaría en contra de continuar con su servicio a cambio una bella canción.

La chica no esperó su respuesta antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y marcharse de la habitación, dejándolo a él con una molesta torre en sus pantalones y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos sobre el tratado y sus nuevos, aunque curiosamente también estaba allí un pequeño pensamiento que no tenía nada que ver con las facciones, ni con Ophis : pensaba que era un desperdicio que le pidan a un guitarrista cantar, especialmente cuando ella tenía una mucho mejor voz que la suya.

.

.

* * *

La farsa había comenzado y más de una centena de personas se encontraba desfilando con sus armas de manera que parecían que esto era una marcha de soldados preparándose para la guerra, y no una guardia para un tratado de paz.

72 demonios con sus armaduras sucias y ese eterno olor a sangre seca que decoraba sus lanzas por mera tradición ritualista. si la sangre pertenecía a bestias o a hombres era un misterio para el joven Phenex que no podía tomar en serio a esa panda de debiluchos gruñendo a los otros grupos presentes. Su marcha era dispareja y no era difícil pensar que se traba de 72 soldados caminando en la misma dirección y no un pelotón disciplinado, pero de nuevo, ¿Quién tenía tiempo para disciplinar a tan solo un demonio?

33 ángeles revestidos en túnicas de un blanco tan puro que era evidente que jamás tocaron la tierra flotaban con la delicadeza de una pluma a la merced del viento y formaban con la misma rigidez del hierro frio. La legión contaba con treinta ángeles de dos alas separas en tres grupos de diez a cargo de un ángel con dos pares de alas en sus espaldas. Sus ojos parecían reflejar la pureza, por lo que obviamente el polvo del mundo no los alcanza, pero esa solo la opinión del observador.

42 eran los caídos que silbaban y se turnaban entre hacer una guardia de forma sería y relajarse contaban chistes e historias vulgares. Cuando Riser le preguntó a uno de ellos por el significado de su número, puesto que era el único cuyo significado se le escapaba, este se rió y le dijo que era la respuesta definitiva del universo, pero que se le había olvidado la pregunta.

El desfile continuó con la farsa. Todos los presentes sabían que las personas adentro del edificio no necesitaban ninguna protección, pero ellos debían estar presentes para que la gente se tome enserio el dichoso acuerdo de paz. ¿Qué otra razón existía para llamaran a Rias y a su grupo (De los cuales solo estaban presentes la mitad) para proteger al satán de rojo? ¿Qué protección brindaría una exorcista novata al ángel que rechazó ser llamado el más cercano a Dios? El único quizás pudiera hacer algo en caso de un ataque era el lagarto blanco que estaba detrás de la peor criatura del mundo.

A espaldas del satán estaban todos allí presentes, en silencio. Lo que pudo haber sido un ambiente solemne fue arruinado por la actitud tranquila del líder de los caídos, Azazel, el que cambio su blanco por lujuria. Cosa que le llamó la atención a Riser quien había creído que lo odiaría a primera vista, pero no fue así, el hombre de barba desaliñada, su traje arrugado y sonrisa cansada no le causó ninguna emoción salvo decepción. Fue algo decepcionante encontrar a un oficinista cualquiera cuando esperar hallar a un monstruo.

¿Era esta la llamada banalidad del mal? Una lástima, el concepto era mucho más interesante por escrito.

Aunque pensar en esa banalidad seguía siendo más entretenido que el proceso de revisar los artículos del tratado: revisión que estaba de más en primer lugar, ya que todo fue discutido y revisado de antemano, toda esta reunión era solo una gran pérdida de tiempo, pero suponía que parte del trabajo de la nobleza y los altos cargo era guardar apariencias en actos ceremoniales.

Casi agradeció cuando la lagartija roja interrumpió la charla con un grito para pedir/exigir una explicación de por qué Asia Argento fue expulsada de la iglesia.

-Fue nuestro error. – admitió el arcángel con sus ojos eternamente tristes.

-Uno por el que nosotros también guardamos responsabilidad Issei-san.

-Es fácil cometer errores cuando estas en la cima, y aún más fácil olvidar que los que las sufren son aquellos de abajo.

La explicación continuó y varios de los presentes se quedaron admirados al ver a los líderes compartir la culpa entre ellos, un acto de solidaridad que también podía ser visto como perros lamiendo sus heridas entre ellos. Un pensamiento algo cínico, pero era el único que le entraba en la cabeza al ver que el primer caído era participe en la conversación. Algo hecho por un pedazo de mierda no podía tener olor a rosas.

Tanto intentó Riser esa lógica que casi se le escapó la continuación de la conversación.

-No puedo obligar a la iglesia a aceptar a un demonio entre sus líneas. No importa la situación, no voy a imponer mi voluntad sobre aquellos que recibieron el regalo del libre albedrío de mi padre. –una eterna tristeza estuvo presente en cada palabra salida de esa boca - Pero también fue por esa excusa que caímos en la pasividad ¿No? No puedo obligarlos a recibirte, pero puedo ofrecerte la libertad de rezar junto a nosotros sin experimentar ninguna clase de molestia. El joven Riser aquí presente es un ejemplo de un demonio que puede rezar.

\- Me tomó años de intentos fallidos, pero gracias mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas logré desarrollar una completa inmunidad al dolor. Aunque supongo que no cualquiera puede imitar mi proeza y hacerlo por sí mismo.

\- En realidad esa fue parte de tu recompensa por tu misión de recuperar la reliquia. No te lo había dicho explícitamente por temor a causarte problemas. – explicó el arcángel con cuidado.

-Y por supuesto que ya sabía eso. Cambiando de tema, estoy seguro que Xenovia también disfrutaría de esa gracia. Sí, eso suena bien, ahora volvamos al tratado. – dijo rápidamente sin notar la sonrisa de la peliazul.

No había razón para continuar hablando de algo tan obvio como que solo fingió no estar al tanto del regalo que mantuvo oculto para no causar problemas a su familia.

-Ahem, como estaba diciendo, acordamos que los importes correspond…

*BOOM*

Todo se interrumpió.

Una explosión se escuchó desde fuera haciendo que todos los presentes se dirigieran hacia la ventana solo para encontrar una legión de más de cien hombres flotando en el cielo al igual que al comienzo de la reunión. Solo había una pequeña diferencia que hacía la situación infinitamente peor y justificaba el aparente horror en los ojos de algunos de los videntes: había cien hombres, pero a diferencia de antes no eran murciélagos descuidados, palomas limpias o cuervos relajados, sino que eran magos vestidos de largas túnicas que cubrían sus rostros con capuchas que parecían asfixiantes.

Más de cien cadáveres pintaban el suelo de colores blanco, gris, negro y rojo. Un olor tan conocido para él como el de su propio sudor se hizo sentir entre ellos, el aroma a quemada inundó sus narices, provocando arcadas en aquellos no acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas. La magia dominada por los humanos era débil comparada a la de los demonios o cualquier tipo de criatura del sobrenatural, pero su carácter metódico la hacía perfecta para dos tipos de cosas: trampas y emboscadas. Algo con lo que Riser estaba ya ligeramente familiarizado.

Delante de los criminales estaba un hombre con largos cabellos negros portando una lanza, una gran variedad de cicatrices divididas en cortes, laceraciones y viejas quemaduras, desviaban la atención de una prótesis color oro que estaba en remplazo de uno de sus brazos.

Conocía a ese hombre.

-Fraternizando con inferiores, que desgraciada. – dijo prácticamente escupiendo en el suelo – Podría entender si vuestro único crimen fuera robar nuestros nombres, al menos eso se explicaba con cobardía y arrogancia. Esto es simplemente asqueroso, es como si todo por lo que lucharon nuestros ancestros fuese…

Creuserey Asmodeus, el demonio con orejas de elfo continuó hablando mientras ellos lo ignoraban a favor de planear qué hacer.

-Deben tener consigo las serpientes de Ophis, no se me ocurre otra explicación para que se atrevan a realizar este tipo de ataques. –Dijo Azazel casi hablándose a sí mismo – Vali, ve a lidiar con los magos. Me encargaría yo mismo de Asmodeus, pero no creí que fuese buena idea traer mi última invención teniendo en cuenta a uno de nuestros guardias.

El lagarto banco no esperó un segundo antes de vestirse con esa armadura blanca y surcar los cielos. Con una velocidad que muchos, salvo él, envidiarían comenzó a atacar a los manos uno por unos rompiendo sus cuerpos como si estuvieran hechos papel mache, cosa que no era tan impresionante como parecía debido a lo frágiles que podían ser los cuerpos de un mago humano. No había éxtasis en los movimientos del lagarto, cada golpe fue dado de forma mecánica uno tras otro dejando una hilera de cadáveres rojos detrás suyo.

_¨Se está aburriendo¨ _

El espectáculo carmesí perturbó a los miembros del nobiliario de su prometida que parecían no estar acostumbrados a ver sangre, Rias en particular parecía estar haciendo su mejor para centrar su atención en su hermano y evitar mirar la masacre. Pero él no tenía tiempo para mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad, no ahora, no nunca. Es con esa que el demonio salió al campo acompañado de sus compañeros tras pedir permiso.

-MIGUEL-SAMA

Fue lo que dijo la aterrada exorcista al ver a su jefe volar tranquilamente hasta encontrarse en frente al enemigo que lo odiaba, sus alas inmaculadas se ensuciaron con el polvo y las cenizas dejadas por la devastación de la falsa bestia de blanco. En su camino por el prado gris siempre mantuvo su eternamente triste expresión, expresión que uno podría atribuir a su luto por aquellos que habían caído en su defensa o por el triste encuentro que era este.

\- Tú debes ser el nieto de Asmodeus. ¿Supongo que no estarías dispuesto a realizar una tregua para que recojamos los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros?

\- No me hables como si me conocieras, criatura inferior. - gruñó el demonio- No eres Rafael, pero me conformaré contigo por el momento.

\- Incluso si me vencieras, somos demasiados.

\- En verdad eres estúpidos si piensas que vinimos sin ningún plan. No solo tenemos la bendición del dios dragón, sino una pequeña sorpresa. – dijo señalando confiadamente a un pequeño círculo mágico.

Un pequeño agujero en la tela del espacio-tiempo se abrió revelando la figura de una voluptuosa mujer de piel morena como el grano de trigo bajo el sol, su expresión era calmada y seria…no, mejor dicho, su era francamente inexistente, capaz de llenar de envidia a cualquier jugador de póker. Sus pasos eran extraños, si no fuera porque veía a sus piernas moverse pensaría que estaba arrastrando sus pies.

-Katerea, ¿Trajiste a la abominación contigo?

La mujer, ahora identificada como Katerea Leviathan no dijo nada, su expresión muerta continuó en su rostro mientras lentamente salía del portal. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Riser al notar que aquel portal era un tanto oscuro, era cerca del atardecer con el sol todavía dando sus últimos destellos, pero todo lo que podía ver a través de ese portal era oscuridad, como si se tratara de una noche en la que las nubes taparon todas las estrellas.

Sus temores no tardaron en confirmarse. La mujer abrió su boca para hablar, revelando un orificio de vacío sin dientes, ni lengua, nada salva una profunda oscuridad que comenzó a reptar por fuera de su cuerpo en forma de gruesos hilos negros.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? KATEREA ¿ME ESCUCHAS?

Está vez su pregunta obtuvo una respuesta, pero fue una que seguramente preferiría no haber escuchado. En los extremos de hilos negros comenzaron a formarse pequeñas bocas con afilados dientes algo caricaturescos y decenas de agudas vocecillas, como la de un niño, comenzaron a reírse como si se estuvieran burlando del demonio. Rieron y cuando se aburrieron de eso, se dieron la vuelta y vorazmente comenzaron a devorar el cuerpo de la que una vez había sido la Leviathan, todo esto en el transcurso de apenas unos pocos segundos.

Las expresiones de los presentes variaron, pero hubo cuantas que se mantuvieron constantes en todos ellos, entre ellas estuvo la sorpresa y quizás miedo (en los que no resumían de gran poder) al ver a una solo persona salir del portal.

-Valerie – saludó animadamente el nuevo visitante ignorando todo lo que había acontecido. – Jefe, tengo una gran idea.

Gasper Vladi irradiaba una energía y que contrastaba con su naturaleza normalmente tímida y reservada. Las sombras a su lado todavía devorando felizmente el cadáver de la antigua Leviathan no hicieron más que acentuar el contraste y llevarlo a un nivel que puso incómodos a muchos.

-Vamos a luchar – dijo el damphiro con una amable sonrisa que no reconfortaba a nadie.

.

.

.

.

.

**Comentario Corto:**

**Las mudanzas son el infierno, y las aerolíneas su séptimo circulo.**

**Está historia ya es prácticamente mensual, o quizá trisemanal, y sinceramente con todo el movimiento que estoy haciendo no revise este capítulo tanto como me hubiese gustado. Es probable que en una semana sea editado o algo por el estilo.**

**Hay un par de referencias bíblicas sueltas por todo el capítulo, quien las encuentre todas se ganará…. ¿Un cumplido?**

**Lo de Xenovia fue un poco obvio considerando el ultimo capitulo, pero entiendo si alguno no está convencido de ella. El personaje, como la mayoría de ellos, es bastante simple y uno puede decir que está allí para cubrir otro estereotipo de waifu. Dudo que yo llegue a hacer algo inteligente con ella (Aunque si lo hago por accidente, voy a tomar todo el inmerecido crédito). Su inclusión se debió a un par de ideas futuras que tengo en la cabeza (ideas que tal vez nunca utilice).**

**Como siempre, estimado lector, se le agradece el haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esta aglomeración de palabras que de vez en cuando tienen algo de sentido.**


	22. La decimocuarta longinus despierta

**La decimocuarta longinus despierta**

* * *

.

* * *

Existió alguna vez, en un tiempo remoto mucho antes de que las historias de los hombres y los dioses fueran recordadas por la pluma y el papel, un poderoso conquistador cuyo nombre se recuerda a día de hoy como Balar. Pocas cosas se saben del origen de este ser, usualmente catalogado como un dios malvado, puesto que existe una infinidad de leyendas y teorías acerca del mismo. Lo que se es bien sabido sobre el gigantesco dios es el temor que inspiraba su ojo prohibido del cual se decía que podía quitar la vida a cualquier oponente y tragar la luz, garantizando el fin de todo en lo que se posara. Mas ni todo su poder y autoridad lo salvaron de la muerte a manos de su nieto Lug, o por lo menos así lo recuerdan la mayoría de la gente, mientras que otros recordaban que los primeros grupos cristianos que llegaron a evangelizar Irlanda tuvieron algo que ver con su muerte. Quizás murió por una honda como sucedió con Goliat y una lanza cual Ulises en su ojo acabó con la vida del dios, la gente lo recordaba de varias formas y ninguna de ellas parecía falsa.

Independientemente de todo eso, la muerte del tirano del ojo malvado fue celebrada por toda la tierra y hasta varios dioses se sintieron aliviados por esto en vista de que temían los poderes y el deseo de conquista de Balar. Pero las festividades acabaron con la desaparición de su cadáver, considerado ya como una reliquia por los dioses, espíritus y hadas de Irlanda.

Esa fue la historia del origen del ultimo equipo sagrado en ser creado por el dios de la biblia, el prototipo de otra creación que nadie conocía. De un cadáver nació una nueva arma, con sus huesos se creó una jaula para atrapar el tiempo, con su piel un saco para guardar las sombras de todo su maligno ejército y en su ojo se guardó todo el prohibido poder que consiguió someter al dragón de la violencia. Un equipo sagrado que jamás fue catalogado como una longinus, no por su falta de poder, sino porque ningún usuario del mismo había sobrevivido más allá de unas horas luego de su nacimiento. No hasta aquella abominación.

Érase una vez una noche clara sin luna en el cielo, cosa que quizá fue un presagio, que una bella mujer de con una apariencia tan delicada que hubiera sido fácil confundirla con una grácil hada que merodea los prados, estaba por dar a luz al niño del hombre que tanto amaba. Sus esperanzas fueron en vanas cuando sintió un dolor en su hinchado vientre, no por una contracción o algo de semejante naturaleza, sino porque un traje de negro hecho de nada la cubrió completamente. No hubo abrazos cariñosos o palabras de afecto en los pocos segundos de vida que le quedaron a la mujer, sino una intensa cantidad de miedo, maldiciones y gritos de dolor que la hicieron olvidarse completamente de la abominación que había traído al mundo. Cuanto acabó su gritó, le siguieron los de todos los demás presentes para el parto y luego siguió silencio.

No fue hasta horas de la mañana que el padre había terminado sus responsabilidades y vuelto a su hogar lleno de ansias por ver a su esposa y a su nuevo niño. Todo que vio al entrar en la habitación fue una aborrecible criatura de piel prácticamente traslucida, tan pequeño y endeble que resultaba obvio que se trataba de un bebe prematuro, siendo acurrucado por unas largas sombras en una habitación sin nada salvo unas paredes que originalmente no eran rojas. Fue solo por temor y no por compasión que el hombre llamó a sus sirvientes para que se hicieran cargo de la criatura en lugar de matarlo allí mismo.

Fue extraño, un vampiro debería de haberse sentirse orgulloso de que su primogénito presumiera de tanto poder y sed de sangre tan solo momentos luego de nacer, pero el esposo fue superior al vampiro y al padre, haciendo que todo lo que sintiera por la criatura fuera desprecio. Fue por esto que se negó a darle el bello nombre que su esposa y él habían elegido para su hijo, en lugar de eso ordenó a otro de sus bajos siervos que nombrara a la abominación con el primer nombre que se le ocurriera. Y así fue como la abominación que nació sin ser amada recibió un nombre carente de afecto y significado.

Ese día nació Gasper Vladi, pero esta historia no importaría porque el niño en cuestión jamás la conocería.

….

* * *

**Hace un par de horas:**

Sentados en un círculo se encontraban Gasper Vladi junto a dos de sus amigos disfrutando de una calmada, aunque algo aburrida, tarde. Frente a ellos estaban unas cuantas cajas con juegos de mesa desparramadas en el suelo, una buena cantidad de bocadillos y sus bebidas…jugo de manzana.

-Y luego de que mi viejo creara la calzada de los gigantes en una de sus noches de borracho con un tal Finn, se creó una ley que hizo completamente ilegal para cualquier miembro de mi familia poner un pie en Irlanda. – explicó Bova mientras devoraba una rebanada de pizza en su forma reducida.

Le hubiera gustado poder reemplazar estas cosas para niños con una buena cerveza fría, o por lo menos creía que le gustaría porque en realidad nunca antes había probado nada con alcohol. No entendía por qué le decían que era muy joven para eso cuando tomaba cosas como sangre de manera diaria, y la sangre de seguro era una bebida más madura.

-Pensé que tú y Gasper acompañaron a los Phenex a una excursión allí el año antepasado. - dijo Kiba confuso.

-A la mierda las reglas, soy un dragón gigante escupe fuego.

El estar aquí haciendo de niñero era prueba más que suficiente para eso.

Rias le había encargado a él y a Kiba que se aseguraran de que Bova no escapara de aquí para intentar pelear contra el dragón emperador blanco…o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijeron a Kiba. En realidad, era Gasper quien tenía que asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos intentara nada. Las acciones de Kiba durante la última misión fueron altamente preocupantes para su rey, por lo que no había forma de que lo dejaran asistir a un acto tan importante con ángeles cerca, eso hubiera sido una receta para el desastre. Al damphiro le hubiese encantado ir a la reunión, pero entendía que él era el único de su nobiliario capaz de frenarlos.

De seguro que luego de esto se darían cuenta de lo maduro que era y le permitan beber cerveza. Después le pediría en secreto al jefe una lata, preferiblemente una Guinness (por alguna razón se le antojaba bastante esa marca en particular). Solo tenía que tener cuidado de que ni Rias, ni Valerie se enteraran…especialmente Valerie.

Por ahora disfrutaría de la comida y se mantendría atento a que Bova no intentara escaparse por la ventana del baño por tercera vez. Su única queja era que el queso sabía algo raro, casi como si estuviera rancio. Y pensado en que pizzería debería ordenar la próxima vez, cerró sus ojos

En un mundo oscuro escuchó risas que le resultaban nostálgicas a pesar de nunca haberlas escuchado. Tambores sonaban mientras la tierra temblaba bajo el paso triunfante de lanzas, espadas, hachas y fechas. Alguien celebraba y pedía a gritos que él también lo hiciese.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Un rugido lo hizo abrir sus ojos interrumpiendo su agradable marcha a través del mundo, rastros de escombros causados por una bestia enfadada. No era tiempo para estar durmiendo, tenía que tranquilizar a Bova, pero al parecer no era el dragón la única voz presente.

-Dij**t* **e pu***e suficiente so**ífero.

-*** disculpas, ***** no fue ****te para un dragón de su t***añ*.

\- Tú **** familia ***e traid**es.

No entendía de que hablaban y tenía demasiado sueño para importarle. De reojo pudo ver que Kiba también estaba durmiendo, quizás si intentara apagar las luces, todos se irían a dormir también. Con un susurro sus sombras cubrieron la habitación como si de una fina cortina se tratara, un truco que se vio obligado a aprender para poder descansar en medio de compañeros algo ruidosos.

Y un rugido acompañó la caída del dragón. ¿Estaba lastimado? Debía revisarlo, pero tenía tanto sueño.

-** abominac*** ***** pr**para la **pien**.

Pasos se escucharon acercándose y en su pecho sintió tal dolor que abrió sus ojos. Rojo sobre su piel, rojo goteando en el suelo, azul brillando en su herida. Dolía, dolía mucho. Sus ojos lagrimeaban bloqueando la poca visión que tenía, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero dolía tanto.

_¨Duele, duele. ¡Valerie! Ayuda, duele¨_

No era justo, él no había nada malo. A pesar de estar haciendo el trabajo que le habían confiado le dolía tanto. ¿Había fallado? No era justo, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Dolía casi tanto como la vez en Mag Tuired. ¿Dónde quedaba eso? No importa, dolía mucho, especialmente sus ojos.

Sus sombras lo rodearon y por primera vez las vio por lo que eran. Mentalmente las llamó a cada una por sus nombres que antes desconocía, todo esto en un intento de ignorar el ardor en un pecho. Por cada nombre que pronunció, lo llenó una sensación de orgullo y deleite extremo similar a lo que sentía cuando Valerie jugaba con él cuando niño o cuando el jefe lo felicitaba por su progreso, pero esta sensación era incomparablemente más grandiosa. El dolor ya había desaparecido para cuando estaba terminando.

Ahora entendía los que celebraban la sombras, lo celebraban a él. Cálido como una taza de chocolate caliente en el invierno se sintió su pecho. Ellas querían que fuese feliz, querían ser su fuerza, parte de su gloria. Las pobres prácticamente lloraban por la anhelada reunión y de haber teniendo un cuerpo lo hubieran abrazado. Pobre criaturas, temían que las volviese a abandonar y cantaban promesas de venganzas contra nombres que no significaban nada para Gasper.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Se suponía que el equipo sagrado no debía activarse hasta que termináramos los preparativos. – preguntó la voz de una mujer.

-Puede que subestimáramos el poder otorgado por Ophis. O quizás su reacción con el cadáver de un dios es más volátil de lo previsto. Lucifer-sama estará interesado en esto. – está segunda voz desinteresada correspondía a un hombre.

-Has algo pedazo de mierda, muestra que no toda tu familia es una panda de traidores.

Eran molestos. Sus sombras estaban de acuerdo con él. ¿No podían ver que estaban interrumpiendo su reunión con su ejército? ¿Ejército? No importaba. Por primera vez desde que despertó miró a los intrusos en la habitación. Una mujer de piel morena y un hombre de pelo plateado que lucía familiar.

¿Por qué lo miraban así? Era una ocasión para celebrar, sus sombras tenían nombres y sus fuerzas se estaban recuperando. En un par de meses de seguro que podría exterminar a los falsos gobernantes de sus tierras y al legado de Lug. ¿Lug, tierras? ¿Por qué debería importarle algo como eso? Mostrarles a todos cuanto había crecido era mucho más importante, de esa forma dejarían de tratarlo como a un niño. Era una pena que Kiba y Bova estuvieran durmiendo, pero supuso que él también estuvo durmiendo hasta recién.

*Click*

Sus sombras bloquearon un tridente apuntando a su pecho. La mujer morena había intentado interrumpirlo de forma tan maleducada. Con sus ojos miró su cuerpo hasta que esta dejó de moverse, parecía algo asustada y enojada. Perfecto, se lo merecía por arruinar la celebración. Pensaba en simplemente irse, pero sus sombras tenían hambre. ¿Podían las sombras comer? Al menos tuvieron la educación de esperar su permiso antes de hacer algo.

El antiguo dios…no, él no era un dios. El damphiro asintió su cabeza y una larga lanza negra se incrustó en la nuca de la mujer dejándola derrumbarse en el suelo como lo hicieron tantos otros demonios que intentaron invadir su territorio en aquello días.

Eso fue fácil y una señal de que había crecido mucho, quizás lo suficiente para que el jefe peleara enserio con él. No podría ganarle, el jefe era invencible después de todo, pero al menos tendría que reconocer que ahora era un hombre. Con un poco de suerte hasta lo haría usar sus dos manos.

Oh, el hombre de cara familiar seguía allí.

-Felicidades por su despertar. – dijo inclinándose levemente y pegándole una miranda al cadáver de la mujer con cierta curiosidad. - Lamentó no poder celebrar con usted, pero hay otros asuntos que requiera de mi humilde asistencia.

No entendía que tenía que ver que ya no estuviera durmiendo con el que recordara cosas que extrañamente olvidó. Pero el hombre era educado, el jefe diría que era exactamente el tipo de comportamiento que personas tan increíbles como ellos deberían de recibir cuando hacían algo digno de respeto. Con esa idea asintió su cabeza y lo dejó marcharse un círculo mágico.

_¨ ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¨_ se preguntó.

El chico en verdad quería mostrarles a todos lo fuerte que se sentía en esos momentos y tristemente todas las personas que quedaban allí estaban muertas o dormidas, por lo que no contaba con el mejor que digamos. Pero no podía simplemente ir a la reunión y pedirle al jefe luchar, no, ese tipo de cosas debían de hacerse con cierta preparación para que se sintieran especiales. El hermano del jefe se lo había explicado comparándolo con el seducir a una mujer y llevarla a la cama para hacer cosas, comparación que todavía lo hacía sonrojarse un poco, pero por alguna razón ahora podía entender esto mucho mejor que antes.

Con paciencia y delicadeza comenzó a insertar sus sombras en el cadáver teniendo especialmente de no dañarlo. Esta iba ser una gran entrada.

.

* * *

**Actualmente:**

-Gasper ¿Tú…tú hiciste eso? - preguntó Rias con una mezcla de nerviosismo y aparente preocupación escrita en su rostro.

-Gasper, ¿Qué piensas que estás diciendo? Deja ese sucio cadáver donde lo encontraste y ven aquí jovencito – lo regañó Valerie casi de inmediato – Riser, dile algo.

-Estoy algo decepcionado, te enseñé mejor que eso. Cuando haces una entrada debes tener en cuenta la ocasión y al público al que te diriges. Además, si deseas asustar a tus enemigos antes de un combate, recomiendo que tararees antes de aparecer para crear suspenso.

-NO ME REFERÍA A ESO.

Aquello lo deprimió un poco, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo con esa entrada. De todas formas, decidió tomar el consejo a corazón ya que lo del tarareo parecía una gran idea. Ciertamente tenía todavía mucho que aprender para llegar a ser como el jefe.

\- ¿Podemos empezar la pelea? – preguntó más tímidamente de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Era para eso que había venido tan rápido, pero como era de esperar todas las respuestas que recibió fueron de gente preocupándose por él como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesitaba protección. Otros hasta tenían la osadía de ignorarlo para mirar al arcángel pelear con el demonio (la paloma era infinitamente más débil de lo que recordaba, pero supuso que nunca se había recuperado de sus cicatrices).

¿Qué debería hacer? Debía de haber alguna forma de que lo tomaran enserio por unos momentos. No es como si fuera a durar demasiado contra alguien como el jefe de todas formas, por lo que no estaba interrumpiendo nada.

Y tuvo una idea.

De forma casi instantánea dos lanzas de negro fueron disparadas hacia Rias y Valerie. El ataque tomó por sorpresa a las chicas que no tuvieron tiempo ni de parpadear mientras las estacas se acercaban a centímetros de sus rostros.

-MIERD- maldijo Riser mientras empujaba a Valerie fuera del camino y dejando que la lanza atravesara su palma antes de detenerse entre los músculos de su antebrazo, mientras que en el caso de Rias fue una esfera de destrucción del Lucifer lo que detuvo el ataque.

Si la cara que pusieron era de alguna indicación, ahora lo tomaban enserio. Eso era bueno, no quería volver a atacarlas, no como que hubiera habido ningún peligro en primer lugar, era obvio que el jefe, al ser invencible, detendría su ataque con facilidad. Ahora se preguntaba por qué el jefe no bloqueó ambos ataques al mismo tiempo, quizás quería dejar al Lucifer lucirse un poco delante de su hermana…sí, eso tenía sentido.

Mhh…parecía que Valerie estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. ¿Estaba enferma? Eso era algo raro, usualmente era ella que curaba a otros. De seguro era un efecto secundario de su longinus, cualquier ´regalo´ de ese maldito dios estaba destinado a ser peligroso. Nunca entendió por qué ese tipo tenía un culto tan grande, hasta un dios malvado como él tenía más respeto por las leyes de la hospitalidad.

-HEY GASPER. Resiste allí, eres más fuerte que eso. No te dejes controlar. – prácticamente suplicó Issei.

Otros comenzaron a decir cosas parecidas confundiendo al joven damphiro. Era cierto que Issei-senpai nunca fue la persona más inteligente, o sabia, o despierta, o astuta, o etc, pero no es como si estuviera lo suficientemente loco como para decir cosas de la nada. Hasta el jefe le estaba gritando muy enojado que despertara. En verdad era extremadamente confuso que…Ohhhhh.

-No estoy siendo controlado por mi equipo sagrado ni nada de eso. Balar está bien muerto, y su alma ya no se encuentra en este mundo, aunque es cierto que tengo un par de memorias extras. Es solo que me quiero mostrarles lo mucho que mejoré.

Eso debería de arreglar cualquier malentendido que tuvieran, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, era probable que su creyeran que estaba loco con eso de las memorias extras. De cualquier manera, mientras recordara que su nombre era Gasper Vladi y que había nacido en Irlanda, no habría problema. ¿Irlanda? ¿Cuándo se fue a vivir a Transilvania?

Distraerse fue una mala idea, pues sus sombras bloquearon una poderosa patada de un licántropo transformado dirigida a su nuca que de todas maneras consiguió moverlo unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, aunque no sin antes alejar al agresor por los aires durante un par de segundos. De no haber sido por sus sombras actuando de manera independiente, hubiera sido noqueado en aquel instante. El damphiro se lamentó pensando que el jefe estaría decepcionado por verlo bajar la guardia de esa manera.

Debió de haber sido obvio que los otros intentarían interrumpir su pelea. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era pensar en una forma de que no lo hagan.

Y una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

…

* * *

\- ¿Por qué atacaste a Gasper de la nada? Solo está un poco confundido. – preguntó agresivamente Valerie mientras a duras penas intentaba tomar algo aire.

El licántropo simplemente mantuvo contacto visual por unos segundos antes de señalar al cadáver tirado en el suelo y al brazo de Riser regenerándose. Para alguien tan callado, uno debía admitir que podía hacer unos muy buenos argumentos.

Al ver a la chica al borde de un ataque de pánico causó que Riser se lamentara no estar peleando contra el antiguo satán, eso hubiese sido mucho menos complicado que lo que tenía entre manos. La situación estaba empeorando cada minuto que pasaba, lo único que faltaba era que una un tercer grupo apareciera de la nada para causar más problemas. Para su consuelo las cosas eran ´_la cabeza de las Bael es un pedazo de mierda´_ malas, pero no un ´_Crom Cruach estuvo aquí´_ malas.

Por momentos se planteó en maldecir a las leyes de Murphy al ver cientos de figuras de diversos tamaños y formas nacer de la sombra del damphiro y correr en todas direcciones.

\- Las sombras están programadas para atacar todos lo que se crucen en su camino y multiplicarse en base a cuanto devoren. Si una sola de ellas llega a la ciudad, será un desastre. –explicó el chico.

Siendo positivos, ellos contaban con el satán rojo y el gran cuervo de mierda, entre esos dos no tendrían dificultades para contener a las sombras mientras ellos se encargaban del resto.

-AAaagh.

Cuando volteó para ver el origen del sonido se encontró con que la mano de la lagartija blanca se encontraba atravesando el cuerpo de Azazel antes de retirar su brazo con su corazón en mano y volar en dirección a la lagartija roja.

Eso…en estos momentos no tenía siquiera energías para maldecir a Murphy. Luego escribiría una lista sobre lo patético y bajo que era ese lagarto.

-Hagen.

-Como usted ordene. – dijo es espadachín antes de desaparecer con sus espadas en manos.

A l menos aún contaban con el satán para evitar que las sombras escapen mientras ellos se encargaban de las que estaban de aquí.

-Joven Riser, confío en que contengas al pequeño Gasper y mantengas a seguros a los presentes ¿Entendido? – dijo educadamente el satán rojo antes de volar en persecución de las sombras.

La orden casi lo hizo gruñir. El pelirrojo tuvo la osadía de ordenarle algo tan obvio por eso. Por supuesto que sería él quien detenga el pequeño delirio de su subordinado no oficial, era su deber como una gran y digno demonio. Además, su ayuda en este tipo de situación estaba requerida por una de las cláusulas en del contrato que todos sus subordinados debían firmar.

No tardó en darle sus órdenes a su reina, cosa que usualmente no sería su modus operandi, pero en vista de la damphira estaba clavándose las uñas en sus propios brazos mientras respiraba laboriosamente, decidió dejar a cargo a la gatita y arreglar el problema cuanto antes.

-Shirone, estas a cargo de organizar al resto. Divide a la gente entre aquellos que protegerán a la monja y a Valerie mientras estás tratan al cuervo y aquellos que cazaran a las sombras. Xenovia, no te alejes demasiado de Loup, no tienes ni de cerca tanto experiencia como él en estas cosas.

La nekotama asintió tragando su saliva y todavía mirando la figura del damphiro cubierto en un manto de noche. No hacía falta conocerla desde hace años para darse cuenta que estaba preocupada, y era difícil culparla, las personas con la que ella más solía pasar el tiempo en la mansión eran con su hermanita y Gasper.

-Apúrate y ve. Mientras más rápido acabemos con esto, más rápido volveremos a casa y comeremos una tarta o algo por el estilo…y algo de remolacha para Gasper porque el desgraciado estará castigado luego de esto.

Por momentos se replanteó hacer caso al consejo de Ruval y tomar clases en cómo reconfortar a las personas, idea que olvidó en el instante en que sus palabras parecieron llenar a la gatita de confianza.

Y la gente se atrevía a decir que a veces era demasiado agresivo al hablar. Golpearía al siguiente idiota que dijera algo como eso.

Cuando se quedó solo frente a Gasper, pudo ver al niño prácticamente saltando de la emoción, con un cierto aire de inocencia que lo hacía parecer incluso más joven de lo que era, o quizás el tiempo era una mentira de la que todo el mundo estaba convencido y el chico en verdad era así de joven. Sus ojos usualmente rosas, brillaban con el mismo carmesí que los de su amante cuando está consumía su sangre…no, eran distintos, estos ojos eran viejos similares a los que había visto en su maestro cada vez que este oía una canción que le gustaba. En esos ojos había una mezcla de emoción y nostalgia.

Que…decepcionante. Y pensar que un chico a quien él mismo se había tomado la molestia de entrenar caía víctima de algo como un simple equipo sagrado. Cuando volverían iban a tener que redoblar su entrenamiento, no era como si necesitaran dormir demasiado de todas formas.

No, se estaba distrayendo.

No dijo nada, no murmuró ni una palabra, ni emitió frase alguna, pero deseó acabar con esto. El mundo respondió a su llamada y su deseo fue viento y fuego. Si las sombras cubrían al damphiro, el fuego era el nido del Fénix. Abrió su boca para dar unas palabras que esperaba que calmen la locura del niño, o que al menos le sirvieran de excusa por tener que sacarle lo loco a golpes. Pero antes de que dijese algo, el damphiro levantó su mano y con una dulce sonrisa dijo:

-**Dark Necessities.**

Estacas negras cubrieron la tierra.

….

…

…

* * *

**Aniversario y otras cosas poco importantes que no tienen nada que ver con la historia:**

Bueno. Luego de un mes sin acceso a una computadora, terminé escribiendo este pequeño capitulo en cerca de dos días. Y curiosamente fue de los que más disfrute escribiendo en un buen rato, específicamente los POV de Gasper. Con algo de suerte el siguiente episodio estaría listo en cerca de 10 días, a menos que algo pase.

Ya viene siendo un año desde que comencé a escribir está historia y personalmente me sorprende que llegara a este punto porque mi idea original era escribir una fanfic para practicar diálogos y estilos de narración. Para ello elegí una serie que no me gustaba demasiado que digamos con la idea de que no podía arruinar algo que nunca fue muy bueno en primer lugar (mi orgullo no me hubiera permitido insultar una obra que me gustara escribiendo un mal fanfic sobre ella).

Está ni siquiera era la historia que pensaba escribir en primer lugar, mis ideas originales fueron estas:

Un fanfic de Rwby con un Adam Taurus adoptado por un Huntsman humano antes de su ingreso a White Fang: Odio el trabajo de los escritores actuales de Rwby, especialmente cuando es obvio que no tienen ninguna idea de cómo funciona la discriminación y la segregación racial.

Al final no me atreví a realizar está historia antes de estudiar la historia de los movimientos por los derechos civiles en y releer algunos libros sobre Auschwitz y su efecto en los sobrevivientes. Para cuando me vi mínimamente capaz de no cagarla completamente, me di cuenta alguien ya escribió una historia que disfruto bastante teniendo a Adam como protagonista en FF y perdí la motivación (especialmente cuando aún sentía que arruinaría la historia por malinterpretar algo)

La segunda idea un fanfic de Naruto con la típica idea de que uno de los personajes volvía al pasado con sus memorias sobre el futuro intactas. El giro argumental hubiera sido que el personaje en cuestión iba a ser Shukaku (la bestia de una cola) y lo veríamos conectar con Gaara y arreglar/arruinar las cosas en el pasado. Sinceramente deseché la idea por dos razones, la primera porque era obvia de que conforme avanzara la historia Shukaku perdería protagonismo para cedérselo a Gaara y terminaríamos con un Gaara OOC como protagonista. La segunda fue porque creí que no llegaría a ser muy popular porque el interés de la comunidad española está en historias de romance/venganza con Naruto y Hinata.

Y gracias a ese proceso de eliminación, finalmente me decanté por esta historia.

Soy un escritor pretencioso y vanidoso (Lo mucho que me gusta hablar sobre lo que hago en estás secciones es una buena prueba de eso), pero me gusta pensar que no tengo problemas en admitirlo. Por eso mismo espero poder darle a esta cosa un final satisfactorio a esta cosa.


	23. Murphy tenía razón

**Capítulo XXIII: Murphy tenía razón**

* * *

La música es vida y celebración, hasta los ritmos más melancólicos y deprimentes no son salvo una celebración de la tristeza y el dolor. Lo mismo pasa con la poesía y cualquiera otra forma de arte, los artistas se regocijan en aquello que les daña a sabiendas que esto inspirará sus próximas obras. Una idea tan pretensiosa como divertida de explorar, pero una que incluso los seres más crueles apoyaban puesto que convertía sus viles diversiones en una forma de arte y celebración...o eso fue lo que le dijo el jefe la última vez que se emborrachó.

Sombras cual espinas brotaron del suelo amenazando con empalar todo lo que se cruzara por su camino y todo alrededor del muchacho se cubrió de negro.

Qué hermoso era eso.

Memorias de tiempos pasados llenaron al pequeño damphiro de una nostalgia que no entendía del todo y se dijo a sí mismo que hoy era su día y solo suyo. Fue por eso que interrumpió de tal manera las palabras del fénix, si el jefe hablaba seguramente acapararía toda la atención y brillaría más que él, eso era algo que no debería pasar hoy. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y caprichoso por no darle tiempo de decir nada, hasta se sentía mal por eso, pero su jefe era tan increíble que, si lo dejaba hacerlo, todos se olvidarían de él.

Las lanzas negras crecían y cortaban en busca de una víctima, pues si la magia de los demonios era deseo dado forma, entonces el deseo del niño era herir lo que más que pudiera a la persona que más admiraba. No esperaba que siquiera un número infinito de lanzas y fechas vencieran al jefe, pero al menos quería provocarle tanto daño y tanto dolor como le fuese posible. Si hacía eso de seguro los asombraría.

El joven heredero del nombre Phenex esquivaba antes los ojos damphiro con la misma gracia de una majestuosa ave en pleno vuelo (aunque otros observadores más neutrales lo compararían a un pingüino corriendo por su vida). Cada minuto las espinas negras se acercaban más a su objetivo causando rasgadoras en su ropa y pequeños rasguños que desaparecían inmediatamente. Una de sus sombras en particular logró cortar parte del traje del Phenex, dejando vislumbrar una única cicatriz en el pecho del muchacho.

-**Visión prohibida de Balar**. – vociferó el damphiro con impaciencia.

No era justo. Incluso con todo su nuevo poder la única cicatriz en el cuerpo de su jefe provenía de una tonta espada. Él también quería causarle una cicatriz y demostrar que era mejor que cualquier estúpido cuchillo para cocodrilos.

**Los ojos lo miraron con sus rojos**

**llenos de tal enojo**

**Que por dar a su vida ya cerrojo**

**Crecieron en manojos**

**.**

**Y cientos de videntes en su sombra**

**lo maldicen con mala**

**intención por su gala**

**Sin embargo, el reto los asombra.**

Un sin número de ojos se posaron sobre el Phenex paralizándolo donde estaba parado, pero cuando sus sombras intentaron atravesarlo, el demonio soltó un soplido lo hizo parpadear. Un ligero picor se hizo sentir en sus globos haciendo cada vez más evidente hasta convertirse en un gran ardor.

_¨Tonto, tonto¨_

Por supuesto que el jefe usaría aire caliente para neutralizar su vista, siempre hacía algo parecido en prácticamente todos sus combates. Era un milagro que no hubiese prendido el campo entero en llamas para tener la ventaja...¿Todavía estaba siendo subestimando? Bueno, técnicamente no era subestimar si uno consideraba que el jefe era invencible, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Casi lo hizo sonreír cuando sintió sus costillas crujir por un puño que apenas y consiguió bloquear con sus sombras.

_*Crunch*_

Por reflejó creó una mandíbula con oscuridad para morder a su agresor. Sus ojos lastimados no pudieron decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero entonces saboreó el más jugoso néctar bajo el cielo a través del nexo que lo unía a ellas. Todo esto mientras largas espinas crecían para empalar al mundo.

Con una dulzura propia de un padre, pues nadie salvo él merecía el título de ¨el padre de todos¨, acarició a la sombra que mordió su oponente antes de tragársela como si de un espagueti se tratara, cuidando de saborearla como era debido. Sangre, sangre, moneda que compra la vida, y que sanó sus heridas haciendo sentir más vivo que nunca. Qué bonita vista le dio el rojo, un ave de bermellón volando por sobre él brillando como un segundo sol.

Fechas de negro cubrían el cielo solo para desviadas por una ráfaga de viento o quemadas por un fuego que prontamente era devorado por criaturas de negro que rodeaban al ave solo para perecer en llamas y explosiones. Pero tras una larga espera, una de las fechas finalmente perforó el hígado de su objetivo haciendo que por un segundo el Phenex detuviera su vuelo e invitara un mar de negro a que lo derribara al suelo. Bestias y formas amorfas lo rodearon gritando canciones en lenguas que el mundo olvidó tras sus muertes y se quedaron mirándolo como como idiotas.

Por supuesto que temían acercársele, los guerreros de Balar eran locos pero no estúpidos y sabían que estar a menos de cinco metros de tal oponente era básicamente una condena a muerte. Al final Gasper tuvo que pedirle amablemente a una pobrecilla hidra de más de 20 metros hecha de oscuridad que intentara morder al jefe mientras que el resto seguían disparándole flechas y lanzas desde una distancia segura. Luego que el desgraciado reptil perdiera unas cuantas docenas de cabezas, una de ellas finalmente logró arrancarle una pierna de un mordisco mandándolo al suelo. Fue un genial golpe de suerte que el jefe subestimara al reptil, de no haber sido por eso jamás le hubiera causado tanto daño de una sola vez. Aunque ahora su estómago se sentía raro, el estómago de la hidra para ser más exactos, y no tuvo ni tiempo para saborear la sangre que había conseguido antes de que la bestia estallara en mil pedazos.

Por supuesto que alguien como el jefe solo se había dejado golpear para hacer que baje la guardia. Ahora ninguna de sus sombras se atrevía a pararse cerca del demonio y se conformaban con intentar atravesarlos con sus armas. Le hubiera gustado decir algo emocionante sobre lo que siguió, pero fue una tarea básicamente tediosa en donde a veces unas armas herían al jefe quien ni se había molestado en esquivarlas para mostrar dominancia. Alrededor del Phenex se alzaban columnas de fuegos que intentaran reducir un mar negro a cenizas, el viento rugía furioso desviando la mayor parte de los proyectiles lanzados y el aire se volvía cada vez más cálido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo ya llevaban jugando a eso, pero minuto a minuto gotas de rojo goteaban y todo el negro celebraba por el regalo del hidromiel divino. El rubio que cubría la cabeza del demonio se tiñó de carmesí, pero eso no era suficiente. Esa euforia no bastaba, quería comer más, quería causarle una cicatriz al jefe, quería más, más.

\- Jefe, tu sangre es la... - comenzó a decir antes de caer de rodillas sin motivo aparente.

Su cabeza se sentía liviana y el sudor lo empapaba a pesar de prácticamente no haberse movido durante todo el encuentro. Confuso levantó la vista al cielo y vio un segundo sol brillando en lo alto espantando a su ejército que por naturaleza le temía.

\- Vas a estar tan jodidamente castigado luego de esto. – dijo una voz revestida de llamas que luchaba contra un ejército.

* * *

La pelea contra el bajo ángel había llegado a un punto muerto. Su superior herencia combinada con el poder que obtuvo de Ophis lo hacían bastamente superior en fuerza y velocidad, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, era incapaz de atinar un solo golpe. Seguramente se trataba de otro de esos bajos trucos a los que las palomas estaban acostumbradas, pero eso no lo detendría.

Creuserey comenzó a reunir su basto poder mágico para mostrarle al arcángel lo que significaba ser un verdadero demonio y no uno de esos de clase baja con los que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Fue en aquel momento que Miguel dejó ver el brillo de su legendaria arma con la que tantas batallas había participado.

Esa fue la última cosa que Creuserey vio antes de que su cabeza cayera rodando al suelo.

* * *

Hagen concordaba con quienes decían que la cocina podía llegar a ser una actividad terapéutica, pero hasta él debía admitir que esta palidecía en comparación a la oportunidad de cortar un dragón que se había atrevido a desafiar a su rey, y esta vez hasta tenía permiso implícito de desmembrarlo (su rey no dijo nada al respecto, por lo que no estaba prohibido).

No esperó antes de desvainar sus tres armas favoritas. Una hoja de filo tan brillante que parecería ser capaz de cortar la luz, Ascalon, la santa espada que heredó el despreció del dios de la biblia por las serpientes y dragones; una espada gris sin adornos ni nombre, su hierro frío era el terror de la magia y el fin de la fantasía; y Gram...la espada que odia.

Intentó decapitar al dragón blanco mientras se encontraba monologando sobre su destino y blablablá -Quizás estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los discursos de su rey y por eso este le pareció demasiado insípido en comparación- Casi tuvo ganas de darle un cumplido al usuario del _**Divine Dividing**_ por solo recibir un pequeño corte al intentar bloquear la hoja de hierro.

\- ¿No escuchaste cuando dije que mataría a sus padres si nuestro duelo era interrumpido? – gruñó el dragón blanco señalando al usuario del **Booster Gear**.

Eso explicaba por qué la señorita Gremory y Akeno se encontraban mirando la batalla como idiotas. Una simple situación de rehenes con una simple respuesta. Su misión era detener al traidor, nada más.

-¿QUÉ HACES?- gritó el dragón rojo al verlo moverse.

Deshaciéndose de toda idea de defensa, intentó asestar un corte con Gram mientras sus otras dos hojas bloqueaban sus rutas de escape.

\- **No dejes que esa espada nos corte. – **advirtió una voz.

**Divide, divide, divide.**

El dragón blanco se lanzó en dirección a la espada de hierro logrando evitar su derrota a cambio de unos cortes en sus palmas. Hagen se sorprendió al ver a su oponente bloquear la hoja sin perder sus manos, aunque rápidamente razonó que esto se debió a la habilidad de su longinus. Quiso continuar con el asalto, pero fue empujado por una poderosa patada, que afortunadamente alcanzó a bloquear con Ascalon.

**\- Vali, deberíamos retirarnos. Este es uno de los peores oponentes para nosotros en este momento. No podremos terminar la batalla antes de que el satán vuelva.**

\- Es justamente por eso que deberíamos quedarnos a luchar. Tú eres el que siempre dice que no existen caminos fáciles para alcanzar nuestro sueño.

Era interesante saber que la longinus podía hablar, más aún saber que esos dos tenían una buena relación y casi sintió envidia de verlos ponerse de acuerdo mientras que él tenía escuchar las quejas de los Gremory por ¨Poner la vida de los padres de Issei en peligro¨, como si fuera su problema. Oh, si no fuese por el hecho de que era la prometida de su rey.

Tras disculparse educadamente por su apresurada intervención, giró en dirección a su presa y con una sonrisa comenzó a decir.

\- Mis disculpas por atacarte sin presentarme. Soy Hagen Sellzen, servidor del más increíble demonio en la historia, Riser Phenex, y antes de empezar me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

Su cambio de actitud no pareció sorprender a su oponente, quien seguramente había escuchado de algunas de las peculiaridades de su famoso rey.

\- ¿Cómo se sintió traicionar a la única persona en el mundo que consideraba a tu vida como algo más valioso que la mierda de perro? La cara que puso cuando destruiste su corazón fue simplemente fenomenal, casi me arrepentí de no haber traído una cámara conmigo. Supongo que fue su culpa ¿Verdad? Después de todo, debió haber existido una razón para la que fueras abandonado por tus padres. O quizás están muertos. De haber dado vida una criatura como tú yo también me hubiera suicidado.

La cara del dragón cuando intentó envestirlo como un toro borracho fue ciertamente terapéutica. Su oponente no tardó mucho en calmarse, pero era difícil recuperarse de un mal inicio, especialmente cuando uno se veía superado en número. Mientras **Booster gear** lo distraía con ataques patéticamente obvios, o cuando las chicas finalmente acertaban un endemoniado ataque mágico, él asestaba espadazo superficial (No se atrevía a sobre extenderse y arriesgarse a que sus fuerzas se dividan luego de ser tocado por **Divine dividing**.)

Había algo simplemente mágico en ver a un oponente desgastarse poco a poco tras ser cortado por ti. Incluso la energía que robaba del usuario del **Booster Gear** no era suficiente para compensar el debilitamiento que ser cortado por Ascalon y Gram le causaban, ambas armas eran prácticamente veneno para un adversario como este.

Finalmente uno de los rayos de la reina de Gremory dio de lleno y el espadachín vio una ventana para un buen golpe. El dragón albino fue capaz de esquivar la apuñada a su garganta y bloquear el corte a su hígado, pero su reacción fue demasiado lenta como para evitar que Gram cercenara una de esas alas que arrogantemente se extendían en su espalda. Cuando el descolorido dragón cayó al suelo, Hagen sonrió. El cielo le pertenecía solo a su rey, todos los demás eran simples intrusos en su dominio.

Su victoria se sintió corta al sentir uno de sus brazos de carne partirse bajo el peso de un gran cilindro de metal que lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros. A partir de este punto actuó bajo puro instinto, apenas sus pies golpearon el suelo saltó en dirección a su atacante ignorando que uno de sus brazos colgaba flácido.

Un joven bastante alto de pelo marrón levantó su bastón, que ahora era mucho más pequeño que antes, para bloquear dos sablazos que intentaban cortarlo de la cabeza a los pies.

\- Entiendo que todavía te quedan 5 brazos, pero ¿en verdad vas a continuar luchando así? – preguntó aparentemente ofendido.

Sin dignarse a responder, usó su brazo sano para apuñalarlo en el vientre con Gram mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas. Pero su golpe fue desviado fácilmente por una espada. Sin verle la cara a su nuevo oponente, le asestó una patada al hígado antes de tener que retroceder por una sorpresiva bola de fuego lanzada hacia él.

-Deberíamos retirarnos. Aunque admito que es poco triste no poder a prueba mi arma contra alguien que maneja dos famosas armas matadragones, la situación solo se volverá más precaria a medida que el tiempo pase. - dijo un atractivo muchacho rubio de ojos azules.

Prontamente una mujer que lucía bastante similar al joven descendió del cielo montando casualmente... una escoba y el que vistiera de la misma que el estereotipo que los humanos tenían de las brujas solo hizo que el espadachín se sintiera más enfurecido por haber sido interrumpido. Hagen juró en su corazón cortar uno de sus miembros...o por lo menos esa ridícula escoba.

Esos dos eran copias baratas de su señor y la señorita Ravel, no podía permitir algo como esto delante suyo.

-Bikou-sama, estoy de acuerdo con Arthur. Esos monstruos de sombra me ponen la piel de gallina.

-Tch, intenten decirle eso a Vali.- dijo exasperado el joven alto señalando al dragón blanco riendo desaforadamente mientras luchaba tenazmente en un tres contra uno.- Solo tratemos de resistir unos minutos más hasta que ella nos abra un portal de vuelta.

Hablaba mucho de las diferencias de fuerzas el que el dragón blanco estuviese llevando la delantera en una pelea en esas ridículas condiciones, pero supuso que uno nunca debe subestimar la incompetencia de sus aliados.

El que su brazo roto estuviese poniéndose morado no lo distrajo de hacer uso de la pequeña pausa para analizar la situación en la estaba y sin pestañear, lanzó su espada de hierro en dirección a la bruja. Su hermano, o quizás primo, bloqueó el lanzamiento y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio ante la cual él ofreció una sonrisa.

Una larga y blanca cola peluda se enrolló en el cuello del usuario del bastón y lo levantó unos antes de estrellarlo fuertemente contra el suelo repetidamente. Los otros dos intentaron reaccionar, pero ya era algo tarde para eso. La bruja trató de ejecutar un hechizo, pero ciertamente no esperaba ver un círculo mágico contrarrestándolo, mucho menos que ese círculo mágico hubiese sido dibujado por un licántropo a punto de saltar hacia ella.

El otro espadachín no pudo defender a su familia, pues se vio obligado a bloquear un ataque de Xenovia, cosa que lo distrajo lo suficiente como para permitirle a Hagen rajar crudamente una de sus piernas antes de que pudiese hacer nada.

Sí, las cacerías siempre son terapéuticas.

* * *

Era muy difícil para el joven damphiro luchar bajo el sol , incluso si era falso... aunque teniendo en cuenta que fue algo creado por su jefe, era probable que fuese mejor que el original.

No quería perder.

El calor se hacía insoportable, los de su especie no estaban diseñados para luchar en estas condiciones. Estaba desesperándose y siguiendo esa desesperación sus sombras, debilitadas por la luz, se abalanzaban de a cientos sobre el demonio de fuego arrancando pedazos de su cuerpo, que se regeneraban rápidamente, solo para ser quemados completamente o explotar poco después. Era inútil, inútil, inútil.

Tenía miedo de perder.

El demonio se acerba a paso lento, pero firme. Gasper quiso moverse, escapar de allí, pero sus piernas se temblaban demasiado para pararse. El jefe estaba enojado, no debió haberlo molestado para luchar en un día tan ocupado este, no debió atacar a Rias y Valerie...ATACÓ A RIAS Y A VALERIE. ¿POR QUÉ HIZO ALGO CÓMO ESO?

Esto iba a doler.

No pasaba nada, era obvio que el jefe bloquearía sus ataques por lo que técnicamente no las había atacado. ESA ERA UNA PESIMA EXCUSA, ÉL LAS HABÍA ATACADO. NO, ESO NO ESTABA PARA NADA BIEN. Lo que tenía delante suyo era más urgente que cualquier tonto sentimiento de culpa que pudiese guardar en lo profundo de su corazón. NO ERA TONTO Y CIERTAMENTE NO ESTABA GUARDADO EN LO PROFUNDO DE SU CORAZON. Las sombras ya ni se molestaban en intentar detener el avance del aterrador demonio de fuego, sus ojos tenían miedo de siquiera mirarlo por lo que se quedaban cerrados mientras a paso lento se acercaba.

No otra vez, no quería perder sus ojos otra vez.

Una desesperada estaca negra salió del suelo y atravesó el pecho del demonio quien no se había molestado en esquivarla o siquiera quemarla, simplemente continuó acercándose mientras permitía que la espina negra siguiera atravesándolo sin mostrar nada en esos fríos ojos azules.

Que pare, que pare, que deje de moverse.

Gasper cerró sus ojos asustado, sus mejillas se humedecieron y se preparó para el golpe. IBA A DOLER. Iba a perder sus ojos de nuevo. SE LO MERECÍA POR ATACAR A VALERIE Y A RIAS. Y aun así tenía miedo de lo que pasaría

No.

-Auch. – dijo mientras abría los ojos y se masajeaba la cabeza.

Un coscorrón, solo un coscorrón.

Estaba...estaba vivo y todavía tenía sus ojos. Eso era una nueva experiencia y una bastante familiar al mismo tiempo. Su cabeza le dolía por el coscorrón que le dieron, pero aparte de eso se encontraba perfectamente bien. El jefe seguía mirándolo enojado como obviamente tenía el derecho de estar, el damphiro estaba seguro de que merecía el castigo que decidieran darle. Por eso hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ver al jefe mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas.

-Perdiste heraldo de las sombr...y no, no tengo energías para hablar así. Voy a cuadriplicar tu entrenamiento luego de esto, no solo por tu pequeño ataque de locura, sino también porque es ridículo que seas incapaz de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Ah, y deshazte de esta maldita aguja.

Y falló en contener sus lágrimas. No era justo. ERA BUENO QUE SOBREVIVIERA, ESO ES MOTIVO DE FESTEJAR. Pero hizo algo muy malo y lo seguían tratando bien, en verdad seguía siendo un niño inmaduro. UNO MÁS FUERTE QUE ANTES. Uno que tendría que disculparse con tantas personas. Entre llanto dio su deseo y todas las sombras se desvanecieron en polvo y luego en nada.

-Dis*snif*pas, fue mi culpa, *sniff* fue mi culpa**

Otro coscorrón lo golpeó con más fuerzas que antes, pero el demonio rubio seguía sin lucir enfadado, solo extremadamente exasperado.

-Te callas. Esto es solo un rasguño y no te atrevas a llorar ahora, más tarde en nuestros sparrings te daré una buena razón para hacerlo y... - lo que el demonio estaba por decir volvió a ser interrumpido por una cascada de mucosidad y fluidos lagrimales - A estas alturas debería simplemente traer un paquete de pañuelos conmigo en todo momento. Acércate para que te limpie la cara antes de que le diga a Valerie que te grite en mi lugar.

La manga que le pasó por su rostro estaba manchada de sudor, cenizas y sangre, por lo esto solamente le ensuciara más de lo que ya estaba. En ningún momento se le ocurrió decir eso en voz alta, y solo le preocupaba como disculparse con todos luego de esto. Quizás debería cazar algo y ofrecer un banquete en honor a todos, esa clase de cosas siempre le funcionó, también podría quedarse sentado en seiza durante días sin comer a modo de mostrar arrepentimiento, pero sentía que no era suficiente. Debería...

-No ahora – susurró Riser haciendo que el damphiro lo mirara confundido. – Toda melodía tiene un ritmo que no debe ser arruinado. No sé lo que estás pensando, pero no ahora. Vamos con el resto y resolvamos está situación.

El damphiro asintió tratando de no mostrar las dudas que sentía y en silencio se preparó para seguir luchando. Incluso cuando estaban de lleno en la pelea contra el jefe, sus sombras alcanzaron a sentir la presencia de muchas personas, más personas de las que había cuando llegó. SI ESOS PATETICOS INTRUSOS SE ATREVIERON A LASTIMAR A SUS AMIGOS, IBA A EMPALARLOS ANTES DE DEVORARLOS VIVOS. Todavía estaba lleno de energía y tenía confianza de poder seguir luchando durante días si la situación llegaba a eso, pero no dijo nada acerca de eso, conformándose con seguir al demonio de ojos azules.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás, no los vio intentándose matarse los unos a los otros sino, en silencio absoluto.

Rias y compañía estaban alrededor del emperador dragón blanco sin mover un músculo. Shirone y el resto estaban un tanto lastimados, pero dentro de todo estaban bien (al menos el brazo recién cortado tirado por allí en el suelo no era de ninguno de ellos). Los líderes de las facciones estaban sonriendo de manera muy incómoda y Valerie ni siquiera notó que habían llegado.

Gasper no entendió la situación hasta que su vista se posó en una pequeña niña llevando una chaqueta que le quedaba demasiado grande.

\- ¿Tienes más caramelos? – preguntó Ophis.

\- Me cago en todo. - Murmuró el jefe.

Gasper no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con la observación.

..

..

* * *

**Extra:**

-Riser-nii, tengo una pregunta. ¿Estas ocupado?

-Hey Ravel. No te preocupes, solo estoy encerando mi guitarra. Mientras no me vuelvas a pedir que te explique por qué duermo en una habitación a prueba de ruido, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

-Después de descubrir que santa Claus era real, hice un par de investigaciones sobre los orígenes de varios personajes festivos, pero no pude hallar nada sobre el estúpido conejo de pasmmhmhmhs.- la niña quedó sorprendida cuando su hermano tapó su boca.

-SShhhhhhhhhhhh- dijo Riser ignorando que su hermanita estuviera intentando morder sus manos. – No insultes al conejo de pascuas, en realidad, ni lo menciones. Es una de las reglas no escritas del inframundo, no jodas con el conejo de pascuas.

Su orgullo dolió un poco cuando Ravel cambió su enojo por una expresión preocupada y colocó su palma en su frente para ver si tenía fiebre. No la culpaba por eso, su genial hermanita era pureza dada forma y en esa inocencia no comprendía los horrores detrás de esa criatura.

-Ravel, escúchame bien. Nadie sabe de dónde o cuando apareció por primera vez (el vaticano niega toda relación con la criatura), pero incluso el infierno aprendió a no molestarlo. Un día una de las anteriores cabezas de los Bael que intentó cazarlo, amaneció con huevos de demonios en su boca.

-Pero los demonios no ponemos huevos.

-Exacto.

Ni otra palabra fue intercambiada entre estos dos hermanos que se miraban con un poco de temor antes de abrazarse en silencio.

Por la noche la pequeña muchacha Phenex pudo jurar ver la silueta de un par de orejas desde su ventana. Aquella noche ella decidió ir a dormir con Shirone.

.

.

.

**Hablemos de importantes, veamos una explicación para justificar los niveles de poder de personajes ficcionales con poderes inventados...yeaaaah.**

**La pelea estuvo narrada desde la perspectiva de Gasper pero quisiera aclarar que, a pesar de lo que el damphiro opine, este era mucho más fuerte que Riser en aquel momento. En la NL, Gasper, quien había aprendido a usar su longinus, pudo darle pelea a Fenrir, quien recordemos que es considerado uno de los diez individuos más fuertes del mundo.**

**Este Gasper no tenía problemas a la hora de consumir sangre y entrenaba. Aun sin poder acceder a todos los poderes de la visión de Balar, era decentemente fuerte. Ahora sumemos una batería casi infinita otorgada por una serpiente de Ophis y el que haya destrabado las memorias de Balar. La única persona más fuerte que Gasper en este lugar son Ophis y Sirzechs.**

**Riser ganó solo por la mentalidad del chico. Gasper consideraba al Phenex como alguien invencible y no podía imaginarse causándole el menor daño, cosa importante teniendo en cuando el sistema mágico de la serie se basa en deseo e imaginación. A lo largo de la pelea, Riser fue aplastado, pinchado, apuñalado, etc, una cantidad ridícula de veces. Su victoria fue más por el damphiro rindiéndose debido a su miedo que por él ganando.**

**Vali Lucifer también es algo más fuerte que Hagen, pero, en términos de Pokémon, fue el equivalente a un poderoso Moltres vs un Rhydon. ****(Debilidad x4)**


End file.
